Fate
by Frostyvale
Summary: Stay Night. An eroge by Type-MOON. Follow the daily life of Shirou Emiya! He's a young lad who lost his family in a fire long ago. But he doesn't let that get him down, no sir! With a positive mindset, vigorous exercise, and a regular application of justice, he's going to figure out the truth behind the disaster that happened ten years ago. Also includes H.
1. Prologue 1

It was a thrust like lightning.

A spearhead thrust to pierce my heart.

Trying to dodge it would be useless.

Being lightning, it's invisible to the human eye.

But...

The lightning that tries to pierce me...

...Is repelled by the moonlight that tries to save me.

Clang, a beautiful sound.

No, the sound before me is heavier than steel.

The armor she is wearing is not beautiful at all and as unrefined as the cold night.

The sound wasn't beautiful at all.

It was actually the sound of steel.

It's just that the knight is beautiful enough to turn it into a charming sound like a bell.

"―――I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

She asks in a voice that lights up the darkness.

"I have come forth in response to your summons.

From this time forward, my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with me. Now, our contract is complete."

Yes, the contract has been completed.

When she chose me as her Master...

I'm sure I swore to help her too.

The moonlight still lights up the darkness.

As if following the knight's example, the shed again falls silent.

Time has stopped.

The scene lasts less than a second.

But...

I'm sure I'll remember this scene vividly even when I've gone to hell.

The face slightly turned.

The quiet green eyes.

The instant becomes an eternity.

The blue outfit symbolizing her sways in the wind.

――――A faint blue light filters in.

The golden hair shines in the moonlight.

This is a story from ten years ago.

...I'm watching someone I know very well.

A tall man with a deep-featured face, who to my knowledge has never told a joke, is patting my head.

No, that's not quite right.

I guess he doesn't know how much strength to use. So to be more accurate, he's grabbing my head and mashing it around.

I guess that's only to be expected.

After all, that's the first time he's ever patted my head.

"I'll have to get going now. You know what to do now, right?"

I answer the deep voice with a polite "yes".

The man patting my head nods once, lets go, and stands up.

...So, that was it.

If I'd known then that it was our final moment together, I would have made him laugh with my best jokes.

I had practiced telling jokes a lot, in hope that I could bring a smile to his grave face.

I guess you could say I was sad that I couldn't tell him any of them.

"Put the Association in your debt by the time you mature. I'll let you decide what to do after that. You should be able to take care of yourself."

Even though he said such things, I guess he was still worried.

He told me about the heirloom jewels, the jewels inherited from the master, and how to manage the basement.

As he was telling me all the things I didn't yet know, I realized even as a child.

―――That most likely...

He wouldn't be coming back.

...A war had started.

Not a war between countries, but a war between people.

But the only ones at war were seven people.

In a situation like this, the word "war" should be unsuitable, but here it's a different story as the ones in conflict are magi.

The seven magi, each from a different faction, had started to compete for unknown reasons and killed each other in unknown ways.

The man standing before me was one of them.

He too was in a position to kill or be killed.

He must have known more keenly than I did that his time was near.

"Rin, the Holy Grail will appear eventually. It is our duty as the Tohsaka family to win it. More importantly, if you want to be a magus, you can't avoid it."

Once more,

he patted my head, and left.

That was the end.

That was the last time I saw the man, who entered the Holy Grail war as a master and died. The man who was my teacher as well as my father.

"Take care, Father."

I see him off politely.

I knew I was on the verge of crying, but I shed no tears.

I loved him.

He was a great father and a great magus.

Among magi, there are only obstinate people.

In the whole world, I don't think anyone had a better character than his.

He taught me as a teacher and loved me as a father.

That's why I decided...

To choose my path according to what he left me in the end.

'――――Rin, the Holy Grail will appear eventually.

It is our duty as the Tohsaka family to win it. More importantly, if you want to be a magus, you can't avoid it――――'

In the end, he left me those words as a magus and not as a father.

That is why at that moment, my path was determined.

"――――All right. I'll do my best to be a proper magus―――"

It's only natural for a student to follow the words of their teacher.

Since then, through many twists and turns... I, Tohsaka Rin, have matured.

It has been ten years since the winter day on which my father went to war.

I haven't exactly been waiting for this moment, but I am excited.

That's only natural.

The event I have never forgotten about is about to start――――

"...Hm."

Something is ringing.

Brrring. Brrring.

"...Shut up. Stop it."

The sound doesn't stop.

It rings loudly as if I'm an enemy.

"...What? Come on, I was up late last night, so..."

It should let me sleep in a bit longer.

No, it has to let me sleep in.

I was deciphering my father's will until early this morning, and I've used up too much magical energy.

In other words, my mind and body are dead tired.

"Ah, geez――――you're really stubborn."

Brring. Brring. Brring. Brring.

The alarm clock doesn't speak my language.

So why does the ringing sound like it's telling me "You're going to be late"?

"...Late... Being late is bad..."

Though that depends on the situation.

I'm a good student, but maybe I can get to school at the last moment just for today.

"...That's right... I set the alarm thirty minutes early, so I should be able to sleep for thirty minutes more..."

――――Huh?

Isn't that strange?

"...Set it thirty minutes early...?"

I look at the alarm clock drowsily.

The clock is pointing exactly at seven.

I usually get up at six thirty, so the spare thirty minutes have already been used up.

...Oh, why can't I think when I wake up.

"...Hm."

I stare at the alarm clock for several seconds.

Shutting it off, I decide to get out of bed.

Passing through the cold hallway, I enter the cold living room.

It's seven o'clock on the last day of January.

Fuyuki City is usually pretty warm in the winter, but this morning it's as cold as any other city.

I can even see my breath indoors, and on top of that, there's no one else in the house to warm it up.

"Heater, heater..."

Turning on the heater, I head to the bathroom.

At times like this, living on your own is inconvenient.

If there were someone to wake up before me, the living room would be warm by now.

I wash my face at the sink.

I brush my long hair and get ready.

A cold morning, a cold sink.

The only advantage is that the cold water clears your sleepiness completely.

I tie my ribbon and I'm all ready.

All I have to do is eat breakfast and head out.

Looking at the clock, it's only a bit past seven, and I'm a bit disappointed.

"Man, I guess I don't have to run after all."

Then again, I would never do anything as clumsy as running to school anyway.

It is the custom of the Tohsaka family to act with composure and elegance at all times.

Taking a custom like that seriously must mean that my family originated from a very high-class background indeed.

Owning this old western-styled mansion is proof of that and on top of it, the Tohsaka family is a bloodline of sorcerers able to use the power of "Magic".

If you're talking about age, our family has an ancient history.

"...Well, it's not something I can brag about."

Actually, I can't speak openly about it at all.

―――Oh, by the way. I, Tohsaka Rin, am a magus―――

Who on earth can I brag to like that?

Magic is just what it sounds like... magic.

I don't care if you get ideas like abracadabra or whatever.

You can just think of us as people who do strange things by casting spells.

―――Oh, though it's not like we fly around on brooms or make stars appear with a wave of a wand.

...Well, we could do that, but we don't bother as it's kind of meaningless.

We're basically heretics who hide ourselves from the world.

We're prohibited from standing out and even if we weren't, we would rather be at home studying magic.

On top of that, the word sorcerer is completely inaccurate.

To be precise, there are only five sorcerers in the world.

Things no one can do, things beyond the ability of modern science... The ones who can make such "miracles" are the ones we call sorcerers.

Miracles that can never be achieved, regardless of time or effort... those we call sorcery.

Those things that are mysterious, but achievable with time and effort... those we call magic.

That's why what I do is called magic rather than sorcery.

It's complicated, but that's how it is, so just accept it.

Well, to be honest, the modern world doesn't recognize the existence of magi.

As we believe, control, and learn things that are immeasurable, our existence is incompatible with the modern world.

Because it's kind of meaningless.

Going to a normal school and becoming a normal adult will bring you far more happiness than studying magic.

Human technology is great.

In the past few hundred years, it has been leading the way ahead of magic.

Nothing is impossible for humans.

The miracles once only possible through magic are now "tools" and not miraculous at all.

―――Still, magic has its good points.

Just as there are things possible only through science,

there are also things possible only through magic.

It was the master of the Tohsaka family who said that if science is moving toward the future, magic is moving toward the past.

Something about the past and the future ending up at the same place, everything always running toward the zero point.

Let's put off all these difficult discussions. They should wait until we're old.

Finishing breakfast, I grab my bag.

"―――Oh yeah. I should bring the pendant."

I don't really want to take the thing to school, but it'd be a waste just to leave it here.

"This thing is a hundred years old after all. It's by far the greatest jewel in the house."

No, that's an understatement. It's much stronger than that.

I found this after decoding Father's will last night. It contains the equivalent of ten years of my magical energy.

There was said to be an heirloom, and this might well be it.

We, the magi of Tohsaka, are skilled at the transformation of power. We put our magical energy into jewels whenever we have free time.

To put it simply, the jewels are bullets and we are the gun.

The only other thing I can say I received from my father is the Magic Crest of the Tohsaka family engraved on my left arm.

In essence, this is the proof of the successor, and it's like a tattoo that condenses all the inherited magic of the Tohsaka family.

"...It hasn't started yet, but I guess it doesn't hurt to be careful."

I put the pendant, which can now be said to be my father's memento, into my pocket.

"This is the last resort. Pretty much anything is possible with the magical energy contained in this."

It's seven thirty.

I should get going or I'll be late for school.

"Schlie[szlig]ung. Verfahren Drei."

I weave my words with magical energy quickly.

Being a magus, I can't let my guard down when leaving my house.

Even though there's never been a single robber, wandering child, nor a stray cat.

...And I don't think my neighbor has ever come to say hello, either.

"...Well, I don't really care. But not even a stray cat? What's up with that?"

I look up at the mansion I've grown so accustomed to over the years.

Fuyuki is certainly a strange city with many Western-styled houses on this side of town and an area full of Japanese-styled houses just beyond the intersection.

I guess it's because many foreign families came to live here a long time ago, but even so, I don't see many foreigners around here now.

There's a foreigners' cemetery in the new city across the river, but it only has the graves of the first generation of families.

"Maybe the soil of Japan didn't suit them."

I'll go to the church and ask the priest sometime.

He knows about lots of boring things.

"―――Huh?"

Stepping outside, I feel a certain incongruity.

"What's up? It's quieter than usual..."

It's especially quiet with no sense of the morning's noisiness.

At seven thirty, the street should be filled with students going to school and people going to work.

"...Well, I guess there are days like this."

Perhaps everyone slept in today.

It's unusually cold, so I bet everyone's still wrapped up in their warm beds.

"Hm... But even so..."

It's strange that I haven't seen even one student so far.

At seven thirty, you can usually see people in uniform here and there.

But I'm the only person at the school gates, and it looks like the clubs are just starting their morning practice.

In other words, the only explanation is...

"Oh, Tohsaka? You're up early today."

"...As I suspected."

With a small sigh, I turn to the girl who addressed me.

"Morning. It really is cold today, huh?"

This girl, speaking so frankly, is Mitsuzuri Ayako.

She's my classmate in class 2-A, and there are a lot of stories about her.

"Good morning, Mitsuzuri-san. Please excuse the abrupt question, but do you know what time it is?"

"Huh? It's almost seven. Are you still asleep?"

She waves her hand in front of me, wondering if I'm alright.

She is one of the few friends who know I am not a morning person.

...In other words, she thinks I'm not fully awake yet.

"I guess the clocks at my house were an hour fast. All of them.

Not just my alarm clock, but the wall clocks as well."

Really, just what's going on here?

Did Father arrange for all the clocks to go mad when the pendant was removed from the basement?

"Tohsaka?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Anyways, are you off to morning practice as usual?"

"Yeah. The archery club has lots of problem students and one good member quit. So I have to get them to look good to attract the new freshmen in April."

"I see. There's always something to worry about, isn't there?"

"You can say that since it's none of your concern. Oh, do you wanna come? The guys will love it if you come and watch."

"――――Archery club, huh?"

I have three acquaintances in the archery club.

One is Ayako, the person before me right now, and the other two are people I barely talk to.

And for one of those two, the word acquaintance doesn't really suffice.

I became friends with Ayako because I had been watching the archery club from afar.

"All right. I'll go if all I have to do is watch. I have nothing else to do this early anyways."

"Great, let's go right now then."

The impressive archery range is one of our school's outstanding aspects.

Perhaps the director is just interested in archery, but the range is much too fancy for a mere school club.

"Come on, there's still time before practice, so let's go in and have some tea."

Happy about something, Ayako drags me in by the hand.

It's a bad habit of hers. She talks like a guy when she's expressing her true feelings.

As Ayako said, there's no one in here.

While sipping hot tea, we prepare for today's class.

The tea tastes really good in this open winter environment.

"Well, I'll come straight to the point. How's it going, Tohsaka? Have you found a reliable partner yet?"

So.

As there's no one else around, Ayako comes straight out and asks me a ridiculous question.

"...Huh, that's a really direct way of asking.

Judging from your tone of voice, you've already found yours?"

"No comment. I'm going to keep it a secret until you tell me. So what's going on? Looking at your tired face, I feel like I'm right."

"Another no comment... but, you'd probably see through my lies. Unfortunately, not yet on my part.

How about you? I assume you don't have time to take it easy either."

"True, but things aren't looking good for me. I could get one right away, but it's not that kind of matter, you know? Our future depends on this, so I can't just compromise."

"I see. So you don't want to choose hastily and lose to me?"

"Of course not. The important part is making you lose. What I get comes second."

She laughs boldly.

"――――Geez. We really are alike."

"Yeah. When we first met, I warned you we'd have this kind of relationship."

Yes, she did indeed.

I was certainly surprised when at our first meeting, she said "We'll probably end up with a 'kill or be killed' relationship".

Or in other words, "Unless we go all out against each other, we'll never really be friends".

I agreed with her on that, and that's why we've had a friend-or-foe relationship for two years.

"By the way, why are we talking about this?"

"Why? You're the one who started it, Tohsaka.

You said there's something wrong with a woman never having a boyfriend, so we decided to see which of us could get a boyfriend before the third year."

"...Oh yeah. Just tit for tat, I suppose. And did we say the loser would obey the winner for a day?"

"Right. Even kids don't make promises like that nowadays, but it's not like we're sore losers.

Whatever the result, the loser will obediently follow the winner's orders. Just thinking about it gets me excited."

Ayako laughs.

Honestly.

She's so serious about this. Mitsuzuri Ayako is such a difficult person to deal with.

...Though, I can't wait to beat Ayako either, so neither of us are people you want to deal with.

"I see. But, Mitsuzuri-san? It's fine to enjoy yourself, but you should take care not to get your objectives wrong. You know that's not the only point of the contest, don't you?"

"I know. I can't call it a complete victory unless I beat you with a relationship you would really be jealous of.

Well, that's the biggest problem for us. No matter how good a guy it is, there's no point if we can't bring ourselves to love him."

Ayako sighs heavily.

To my knowledge, Mitsuzuri Ayako is said to hate men.

Rumors are never to be trusted, however. As she suggested this match, rather than hating men, I think she just didn't have a chance.

―――But, that aside.

"Hold it. What do you mean, 'us'?

I'll say it right now, but I'm not cold-hearted like you. I'd have no problem loving a guy."

"Oh, that's a lie. Or you're fooling yourself. There's no way you'd ever be concerned about a guy.

You've never given one good response to any of the confessions made to you. If you had even the slightest interest, you'd think of going out with them. But you keep declining, so it must mean you're not interested in men."

"You're not thinking enough. Couldn't we say I'm declining because I already have someone I like?"

"Wow, that's a good answer. I like that, it's romantic."

Ayako nods seriously, not making fun of me.

Her sigh says, "wouldn't it be nice if that was the case."

...Geez.

I really can't keep anything from her.

"You're right, I think so too."

Well, it's exactly as she says.

I know myself how cold I am.

"I admit it. I know nothing when it comes to love and relationships."

"Exactly. You're the one who said we're alike.

...Oh, it's almost seven. Let's leave the secret talk there. You never know when someone might walk in on us, and we should act like proper students."

"Well, I never knew you had social manners like that. It was worth getting up early just to hear that."

"Heh, not so much as you. My social manners are nothing compared to yours. You hide yourself so much it almost seems like you're a different person."

Ayako gives an exaggerated sigh.

Both of the teas she made are now empty, and it's my turn to make it.

"So, why don't you join a club, Tohsaka? I won't listen to any lies about not having the athletic ability. I'm still bitter that I lost to you in all aspects in last year's physical testing."

"Oh? But you beat me in lung capacity. And also in weight."

"Ahahaha! All right, I'm three kilograms heavier than you!

...Hey, being heavier isn't something to be happy about, you fox!"

Ayako slams on the table.

"Be careful, you might spill the tea, Mitsuzuri-san. You're the captain, so you should treat this place with care."

"Shut up. I'm your rival first and captain of this place second.

Naturally, if there are no members around, I'll go after you."

Ayako looks at me with narrowed eyes.

This girl has her own sense of beauty and she always says,[r]

"Beautiful people have to do some kind of martial arts."

She's a bold person experienced in most martial arts.

She joined the archery club with no experience and is now the captain as if it were only natural.

She's probably one of the top three people in the school you should never disobey, regardless of gender.

"Oh, isn't it a problem to claim you're not the captain if there are no members around?"

"Of course not. I'm the captain in name only, so all I can do is keep an eye on the problem members.

There are people better than me, so it's not a very dignified captaincy."

"Really? But Fujimura-Sensei says that your skills are outstanding."

"Ugh... Well, if she says so, that gives me some confidence. Yeah, I guess it's no good to think about people who don't come here any more. Yeah, if Fujimura-Sensei said that, I guess I should take being captain more seriously."

"That's right. Speaking of which, it's almost time for the club members to arrive, right? I'll get going but you stay and be a good captain."

"What, you're not going to stay and watch?"

"I wouldn't understand. Watching from a distance is fine, but outsiders shouldn't be in the range, should they?"

Just as I rise, someone enters the range.

"Good morning, captain."

"Ah, morning, Matou. You're alone this morning?"

"...Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't be of help."

"Nah, it's okay. If he doesn't want to come, there's no point forcing him to."

Ayako addresses the club member who just entered.

"Well, I'll be going. See you later, Mitsuzuri-san."

"Yeah, see you later, Tohsaka."

"...Thank you for coming, Tohsaka-Senpai."

"Thanks. You take care too, Sakura."

I leave the range trying not to interrupt them.

"Ah, Tohsaka, good morning. I'm lucky to see you so early."

Bad luck. I've run into someone I don't want to see.

"Good morning, Matou-kun. You're early today."

"Of course. As the captain, I have to come early as an example to others."

This smiling guy is Matou Shinji, of class 2-C.

He's the vice-captain of the archery club and owner of the hearts of half the girls in this school.

Kind of an idol, good looking, good grades, sociable, and kind to girls.

I'm not too well-informed in such areas, so I've only heard all this from my classmates.

"Really? I'm sorry to interrupt your good mood, but you're missing a word, Matou-kun. It's an important word, so I don't think you should forget it."

"Hm? What do you mean missing a word?"

"You're missing the 'vice-' part, vice-captain. You should watch out. It makes no difference whether you're the captain or the vice-captain, but if you put a lot of weight on it, people might think you're concerned about it, right?"

"...

You're right. I'll be careful from now on. Thank you, Tohsaka."

"I've done nothing to earn your thanks, but I guess it doesn't matter if you think otherwise."

Bidding him goodbye, I leave the range.

"Hold on. You came to watch, right? Then you should stay and watch. You're very welcome here."

"I'd rather not. I don't want to interrupt the morning practice."

"Don't worry about that. If anyone's bothering you, I'll just kick them out, so come in for a while."

"...I'm saying I don't want to be a bother.

Besides, it's not like I'm interested in archery.

I don't like watching people I don't know practicing."

"What? You didn't have any interest in archery?

...Oh, so that's why you were watching us after school."

...

I don't know what he thinks the reason was, but he's undoubtedly making a big misunderstanding.

"―――Oh, so you knew, Matou-kun?"

"Yeah, our eyes met many times, yours and mine. After I shot, you would always be looking at me, right?

I wanted to call out to you, but it's the rules, you know? We can't raise our voice on the range."

As if happy about something, Shinji moves in closer to me.

His smile carries a sense of superiority.

"I guess I misunderstood. I thought you liked archery, but you actually have no interest in it, right? So why were you watching the range?"

"――――――――"

Oh, I see now.

Yes, the conversation could certainly have been taken that way.

"Can you move away, Matou-kun? I really don't like people coming so close to me."

"Uh? Tohsaka, what?"

"Honestly, it seems you still don't understand.

...It's not my style, but I'll put it in terms even you can understand.

Matou-kun, I'm saying that I have even less interest in you than in archery. Frankly, I never even knew you were in the range, and I'm not about to start looking out for you now either."

"―――W-What...!"

As if I've angered him, he reaches out for me violently.

I easily avoid it and turn my back on him.

"Goodbye, Matou-kun. It's good to have some ego, but you shouldn't let it grow too large."

"Tohsaka, you...!"

He sounds like he wants to say more, but it doesn't seem like he's going to scream or come after me.

...Geez, he really is all show.

If he was just a little bit more mature, he wouldn't be so much trouble for the people around him.

From the back of the school where the archery range is based, I enter the school building.

It's past seven, but I can't see anyone in the hallway.

"Oh, Tohsaka-san."

"...Good morning, Fujimura-Sensei."

"Yes, good morning, Tohsaka-san. I'm so happy you greeted me properly."

The strange woman seems to be crying of happiness.

...It's hard to believe, but this person of surpassing friendliness and cheerfulness is a teacher at this school.

"Uh, Sensei... is there a way to greet you improperly?"

"Of course there is. First years always greet me properly, but the older ones never greet me by my last name. You shouldn't copy their rudeness, okay?"

"...I don't really understand, but I won't be rude to you, Sensei."

"Good girl. Oh, I wish everyone was as good as you, Tohsaka-san."

Fujimura-Sensei waves goodbye and leaves.

Fortunately, she isn't my homeroom teacher.

Fujimura-Sensei teaches English.

She has such a kind face, but she also has a black belt in kendo, and I hear she was respected as the "Tiger of Fuyuki" in her student days.

...Though, that's a bit strange.

Wouldn't a tiger normally be feared, not respected?

Apparently in a good mood, Fujimura-Sensei heads for the archery range.

For some reason, she's in charge of the archery club and not the kendo club.

It's almost seven-thirty.

I can see a few students doing club activities outside, but there's no sign of anyone in the school building.

But still...

"――――Gah, Tohsaka."

I bump into someone who greets me rudely.

"Oh, Student President. Are you patrolling the school building this early in the morning? Or perhaps taking care of the club rooms? Not that I care, but you're certainly diligent."

"Huh! What are you planning? What are you doing here? You're not in any clubs."

"I just felt like it. I don't get up early like your family does, Ryudou-kun."

"..."

The Student President makes an unhappy face.

For some reason, I seem to be his enemy.

I really don't know why.

...Perhaps it's just because I said "skip the temples, they're boring" in a meeting to plan for the field trip.

"...Let me ask you a question, Tohsaka. Have you been staying at school until late at night recently?"

"Nope. You should know I always go straight home, Ryudou-kun."

"Of course. This is my job, so naturally I know about everyone."

"I see. So you don't even have to ask, right? I don't know why you're asking, but isn't it bad to force student council jobs onto outsiders?

You should collect information on your own. Don't rely on outsiders like me."

"Idiot, how are you an outsider!?

Don't think I don't know how you worked your evil deeds on our Treasurer, you fox!"

"Oh, you misunderstand. I was merely working out how much each club should receive because Mitsuzuri-san asked me to.

I think it's only right for students to take an interest in where their money is going."

"...H-How can damaging our Treasurer's psyche enough to keep him off school for a week be 'only right' for any student? As always, I'm amazed by your way of thinking."[l]

"The same to you. You should keep a watch on those under you.[l]

It's not fair to favor the non-sporting clubs."

"I know that. That's why I had intended to deal with the matter myself――――"

"Issei, the repairs are done."

――――And then.

A guy appears who I didn't expect to find here.

"Ah, sorry Emiya. I'm the one who asked for help, but it seems like you're doing all the work. Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. So, where next? There's not much time left."

"Yeah, the AV room is next. It seems it's been working badly for a while, but it finally died."

"It can't be fixed if it's dead. It would be quicker to just buy a new one."

"...True, but it'd help if you could take a look at it. It might be dead to my eyes, but only faking it to yours."

"I see. Well, let's take a look."

The Student President leaves with the male student.

"――――――――"

My thoughts have stopped at this sudden event.

The guy with wrenches and spanners in hand turns back as if remembering something.

"You're up early, Tohsaka."

And with that, he leaves.

...Was that supposed to be a greeting?

The student whom the president called "Emiya" leaves quickly.

Emiya... that would be Emiya Shirou, from class 2-C.

"...That's fine, but..."

How can I put it?

I just think it's hard to tell whether a guy who looks at home holding a wrench is useful or scary.

It's seven thirty in the morning, and there's no one in class 2-A.

"Well, I guess I'll study ahead."

I sit at my desk and work on a few math problems.

There's thirty minutes until homeroom... I guess I'll just be bored until my classmates arrive.

Fourth period ends and the noisy lunch break begins.

Our school has a cafeteria, but half the students stay in the classroom.

Actually, most of the ones who stay are girls.

The cafeteria food is rather roughly made, so girls tend to dislike it and as a result...

"Ah, um, Tohsaka-san...! W-Would you like to have lunch with us...!?"

...Girls end up eating lunch together like this.

"Thank you, Saegusa-san, but I'm afraid I'm eating at the cafeteria today. I slept in this morning and didn't have time to make lunch."

"Oh, I see... I'm sorry to invite you without realizing that. I guess I'm being a bother."

Saegusa-san looks downcast as if apologizing.

She's one of the calmest in a class full of calm students, and a kind person who cares about me for some reason.

"I don't think so. It just happened that way today, so don't worry about it. Please ask me again tomorrow."

I smile at her from the bottom of my heart.

"Oh, yes. I guess even you sleep in from time to time."

My smile must have relaxed her as she returns it with her own.

"――――――――"

Her smile is cute.

Saegusa Yukika-san isn't the most beautiful person, but her smile warms the hearts of everyone around her.

"Yes, that's right. I try not to let it show, but I actually sleep in quite often. I'm not in any clubs because I can't get up in the mornings."

Saegusa-san's expression reveals her surprise.

Her presence really relaxes me, but I can't just have fun talking.

If I keep talking to people like this, I'm bound to reveal my true self.

"Well, I'm off to the cafeteria. Enjoy your lunch, Saegusa-san."

"Yes. You too, Tohsaka-san."

We exchange a warm goodbye and she returns to her group of girls.

It seems she's eating with Makidera-san and Himuro-san.

Oh yeah, Saegusa-san is the manager of the track team.

Makidera and Himuro-san are the track team's hopefuls.

Makidera is a friend I sometimes go window-shopping with, but I don't know Himuro-san that well.

"Oh, you were rejected, Yukicchi? Didn't I tell you Tohsaka wouldn't bring lunch? If you want to eat with her, you'll have to make her lunch too."

"...Maki, can't we just go to the cafeteria too, then?"

"No way. There isn't enough room in that place for people who bring their own lunches. And even if we did sit with Tohsaka, the men's glares would be annoying as hell.

Like last vacation! We went to hang out together, but she's the only one who got any attention. Don't you just hate people who have to show off their beauty like that?"

Makidera speaks without thinking as the girls surround Saegusa-san's desk.

In contrast to her nasty mouth, she's a Japanese beauty who looks wonderful in a kimono.

"...Um, I think that Tohsaka-sama can hear you."

In contrast to Makidera's loudness, Himuro is the cool, steady type.

"Ack, crap, Tohsaka heard that? Ugh, she's really glaring at me...!"

"Uh, I-I don't think she's glaring at you, really..."

"She is. She's scariest when she's smiling. Come on, take it easy Tohsaka. It's us we're talking about, right? I bought you taiyaki, remember?"

She waves her chopsticks, puffing out her cheeks.

The knowledge that this girl's hobby is collecting wind chimes just shows that the world is far too complex.

...Anyways, it's not good for Saegusa-san to keep watching this.

She's panicking, seeing Makidera continually talking bad about me.

"Don't worry, Saegusa-san.[l]

And Makidera-san? I'm the one who paid, and it was crepes, not taiyaki. You should fix that habit of yours of changing the facts you remember, or I might have to reconsider things next time, okay?"

"Ugh. That smile is really scary."

Makidera hides behind the lid of her lunch box.

Saying goodbye to the three of them, I leave the classroom.

I shut the door behind me.

...And then,

"Man, come on! There's no big difference between crepes and taiyaki, they're both just sweets wrapped up!"

Makidera's words are ones no girl should ever speak.

"...Taiyaki and crepes, the same...!?"

Is she really a girl? Are all sweets the same to her?

Perhaps she just has very convenient taste buds that can't tell a 500 yen crepe from an 80 yen taiyaki, but...

Why you... I could have saved 420 yen if I'd just bought you taiyaki to begin with...!

"...Why am I getting mad about this?"

I guess I'm still tired from last night.

The cafeteria would be too much effort, so I'll just get a drink and some bread and eat on the roof.

I buy lunch and head for the empty rooftop.

It's a convenient location as no student would come near it in the wintertime.

It's too cold to eat, but that's a small price to pay for being able to eat without worrying about other people.

"Well, lunch comes first."

I start on my tomato sandwich and hot lemon drink.

It's a simple lunch, but the taste is much improved in this peace and quiet.

"―――――Phew."

I finish my sandwich and my hot lemon drink.

...I'm a bit tired.

It's a difficult balance, being a good student while trying not to be too social.

It's my vanity... no, my conviction, that I must be number-one both academically and physically.

If I am to be a student, I want to be the best, and it's unthinkable for me to dishonor the Tohsaka name.

So that's why I'm a perfect student, flawless in all aspects.

But at the same time, I also have a dangerous job as a magus, so I shouldn't associate with normal people.

Normally, any magus whose identity is discovered has no choice but to eliminate the witness.

...I don't want to do that.

So inevitably, my social life has become a shallow one.

I only hang out with Makidera on weekends, and I try to refuse invitations from friendly people like Saegusa-san.

Even though I'm the best honor student in the school, I live trying not to become too important to anyone.

Though, sometimes when I'm tired like this, it makes me think that this life is rather boring.

"Oh, it's time already?"

I finish my hot lemon drink and stand up.

I should stop drowning in sentimentality and go back to being the usual Tohsaka Rin once I go down the stairs――――

"Homeroom is at an end. Those of you on day duty, finish the daily report and check the locks.

Those of you without club activities are to go home quickly."

2-A's homeroom teacher exits after repeating his usual line.

As far as I know, this line hasn't changed all year.

"Tohsaka, you're going home already?"

"Yes. There was an event with Matou-kun this morning, so I'm heading home before it becomes a bother."

"Haha, I thought so. Matou was in a bad mood this morning, so I thought you must've given him a hard time."

"I see. Did I cause you any trouble, Mitsuzuri-san?"

"Not at all. It's normal for Matou to torment the younger students, and I think that kind of thing will be good mental training for him."

"I see, that's good. Well, I'll make up for it some other time."

"All right. Don't be put off and come by again!"

I head straight home.

It's not like I don't have any business with the archery club or the student council, but I haven't had enough free time for them these past few days.

Once I leave school, Tohsaka Rin is no longer a student.

The rest of the day is not for myself as a student.

Instead, I must become a magus of the Tohsaka family―――

Back at my house, I'm greeted by the blinking light on my answering machine.

"―――It's unusual for me to get any messages. It was... just as I thought, it's you, Kirei."

I already know what he's going to say, but he'll be scary later if I don't listen.

When I press the play button, I hear a familiar voice.

"It's me. I'm sure you know, but tomorrow is the deadline, Rin.

It's a problem for me if you take it easy. There are only two remaining seats.

I must ensure all the Masters are arranged quickly."

This priest shows no mercy as he gets right to the point.

"If you wish to abandon your right to become a Master, contact me today. It takes some time to dispatch a substitute magus."

Liar. Someone like you would be able to arrange a substitute in no time.

"You already show signs of the Command Spell. Quickly, summon your Servant and open the Command Spell.

Unless, of course, you're not planning to be a part of this Holy Grail War. If you value your life, you should run to the church quickly."

The message ends there.

...His words are concise.

He's telling me that if I am to fight, I should get ready by today and if I'm not going to fight, I'm an eyesore and should just retire quickly.

"...Heh, you don't have to tell me that."

Well, it can't be helped.

Today is as late as the deadline can be extended.

Fortunately, I was able to decode Father's will last night.

My preparations are ready.

All that remains is―――yes, obtaining the qualification to enter this fight...

"The Holy Grail War... a fight to the death for the one and only Holy Grail. A ritual of the Holy Grail passed down for hundreds of years, huh?"

The magi who participate in the Holy Grail War are called Masters.

This is not so much a rank, rather it indicates "one who is in control".

The requirement to enter the Holy Grail War.

That is to summon a familiar called a Servant, and to form a contract with it.

No matter how great a magus a person is, one is not considered a Master until he has a Servant under him.

Servants are beings very different from normal familiars.

The methods of summoning and controlling them are different as well.

A magus planning to enter the Holy Grail War usually prepares a catalyst to summon a Servant, but...

"...Really, I wish Father could have left me something with a connection to Saber."

I don't have anything with any "connection".

I can summon a Servant.

If I wanted to, I could summon one right now and form a contract with it.

The town's sacred ground is under our jurisdiction.

As the daughter of the Tohsaka family which has protected this town through the generations, I will not lose to magi from elsewhere.

But that said... I guess you can't go out to sea without a compass. Or perhaps I should say things are completely unplanned?

"...Servants are attracted to symbols.

If you want to summon a strong Servant, you need something that has a connection to that Servant."

In other words, a sword, armor, talisman, bone of that Servant, or something like that... something valuable beyond belief.

"...I was hoping there'd be something like that in Father's will, but... No, this is a great trump card too. But still..."

The pendant I found last night in the basement is one of the best Artifacts in its class.

It's great in its own way.

It's great, but it won't help me to summon my servant.

"...Huh! It's fine. I can do it without help from that sort of thing. After all, there can't exist any Masters capable of handling Saber other than myself."

―――All right, I've decided.

I don't want to make Kirei complain any more by postponing it any longer, and it's not like me to wait until the last second.

It'll come down to just trying it.

I'll face the summoning tonight with full power and obtain Saber by force...!

Late at night.

The clock is about to strike two.

This is the best timeframe for my magical energy.

The peak of my magical energy is at exactly two in the morning.

Since this will be my first and last chance, I can't afford any mistakes.

"―――Withdrawal within elimination, engrave four areas and surround with the summoning circle... right."

I engrave the circle onto the floor of the basement.

You don't need a large-scale summoning to summon the Servant.

Servants are called forth by the Holy Grail.

As the Master's priority is to keep the Servant in this world and to supply them with enough magical energy to substantiate, the Holy Grail takes care of the summoning.

"Bare and silver and iron. Stone for foundation and the Grand Duke of contracts. My great master Shveinorg for the ancestor.

A wall for the descending winds. The four gates shall close and come out the crown. Let the three-forked road to the kingdom cycle."

Still, I continue with the greatest concentration.

I draw the magic circle, normally written in blood, with my melted jewels.

...I'm using half the jewels I've saved up, so I can't fail for financial reasons too.

"Enclose. Enclose. Enclose. Enclose. Enclose.

Five times for each repetition.

Just destroy the enclosed time."[l]

...It's almost two in the morning.

Completing the magic circle passed down through the Tohsaka family, I face it with all my power.

"Anfang."

I flip the formless switch inside me.

I feel a sensation as if the contents of my body are being exchanged.

The usual nerves invert into circuits transmitting magical energy.

From this point, Tohsaka Rin is not human.

I shall become a part of the tool to attain mystic power.

...I am melting from my fingertips.

No, I am being filled from my fingertips.

The mana I am taking in is so concentrated that the original senses of my body are being repainted.

So, being filled is the same as being destroyed.

"[line12]"

The power that fills me is pure magical energy from the air.

It is absorbed by my body, which has become a circuit, and transformed into a different form of magical energy.

The body of a magus is nothing more than a circuit.

A circuit to connect the spiritual and the real.

We call the result of this, the many mystic occurrences it has made real, magic.

...My body is burning hot.

An illusion of myself growing horns.

An illusion of wings growing out of my back.

An illusion of scales forming on my hands.

A sensation of being in water.

...I start to sweat.

Stab, stab. Swords are driven into my body.

This is the pain caused by my human body rejecting itself as the Magic Circuit.

No matter how great a magus you are, a human is human.

This pain will result as long as people use magic in a human body.

But I do not loosen my circulation.

At the end of this pain, on the verge of elimination, lies the place of "connection".

"[line12]"

...A pain running through my left arm.

The Magic Crest starts up on its own to help me, and as a result, violates my nerves even more.

The harvested mana in my blood.

If that is burning iron, then the Magic Crest itself is like a nerve made of thorns.

It runs through my body like a centipede with fangs―――

"[line12]"

I lose myself within that pain.

And at the same time, I feel that I have reached my goal.

My overly sensitive hearing keeps recognizing the sound of the clock in the living room.

Ten more seconds until two in the morning.

The power within me is perfect and flawless.

"――――――――I announce."

Let's start.

I take the mana I've absorbed and turn it into "fixed" magical energy.

And now...

I have only to empty out the mana within me to move the engine called the summoning circle...

"――――I announce.

Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword.

Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call."

My vision closes.

The fifth element, said to be unperceivable by human eyes, is before me.

So, in fear of being broken by it, vision shuts itself down.

"Make an oath here.

I am the one who shall become the virtue of all afterworld.

I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld.

Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words.

Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance...!"

"―――Perfect...!"

It's so perfect, I feel like I'm tugging on a whale with a fishing rod!

I've drawn the strongest card for sure...!

Geez, I can't wait for my vision to return.

My vision should recover in a matter of seconds and there will be the summoned Servant right in front of me...

―――Nothing.

"Huh...?"

Nothing is nothing.

There is no change.

I've raged out that much ether and nothing has formed.

And on top of that...

I hear an explosion from the living room.

"WHY!?"

I run.

I keep running without thinking.

I run up the basement stairs and into the living room.

"...The door's broken!?"

The living room door is crooked.

There's no point in turning the handle.

The door doesn't open, even as I push and pull it.

"...Geez, you're in my way...!"

With a crash, I kick through the door into the living room.

"..."

And.

The instant I walk into the living room, I understand everything.

The living room is in a big mess.

It's full of rubble that must have fallen from the ceiling, and there's one man sitting on it cockily.

"..."

Without a doubt, that is the cause of this mess.

"..."

But there's one thing more important than that.

The wall clock is still ticking away time, having escaped destruction.

...That reminds me.

Yes, that's right. Come to think of it, every clock in my house was an hour early today for some reason.

In other words, it's one in the morning right now.

There's actually one more hour until my magical energy is at its peak.

"...I did it again."

I can do most things just like everyone else, but I have one hereditary curse.

That is, to make the biggest mistakes at the most important times...

"...Well, what's done is done. I should reflect on my actions."

I am mad at my own stupidity.

Still irritated, I glare at the man sitting there like he's important.

"So. What are you?"

"Those are your first words? I guess I've been called to a terrible Master."

The man in red gives an exaggerated shrug.

"Maybe I'm the most unlucky of all," he adds.

...I do declare.

This guy has a twisted personality.

"――――――"

But this would be the Servant?

Since they call it a familiar, I thought it was something shapeless, but this is human-like.

...No, that's wrong.

Just standing here, I can tell this thing has outrageous amounts of magical energy.

Don't be fooled by its appearance.

This is certainly an existence far beyond human, a "ghost" that has reached the level of spirits as a human.

"――――――"

I can't be overwhelmed forever.

That thing is mine.

So, I'll have to change my thinking from now on.

"―――Just to check, but you are my Servant, right?"

"That's what I'd like to ask. Are you my Master? This is the first time I've been summoned so roughly, so to be honest, I still can't grasp the situation."

"This is the first time for me as well. I'll have to refuse that kind of a question."

"I see. But when I was summoned, you were not in front of me. Explain to me what's going on."

"Really? Don't joke around and tell me you're like a newborn chick who can only determine your Master when you open your eyes."

The unknown Servant frowns.

It's a rather vague response, and I cannot tell if he's angry at my complaint or impressed at how correct I am.

"Well, anyway, what I'm asking is. You're my servant and not anyone else's, right?

Until we clarify this, I have no obligations to answer any other questions."

"...That's what you say after failing your summoning? In this case, I think there are other things you should say."

"There's nothing else. We have to clearly determine who's the master first."

"―――Hm."

The Servant raises his brow.

Perhaps because it was an imperfect summoning, this guy isn't even trying to hide his dissatisfaction with me.

"Hmm. So we have to define who's master, huh? Your actions are full of mistakes, but it seems your mouth is rather better.

―――Yes, I certainly agree with that opinion. Unless we make it clear who is the stronger and who the weaker, it'll be hard to handle each other."

The Servant looks at me meaningfully as he lays on the rubble.

"Who's the weaker...?"

"Yeah. I am a Servant, so I'll accept this Master-Servant relationship. But that's only according to the contract, right?

Who's superior and if the other is worthy to fight alongside with. That's a different story.

―――Well? Are you a magus worthy to be my Master, young lady?"

The Servant grins.

He smashes my house and that attitude like he's king makes me angry enough, but now he asks me if I'm worthy to be a Master...!?

"―――I'm not asking for your opinions.

All I'm asking is if you are my Servant or not."

I glare at him.

I will not lose to someone who looks down on me this frankly.

"Hm, I see, I see. So you're saying such an obvious question isn't even worth answering? How courageous. Your spirit is that of a splendid Master, but..."

"I s-a-i-d, don't get the order wrong...!

It's the duty of the summoner to confirm first. Now answer me. You are my Servant, right...!?"

I step forward, ready to attack depending on his answer.

"―――Geez. You are a stubborn young lady. We're not getting anywhere this way.

...I guess it can't be helped. Let's say I am your Servant. In that case, would you be my Master? Just hypothetically."

"O-Of course...! If you're my Servant summoned by me, who else but me would be your Master...!?"

I somehow cool my boiling head and glare at this rude guy.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's suppose that's true.

Then, where's the proof that you are my Master?"

The Servant talks nonsense, grinning.

He must think I'll panic about this proof of Master thing.

"Here. This is proof that I'm your Master, right?"

"Hm?"

I show him the Command Spell on the back of my right hand.

Heh, don't think I don't know anything.

My father talked a lot about Masters, so I know about the Command Spell.

"Are you satisfied? Are you still going to complain?"

I thrust before him the proof that I'm a Master.

The Servant in the rubble looks confused, then...

"...Man. Are you serious, young lady?"

His face clouds with discontent.

"Wha... what do you mean, am I serious?"

"I mean, that way of thinking. So you're a Master if you have a Command Spell? A Command Spell is only a tool that governs the Servant.

Geez, you act like a Master just because of that?

What I wanted to see was, are you worthy for me to pledge my loyalty to?"

"Ah... uh."

T-That's true, but... you'd normally think of the Command Spell when talking about the proof that one's a Master.

"...So, what? I'm not fit to be a Master then?"

"I'd like that, but no go. Since you have the Command Spell, it seems you are my summoner. It's unbelievable, but it seems you really are my Master."

He gives an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders.

"..."

―――This is bad.

My boiling point is so low, it seems I won't be able to cool down in time.

"I'm not happy, but I'll accept it.

You're my Master for now. But I have conditions as well. From now on, I will ignore your opinions. I will decide how to fight, and you will follow my plans.

This is the best I'll compromise on. You don't mind that, right, young lady?"

"――――――――"

Uh, I think this is it, Father.

I'm almost at my limit.

"...I see. You accept unhappily, but what do you mean about ignoring my opinions? You're my Servant, right?"

I ask him in a trembling voice, just in case.

There's the issue of the Command Spell too, so this is my last warning, the biggest compromise I can make.

And to that...

"Yeah, in name only. So, formally I'll obey you. But I'm the one doing the fighting. You can hide in the basement here and stay there until the Holy Grail War ends.

That way, even an inexperienced person like you should make it out alive."

He tells me he has no hope for me with eyes full of disdain.

"...!"

"Hm, are you angry? No, I will respect your position, of course. I am called to help my Master win after all.

My victory is yours, and I shall give you everything that I earn in this fight. You shouldn't have any complaints about that, right?"

"――――――――I..."

"You wouldn't be able to use the Command Spell anyway.

Well, you can leave the rest to me. You just worry about your own safe...ty...!?"

"I'm pissed―――!

Fine, if you say that, I'll use it!"

"Anfang...!"

There's no holding back now. I've no sympathy for a twisted guy like him...!

"Wha... you're not...!?"

"Exactly what you're thinking, you rude scum!

"Vertrag...! Ein neuer Nagel Ein neues Gesetz Ein neues Verbrechen―――!"

(I announce to the Command Spell! By the order of the Holy Grail, give the law of obedience to this one, my Servant!)

"You idi...! Wait, are you insane, Master!? Who would use the Command Spell for something like this...!"

"Shut up!

Look, you're my Servant! You have to obey every single one of my orders, okay!?"

"W-What...!?"

―――The symbol on my right hand throbs.

The three Command Spells.

The essence of the Holy Grail War, the three claims to the Servant's unconditional obedience, is now used.

"A-Are you not even thinking...! Using the Command Spell for such a general thing...!"

Huh, it's too late now.

...First of all, I wasn't expecting this either.

I hate myself so much, I want to die.

To go ahead and use the important Command Spell for something like this...!

―――So.

Leaving the ruined living room behind, we move to my room.

In front of me is the Servant who should be "absolutely obedient" from my Command Spell.

He's there, but...

"...I see. I understand your personality now, Master."

How exactly is this "absolutely obedient"?

"Just to make sure... do you understand how important the Command Spell is, Master?"

"I-I know. It's the right to give your Servant three orders, right? What about it?"

"...Geez. Look, the Command Spell forces the Servant to act according to an order.

It doesn't merely stop their actions, it strengthens their actions as well.

For example, I can't instantly teleport to somewhere far away. But if you command me to 'go' using your Command Spell, then assuming we have enough magical energy, such things become possible.

This is what is meant by unconditional obedience. It is the three crystallizations of a great magic that allows a Servant to surpass limits on their ability even they can't control. Well, only two now."

"I-I know that. It's fine, we still have two and that order I gave you isn't useless, either."

"...Man. This was certainly a miscalculation on my part.

The Command Spell works poorly on broad orders.

For broad and long-lasting orders like 'protect me through this' or 'win this battle', the power of the Command Spell weakens. The force will last a long time, but since the associated pain is weak, some Servants will be able to disobey.

In contrast, a single, simple order like 'deliver the next blow with all your power', or 'don't break that glass' is absolute, and even the most powerful Servants will find it hard to disobey.

...So, I think you can guess what I'd like to say next, Master."

"...I get the idea. So you're saying a broad, long-lasting order is meaningless, right?

If the effect is weak, Servants can act against it. It's better to make a single absolute order than to give weak ones, right?"

"Right. Basically, the Command Spell is a way to bring about miracles beyond our abilities. Stupidly using it for orders that can be achieved by other means is unforgivable.

The Command Spell you just used is exactly that. Whether or not I'll obey you is something that we could have solved by discussion. Even with the command, something like 'obey my every order completely' is beyond even a hundred Command Spells."

"Ugh... so the Command Spell I just used was meaningless...?"

"...Normally, the answer would be yes. But it seems that your abilities as a magus are on a completely different level."

"...?"

Is he happy or unhappy?

The Servant has a smile on his face as he sighs.

"On a completely different level... you mean...

Hey, you. Tell me honestly your condition right now."

I have a gut feeling, so I ask him boldly.

"Yeah, that's what I mean by miscalculation.

That Command Spell should have only changed my attitude to 'well, I'll respect Master's opinions slightly'.

But right now, I feel a strong bind from your words. If I disagree with you, let's see... it seems like I drop a rank.

In other words, it's like my body feels heavy when I go against your will."

The Servant shrugs his shoulders as if to say it's a pain.

"―――So..."

...That means the Command Spell wasn't meaningless, and it worked in my favor?

But this guy speaks as sarcastically as always, and it doesn't seem like he's any weaker at all.

Though, even if he is weakened when going against me, I doubt even ten of me could take him on...

"Let me take back what I said before, Master.

You are young, but you are an outstanding magus.

It was my mistake to patronize you and try to keep you out of the battle. I apologize for my rudeness."

He adjusts his stance and bows his head politely.

"Uh―――hey, stop it. We argued a lot, but they say both sides are usually at fault in this sort of thing..."

"I see. I'm glad you understand."

"...You changed your tune quickly."

"Well, it was a miscalculation, but not an unwelcome one. If you're this talented, I have no objections to your involvement in the battle."

"Huh...?"

Uh... he seems to be saying he's found a powerful Master, so...

"So you accept me as Master even without the Command Spell?"

"Of course. I wasn't clear back then as I was just summoned, but we are completely connected now. If you're really a magus, you should be able to feel the connection from the contract."

"Contract...?"

Hm, now that he mentions it, my body does feel strange.

It feels like the nerves, once closed within me, are now pointing outwards.

...And on top of that, part of my magical energy is flowing into the man in front of me.

"I see. Servants are called by the Holy Grail, but what keeps them in this world is..."

"Right, the power of the Master. Servants stay in this world by receiving magical energy from their Masters."

"The magical energy you supply is sufficient. There might be problems with your experience, but your ability is outstanding.

A normal magus would pass out after summoning a Servant, but you're still full of energy.

The Command Spell earlier, and this amount of magical energy... you're definitely a first class Master."

"...! H-Heh! Praising me now won't do you any good."

A bit embarrassed, I avert my gaze.

...I wasn't really expecting this.

I'm forcing him to obey with the Command Spell, but for a Servant, a being superior to humans, to honestly accept that I am his Master...

"...So? Which Servant are you?"

I collect myself and finally get to the point.

"You can't tell from my appearance, huh? Ah, excellent."

...

No, I was just mistaken before.

This guy is certainly making fun of me.

"...All right, this is a question from your Master.

You're not Saber, are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a sword."

"――――――――"

...As I suspected.

This is natural, though. I mistook the time, the summoning circle didn't work, and I even summoned the Servant to the wrong place.

It was all too clumsy to call Saber, the strongest Servant.

"...What a blunder. Using that many jewels and not calling Saber... it's too appalling to face."

"...Hmph. Well, I'm sorry I'm not Saber."

"Huh? Uh, well, it was a big mistake and I regret it, but it's my fault, so..."

"Yeah, Archer isn't too flashy, I know.

All right, I'll make you regret your abuse later on. And I won't accept any apologies when that time comes."

"...Huh?"

...This is unexpected.

The unknown Servant seems disappointed by my fixation on Saber.

"What, did I get on your nerves, Archer?"

"I get it. But keep your eyes open as I will definitely show you how lucky you are."

Archer protests with narrow eyes.

The air he carries is offensive, but his behavior seems childlike and pure.

...You know...

He might be a pretty good guy.

"All right. Then be sure you make me regret it later on, Archer.

If you do, I'll honestly apologize."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it, Master. Know how great the one you summoned is and be grateful.

Though, even if you do apologize then, I probably won't be satisfied."

Archer grins again.

Huh, maybe he does have a twisted personality after all.

"Well, fine. Leaving that aside, which heroic spirit are you?"

"――――"

Archer doesn't answer.

His sarcastic tone disappears, and he frowns seriously.

"Archer? Your Master is asking you a question."

"That's... a secret."

"Huh...?"

"I can't answer the question of who I am, because―――"

"Hold on. If it's for a stupid reason, I'll be pissed."

"―――――――It's..."

Oh, that face again.

Archer must be really troubled as he opens his mouth like he'd rather not say anything.

"―――It's because I don't know myself."

...Wait, what was that..?

"Whaaaaaaat!? Are you making fun of me!?"

"...I didn't mean to insult you, Master.

But this is what you get for your failed summoning. It seems my memory is confused. I know who I am, but things like my name and origin are a bit vague... Well, they're trivial things to be missing, so we shouldn't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Of course I'm worried about it!

If I don't know which heroic spirit you are, I can't tell how strong you are!"

"Oh, that's no problem. It's a trivial matter."

"Trivial, you say? How can I make a plan when I don't know how strong my partner is!? There's no way we can fight like this!"

"What are you saying? I am the servant you summoned. Naturally, I am the strongest."

Straightforwardly.

The knight in red looks at me with absolute confidence and trust.

"Wha..."

My thoughts freeze.

There's no dishonesty in Archer's words.

He thinks more highly of my power than I do, even though we've only just met.

"――――――――"

...My face is burning.

Geez, I'm definitely blushing.

Why am I so weak against unexpected things?

"...Well, fine. It'll make no difference that no one will know your true identity. They do say that to fool your enemies, you must first fool your allies..."

I say this to hide my embarrassment, looking away from Archer.

Well, I can find out later how good a Servant he is.

For now, I have a higher priority.

"All right. I shall not question you about your true identity for now.

So Archer, here's your first task."

"Already? You are aggressive.

So, who's our enemy―――"

As he's asking, I throw a dustpan and broom in front of him.

"―――Huh?"

"Clean the room downstairs, please. You made that mess, so be responsible and clean the place up."

"――――――"

He stands there blankly for ten seconds.

After recovering his thoughts, he grabs the broom ready to make an objection.

"Hold on. Just what do you think a Servant is?"

"A familiar, right? He's a bit insolent, so he's difficult to control."

"――――――――"

Archer swallows his words.

I don't intend to take back my words, and I do have a trump card.

"Objection. I refuse such an ord―――"

"Really? This is an order as a Master. Doesn't your body feel heavy when you go against your Master's wishes?"

"Ugh."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to you, but the penalty would continue until you clean up the living room. Won't it be dangerous to fight in such a condition from tomorrow?"

"Ugh."

He groans for a few seconds, clenching the broom.

The Servant in the red coat, Archer, closes his eyes in dismay.

"Understood. Damn you, Master."

He acknowledges my request gracefully.

Well.

It's getting late, so I should rest for tonight.

I can decide about how to treat him after I wake up.

―――The day of fate comes to a close.

No, this night is the start of fate.

There are six including myself now.

Once the last one summons a Servant, the seventh one who is not yet a Master, this Holy Grail War will commence.

It's not far ahead.

The battle I've waited ten years for is about to commence...


	2. Prologue 2

―――The Holy Grail War.  
It is a great ritual, which has been practiced for hundreds of years.  
If one enters the ritual, one must eliminate the other six, as it is a battle for one's life.

I don't know when the Holy Grail War began.  
It is said that the Holy Grail is in the land of Fuyuki, and that many magi have fought each other here in the past.  
They had only one purpose... to obtain the Noble Phantasm called the Holy Grail.

But the origin of the Holy Grail is unknown.  
It's certain that it never received the blood of God, but its power matches that of the one in the legend―――  
Yes.  
It is said that the Holy Grail can grant any wish.

Only one has the right to possess it.  
The Holy Grail can only grant one wish for one person.  
But seven magi are needed to summon the Holy Grail in this land.  
One miracle, seven collaborators.  
...Well, the point is, it was only a matter of time before a fight broke out over the Holy Grail.

It began like an ordinary fight over resources.  
The seven magi used the power of the Holy Grail equally to each summon a familiar, a "Servant", to battle the other magi.

Only one magus will obtain the Holy Grail.  
And so, each of them treated the other six, once allies, now as enemies, and a gruesome fight began.  
This is the ritual called the Holy Grail War, a competition between magi for the Holy Grail.

The magi chosen by the Holy Grail are called Masters, and each Master receives a powerful familiar called a Servant by the grace of the Holy Grail.  
―――There are two proofs that one is a Master.  
Summoning a Servant and making it obey.  
And obtaining the three Command Spells that can order the Servant.

The first goes without saying.  
Yesterday... no, a few hours ago to be exact... I summoned Archer to be my Servant.  
That leaves only the second.  
I must protect to the end this Command Spell that binds the Servant.  
For a Master, this is probably the most important thing of all.

The pattern inscribed on my right hand after summoning Archer... this is the Command Spell.  
This holy sign, granted by the Holy Grail, is the proof of a Master who has summoned a Servant.

This mark with concentrated magical energy is an instantaneous thing, not an eternal one.  
It is consumed by use, and as the appearance suggests, it has one use for each strike.  
In other words, only three times.  
A master who loses all three of their Command Spells will be unable to control their Servant and faces death.

...So.  
The Command Spell must be guarded as closely as one's life.  
It hurts my head to think that I've used one right at the start, but it wasn't completely meaningless, so I'll call it good.  
Because it's not unusual for Servants to go against their Masters.  
I'm fortunate to have been able to chain him using one Command Spell.

...Well, that's the gist of it.  
The Holy Grail War will start when the seven Servants are all summoned.  
I can't just sleep in.  
I don't know when the last Master will appear, but it should be soon――――

"Mm... morning already...?"  
...I'm so tired.  
Looking out of the window dazed, I notice the sun's already way up.

"...It's past nine... I don't think it's a question of being late any more..."  
Glancing at the clock, I confirm to myself that I'll be skipping school today.

"...My body's so heavy... It feels like he's taken over half my body."  
I sit up in bed and take a deep breath.  
...I'm not tired just because I'm not a morning person.  
Like Archer said, a Master who has just summoned their Servant cannot function satisfactorily.

"――――That's right.  
I summoned Archer, not Saber."  
I can remember clearly.  
Well, it's not something I want to remember... but even if I don't like it, there's no second chance.

"About a day until my magical energy returns, huh? Then I guess today will just be a test drive."  
I slowly climb out of bed.  
...I fight a bit against the unseasonably warm air and my desire to stay wrapped up in my blanket.  
I knock out the desire to go back to sleep in the third second of the match and check myself in the mirror.  
Nothing's obviously wrong. Except for the fact that I have only about half the usual magical energy in my body, everything's up to par.

"―――Well, there shouldn't be any problems."  
For now, I want to check the situation.  
The Servant I summoned is Archer.  
He's a rude guy with no manners to spare for his summoner and Master.  
And on top of that, he doesn't know who he is.  
...Oh, I'm getting a headache already.

"...I'll have to live without his Noble Phantasm until his memory returns. Well, there's no way he can use it if he doesn't remember it."  
Servants are powerful familiars on their own, but what makes them the most powerful is the fact that they all have one powerful "secret move".  
The problem is, Archer says he can't remember what it is.

"―――Well, it's partly my fault, so we'll have to make do."

That's right. As this is how things ended up, we're both on the same boat.  
I hope he sorts out his memories soon, but with the way he's acting right now... who knows when that'll be.  
...Honestly.  
Looks like we've got a load of problems ahead――――

"...Wow. Maybe I should have a better opinion of him."  
The living room is just the way it was.  
I only expected him to clear up the rubble, so I'm moved that he went this far.

He must have felt bad about making such a mess of the living room or he wouldn't have done this.  
I should call him admirable or maybe just a nice guy――――

"The sun's already up. You're pretty loose."

I take it back.  
This shameless attitude... he doesn't deserve any praise at all.

"―――Morning. You seem pretty relaxed. I see you've made yourself at home here."  
"Well, it's the room I spent the night in. I've pretty much figured out where everything is. Oh, since I was cleaning anyway, I cleaned up the kitchen too. I was expecting more mess, but it was rather clean. That's quite impressive considering that you live in a Western-style house by yourself."

"..."  
I'm getting a headache.  
Why is my Servant checking my cleanliness?  
They say Servants think only of battles, so maybe this guy's broken somehow...

"I see, you're not doing well, are you? You seemed well last night, but sleep must have brought up your fatigue.  
"―――Hm, I'll get you a drink, if tea's okay."  
So at home in a stranger's house.  
Archer stands, takes out a new teacup without a moment's confusion, and pours a fine rose-colored tea.

"――――――――"  
There are all sorts of things I want to say, but I surprisingly don't feel like interrupting him.  
Every aspect of his motion is refined, and you could even say he is being considerate.

"...Oh well. It's true that I'm tired, so I guess I'll have a drink."  
I take a seat.  
He hands me the teacup silently, and I take a sip.  
――――Oh, it's good.

Of course, it's an exotic Chinese tea. It's the best part of my favorite leaf, so I'd get mad if it tasted bad.  
In fact, I get mad when someone uses one of my favorites without permission.  
...Yes.  
I would get mad, but when it's brewed so wonderfully, I'm too happy to complain.

"Hmm. Hm-Hm."  
"...Hold on. What are you laughing about?"  
"Well, I was going to ask what you thought of it, but when you make a face like that, there's no point in asking."

I slam the cup down onto the table.

"Don't waste it. You should enjoy it while it's hot. If I'm distracting you, I'll go."  
"Thanks but no thanks. I didn't become a Master just so someone could brew me tea. Besides, there's no need for you to do things without orders."

"I see. Certainly, I did not form a contract with you to brew tea or clean up after you. If that's how you want it, I'll be careful from now on."  
"Right. What I need is a powerful familiar.  
I've never heard of a Servant who does things around the house, and I've no need of one either."

"Hm? What do you mean, no need?"  
"Nothing. Interpret it however you want.  
More importantly, do you remember who you are now?"

Archer shakes his head.  
...Just as I thought, it's bad.  
If he can't remember it after one night, it's not going to come back easily. Even if we test various things today, this is still...

"All right. I'll work out what to do about your memory.  
Well, get ready, Archer. Since you were just summoned, you don't know your way around yet, right? I'll show you around town."  
"Get ready? There's no need. If you want to go, we can go right now."

"Hey, you're going to walk around in that? It hardly looks normal, and besides, other Masters would be able to tell you're a Servant right away.  
I don't intend to go announcing to everyone that I'm a Master, you know."

"Oh, so that's what you meant.  
It's not a problem. Certainly I will need to change, but only when I take form.  
Servants are spirits after all. We become spirits when not in battle to reduce the burden on our Masters."

"Oh yeah. You are still a heroic spirit even if you're summoned already. Since it's the Master's magical energy that gives the spirit form, if I cut off that magical energy..."

"Naturally, we would return to spirit form.  
A Servant in that state is like a guardian spirit. We cannot be observed by anyone except the Master we are connected to by the leyline.  
We can still talk though, so it's no problem if we're going scouting."

"Wow, that's really convenient. In that case, it must be hard to search for other Masters."  
"Yes. But magi can sense other magi, right? In the same way, Servants can sense other Servants.  
If a Servant knows powerful magic, they would be able to sense Servants even from a distance."

...Just as Archer says.  
A Master is usually a great magus.  
A magus with strong magical energy is sensitive to other magical energy.  
But as far as I know, no one in this town has magical energy that strong.

"Hmm... So, what about you? Can you tell where the other Servants are?"  
"Master, have you forgotten my class? Sensing distant enemies isn't a job for a knight."  
...Well, I guess not.  
Archer's magical energy isn't that strong.  
I expect only the Servant Caster would have enough magical energy to locate enemies from a distance.

"All right. Then, follow me, Archer. I'll show you the world you've been summoned into."  
"I don't think it will be that new for me.  
―――But, Master, aren't you forgetting something important?"  
"Hm? What do you mean by something important?"  
"...Geez. You're really not up to par yet. We have yet to exchange the most important part of our contract."

"The most important exchange――――?"  
Equivalent exchange?  
No, fundamentally, the reward for the Servant is to participate in the Holy Grail War.  
There shouldn't be any more exchanges necessary―――

"...You're really not a morning person, are you?"  
Archer says so in surprise.  
Listening to his sarcastic comment, I realize something.  
Come to think of it...  
He hasn't addressed me by name yet.

"―――Ah. Crap... names."  
"I guess you've realized. Well, it's not too late. So Master, what is your name? How should I address you from now on?"  
Archer asks sulkily.

――――Dammit. He is a good person.  
Yes, there's no mistake.  
After all, there's no meaning to exchanging names.  
Servant and Master have a relationship forced upon them by the Command Spell.  
For a contract with a normal familiar, the exchange of names has a great deal of meaning, but no such bond is needed between the Master and the Servant.

But still, Archer calls it important.  
It's a proof of trust that we shall be fighting alongside each other, even without the Command Spell.

"...I'm Tohsaka Rin. You can call me whatever you like."  
I answer bluntly, unable to be true to my feelings.

...Well, actually, it would probably be easier for me to be addressed in a reserved manner like "you" or "Master", and he'll probably call me that.  
But that said...  
Archer mutters my name to himself.  
"I shall call you Rin. ...Yes, the name suits you well,"  
He says something outrageous.

"――――――――"  
"Rin? What's wrong? You don't look normal."  
"――――S-Shut up! Let's just go! W-We don't have time to relax...!"

I turn away and start walking.  
I'm vexed. I don't know why, but I am.  
Did Archer say that just to make me feel this way?

"...It's possible. He'll certainly do that sort of a thing..."  
Yes, that must be it.  
So my face getting hot and my heart pounding, they're all part of his plan.  
Be careful, Rin.  
You're going to have to work with this crooked guy from now on.

I go out with Archer.  
The city we live in, Fuyuki City, can be basically divided into two towns.  
Here, the place with old houses and traditional buildings, is Miyama City.  
On the other side of the river is Shinto, where modern development is happening.  
My house is in the older section, Miyama City.

Miyama City is broadly separated into two sections as well.  
This is one of the sections, the Western-style houses, where immigrants from foreign countries live.  
And on the other side is the area of old Japanese-style houses, with a mountain behind it.  
Both sections are on top of hills, so you could say both are suburbs.  
The houses in between these two sections are relatively ordinary.  
As a demonstration...

They're this ordinary.  
This is the crossroads of Miyama City and the hill leading up to the Western-style houses like mine.  
On the opposite side, a hill leads up to the Japanese-style houses.  
A bridge leads to the neighboring town of Shinto, and the other way leads to the school, shopping district, and even Ryudou Temple up on the mountain.

And this is the large bridge connecting Shinto and Miyama City.  
A few years ago, a big station was built over that side and it has grown rapidly since then.  
Even though Miyama City and Shinto are in the same city, you can think of them as totally different places.

The city's name "Fuyuki", or "Winter Tree", supposedly comes from the fact that winters are long here.  
Thinking about it, this place certainly has a long winter.  
In contrast though, it's quite warm here and February here is about as warm as December everywhere else.  
I bet a few hot springs would turn up if you went digging around.

Then again, this half-hearted cold would make the city a poor hot springs resort.  
Fuyuki City has a friendly winter and a strange climate that enters spring in April with no changes.

Shinto is all like this.  
The rapidly developing town started to build tall buildings as if rushed by something, and as a result, it looks very artificial.  
Though, that's only in the last ten years.  
From what I hear, the big fire here ten years ago pretty much burned down the whole residential district.  
These buildings were constructed on the land no one lived on any more.

――――And.  
This is the center of it.

"This is Shinto's park. Now that we've seen all the important locations, what are your thoughts?"  
I ask Archer who is standing next to me.  
I can't see him, of course.

"It's a big park. But is there some reason there's no one here?"  
"So it shows, huh? Well, that's because there's a history to this place."

I look around the park.  
A park this big and organized should be a playground for kids, even on weekdays.  
But there are only a few people here and a desolate feeling runs though the place.

"It was about ten years ago. They say there was a huge fire in this area. It burned for a day until it went out just as it began to rain.  
Afterwards, the town was rebuilt, but this place was left as it was.  
It was burned to ashes, so they made it into a park."

"――――――――"  
Archer says nothing.  
But even though I can't see him, I can tell that he is feeling something special.

"...You seem to have noticed. That's right, this is where the last Holy Grail War ended. I don't know the details, but the last war ended here, and the place has been like this ever since."  
"―――I see. That must be why this place is full of so many grudges."

"Hmm. You can sense those kinds of things?"  
"Servants are spirits. We are beings similar to grudges and formed obsessions. Therefore, we are sensitive to such 'remnants' like us. There were places in town with strong regrets, but this place is on a completely different level. To us, this place is more like a Reality Marble."  
Archer brings up an unusual term in a motionless voice.

――――Reality Marble.  
One of the magics considered the pinnacle of magi, said to be infinitely close to sorcery.  
For hundreds of years, a "boundary field" has been the defensive field that protects a magus.  
Put simply, it's a vicious version of a security system on a house.

A boundary field is something applied to an existing area or building to protect oneself from outside enemies.  
But it is merely a transformation applied to what already exists.

But a Reality Marble is different.  
A Reality Marble is an image that erodes reality.  
The imagined world of a magus―――a boundary field that paints over reality by letting a magus's heart take form―――That is what we call a Reality Marble.  
In other words, it's a large-ranged magic that distorts, no, remakes the world as the magus wishes――――

"Rin? What, are you thinking?"  
"Eh...? No, I was just surprised.  
I just thought that 'Reality Marble' seemed an uncommon term for an Archer."  
"What, is it strange for me to know it?"

"Of course. Reality Marble is the taboo of taboos, the secret principle's secret principle. It doesn't make any sense for an Archer to know about it."  
"Isn't that right", I ask with my expression.  
And then, I sense him sighing heavily next to me.

"Rin, a hero is someone who excels with both magic and weaponry.  
It's fine if you want to think that an Archer can only use bows, but please don't take such an optimistic view of the other Servants."  
...Ugh.  
Come to think of it, he's right.

"I-I understand. That was a careless thing to say. I'll be careful from now on, so it's okay, right?"  
"...Rin, I'm going to be honest. You are excellent, but because of that, you have a habit of underestimating others. You should reform that habit before you grow up."

"...! Y-You're being rather rude...!"  
R-Reform, that's like training bad habits out of a horse...!

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to make it sound like you're a disobedient horse, I just used the word because it suited your image."  
"Hey, that's even worse――――ouch!?"  
My right arm suddenly hurts.

"――――Rin?"  
"...Be quiet for a second, Archer."  
The Command Spell engraved on my right hand is hurting.  
A small warning as if to get my attention.  
"――――Someone's watching us."  
"Hm."

...I extend my consciousness to the surroundings.  
I roll out the threads of my consciousness and search through the park.  
"...I can't find him.  
What about you, Archer?"

"―――It's difficult. I can't even feel the stare."  
"...Then, it must be a Master watching."

[wrap texʹ="I"]I don't know who it is, but if Archer can't sense it, it has to be a Master.  
There aren't seven of us yet, but if we wanted to, we could start the fight at any time.  
It seems the one watching us wants to battle, but...

"...The Command Spell reacts to other Command Spells. So that must mean that if you are a Master, you should be able to recognize other Masters when you see them. Then wouldn't that mean you should be able to identify the other Master too?"

"Yes. But a superior magus can conceal their magical energy. Even though Command Spells react to each other, they operate on magical energy. If the Master has closed his Magic Circuit, it will be hard to find him."

"...That's troubling. That means we are showing them our location."  
"That's right. Well, if I search around my house, I should be able to find something that kills my magical energy, but..."  
"You don't need it?"  
"Right. Because if I don't hide it, they'll come to us, right? It saves us the trouble of going to find them."

Archer takes a deep breath and goes quiet as if he's shocked.

"...What? You want to say I shouldn't be overconfident?"  
I ask, remembering our previous conversation.  
But Archer just says, "That's impossible".  
"You're strongest like this.  
Yeah, you can let those weaklings follow us about."  
He says, trying to hold back his laughter.

...Well, it's not like I like his response, but we decide to continue walking around town.

We tour the important places, really dragging our observer around, have dinner along the way, and bring things to a conclusion.  
We've been walking a lot, and it's now seven.  
At this time of the night, our destination should give us the best view.

A strong wind.  
The tallest building in Shinto.  
The view from the rooftop of this building is a fitting end for this day.

"What do you think? This place has a great view, Archer."  
"...Geez. I pity whoever you go out with someday. You dragged me around all day."  
"Hm? Did you say something, Archer?"  
"Just an honest opinion. ...Oh, this is certainly a nice place. If we had came here to begin with, we wouldn't have had to walk around like we have been."

"What are you talking about? Certainly it's a nice view, but all you can tell from here is the overview of the town. You have to go to the places themselves to know the layout."  
"―――That's not true. My class isn't Archer for nothing. You can't be an archer unless you have good eyesight."

"Is that so? So can you see my house from here, Archer?"  
"No, I can't see the neighboring town from here. At most, I can see as far as the bridge. At that range, I can count the number of tiles."

"No way, the tiles on the bridge...!?"  
That's not just good. His eyesight could match the telescopes you find on these rooftops.

"I'm surprised. You really are Archer."  
"...Rin. I don't like to think so, but, are you making fun of me?"  
"Of course not. I just misunderstood because even though you're called Archer, you don't seem like one."  
"That's a troubling claim. I shall question you further on this matter when we get home."

It seems Archer has taken a liking to the view as he falls silent.  
He's probably working out the town's layout.  
...I can't interrupt while he's surveying the battlefield.  
I leave Archer's side and move to the edge of the building.

"―――――"  
All I can see with my eyesight is the lights below this building.  
Like the headlights of the cars in the street, and the people going home after work.  
I can't tell what kinds of cars or what kinds of people they are.

I can see them, but still not see them.  
Just like noticing someone is watching me before, but not being able to see the watcher.

"―――At the very least, there's one person that has his base in Shinto."  
I strain my eyes and stare below me.  
...There are seven Masters in all.  
I still don't know who the Masters are nor which Servants they command.  
Right now, I assume all the Masters are walking around town collecting information on other Masters.

"―――?"  
Suddenly, I feel someone's eyes on me.  
There's no reaction from my Command Spell.  
I just feel someone's eyes on me.

"From below...?"  
I look down.  
...There are many people walking around on the road.  
Among them is a person.  
One person is looking up at me as if looking up at the moon.

"..."  
I can't tell for sure who it is.  
I can't tell for sure, but I still know who it is.  
...It's surprising.  
What's he doing at this kind of a time?

"Rin. Have you found an enemy?"  
Archer calls out to me as if sensing my excitement.

"―――Nothing. I just saw someone I knew. Just an ordinary person, nothing to do with us."  
I answer, unable to hide my irritation, and leave the place where I was standing.  
There's no way he could have seen me from the ground.  
He must have been looking up at the building by coincidence.  
So it doesn't mean I was noticed.

...But still.  
I'm angry that I let him see me acting as a magus.

By the time we get back to Miyama City, it's already past nine o'clock.  
Unlike Shinto, Miyama City is an old residential district.  
No one walks around after nine, and the town grows as quiet as midnight.

"So that's pretty much it. Do you have a good idea of the town?"  
"...Hm? Yeah, I get it. I'll figure out the rest as we go along."  
"Then we're done for the day. I'm not up to par either, so let's go home and rest."

We climb the road up the gentle hill.  
...And,  
There's someone walking in front of us.  
"Huh? Sakura...?"  
This is bad.  
I don't want to see her right now.

"Rin? Why are we hiding?"  
"Shut up! Oh, that person is someone I know. I skipped school today, so I don't want to see her."  
As I speak, I look at the figure ahead of us.

On the road...  
There's the well-known first year student,[r]  
and a foreigner I don't know.

They are talking about something.  
...No, it seems the foreigner is talking to Sakura against her wishes.

"Rin? Is the person you know the foreigner?"  
"No, I don't know him. There are lots of Western-style houses around here, so he might be visiting one of them."  
I say that much, then scold myself for being too soft where that girl is involved.

"...Archer, is he human?"  
"I don't know. He has form, so he should be human. At the very least, he is not a Servant."  
"Right. He's not a Master either, so I guess it's just a minor quarrel."  
...Still, I know she's not the kind of girl to get into trouble with a guy...

"They're going. The girl is walking up the hill.  
The man is..."  
The blond guy goes down the road we came up.

"Well then, you can use this place. I'm going to bed unless you have any questions first."  
"I don't have any important questions. Your decision not to rush into a battle is the correct one. You should use tonight to recover your magical energy."  
"Yes. I will see you tomorrow then. Please make me tea tomorrow morning."

Fatigue hits me hard once I walk into my room.  
"―――Oh yeah, I have to contact Kirei before I go to bed."  
That annoying priest.  
He'll already be getting ready to call in the substitute magus.  
I don't really care about that, but he is my guardian, so I should at least do the right thing.

"Phone, phone..."  
I dial the number.  
And soon, the fake priest picks up.

"Kirei? It's me. I formed a contract with a Servant just yesterday, so register me officially as a Master."

A brief silence.  
Kirei's silence has enough pressure to stress you out even over the phone.

"...Understood. Now what? You should come and see me at least once. I have something to give you that I received from your parents. They said to give it to you only if you become a Master before you become an adult."

"Oh, you mean Father's will? I already deciphered it and got the item, so it's fine. I'll come and see you if I feel like it. Goodbye."  
"Wait, Rin. If you are a Master now――――"  
I hang up, not hearing him out.  
Listening to Kirei's lecture while I'm tired won't help me recover my magical energy.

"―――Right, all preparations are done now..."  
All that's left is to sleep.  
When I wake up next, it should be a completely different morning.  
...Ten years ago.  
The Holy Grail War, in which my father competed as a Master and was defeated.  
Now, I'm entering that same battle...


	3. Prologue 3

So.  
After breakfast, I clearly explain my immediate plans.

"What? You're going to school?"  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Archer?"  
"...No problems, it's just..."

Archer hesitates, but does not object.  
He must have realized yesterday that I'm not the type to take back my decisions.  
I can kind of tell without him saying so. Archer is sarcastic, but he has an honest side to him. So it seems he won't complain about something he's accepted.

Yes, in other words, he's faithful in an awkward way.  
This is my conclusion... no, more of an intuition after watching Archer for all of yesterday.

"Rin. As you are a Master now, you must always be cautious of other Masters. School is a place where it's hard to remain prepared against sudden attacks."

"That's not true. Look, Archer, even though I am a Master now, I don't intend to change my lifestyle. Besides, a battle between Masters is something that should be done out of public view, right? So, if we are at school where there are lots of people, I don't think we'll see any kind of surprise attacks."

"...I see. If that's what you've decided, I can only obey.  
But I can guard you in spirit form, right? You don't intend for me to stay here while you go to school?"

"Of course not. Not just at school, but I will want you by my side whenever I go outside. It is the Servant's role to protect the Master, so I'll be counting on you."  
"I'm relieved to hear that. It is the duty of a knight to answer trust placed on us. I shall do my best to meet your expectations."

"But Rin, just hypothetically, what would you do if there were an enemy in that safe place?"  
"Hm? What, are you suggesting there might be a Master at school?"  
"That's right. It's certainly hard for anyone who isn't a teacher or student to get in, but wouldn't it be a problem if someone already there is a Master?"

"I don't think that's possible. In this town, there's only one family of magi other than the Tohsaka. That other family has declined, and they don't even have a Master."

"How do you know there isn't a Master?"  
"Hey, it's only natural to investigate another family of magi in the same town.  
He isn't a Master and his successor doesn't have enough magical energy to become a Master, so we can just ignore them."

"I see. So, there is another magus at the school you go to. But you say that magus doesn't have sufficient magical energy to become a Master, is that correct?"

"Exactly. So most Masters will probably be coming from elsewhere. I don't think such people would come to the school."  
"...Well, for now, at least.  
But Rin, there are always exceptions. What if there is a magus at your school that you don't know about?"

"Like I said, there aren't any. Magi are sensitive to other magi. If we were at the same school for a year, I should be able to sense other magi no matter how well they hide it.  
I will state with confidence that there are only two magi at our school. One of them is me, and the other is only an apprentice who doesn't have enough power to become a Master.  
Do you understand? Your caution is just needless worrying. It's completely impossible."

"That's why this is only a hypothetical scenario. There's always another side to things.  
It's only natural for unexpected things to occur.  
I'm saying that when it does happen, do not blame me."

Archer smiles dryly.  
...Just that action makes me want to take it out on him, but if I did, I would be late for school.

"That won't happen. A hypothetical is a hypothetical because it won't happen. If it does, it just means my analysis was too shallow."

"All right, I'll remember that. Let's go then, Rin.  
It should take thirty minutes to get to the school, so we won't make it unless we leave soon."

"I'm surprised. Hypotheticals do happen."  
"Yes, I am surprised as well. Wow, it pays to argue over everything. It had an unexpected payoff."

As soon as we pass the school's main gate, we joke around like that.  
Around us are students heading to classrooms and it's almost time for homeroom.  
In the crowd of people rushing into the school building, we stand dumbfounded.

"This isn't just the air stagnating. Isn't there a boundary field set up already?"  
"It's not complete, but the preparation seems to have already started.  
If he's doing this so openly, he must be a real big shot..."

"Or a complete amateur. A boundary field that lets others notice the abnormality is only third class. To be first class, it has to be hidden until it's activated."  
"―――So. Which do you think it is, Rin?"

"Who knows? I don't care if he's third class or first class.  
I'm just going to beat him mercilessly for setting up such an indecent thing in my territory."

I walk angrily through the schoolyard.  
As a magus, I'm not about to mince words, but I can't be satisfied until I properly punish the creator of this boundary field.

After second period, while walking back from the music room...  
I see a first year student walking unsteadily.  
The student is carrying some stack of papers and it looks like she 's having trouble.

"I'll help, Sakura."  
"Huh―――?"  
"Ah, Tohsaka...Senpai―――"  
"What, handouts? World history... that'll be my homeroom teacher. That Kuzuki, what's he thinking making a girl do this? Here, give me half of it."

"Oh... Yes. Thank you, Senpai."  
"It's fine. So, we're taking these to your classroom?"  
"...No, we're taking them to Kuzuki-Sensei. He said he's recalling them because there was a misspelling."

"...I understand. Kuzuki's really stubborn. He's the guy who cancelled a whole test just because there was one misspelling in it."  
"...Huh? You mean the school's exam?"

"Right. I think it was last year's midterm. He came in while everyone was filling in their names and said in his usual tone that the midterm has a misspelling in it. He said that the question was not correct, so the midterm was to be cancelled and retaken at a later date. We were surprised, but so were the teachers, and they still talk about it today."

"That's just like Kuzuki-Sensei. He doesn't think teachers should make any mistakes."  
"He goes too far, though. You'll realize soon, too. Kuzuki is as stubborn as a rock or a mountain."

"Heehee. Tohsaka-Senpai, you must like Kuzuki-Sensei. It's rare for you to talk about someone like that."  
"Really? ...Well, I do think he should be more flexible, but..."  
I think that, but I also think he's not bad this way.

At our school, there's a teacher liked by all students and a teacher feared by all students.  
The balance between the two works so well that I think Kuzuki-Sensei is a good disciplinarian. He's the stick in the carrot and stick approach.

"Well, you'll get to see more of him once you reach second year. He teaches ethics too.  
...More importantly, Sakura, is it all right if I ask you something?"  
"Huh? What is it, Senpai?"  
"It's about yesterday. Were you talking to a strange foreigner?"

"Oh... y-you were watching, Senpai?"  
"Just by chance. So, what was it? Do you know him?"  
"...No. Well, he was a strange person and he seemed to be lost. He asked me lots of things, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, so, um..."  
Ah, so she ran away.

"I see. Sorry, I was just a bit curious."  
"No, it's all right... Um, here is fine, Senpai. I only have to hand these to him now."  
"Okay. See you later then."  
I pass the handouts back to Sakura.  
As I start to head back to my classroom, I pause.

"Sakura, how are things?"  
"Ah... yes, it's okay. I'm doing fine."  
"...I see. Well, if Shinji does something again, tell me. He doesn't know when to stop, so it will only get worse if you don't say anything."

"It's fine. You don't need to worry, Senpai. Nii-san has been kind recently."  
...If she says that with such a smile, I can't say anything else.  
I bid her goodbye once more and turn my back on the familiar junior.

The day ends.  
Students leave the classroom and the building gets darker by the second.  
The sun will set soon.  
When the red sun sets and night falls, there should be no one left in the school.

"Let's begin, Archer. First, we need to check out the boundary field. Once we figure out what kind of boundary field it is, we'll decide whether to eliminate it or leave it."  
I address my invisible partner.  
Archer must understand as I sense him nodding.

A boundary field is something that protects its caster.  
You could call it a geographical magic in which one knits a line of magic across a land to change the interior.

Infinite different effects are possible within a boundary field.  
There are all sorts of boundary field, from ones that conceal the area from people's eyes, to ones that limit the use of magic within them.  
The most aggressive of all are those that oppress life forms within them.

The boundary field laid out over our school is of that kind.  
It is not yet complete, but once it is, everyone in the school should fall unconscious.

But something like this won't affect me.  
After all, a boundary field is something targeted not at me, but at the place I am in.  
Such an indirect magical energy intervention has no effect on magi, who have magical energy throughout their bodies.  
A weak current floating through the air will only be repelled by a strong current like myself.

So this boundary field has a different intention.  
I don't know what kind of person set up this boundary field, but his intention is not to defeat a Master.  
It's hard to believe, but his target is everyone in this school.  
...There's only one reason to do something like that.  
Unbelievably, this guy is――――

I search the school building and emerge onto the rooftop to finish.  
It's dark outside.  
It's eight o'clock now, way past the school closing time which is six.  
The only people still in the school are me and Archer.

"―――So, this makes seven. Well, it looks like this is the origin."  
A seven-stroke mark is openly drawn on the rooftop.  
This purplish-red character only visible to magi is something I have never seen before, engraved with something unknown.

"...Dammit. This isn't something I can handle."  
The person who set up this boundary field didn't think about anything.  
He didn't think, but the boundary field is bound with amazing skill.  
I can temporarily drain magical energy from this boundary field, but I cannot eliminate the boundary field itself.  
The boundary field can be reactivated just by having the caster put more magical energy into it again.

"――――――――"  
Archer says nothing.  
...He's been quiet ever since we came out onto the rooftop, probably because he too recognizes the power of this boundary field.  
This boundary field doesn't just drain one's strength.  
Once activated, it will literally "dissolve" all the people within it.

There are boundary fields that drain physical and mental strength from people within them.  
But the boundary field laid out over this school is on a completely different level.  
This is a soul-eater. It is a Bloodfort that dissolves people within it and claims the souls that seep out.

Since ancient times, souls have been hard to handle.  
Even though they're believed to exist and are necessary for magic, only one magus has ever understood the soul.

Souls are only "things to be investigated", or "things to be moved into containers".  
It's incomprehensible not merely to suck them out but also to collect them in a single place.  
It's because a magus has no use for them even if one were to collect this unconvertible energy.  
So if there's a reason, it must be...

"Archer. Are you Servants... this kind of creature?"  
I ask coldly.

"...It is as you suspect. I told you we are basically spirits. Therefore, our meals consist of souls and mental constituents.  
As you subsist on meat, we subsist on souls and minds.  
Our basic abilities do not change from such nourishment, but we do become tougher. In other words, our magical energy capacity increases."

...Yes.  
To strengthen your Servant, you must attack people indiscriminately.

"So the magical energy the Master provides isn't enough?"  
"It's not that, but it doesn't hurt to have more. In war, if you lack strength, you make up for it with supplies, right?  
It's a basic tactic for a Master to steal energy from the people around them. In that regard, this boundary field is very efficient."

"――――――――"  
Archer is saying that if I want to win, I should kill people and steal their strength.  
How simple.  
I already knew that.  
That's why I think I know which path I am going to choose.

"That annoys me. Don't ever mention it again, Archer."  
I say so while staring at the mark on the ground.  
For some reason, Archer sounds happy as he confidently answers,[r]  
"I feel the same way. I do not intend to do so either."

"...Well, let's erase this. It's meaningless, but it should hinder them a bit."  
I approach the mark engraved on the ground and extend my left arm.  
The Magic Crest on my left arm is the "book of magic" passed down the Tohsaka family.

I switch on my sense.  
I push magical energy into my Magic Crest, read the part that explains the elimination of boundary fields, and now all I have to do is activate it.

"Abzug. Bedienung Mittelstand."  
Eliminate. Surgical extraction, second section.  
I touch the ground with my left hand and let my magical energy flow out.  
This will at least wash the color off this mark, but―――  
"What, you're going to erase it? What a waste."  
Suddenly.  
As if to stop the erasure of the boundary field, a voice echoes over.

"――――!"  
I quickly stand up and turn around.  
On top of the water tower.  
In the sky ten meters away, a guy is looking down at me.

Deep ultramarine that melts into the night.  
His grin is wild and a bestial smell carries on the wind.  
...The stare of the beast is a cool one.  
The man in blue looks at me like an old friend, even in this situation―――

"―――Is this your doing?"

"No. Petty tricks are the magi's job. We only fight as we are commanded to. Isn't that right, you over there?"

"――――!"  
Casual, but his voice is filled with murderous intent.  
This guy can see Archer...!

"As I thought, a Servant...!"  
"That's right. Since you can tell, I can consider you as my enemy, right?"

My spine freezes.  
A normal, light tone of voice.  
And it's colder than anything I've ever heard, scary enough to make me vomit...

"――――――――"  
I can't tell how I should move or what my best course is.  
But my reason is telling me absolutely not to fight this man right here――――!

"...Wow. That's pretty good. You seem like you don't know anything, but you grasp the important points.  
Man, I messed up. I shouldn't have called out to you just for fun."  
The man raises his arm.

It happens in an instant.  
The arm that held nothing until now...  
Now holds a red weapon, two meters long.

"Hah――――――――!"  
I jump to the side without thinking.  
I can't spare the time to consider that I can't jump full force while on a rooftop.  
I just jump with full force to the side as if trying to smash the fence...!

A whirlwind brushes past my hair.  
―――Barely made it.  
He rushed me in an eyeblink and mercilessly slashed at the space I just occupied.

"Hah, you've got some good legs, young lady...!"  
―――The blue whirlwind pursues me.  
There are no escapes.  
The fence is behind me. To my sides... no, I won't make it...!

"Es ist gros, es ist klein...!"  
My response is fast.  
I run the Magic Crest on my left arm and assemble the magic in a single measure.  
It lightens my body and adjusts gravity.  
In this instant, my body becomes light as a feather, and I leap――――

"Rin...!"  
"I know, let me handle it...!"  
I jump over the fence and fall from the rooftop.

"――――"  
The wind and pressure push against my body.  
Fifteen meters to the ground, 1.7 seconds until landing...[r]  
No, that's too slow. He'll catch up...!

"Vox, gott es Atlas――――!  
Archer, take care of the landing...!"

"――――Hah――――!"  
I let Archer take the impact of the landing and start to run as soon as my feet touch the ground.  
―――First, I have to change the location.  
We have to go somewhere we can move around freely, not a small place like a rooftop.  
We have to move to a large field with no obstacles, to play to Archer's and my strengths...!

"Hah, hah...!"  
I run from the rooftop to the schoolground in less than seven seconds.  
It's more than a hundred meters. My speed is so fast that normal people would see only a blur.

But that's...  
"Man, those are really good legs. It'll be a waste to kill you here."  
...Meaningless against a Servant.

"Archer――――!"  
At the moment I step back, Archer steps in front, taking form.  
A cloudy night.  
In Archer's hand is a shortsword that reflects the weak moonlight.

"―――Wow."  
The man crooks his mouth.  
"...That's good. That's the way to go. I don't mind people who are quick on the uptake."  
A large whirlwind.  
...That's the weapon swung at me on the rooftop... the blood red crimson lance that tried to mercilessly slaughter me―――

"Servant... Lancer――――"  
"That's right. And your Servant is Saber  
...Or maybe not. Who the hell are you?"  
There's no sign of his previous casual demeanor.  
In response to Lancer, full of murderous intent, Archer remains silent.

...The distance between the two is about five meters.  
The weapon in Lancer's hand is about two meters.  
For that man with the bestial smell, I feel like the remaining three meters are meaningless.

"...Heh. You're not the type to engage in one-on-one combat. So you must be Archer."  
Archer doesn't respond to the sneering voice either.  
Confronting each other, strangely, are red and blue.  
The two counterfeit colored knights are already watching for the other's clinching blow.

"...All right. I don't like it, but now we've met, we'll just have to fight. Come on, take out your bow, Archer.  
I have some manners, so I'll at least wait for that."

Archer does not respond.  
There's nothing to say to an enemy he ͭust defeat.  
That steel back of his seems to declare so.

"――――"  
That makes me realize.  
...I'm being stupid. Archer is just waiting for my word, my command.

"Archer."  
I talk to his back without approaching him.  
"I won't help you. Show me your powers here."  
"――――Heh."  
Was that a laugh?  
He grins as if to answer my words, and the red knight dashes forward.

Twirling gusts of wind.  
Shortsword in hand, the red bullet launches.  
"――――You fool!"  
What meets him is a blue spear-thrust.  
If the dashing Archer is a raging wind, the responding spearhead is a divine wind.

The sword is swung, a swing to deflect the thrust.  
Archer parries the thrust of the high speed lance with his shortsword.

"...!"  
The one in red stops.  
The enemy did not permit Archer's rush.  
The enemy doesn't even let him get within two meters, the range of the spear.  
For a long weapon, distance is always preferred.  
As Lancer has a weapon almost two meters long, he only needs to attack when the enemy comes into his range.  
Thrusting at an approaching enemy is easier than moving out yourself.

But even so.  
Lancer closes the distance himself and doesn't even allow Archer to move forward.

"Idiot, a mere bowman challenging a close-range fight――――!"  
His temper is like a burning fire.  
Lancer closes in with each blow, with no thought of stopping.

With a long weapon, it's suicidal to close in to an enemy.  
The spearman's tactic is to use their long range to defeat the enemy and win the battle.  
So, as Lancer is just advancing unchecked, he doesn't have a chance of winning.

"――――No way."  
But that's just by the book.  
Lancer's lance shows no vulnerabilities as it strikes for the throat, shoulders, forehead, and heart.

Thrusts so fast even the afterimages are blurred.  
As each strike of his lance repels, rebuffs, and pushes back Archer, any one of his thrusts could be called a final blow.  
But even as a bowman, Archer is a Servant.  
No ordinary attack can be a final blow...!

"Ha――――!"  
Having repelled the lance aimed at his forehead, Archer closes in with speed superior to Lancer's lance.

―――Based on its shape, you might think that the main attack of a lance is a thrust, but the basic strength of a lance is in swings.  
This is because a wide swing using its long range does not allow the enemy to dodge it by stepping back.

A partial retreat does not allow escape, and an attempt to counterattack will only result in a slashed stomach.  
But simply going forward will end up in a smashed rib from the long shaft of the lance.  
Archer and Lancer are similarly built.  
On top of that, it's hard for Archer with no heavy armor to step into range of a lance swung like a whirlwind.

―――But, thrusts are a different story.  
A blazing fast thrust certain to strike you is certainly scary.  
But as long as the attack targets a point, there are many ways to avoid it once you see it.  
As Archer did just then, hitting the shaft of the approaching lance to redirect it slightly creates an opening.

It must be because he underestimated a bowman.  
The advantage of a long weapon is in the length and freedom of its range. Once Lancer has discarded these advantages himself, his defeat is――――

"――――"  
"Huh――――!?"  
The one in red stops.  
―――A nightmare like time is reversing.  
The thrust is faster than the previous ones...!

"Guh―――!"  
Archer tries to parry the blow, but he gets flicked away along with his weapon.  
There are no openings in Lancer's attack.  
No, not just that. The thrusts increase in speed and power without limit and it becomes a final blow even for a Servant...!

"――――"  
We were the ones that underestimated him.  
For that Servant―――for Lancer's weapon, there are no general rules about lances.

Who could ever parry continuous attacks without even space to breathe between them?  
Archer manages to retreat a bit and parries. And as a result, the distance between them opens a little.  
That distance.  
Lancer uses that distance as a runway to launch an even more powerful attack.

The raging continuous attack is only a repetition of that.  
But the blows themselves are godlike.  
Ten blows already.  
No, it must actually be many times more than that.  
The heavy rain of lance pours with yet more strength, trying to skewer Archer to death.

...It's not fast, but it's just skill.  
It thrusts like a waterfall, with no change in speed.  
What can Archer do as he's now on the defensive?  
With such a short sword, he can only parry the lance.  
He has no way to close on Lancer, and he continues to retreat.

"―――――――"  
A vacuum of steel unfolds.  
Support... I have to back Archer up, but my throat won't respond.  
My magic has poor aim.  
Unless Archer gets far away from Lancer, I will hit him with my magic as well.  
Such an opening would only increase Lancer's advantage.

...And besides.  
Frankly, I'm captivated.  
This is a battle between Servants.  
This is the Holy Grail War itself, where we use heroic spirits―――[r]  
The highest rank of familiar, whom we would never otherwise obtain.

Servants.  
Familiars of different classes that obey the seven Masters.  
These are the highest-ranked familiars, called heroic spirits, that the Holy Grail summons.

―――So, it's misleading to call them familiars.  
Originally, familiars were just beings that ran errands for the magus.  
Imagine, perhaps, a cat in boots.  
Or a cute white bird.  
Or a black dog that doesn't obey its master, or something like that.

Familiars that a mere magus can summon are of that level.  
Familiars are just familiars.  
They are only mascots that run errands for their masters, so they cannot be beings stronger than their masters.  
But Servants are different.  
They are the most powerful beings.  
Even for sorcerers, of which there are only five in this world, it would probably be impossible to form a contract with them.

It's not that the summoning is hard or even that the ability of the Servant surpasses that of the magus.  
Servants themselves are beings above magic.

I'll make it clear.  
Servants are heroes from the past.  
Myth, legend, fable, history...  
Fiction or not, the "superhuman beings" who gained concrete existence in folklore are what we call heroes.

A hero that becomes eternal in people's minds is no longer human after their death, and is promoted to another form of existence.  
Humans who bring about miracles, save people, and achieve great deeds, are called heroes even after their death.  
After being so called, they are promoted to heroic spirits after their death and become guardians of humanity.

It doesn't matter whether these people existed in reality or only in stories.  
It is people's minds that create a hero.  
People's wishes that "this is how things should be" give them form and set them up as real.  
Authenticity does not matter.  
They can have form as long as they have fame as a legend and people have faith.

The ultimate ideal humans have created, the greatest human people have created.  
These are the heroes, the heroic spirits.  
And of course, since they are beyond human, they cannot be controlled by humans.  
A magus usually borrows their power only to mimic them.  
They can't summon the heroic spirits themselves.

But the Holy Grail made that impossibility into reality.  
It summons the heroic spirit, beyond human control, and turns it into a familiar obedient to the Master.  
That nonsense is proof that the Holy Grail is almighty.

And with the passing of years ignored, the heroic spirits are summoned. The most recent from a hundred years ago, the oldest from the ancient days.  
The seven heroic spirits obey each of the seven Masters, protect them, and eliminate the Masters of the enemy.  
Heroes from every age and country are revived into the present day, to kill one another for supremacy.  
That is why this ritual is called the Holy Grail War.

...But it seems the Holy Grail has its limits too.  
Even the Holy Grail cannot indiscriminately call unto the spirit-like beings.  
Just as a form invented by humans is required for the imaginary sixth element, known as the devil, to take form, the heroic spirits also need a form to live in this world.

That form is their temporary name, and the way the exist in this world.  
The Holy Grail has furnished "classes" so that the heroic spirits may take form more easily, and it only summons the heroic spirits that match these classes.  
It's like a passport to the present as it sets up a role as a familiar in advance. By allowing the summoned heroic spirit to take on that role, it helps the spirit to take form.

If there are seven Masters chosen by the Holy Grail, there are also seven Servants obeying those Masters.

There are seven furnished classes.  
Knight of the sword, Saber.  
Knight of the lance, Lancer.  
Knight of the bow, Archer.  
Mounted soldier, Rider.  
Magus, Caster.  
Silent killer, Assassin.  
Mad warrior, Berserker.  
Only the heroic spirits with attributes of these classes are summoned to the present to obey the Master―――and become a Servant.

That is the Servant System―――  
A summoning and contract with a heroic spirit beyond human control, to win the "miracle" beyond human grasp.  
The ultimate competition, held only on this ground, the one and the only Holy Grail War――――!

"――――!"  
A loud crash.  
The shortsword that deflected Lancer's lance flies from Archer's hand.  
This is Lancer's technique.  
A straight thrust that turns into a sweep at Archer's wrist.  
It was a blow Archer could not avoid even had he seen it coming.

There is no effective way of parrying a lance with a sword.  
A strong rebuff only results in a stronger counterattack, and a weak rebuff does not create any openings.  
The important aspect of the battle between a sword and a lance lies in defeating the enemy when he is at the wrong range――――

"―――Idiot."  
There's no hesitation in Lancer.  
His movement to push Archer back stops.  
―――He must intend to end the match in a single instant.  
The stares of the firmly placed Lancer and the swordless Archer clash.

In that instant.  
The lance is thrust just like a flash of light.  
It can't even be seen.  
Forehead, neck, and heart.  
Three shots are launched, any one a fatal blow――――!

But.  
The flash too fast to see is repelled by a shining blade...!

"――――!?"  
In Archer's hand is the shortsword again.  
A sword like before, a Chinese sword like a hatchet.  
But the biggest difference is―――  
"Crap, two swords...!"  
A pair of swords.  
In his hands are matched swords, mirror images of each other.

"Heh, a bowman trying to be a swordsman―――!"  
Lancer's lance flies.  
As if to finish Archer off, the lance moves faster and faster.

Archer defends with a burning spirit.  
His hawk-like eyes say that he will not retreat anymore―――no, that he will only advance from now on.

The clashing sounds are like a well orchestrated music.  
Two steels clanging against each other.  
The sparking clashes increase in rhythm without pause.

The battle of the two is like a vacuum.  
It sucks in the air around them, and it seems like anything approaching them would be cut to pieces.

In reality, it only lasts an instant.  
But for me looking on, it seems to take an infinitely long time.

Lancer tries not to let Archer near him, while Archer advances using his swords as a shield.  
Over a hundred blows have been thrown, and Archer loses a sword every time.

But it's only for a moment as Archer has a sword in his hand in the next instant, forcing Lancer back a little each time.  
Lancer finally admits his carelessness.  
That even though he doesn't know who is before him, he will be the loser if he dismisses him as a mere bowman.

The distance widens.  
Probably to recover, Lancer puts a large distance between them.  
...His speed is extraordinary.  
Archer's charge was out of this world, but it was still slow compared to Lancer.  
The movement of his retreat had panther-like speed and agility.

"...Twenty-seven. I've disarmed you that many times, yet you still have more."  
Lancer mutters in irritation.  
No, it's more like confusion.

...I feel the same way.  
According to Father, a Servant carries only one weapon.  
Their weapon is filled with magical energy, so it's not something that can be created one after another, like Archer was just doing.

Servants are heroes that sublimate their spirits after death, equaling the holy spirits.  
To put it another way, they are like devils or angels.  
They are powerful familiars on their own, but their most powerful weapon is their "proof of heroism", a magical item called their "Noble Phantasm".

A Noble Phantasm is a weapon or armor the Servant used when they were a hero, and it's treated as a last resort.  
The Noble Phantasm is the one and only weapon for a Servant.  
This is because the Noble Phantasm is an ultimate weapon without equal.

...The lance that Lancer is using will show its power as a Noble Phantasm when Lancer deems it necessary.  
A Noble Phantasm is an impressive weapon by itself, but its true ability is to release all its power using its "true name".

Heroes' weapons which rule over all others, and which have killed dragons and gods.  
Servants activate their Noble Phantasms using their magical energy.  
It's much like magic.  
Servants recreate the destructions in legend using their weapon as a catalyst.

Those weapons are never disposable.  
The swords that Archer brought out must be excellent, but they cannot be his Noble Phantasm.  
He is the Servant Archer.  
So the Noble Phantasm he conceals must be a bow.

"What's wrong, Lancer? It's not like you to just stand there and watch. Where's the energy you had just now?"  
"...You're talking crap, you cheater."

Lancer's irritation is understandable.  
Even though Lancer fought as a spearman, Archer fended him off as a swordsman.  
Which means, Archer hasn't shown any of his abilities yet.  
So it's natural for Lancer to feel ghastly.

"...All right then, I'll ask you. What hero are you?  
I've never heard of a bowman using two swords."  
"On the other hand, it's easy to tell who you are. It's said that only the fastest heroes are chosen as the lancer, but you surpass even that.  
There aren't three lancers in this world at your level. And on top of that, there's only one with such beast-like agility."

"―――Oh. Well said, Archer."  
At that instant.  
His vast murderous intent makes me forget to breathe.

Lancer's arm moves.  
This is different from before. A stance free from contempt.  
The spearhead is lowered as if to strike the ground, and only his stare pierces Archer―――  
"―――In that case, you shall face my finishing blow."  
"I won't stop you. You're an enemy I will have to defeat sooner or later."

Lancer's body sinks down.  
At the same time.  
A chill like thorns fills the schoolyard.

...The air freezes.  
Not a metaphor, it literally freezes.  
All the mana in the air is frozen.  
The only person allowed to breathe here is the warrior called Lancer.  
The lance in Lancer's hands is unmistakably a demonic one.  
And now, it is waiting to take its true form in the moment it strikes―――

"――――Crap."  
He'll be beaten.  
I don't know what kind of Noble Phantasm that is, but Archer will be beaten.  
It's implausible since this is the first time I've felt such an intuition, but there's no doubt about it.

Archer will die when that lance is thrust.  
It is determined.  
Literally, Lancer's lance is the embodiment of inescapable death――――

"―――Oh."  
Archer will be defeated.  
Archer will die when Lancer pierces his heart.

―――And yet.  
Even though I know what's going to happen, I can't even help him.  
Because if I move even a finger, that will trigger the attack.

...So, if anything can stop this battle and stop Archer's defeat, it would be―――  
"――――――Who's there...!?"  
It would be the chance appearance of a stranger we have all overlooked.

"...Huh?"  
The ghastly air coming from Lancer disappears.  
The sound of fleeing footsteps.  
...That figure is definitely wearing a school uniform.

"A student...!? Someone was still here!?"  
"It seems so. He did save our lives, though."  
Archer says calmly.  
Well we were certainly saved, but...

"...My mistake. I didn't notice my surroundings because I was preoccupied with Lancer... Hey, Archer, what are you doing?"  
"Can't you see? I'm resting since I'm free now."  
"You can't do that. What about Lancer?"  
"He went after that guy. He saw us, so Lancer probably went to eliminate him."

For an instant.  
My thoughts stop.

"...Follow him, Archer! I'll catch up right away...!"

Archer goes after Lancer immediately.

"...Damn, how stupid of me...!"  
I curse my carelessness.  
It's the rule of magi to eliminate any witnesses.  
...Which is why, if one didn't want to do that, one just had to allow no witnesses. I've done that until now, so why do I have to make a mistake today of all days...!?

A night where even the moonlight is obscured.  
A student is lying on the cold hallway floor and Archer is standing still.

"..."  
He is staring blankly at the student.  
...A smell hits my nose.  
The blood on the floor makes clear that it's the smell of death.

"...Follow him, Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his Master. This won't be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like."

Archer goes after Lancer.  
I'm left alone with the student lying on the floor.

"..."  
I can't look straight at him.  
But I must.  
This is my fault.  
This is my fault.  
This is my fault.

―――Ever since I was a child.  
Ever since I became the successor of Tohsaka, I've been preparing for something like this.  
There's no good or evil for magi.  
I've always told myself that this road has only my blood and the blood of others, so...!

"...One shot from Lancer's lance, huh? You can't be saved with your heart pierced."  
I don't know how long it's been since Lancer killed him.  
Was he lucky or unlucky to be pierced through the heart?  
I guess Lancer's attack isn't a simple external wound as the flow of blood from the rupture isn't too severe.

It's not too severe, but it's all over when the brain doesn't get any more blood.  
No, basically, if his heart were pierced, he should have died instantly.

"...But it's amazing he isn't dead yet."  
...Yes.  
He's still breathing faintly as if to give his last scream.  
But that will only last a few more seconds.  
He can't heal his own wounds, and I don't have enough power to save him either.

"I have to look at his face. I should at least do that."  
I try to touch the head, facing the ground, and realize my fingertips won't move.  
...They're trembling.  
I wonder why.  
I'm used to such things.  
I've had to make these kinds of choices many times before.

I've lost many things due to my mistakes and my selfishness.  
That's why... I'm ready for a day like this.  
So why... why am I so angry at myself?

"...Sorry. I'll see you off, at least."  
I control my trembling fingers and my failing knees with my will, and look at the face of the student.

A huge smacking sound.  
It really feels like I've been hit on the head with a hammer.

"...Stop it. Why does it have to be you?"  
I grit my teeth.  
Not to suppress my trembling.  
I'm really pissed off.  
Why is it him?  
Why did it have to be him?  
I'm not mad at Lancer for killing a witness quickly and perfectly, just as a Servant should do.  
I'm just angry at him for staying late at this place, on this day...!

"――――――――"  
Sakura's face flashes in my mind.  
She will definitely cry.  
And I recall one red-tinted day after school, a long time ago.  
...A distant sunset.  
Someone always running alone.  
And a boring girl, staring at that from far away.  
―――And before me, the corpse of someone who happened to get involved.

"――――――――"  
...There is a way.  
I might fail and lose my last resort in the process, but there is still a way.  
No, I'll lose my last resort whether I succeed or fail, so the result for me won't change.

"――――――――"  
It's a mistake.  
The fact of his death is already determined.  
It's my fault for not noticing the things around me.  
It's his fault for unluckily staying late.

So I don't need to go that far.  
Yes, because this is what my father, who gave me nothing else, left just for me.  
A powerful chunk of magical energy, a reliable last resort to win through this battle.  
A precious, precious thing just for me―――

"―――So what, idiot?"  
I shake the feeling off and kneel in front of the one who will become a corpse in another second.

"...Man, I've done it."  
The pendant in my hand becomes lighter.  
My father's memento is drained almost to emptiness,  
and falls onto what used to be a dying body.

"――――Well, it can't be helped."  
Yes, it can't be helped.  
I didn't have the power or skills to revive someone with a damaged heart, damaged blood vessels, and on the verge of brain death on top of that.  
That's why I had to make up for my lack of skill with this powerful object.

"It's lucky he was still breathing. If he was completely dead, no amount of magical energy could have revived him."  
But since he was still alive...  
I just did what I could, and ended up saving his life.

"...It would have been awful if I failed, but since I succeeded, I guess it's all right. Yeah, I feel fulfilled to be honest, so this wasn't such a bad experience."  
I'm just bluffing.

"...Let's go. What's done is done. I have to head back before he wakes up."  
Yeah, there's no need for me to stay here any longer.  
Archer should be following Lancer, so I should go home by myself.

――――On my way back, I remember.  
I left the pendant at school, just a pendant now that the magical energy has been drained out of it.

"Oh well."  
I've no more use for that pendant.  
Sure, it might have a bit of magical energy left in it, but surely less than the ten jewels I have.  
What my father intended to leave for me was enough magical energy to win the Holy Grail War.  
So now, without magical energy, that thing is meaningless.

I enter the house without saying anything and sit on the sofa.  
Archer isn't back yet.  
I sigh and listen to the clock for a few minutes.

"―――Huh, I have to switch gears.  
What am I doing, daydreaming after a battle like that?"

I jump up and brew some tea.  
There are so many things to think about.  
Most importantly, the Servants.  
I have just witnessed a battle between Servants I had previously only understood intellectually.

"Lancer, huh...? I panicked when he almost used his Noble Phantasm, but I would have found out his identity if he had used it..."

The easiest way to beat an enemy Servant is to learn their identity.  
Ignoring for the moment the idiot who doesn't even know his own identity, the biggest weak point of a Servant is their "true name".  
Discovering the Servant's true name... in other words, figuring out their identity... should let you take a guess at what kind of Noble Phantasm they might have.

It goes without saying, but since Servants are heroic spirits, they have a legend associated with them.  
If you figure out their legend, you should be able to find out most of their abilities.  
Servants are called by their class names because they want to hide their true names.  
Because the more famous a hero is, the more people know about their weapons and their weaknesses.

A heroic spirit that becomes a Servant never gives out their true identity.  
The only ones that know the Servants' identities are the Masters.  
There's even a tacit understanding that the Masters hide their Servants' identities while trying to discover the identities of the others.

...This is the fifth Holy Grail War.  
The qualities of the Servants are determined by the ranks of the summoned heroic spirits.  
It goes without saying that the more famous heroes and the heroes with better weapons are stronger.

But it's difficult to summon such heroic spirits.  
To summon a heroic spirit, one must have a connection with them such as a weapon they used during their lives.  
Even the Magic Association has a few of such things.  
So generally, one will summon a heroic spirit that suits them, like I did.

A Servant's strength is determined by the rank of the heroic spirit.  
But it's not that simple as even the most powerful heroic spirits may have a hard time depending on the class they are assigned to.  
That is because of the special abilities assigned to each class, the possibility of the weak defeating the strong.

The seven classes each have a different additional ability, and one even has a chance of defeating an opponent of higher rank depending on the ability's affinity.  
To take an example, an infamous hero has defeated a great hero four times in the past.  
As far as I know, the most powerful Servant is Saber.

In all the previous four wars, Saber has made it to the final fight.  
It is said that the three classes Saber, Lancer and Archer have strong magic resistance.  
To put it simply, magic is pretty much useless against them.

It's because they are fighters who fought through the age of myths, when magics were used widely.  
Magics that magi use now would probably dissipate just by touching them.  
...Anyways, that's why these three classes are considered the basics and the best.

Another that's worthy of mention is the Servant Berserker.  
The heroic spirit summoned into this class loses their sanity.  
Just as the name implies, they become a mad warrior puppet of their Master. The benefit from this is a "strengthening" of their power, far exceeding the powers they had when alive.

However, the more powerful a Servant becomes, the greater the burden it imposes on the Master.  
In the past, Masters who summoned Berserker couldn't control their rampaging Servants, and destroyed themselves by running out of magical energy.  
No exceptions.

―――The winners and losers of the Holy Grail War are largely determined by the abilities of the Servants.  
Well, I expect there are ways to win it by the Master's efforts, but it is basically a fight between the Servants.  
That is why a Master should be very careful when summoning a Servant...

"――――――――"  
I silently consider the plans we should make from now on.  
The clock, fixed already, strikes eleven while I do so... and Archer comes home.

"Welcome back. How did it go?"  
"...I'm sorry. I failed. It must be one cautious Master. At the very least, Lancer's Master is not on this side of town."

As I expected.  
Lancer was alone and it seems his Master isn't the type to show up for battles personally.

"I see. Well, I guess it won't be that easy."  
Yes, there's no way everything will go as I might hope.  
So it can't be helped.  
Let's consider what happened tonight as a tuition fee for the lessons learned.

"You seem down, Master. Where are your high spirits? Don't tell me you got scared by that one fight. If you so order, I am ready to go battle Lancer again right now."

Archer protests silently that we should do so.  
...I see.  
I guess I look depressed.

"Of course not. I'm staying in only because I don't want to do anything pointless."  
"Hm? Anything pointless...?"  
"Well, all the Masters aren't present yet, right? Tonight couldn't be helped, but I wouldn't start fighting before we get the signal. My father told me this is one of the rules of the Holy Grail War."

"...I see, so your father was also a Master."  
Archer nods, understanding.  
―――Then.  
Archer makes a troubled face and starts to ponder something.

"What? Do you have something you want to say?"  
"Yeah, there's something I forgot to ask.  
Rin, you've been raised since you were small to be a Master and you've accepted that, right? So you've expected to be a Master since the beginning."

"Of course. Well, there certainly are Masters that are suddenly appointed, but I'm different. For the Tohsaka family, the Holy Grail has been our earnest desire for many generations."

"I thought so. So having been raised to become a Master, you must have a purpose.  
I forgot to ask about that. I cannot swear my sword to you unless I know my Master's wish.  
―――So Rin, what is your wish?"  
"Wish? I don't really have one."  
"―――What?"  
Oh, Archer's making a funny face.

"T-That can't be true! The Holy Grail is an almighty grail that grants wishes. Becoming a Master means obtaining the Holy Grail, so how can you say you have no wish to grant...!?"

Archer is asking with a serious expression.

...Oh, I see.  
The Master's wish after obtaining the Holy Grail isn't irrelevant to the Servant.  
But it's strange. Father said that Servants have wishes as well, but that is only their wish.  
I don't think Archer should be concerned because I don't have any wishes.

"All right, if you don't have a specific wish, why not wish for something ambiguous? Like ruling the world?"  
"Why? The world is already mine."

"――――――――"  
"Hey now, Archer. The world is just another word for the things you value around you, right? That's something I've had since I was born. If you tell me to rule such a world, I already rule it."

"――――"  
Archer looks at me with a troubled expression.  
I'm amazed. The guy really is hard-headed.

"Ridiculous. The Holy Grail is a power to grant wishes, a power to obtain the world. Are you saying you're seeking it, yet you have no wish?"  
"But ruling the world would be so troublesome and there's no point in wishing for something so pointless. You seem to lack imagination."  
"...I don't understand. For what then, do you fight?"

"I fight because there's a battle, Archer. And I'll take whatever I can get. I don't know about this Holy Grail thing, but I can just use it when I find something I want, right? As a human, there are infinite things I might want in life."  
"―――So, you're saying..."  
"Yes. I'm fighting to win, Archer."

"――――――――"  
Archer's shoulders slump.  
Maybe he's disappointed in my opinions, but it seems he's finally relaxed.

"...I give up. You're certainly a worthy Master for me."  
―――Ugh.  
...I find it hard to deal with that kind of comment, so I wish he'd stop saying such things...

"...Huh. A Servant has no right to choose their Master, but I'll ask for the heck of it. Why am I a worthy Master for you?"  
"It goes without saying. You're unmistakably the strongest Master.  
No one would be a better Master to serve than you."  
"Oh, thanks. It doesn't sound like flattery when you say it."  
...I look away because I'm embarrassed.

I find it hard to deal with Archer because he speaks frankly like this even though he's so cynical.  
...But, well, I'm honestly happy that he trusts me.  
I trust Archer and he trusts me.  
I don't think this sense of solidarity is a bad thing.

"Well then, let's take a break. Even if the seventh Master is going to appear, it won't be right now―――wait a minute, Rin. What happened to that jewelry of yours?"  
"You mean my pendant? Oh, I forgot it. It's out of power, so there's no use for it, right?"

"That's true, but... well, if you say so."  
"Yes, it's a memento of my father, but it's not like it's my only memory of him――――"  
"―――That's no good. You don't have to be that strong, Rin."  
So saying,  
Archer takes out the pendant I left at school.

"Oh... you went and picked it up for me."  
"...Don't forget it again. It only looks right on you, Rin."  
As if he's embarrassed, Archer looks away as he hands me the pendant.

"―――I see. Thanks."  
I accept it.  
To be honest, I don't know if I should be embarrassed or cool about it.

The pendant is as it was.  
...As expected, there's no magical energy left in it.  
Empty of magical energy, it's just an expensive but ordinary jewel, and it doesn't hold any power.  
But, as Archer would put it.  
Even if there's no power left in this pendant, it still has meaning as something my father specifically left for me.  
Then... maybe I can just laugh off the fact that I helped that guy by sacrificing my trump card.

"―――Hey, wait a sec."  
Something clicks in my head.  
I wasn't thinking straight back then because of my regret, but thinking about it calmly, I missed something.

He saw us, so it'll be dangerous unless we adjust his memory.  
Basically, Lancer prioritized eliminating the witness over his battle with us.  
Lancer's thinking probably matches his Master's.  
So... if such a Master finds out the guy they killed didn't die, what would he do?

"―――He wouldn't let the guy keep on living―――"  
I get up from my sofa.  
...It's been three hours since then.  
I might not make it, but...  
After all I did, I have to make it on time―――!

I run through the night.  
Fortunately, I know where his house is.  
No, I didn't look it up, but it just happens that an acquaintance of mine goes there a lot... though I've never been there myself.

"...Honestly, you're just taking on unwanted troubles."  
Archer has no interest in cooperating.  
He was against saving the guy when he was dying, and he's against me going to help him right now.

――――It's midnight.  
Under the cloudy night sky, we reach the Japanese-styled house.

There's no sight of anyone in this house on the edge of the residential district.  
There aren't many houses around it, and there's no one to come and help if something happens here.

"――――"  
My breath is white.  
A wind starts to pick up.  
It must be quite strong as the clouds start to drift fast.  
The supposedly warm wind of Fuyuki sends chills down my spine, making me tremble.

Even if Fuyuki City is considered warm, it's still cold on the hill.

The air around here is frozen.  
I strain my ears in the cold atmosphere.  
In the frozen feeling, I feel a small sense of an enemy.

"...He's here. The Servant from before...!"  
I bite my lip.  
His presence is perceptible on the other side of this wall.  
Lancer is in the house already and about to kill the same guy again, who has just come home without a clue as to what happened.

"...I'll just have to jump in and beat him. I'll worry about what comes next when it happens―――!"  
Just as I'm about to command Archer to go in.  
A bright white light, like a fallen sun, comes from within the house.

"――――"  
The presence is eclipsed by another presence.  
The wave of power of the Servant Lancer is consumed by an even larger wave.  
...The instantaneous explosion of ether gives the spiritual being a body, summoned to overpower Lancer.

"No way..."  
I can only mutter.  
But it's true.  
To prove it―――Lancer jumps over the wall and leaps away as if fleeing from this place.

"...Hey, Archer. Is this another one of your hypothetical scenarios?"  
"I don't know. But this makes seven. All the Masters are here now, Rin."  
Archer answers calmly.  
I've lost my normal judgment.  
That's why I didn't even consider the obvious event that would follow.

The wind blows strongly.  
Clouds cover the sky like an umbrella.  
The unlit suburbs are enclosed by darkness.  
And the Servant jumps over the wall, coming down like a demonic bird―――

"――――!"  
Archer has reacted already.  
But I couldn't react.  
That was my mistake.  
The battle ended with that small opening, not lasting even a second.  
It might have been only a second for me, but for that Servant, it was an opening that couldn't be ignored.

A sword rushes for me.  
"Huh, Archer...?"  
Archer pushes me aside and the Servant slashes him.  
It happens in an instant.  
Archer, who handled Lancer's fury of attacks beautifully, has been taken down with one blow―――

"Archer, disappear...!"  
But I make it in time this time.  
Just as the enemy Servant is about to cut off Archer's head with her blade, I forcibly remove him.  
A pain in my right hand.  
It must have been an excessive command, so a Command Spell has disappeared from my hand.

...Now there's only one remaining.  
But this is for the best.  
Rather than having Archer die, I would prefer to lose one or two Command Spells...

"――――"  
Giving no consideration to Archer's disappearance, the Servant attacks me.  
"―――Don't underestimate me!"  
I take from my pocket a topaz with a wind spell stored in it. Then, I launch all the magical energy it contains at her without processing it...!

This thing, which can blow away a house without a trace, is a bundle of wind spells I've stocked up over time.  
It's one of the ten jewels I've been putting my magical energy into for seventeen years without rest.  
I'm using all the magical energy stored in it, so even if I can't defeat her, it should at least slow her down a bit――――  
...No, not even that.  
It did nothing.  
The swirl of wind that instantly tears apart anything caught within it disappears like a magic trick the instant it touches the Servant.  
...Such strong magic resistance.  
Mere magical energy from a magus cannot hurt this Servant...!

―――So, this is it.  
She can't be hurt by magic, and I've lost the protection of Archer, so I can't stop this Servant.  
I barely managed to avoid one blow, but that's all.  
I look up at the night sky.  
In it is the figure of cold-hearted Death who is looking down at me as I lay miserably on the ground―――

"―――Wha..."  
The wind blows.  
In between the dark clouds in the spiral sky, the moon shines.  
The falling moonlight and the beautiful face...  
This is the Servant that drove off Lancer,  
defeated my Archer in one strike,  
and annulled my magic with no trouble.

"That magic was splendid, magus."

The girl's voice is like a bell.  
Yes, this voice is like a nightmare right now.  
It's only natural.  
The more beautiful my enemy is, the more of a nightmare it is as I cannot believe the difference in our strength.

"But this is your end, Master of Archer."

The point of the sword shines brilliantly.

―――On the verge of death, I understand.  
With just one look, without proof...

This is the card I wanted.  
The one said to be the strongest of all Servants, the hero of the sword.

"――――――――"  
I look up at the moon, accepting my death.  
There's no time for me to flee or plead for my life.  
I will die here and Tohsaka Rin's Holy Grail War will end on the third day.  
There is only disgrace and regret, and I will probably vanish bearing a grudge against my enemy.

―――But still, I don't feel anything.  
Something must really be wrong with me.  
Even though I'm going to be killed in an instant, I adore her again.  
That's right.  
If you ask for regrets, that's it.

But I guess it can't be helped.  
―――Because she's the most powerful Servant.  
Because her figure is just so heartless, so infinitely valiant, and so beautiful――――


	4. One Day

Scene 00 - RebirthEdit

―――――When I came to, I was in a burning field.

I guess there was a big fire.

The familiar town had turned to ashes and it looked like the remains of a battlefield from a movie.

―――But that didn't last long either.

The fire had died down by the time the sun rose.

The tall wall of flame had shortened, and most of the buildings had fallen.

...It felt strange, being the only thing in that place that still had its original form.

I was the only one still alive around here.

I must have been really lucky, or my house was built in a very lucky spot.

I don't know which it was, but the point is, I was the only one left alive.

I felt that since I survived, I should live on.

I started walking aimlessly, because I thought it would be dangerous just to stay there.

I wasn't really concerned about getting burned up like the people lying around me.

...Probably because, over and above not wanting to be like them, I had a stronger feeling in my mind.

But still, I had no hope.

It was already a wonder I was still alive, so I couldn't expect to be saved.

I won't survive.

Whatever happens, I won't be able to escape from this red world.

It was such an absolute hell that even a small child could understand it.

And I collapsed.

Was it because there was no air? Was it because no function was left in my body?

Anyway, I collapsed and stared up at the clouded sky.

Everything around me was burned up and I could see many shriveled people.

The dark clouds loomed overhead, telling me it would rain soon.

...That's good. The fire will be put out once it rains.

In the end, I sighed deeply and looked up at the sky.

I say to myself that it hurts.

I say so on behalf of all the people who couldn't even say so.

―――That was ten years ago.

After that, I was miraculously saved.

My body survived.

But I think all the other things about me burned up and were reduced to ashes.

If you take away a child's parents, home, and all such things, there's nothing left for him.

That's why there was only my body.

I think it's a simple story.

In other words, in order to let my body live...

My heart died.

―――――――――I'm dreaming.

"――――Huh!?"

I squint my eyes at the white light.

"So bright", I think.

It was just light entering my eyes when I woke up, but I'm not used to it.

I probably didn't even understand what the bright light meant.

"Huh?"

When my eyes focus, I'm surprised.

I'm lying on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room.

I'm surprised, but the room is so white and clean that I feel safe.

"...Where am I?"

I look around.

The room is big and there are many beds.

A person is in each bed, and everyone seems to be hurt.

But nothing feels ill in this room.

Everyone who's hurt is someone who was saved.

"――――"

I relax and let my eyes wander.

――――Outside the window,

The bright blue sky was unbelievably beautiful.

After a few days, I finally understood.

I could clearly remember what had happened in the past few days.

Even so, I was no different from a newborn baby.

Not just a metaphor, it was close to the truth.

Anyway, it was a terrible fire.

I had been saved from it, was in the hospital with my body wrapped in bandages, and my parents were gone.

I didn't get the situation, but I vaguely understood that I was alone.

I think I understood quickly.

...Well, there was nothing but children in similar situations around me, so all I could do was absorb the fact.

―――And after that.

That man came, right when I was beginning to worry what would happen to me next.

He came on the day my bandages were taken off and I was able to eat without help.

Wrinkled coat and uncombed hair.

The man, a bit younger than the doctor, felt more like a big brother than a father.

"Hello. You must be Shirou-kun."

A smile that seems to melt into the white sunlight.

I think it was a suspicious voice, but a very kind voice.

"I'll ask you directly. Which would you prefer? To go to an orphanage, or to be adopted by this man you've never seen before?"

That man was saying he could adopt me.

When I asked him if he was a relative of mine, he said he was just a stranger.

...He looked like an unreliable guy with no future.

But it made no difference, as I knew nothing about either one: him or the orphanage.

So I decided to go with him.

"I see, that's good. Get ready quickly, then. You should get used to your new place as fast as you can."

The guy quickly started packing my stuff.

His packing wasn't very good, even in the eyes of a child.

Then, after making a big mess...

"Oh, I forgot to mention something important.

I have to tell you one thing before you come with me.

Is that okay?"

He turns to me lightheartedly and says,

"Yeah.

To start off with, I'm a sorcerer."

He says it in a serious, exaggerated tone.

It happened in an instant.

Come to think of it now, I was really a child back then.

I automatically believed those words.

"―――Wow, you're awesome."

I guess I said so with bright eyes.

Since that time, I became his child.

Actually, I don't remember what I said back then.

But my father would always talk about that day.

He would remember and retell the story again and again.

So for my father, Emiya Kiritsugu, that might have been the happiest day of his life.

...So.

I guess it was strange for my father to tell me that he was a sorcerer, but I was strange as well for admiring that.

And thus, I became an adopted son, and my last name became Emiya.

Emiya Shirou.

When I said my name, I was really proud of having the same last name as Kiritsugu.

...I'm dreaming.

A story from my childhood.

It was when I finally convinced my father to make me his student, so it must have been about eight years ago.

When I was old enough to stay at home by myself, Kiritsugu started to leave the house on a regular basis.

He would say in his normal tone that he would "travel the world", and he began to act on these words.

That's how it was after that.

It was normal for him to leave the house empty for a month, and he sometimes wouldn't come home for half a year.

The Emiya house is a big Japanese-style house, and Kiritsugu and I were the only ones living there.

I was perplexed in this house at times, as it was too big for a child.

But still, I liked my life here.

Emiya Kiritsugu would come home from his journeys and tell me lots of stories like a child.

And the child who shared his last name would be at home waiting for those stories.

I was always alone in the house, but that loneliness would all fade with the stories he brought back.

―――The father who was always chasing his dreams like a kid.

His attitude was astounding, but he always seemed dazzling to me.

That might be why I wanted to be like him someday.

...Well, on top of that...

Looking at my ever-dreaming father, I felt I should become reliable myself――――

...I hear a sound.

I hear a heavy, old, rusty sound as the door opens.

Light enters the dark shed.

"――――Uh."

My mind, waking up...

"Senpai, are you awake?"

...Feels the cold air and the approaching footsteps.

"...Mm. Good morning, Sakura."

"Ah, yes. Good morning, Senpai."

Sakura smiles and nods as if accustomed to this situation.

"Senpai, it's morning already. You have some more time, but Fujimura-Sensei will get mad if you stay asleep here."

"Oh... you're right. Thanks for coming to wake me up."

"It's no problem at all. You're always up so early.

I can only come and wake you up like this occasionally."

...?

Sakura seems more upbeat than usual today as if she's happy about something.

"...Really? I think you wake me up quite often.

Though, Fuji-Nee always hits me to wake me up, so I'd rather have you wake me up... Well, I'll try harder next time."

...I answer her with a sleepy head.

I don't know what I'm saying with my mind not fully awake.

"All right. But I'm happier when you don't try."

Sakura is giggling.

...Gah, I guess my head was still dozing and I said something weird.

"―――Give me a second, I'll wake up."

Taking a deep breath, I clear up my mind.

The cold outdoor air helps in situations like this.

The chill works well to beat the sleepiness out of my head.

...In front of me is Matou Sakura, my junior at school.

This place is a shed behind my house, and the time is six o'clock.

"...Senpai?"

;/splitted

"Yeah, I'm awake now. Sorry, I guess I did it again.[l]

I have to help you cook breakfast too."

"It's fine. You were up late last night again, right? So you should take your time in the morning. I'll get breakfast ready."

Sakura says so in a happy tone.

...It's unusual. Sakura really seems to be in a good mood this morning.

"I can't let you do that. I'll get up right now, so let's go to the kitchen together."

"All right, I'm all set. Let's go, Sakura."

"Ah... um, Senpai..."

"Hm? What, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, but... I think you should change before you go back to the house."

"―――Oh."

That said, I look down at myself.

I fell asleep while I was working, so I'm still wearing my overalls.

Being my work clothes, they're pretty dirty. I can't imagine what Fuji-Nee would say to me if I went into the house like this.

"Ugh... I guess I'm not awake yet. I'm a bit out of it this morning."

"That could be. So you rest here for a bit and I'll take care of breakfast. And you know, if you keep this place a mess, Fujimura-Sensei will get mad at you."

"...You're right. I'll go after I get changed. You go on ahead."

"Yes, I'll be waiting, Senpai."

Sakura leaves.

Well.

I have to change into my school uniform and clear up this mess.

The shed is built on the edge of our yard, and just as it seems, it's a warehouse we put all our junk in.

But for me, it's a place of treasures as I've enjoyed messing with things since I was a kid.

Father didn't allow me to go into the shed, but I always sneaked in here. As a result, it became my base.

For me, Emiya Shirou, I guess you could call this place my real room.

The big Emiya household doesn't suit me, and I can only relax in this space full of junk.

"...Besides, it's a waste. Even if it's junk, you can still use it."

Most of the things in here are appliances that can't be used any more.

Did I bring all the junk in here because I liked the place, or did I come to like it here because of all the junk?

Anyway, since I was always sneaking in here, it became my hobby to fix the broken things.

It's not like I get attached to things.

I think it just annoys me not to use things that can still be used.

And just like that, I was fixing up this stove all last night.

"...I guess I'll finish this tomorrow. It seems I don't have enough concentration, seeing how I fell asleep halfway."

I shake off the feeling of disappointment in myself.

I gather up the parts of the stove and put them on the shelf full of things waiting to be fixed.

There are no spaces on this shelf full of things awaiting repair. An old VCR awaits after the stove.

...I guess I'll ignore the fact that Fuji-Nee broke both of them.

"...All right."

I change into my uniform.

This place is like my room, and it holds changes of clothes along with other things I need.

It also has lots of blueprints and junk, the result of failures from when I do my training.

There's also some kind of old design inscribed on the floor, like an altar or something.

"―――Well, let's get today started."

Clapping my hands in prayer to the shed, I head for the house.

I emerge from the shed.

The Emiya house is a Japanese-style house on the outskirts of town.

My father wasn't much of a respected person in town, but he somehow still had this huge house.

That on its own is a mystery, but it also seems he didn't have any relatives in Japan.

That's why the house became mine and no one else's when my father died.

Though, to be honest, I don't have that kind of management ability.

Old Man Fujimura is in charge of complicated things like inheritance and property taxes.

Old Man Fujimura is the big landlord in this neighborhood.

According to Father, "the old man's like a yakuza boss".

Of course, this is just prejudice.

He's not "like" a yakuza boss, he "is" a yakuza boss.

"..."

Well, that's a problem in itself, but I prefer to ignore it.

It's certainly true that he's energetic and scary, but he's actually not that bad a person.

It really helps me as he pays a lot when I tune-up the motorcycle he likes to ride.

Anyway, that's why I'm the only one living in this big house.

It's been five years since Father died.

The days have passed quickly.

I sigh, thinking about how much I've grown in those five years.

I've trained every day to be like Kiritsugu, but it's not that easy in reality.

It's natural because I had no talent to begin with, but what can be said about having no improvement at all in five years?

To sum up the present in one sentence, my goal is so far away that I'm not even at the starting line yet.

"―――――――"

No, I guess it won't do any good to rush.

For now, I have to do what I can.

Well then.

Right now, I should――――

1) I'll go and help Sakura.

2) I'll go and finish my daily routine.

Scene 01 - Matou Sakura (I) Edit

―――That's right, I have to go and help Sakura.

I'd feel bad, both for letting my junior do all the work, and for Sakura coming here so early in the morning.

But I'm too late.

It seems breakfast has already been made.

I can smell the elegant scent of breakfast befitting Sakura.

Sakura has finished cooking and is opening the cupboards. I can see that all she has left to do is set the table.

"I'm sorry. I'll at least get the dishes ready, so you go and sit down."

"Huh? Oh, you're here already, Senpai?"

"Not 'already'. We're usually eating by ten past six, so I certainly slept in."

"I don't think so. You're not in any clubs, so this is still early for you."

"Clubs have nothing to do with this. When you bring clubs into it, the problem is that you come here when you have morning practice to go to."

"Ah... no, I'm doing this because I want to, so please don't worry about my club."

"Yeah, you always say that. That's why I wake up early, clubs or not. It's rude for me to sleep in if you're going to be here."

For me, waking up early is waking up before Sakura gets here, and sleeping in is making Sakura prepare breakfast on her own―――like today.

Though, this has only been a habit for a year and a half or so.

"Anyways, you take a rest. We only have to set the table, so at least let me do that."

I stand next to Sakura and take out the dishes.

Sakura is stubborn at times, and in situations like this, she won't rest unless she's forced to.

"Oh, then I'll help too. I'll load the plates and you can take them out."

"No, I'm saying I'll do it all myself."

"That won't do. You're head of this household, so you should just sit contentedly in the mornings."

"Sit contentedly? A head of household who leaves you to do the work by yourself is a failure. It's okay, so go to the living room."

"That's right, please be a failure. This is repayment for letting me eat good food all the time. So if it's possible, I'd like for you to rest."

"Hey. We're going fifty-fifty on the groceries, so you shouldn't worry about it. I should be the one thanking you. Since you've started coming here, our meals have improved."

"Oh, I knew it. You don't get it, do you Senpai? That's not why the meals here are good."

"Huh? What do you mean that's not why?"

"No, it's nothing. But please take responsibility because I can't eat a pleasant meal anywhere else any more."

Sakura smiles while blushing.

"I-Idiot, don't say such weird things.

What if Fuji-Nee hears that? She doesn't understand jokes."

"You're right. It would be a big problem if Fujimura-Sensei overheard that."

"Right. Don't say so much weird stuff."

"Yes, I won't. I won't say anything. So I can help you, right Senpai?"

"..."

Sakura looks up at me, naturally and calmly.

"Fine, do what you want. If you want to help so much, go right ahead."

"Yes, I'll do as I please."

"...Geez, you really don't listen to anything I tell you anymore, do you Sakura?"

"That's true. Maybe I'm becoming more like Fujimura-Sensei."

Speaking softly, Sakura reaches up for the cupboard.

Her silky hair and smooth skin catch my eye.

"――――"

...How can I put this... it's troubling.

She must be maturing as she seems really feminine these days.

Her casual movements and her figure are so beautiful that I instinctively look away.

"Senpai? Is something wrong?"

"―――No, it's nothing. Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Hm?"

...Honestly.

Why am I feeling tense around my friend's sister?

After all, Sakura's not like that.

She's a good underclassman, and a junior I need to take care of.

First of all, the relationship between me and Matou Sakura is just that of a Senpai and a junior.

She's the sister of a close friend of mine, but since she's a grade below me, we weren't that close.

It all changed a year and a half ago into this cooperative kind of relationship.

Sakura came to cook when I was injured, and after that, I think we just ended up like this.

...I think we intended to do it until my injury healed, but some trivial thing came up to make her stay with it.

Anyways, Sakura is a good cook, and perfect at cleaning and doing the laundry.

It's a big help to have her helping around here in the mornings, but it's been a bit troubling recently.

The problem is not in Sakura, but me.

"――――"

Frankly, Sakura is beautiful.

She's one of the best looking first years, and I'm sure there are lots of guys who want to date her.

And on top of that, she's been growing in certain places recently and some of her casual gestures have started to catch my eye.

...That's what I mean by a small problem.

Maybe I'm just feeling guilty about being attracted to my friend's sister.

Usually I'm fine, but when I'm caught off guard like just now, I blush... does this make me an unsuitable Senpai...?

Scene 02 - Dojo scenery Edit

The Emiya house has a big dojo.

It was built when the house was built.

It was only intended as a hobby, so the dojo wasn't built for any particular purpose.

"――――Well."

I'll warm up a bit before breakfast.

I'm not really studying martial arts, but since Father told me "if you want to be like me, you'll have to train your body first", it became my daily routine to work out.

"...Ninety-nine, one hundred..."

I finish my routine sit-ups and change out of my gi into my uniform.

I slept in this morning, so I cut short of my workout.

Some sit-ups with no stretching should be enough.

I'm not the kind to build up a lot of muscle, and it's not like I want to get into a fight.

All I need is enough athletic ability to handle sudden accidents, and to move as I wish when I have to.

After all, the thing I want to become is the complete opposite of an athlete.

"...Oh, this late already?"

I put the sweaty gi into the laundry basket.

It's 6:20.

In our house, even this is a late time for breakfast.

Breakfast is already prepared.

I can smell the elegant scent of breakfast befitting Sakura.

"Breakfast is ready, Senpai."

"Yeah, thanks... sorry, you had to do more work because I slept in."

"No, it's no work at all. Besides, you didn't sleep in. This is early for you since you're not in any clubs."

"Clubs have nothing to do with it. When you bring clubs into it, you have to wake up early to come here when you have morning practice."

"Ah... no, I'm doing this because I want to, so please don't worry about my club."

"Yeah, you always say that.

Well, that's why I wake up early, clubs or not. It's rude for me to sleep in if you're going to be here."

For me, waking up early is waking up before Sakura gets here, and sleeping in is making Sakura prepare breakfast on her own―――like today.

Though, this has only been a habit for a year and a half or so.

"Heehee. Senpai, you always put too much weight on these things. Mitsuzuri-Senpai always says you're so honest that it's annoying."

Sakura smiles, as if remembering it.

Mitsuzuri is the captain of the archery club Sakura is in, and someone I have a lot of acquaintance with.

"...Huh. Is she still complaining to you about me?"

"Yes. She's working hard every day to beat you in archery before she graduates."[l]

"...Geez, she must be better than me by now. Is she just glorifying the memories? I don't mind people thinking highly of me, but I guess it depends on who they are."

"Mitsuzuri-Senpai hates losing, so she probably thinks of you as a rival."[l]

Sakura puts rice into a bowl as she talks.

It's almost six thirty.

The archery club's morning practice starts at seven.

It's not mandatory, but she can't afford to take it easy.

"Fuji-Nee... will be here soon, I guess. Well, it's her fault for not getting here on time. Well, Sakura, let's go ahead and start eating."

"Yes. Here you go, Senpai."

Sakura hands me the bowl with a smile.

"――――――――"

...Then.

I'm used to this every morning, but her white fingers catch my eye.

"――――!"

...How can I put this... it's troubling.

She must be maturing as she seems really feminine these days.

Her casual movements are beautiful and she often takes my breath away.

Perhaps it's a reaction to not feeling anything for her until now, but I'm noticing more and more feminine characteristics in her...

"Senpai? Is something wrong?"

"―――No, it's nothing. Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Hm?"

...Honestly.

Why am I feeling tense around my friend's sister?

She's a good underclassman and a junior I need to take care of.

First of all, the relationship between me and Matou Sakura is just that of a Senpai and a junior.

She's the sister of a close friend of mine, but since she's a grade below me, we weren't that close.

It all changed a year and a half ago into this cooperative kind of relationship.

Sakura came to cook when I was injured, and after that, I think we just ended up like this.

...I think we intended to do it until my injury healed, but some trivial thing came up to make her stay with it.

Anyways, Sakura is a good cook, and perfect at cleaning and doing the laundry.

It's a big help to have her helping around here in the mornings, but it's been a bit troubling recently.

The problem is not in Sakura, but me.

"――――"

Frankly, Sakura is beautiful.

She's one of the best looking first years, and I'm sure there are lots of guys who want to date her.

And on top of that, she's been growing in certain places recently and some of her casual gestures have started to catch my eye.

...That's what I mean by a small problem.

Maybe I'm just feeling guilty about being attracted to my friend's sister.

Usually I'm fine, but when I'm caught off guard like just now, I blush... does this make me an unsuitable Senpai...?

Scene 03 - Everyday (I)Edit

"Issei, you there?"

"I am. You're a bit late today, Emiya."

He must have been studying, as Issei looks up from the paper he's reading.

"Just you, Issei? Where are the others? Shouldn't they be here now as well?"

"No. Unfortunately, our members are very businesslike.

They have their set work hours, and they don't want to come in early or stay late."

"That's why the student council president is doing the routine duties himself, huh? I guess this place has its own problems."

"No, it's the kind of trouble I like. You don't need to pity me."

"Huh? Uh, no, I wasn't pitying you or anything."

"Hm. I'm not happy about that either, but I'll pretend I didn't hear it. It still means that you care."

Issei, who is organizing the papers he was reading, is the big boss of this student council room.

He's the guy trying his best to reform this lax student council, and he's been a friend of mine since first year.

His full name is Ryudou Issei.

Despite his old-fashioned name, he has elegant features and he's really popular with the girls.

And he's also the student council president, so you'd think he'd take to it like a duck to water, but...

"Hm. Hot tea is certainly a good way to start a morning."

He's just sipping tea like this, so he's not that firm.

As you can see, Issei has a plain personality.

It's easily misunderstood, but he doesn't involve himself in love affairs nor engage in normal student recreations.

It's because he's the successor of the Ryudou Temple, up in the mountains.

He's fine with that idea, so there's a good chance he'll shave his head when he graduates.

"So, what am I doing today?"

"Hm? Well, I'd like to let you sit down and take a rest first... but I guess we don't have time. I'll explain as we go, so bring your usual tools and follow me."

"Frankly, our school's budget is completely unbalanced."

"I know. The athletic clubs are favored, so other clubs don't get much, right?"

"Right. As a result, members of the other clubs are in trouble.

I'm working hard to make the budget go to them, but I'm having trouble because it's not clear where the money's going.

In particular, there's no solution for the shortages of heaters during winter."[l]

"I see. Oh, can you hand me the torque screwdriver? The biggest one. And the conductive wire too.

...Yeah, I should be able to fix this."

"Conductive wire? ...Uh, is this it? Sorry, I don't know exactly.[l]

Tell me if I'm wrong."

"You're right. So, what was that about the shortage of heaters? Are there other broken ones?"

"Yes. In the 2nd AV room and the art club. The petitions requesting new stoves are multiplying."

"But there's not enough budget to meet the demand, huh? As I thought, it's just getting old. Good thing it's not broken on the inside."

"...Hm. You think it can be fixed, Emiya?"

"Yup. In cases like this, old things are nice because they're easy to understand.[l]

It's just a shorted connection, so it should last the whole year if we replace that."

"I see! Good job, Emiya. I'm always so pleased when you're reliable."

"You're wording it weirdly, Issei...

Oh, I'll be finished soon, so could you wait outside for a bit?"

"All right, I'll be out of your way."

Issei leaves the room quietly.

...It seems he assumes that I'm going to do something delicate.

"...Well, it is delicate, but..."

I place my hand on the old electric heater.

Usually, even if you're used to fixing things, it's hard to figure out what's wrong with it just by looking at it.

So the fact that I figured it out means what I'm doing is not ordinary.

I block off my vision and look inside the heater with my sense of touch.

―――In that moment...

An image appears in my head.

"...There are two places where the wire's about to break... The pipe should last a bit longer... Insulation tape should be enough for the power cord..."

...Good, I can fix this with the tools I have with me.

If the pipe were broken, it couldn't be fixed by an amateur.

If that had been the case, I would have had to "strengthen" it in a very unamatuerish way. But in this case, just looking at it will suffice.

That is the "magic" Emiya Shirou learned from Kiritsugu.

"――――All right, let's begin."

I take the cover off and start to work.

I already know where it's broken, so the rest is easy.

"...Man. This is the only thing I'm any good at."

That's right. Emiya Shirou has no talent for magic.

Though it doesn't make up for it, I think I'm quite skilled at visualizing structures like I did just now.

In fact, when I first figured out a structure and reproduced it, my father looked surprised and said "what a useless ability".

I guess my strong point isn't a useful ability.

According to my father, it's already a waste of effort to perceive the structure with my eyes.

For a real magus, there's no need to understand every corner of a structure like I just did.

They say that the battle of the magus comes in reading the center, the core of things instantaneously, and changing it faster than anything else.

That's why reading the structure is a wasted effort, as even if you do understand the structure, all you can do is determine where magical energy could be more easily transmitted.

So all in all, it turns out that my strong point is just in fixing things like this.

I don't have to open them up to look for damage.

If I can quickly search for broken parts and have the skills to repair them, most things can be fixed.

Though, that's only the case for simple things that can be fixed with "amateur knowledge".

"―――Done. On to the next one..."

I pack away the conducting wire that I used and go out into the hallway with screwdriver and wrench in hand.

"Issei, the repairs are done."

――――But.

In the hallway is someone else apart from Issei, a girl.

"――――"

I'm a bit surprised.

The person talking to Issei is Tohsaka Rin, from class 2-A.

She's a lady who lives in a big mansion on top of the hill, a perfect honor student.

Good looking, smart, athletic, and faultless.

She's intelligent, well mannered, and modest about her looks. People say she's the ideal woman.

So it hardly needs to be said that the guys at my school treat her like an idol.

Though in Tohsaka's case, she's so perfect that she's considered unreachable.

It's commonly believed that only teachers and guys like Issei can even talk to her.

...Well, to be honest, I'm a guy too.

So I'm one of Tohsaka Rin's admirers.

"..."

Tohsaka looks at us as if she's in a bad mood.

It seems to be true that she and Issei don't get along.

"Ah, sorry Emiya. I'm the one who asked for help, but it seems like you're doing all the work. Forgive me."

Wow.

Issei's an amazing man, talking like that and ignoring Tohsaka.

"Don't worry about it. So, where next? There's not much time left."

"Yeah, the AV room is next. It seems it's been working badly for a while, but now it finally died."

"It can't be fixed if it's dead. It would be quicker to just buy a new one."

"...True, but it'd help if you could take a look at it. It might be dead to my eyes, but only faking it to yours."

"I see. Well, let's take a look."

There's only about 30 minutes left until homeroom.

I'll have to hurry if I'm going to fix it.

I start for the AV room with Issei.

But it's impolite to ignore her completely when we've met like this.

I turn back to Tohsaka, who's standing in a daze.

"You're up early, Tohsaka."

I make an honest comment, then follow Issei.

"We barely made it. Thank you, Emiya. I caused you trouble again. I would be a failure as a friend if I made you late doing things for me."

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal for me to be late. Though I guess it would be for you to be..."

"Indeed. Well, I'm glad we made it."

Issei heads to his seat, relieved.

It's exactly eight o'clock.

The first homeroom bell has rung, so Fuji-Nee should be here in about five minutes.

"―――Phew."

I'm a bit out of breath since we ran here from the AV room.

Taking a deep breath, I head to my seat.

"You're so noisy in the mornings, Emiya. I was wondering what you'd been doing since quitting the club, but all you've been doing is helping out Ryudou? It's not my concern, but don't do anything to bring the club into disrepute, okay? You're pretty uncommitted after all."

Matou Shinji, a friend of mine from middle school, is standing in front of my seat.

As you can tell from his last name, he's Sakura's brother who's one year older than her.

"Yo. Is the archery club doing well, Shinji?"

"O-Of course...! There's no point in telling an outsider, but it's been peaceful since a certain attention-hog left. We'll do well in the next competition!"

"I see. Mitsuzuri must be working hard."

"Huh? You're talking rubbish. The archery club is doing well because of me. You're just an outsider, Emiya, so you'll just embarrass yourself if you talk like you know about it."

"I see, I'll be careful. But I won't have any concerns with the archery club since I don't have any business there."

I put my bag on the desk and pull out the chair.

"What's that about? You're saying you're not interested in my archery club?"

"I said business, not interest. It'd be weird to go there when I'm an outsider, right?

But tell me if something comes up. I'll help if there's anything I can help with. You weren't good at fixing the bows and bowstrings, right?"

"Oh, thanks. I'll call you if there's any work to be done.

Though I don't think that'll happen."

"Yeah, that's good. You're not captain material if you leave work that needs to be done. Don't give Fujimura-Sensei too much trouble. She's scary when you piss her off."

"...! Huh, mind your own business. You're an outsider, so keep away from the dojo!"

Shinji returns to his seat in his usual manner.

...Hm, he seemed even more irritated than usual today.

"What a guy. How can he talk like that when he's the one who drove you out?"

"Oh, you were here, Issei?"

"What do you mean!? You're so cold, saying that to a friend who was listening in out of concern!"

"Hm? Why would you do that? I'm not doing anything that should make you worry about me."

"Idiot. Of course I'll worry about you. You're the sort to lose your temper easily. Some people would cheer if you beat Shinji up, but all the girls would condemn you. It's not good to let a friend get into a situation like that."

"I see. You're right now that you mention it. Thanks, Issei. I don't think it'll be a problem, but I'm grateful for your concern."

"Yes, well, as long as you understand... but it's strange. You lose your temper easily, but you're tolerant of Matou."

"Yeah, that's just his style. You get used to it if you hang around him for a long time."

"Hm, I see."

"Yeah. If you understand, go back to your seat. Fujimura-Sensei will fly in here any second now."

"Haha. It's more like her to come floating in than flying in."

The homeroom bell rings.

A homeroom teacher usually would come five minutes early, but our homeroom teacher isn't like that.

For class 2-C, homeroom starts one minute after the bell rings. Right when we hear...

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late...!"

And Fuji-Nee runs into the classroom.

"All right, I made it! Good morning, everyo―――"

Wham!

Fuji-Nee falls over with a terrible sound.

"――――――――"

The classroom is filled with silence, in contrast to the clamor from a second ago.

A sudden change of atmosphere.

Just as you'd expect from Fuji-Nee. Her nickname of "human jet coaster" isn't just for show.

...But that really was a bad hit.

Fuji-Nee is still on the ground, having hit her head on the platform.

You can't see her expression with her head facing the ground, so it gives you a bad mental image.

"...Hey. Front row. Wake her up."

"...What? I don't want to. I'm scared she'll bite me if I go near her..."

"...She's not a Mimic or anything. She won't go that far."

"Hey, if you're saying that, why don't you do it?"

"Uh, I'll pass. I'm not used to this."

"Me neither! And why would you make a girl do it? A guy should do it!"

The front row is getting noisy.

As we're in the middle rows, we can't tell what sort of state Fuji-Nee is in.

We can't tell, so we all stand up to look.

"Hey, she's not moving. Has she passed out?"

Someone asks.

If so, the problem would be how to get her to the nurse's office.

Everyone here is a warrior who has been with Fuji-Nee for the past year.

They probably want to get out of the habit of taking their teacher to the nurse's office.

"Fujimura-Sensei...? Um, are you all right?"

A brave female student calls out to her.

Fuji-Nee doesn't even twitch.

A sense of worry runs through the room.

"...That was a bad fall. She hit her head right on the platform. She'd have to be invincible to come out of that without a scratch."

"Hm. How about getting her for our baseball club?"

"D-Don't even joke about that! The day she's in charge of us, we'd get into the regionals!"

"Fujimura-Sensei, Fujimura-Sensei...! It's no good, there's no response...!"

"Hey, why don't you wake her up since you're in front of her?"

"What!? No way! If she's really dead, I'll be killed!"

"But things could get bad later if we leave her like that."

"But no one wants to go near her."

"...I guess it can't be helped. We'll have to do... that."

"Yeah, that."

"All right."

All our hearts become one.

...Well, not Shinji and I, because we're too scared.

"One, two... wake up, Tiger!"

Even though everyone said it at the same time, it's only as loud as a whisper.

The "Tiger" part is especially quiet.

But still...

...A twitch.

The silent Fuji-Nee reacts.

"Whoa, she moved!? It's working, everyone!"

"All right! Continue the punishment!"

Everyone must be stressed from the impending exams.

Even though they shouldn't, they repeat Fuji-Nee's nickname while waving their arms.

"Wake up Tiger, it's morning!"

"Sensei, you're a tiger if you don't wake up!"

"Don't give up, Tiger! Stand up, Tiger!"

"Yeah, wake up, Sensei! Then you'll be a true Tiger!"

"T-i-g-e-r! T-i-g-e-r!"

"Gahhh!

Don't call me Tiger...!"

A roar of lightning.

She stands bravely as if the fall has done nothing at all.

"...Huh? What are you all doing? You can't stand up in middle of homeroom. Come on, sit down and I'll get started."

Fuji-Nee stands before everyone in her usual manner.

...It seems all memories from the moment she entered the classroom have fled her head.

"...Hey, it seems Tiger doesn't remember what happened."

"...Lucky. We're really fortunate this morning."

"...Well, I don't know if we can call it 'lucky'..."

Everyone returns to their seats, chatting.

"Huh? Did someone just make fun of me?"

"No, we didn't. Maybe you imagined it?"

"All right, good. Then I'll start homeroom, so listen up."

Fuji-Nee starts homeroom slowly.

She chats in between the announcements, so we don't get through it very fast.

"So everyone, please note the curfew.[l]

It's at six o'clock, so people with club activities shouldn't stay too late either."

"What? Six o'clock is too early, Taiga-Sensei. Can't the athletic clubs be exempted?"

"Nope. And please address your teacher as 'Fujimura-Sensei'. I'll get mad if you call me that again."

"All right, I'll be careful."

He sits down again, not showing any signs of listening to her.

...How stupid of him.

Fuji-Nee gets mad when she says she will. It makes no difference that he's a student and she's a teacher.

He doesn't realize that she just gave him a final warning.

"Well, that's it for today's homeroom. Let's meet again in English class in third period, everyone!"

Fuji-Nee leaves, waving her hand.

She's the teacher responsible for class 2-C, Fujimura Taiga.

Her nickname is Tiger.

You might doubt it, but it really is her nickname.

People like calling her so since she has a name like "Taiga" even though she's a woman. But Fuji-Nee herself hates the nickname.

According to her, it's unfeminine.

But she's that kind of person, so I think it's her own fault she has an unfeminine nickname.

"We're starting class. Day monitor, the bows."

The teacher for the first period enters as Fuji-Nee exits.

It's like this every morning, as Fuji-Nee continues homeroom until the very last minute.

And the classes end like every other day.

There are many kinds of students: ones that go to clubs, ones that hurry home, and ones that stay in the classroom for no reason.

It looks like I won't be in any of those categories.

"Sorry, Emiya, about the rest of the repairs... do you have time today?"

"Well, I do have plans, but..."

It's not like I'm just playing around.

After all, the main reason I quit the archery club is because I wanted to prioritize work.

It's already been five years since Father died, and I decided to start working to pay my living expenses.

If you work a lot, there are some jobs you just can't refuse.

Today's an example.

They're restocking inventory at work, and they asked me to come if I can as any help is appreciated.

But it's certainly not something I have to go to. They're probably just having people come in because they want to party after work.

"――――"

There are two options.

I―――

1) I'll go and help out the student council.

2) I'll go to work.

Scene 04 - Expensive flower(Intended pun)Edit

It's something I've started.

I should finish the job I began this morning.

"I'll change my plans. We're finishing the job from this morning, right? Let's finish the repairs before the exams start."

"Thank you. Let's go and look at the patient in the art club then."

"All right. Oh, and clear the people out of the room, will you? I can't concentrate with people watching me."

"Of course. I won't let them get in your way."

Issei quickly walks to the hallway, and I follow him out of the classroom in a hurry.

The sun has already set when we leave the school building.

The school gates are already closed.

It's seven o'clock and way past curfew. But thanks to Issei, we're not in trouble.

"You helped me a lot today. I'll certainly make up for it, so tell me if you need anything."

"Yeah, I'll let you know if something comes up. I don't think anything will, though."

I didn't help him to get something in return, so there's nothing I want from Issei.

"...Geez, I guess it is a problem to be too good a person. It's helpful to have you around, but I can't stand it when other people use you to their liking. Helping others is a good thing, but you should be more picky with who you help. You just help anyone who comes to ask you."

"Hm? Am I that indiscriminate?"

"Yes. And that's just going to let heartless idiots use you as they wish. You're a busy man, so it should be okay for you to decline from time to time."

"――――"

I can't really tell, but it seems like Issei's worried about me.

I've been called helpful since I was in middle school, as I don't turn down requests for help and don't ask for anything in return.

I guess Issei thinks that's dangerous.

But I'm doing it because I want to, and it's not a problem as I decline things that I think are beyond me.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Issei. I know myself better than anyone. Besides, helping people is a good thing. It's not something a son of the owner of a temple should be trying to stop."

"But I think you're going so far that it might eventually overwhelm you."

"I'll take your warning. See you tomorrow, then."

"...Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Issei leaves, looking discontented.

Issei's house, Ryudou Temple, is up in the mountains. So naturally, our routes home go in different directions.

Scene 05 - Brownie chocolate cakeEdit

I feel sorry for Issei, but I should prioritize work.

I didn't promise to be there, but I said I'd do my best to be there, so I should do so.

"No, sorry, Issei. I've got plans, so can we finish it some other time?"

"Plans...? Oh, you must mean your work. Sorry to trouble you. This isn't an urgent matter. Don't worry about me and go to work."

"Sorry. I'll continue first thing tomorrow morning, so can we call it even?"

"Hm? I told you, it's not that important. The urgent stuff was finished this morning. You can finish the rest when you're free, Emiya."

"I see. Then can I finish it when I don't have work?"

"Sure. I'll rely on you again then, Emiya."

Issei says farewell and leaves the classroom.

"―――Well."

I should hurry off too.

Even though there's no set time to be there, I should head for the neighboring town if I'm going to go to work.

"...Geez, I thought I was only helping out, but they gave me 30,000 yen."

Call it receiving a windfall, I guess.

Copenhagen, the place where I worked today, is like a liquor store and a bar, and a lot of people are needed to restock inventory.

It's a big job that takes at least five people, and it doesn't hurt to have more help.

But the boss just said to everyone in his usual tone,

"If you can come and help, please do."

...Completely relaxed about it.

But as it turned out, I was the only one who came, along with the boss and his daughter, Neko-san.

"You idiot! There's no way people will come if you ask like that!"

Neko-san was scolding the boss, but I showed up to be a victim, defying their expectations.

They welcomed me with a cheer, and we decided to clean up the storage area as best we could.

――――And so, before we realized, two hours had passed and we'd finished restocking the inventory.

"I'm surprised. Shirou, are you some kind of Brownie or something?"

After work, the boss eats a brown cake while being impressed.

"Not at all. I'm just used to heavy jobs and I've worked here long enough to know where things are. I haven't been working here since I was small for nothing, you know!"

"Oh yeah. Has it been five years already?"

"About that long. You were the only ones that would hire me right after my father died."

"Whoa. No wonder I'm feeling old."

He eats his rum cake.

Neko-san is drinking hot sake next to him.

The family is well balanced, as the boss likes sweet things while his daughter likes spicy things.

So.

"But you really helped us out. I can't just give you a cake for all this work, so here's a token of my appreciation."

He hands me three 10,000 yen bills.

A reward unmatched for the three hours of work I did, much more that I would get for even a week's work.

"Oh, thank you."

I hesitate, but decide to accept what I'm given.

And as I'm leaving Copenhagen...

"...Mmm. Hold on, Emiya-n. Who'd you hear about today from?"

Neko-san stops me while curled up in front of the heater.

"Um, I think it was Furukawa-san."

"...Man, that idiot. Don't push your work onto a student. Well, so you came here today even though you didn't have to?"

"Uh... well, it was like, 'come and help if I wasn't busy'."

"―――Furukawa's an idiot, but so are you.

Oh well. You never turn down anyone asking for help, do you? You took care of the store when dad and I got sick too."

"Hm? I don't think that's true. I don't take impossible jobs. I only accept things I can do."

"...Hm. But you were sick too back then.

I don't really care. But what I'm saying is, you're a good person and a bit stupid, so I'm a bit worried. Tell Fujimura to come and see me from time to time."

Neko-san circles her finger while drinking some hot sake.

She seems to think I'm a firefly or something.

"Okay. ...So, just tell Fuji-Nee that?"

"Right. See ya, don't push yourself too hard."

"...Wow, I'm already past the bridge."

I made it from the neighboring town of Shinto back into Miyama City while I was daydreaming.

Scene 06 - Morning in the Emiya householdEdit

Breakfast is placed on the table.

A perfect breakfast consisting of chicken salad, cooked salmon, spinach, radish and carrot miso soup, and yam soup.

Sakura and I bow and start our meal quietly.

The sounds of our chopsticks echo.

Sakura isn't the talkative type, and I'm not versatile enough to talk while eating.

Naturally, mealtimes are quiet.

Usually it's louder, but today, the loud person is...

She must have been watching spy movies last night as she's eyeing us while hiding behind a newspaper.

"Fujimura-Sensei, don't you think you shouldn't read the newspaper during meals?"

"..."

Fuji-Nee ignores Sakura's question.

She's acting weird, but Fuji-Nee always acts in suspicious ways during breakfast.

Sakura must be used to it, as she continues to eat with no particular care.

Sakura prefers to make Western foods.

She learned to cook Japanese food after she started coming here to help.

Fuji-Nee and I preferred Japanese, so Sakura learned to make Japanese food for our breakfast.

Now she's so good that she's almost surpassed me, her teacher.

The salmon is especially good as it's cooked to perfection.

Her miso soup is tasty, and she has shown some capacity even for making yam soup by grinding yams.

Actually, I think this is the first time she's made it.

"Sorry, Sakura, can you pass me the soy sauce?"

"There you... oh wait, Senpai. Your soy sauce is empty."

"Fuji-Nee's will do then. Can you get it?"

"May I, Fujimura-Sensei?"

Fuji-Nee nods.

Her newspaper trembles.

"There you go. Are you going to use it on the yam soup?"

"Yeah, you usually put soy sauce on yam soup, right?"

I put the soy sauce onto the white yam soup.

After stirring it, I put it on the rice and take a bite.

Mm, the stickiness of the yam and the taste of the soy sau――――

"Ugh...! This is terrible! This is oyster sauce!"

I almost throw it back up.

And then,

"Haha, ahahahahahaha!"

Fuji-Nee throws her newspaper away.

"How's that? It was my plan to switch the labels earlier this morning!"

The female spy throws up her arms to show her happiness.

"W-What are you thinking!? You're always like this even though you'll be turning twenty-five this year!"

"Haha. Did it teach you a lesson for what you did yesterday?

It's divine justice for picking on me with everyone else."

"Divine justice doesn't come from people! I thought you were calm, but this is what you were thinking about!?"

"That's right. That's why I have to go and start grading the exams now. Yup, I should hurry up."

Fuji-Nee sits back down and finishes her breakfast quickly.

"Thank you. Breakfast was lovely as always, Sakura-chan."

"Ah... thank you, Sensei."

"I'm going on ahead then. I'll get mad if you two are late."

And she runs off.

...There's something wrong with a world in which that thing is a teacher.

"...Um, Senpai?"

"Sorry about that. Fuji-Nee didn't really take the time to enjoy your breakfast."

"No, it's not that. Um... did you do something to her yesterday? It's a bit too much for Fujimura-Sensei to play with food."

"Uh... well, yeah. I accidentally called her by her nickname."

"I guess it can't be helped in that case. You didn't apologize to her, did you, Senpai?"

"Sorry. I forgot since it happens all the time."

"You mustn't. Fujimura-Sensei doesn't like you calling her so, Senpai. You made her cry again, didn't you?"

"...I made her run away too. Yesterday's English lesson was a self-study because of it."

And I was awarded a student honor written on note paper, but I threw it away.

"Geez. It was all your fault, then."

Fuji-Nee is like a big sister for Sakura, so she's basically on Fuji-Nee's side.

That's good in its own way, but I wish she'd consider my situation where I have to deal with Fuji-Nee 24-7.

Fuji-Nee was originally an acquaintance of Father's, and she's been coming to the house a lot since I was adopted.

She started to show up even more after Father died, and she's now almost a dependent, eating breakfast and dinner here.

―――No.

Maybe she's why I was able to make it on my own even after my father died.

Fuji-Nee, Sakura, and I are now the residents of the Emiya household.

...But I'm the only one who knows that my father was a magus.

It's said that magi must hide their identities.

That's why I've been hiding the fact that I'm learning magic ever since I became my father's student.

I say I'm learning, but I can't even cast a single magic spell properly.

With this kind of a skill, it wouldn't make much difference whether I hide it or not. But because it was how my father wanted things, I've trained secretly since then.

I finish breakfast and prepare for school.

I clean the dishes with Sakura while listening to the news on TV.

"―――"

Sakura is staring at the TV screen.

Over the screen runs an exaggerated teletype reading "Gas Leak Accidents Continue".

It seems there was a big accident in the neighboring town of Shinto.

It happened in a building in the business district. It seems a whole floor of people ran out of oxygen and fell unconscious.

They've called it a gas leak, but this kind of accident is happening often recently.

"Are you worried about the news, Sakura?"

"Eh? No, not really. I just thought it's near... Senpai, your workplace is in the Shinto area, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not really a big place. I don't think an accident like that would happen there."

...But it's not a risk I can completely ignore.

Gas leaks can happen in any building, and on top of that, it hurts to think that hundreds of people are suffering.

It's said that the accidents are happening often because of defective construction work during the rapid development of Shinto.

Whether that's true or not, I certainly don't want any more victims―――

"...It is dangerous. We'll have to be careful here too."

"Oh, don't worry, Senpai. I check the gas twice every time."

Sakura boasts with pride.

"No, that's not the point."

...Yeah, I've thought so before, but Sakura is a bit off too.

"Senpai, did you lock the back door?"

"I did. I bolted it. Is there a problem?"

"Not at all. Then I'll lock the front door now. When will you be home today, Senpai?"

"I think I'll be a bit late. What about you, Sakura?"

"I'll be back at the usual time. I'll probably be here earlier, so I'll start getting dinner ready."

"...Yeah, that'll help. I'll try to come home early too."

We lock the gate.

Sakura and Fuji-Nee also have keys to my house, and the rule is that the last person out locks up.

"Let's go. You won't make it to morning practice unless we hurry."

"Yes, let's hurry then, Senpai."

We walk down to the town together.

Passing the long wall and going downhill, we reach the residential district.

My house is on top of the hill, far away from the center of town.

Going down the hill takes us to the residential district, and beyond that...

We reach the crossroads at the center of this town.

From here, there are many roads: a big bridge leading to the neighboring city...

...A hill road that leads to Ryudou Temple...

...The residential district on the other side of town...

...The shopping district Sakura and I always use...

...And the school we're headed to right now.

We head for the school without stopping elsewhere.

We don't talk much as we walk up the hill.

Since it's still seven o'clock, there aren't many others on the road.

Other than us, all you can see are a few others heading to their morning practices.

"Well, see ya. Have fun at your club."

I part with Sakura at the school gate like usual.

Sakura's in the archery club, so we have to part here in the mornings.

"..."

But today, Sakura doesn't go.

"Sakura? Are you not feeling well?"

"...No, that's not it, but... um, would you like to come to the dojo?"

"No, I've no business there. Anyways, Issei asked for me, so I have to go to the student council room today."

"...I-I see. Sorry for troubling you then."

Sakura bows.

"Hm?"

"I'll be going now. Please look forward to dinner tonight."

Sakura runs off like she's ashamed of something.

"...?"

Hm? I wonder what that was all about...?

Scene 07 - A white girlEdit

I walk through the moonlit town.

Walking up the road, I notice that there aren't any people around.

The time is around seven-thirty.

There should be people around at this time, but there's no sign of anyone.

"...Oh yeah."

There was some crime here in Miyama City a few days ago.

A burglar murdered someone, I think.

That must be why there's no one around and why the school curfew became six o'clock.

"...Gas leaks and murder, huh? It's been getting dangerous lately."

No wonder there are fewer people walking around at night.

It's getting too dangerous to let Sakura go home on her own.

Sakura's house is in the residential area on the other side of town.

Starting tonight, I should walk her hom―――

"...Huh?"

For a moment, I can't believe my eyes.

There is someone on the road which I thought was empty.

The person is standing above me as if looking down at me.

"―――――――"

Without realizing it, I hold my breath.

The silver-haired girl smiles and descends the hill without a sound.

As she passes...

"You'll die if you don't summon it soon, Onii-chan."

She says something strange.

I go up the hill and reach my house.

As the lights are on, Sakura and Fuji-Nee must be home already.

I smell dinner the moment I enter the living room.

At the table are Sakura and Fuji-Nee, in the middle of dinner.

It seems the main dish tonight is chicken in cream, and Fuji-Nee, who loves white sauce, is in a good mood.

"Welcome home, Senpai. We're sorry for starting without you."

"Sorry I'm late. I wish I could have come home earlier."

"No, you made it. Could you wait a bit? I'll get your dinner ready right away."

"Yeah, all right. I'll go and wash my hands, so make sure Fuji-Nee doesn't eat my food."

"Yes, I will."

I return to my room.

It's a fairly empty room compared to the shed, but since I don't have any hobbies, I think it's quite decorated.

Most of them are random things Fuji-Nee has left here, though.

I wash my hands, change, and return to the living room to find my dinner ready.

"Itadakimasu."

"I hope it is to your liking..."

Sakura is terribly modest.

Her cooking skills have vastly improved in the past year.

She has me completely beaten at Western-style foods, and I can barely beat her at Japanese food. Neither of us have touched Chinese.

I'm pleased my pupil is getting better, but it's kind of depressing when the teacher is defeated by the student.

"―――Mmm."

It's as good as I expected.

Chicken becomes harder the longer you cook it, so it's juicier and tastier if you roast it before cooking it even though it's tedious.

That's done perfectly here. It's a master's skill, forever beyond the clumsy Fuji-Nee.

"How is it, Senpai...? Um, I think I did quite well today..."

"It's perfect. The sauce is great too. I guess you have me completely beat when it comes to Western food."

"Yeah, meaty food is much better since Sakura-chan started cooking."

With that.

Fuji-Nee, who had been preoccupied with her food, lifts up her head.

"Oh, Shirou. A student mustn't come home this late."

...Ack.

It seems she's in a bad mood now that she's seen my face, even though she was happy because of dinner.

"Geez, I bet you were helping someone again. That's good, but at least come home early at times like this. I even told you it was dangerous in homeroom.

I said it for your sake, you know?"[l]

"...Uh, can't you tell me that at home instead of in homeroom?"

"You wouldn't listen if I told you here. It's more effective if I tell you at school."

"...Sensei, I think that's abusing your authority. You shouldn't mix work and private life."

"No, it's not enough for Shirou unless I go that far.

He's always on the losing side because he's the one helping everyone else. He should at least come straight home and relax sometimes, that idiot."

"Hey, what do you mean by idiot? I'm not on the losing side if I help someone and they're helped by it."

"...Man. I wonder if you got that from Kiritsugu-san. I worry because you're like that."

I don't exactly know how she's worried, as she's energetically munching down her dinner.

"...Um, Fujimura-Sensei. From what you said, has Senpai been like this since he was small?"

"Yup, he's always been like that. He's the type that goes to help people in trouble. But he's not meddlesome, he's just a bit precocious."

Fuji-Nee laughs dangerously.

"Fuji-Nee, I'll get mad if you say too much. You too, Sakura. Don't ask such boring questions."

I glare at them.

Fuji-Nee clicks her tongue and backs down, but...

"Fujimura-Sensei, please continue."

Sakura is taking the lesson seriously.

"Then I shall. See, Shirou is a person who can't ignore someone in trouble. It's like helping the weak and defeating the strong. In the essay he wrote as a child, he said 'My dream is to become a superhero'."

"――――"

...She's talking about things from so long ago.

But it's all true, so I don't interrupt.

Anyways, becoming a superhero is a goal I must not stray from even now.

"Wow. Senpai was a real kid."

"Yeah, he was some kid. He would go and help girls being picked on by much older kids, and he'd do the chores around the house because Kiritsugu-san wouldn't.

Man, he was so cute and innocent back then, so why did he grow up so crooked?"

"Probably because of you. Kids think a lot when they see bad adults. Learn to make your own dinner before you say anything like that."

"――――Wha..."

Fuji-Nee crumbles.

I thought she might drop her head and repent, but...

"Uhh, Onee-chan is sad. Sakura-chan, can I have another bowl?"

Fuji-Nee asks for her third bowl.

Scene 09 - Well doneEdit

Relaxing after dinner, it's almost nine o'clock.

"Well, what shall I do?"

There's some time before my evening training.

I should―――

1) I`ll take Sakura home.

2) I`ll play with Fuji-Nee.

3) I`ll rest.

Scene 11 - The return of the orange manEdit

...Well, it might be fun to see how Fuji-Nee is doing.

"―――Yeah, if I get a chance, I'll get her back for telling Sakura those stories."

"Hm? What, weren't you taking a bath?"

Fuji-Nee is silently peeling oranges.

On the table are two orange skins shaped like flowers.

"..."

Is it some curse that she can't even skin an apple, but she's rather talented at artistically peeling oranges?

"I decided to take it later. I just wanted to complain about those stories before I took a bath."

"What? Come on, it's such an old story, and Sakura-chan was happy to hear it too. Instead of that... here, finish your quota. You should eat one a day."

She takes an orange out of a small box and throws it to me.

"Whoa... hey, I won't be bought off with just an orange.

Thank God it was Sakura. Don't tell that story at school, okay? People like Issei would worry."

"I think Mitsuzuri-san would laugh... but I know, I won't tell anyone except Sakura-chan about your childhood."

"I'm saying, don't tell Sakura either. She'll just be bothered if you tell boring stories like that. ...Well, I don't think it'll happen again, but I'll get mad if it does."

I glare at Fuji-Nee to show her that I'm serious.

"Ohh, I see. I understand. So that's how it is, huh?"

But Fuji-Nee just grins widely and she seems very pleased.

"...Oh, now you're pissing me off. What are you inferring, you stupid tiger?"

I glare at her stupid face.

"I don't care if I'm a tiger. I'm right, aren't I? You didn't want Sakura-chan to know, right?

You wouldn't care if everyone else found out you wanted to be a superhero, but you're embarrassed about Sakura-chan knowing."

"Wha―――"

I-I don't think so...

"Yeah, in that case, I'll tell her more.[l]

I guess you finally started to notice Sakura-chan, huh?

I'm worried as a teacher, but I'm quite relieved as your guardian."

She says so with great emotion, then she throws a whole orange into her mouth.

Fuji-Nee can eat things as big as her fist in one bite.

I guess it'd be an attractive quality somewhere in the Savanna, but I don't think an older woman needs such wild charms.

"Huh? Senpai, weren't you taking a bath?"

And Sakura, finished with the dishes, comes into the living room.

"Yeah, I put it off since I wanted to tell Fuji-Nee something. Sakura, you want an orange?"

I reach for the stack of oranges.

It's a strange turn of events, but staying here with them should be fun too.

"Oh, I got some from Fujimura-Sensei just now. They were really good."

"Sakura-chan can't eat fresh fruit.

So she won't eat it unless you cook it or freeze it like ice cream... oh, is it almost time?"

"Yes. I'm done cleaning up, so I'll be heading home for today."

"I see. Then I guess I'll leave too. Let's go, Sakura-chan. It's getting dangerous outside lately, so I'll walk home with you."

Fuji-Nee ceases her mass consumption of oranges and stands up.

Her actions are almost those of a responsible elder.

"Uh... is that all right, Sensei?"

"Of course. I'm in charge of you two, so I have to see you home. That's okay with you, right, Shirou? You'll lock up the house and go to bed after we leave, okay?"

"―――All right. With Fuji-Nee, you should be fine even if a molester or a bear jumps out for you."

"I don't know about that. I don't think I'd be able to beat a bear. ...No, I can't. So if that happens, I'll run back here. Then we can beat it up together and have bear stew tomorrow."

Fuji-Nee smiles confidently.

...Yeah.

Fuji-Nee usually does her own thing and causes havoc, but when she's acting as a teacher, she's a very responsible person.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow, Shirou."

"Yes. Good night then, Senpai."

"Yeah."

They leave the house.

I follow them out to the entrance and lock up the house as Fuji-Nee instructed.

Scene 12 - Well done even moreEdit

―――Yeah.

I'll take a brief break in preparation for the training tonight.

"The bath's ready and I can ask Fuji-Nee to take Sakura home."

Now that I've decided that, let's do things efficiently.

First, I'll wake up Fuji-Nee who's asleep in the living room. Then, I'll thank Sakura for dinner, see them both off, and take a bath―――

Scene 13 - Taking Sakura home, introductory chapterEdit

I haven't thanked Sakura for dinner yet, so I'll go and talk to her.

"Yeah, it's getting late, so I should walk her home too."

Sakura is in the living room getting ready to go home, having finished the cleaning.

"Huh? Weren't you taking a bath, Senpai?"

"No, I'll take it later. I'll take you home first."

"Eh... take me home?"

"Yeah. It's getting dangerous outside lately, so I'm going to walk you home. Your house is far away. Let me at least do this since you're coming here."

"..."

Sakura falls into an awkward silence.

...Did I say something bad?

"...I'm sorry. I appreciate your concern, but you should stay here. I'm used to going home, so I should be fine by myself."

"Well, that may be true, but it's getting dangerous these days. So I'll walk you home for a bit."

"...But, um... if Nii-san sees you, you'll be in trouble too."

"Oh..."

...That's right.

Sakura's brother, Shinji, doesn't approve of Sakura coming to my place.

He can't object too strongly because she says she's going to Fuji-Nee's house, but it could be a problem if I take her home.

...I don't care about getting falsely accused myself, but it's not good if Shinji takes it out on Sakura.

"But I can walk you part of the way, right? We shouldn't run into Shinji between here and the intersection."

"..."

Sakura is silent.

Considering Sakura, she must not be able to lie to Shinji if I take her home even part of the way.

"Oh, then―――"

"Shall I walk you home?"

A tiger-striped English teacher appears.

"That's getting the lamb out after the lion. When I say it's dangerous for a girl to be out at night, adding another is just..."

...No.

It's a mistake to call Fuji-Nee a girl.

For starters, she doesn't head the archery club for nothing. Her fifth dan kendo skills are dangerous in many ways.

"...I guess Fuji-Nee will be fine. You should be able to fight off any molester."

"Right. So there's no problem with me taking her home. Is that okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, if that's all right with you, Fujimura-Sensei."

"It's decided. Let's go then. I was thinking I should head home too."

Fuji-Nee starts to walk off, taking Sakura's hand.

"Oh. Hang on, Sakura."

"Hm? What is it, Senpai?"

"Dinner was good. Thanks for everything."

"..."

"Yes. I'll do my best again next time if you don't mind, Senpai."

Saying so with a big smile, Sakura leaves the living room.

"..."

I know I'm blushing.

...It's troublesome as Sakura surprises me a lot these days.

Time flies. She was just a junior before. Now, she's a female junior to me.

...How pitiful of me.

Sakura's like family to me, so I can't accept this change.

Scene 14 - Taking Sakura home, advanced chapterEdit

I haven't thanked Sakura for dinner yet, so I'll go and talk to her.

"Yeah, it's getting late, so I should walk her home too."

Sakura is in the living room getting ready to go home, having finished the cleaning.

"Huh? Weren't you taking a bath, Senpai?"

"No, I'll take it later. I'll take you home first."

"Eh... take me home?"

"Yeah. It's getting dangerous outside lately, so I'm going to walk you home. Your house is far away. So let me at least do this much since you're coming so far."

"..."

Sakura falls into an awkward silence.

...Did I say something bad?

"...I'm sorry. I appreciate your concern, but you should stay here. I'm used to going home, so I should be fine by myself."

"Well, that may be true, but it's getting dangerous these days. So, I'll walk you home for a bit."

"...But, um... if Nii-san sees you, you'll be in trouble too."

"Hm."

That's right.

Sakura's brother, Shinji, doesn't approve of Sakura coming to my place.

He can't object too strongly because she says she's going to Fuji-Nee's house, but it could be a problem if I take her home.

It's a problem, but so what.

I don't care what Shinji says. It's a much bigger problem if Sakura has to walk home alone at dangerous times like these.

"I don't care what trouble I get into. It's dangerous these days, so I'm walking you home."

"Um, I'd feel bad letting you do that..."

"It's fine. You're always helping me out, so let me at least walk you home. Or do you want to go home on your own?"

"Eh? No, it's not that, but..."

"Then it'll be fine. I'm confident in my skills. I should be able to fight off most assailants, so you should make use of me at times like this. I'll protect you, whatever happens."

I nudge Sakura towards the hallway with a glance.

"Senpai...? Is it really okay? You might get into a fight with Nii-san again."

"I don't care. It's only right for guys to fight, and it's best when we talk honestly like that.

He doesn't like to hide things, so it's best if he just comes out with any complaints he has."

Sakura looks surprised for some reason.

"What? Did I say something strange?"

"No, you didn't. I'm just glad you're such good friends with Nii-san."

"Hm? No, I don't think that's right. I'm probably the only one who feels better from it, and it might be the opposite for Shinji."

"Perhaps. But you know, Nii-san always talks to you no matter many times you two fight. He probably finds it hard to deal with you, but he likes you more than other people, so he's always concerned about you. He's not honest, so he likes people he doesn't like."

"...Uh. I can't really reply to that."

"Yes. I envy you, so I thought I'd trouble you a bit."

Sakura smiles.

"Uh..."

Seeing that smile, I hold my breath without realizing it.

Would you call that a big smile?

I think it's the first time I've seen her smile like that.

"A-Anyway, I'm taking you home. I don't care if Shinji sees me. I walked his sister home, so he shouldn't be complaining."

"You're right. It might be better to do it that way rather than to hide it. Then could you, Senpai?"

"Of course. I'll act like your Senpai for once."

I smack my chest.

Sakura smiles warmly at my gesture of "trust me".

We go down the hill and reach the intersection.

There's no one around, and the familiar residential district feels desolate.

"――――――――"

It's not even ten o'clock yet, but the town is asleep.

...The silence is strange.

Even though there have been nasty incidents, should night really steal this much life?

"Senpai...? Uh, my house is this way."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. Your house is the very top one on that side, right?"

"No, the top one is Tohsaka-Senpai's house. My house is up there too, but not at the top."

"Oh, was that it? ...Wait, by Tohsaka, you mean...?"

"Yes, Tohsaka Rin of the second year. Do you not like her, Senpai?"

She must have read my reaction, as her comment is accurate.

Ugh... was I making that kind of a face?

"No, I don't dislike her. I've never talked to her, so I don't know much about her. But she's famous, right? She stands out wherever she goes, so I know her just like everyone else."

"..."

"What about you, Sakura? You have the same Western-style mansion, so do you guys have a neighborly relationship?"

"No. We're certainly neighbors, but her house is up on top of the hill.

But how did you know her house was Western-style, Senpai?"

Sakura asks quietly.

"Oh, it's just something I heard. Something about Tohsaka's place being a haunted house and all that. A haunted house has to be a Western-style house, right?"

"That's true. It seems Tohsaka-san and the house itself like to be alone. When I was a child, I was told that a scary sorcerer lived up on the hill."

"A scary sorcerer, huh? I heard rumors like that too. Though, saying that, all Western-style houses seem to have sorcerers living in them.[vr]

So, did you believe the story, Sakura?"

"I did, because I was small. That's why I always thought I shouldn't go up to the top of the hill."

Sakura answers my joking question seriously.

We go up the hill.

It's a residential district rather opposite to mine, but the habits are the same.

There are fewer and fewer buildings and more trees as you ascend the hill.

It's only natural, as most of the town's facilities are at the bottom of the hill.

In all that, one of the few buildings near the top of the hill is Sakura's house.

"Oh..."

Sakura stops suddenly.

"Hm? Did you forget something?"

"Oh... no, it's not that, but... Senpai, is there someone standing near my house?"

She looks around uneasily.

"Hm?"

I look around too, but there's no one here except us.

"There no one... did you see something?"

"Oh... no, if you didn't see anyone, then it's fine. I've been noticing a strange person around my house recently, so I just wondered if he'd be here again today."

"―――What? Isn't that a bit dangerous?[l]

What kind of guy was he?"

"Um... he was a blond, good-looking person. He looked like a model, so I'm sure you'd be surprised too if you saw him."

Sakura says so with a blush, as if recalling him.

"..."

...Sakura.

I don't know if that's something I should be worried about.

"Oh, so it's not like he's suspicious?"

"...I don't know. It's just that no one has moved here recently, so I thought it was strange."

"...Hm. Well, it is a bit strange. All right, if you see him around again, tell me or Shinji. We'll get him and make him tell us what he's up to."

"Yes, I'll be counting on you. But please don't do anything rough. I don't want you to get into a fight."

Sakura says so while smiling straight at me.

"...Uh. I-It's all right. I'll ask questions first, so you shouldn't worry about it."

I look away from Sakura's smile as I answer.

"..."

...Geez.

Sakura's gestures captivate me often these days.

It would have been nothing a while ago, so I feel like I'm acting weird.

Maybe it's because Sakura has grown, or maybe just because I finally noticed it.

...Well, I do think Sakura has become really beautiful.

That on it's own is great, but I don't think it's cool for a Senpai to have to be careful where he's looking.

"Good night then, Senpai. I'm glad you walked me home."

"I-Idiot. Don't thank me. You're the one making me dinner, so I should be the one thanking you."

Sakura just smiles with satisfaction.

"...Geez. If this is all it takes, I'll make a habit of it from tomorrow."

"Please do. It's fine if you only do it once in a while when you feel like it, but please do walk home with me. Nii-san will get mad, but I like being with you."

"Senpai, see you tomorrow! Thank you for today!"

Sakura calls back enthusiastically and disappears into her house.

"―――Well."

I should head home too.

I left Fuji-Nee at the house, and to be honest, that's what worries me.

"...Huh?"

Did I just hear something?

...I can hear it.

The sound of a creaking swing.

It takes me a while to realize it's the sound of some bug.

"...I wonder what kind of bug it is? It's well out of season, certainly."

I imagine a longhorn beetle in the dark, under the cold winter sky.

―――Then, I notice.

"...Huh? There are three rooms with lights on."

The one that just lit up is Sakura's room.

...The light on the first floor is Shinji's room, so what's the light from the third room?

"...? Only Shinji and Sakura should be living in that place..."

Maybe it's a guest, or Shinji's in that room.

Anyway, I've been here many times, but this is the first time I've seen the light on in that room.

"..."

Well, it's a big house.

It's not strange for a light to be on somewhere in such a house.

It's not strange, but...

"...What's this? I still feel uneasy."

I feel something, like a presence or a bad feeling.

In the cold air, the unseasonal sound echoes.

If there's such a thing as a hunch...

The bug hidden in the bushes feels very ominous.

Scene 15 - Training(Magic Circuit)Edit

And so, the day ends.

Just before midnight, Emiya Shirou must carry out his daily routine of using "magic".

"――――――――"

I stretch out and adjust my breathing.

I try to empty my mind.

I ignore everything around me and pay attention only to what is inside me.

"――――Trace, on."

As if to hypnotize myself, I murmur the spell I'm long accustomed to.

No, I really am hypnotizing myself.

As I have no Magic Crest and no knowledge of magic, a spell is only a change to myself.

...Normally, there are no lines in a human body to allow the passage of magical energy.

To artificially change my body to create such a line, I need enough concentration to unify my whole body and every nerve within it.

Magic is a battle with yourself.

For instance, at this very moment, I am inserting a burning steel rod into my backbone.

This metal rod is the only "Magic Circuit" I can prepare for myself.

When I insert it this deep into my body and connect it to the other nerves, I can finally become a magus.

This is not a metaphor.

In reality, something like a burning tong which cannot be seen or felt is being inserted into my backbone.

――――I am a sorcerer.

Emiya Kiritsugu, the man who said so, was really a magus.

A living magus who performed many marvels and had touched the very structure of the world.

As a young child, I admired him and asked him to teach me magic.

But you cannot become a magus just through effort. It requires born talent and appropriate knowledge.

And of course, I have no talent, and Kiritsugu taught me nothing of magic.

He said something about me having no need of such knowledge.

I still don't know what he meant by that.

But still, it didn't matter to me back then.

I thought that if I could use magic, I could be like him.

But I was not born with talent: no strength of Magic Circuit, no accumulated works of magic handed down for generations.

The work of magic Kiritsugu possessed, the Magic Crest passed down the Emiya family, can only be passed on to a blood relation.

A Magic Crest forces a rejection on those with no blood relation.

So, as an adopted son, I could not receive the Emiya family's Magic Crest.

Well, anyways.

As I don't even know what a Magic Crest is, it doesn't matter if I have one or not.

So now, all it comes down to is training what I can do.

If I want to be a magus, I have to learn magic fit to my nature.

To be blunt, magic is a way to release one's magical energy.

You could say that magical energy is my life force.

It is divided into two forms: a large source, "mana", floating around the world, and a small source, "odo", created inside oneself.

It goes without saying that the large source is superior to the small one.

The power of "mana" is on a completely different level from "odo".

Whatever the form of the magic, a spell using the large source far exceeds one using only one's own power.

That is why superior magi excel at drawing magical energy from the world.

It's like a filter.

A magus turns his body into a filter, sucks up the mana from the world around him, and changes it into something he can use.

This filter is what we call a Magic Circuit.

This is the talent one is born with, and the number of the Magic Circuits within you is determined the moment you are born.

A normal human being does not have many Magic Circuits.

To begin with, there are always very few.

That is why magi pile them up generation after generation, making their children more suitable to use magic.

I hear some families go too far and increase the number of Magic Circuits by selective breeding.

...Well, since I was raised in a normal family, I don't have many Magic Circuits.

So that leaves only one method open to me.

According to Kiritsugu, every person has at least one form of magic they are fit for.

He said something about drawing out magical energy appropriate to their "origin", but I didn't really understand.

All I know for sure is that even I have some magic I can use, and if I train that magic, I may be able to become like Kiritsugu.

That is why I learned only that magic.

That was eight years ago.

After a lot of thought, Kiritsugu finally accepted me as his student.

―――Listen, Shirou. To learn magic is to stray away from common sense. You die when you die, and you kill when you must.

Our essence is not in life but in death. Magic is only a way to destroy yourself―――

I guess I had no fear as a child.

Kiritsugu smiled bitterly, putting his hand on the nodding Emiya Shirou.

――What I will teach you will bring you conflicts.

That is why you must not use it in front of people, and you must not cease your practice even though it is difficult to learn.

Well, I don't really care if you break that one.

The most important thing is that magic is something you use not for yourself, but for others. If you do that, you may become a magic user, but you will not become a magus――

...I guess Kiritsugu didn't want me to become a magus.

I don't care about that.

I don't admire a magus. I admire Kiritsugu.

If I can become like Kiritsugu and be there for someone like on that red day, that will be――――

"―――――!"

I'm thinking needlessly.

I feel the iron rod in my backbone slide into place.

"Uh, gah...!"

If I lose control of my breathing now, it would be a fatal mistake. The artificial Magic Circuit will eat away my body and destroy it.

If that happens, I'll die.

I would be only an amateur, failing such an elementary step...

"――――――――"

I grind my teeth and resume the connection.

After a battle like walking on needles, the iron rod finally arrives deep within me and fuses with my body.

...This process took me about an hour.

After that much time, I'm finally able to make one artificial circuit... one circuit that produces magical energy.

"―――Basic structure, analyze."

After that, it becomes a process of naturally flowing magical energy.

Emiya Shirou is no magus.

He is only a magic user, who can create magical energy within his body and channel it into objects.

So there's only one magic possible.

Which is...

"―――Composition, analyze."

Strengthening objects.

It is a magic of "strengthening" that reinforces the object's abilities by understanding the object's structure and channeling magical energy into it.

"―――Basic structure, alter."

Before me is a metal pipe.

I will channel magical energy into it, perform the simplest magic, and reinforce its durability.

Basically, channeling your magical energy into something other than yourself is like pouring poison into that object.

It is just as the blood of Emiya Shirou is not the blood of the metal pipe. Pumping different blood only accelerates its breakdown, it certainly wouldn't strengthen it.

To prevent that and to turn the poison into a tonic, one must completely understand the structure of the target and channel the magical energy into small open spaces.

"...Composition, reinforce."

...It must be easy for a skilled magus, but for me, who cannot even create sufficient magical energy, it's as hard as hitting a target hundreds of meters away.

The usual target in archery is 27 meters away.

How much harder it is at many times that distance, goes without saying――――

"Guh...!"

The heat in my body quickly escapes.

The burning pillar in my backbone disappears, and the lungs stretched to the limit demand air.

"Haa... haa, haa, haaaaa...!"

I arc my back to hold off the daze almost making me pass out.

"Ah... dammit, I failed again..."

There's no change in the metal pipe. It seems that the magical energy I poured into it has evaporated into the air.

"...It's hard to improve something that already has form."

The thing I'm attempting is like adding something to an already complete work of art.

Adding to a complete object risks making it less perfect.

Adding unnecessary things will actually decrease the value.

That is why the magic of "strengthening" is simple yet difficult, and only a few magi use it willingly.

...It's not like I use it willingly either, but it can't be helped as this is the only thing I'm good at.

It would be much easier if I could just form something out of clay and use it instead, but a substitute in appearance doesn't have the internal structure to match.

The junk around here is a good example.

When I fail with strengthening magic, I make some substitute objects to practice and to calm down, but they all end up with nothing inside.

I can visualize something's structure easily, so I can make the outside look like the original. But it's empty inside, and of course, it doesn't do anything.

"――――――――"

I wipe the sweat off my brow.

Now that I think about it, I realize my whole body is sweating like I've been drenched with a bucket of water.

...But I'm lucky it just ended like this.

That was really bad.

If I'd taken a second longer to recover myself, I would probably have destroyed most of my body.

"...If I improved every time I came closer to death, there might be some hope..."

It's not even that easy.

But it is true that you won't improve your magic if you're scared of death.

As long as you study magic, death is always right beside you.

Even a simple magic repeated every day can go off with a simple mistake, taking the caster's life.

The first step of a magus is to accept death.

―――Kiritsugu said so sadly.

Maybe he meant that he didn't want me to take such a step.

"...Saving someone means not saving someone else. A superhero is really selfish, huh...?"

Kiritsugu said that to me when I told him I wanted to be just like him.

I still don't know what he meant.

But Emiya Shirou has to become a superhero who goes around saving people, just like Emiya Kiritsugu.

"...But I still can't even do basic things like this. Why do I get distracted by needless things at the most important times? I'm so stupid."

It's not enough to understand the structure of an object with mere vision.

A skilled magus only detects what's important and channels magical energy without waste.

'―――My dream is to become a superhero.'

I remember what Fuji-Nee said during dinner.

I don't think it's embarrassing nor impossible.

It's already determined. Emiya Shirou will succeed Emiya Kiritsugu.

That's why even though I'm inexperienced, I've done everything I can.

I don't know what kind of a person a superhero should be.

So I can only approach it by helping others within the limits of my abilities.

I have aimed straight for that goal for the past five years, but when things just go wrong like this, I do have doubts.

"...Geez, I don't get it, Father.

How can I become a superhero?"

I look up at the sky through the window.

It's not like I can just randomly do good deeds.

I think being a superhero is different from just helping others.

I know that, but the question is, how can I become one?

The difference between the two is the thing I've failed to understand for the past five years.


	5. One Day II

Scene 00 - Morning in the Emiya householdEdit

...My awakening is dark.

Perhaps I just don't dream much, but unless something really special happens, I always seem to have the same dream.

...What I imagine are swords.

I don't know why it is, but this is the only thing that comes into my mind.

There's no meaning or reason to it.

It may just be one of the aspects making up Emiya Shirou.

There are no dreams to dream.

The only things I recall from sleep are things I was taught a long time ago.

For example, about magi.

Even if I'm an amateur, if I'm a magus, it's only natural for me to understand the kind of world I live in.

―――To put it simply, a magus is an exception in conflict with modern society.

But even exceptions must band together to survive.

Father told me that the group of magi is called the "Magic Association".

...He also said that I shouldn't associate with them.

The group called the Magic Association hides magic and organizes magi.

They basically keep watch to see that magi do not affect society with magic, but the strange part is that they do not prohibit misuse of magic.

According to Kiritsugu, the Magic Association is only interested in the concealment of magic.

Even if a magus carries out his research at the expense of the lives of many ordinary people, the Magic Association will not punish him.

Their priority is that magic should not become public, so they do not ban magic.

So, they're crazy people who think you can do anything as long as you don't get caught.

Anyway, the surveillance of the Magic Association is thorough.

Most magical research would cost the lives of ordinary people, and as a result, the existence of magic would become public.

So, the Association does not allow research that would harm society.

So magi stay at home and research quietly, while the normal world carries on unmolested.

Hence, magi only try to hide themselves to escape the Association.

...So perhaps, I just don't know it and a magus lives in this town.

I hear Fuyuki City is a spiritually excellent area.

Such an area always has a distinguished magus with a history.

They are called the "Second Owner", an elite, and the Association entrusts the area to them.

Magi who would live in the area must visit them and obtain their permission to construct a workshop.

...Looking at it like that, we're thieves living here without the permission of the landlord.

Father was an outlaw who cut his ties with the Association and moved here without the consent of the administrator of Fuyuki.

The Owner doesn't know that Emiya Kiritsugu was a magus, and Kiritsugu didn't know who the Owner was.

With reasoning like that, I think our position is ambiguous.

Father, the real magus, has passed away.

And I, his son and pupil, don't know the Magic Association and have not the skill to be a magus.

...From the Association's point of view, they would want to catch an amateur like me doing things, but I've seen no movement yet.

No, I've heard that Japan is relatively hidden from the eyes of the Association, so I think I've just not been found out.

―――But that doesn't mean I can let my guard down.

People say that the eyes of the Association are everywhere. On top of that, if you commit a crime with magic, the heretic hunters of the church will come after you.

...That just means that whatever you use magic for, lack of care will create enemies.

I, Emiya Shirou, just have to study independently, taking that into account――――

"...Hm."

I wake up to see the sun shining in through the window.

The sun may have just risen as it's still a bit dark outside.

"...Hm. I'm really not good in the mornings."

I get up, trying not to be defeated by the morning chill, and quickly fold up my futon.

It's five thirty.

One of my strengths is waking up at this time, no matter how late I go to sleep. I do sometimes make mistakes and wake up late like yesterday, but I usually wake up early.

I think alarm clocks are degenerate, so I haven't used one since I was a kid.

"Alright, breakfast..."

Since I let Sakura do all the work yesterday, I have to return the favor this morning.

I should finish preparing before Sakura arrives.

I cook rice and make some miso soup.

It was radish and carrot yesterday, so I make onion and potato miso soup today.

I also make the usual broth egg and broth boil, and I'm done.

I cut and salt the saury, and stop just before cooking it.

"All right, that should do."

It's almost six o'clock.

I finished earlier than expected, so I have some extra time.

So, what should I do?

Scene 01 - Love`s magical ranger forceEdit

Unlike Shinto, there's no one in Miyama City.

After eight o'clock, there are no people around, and the town is terribly quiet.

At the junction is the house I saw this morning.

There's no sign of people, and the door has a "do not enter" sign.

...After only one day, the house is as quiet as an abandoned building.

Parents and older sister killed by the burglar.

What kind of life remains for the child left behind?

"――――"

I bite my lip, feeling powerless.

Even after swearing to become like Kiritsugu, I can't do anything about something that happened so close by.

Even though I want to help someone, in the end, I don't even know what I can do.

I climb the hill and reach the Emiya house.

The lights are still on, so Sakura or Fuji-Nee must still be there.

"I'm home... Oh, just you, Fuji-Nee?"

"Hm? Oh, welcome home, Shirou."

Fuji-Nee turns around, munching on a rice cracker.

The TV shows a loud variety show.

"Geez, coming home at a time like this again... I told you to come home early since it gets dark early in the winter."

"I am home early. I'm taking part-time jobs that finish at eight, so don't be so unreasonable.

...So, where's Sakura? It looks like dinner's ready, but..."

"Sakura-chan went home early. She said she had something to do today, so she just cooked dinner and left."

Fuji-Nee says so happily.

As far as she's concerned, anyone who cooks for her is a good person.

"I see. That might be a good idea for a while. It's been dangerous recently, so maybe I should just cook dinner myself until next term."

"What? I protest! You come home so late, Shirou. If you don't cook until after that, we won't eat until after ten."

"...Hold on. Can't you just eat at home?"

"What? I am at home."

Fuji-Nee seems puzzled.

Honestly, I'm not sure if that makes me happy or sad.

"...Alright, I understand. I can't exactly expect you to cook for yourself, can I?

...Anyways, what's that thing by your feet? Don't tell me you've been picking up junk again."

Fuji-Nee has a terrible habit of leaving junk at my place.

Large bowls from restaurants, a heavy teapot she got in the shopping district, a strange guitar that plays by itself... I think she thinks of this place as some kind of a warehouse.

"Let me see. I'll throw it away if it's junk."

"This? Uh, it's a poster that was left over at my place..."

Fuji-Nee hands me the poster.

It's probably some infamous idol or something.

"Let's see..."

Here we have, a military-style guy with his thumbs up, on a cheap looking blue sky background.

In letters like blood, it reads:

"Love's Lovely Ranger Land.

Please join the Self-Defense Force"[r]

...Hold on, this is an army recruiting poster...!

"I don't want it, so you can have it."

"Whoa, I don't want this either!"

I roll up the poster and hit Fuji-Nee with it.

"Heheh, missed."

But.

Fuji-Nee deflects my attack with a poster she had hidden, and counterattacks mercilessly.

Bam.

The poster lightly knocks my――――

"Guhhh!?"

Stars! I saw stars!

"Heheh, don't imagine you can hit me with your skills. You need to practice more."

"Guh... t-that's not the problem. What was that? Why does a poster make a crash like that...?"

Could this be the skill of a master...!?

"Huh? Oh, sorry, this poster is the special first edition made from steel plate.

...Shirou, is your head all right...?"

"...Fuji-Nee, your personality is going to kill someone one day..."

"Hehe. I'm not worried. Shirou would marry me if that happened."

"Huh, I completely refuse. I have no intention of marrying such a thoughtless killer."

"Hey... I don't think I'm that dangerous of a person."

"I knew it. So it's true that people never know themselves."

How true, how true.

I'll have to watch out or I'll be killed.

"Huh, just keep saying that. Anyways, I'm hungry, Shirou. I've waited all this time, so let's have dinner."

Fuji-Nee stands up.

...How strange. Fuji-Nee is helping out (even if it's only setting up the dishes). She must be really hungry.

"Okay. Then you can get the dishes out. You can pour rice, right?"

"I can. Hey, Shirou, can I use a bowl?"

"I guess so. Sakura isn't here today, so there'll be some left over anyway."

"All right. I'll use the same for you, then."

Fuji-Nee pours rice into two bowls.

"..."

Oh well. I was going to have seconds anyway. And besides, if I argue with Fuji-Nee, she'll take my dinner away.

And to add...

Chaotic dinners like this have been common scenes for many years now.

...The day ends.

Finishing a rowdy dinner and seeing Fuji-Nee off, I take a bath.

After that, I practice my daily routine in the shed.

I complete it as usual and go to sleep.

It is one in the morning.

The day ends peacefully without any troubles.

Scene 03 - SignsEdit

"Yeah. I have time, so I'll make something else."

I open the refrigerator.

All that's left are some cucumber and potatoes.

"...Hmmm. I could cut and salt the cucumber, or cut the potatoes and serve them vinegared..."

But those are both things I could do in a couple of minutes, and they're better fresh.

It'll be half an hour until Fuji-Nee and Sakura arrive, so I should make a dish right before they get here.

"...Hmph."

In that case, this is free time I can't make much use of.

Is there anything I can do in thirty minutes...?

"There's some chicken, so..."

I could cook some bite-sized meat rolls with vegetables, or something like that.

I cut the meat and tenderize it.

At a glance, the meat tenderizer is really evil. It's like a hammer, but it's flat on four sides and has lots of spikes coming out of it.

If it were bigger, it would make a great instrument of torture.

I flatten the meat with the scary object, put some carrots and kidney beans on it, roll it up, cook it in the pan, and steam it with wine.

"...Huh!? Hold on, what am I doing...!?"

At that point, I regain my sanity.

I was trying to make a side dish, as the saury was already the main dish.

So what am I doing, making another main dish...!?

"...Honestly. I must have let my guard down, cooking just to pass the time."

"Eh? You were cooking just to pass the time, Senpai?"

"Yeah. The thing is, I was trying to make a side dish. But before I realized it, I was using the knife. Well, I guess habit is a scary thing... of course, that's just an excuse."

"But isn't that alright? It's a bit big for breakfast, but since you made it, I don't think there'll be any leftovers."

"You think so? No, that's not the problem.

There's no need for two suns in the sky. I'll have to ask one of them to leave."

"What!? You're not going to eat it, Senpai?"

"I will. I wasn't planning to, but I'll pack lunch today. That way, it won't be a waste."

"Wow... Senpai, you're going to make lunch right now?"

"It'll be close, but I think I can at least get my―――"

And then.

I finally realize someone's behind me.

"Good morning, Senpai. I'm here again today."

Sakura greets me with a smile.

It's not unusual for Sakura to come into the kitchen at this time.

She always rings the bell as she comes in, but sometimes I don't notice, like this morning.

"G-Good morning, Sakura. Breakfast's ready, so you can relax in the living room. There's some tea there."

I answer her, staring at the frying pan.

On the table is a pot of hot water, a teapot, and some snacks.

"Oh, yes. You're perfect again today, Senpai."

Sakura's voice is lively, as if she's happy about something.

...And Sakura comes into the kitchen instead of going to the table.

"Senpai? You're making lunch, right?"

"Hm? Yeah, it turned out that way. It's a good dish for lunch, so I thought I'd make some side dishes."

"Um, then can I help? I'll make my own, so..."

"Oh, wait. If you don't mind having the same thing, I can give you some of mine."

"―――Yes. I was watching and I wanted to have some of yours."

"All right. Can you cook the rice, then? We don't have enough for two. There should be a fast rice cooker over there."

"Yes, I'll take care of it. I'll go and start that, then."

I hear the sound of her footsteps, and of her tying her apron.

"Senpai? We're okay with two cups of rice, right?"

"Hmm, I think that'll be enough."

With quick movements, Sakura comes to help in the kitchen.

"Morning! Well done, it smells great!"

A little past six-thirty.

Thirty minutes after Sakura, Fuji-Nee arrives as usual.

"Good morning, Sensei. Please wait a little longer for breakfast."

"Yep, I'll wait. ...Oh, Sakura-chan, are you making breakfast with Shirou?"

"No, Senpai made breakfast on his own. We're making lunch right now."

Sakura's voice is really lively.

We're not doing anything particularly fun, so I don't know what she's so happy about.

"I see, so of course you're in a good mood. Cooking and Shirou, so much fun stuff. Okay, we don't have much time, but take it easy."

Laughing, Fuji-Nee sits at the table and pours some tea.

"...Geez, she must still be off dreaming. What's so fun about cooking for school?"

I put the pan back onto the rack.

The food's made, so all that's left is to pack the lunchboxes.

"Sorry, Sakura. I made you do extra work before club activities.

I wanted you to relax since you did a lot yesterday."

"Huh? Don't worry about that at all. Like Fujimura-Sensei said, I find cooking fun."

She smiles.

Well, I know she likes cooking... but still, it must be hard for her getting up at five o'clock to make lunch.

Besides, Sakura comes and makes dinner often.

So if I'm getting her to cook in the mornings too, she might have no free time at all.

"...Phew. I'm grateful for the help, but you should relax, Sakura. You should sleep in during the mornings, and after school is for playing around. You don't have to come and help around my house."

"Well, I am relaxing. You made breakfast today, and I got some food from you for lunch too."

She smiles.

...Sigh.

It's been a year and a half since Sakura started to help out. Now, she keeps coming back like this no matter what I say.

"That's different. You have your own life too, so you can't just take care of me and Fuji-Nee. If you're taking care of us, you won't be able to do all the things you want to."

"Ahaha, that's fine. My only hobbies are archery and cooking. In fact, my goal is to beat you at cooking, and I think I'm almost there."

Sakura puffs her chest out boastfully.

...Gah.

I want to argue back, but it's true as she is about to beat me.

"So please don't worry about it. I like cooking here, and improving is fun.

I'm helping you to pay you back for showing me this great pleasure, and for my own benefit."

"...Hm. Does that mean you're stealing some of my skill every day, Sakura?"

"Yes. I improve quickly just by helping you. So please be ready. I'll make you admit defeat someday."

Whoa.

I can't believe she said it so bluntly!

"...Man. If I'd known this was coming, I would never have taught you to cook. You never even heard of oil before coming here, but now you're after me like an enemy. Really, why are you chasing me like this?

Can't you just be happy making food?"

"Of course I'm after you. You can't be better than me."

"...?"

I'm not sure what's so bad about that, but we should start setting the table for breakfast.

"Alrighty."

I check the saury.

Placing my chopstick on the well grilled stomach, I check how cooked it is.

"I guess that's done. Here, Sakura, can you take this to the table?"

"Yes, thank you Senpai."

I hand the plate of saury to Sakura.

Then, as if remembering something important, Sakura stops dead.

"Sakura? What's wrong, did you leave something at home?"

Sakura may seem shrewd, but she actually forgets things a lot.

It's not unusual for her to remember something and stop like this.

But... it seems like that's not the case this morning.

"...Sakura?"

"..."

There's no answer.

She just blankly stares at my hand like she's still in a daze, then...

"Senpai... what's that bruise on your hand?"

She asks me a strange question.

"Huh?"

I look down at the hand she's talking about.

"Huh...? You're right, there is a bruise. That's weird, I don't remember hitting it anywhere."

For some reason, there's a big bruise on the back of my left hand.

It's quite an impressive welt, and it looks like it came from some sort of a cut.

Even on my own hand, it looks bad.

Perhaps Sakura's not feeling well as she's very quiet.

"Sorry, can you handle the rest? I'll go put something on it."

I let Sakura take care of the kitchen and head for the dojo.

I don't know if I did this during my sleep, but I'll have to treat it.

"――――――――"

But for some reason, I'm worried about Sakura, who looked awkward and downcast.

"I'll go on ahead, then."

"Sakura, are you sure you're all right? You can skip your club if you're not feeling well."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a light headache, so you shouldn't worry about it. I only look bad because you imagine it. I'm doing really well today."

She says so with a smile.

...But anyone can tell she's just bluffing.

"―――Really well, huh? Even though you couldn't eat any breakfast?"

"Oh..."

She looks away awkwardly.

Without looking up, she replies...

"...Please excuse me. You're the one who should be resting, Senpai."

With those words, she leaves.

The table is cleared.

But on the plate in the kitchen, Sakura's meal remains untouched.

"Honestly, what's wrong with her?"

She had been in such a good mood, but after seeing my bruise, Sakura suddenly became quiet and started to make lots of mistakes.

She overfilled the tea, drenched the omelets with soy sauce, and sat down at the table with her apron on.

And on top of that, she ate nothing and went to school looking pale.

"Maybe she caught a cold or something."

I mutter to myself while cleaning up.

It's the first time I've seen Sakura like this.

I got to know her during the summer four years ago, and she started coming here to help a year and a half ago.

In that time, I've never seen her look this ill.

"――――――――"

...Fuji-Nee will be at the archery range, so I don't think there'll be a problem there. But I should go and check on her after school or sometime...

Scene 04 - Tohsaka Rin(I)Edit

Twenty minutes after taking the bus from my school, I arrive at the neighboring town of Shinto across the bridge.

"...Oh, it's not five o'clock yet? I guess I still have some time."

Miyama City is a residential district, so it's hard to find part-time jobs there, but the developing Shinto has many available.

The school rules allow for part-time jobs, so I work a few easy ones.

Within them, I prefer hard physical labor that ends as quickly as possible.

It's killing two birds with one stone, as it builds my body while I get paid for it.

Today's job is a simple loading job from five to eight o'clock.

Even though it's only three hours, there's six hours worth of work to do. They make you run around without a minute's rest.

So I should rest when I can, even if it's just for ten minutes.

It's a waste of energy walking around until my job, so I guess I'll rest in the park.

This park among the buildings is like a big field.

A park should be filled with people like families and lovers on weekends, but it's empty here now.

No... this place is always desolate.

"This place is the same as always."

I'm a bit sad.

The utterly neglected ground looks awful compared to the neatly organized surroundings.

The desolate area makes the wind feel cold.

This is the remains of the conflagration ten years ago, and this is the place where I was saved from burning to death.

"I wonder why they don't plant grass here. It's a waste to keep it like this."

It's a large area, so if they retiled it, the park would get bigger.

Thinking absent-mindedly, I sit down on a bench.

"――――――――"

I stare at the burned land to pass the time.

I don't remember what happened here back then.

I probably don't remember because I was a kid, and it wouldn't have been an easy scene to memorize.

All I can remember is that it was hot and I couldn't breathe.

And that people died trying to save others.

"I wonder why..."

For example, an adult that tried to save a child from a burning house. He saved the child, but died in its place.

For example, there were people who had their throats burned, but they gave what little water they had to one guy, and the others died.

For example, there was someone who ran alone to get away from the fire as fast as possible, and everyone that he passed on the way died.

And for example...

People who died because they gave away something that was saving them, only to save others they didn't even know.

"..."

I didn't like things like that.

It makes me mad that those who tried hard were sacrificed.

Am I greedy to want an ending where everybody is safe and happy?

All I wanted was to see people relax peacefully, so why couldn't I manage such a simple thing?

'That's difficult. What you want is to save everyone.'

Kiritsugu answered so to the question I asked as a child.

Of course, as a child, I denied it.

Because Kiritsugu saved me. I knew he was a sorcerer who could do anything.

I knew he was a superhero who couldn't ignore people in need, who saved them for no benefit.

So I believed Kiritsugu could have saved everyone back then.

When I told him that, he made a troubled expression and said something that I remember to this day.

'Shirou, saving one person means not saving others. Look, a superhero can only save the people he has saved. It's obvious, but that is the definition of a superhero.'

I understand that.

It's obvious, now that he's said it.

Let's say there's a robber and some hostages, and the robber intends to kill the hostages.

With normal methods, most of the hostages will be killed.

Even if you use a miraculous method to save all the hostages, there will still be one person who isn't saved.

That, of course, is the robber whose hostages were rescued.

The people a superhero saves are only those he decides to save.

That's why even God cannot save everyone.

"All the more so if it's a natural disaster. No one could have saved everybody."

The fire ten years ago was like that.

It's not something I, who was miraculously saved from it, can talk about now.

"But I don't want that."

I don't want such a thing.

I don't want help that has a limited capacity.

You have to help, no matter how impossible it is.

I can't stand to have strangers dying around me like back then.

So if I had been there ten years ago, even if it was impossible, I would have gone into the fire and...

"I would certainly have died in vain."

That's for certain.

Geez, I'm hopeless.

"Gah, it's five o'clock already."

The five o'clock bell rings.

I stand up and quickly make my way to my work.

When my job's done, the sun has already set.

It's a bit before eight.

I finished ten minutes early because I worked too hard.

It seems I worked frantically since I went to that place before work.

Here in front of the station, the night's just getting started.

There are lots of people, and a constant flow of cars on the road.

The buildings are still lit up, and just looking at them makes me feel like I'm watching a grand festival of illumination.

"I guess I don't have to buy anything for Fuji-Nee."

I walk while looking up at the lighted building.

It's the biggest building in Shinto, so I can't see the top clearly.

I just gaze up the building, just enjoying the night's scenery...

"...?"

...When I think I see something out of place.

"What was that?"

I stop and stare at the rooftop.

I focus my eyes, looking at the thing as small as a grain of rice.

"...What the..."

It looks like someone I know.

Why is she there?

What would she be doing there?

With her long hair fluttering and doing nothing, she looks down at the town.

"..."

It doesn't seem like she notices me down here.

No, there's no way she could see me.

She's so high up that I, with better eyesight than most, can barely see her by improving my vision with magical energy.

I can recognize her since she's standing there alone, but there's no way she would notice me down here among all these people.

She's just looking down at the town.

Maybe she's looking for something, as I can feel her sharp stare even down here.

"..."

I forget about time and keep looking up at the girl standing in the sky.

She is on top of a tall tower.

She's like a witch, looking down at the earth with the moon behind her.

"Oh..."

And then.

She must be done with whatever she was doing, as she disappears.

Her figure has disappeared and the scene returns to the beautiful view of the night.

"That was Tohsaka, right?"

I have no proof, but I think I'm right.

There aren't many girls with looks that stand out that much, and more than that, I'm not stupid enough to mistake a girl I secretly admire.

"...I see. But still..."

Well, it's...

Tohsaka sure has strange hobbies.

Scene 05 - Dojo sceneryEdit

"Yeah, I guess I can train a bit if I have this much time."

The morning exercises are my daily routine, so I'll go and move my body a bit.

The Emiya household has a splendid dojo.

It was built for pleasure when the house was built, so there's no particular purpose to it.

"Well, Fuji-Nee is using it for herself, though."

I hear that this place was Fuji-Nee's playground even before I came here.

But I became Kiritsugu's student and started using this place a lot, so Fuji-Nee hated me back then.

"...Well."

There's only one thing to do now that I'm here.

Even a magus cannot neglect to train their body.

One of the requirements for a magus is to have excellent physical abilities.

While Kiritsugu was alive, we had many matches here.

Well, it was pretty much him beating on me, so I didn't learn anything about how to win in a fight.

...But I think I learned the difference between a fight and a battle.

In other words, I was taught the difference between killing your opponent and beating your opponent.

Knowledge and experience are different.

Unless I know in advance, it's hard to tell whether I'm involved in a fight or a murder.

...It's a simple story.

As long as you learn magic, you might destroy yourself, and times will come when you have to fight.

For a magi, a fight means killing each other.

So I think what Kiritsugu wanted to teach me was to prepare my mind for the prospect of death.

But it's been a while since my teacher passed away.

On my own, all I can do are simple exercises.

Things like push-ups, sit-ups, and stretching. Not too different from the morning practices I did in the archery club.

The only difference is if I'm training lightly or heavily.

Scene 06 - Dojo sceneryEdit

"Yeah, I guess I can train a bit if I have this much time."

The morning exercises are my daily routine, so I'll go and stretch my body a bit.

The empty dojo is quiet enough to brace myself.

In the morning, when the sun has just risen, the silence has a holy feel to it that fascinates those who come here.

"...Well."

There's only one thing to do now that I'm here.

Since Kiritsugu died, this place has become a gym to train my body.

Even a magus cannot neglect to train their body.

One of the requirements for a magus is to have excellent physical abilities.

While Kiritsugu was alive, we had many matches here.

Well, it was pretty much him beating on me, so I didn't learn anything about how to win in a fight.

...But I think I learned the difference between a fight and a battle.

In other words, I was taught the difference between killing your opponent and beating your opponent.

Knowledge and experience are different.

Unless I know in advance, it's hard to tell whether I'm involved in a fight or a murder.

...It's a simple story.

As long as you learn magic, you might destroy yourself, and times will come when you have to fight.

For a magi, a fight means killing each other.

So I think what Kiritsugu wanted to teach me was to prepare my mind for the prospect of death.

But it's been a while since my teacher passed away.

On my own, all I can do are simple exercises that anyone could do.

"Well then, let's do this properly."

After warming up by stretching, I start my exercises, keeping my attention inside my body.

I comprehend the flow of the Magic Circuit, the friction in my bones, the distortion in my thinking during fatigue, all while I'm training.

"120... 150... 170..."

Even a simple push-up can be training for the Magic Circuit if I put on mental shackles instead of metal weights.

As I don't have a teacher, exercise like that of club's morning practice is an important part of training.

Scene 07 - Everyday(II)Edit

It's almost seven thirty.

Sakura and Fuji-Nee have already left for their morning club practice.

I went to school early yesterday because Issei wanted me to, but I leave my house at the usual time today.

I run into an unusual scene when I reach the intersection.

Several police cars are parked outside a house.

Something must have happened, as it's noisy and lots of people are surrounding the area.

"Hm?"

I'm curious, but I cannot tell what's going on with all the people surrounding it.

I have no time, so I should prioritize school.

I reach school ten minutes before the bell.

I enter the main gate as usual.

"Hey, morning Emiya."

I bump into a familiar female student.

"What, you've not changed yet, Mitsuzuri? It's almost homeroom, you shouldn't have time to say hello to me."

"Ahahaha! You're right. You're cold as always, Emiya!"

She laughs as if something is really funny.

Mitsuzuri Ayako.

She was my classmate in first year, and she's now the captain of the archery club.

She's very insightful, and everyone expected her to become captain since the first year.

...Well, in other words, her mental age is older than her real age, so she's been the older sister type everyone counts on since she was a first year.

Though, she gets mad when people say that. According to her, she's not that old.

"Huh? Were you just thinking badly of me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I was just thinking objectively about the truth. Though, it's up to you if you want to feel angry about it."

"Oh, you don't say. That's good. You answered honestly, but you never revealed what you were thinking about.

You don't let your guard down like Shinji does."

"Shinji? What does he have to do with this?"

"Because you guys are friends.

You're the only male friend he has, right? And you might have forgotten, but I'm the captain of the archery club. Don't you think it's only natural for me to connect the current problem student and the problem student that quit?"

"Yeah, that's certainly natural. The archery club has nothing to do with it, but I certainly do have an unsavory and inseparable relationship with him."

"Oh, that makes me mad. You get so cold when talking about the archery club.

You've got it nice. You left Shinji behind and just quit. Couldn't you think about those who were left, like me and Sakura?"

"Hmm. Did Shinji do something again?"

"A day doesn't pass when he doesn't do something.

...But still, yesterday was a bit too much.[l]

He even made a guy from the first year quit."

Mitsuzuri sighs seriously.

It's rare for her to make a face like this, but even more than that, I can't ignore what she just said.

"What's that? A student quit? Why?"

"Shinji took his anger out on him. He got loads of female students around and made the kid, who has barely started handling bows, shoot. He laughed at him until he hit the target."

"Huh!? And you let that happen!?"

"Of course I didn't! But a captain's busy, you know? I can't always be in the dojo. You know that."

"...That's true, but what the hell was Shinji thinking? He does teach very harshly, but he's not the type to make fun of people like that."

"...I'm surprised. You really are like that."

"Hm, what do you mean by that? Were you just thinking badly of me?"

"Oh, I was just thinking objectively about the truth. So it's up to you if you want to feel angry about it."

"...Stop copying me.[l]

Fine, but what about Shinji? Why did he act like that?"

"Hmm, from what I heard, it was something like getting turned down harshly by Tohsaka."

"Huh? You mean, that Tohsaka?"

"There's no other Tohsaka at our school.[l]

I'm talking about the honor student in class 2-A, Miss Perfect, Tohsaka Rin."

"...I don't think I've heard that nickname before."

It's the first time I've heard the nickname, but I would probably agree with it.

With Tohsaka involved, I can understand even Shinji getting turned down, and most of all...

If it was Tohsaka, I can see her refusing him mercilessly.

"Anyways, Shinji's been like this since yesterday.

That's why I've had to keep an eye on the dojo until now today."

"Shinji has a nasty temper. I know it's hard, but keep up the hard work, Mitsuzuri."

"Okay, okay. But Shinji never knows when to stop, you know? I feel like he'll do something really bad if he asks her out again and gets turned down again."

"No, even Shinji wouldn't approach someone who turned him down. He's pretty good about that kind of thing."

"But he can't help it if the person who turned him down comes near him. I don't know why, but Tohsaka comes and visits the dojo pretty often. You quit, so you wouldn't know."

"Hm?"

That's the first I've heard of it.

Tohsaka Rin doesn't do any club activities for personal reasons. I thought she went straight home since she even turned down the recommendation to join the student council.

"Well, maybe that sort of thing is good every now and then. He has a haughty attitude, so it might be good for him to have a hard time for once."

Mitsuzuri says some dangerous things.

...Come to think of it, I heard that Tohsaka has many enemies. Could Mitsuzuri be one of them?

"Hey Mitsuzuri, that's going too..."

"Oh, it's almost time. Bye Emiya, come and see my archery skills sometime."

Mitsuzuri hurries off.

"―――She's just like always."

But I like that part of her.

Feeling calmer now, I head for the classroom.

It's lunchtime.

Our school has a splendid cafeteria and most students eat there.

But there are some old-fashioned students who bring their own lunches. Two of them happen to be me and the student council president in front of me.

"Emiya, could you give me some of that fried chicken? My lunch is desperately lacking in meat."

"Sure, but why is your lunch so plain? You live in a temple, but there aren't any teachings prohibiting meat or alcohol, right?"

"Such an anachronism. It's just my father's way.

He says there's no luxurious foods for a young priest, and that I should have to work for what I want. I'm thinking of running away and joining the circus."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds like that guy."

Issei's father is the priest of the Ryudou Temple, and a bold guy who's old friends with the old man at Fuji-Nee's place.

You can't expect a normal personality when he's friends with a guy like that.

"That's great. Well then, I'll give you one in the hope of repayment someday."

I hand him my lunchbox.

"Thank you. This too is part of my religious training."

Issei bows deeply.

...How can I put this? I never know what to say when things like this remind me that he's the son of a priest.

"Oh, by the way, Emiya. Did you know there was something going on around the 2nd avenue? It's right around the intersection where we part."

"Intersection...?"

The intersection this morning... he must mean that clamor with all the police cars.

"I heard there was a murder. I don't know the details, but of the family of four, only the child survived. They say the older sister and the parents were stabbed to death. But what's strange is that they think the weapon was a long one, not like a knife or something."

"――――――――"

A long weapon? He must mean something like a sword.

It was a murder... so that must mean the sister and the parents were killed.

...I picture it.

Someone barging in during the night. Unjust violence. A one-sided pillage like an accident. Slashed parents. The sister killed without even knowing what's going on. To the side, the child covered in their blood.

"Issei, have they caught the murderer?"

"It doesn't seem like it. Accidents from faulty construction in Shinto, and murder here. It's no wonder they're making the curfew here at school ear―――what's wrong, Emiya? Did you choke on something?"

"Hm? Nothing, what's wrong?"

"No... I was just surprised since you had a nasty expression. Sorry, this wasn't something I should have talked about during lunch."

Issei tries to soften the air apologetically.

...I was fine with the topic, but was I really making such a nasty face?

And then, there's a quiet knock at the door.

"Excuse me, is Ryudou here?"

"Huh? Oh, what is it, Sensei?"

Issei addresses Kuzuki, who just entered.

It must be a simple talk about the student council as Issei seems pretty relaxed.

"...Wow."

That's not something you see everyday.

Despite his appearance, Issei's very shy. The guy who draws a line against his classmates and even his teachers is letting his guard down with Kuzuki.

"Maybe they get along because they're both so serious."

Kuzuki Souichirou, the teacher in charge of class 2-A, is serious and stubborn.

Probably that aspect helps him get along with Issei, who prizes order and discipline.

"――――――――"

The two continue to talk.

All the while, I can't get the story of the murder out of my head.

Scene 08 - Tohsaka Rin(I)Edit

I'm worried about the conversation I had this morning, so I've made my way to the archery club before I knew it.

"Geez, what am I doing?"

According to Mitsuzuri, Tohsaka Rin comes here often.

Well, I really don't care about that, but I know that Shinji getting angry at her is going to be a problem.

"...Shinji just doesn't stop when he gets angry..."

It's bad if Shinji gets violent just because she turned him down.

...I don't know why it's bad, it's just bad.

It makes me feel bad just thinking about it, so I have to stop it from happening.

"Oh, Tohsaka's not here."

Tohsaka isn't around. Mitsuzuri's worries were needless.

"Oh, who's not here?"

"...!"

I spin around.

"So... who's not here?"

And there's Issei, whom I just left behind.

"Oh, i-it's you, Issei. Don't scare me like that."

"Well, you were looking at the dojo suspiciously.

So, who's not there?"

"Tohsaka. I heard that she had an argument with Shinji yesterday, so I came to see how things were."

"Oh wow, that is suspicious. You gave your reasons without being asked. I only asked you who wasn't here."

"...! W-What? What I do shouldn't concern you."

"Yes, that's right. But it's useless, Emiya. Tohsaka won't be here. That's because she intentionally skipped school today."

"What?"

Skipped school... so, she was absent today?

"I see, she's absent... wait, Issei. How can you say she skipped school? I don't think she'd do such a thing."

"Of course she will. She won't catch a cold. As I see it, she's evil. You'll be eaten if you let her looks deceive you, Emiya."

"Hm."

Somehow, Issei's words annoy me.

It's true that I don't know her, but I can't imagine that she's a bad person.

"You're going too far, Issei. Tohsaka can't be like that."

"Hmm? What, you're after Tohsaka too? Oh, I'm sorry. Please ignore what I just said."

"...!"

A-After Tohsaka!? Who said anything like that!?

"D-Don't jump to conclusions! I just thought it'd be bad if Shinji got into trouble again."

"So you were planning to stop Shinji if he attacked Tohsaka, huh? You're playing an unrewarded role again. ...I don't really care, but you have a bad taste, Emiya."

"It's not unrewarded since I haven't done it. But Issei, didn't you say something strange?"

"Huh? You mean that going after Tohsaka is in bad taste?"

"Yeah. Tohsaka is really popular. I haven't heard any bad rumors about her."

"Yes, none. And that's exactly what I don't like about it."

Issei looks away, snorting.

"What don't you like about it?"

"Everything. The woman is a fox, a schoolgirl, a monster. I just don't like her physiologically. I won't say anything bad, but you should try to hate her too."

"Issei, don't you always say we shouldn't talk badly of people behind their backs?"

"Idiot, this doesn't count as talking behind their back. I'm speaking so that she can hear it."

Ah, no wonder I feel someone's eyes from the archery dojo.

...Thank God.

I'm so glad Tohsaka is absent today.

"Please, Issei. Please restrict yourself to talking behind people's backs."

"All right, if you say so.

But I wasn't insulting her at all. I was only saying that I'm on guard against her. That should be within my rights."

"But you were saying things like monster and fox..."

...And I think the term schoolgirl is discrimination.

"No, that was just praise. There are good foxes and monsters too.

I only applied the terms to describe Tohsaka."

"Katsu."

Issei laughs.

"Well, I'll be going. I'm going back to the student council room, but you're going to work, right? You shouldn't have time to play around like this."

He must feel refreshed now that he's said everything he wanted, as he leaves calmly.

I've known him for 2 years now, but I still don't understand his personality.

Twenty minutes after taking the bus from my school, I arrive at the neighboring town of Shinto across the bridge.

"...Oh, it's not five o'clock yet? I guess I still have some time."

Miyama City is a residential district, so it's hard to find part-time jobs there, but the developing Shinto has many available.

The school rules allow for part-time jobs, so I work a few easy ones.

Within them, I prefer hard physical labor that ends as quickly as possible.

It's killing two birds with one stone, as it builds my body while I get paid for it.

Today's job is a simple loading job from five to eight o'clock.

Even though it's only three hours, there's six hours worth of work to do. They make you run around without a minute's rest.

So I should rest when I can, even if it's just for ten minutes.

It's a waste of energy walking around until my job, so I guess I'll rest in the park.

This park among the buildings is like a big field.

A park should be filled with people like families and lovers on weekends, but it's empty here now.

No... this place is always desolate.

"This place is the same as always."

I'm a bit sad.

The utterly neglected ground looks awful compared to the neatly organized surroundings.

The desolate area makes the wind feel cold.

This is the remains of the conflagration ten years ago, and this is the place where I was saved from burning to death.

"I wonder why they don't plant grass here. It's a waste to keep it like this."

It's a large area, so if they retiled it, the park would get bigger.

Thinking absent-mindedly, I sit down on a bench.

"――――――――"

I stare at the burned land to pass the time.

I don't remember what happened here back then.

I probably don't remember because I was a kid, and it wouldn't have been an easy scene to memorize.

All I can remember is that it was hot and I couldn't breathe.

And that people died trying to save others.

"I wonder why..."

For example, an adult that tried to save a child from a burning house. He saved the child, but died in its place.

For example, there were people who had their throats burned, but they gave what little water they had to one guy, and the others died.

For example, there was someone who ran alone to get away from the fire as fast as possible, and everyone that he passed on the way died.

And for example...

People who died because they gave away something that was saving them, only to save others they didn't even know.

"..."

I didn't like things like that.

It makes me mad that those who tried hard were sacrificed.

Am I greedy to want an ending where everybody is safe and happy?

All I wanted was to see people relax peacefully, so why couldn't I manage such a simple thing?

'That's difficult. What you want is to save everyone.'

Kiritsugu answered so to the question I asked as a child.

Of course, as a child, I denied it.

Because Kiritsugu saved me. I knew he was a sorcerer who could do anything.

I knew he was a superhero who couldn't ignore people in need, who saved them for no benefit.

So, I believed Kiritsugu could have saved everyone back then.

When I told him that, he made a troubled expression and said something that I remember to this day.

'Shirou, saving one person means not saving another. Look, a superhero can only save the people he has saved. It's obvious, but that is the definition of a superhero.'

I understand that.

It's obvious, now that he's said it.

Let's say there's a robber and some hostages, and the robber intends to kill the hostages.

With normal methods, most of the hostages will be killed.

Even if you use a miraculous method to save all the hostages, there will still be one person who isn't saved.

That, of course, is the robber whose hostages were rescued.

The people a superhero saves are only those he decides to save.

That's why even God cannot save everyone.

"All the more so if it's a natural disaster. No one could have saved everyone."

The fire ten years ago was like that.

It's not something I, who was miraculously saved from it, can talk about now.

"But I don't want that."

I don't want such a thing.

I don't want help that has a limited capacity.

You have to help, no matter how impossible it is.

I can't stand to have strangers dying around me like back then.

So, if I had been there ten years ago, even if it was impossible, I would have gone into the fire and...

"I would certainly have died in vain."

That's for certain.

Geez, I'm hopeless.

"Gah, it's already five o'clock."

The five o'clock bell rings.

I stand up and quickly make my way to my work.

When my job's done, the sun has already set.

It's a bit before eight.

I finished ten minutes early because I worked too hard.

It seems I worked frantically since I went to that place before work.

Here in front of the station, the night's just getting started.

There are lots of people, and a constant flow of cars on the road.

The buildings are still lit up, and just looking at them makes me feel like I'm watching a grand festival of illumination.

"I guess I don't have to buy anything for Fuji-Nee."

I walk while looking up at the lighted building.

It's the biggest building in Shinto, so I can't see the top clearly.

I just gaze up the building, just enjoying the night's scenery...

"...?"

...When I think I see something out of place.

"What was that?"

I stop and stare at the rooftop.

I focus my eyes, looking at the thing as small as a grain of rice.

"...What the..."

It looks like someone I know.

Why is she there?

What would she be doing there?

With her long hair fluttering and doing nothing, she looks down at the town.

"..."

It doesn't seem like she notices me down here.

No, there's no way she could see me.

She's so high up that I, with better eyesight than most, can barely see her by improving my vision with magical energy.

I can recognize her since she's standing there alone, but there's no way she would notice me down here among all these people.

She's just looking down at the town.

Maybe she's looking for something, as I can feel her sharp stare even down here.

"..."

I forget about time and keep looking up at the girl standing in the sky.

She is on top of a tall tower.

She's like a witch, looking down at the earth with the moon behind her.

"Oh..."

And then.

She must be done with whatever she was doing, as she disappears.

Her figure has disappeared and the scene returns to the beautiful view of the night.

"That was Tohsaka, right?"

I have no proof, but I think I'm right.

There aren't many girls with looks that stand out that much, and more than that, I'm not stupid enough to mistake a girl I secretly admire.

"...I see. But still..."

Well, it's...

Tohsaka sure has strange hobbies.

Scene 09 - ChoiceEdit

Classes end and it's time to go home.

I can't go anywhere as I have work today.

I should leave school and go straight to the neighboring town, but...

1) I'm worried about Tohsaka

2) I'm worried about Sakura.

Scene 10 - Matou Sakura(II)Edit

...I'm worried about Sakura.

I know it won't do any good to worry about her, but I should at least see if she's okay...

I walk through the fourth floor, where the first year students are located.

There's no one in the hallway and not many left in the classrooms either.

It seems they've already gone home or to their clubs.

"...Dammit, Sakura will be at her club too."

Well, I've come this far.

I'll go to her classroom, and when I've checked she's not there, I can head to work.

"Let's see..."

I look into classroom 1-B.

The red tinted classroom is quiet and there's no sign of life.

There's no one in the classroom.

All the students have gone to their respective destinations.

"―――――"

In that red classroom, a lone shadow remains.

"Sakura."

I enter the red world and call out to her.

"...Senpai?"

The face, covered by her long hair, looks even more lifeless than this morning.

"What is it? Do you have some business here?"

"No, I have nothing to do here. I was just worried about you. You seemed a bit sick this morning."

"..."

Sakura makes a gloomy face.

She's clearly not doing well.

"Sakura, if you don't feel well, you should go home. I can walk you to the intersection, so let's go together."

"...No, I'm fine. I don't feel bad.

I'm going to go to the club as usual and have dinner at your place after that.

I'm okay, so please don't worry."

She picks up her bag and starts to walk like she's running away.

"Idiot, what are you saying with a face like that? Come on, skip your club. After all, there's no point in doing archery in that state."

I grab Sakura's hand as she tries to pass me.

"...Oh."

A crash.

Sakura almost falls over just from being grabbed.

"Hey...!"

I quickly pull her hand back.

The body I'm dragging is surprisingly light.

"Y-You surprised me... Sakura, are you really all right?

You're not standing steadily at all."

"..."

Sakura looks away apologetically.

Geez, what's wrong with her today?

"Anyways, you're skipping the club today. I'll skip my work too, so let's go home."

"..."

Sakura is silent and does not answer.

She doesn't shake my hand off, but it also seems she won't go home obediently.

"What's going on, Sakura? You know it's pointless to go to the club like that."

"...You're right. But Nii-san wants me to, so I have to go,"

Sakura mutters.

"――――――――"

...!

If she says so with a face like that, I can't respond.

It seems the circumstances at Sakura's house are complicated and they're not something I can meddle with.

...No matter how much I think she is part of my family, her real family is the Matous.

Whatever I say, they're just the words of an outsider.

"...You're only going to watch at the club?"

"Huh...? Oh yes. I know myself that I can't shoot right now."

"I see. So you're basically just preserving Shinji's authority."

I pull out a chair and sit on it.

I also pull another chair out from the desk next to it.

"Um... Senpai?"

"Just sit down. I won't try to stop you from going to the club, but rest for a while. You can tell Shinji I held you up and made you late."

"I-I can't say that...! If I do, Nii-san will, uh..."

"Shinji messes with me all the time.

It's nice that he has something to talk about every day.

And it's not a lie, so you shouldn't feel guilty saying it."

I urge Sakura to sit down.

"..."

Sakura sits down quietly.

"All right. Then, wait here for a while. I'm going to go and steal some tea from the student council room. You're forbidden from standing up until I come back."

"...Huh? But you might get into trouble..."

"Only if a teacher finds me. Hey, I'm used to this. There's no problem unless I run into a teacher in the hallway, so you can wait here."

"I-I can't. I can't wait here while you're doing something dangerous. Senpai, I don't care about the tea."

"I'm saying it's not dangerous. Just sit down. Drinking tea in the classroom is a good thing to try once."

"Oh..."

I jump out into the hallway.

The student council room isn't far away.

I'll get the tea set quickly and surprise Sakura.

...Time passes.

While we do something silly like drinking tea together in a classroom, we just stare outside.

Outside the window is a glowing sunset that hurts my eyes.

"..."

Sakura stares blankly at the sunset.

I have nothing to talk about, so I follow Sakura's example and keep my mouth shut.

Time passes slowly since we're not talking.

Sakura isn't the talkative type, and she often just stares at the scenery.

I guess she's more relaxed by herself.

Come to think of it, Sakura wants to be alone a lot.

It's not like she's excluding herself from the crowd, but she wants to isolate herself within the crowd. She looks outside the crowd more than in it.

That must be why she stayed here in the classroom.

Sakura doesn't actively try to spend time with others.

Fuji-Nee and I are special.

Even I wouldn't have known her if I hadn't met Shinji.

"..."

I sneak a glance at Sakura.

When Shinji introduced me to her 4 years ago, she was just a small girl.

Now she's my junior who comes to help around the house, and her childish image is disappearing.

Sakura has grown beautiful.

...No, she was beautiful before, but I think she's become too beautiful as a member of the opposite sex.

On top of that, she's thoughtful and gentle.

With that many good qualities, I can understand her being called beautiful alongside Tohsaka Rin.

"..."

But it's strange, I don't understand it.

Sakura is alone often.

She doesn't seem to have any friends in the archery club, and seeing how she's alone in this classroom, she might not have any friends in her class either.

...Come to think of it, I only know Sakura from the archery club and from my place.

I don't know how she is at school or at home.

"..."

While I think about this, looking up at the red sky...

"Senpai, do you remember?"

Looking outside, Sakura asks me a question.

"...? Remember what?"

"It was a long time ago, back before I met you..."

"Um, you mean before we knew each other...?"

"Yes. It was four years ago, right when I entered this school.

I wasn't used to the school, and I was walking about aimlessly when I saw something strange.

"...Yeah, I really wonder how it ended up like that.

Even though it was after school and the track team had left, someone was still running around alone. When I looked closer wondering what he was doing, I realized that he was doing high jumps by himself."

A smile.

It must be a lovely memory, as Sakura is smiling happily.

"It was a really red sunset. Everything was red and beautiful, but so lonely.

In it, he just continued to run alone. Running, jumping, dropping the pole, and repeating. There was no one around and he clearly couldn't jump over it, but he kept on trying.

"It wasn't something that could be done with effort. The pole was way over his head.

Even I could tell that it was impossible, so he must have known as well."

"...?"

I understand, but I wonder what she's talking about.

I don't think it's strange to see someone practicing even after school.

"I was a bad girl back then. Something bad had happened to me, and I just wanted to take it out on someone. I wanted to see this person fail, give up, and be discouraged, so I kept watching him.

But he wouldn't give up.

He repeated it over and over, even though it was impossible for him. Not complaining at all for all that time."

"...Wow. Maybe he was on the edge? Like the next day was the test, and he wouldn't get chosen unless he could jump that high?"

"No, that wasn't it. He wasn't on the track team or anything."

Oh, I see.

...Well, that's fine... But why are you smiling, Sakura?

"And then, while I was watching him, I realized. He didn't care about what he was doing. He just happened to run into something he couldn't do, and he was obstinate about not losing.

The sun set, and he just cleaned up and went home. He must have been really tired, but he walked away calmly like nothing had happened."

"I don't get it. If he quit, that must mean he jumped over it, right? So how high was it?"

"Ahahaha, well, the thing is, he couldn't jump over it. He tried for 3 hours, but he was convinced at last that he couldn't jump over it."

"Man, that's some ending."

"He was so earnest that I even worried about him.

He's probably someone very dependable.

But that made me feel uneasy and lonely."

Her voice itself sounds so lonely, it seems like it will be swallowed by the red in this room.

"Okay, I understand the story... But what about it, Sakura?"

"No, it's okay if you don't understand. That just means that even though it looked that way to me, it was just an everyday thing for him."

Despite her gloomy mood earlier, Sakura smiles sweetly.

"..."

...And then, even though I'm pretty dull, I understand when she puts it like that.

I don't remember it myself, but four years ago was right after my father died.

Back then, I did lots of reckless things, so I guess I did something like that.

"...Uh, Sakura, so that was..."

"Yes, he is the senior before me now.

Back then, he was so small that I thought he was my age."

...Ugh.

I wish she wouldn't talk about my height back then.

Well, I'm not that tall even now, but I did grow, you know?

"That's it. I've known Senpai since then."

"I-I see. That's the first time I heard that."

I look away. She saw me during an embarrassing moment.

Then.

"Yes, we were both looking at the same thing."

With a gesture like a prayer, Sakura says something strange.

"Huh...?"

I ask, feeling worried.

But as if to drown it out, the familiar bell echoes through the school.

"―――Oh, the bell."

It's been thirty minutes since I stopped Sakura. The clock says four-thirty.

"I guess I held you up too long. I'll clean up, so you can go on ahead. You feel better, right?"

"Yes, I feel great thanks to you. Please look forward to dinner tonight."

Sakura gets up.

It doesn't seem like she's bluffing as she really seems well.

"Yeah... oh, sorry Sakura. I have to go to work now. I'll be late today, so you don't have to push yourself to come to my place."

"I understand. Then I'll just cook your dinner and leave."

Sakura bows and leaves.

"Oh well."

Fuji-Nee will be at my house, so she should be able to take Sakura home when she leaves.

I have to make a living too, so I should go to work quickly...

Scene 13 - Trivial changesEdit

...My awakening is dark.

Perhaps I just don't dream much, but unless something really special happens, I always seem to have the same dream.

...What I imagine are swords.

I don't know why it is, but this is the only thing that comes into my mind.

There's no meaning or reason to it.

It may just be one of the aspects making up Emiya Shirou.

There are no dreams to dream.

The only things I recall from sleep are things I was taught a long time ago.

For example, about magi.

Even if I'm an amateur, if I'm a magus, it's only natural for me to understand the kind of world I live in.

―――To put it simply, a magus is an exception in conflict with modern society.

But even exceptions must band together to survive.

Father told me that the group of magi is called the "Magic Association".

...He also said that I shouldn't associate with them.

The group called the Magic Association hides magic and organizes magi.

They basically keep watch to see that magi do not affect society with magic, but the strange part is that they do not prohibit misuse of magic.

According to Kiritsugu, the Magic Association is only interested in the concealment of magic.

Even if a magus carries out his research at the expense of the lives of many ordinary people, the Magic Association will not punish him.

Their priority is that magic should not become public, so they do not ban magic.

So, they're crazy people who think you can do anything as long as you don't get caught.

Anyway, the surveillance of the Magic Association is thorough.

Most magical research would cost the lives of ordinary people, and as a result, the existence of magic would become public.

So, the Association does not allow research that would harm society.

So magi stay at home and research quietly, while the normal world carries on unmolested.

Hence, magi only try to hide themselves to escape the Association.

...So perhaps I just don't know it, and a magus lives in this town.

I hear Fuyuki City is a spiritually excellent area.

Such an area always has a distinguished magus with a history.

They are called the "Second Owner", an elite, and the Association entrusts the area to them.

Magi who would live in the area must visit them and obtain their permission to construct a workshop.

...Looking at it like that, we're thieves living here without the permission of the landlord.

Father was an outlaw who cut his ties with the Association and moved here without the consent of the administrator of Fuyuki.

The Owner doesn't know that Emiya Kiritsugu was a magus, and Kiritsugu didn't know who the Owner was.

With reasoning like that, I think our position is ambiguous.

Father, the real magus, has passed away.

And I, his son and pupil, don't know the Magic Association and have not the skill to be a magus.

...From the Association's point of view, they would want to catch an amateur like me doing things, but I've seen no movement yet.

No, I've heard that Japan is relatively hidden from the eyes of the Association, so I think I've just not been found out.

―――But that doesn't mean I can let my guard down.

People say that the eyes of the Association are everywhere. On top of that, if you commit a crime with magic, the heretic hunters of the church will come after you.

...That just means that whatever you use magic for, lack of care will create enemies.

I, Emiya Shirou, just have to study independently, taking that into account――――

"...Hm."

I wake up to see the sun shining in through the window.

The sun may have just risen as it's still a bit dark outside.

"...Hm. I'm really not good in the mornings."

I get up, trying not to be defeated by the morning chill, and quickly fold up my futon.

It's five thirty.

One of my strengths is waking up at this time, no matter how late I go to sleep. I do sometimes make mistakes and wake up late like yesterday, but I usually wake up early.

I think alarm clocks are degenerate, so I haven't used one since I was a kid.

"Alright, breakfast..."

Since I let Sakura do all the work yesterday, I have to return the favor this morning.

I should finish preparing before Sakura arrives.

I cook rice and make some miso soup.

It was radish and carrot yesterday, so I make onion and potato miso soup today.

I also make the usual broth egg and broth boil, and I'm done.

I cut and salt the saury, and stop just before cooking it.

"All right, that should do."

It's almost six o'clock.

I finished earlier than expected, so I have some extra time.

So, what should I do?

1) I'll do my daily routine at the dojo.

2) I'll make one more side dish since Sakura's coming.

Scene 14 - Old manEdit

I return to Miyama City.

Unlike Shinto, it's really quiet here as if it were midnight already.

"I wonder if Sakura's okay."

She seemed to be feeling better, but since she came to my place to make dinner, I think I've made her push herself again.

"I guess I'll go check on her."

It's not like I'll achieve anything by going to her house now, but it should make me feel better than doing nothing.

There's nothing wrong at her house.

There's no sign of the "strange foreigner" Sakura was talking about, and the lights are on only in Sakura and Shinji's rooms as usual.

"Huh?"

...Wait a minute.

Then what was that light yesterday? Was there someone other than Sakura and Shinji in the house?

"Excuse me. Do you need something?"

"...!?"

I spin around.

...In the darkness of the night, as if hiding in the sound of the bugs, a figure is standing.

He's an unfamiliar old man.

He must be really old, but he has sharp eyes and a presence that doesn't match his small body.

Perhaps it is the difference in the years we have lived, but he has a dignity that pressures me.

"What is wrong, young one, why don't you answer? If you don't answer, I shall jump to conclusions. Hmm, so, can I assume you're the stranger Sakura was talking about?"

Sakura...?

...Then, could this person be...

"Geez. Since it is my granddaughter's wish, I can't just let you go. I'm sorry, but I will have to hurt you a bit.

Just to be sure, you don't intend to hand yourself over to the police graciously?"

The unknown old man asks me such a question.

T-There's no mistake.

This is the first time I've met him, but he must be...

"Ah... no, you've got it wrong...! My name is Emiya Shirou. I'm in the same class as Shinji, and I'm an acquaintance of Sakura, and I just came to see how they were doing...!"

"Oh. I see, you're their friend. Then I'm sorry for stopping you. Well, I can go and get them. Or would you like to have dinner with us?"

"N-No, I was just stopping by, so I'll be going. By the way, is Sakura home already?"

"Zouken."

The old man says an unfamiliar word.

"Huh?"

"Matou Zouken. It is wrong for me to not name myself when you have done so."

Matou Zouken says so and walks toward the entrance.

It seems like he doesn't care about me any more.

"..."

Overwhelmed, I see him off without a word.

...And then.

"Sakura is home.

More importantly, Emiya Shirou. Is the daughter of the Einzberns doing well?"

"...Huh? Ein-what?"

"Do not play dumb. It is natural for the daughter of the Einzberns to go and see Emiya. I am asking you how well it is this time around."

"...?"

Um, I don't understand at all.

...I'm sorry Sakura, but your old man is pretty hard to deal with.

"...Hm, it seems you really don't know."

Zouken sighs.

He looks so shocked that I feel kind of sorry for him.

"...Well, I don't really understand, but I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's nothing you should feel bad about. It was a mistake on my part. I'm sorry to bore you with such things.

Here, if you want to see my grandchildren, do not hesitate. The old man will go away, so please do not reserve yourself."

"Um, no, I really just stopped by today. ...But, um... do you live here?"

"I do. But as you can see, I am old. So I just lie in the rear tatami room all the time."

"..."

...I see.

I came to their house until about a year ago, but it seemed then that no one other than Sakura and Shinji lived there.

"Then excuse me, Emiya Shirou. Please stay friends with my grandchildren."

Despite his appearance, he leaves with light footsteps.

There is no change in the house.

But the sound of the bugs has suddenly stopped.

...The day ends.

Finishing a rowdy dinner and seeing Fuji-Nee off, I take a bath.

After that, I practice my daily routine in the shed.

I complete it as usual and go to sleep.

It is one in the morning.

The day ends peacefully with no troubles.

Scene 15 - Morning in the Emiya householdEdit

"Good morning, Senpai. Have you finished preparing breakfast already?"

"Yeah, breakfast is done. All that's left is setting up the table and cooking the fish."

"Oh, I'll help then. I'll prepare the dishes."

Sakura is cheerful.

And behind that admirable junior...

"Oh, this is the smell of Shirou's omelet. I see, you're making breakfast this morning."

Fuji-Nee moves slowly to the table.

"...Well, that aside..."

First, I have to cook the fish I've prepared.

"Sakura, can you use the dishes in the middle? That will make it look better."

"Huh...? Um, this one with bumps?"

"Yeah, that. You have to think about the plates too or you'll be too one-sided. Oh, and the radish is already grated."

Sakura takes out a dish from the back.

"―――"

I think I saw a faint bruise on her wrist when she leaned forward.

"Hold on, Sakura."

"Yes, what is it Senpai?"

"What's that mark on your wrist?"

"Oh..."

She looks away awkwardly.

And that tells me who caused that bruise.

"Shinji again, huh? What does he think he's doing, beating on his sister...!?"

"T-That's not it, Senpai...! Um, well... I fell and hurt myself. I'm a bit slow, you know?

So I fall and get hurt a lot."

"Don't be stupid. How can you get a bruise like that from falling over? It seems Shinji isn't tired of getting beat up yet...!"

"N-No, Senpai...! This doesn't have anything to do with Nii-san. I really did this myself, so you can't get mad."

"―――"

Sakura falls silent.

...Sakura looks calm, but she is pretty obstinate. It's useless to say anything to her now.

"...All right. If you say so, I'll leave it at that. But if I see it again, I won't be able to hold back."

"...Yes. I'm sorry, Senpai."

"Why are you apologizing? It's Shinji's fault."

"..."

At the mention of Shinji's name, Sakura looks away awkwardly.

In other words, he is the cause of that bruise.

Matou Shinji has a bad habit of being hard on his sister, Sakura.

I first noticed it about a year ago.

Sakura was injured sometimes, and she just evaded my question when I asked about it.

When I asked Shinji about it, of all things, he said he was the one who hit Sakura.

When I asked him why he hit her, he said that he just hit her because he felt like it.

After that, I got pissed and did to Shinji what he did to Sakura.

Since then, we've been estranged.

I still don't regret punching him.

But I think it's my fault that Sakura is being treated worse.

"...Senpai, did you... um, work things out with Nii-san?"

"Huh? Yeah, I did. We didn't have a fight or anything, so it's not like there was anything to work out."

"...Uh, it might be like that for you, but Nii-san thinks you guys got in a fight. So... well, please be careful."

"Hm?"

Sakura says strange things sometimes.

"Be careful... you mean, of Shinji?"

"...Yes. I think Nii-san thinks of you as an enemy... um, and he thinks that you quit the club because of him..."

"That's not true. Me quitting the club had nothing to do with Shinji. Well, maybe a bit, but it's still not something you should worry about. Like Shinji says, this is certainly indecent."

I point at my right shoulder.

There's a scar there.

It happened a year and a half ago.

A shipment collapsed on me during work and I hurt my right shoulder. I got out with just a broken bone, but the shipment was a hazardous one and I got a burn on my skin.

After that accident, I quit the archery club.

My school archery club emphasizes formalities as they let us shoot formally even as students.

The men expose their right shoulder when they shoot.

Shinji commented that it might be indecent for someone shooting formally to have a scar on their shoulder. Since I was getting busy with work, I quit the archery club right then.

"Um, Senpai? I might be persistent, but are you really not shooting anymore? Fujimura-Sensei said your injury shouldn't be a problem."

"What are you saying!? Fuji-Nee wouldn't think it's a problem even if I broke every bone in my body."

"Senpai, I'm being serious."

Sakura glances up at me, like she wants to say something.

"...Hmm."

I should answer seriously too, but I can't give her the answer she wants.

"I don't have time to do club activities for now. I like archery, but it's not something I prioritize, so I'm taking some time off from it."

"...How long is 'some time'?"

"I guess until I feel like it. Well, I'll try to make it back before you graduate. Welcome me then, Sakura."

I pat Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura stares blankly for a while, and then...

"Oh, yes...! I'll be waiting, Senpai!"

And she nods so powerfully that it seems she might drop the plates she's holding.

Scene 16 - PipelineEdit

Classes end and it's time to go home.

I cannot go anywhere as I have work today.

I should leave school and go straight to the neighboring town, but...


	6. Long Day, Long Night

Scene 00 - Promised signEdit

"―――"

She moves faster than I can think.

The knightly girl leaps out of the shed without hesitation.

"...!"

I get up and follow the girl, even forgetting the pain in my body.

There's no way that girl will be a match for him.

Even armored like that, she is a girl smaller than me.

"Sto―――!"

My words are silenced by the sound.

"Wha...?"

I can't believe my eyes.

This time, my head really goes blank.

"What is she?"

The sound of weapons.

The moon is hidden behind the clouds and the yard has returned to its original darkness.

In it, sparks are born from steel hitting steel.

The lance-wielding man wordlessly attacks the girl who jumped out of the shed.

But the girl parries the blow of the lance and knocks away all following attacks, driving the man back with every blow.

"..."

I... can't believe it.

The girl called Saber is overpowering that man.

―――The battle has begun.

What happened between me and him earlier wasn't a battle.

A battle is a fight between two people who can kill each other.

Whatever the difference in skills, if each has a way to kill the other, then you can call it a battle.

Their fight is a battle in that sense too.

The man's lance that I couldn't even see is thrown with even more power.

But...

The girl parries it with the "thing" in her hands and closes in on the man.

"Damn...!"

The man retreats a bit.

He holds his lance vertically to protect his ribs as the girl goes for them.

"Guh...!"

For a moment, the man's lance glows.

It was a blow like an explosion, and I guess it really was one.

The instant the man blocks the "thing" the girl's holding, the lance in his hand glows as if electrified.

The man, and even I, can tell what that is.

That is a force of magical energy so strong that it's visible.

In each of the girl's blows is a terrible amount of magical energy.

That outrageous amount of magical energy is penetrating the opponent's weapon just by touching it.

Such a thing... it must take such force just to block it.

If you think of the man's lance as an accurate sniper rifle, the blows of the girl are like those of a powerful shotgun.

Every time the girl swings, the yard is filled with light.

But...

That isn't what's overpowering the man.

"Coward, what are you doing, hiding your weapon...!"

The man complains while avoiding the girl's fierce attacks.

"..."

The girl doesn't answer, but only attacks even more with the "thing" in her hands...!

"You...!"

The man retreats with not even a chance for a counterattack.

That's only natural.

Because the girl's weapon is invisible.

As he cannot sense her range, it would be careless to attack recklessly.

Yes, it is invisible.

The girl definitely has "something" in her hand.

But as you can't see what shape it is nor how long it is, you can't tell anything about it.

Perhaps it's totally invisible, as it does not show up even when sparks fly off from it.

"Damn."

The man must be having a hard time defending against it, as his moves aren't as sharp.

"――――"

And the girl lets out a voice for the first time.

She swings her "weapon" with more fury.

A storm of swings without pause!

The flying sparks remind me of a blacksmith hitting iron.

―――The lance-wielding man blocks them, clucking his tongue.

I must say, I admire his skills even though he tried to kill me.

The man is blocking invisible blows, watching only the opponent's legs and arms!

"Fuh...!"

But that's it.

You only need to beat down someone who's gone defensive.

As if to say so, the girl steps even closer to the man and...

Delivers a blow with all her might, as if smashing him down...!

"Don't underestimate me, fool...!"

He must see this as his opportunity as the man disappears.

No, he jumped back, making it look like he disappeared.

The girl's blow cuts through air and destroys the ground, kicking up dust.

The blow, swung as a final one, was easily dodged!

"Idiot, what is she doing...!?"

I can tell even from a distance.

I don't know about the careful blows from before, but such a big blow won't be able to touch that man.

Even that man's body must have been straining under all those attacks.

But he suppressed it for an instant, and jumped away.

As if this blow will determine the victor...!

"Ha...!"

The man who jumped back several meters jumps as soon as he lands.

As if reversing his retreat, he jumps at the girl.

In contrast, the girl still has her sword in the ground.

"...!"

That opening is irrevocable.

The red lance returns in less than a second, and...

The girl twirls her body with the sword still in the ground.

"...!"

So the contest lasts less than a second.

The man sees his mistake and tries to hold back, while the girl uses her whole body to execute her blow!

"Guh...!"

"..."

The man blown away and the girl who blew him away both seem discontent.

It's only natural.

They each launched their blows to kill the other.

Even if they allowed them to escape immediate danger, they were worthless.

Their distance opens.

The two stare at each other silently.

"―――What is wrong, Lancer?

It would not do your name credit if you just stand there. If you will not come, I can."

"...Hah, you're going to come and die? I don't mind, but let me ask you this first.

Your Noble Phantasm, is it a sword?"

The man glares, as if staring right into her heart.

"Who knows?

It might be a battle axe or it might be a spear. It might even be a bow, Lancer."

"Heh, keep talking, Saber."

Perhaps it's really funny for him.

The man... the one called Lancer lowers his lance.

It looks like he's indicating that he doesn't want to fight anymore.

"...?"

The girl is puzzled by Lancer's action.

But I know that stance.

It was used in that fight a few hours ago in the schoolyard.

It's the fatal move that was supposed to have ended the show.

"...I'll ask just in case since this is our first meeting. Do you want to call it even?"

"――――――――"

"It's not a bad deal, right? See, that senile Master over there is useless, and it so happens my Master is a coward.

I think it's in both our interests to hold off on this match until we're better prepared."

"―――I refuse. You will fall here, Lancer."

"I see. Geez, all I wanted to do was check things out, you know? I didn't want to stay long once a Servant came out."

It seems like the air around them distorted.

Lancer lowers his stance.

A chill runs through the air at that moment.

It's exactly like back then. The magical energy rumbles in a whirlpool, centered on that lance.

"Noble Phantasm...!"

The girl readies her apparent sword and glares at the enemy in front of her.

The girl, facing the enemy, knows better than I how dangerous he is.

"...See ya. I'll take that heart of yours!"

The beast jumps.

Lancer instantly appears in front of the girl, as if he teleported, and...

Thrusts his lance at the girl's feet.

"――――"

It was a bad move, even to my eyes.

With the lance already lowered, it wouldn't be effective to aim low at the girl.

To prove my point, the girl jumps over the lance and moves forward to slash Lancer away.

At that moment.

"Gae..."

With words themselves charged with magical energy...

"Bolg...!"

The lance thrust at the girl's feet rushes towards her heart.

"...!?"

Her body rises into the air.

The girl is driven up into the air by the blow of the lance, and she crashes down... no, lands on the ground.

"Ha, kuh...!"

...She's bleeding.

The girl, who hasn't even received a scratch so far, is bleeding badly from her chest.

"A curse... no, a reversal of causality...!"

She speaks in pain.

...I'm surprised too.

No, since I saw it from a distance, I can tell better than her that the attack just now was a strange one.

The lance was definitely aimed at her feet.

But it suddenly changed its course, moving strangely in an impossible direction, and pierced the girl's heart.

But the lance itself has not grown or bent.

It looked so natural that it makes one think that the lance was already in her heart... and for that reason, it's strange.

It's not as simple as the lance changing its course and piercing her heart.

The lance did not change its course, but changed the means so that the result would be so.

...The lance thrust with that name carried the "result" of "piercing her heart" as a premise.

In other words, the process and the result were reversed.

As long as there was the result of the lance piercing her heart, the course of the lance was merely something added later to prove that fact.

An evil thorn that breaks through all defenses.

A lance that pierces the heart every time it's used, a weapon that determines your fate just by its use.

How can anyone block such a ridiculous attack?

However the enemy tries to dodge it, the lance will pierce their heart without fail.

―――That's why this move is fatal.

A cursed lance that always pierces the opponent with one thrust.

But...

The girl has evaded it by a small margin.

She is wounded, but it was not a fatal blow.

In a sense, her actions were more impossible than the lance.

The instant the lance was thrust, she turned and jumped back with all her might, as if she knew this was going to happen.

Either she had incredible luck or enough divine protection to nullify the curse of the lance.

Either way, she avoided a fatal blow and sullied the lance's name.

"Haa, haa"

The girl catches her breath.

The blood that was running so much has stopped, and even her stabbed wound is healing.

"..."

I guess that's extraordinary.

I knew she wasn't normal, but still, that's too strange.

Like her skills to fight against Lancer, like the incredible magical energy in each of her blows, and like her body that heals by itself... this girl clearly surpasses Lancer.

...But that was only up to now.

Even if it's healing, her wound is deep.

If Lancer attacks her now, she'll be defeated without even being able to defend herself.

But.

With this overwhelming advantage, Lancer doesn't move.

He glares at the girl, grinding his teeth so hard that I can hear it.

"You evaded it, Saber. My fatal Gae Bolg."

A voice that seems to echo from the ground.

"...!? Gae Bolg... you are Ireland's man of light!"

Lancer frowns.

His hostility disappears and he clucks his tongue in annoyance.

"...I screwed up. If I'm going to use this move, it needs to be fatal. Geez, I guess being too famous is bad too..."

The pressure goes away.

Lancer doesn't even attack the wounded girl and simply turns his back and moves to the edge of the yard.

"It is the rule of Servants to fight to the death if your identity is discovered... but unfortunately, my Master is a coward. He's telling me to go back since you have evaded my lance."

"―――You are running away, Lancer?"

"Yeah. I don't mind if you come after me, Saber.

Just be prepared to die when you do."

With one bound.

Lancer easily jumps over the wall and disappears.

"Wait, Lancer...!"

The wounded girl starts running to pursue the enemy.

"I-Is she stupid...!?"

I run through the yard with all my strength.

I think that the girl will go after him if I don't stop her instantly.

...But there was no need for that.

When the girl tries to jump over the wall, she clenches her chest and stops.

"Kuh..."

I run to her and stare at her.

No, I tried to approach her to call out to her, but I forget about it the instant I come near her.

"――――――――"

...To put it simply, everything about her is absurd.

Now that I'm near her, I can tell that the shining armor she wears is really heavy.

The old-fashioned cloth is smooth, a vivid blue.

...No, that isn't what fascinates me.

The girl, who seems to be a few years younger than me, is beautiful.

The golden hair lit by the moonlight is finely textured, as if sprinkled with gold dust.

The face, with some sign of naivety, has elegance, and her white skin looks soft.

"――――――――"

I can't call out to her because I am fascinated by her beauty, and also for another reason.

"...Why."

Because seeing the girl fighting and getting hurt somehow made me mad.

No matter how strong she is or how armored she is, I think it's wrong for a girl to have to fight.

All the while I'm fascinated with her, the girl has her hand on her chest.

But that ends quickly.

The girl lets her chest go and looks up as if the pain has gone away.

She stares directly at me.

I'm not sure how I should talk to her, but I notice something about her.

"...The wound is... gone...?"

Even though it missed her heart, that lance stabbed her in the chest. But she's unscathed.

...I've heard of healing magics, but I didn't see her using anything like that.

So that must mean she automatically heals even when she is wounded.

"...!"

Then my brain switches gear.

This is no time to be fascinated by her. She is a strange being. I can't let my guard down until I know what she is.

"Who... are you?"

I take half a step back and ask her.

"...? What do you mean? I am the Servant Saber.

...You summoned me, so I do not think you should need to confirm it."

The girl answers in a quiet voice.

"The Servant Saber...?"

"Yes, so please call me Saber."

She replies without hesitation.

Her tone is polite yet gentle, and just hearing it makes my head go blank...

"...!"

...Hey, what am I getting excited about...!?

"I-I see. That's a strange name."

I hide my burning face with my hand and reply really stupidly. I don't know what else to say.

I wouldn't know of any such thing to say. Since I asked her name, isn't it natural for her to introduce herself? In that case, it would be impolite to stay silent like this.

"...I'm Shirou. My name is Emiya Shirou, and I live in this house."

What am I doing?

Are my answers getting stupider?

But she told me her name, so I should answer too.

I know I'm confused right now, but I have to be polite no matter who this is.

"..."

The girl... Saber just stares at me without changing her expression.

"No, wait. I take that back. That's not what I meant to ask you. Actually..."

"I know. You are not a formal Master, correct?"

"Huh...?"

"But you are still my Master. As long as we have made a contract, I will not betray you. There is no need for you to be so cautious."

"Uh...?"

Crap.

I can hear her words, but they make no sense to me.

All I know is that she's calling me with a ridiculous word like "Master".

"That's wrong. My name isn't 'Master'."

"Then I shall call you Shirou. Yes, I like the sound of that better."

"...!"

As soon as she says my name, I think my face lit up on fire.

Shouldn't you call someone by their last name on a first meeting...!?

"Wait a minute. Why are you calling me――――

Ow...!"

Pain suddenly runs through my left hand.

"I-It's burning...!"

The back of my hand is burning.

My hand feels like it's in a fire, and on it is a strange mark that looks like a tattoo.

"What the..."

"That is called a Command Spell, Shirou.

It is the three claims on a Servant's obedience, and the life of a Master. Please do not use it thoughtlessly."

"W-Who..."

Before I can finish with "are you?", the air around her changes.

"―――Shirou, heal my wounds."

She speaks in a cold voice.

It seems her attention is on something far away, behind the wall, and not on me.

But is she expecting me to heal her...?

"Wait, you're asking me? I'm sorry, but I don't know any such difficult magic. Besides, it's already healed."

Saber frowns a bit.

...I think I said something really wrong there.

"...Then I shall face them as I am now. The regeneration only healed the outside, but one more fight should not be a problem."

"...? One more what...?"

"There are two enemies outside. Judging by their presence, it should only take a few seconds to defeat them."

Saying so, Saber jumps lightly.

Just like Lancer, she leaps over the wall and disappears outside.

I'm left alone in the yard.

"...Enemies outside?"

As soon as I say it aloud, I realize what it means.

"Hold on, are you going to fight again...!?"

My body starts to move.

Without thinking, I run to the gate with full force.

"Haa, haa, haa...!"

I run to the gate, unlock it with trembling hands, and jump outside.

"Saber, where are you...!?"

I search through the dark.

The moon is hidden, now of all times, and it is completely dark.

But...

I hear something nearby.

"There...!?"

I run to the small road with no sign of anyone on it.

―――It all happens in an instant.

Saber is confronting a familiar guy in red.

Saber runs at the man in red without takes his guard down with one blow, and...

Scene 01 - Night of fateEdit

I leave Sakura, who has club activities, and head to the school building.

The schoolyard is full of spirited students running around.

"..."

But still, there's something oddly wrong here.

The school is like it always is.

The students at morning practice are lively, and the new school building is spotless.

"...Maybe it's just my imagination."

But when I close my eyes, the air completely changes.

The school building is covered with stains like membranes, and the students running around the schoolyard seem like empty dolls.

"...Maybe I'm just tired."

I shake my head to clear it.

I head to the lifeless building.

School ends early on Saturdays.

Classes end before noon, and after I finish helping Issei afterwards, the sun is starting to set.

"Well, let's head home."

I pack up and leave my classroom.

And then.

"Oh, you're still here, Emiya?"

I bump into Shinji.

There are a couple of girls behind him, being rowdy.

"You were still here even though you had nothing to do? Oh yeah, you were sticking up for the student council again, right? I envy you. You can get good reports from the school without doing any club activities."

"I'm not helping the student council. It's only natural for a student to fix the school equipment, right? After all, we're the ones using them."

"Heh, keep talking like that. For you, everything is natural. Didn't I tell you that I hate how you act like a good kid?"

"Hm? ...Sorry, I don't remember that. I thought that was just the sort of thing you say, so I didn't really notice it."

"...!

Heh, fine. Then you're going to fix everything at this school?"

"Fixing everything would be impossible. The most I can do is take care of things."

"All right, then do me a favor. Our archery club is in kind of a mess right now.[l]

It's a bit disordered, and some of the bows need strings attached.

If you have time, can you do that too? You used to be a member. Don't just stick to the student council, and you should be useful to us sometimes as well."

"What? Senpai, didn't Fujimura-Sensei tell you to do that?"

"That's right. You'll be scolded tomorrow if you don't do it properly."

"But the shop will close if I start cleaning now. It's fine if he does it, right?"

"I don't know. Besides, an outsider wouldn't know how."

"Are you sure? Shinji said he used to be in the archery club, so we can let him do it."

They're getting rowdy behind Shinji.

It seems they're in the archery club, but they must be members that Shinji recruited recently as I don't know them.

"I'll leave it to you, then. The key's in the usual place, so go ahead. You don't mind, right Emiya?"

"No. I have some free time, so this isn't a bad thing to do once in a while."

"Haha, thanks! Let's go, everyone. He says he'll do the boring chores for us!"

"Oh, wait Senpai! Oh yes, please take care of the cleaning, Senpai."

The cleaning ends quite easily as I know the place well.

It took a while as it is quite big, but it was fun cleaning the place I used until a year and a half ago.

I picked up a bow thinking it might be okay to shoot just once, but since it wasn't mine, I decided not to.

If I ever want to, I can just bring my own bow and come here.

"...But there are so many more carbon bows now. There was only one when I was in my first year."

Carbon-based bows are good, unlike wood and plastic bows.

But the biggest problem is the price, and they're not something we could buy with the club budget.

Back then, Shinji was the only one using it... are the new members rich too?

"...What a waste. You can modify a wooden bow a lot more."

Well, I guess that's personal taste right there.

When I look at the clock, it's way past curfew.

It's a little after seven o'clock. The gates should be closed by now, so there's no reason to rush now.

...But still.

Was this dojo always this dirty? There are loads of places that look unkept.

"...Well, another hour or two won't matter now that I've done this much."

I've started this, so I'll finish the job.

The wind is blowing.

It's so cold that my cheeks are getting numb.

...Fuyuki City isn't usually cold during the winter, but it is cold tonight of all nights.

"――――――――"

My breath hangs around as a white cloud.

I wrap up my body to hold off the cold.

"No wonder it's dark... the moon's behind the clouds."

There's no light in the sky when I look up.

Because of the strong winds, the clouds are moving fast.

It's past curfew and there's no sign of life in the empty school.

It seems this place is filled only with chill, as it's all silent.

"...?"

Just now...

I think I hear something.

"―――I do hear something. Is it coming from the school grounds...?"

This night.

I must have been curious about the sound that broke the silence.

To investigate it, I find myself heading there even though I somehow know that I mustn't.

I go to the schoolyard.

"...People?"

Well, they only look like that from a distance.

It's a dark night with no light.

If I want to know more, I'll have to go closer to the schoolyard.

I can hear the sounds louder now. It's the sound of metal hitting metal. That must mean someone is fighting with weapons there.

"...That's stupid. What the hell am I thinking...?"

I dismiss the image from my mind with a bitter smile and walk on.

―――At that time.

Maybe my instincts noticed the danger, as I hid myself as I approached. I don't know if this is fortunate or not.

But anyways, when I get by a tree that is big enough to hide myself, I take a closer look at the source of the sound――――

My mind stops completely.

"――――What the..."

There's something strange there.

A man in red and a man in blue.

They are dangerously armed, and as their ominous appearance suggests, they are actually slashing at each other.

I can't understand.

I can't follow them with my eyes.

My brain does not work properly, faced with their impossible movements.

But the clang of their weapons tells me they are trying to kill each other.

"――――――――"

I just knew immediately when I saw them...

They are not human. They are probably just things that look like humans.

I can tell not because I'm learning magic.

Anyone would realize they're not human.

After all, humans can't move like that.

So they are something no one should associate with.

"――――――――"

I can feel their murderous intent even from a distance.

...I'm going to die.

My body understands faster than my brain that I will definitely die if I stay here.

That's why my heart is racing so fast.

As a living thing like them, I sense that they're living things made only to kill.

"――――――――"

...They're using weapons made only to kill.

I remember the murder yesterday.

They said the family was killed with some weapon like a sword.

"...!"

I shouldn't watch any longer.

But my body won't follow my commands and I can't even breathe.

My mind wants to run away, but my judgment tells me I'll be seen the moment I run away.

...More than the conflict within me, my body is just numb.

Even though I'm a good forty meters away, I can't breathe properly, and it's like I have a spear pointed right at my back.

"――――――――"

The sounds stop.

The figures separate and stand facing each other.

The moment I feel relief at the end of their battle, I sense an even stronger intention to kill.

"...!"

My heart stops.

The numbness in my body becomes convulsions, and I clench my teeth to try to hold my trembling body.

"What the hell is he!?"

An overwhelming amount of magical energy is flowing into the guy in blue.

Kiritsugu showed me once what it's like to draw in magical energy from the surroundings.

It was a beautiful magic that impressed even an amateur like me.

But that thing is different.

Just as even the simple task of drinking water could seem ugly if it goes too far, what he is doing is so excessive that anyone with knowledge of magical energy would hate it.

"――――――――"

He's going to die.

The guy in red is going to die.

It's a blow with that much concentrated magical energy. There's no way he'll be able to survive it.

He'll die.

He's not human, so something merely like a human will die.

That is...

That's...

That's... something I can just ignore?

That doubt takes my mind off of them.

The binds on my body disappear, and the instant I take a deep breath...

"Who's there!?"

The guy in blue stares at me, who's hiding.

"...!"

The blue guy's body sinks.

Just that motion tells me that I'm his target now.

"Ahhh...!"

My legs start running automatically.

I finally realize that it is an action to escape death, and I put all the energy in my body into running away.

I don't know how fast I run, but before I know it, I'm in the school building.

"How stupid of me."

I regret my actions, panting heavily.

I should have run into town to get away.

What am I doing, fleeing to such a deserted place?

And a school, of all things. Isn't there some better place to hide than here?

Anyways, why do I think I'll be killed if I don't escape?

"Haa――――Haa, haa..."

My heart aches from running so much.

Turning around, I can sense nothing pursuing me.

The only sound in the air is the sound of my footsteps.

"Ah... haa, haa."

So, I can finally rest.

I stop my feet, unable to take another step, send oxygen to my pumping heart, and look up to finally realize that I am safe.

"...Man... what was that...?"

I recall the scene from earlier while catching my breath.

Anyway, I'm sure that it wasn't something I should have seen.

Some things like humans were fighting in the school grounds.

That's all I can remember.

But there was something else I saw, out of the corner of my eye.

"...Wasn't there someone else too...?"

But I can't remember what that figure looked like.

To be honest, I didn't have the composure to notice anything other than those two fighting.

"Well, anyways..."

"The chase is over, right?"

The voice comes from right in front of me.

"Yo. You ran pretty far."

He speaks in a friendly tone.

"..."

I can't breathe.

My brain stops, and even though I cannot think...

...I vaguely understand that I am going to die.

"You know better than anyone that you can't escape, right? People who get killed are usually like that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You don't have to feel ashamed."

The lance is casually raised.

"You were just unlucky, kid. Well, you saw us, so die."

And the man's lance mercilessly pierces Emiya Shirou's heart.

There wasn't even time to dodge it.

All the training I did was for nothing.

I knew I was going to be killed.

I knew I was going to be pierced by that lance, yet I could not move at all.

"Aa... ah."

The world distorts.

My body grows cold.

Feeling vanishes from my fingertips.

"Gah..."

I cough up blood, once.

More blood should have come up, but it only happens once.

Perhaps the man's lance is special.

The blood slowly clots and the heart that should have exploded stops working with just a single pierce.

"――――――――"

I can't see well.

There's no feeling in me.

I feel like a jellyfish floating in the dark sea at night.

I don't feel any pain already.

The world is white, and only I am black.

So, rather than feeling like I'm dead, it's more like the world around me has disappeared.

I know this.

I felt this ten years ago.

This is how someone feels when dying.

"Dead men tell no tales. It's only natural for the weak to die, but..."

I cannot concentrate on my vision.

"Man, you really make me do unpleasant jobs. It's a joke that a hero is acting like this."

I can only hear voices.

"I know, I have no complaints. I saw the girl's Servant, so I'll go back."

A voice filled with irritation.

And after that, I hear footsteps running through the hallway.

"Archer, huh? I want to finish the match with him, but I have to follow my Master's plan. ...Geez, I don't like him."

The voice suddenly disappears.

I guess he jumped out of a window or something.

And after that...

Footsteps approach me and stop.

In that brief period.

...More footsteps.

I can't... hear... much... now...

"...Follow him, Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his Master. This won't be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like."

...Whose voice was that?

I concentrate my fading mind, but I can't remember anything.

Right now, my breathing is too noisy.

My lungs must still be alive.

The air coming out of my mouth is as loud as a hurricane.

"...But it's amazing he isn't dead yet."

I sense someone looking at my face.

Perhaps my breathing was loud as the figure tries to close my mouth and...

"...Stop it. Why does it have to be you?"

I hear the person grit their teeth, then they touch me without hesitation.

"...Reforge the damaged organ and use it as a substitute, and restore the heart in the process, huh? If I succeed, I'll be accepted to the Clock Tower instantly..."

A pain-filled voice.

With that, my mind stops fading.

"――――――――"

Feeling returns to my body.

Slowly, bit by bit, like a drop of water going down a leaf, feeling returns to my body.

"――――――――"

What is the person doing?

The person is sweating and places their hand on my chest with all their heart.

"――――――――"

When I notice, the place where the person placed their hand is terribly hot.

It must be so hot that the frozen blood melted and started to flow again.

"Phew."

I sense someone take a deep breath and sit down.

"I'm tired..."

I hear a clang of something falling.

"...Well, I guess it can't be helped. Forgive me, Father. Your daughter is terribly heartless."

And that's it.

The person speaks to mock themself, and leaves.

"――――――――"

My heart resumes its activity.

And then, my mind stops.

...This is not the sleep of death.

This is a restful sleep, to recover the energy to wake up again.

Scene 02 - Alter egoEdit

We walk through the nighttime town.

It's past one in the morning and there's no one out at this time.

The lights in the houses are out, and only the streetlamps illuminate the silent town.

"Hey Tohsaka, are you planning to walk to the neighboring town?"

"Yeah. The buses and trains have stopped running. A walk at night is good once in a while, right?"

"I see, then if I may ask, do you know how long it takes to get there?"

"Well, it should take about an hour walking. If it gets late, we can always take a taxi."

"I won't waste that kind of money. And besides, what I mean is, it might be dangerous for girls to walk around at a time like this. You know it's dangerous, right? I won't be responsible if something happens."

"Don't worry, nobody's going to mess with us. You may be forgetting, but Saber is really strong."

"Oh."

She's right.

Whoever it is, if someone attacks her, they will be counterattacked viciously.

"Rin. What was Shirou saying? I did not quite understand."

"Huh? Well, he was just making a big misunderstanding or being plain stupid. He's saying he'll help us if some pervert appears."

"What? Shirou is my Master. I should be protecting him instead."

"I don't think he's thinking about that sort of thing. He seems unconcerned about magi and Servants and all. I kind of wonder what's going on in his head."

"..."

Tohsaka and Saber now know each other well enough to talk to each other.

Saber has been silent ever since I stopped her from going out dressed like she was.

She said she wouldn't take off her armor, so I made her wear a raincoat, and she's been quiet ever since.

Now, she follows me and only speaks to Tohsaka.

"Wait, where are you going, Emiya-kun? Isn't that the wrong way?"

"We need to get to the bridge, right? Then this will be a shortcut."

I don't want to walk alongside them, so I quickly make my way to the small side-road.

They follow me without objection.

We come out into a park.

We have to cross that bridge to go to the neighboring town of Shinto, but――

"Wow, I didn't know about this road. I see, since you can get to the bridge from the park, all you have to do is head for the park."

Tohsaka looks up at the bridge, talking happily.

Maybe it's just because it's nighttime.

Tohsaka's face, looking up at the bridge, seems even more beautiful than at school... I'm troubled.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play around."

I hurry Tohsaka, who is standing still in the park, and make my way up the stairs.

Once we reach the road alongside the bridge, Shinto will be straight ahead of us.

There's no one on the bridge.

That's only natural as not many people use it even during daytime.

It's more normal to use the bus or the train to get to the neighboring town, so this bridge is rarely used.

That's because it's so long and it carries a fear that it might collapse on you.

That must be why this place isn't used for dates, even though it's perfect location-wise.

"...That's stupid. What am I thinking?"

Saber is following me silently and Tohsaka is walking right beside me.

Trying to ignore them, I hurry across the bridge.

Beyond the bridge, Tohsaka leads us into the suburbs.

When I think about Shinto, only the office buildings in front of the station come to mind, but there are streets from older times once you get away from the station.

The suburbs are the most extreme of those.

There are hilly roads and a high ground overlooking the sea.

As you go farther up the hill, there are fewer buildings and the foreigners' cemetery built on the slope of the hill can be seen.

"The church is up here. You must have been there at least once, right?"

"No. I know it used to be an orphanage though."

"I see. Then it'll be your first time today. You should prepare yourself. The priest there is a difficult man to deal with."

Tohsaka starts up the hill.

...Looking up, I can see a building at the top of the hill.

A church atop the hill.

I never thought I'd visit God's house for the first time for a reason like this.

"Wow―――this is really awesome."

The church is magnificent.

The whole top of the hill must be the church's land as a flat field welcomes me as soon as I reach the top.

The church isn't that big, but it is compelling, towering over its visitors.

"Shirou, I will remain here."

"Huh? Why? I can't just leave you when we've come up here together."

"I did not come for the church. I followed to protect you. If your destination is the church, you should not go any farther, so I shall wait here for your return."

Saber says clearly.

It doesn't seem like she'll budge an inch, so I decide to respect her decision.

"All right. Then I'll be going."

"Yes. Please do not let your guard down whomever you are facing, Master."

It is a large, impressive chapel.

Since it's so large, many people must come here during the day.

If he's entrusted with such a church, the priest here must be a man of character.

"Tohsaka, what kind of a person is the priest here?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. I've known him for ten years, but I still can't grasp his character."

"You've known him for ten years...? That's a pretty long relationship. Is he a relative of yours or something?"

"He's not my relative, but he is my guardian. On top of that, he is my senior as an apprentice, and my second teacher."

"Huh... senior as an apprentice, you mean apprentice as a magus!?"

"That's right, but why are you so surprised?"

"Because he's a priest! Aren't priests forbidden to use magic!?"

By their nature, a magus and the church cannot be in harmony.

The organization that magi belong to is called the Magic Association,

And the other side of religion, the side you wouldn't see while living a normal life, is called the Holy Church.

The two are barely similar. They cooperate in name, but they're always trying to kill each other when given the chance.

The church hates heretics.

They totally eliminate the inhuman, and they count magic-using humans among their targets.

For the church, miracles are only given to the chosen holy saints. Any miracles handled by other people are heresies.

There are no exceptions, even for those within the church.

The higher one rises in the church, the more one is prohibited from the impurity of magic.

And for a follower entrusted with a church like this and the more divine protection one receives, the more one should stay away from magic―――

"...No, first of all, is the priest here on our side?"

"Yes. He is the one supervising the Holy Grail War after all. He is a real Agent. ...Well, I don't know if he has divine protection, though."

Tohsaka's footsteps echo as she approaches the altar.

It's bad manners to do that when the priest isn't here, but it's so late at night.

He won't be in the chapel, so if he's anywhere, it will be the private room in the back.

"...Hmm. So who is this priest? You said a name like Kotomine before..."

"His name is Kotomine Kirei. He's a student of my father, and we've had an inseparable relationship for ten years now. ...Well, I wish I'd never met him, though."

"―――I feel the same way. I did not want an apprentice who did not respect her teacher."

A footstep.

He must have noticed our entry as he slowly appears from the other side of the altar.

"You didn't answer my repeated calls, and now you bring a strange guest. ...Hmm, so he is the seventh one, Rin?"

"Right. He's a magus, but he's pretty much a beginner, so I just couldn't let him be.

...I believe it was the rules to report here when one becomes a Master, right? It's a rule you invented, but I'll follow it this time."

"Very well. Then I must thank this young man."

The priest called Kotomine slowly turns to me.

"――――"

...Without realizing, I step back.

...He's not scary at all.

...I don't feel any hostility from him.

But this priest still has a presence that makes the air around him feel heavy.

"I am Kotomine Kirei, the one entrusted with this church.

What is your name, seventh Master?"

"―――Emiya Shirou. But I haven't agreed to this 'Master' thing yet."

I glare back at the priest, trying not to lose against his presence.

"Emiya――――Shirou."

"Huh―――?"

The weight on my back turns into a chill.

The priest slowly smiles as if he's met someone pleasant.

――――That smile.

It makes me―――

"I thank you, Emiya. You have brought Rin here. If it were not for you, she would not have come."

The priest makes his way toward the altar.

Tohsaka moves away from the altar and stands beside me.

"Then let us start. Emiya Shirou, you are Saber's Master, correct?"

"That's wrong. I certainly made a contract with her, but I don't understand this whole Master and Holy Grail War thing.

If a Master should be a proper magus, then you should go and choose a more suitable person."

"...I see. This is serious. Does he really know nothing, Rin?"

"I told you he's a beginner. Train him from the very first steps, will you? You're really good at that, right?"

Tohsaka urges the priest.

"―――Oh, I see, I see. That's how it is, huh?

I understand. This is the first time you have ever depended on me.

Emiya Shirou, I can never thank you enough."

Father Kotomine laughs.

Their conversation makes me feel uneasy.

"First, let us correct your misunderstandings.

Listen, Emiya Shirou. Master is not a role you can give to someone else nor is it something you can stop being once you are chosen.

Those who have those Command Spells carved on them cannot resign from being a Master. You must accept that fact."

"――Why can't I quit?"

"The Command Spell is a holy mark. Becoming a Master is a trial placed upon you. You cannot escape it just because it is inconvenient.

You cannot be released from that pain until you obtain the Holy Grail.

If you wish to retire from being a Master, all you can do is obtain the Holy Grail and wish for it. If you do that, everything will be as you desire, Emiya Shirou.

Your wishes, even cleaning out all the mud inside of you, is possible―――Yes, it is even possible to start everything over again.

Therefore, you should desire it.

If the time comes, you will appreciate being chosen as a Master. If you wish to erase those burns that cannot be seen, all you have to do is to accept that holy mark."

"Wha―――"

I feel dizzy.

The priest's words don't make any sense.

They just confuse me more and more as I listen.

...But still, his words soak into my brain and clot like blood.

"Kirei, don't go off topic. I asked you to tell him the rules. I didn't ask you to open up his old wounds."

A voice cuts in.

"―――T-Tohsaka?"

That clears up my dizzy head.

"I see. It is pointless to say anything to these kinds of people, so I was trying to take away his morality while he still misunderstood.

...Heh, I guess it's true that compassion is not good for others. And I rather enjoyed it too."

"What? Does it do you good to help him?"

"Of course. Helping people means saving yourself in the end. ...Well, it won't do any good to preach to you now.

So, let us return to the main topic, Emiya Shirou.

The battle you have been dragged into is called the 'Holy Grail War'.

Have you learned from Rin that this is an all out war between seven Masters, using seven Servants?"

"...I did. It's some ridiculous thing where seven Masters kill each other, right?"

"Indeed. But we are not committing these inhuman acts because we want to.

Everything is a ritual to determine who is the most suitable to receive the Holy Grail.

Because of its greatness, we require trials to determine its owner."

...What trials?

I'll bet this priest doesn't think of this Holy Grail War thing as a "trial".

"Hold on. You keep saying 'Holy Grail War', but what is it? You can't possibly mean the actual Holy Grail, right?"

The Holy Grail.

A grail said to have received the blood of the Christ.

It is considered to be one of the greatest holy relics, and said to be capable of many miracles.

The most common rumor about it is that the one who obtains the Holy Grail will obtain the world.

...But that's just an invention. After all, the Holy Grail itself is almost something that "exists, but doesn't exist".

"A Holy Grail that makes wishes comes true" certainly appears in many folklores and legends around the world .

But that's it.

A fictional power that doesn't exist and isn't possible. That is the Holy Grail.

"So answer, Kotomine Kirei. Is the Holy Grail you're talking about really the Holy Grail?"

"Of course. The Holy Grail that appears in this town is real. As a proof, the great miracle of the Servants has occurred.

Summoning and controlling past heroes. No, a miracle close to resurrecting the dead is almost a sorcery.

A Holy Grail with this much power shall grant its owner unlimited power. The object's unreality is worthless in front of that truth."

"―――――"

So.

He means that even if it is a fake, it doesn't matter if it has powers that would overwhelm even the true Holy Grail.

"...All right. Let's assume there really is a Holy Grail. Then why is it required to do something like the Holy Grail War? We shouldn't be killing each other if the Holy Grail exists. If the Holy Grail is so great, we can all share its power."

"That is a fair argument, but we do not have such freedom.

Only one person can obtain the Holy Grail.

That is not something we chose, but what the Holy Grail has decided."

"The Holy Grail decides the seven Masters and summons the seven Servants.

I told you that this is a ritual. The Holy Grail chooses the people suitable to obtain it, and selects its appropriate owner by making them fight for it.

That is the Holy Grail War―――the ritual where those chosen by the Holy Grail kill each other to obtain it."

"――――――――"

The priest speaks plainly.

I have no rebuttal, and I look down at my left hand.

...There is the mark they call the Command Spell.

It must mean that as long as I have this mark, I cannot quit being a Master.

"...I'm not convinced. Even though only one person can be chosen, I don't like the idea that all we can do is to kill the other Masters."

"Huh? Hold on. You're misunderstanding if you think that you have to kill them. There's no need to kill the Masters."

"Huh? But you said we have to kill each other. Kotomine said so too."

"You will kill each other."

"You be quiet, Kirei. Now, the Holy Grail in this town is in spirit form. It's not something with form, so it's something we have to call forth by a special ritual―――meaning we have to materialize it.

We can call for it as magi, but since it is in spirit form, we cannot reach it. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yeah. Only spirits can touch spirits, right?

―――Oh, that's why you need the Servants...!"

"Exactly. To put it simply, the goal of the Holy Grail War is to eliminate all the Servants except your own. So there's no rule that you have to kill the Masters."

"―――――"

Man, she could have told me that earlier!

Honestly, Tohsaka and this priest were being mean.

...Now I'm relieved.

So even if we enter this Holy Grail War, Tohsaka's not going to die.

"I see. I guess that is one way to think.

Then let me ask you, Emiya Shirou. Do you think you can beat your own Servant?"

"...?"

Beat Saber?

That's impossible.

In the first place, magic is useless against her, and she is skilled with her sword.

"Then let me ask you one more thing. It is a boring question, but do you think you are superior to your Servant?"

"...?"

What's he saying?"

I can't beat Saber, so there's no way I'm superior to her.

For this question, my answer will always be that I am weaker than my Servant, so...

"――――Oh."

"That's right. Servants are hard to defeat even with a Servant. So what should you do?

See, it's such a simple solution. Servants can only exist with a Master. No matter how powerful the Servant is, the Servant will disappear if the Master dies. So..."

That's right, it's a natural solution.

No one would choose to take the hard way.

If you want to win, the most effective way to kill the Servants would be to kill their Masters instead.

"...Okay. I understand that killing the Master is an effective way to eliminate other Servants.

But then, if their Servant gets killed, does that make someone not a Master anymore? Only Servants can touch the Holy Grail, right? Then there is no point to a Master that doesn't have a Servant."

"No, the right to be a Master still remains as long as you have the Command Spell. A Master is a magus that can form a contract with Servants. As long as you have the Command Spell, you can form a contract with Servants.

The Servants whose Masters are killed do not disappear right away. They can stay in this world until their magical energy runs out. If such 'abandoned Servants' exist, a Master with no Servant can form a contract with them. That will allow them to rejoin the war.

That is why Masters kill other Masters. Because if you allow them to live, there is a risk that they will impede you in the future.

"...So what if you use up your Command Spell? Then you won't be able to form a contract with other Servants, and the freed Servant will go off with someone else too."

"Wait, that's――――"

"Yes, you're right. If you use up your Command Spell, you will be liberated from your duty as a Master.

...However, I do not think a magus exists that would waste a Command Spell that allows them to use such powerful magic.

If there exists such a magus, he isn't even an amateur, but just a chicken."

The priest laughs, as he knows what I'm thinking about.

"..."

I'm annoyed.

That priest is making fun of me. I think he's trying to provoke me.

"You must understand now. So we will finish the explanation of the rules.

―――Well then, let us return to the beginning, Emiya Shirou.

You said you have no intention of being a Master. Do you still feel that way?"

"If you want to abandon your responsibility as a Master, that is fine too.

As you have realized, you may use up your Command Spell to end your contract with Saber. In that case, I will guarantee your safety until the Holy Grail War ends."

[wrap ʹext="-...?"]"...? Hold on. Why do you have to guarantee my safety? I can protect myself."

"I do not have enough free time to care for you either, but this is one of the rules.

I have been dispatched to supervise the repeating Holy Grail War.

That is why I must minimize the victims of the war.

Protection of magi who lost their claims to being a Master is one of my biggest responsibilities as the supervisor."

"――――Repeating Holy Grail War...?"

Hold on.

Repeating... does he mean that this kind of battle has happened many times before...?

"What do you mean? The Holy Grail War didn't just start now?"

"Of course not. Do you think a supervisor would have been dispatched if it were so?

This church bears a duty to recover the holy relics, as we are the lowest of the special agencies. Originally, it was our goal to research and recover the holy cross, but here, we have a duty to investigate the Holy Grail.

We have to investigate the 726th Holy Grail that has appeared in this far eastern land. We must recover it if it is real, and dispute it if it is not."

"726th... that many Holy Grails?"

"Who knows? It just means that there have been at least that many things that seemed like one.

And one of those is the Holy Grail from the Holy Grail War observed in this town.

According to records, it is said that the first battle occurred about 200 years ago.

Since then, the battles between Masters have been repeating in a cycle of about 60 years.

This is the fifth Holy Grail War. Since the last one was ten years ago, this will be the shortest cycle yet."

"Wha―――are you guys insane? You guys have repeated this thing four times already...!?"

"I feel the same way. As you said, people have repeated this event many times.

―――Yes.

In the past, the Holy Grail Wars were terrible. Masters were driven by their desires, forgot their teachings as magi, and just killed each other indiscriminately.

I think you already know, but it is the highest crime for a magus to use his magic in public. A magus cannot allow his identity to be revealed to the public.

But Masters in the past have violated that.

The Magic Association dispatched a supervisor to caution them, but they only made it in time for the third Holy Grail War. The one dispatched then was my father. Do you understand now, boy?"

"...Yeah, I understand we need a supervisor.

But from what you said, isn't this Holy Grail War fundamentally bad?"

"Oh? How is it bad?"

"Because the past magi were people who would break the rules of the magi, right?

Then let's say this Holy Grail thing really exists. What will you do if the one who remains is someone who uses the Holy Grail selfishly? It's bad if such a thing is obtained by someone who has no problem killing others.

If it is the job of the Association to look after magi, then shouldn't you guys be punishing those kinds of people?"

I question, with a little hope.

But as I expected, Kotomine Kirei laughs.

"Of course not. There are no magi who will act outside their own interests. We only supervise the rules of the Holy Grail War. We do not care about what happens afterwards. The Association is not concerned about the kind of person that obtains the Holy Grail."

"That's ridiculous...! What if the Master that obtains the Holy Grail is the worst guy possible!?"

"It would be problematic, but we can do nothing. It is the Holy Grail that chooses its owner. And we do not have the power to stop a Master who has been chosen by the Holy Grail.

It is a grail that makes wishes come true, after all. The one who obtains it will be able to do as he pleases.

―――But if you do not want that, then all you have to do is win it yourself. That is the most reliable way, isn't it?"

Kotomine is trying to hold back his laughter.

It's like he's enjoying my clumsy inability to accept the facts.

"What's wrong, boy? I think that was a good idea, so will you not accept it?"

"...That's none of your business. Anyway, I don't have any reason to fight. I'm not interested in the Holy Grail, and I don't feel like a Master even if you tell me I am."

"Oh. So you are not concerned about what the winner of the Holy Grail would do, even if it leads to disaster?"

"That's―――"

...I can't answer that question.

Crap, his words are violent.

They force the truth onto me, whether I want it or not.

"That is fine, if you have no reason to fight. So you are not troubled by what happened ten years ago?"

"―――Ten years... ago...?"

"That's right. At the end of the last Holy Grail War, an unsuitable Master touched the Holy Grail. I do not know what that Master wished for. All we know is the results of the disaster that came afterwards."

"――――――――"

For an instant.

That image of hell flashes in my head.

"――Hold on. That can't be..."

"It is. It is an event that everybody in this town knows about, Emiya Shirou.

Five hundred killed or wounded. A hundred and thirty four buildings burned down. That inferno, still unexplained, is the remains of the Holy Grail War."

"――――――――"

―――I feel sick.

My vision blurs.

I lose concentration and I can't focus my eyes.

My body stumbles.

But I hold myself firm.

I hold onto consciousness by clenching my teeth.

I hold back my nausea with the anger boiling up in me.

"Emiya-kun? What's wrong? You're pale white. ...I know it's not a comfortable story, but... if you want, we can take a rest for a while."

I must have looked terrible.

I think it's very rare for Tohsaka to be worried like that.

"Don't worry. I feel better after seeing your weird face."

"...Hey, just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I have no hidden intentions. I meant it literally, so don't worry about it."

"Well, fine... hey, that's worse, you big oaf!"

The school's number one honor student, Tohsaka Rin, smacks me in the head.

That does it.

With that, the nausea and anger go away.

"...Thanks. You really did help, so don't bully me too much. I have a few more things to ask about."

She looks like she hasn't hit me enough, but she still lets me continue.

"Oh, you still have questions? All right, let out everything you want to say."

He should know what I want to ask, yet he asks me to go on.

Fine.

Emiya Shirou won't lose to you.

"Then I'll ask. You said this is the fifth Holy Grail War. Then, has anyone ever obtained the Holy Grail?"

"Of course. A sad event like that annihilation doesn't happen every time."

"Then―――"

"Do not be hasty. It is easy just to obtain it. After all, the Holy Grail is managed in this church. If you speak of just touching it, I touch it every day."

"Huh―――?"

T-The Holy Grail is at this church...?

"Of course, it is only the vessel. It is empty. Rin said it earlier that the Holy Grail is in spirit form.

What we maintain is a well-made replica of the Holy Grail. We use this as the catalyst to draw down the real Holy Grail and transform it into a Grail that grants wishes. It's like the relationship between Servants and Masters. ...Yes, there was indeed a man who obtained the real Holy Grail temporarily, using that method."

"Then, was that Holy Grail real? No, what happened to the guy who obtained it?"

"Nothing. The Holy Grail was imperfectly completed. It was the result of a foolish man, affected by sentiment."

...?

With the previous pressure gone, the priest narrows his eyes as if in regret.

"...What do you mean? Didn't the Holy Grail appear?"

"It is easy to just make the Holy Grail appear. Once the seven Servants are present, the Holy Grail will appear in time. As Rin said, there is no need to kill other Masters.

But that does not complete the Holy Grail. That thing decides its own appropriate master. And for that reason, it could not be obtained by a man who avoided battles."

"Heh, so that just means it's useless to obtain the Holy Grail without settling matches with the other Masters.

The Master who obtained the Holy Grail first in the last war was just a chicken. He just ran away from the Holy Grail, saying that he didn't want to fight other Masters."

So saying, Tohsaka looks away from Kotomine.

"―――No way."

Does that mean Kotomine was one of the Masters in the last war, and that he retired because he refused to fight in spite of obtaining the Holy Grail...!?

"...Kotomine. You didn't fight?"

"I did until halfway. But I made a bad decision. As a result, I only obtained an empty Holy Grail.

Well, I guess that was my limit anyway. Because the other Masters were all monstrous. I lost my Servant first and was taken under my father's protection.

...Come to think of it, it was inappropriate for a son of the supervisor to be chosen as a Master.

Father died at that time. Since then, I have succeeded the role of the supervisor, and I protect the Holy Grail at this church."

Saying that, the priest called Kotomine Kirei turns around.

Before him stands the symbol of worship.

"That is the end of our conversation.

The only ones qualified to obtain the Holy Grail are those who have Servants. When there is only one of you left, the Holy Grail should naturally appear in front of you.

Tell me your decision as to if you want to join this battle, the Holy Grail War, now."

The priest requests my final decision.

"――――――――"

I'm at a loss for words.

I had no reason to fight until just now.

Now, I have a reason to fight and a will to fight.

But can I really accept that?

"Are you still undecided?

Look, a Master is not something you can be just because you want to. Rin has been training long as a magus, but it was not determined that she would be a Master.

All that could be decided beforehand was whether to prepare for it or not.

Only magi are to be chosen as Masters. If you are a magus, you should have been ready already.

I guess it cannot be helped if you say you are not.

You and your teacher were failures in that case. It is merely annoying for such a magus to be fighting, so get rid of your Command Spell now."

"―――――!"

He doesn't need to ask.

I――――

1) ...Revoke the Command Spell.

2) ...Fight.

Scene 04 - Forest of no return / DEAD END 1Edit

...I can't approve of this.

Such dirty killings are wrong.

"What's wrong? Will you fight or not? State now, Emiya Shirou."

...He doesn't even need to ask me.

I――――

"――――I won't fight. I'll abandon my right as a Master."

I look directly at the priest and answer.

"I see. I'm disappointed, but it is the Master's will. Emiya Shirou has abandoned his rights as a Master and withdrawn from the Holy Grail War. ――――Is that acceptable, Rin?"

"...?"

The priest addresses Tohsaka and not me.

Tohsaka answers,

"I don't care. If that's Emiya-kun's choice, I can't say anything about it."

"...Hmm. I'll take that sense of guilt as a yield.

"Then let us begin right away, Emiya Shirou. Put out your left arm."

"...Fine, but what are you going to do?"

"It should be quick. I am merely erasing the Command Spell on your arm.

There are two factors causing Masters to be Masters.[l]

One is the contract with the Servant, and the other is the Command Spell on your arm.

You will be freed from the Holy Grail War if you lose both of these."

The priest takes my left arm and,

"―――This will hurt. Try to relax."

With a plunge.

Rips off my arm with his bare hands.

"GII―――!?"

My body jerks in pain.

With a sound, someone's fingers enter my arm.

"Guh―――!?"

It is not an illusion.

If there were an illusion, it was that of my arm being ripped off.

In reality, there isn't a scratch on my arm.

A stranger's fingers move through my flesh.

This is... yes, it's just that the priest's fingers, which are transparent like a ghost, are sinking into my arm.

"―――Done. The operation was successful."

"...Uh, huh―――?"

I look at my left arm.

...There are no wounds on my arm and only pain remains.

In exchange for that unpleasantness...

The Command Spell on my hand has changed shape.

"――――The shape's changed... no, is it that there's fewer strokes on it now...?"

"Yes. There are three strokes for the Command Spell. Kirei took two of those out from you. Like a spiritual doctor who removes the infected part without hurting the body."

"Spiritual doctor...?"

I think that's a special magi who heals the body by treating the spirit.

I hear their magic is a "curse" that can remove the infected part without using a single surgical knife on the body...

"...I'm surprised. Spiritual treatment is an unusual act used in uncivilized areas. It's not something a man of the church should know."

"Don't say that. I was unfit to be a priest the moment I took up magic.

So it should not matter if the kind of magic I know is unfit for a priest. Do not worry about the type.

"It was the only thing I was good at. I learned many magics, but this was the only one that fit me.

My magical aptitude is specialized in "opening wounds", for good or for bad. Thanks to that, I am inferior to even my student over there."

"For good or for bad? Of course it's good.

There aren't many spiritual doctors as good as you in the Association, and there are only a few in the church that can handle spirits as well as you do."

"Who knows. No matter how great this healing method is, the spirit is only a contact treatment relying on the body.

It is nothing close to a miracle that allows connection with the "soul", the proof of existence independent of the body―――

―――But anyways, the treatment is complete.

The rest is up to you, Emiya Shirou. Use your last Command Spell to cut the contract between you and your Servant."

"...? Cut the contract with my Servant...?"

"Yes. Request abolition of contract before Saber, who's waiting outside. ...I'm sure she won't accept it, so Kirei left you a Command Spell to force her to agree."

"That is correct. By using up your Command Spell and abolishing the contract with your Servant, you present to the other Masters that you are 'harmless'.

Then you are openly freed. A sane Master would not think of attacking a powerless Master.

By relinquishing a power you have gained by chance, you will regain your peaceful life."

"..."

I will break the contract with Saber by choice.

...That's betraying her.

Even if it was by chance, I called for her and she protected me.

"..."

...Have I made the wrong choice?

I cannot approve of Masters killing each other.

I can't approve of it, but if I can't overlook it either, then―――

"What are you doing? No incantations are necessary to activate the Command Spell. All you have to do is to put your mind to it and order your Servant.

You can tell her directly or you can just cut the contract here. Choose whichever you like."

"..."

―――No.

I've made my decision.

I can't take anything back now, and the priest probably wouldn't allow it.

"...I'll go and settle this directly with Saber. Then I won't be a Master, right?"

"Directly with Saber... Emiya-kun, that's..."

"Yes, I guarantee that. ―――Go and inform your Servant of the parting. After that, I shall welcome you into the church as subject to protection."

The priest welcomes me, but I don't know how serious he is.

...Anyways, I have no intention of putting myself in his care.

I will only abandon my right as a Master: I will not ask for his help after that.

"I refuse that. I won't need your help. I'll settle things with Saber and after I use up my Command Spell, I'm going home.

That'll be it. I will never see you again."

"I see. ...Well, certainly, we shall never meet again.

―――Farewell, Emiya Shirou. It is the path you have chosen yourself. Take pride in it."

"――――"

He doesn't need to tell me that.

I turn my back on him and leave the church.

...I exit the church.

She is there in the stone-paved plaza, under the tall sky.

"Have you finished your conversation, Master?"

"Yeah, I learned what this Holy Grail War thing is.

...And taking that into consideration, I decided. Saber, I withdraw from being a Master."

"――――――――"

Saber's brow does not even twitch.

Her green eyes seem to accept my decision, as if it were natural.

"――――Does that mean you will be abandoning the contract with me?"

"That's right. I'm not fit to be a Master. ...And you too, Saber. It would be better for you to form a contract with a proper Master, not one like me."

"――――Yes. If I am after a better winning chance in battle, I should form a contract with another magus. Archer's Master should be able to draw out my full potential."

"...I see. Then I can abandon our contract now, right?

I'll use the Command Spell to cancel the contract, so you will be free."

"――――Shirou, I will ask you only once.

Will you not change your mind about your intention not to be a Master?"

"I will not change my mind. I have no intention to kill others."

I say so, looking directly at Saber.

...And at that time.

The raincoat Saber is wearing sways.

"Oh――――"

I blankly stare at the death in front of me.

In the time it takes me to blink, Saber runs towards me,

"Huh――――?"

Sweeps my legs out from under me and knocks me over.

"Ugh――――!?"

Pain runs through my legs after a moment.

T-There's no blood. I still have my feet.

"Agh..."

I'm relieved that I still have my legs.

...Thank God. She only swept me with a metal rod.

My legs hurt like they're about to tear off, but it's much better than having them cut off――――

"Shirou. A magus who is no longer a Master will be killed by his Servant. No matter how inexperienced you are as a magus, you have the power to keep me in this world as you have called for me.

...A Servant needs a Master.

If you break your contract, I will kill you and take that body.

Do you still say you will abandon your rights as a Master?"

"..."

I look up at Saber, concentrating my fading consciousness.

There is no enmity or murderous intent in Saber's expression.

As natural as it is to breathe,

Saber would kill me without emotion to stay in this world.

But still――――

"―――That's right. Even if I were to change my mind, I can't do it. Not because I only have one Command Spell left.

...I refused to fight. I refused to become a Master. ...Having such a person as your Master would only result in defeat."

...No matter how it came about, my mind gave up.

If I have refused battle once, the second time must be the same.

I would lament, every time I face danger, that I should not have entered the battle.

It would be bad for both you and me to make such a person your Master.

"Then you do not mind being killed by me here?

...I cannot be a spirit. If I cannot absorb your soul, your body will face a painful death. You are going to accept that...?"

"...Of course not. I don't like fighting, but I like being killed even less. ...I know it won't help, but I'll resist until the last second and flee."

I gather my courage and glare back at Saber, not allowing myself to be overwhelmed by her.

...And then.

"Saber...?"

"―――I understand. Use your Command Spell, Shirou. It is your decision. I have no right to intervene."

"―――Huh?"

"Do not worry. It is just the case that I could not establish trust with my Master this time. If you abolish the contract with your Command Spell, I will be free. ...I should only be able to maintain this body for about two hours, but I will just find a new Master in that time."

Saber says so plainly.

Spurred by those words,

I pray to the Command Spell on my left hand to abolish the contract.

"You are now free. It was only a short union, but your magical energy was pleasant.

...I shall not see you again, but I shall pray that you safely survive this battle."

The silver armor recedes.

"―――――!"

Without realizing, I almost try to call after her, but I stop myself before I do such a stupid thing.

I am not permitted to call out her name.

...She did not blame me for selfishly abandoning the contract, and she cared for my safety to the end.

Since I have rejected her and backed out of the Holy Grail War, I cannot call out and stop her――

It is a silent night.

Even though it's past midnight, the town is too silent.

"..."

To be honest, it's eerie.

I don't think I'm exaggerating. I think that word is very suitable for this atmosphere.

"―――Man. I wonder when it started to be like this?"

It's obvious.

The Holy Grail War. The secret battle between the six magi is stealing the life out of this town.

"...!"

My chest starts to hurt.

The chest that was stabbed by Lancer only a few hours ago is aching.

"―――Let's go home. What good will it do to go back to the church now?"

Enduring the pain in my chest, I head home.

I'll think about what I should do once I'm home.

I should be able to calm down if I go home, take a bath, and relax a bit―――

But.

―――I'll think about what I should do when I get home.

That thought itself was a mistake.

"Huh―――――?"

Like a bad dream, it tells me that there is no road ahead of me.

"I see. You're alone now, Onii-chan."

I raise my head at the girl's voice.

Under the blue moon.

On top of the hill that should lead me back home,

are a girl and a strange figure.

"Gi――――"

And they burst.

I didn't even have a chance to see it, scream, nor turn and run.

The black giant standing there swings his weapon upwards, and just the sheer force of the weapon moving causes my arm to

"―――――AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"AH, AHHHHHHHH, AH, AH―――!"

It flew off. It flew off. One of my arms flew off.

It flew off from my shoulder and blood is spilling out like crazy and the road behind me is red like red paint's smeared on it... and bones, bones are sticking out of my shoulder, and...

"Berserker, I don't feel like playing chase, so just squash him."

"Gu, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

I roll.

Both of my legs are bent as if sitting Japanese-style.

But they are both bending the wrong way, with my feet bending forward from my knees down.

"Ha... a, ah...!?"

My thoughts cannot catch up to the events.

My thoughts cannot catch up to the events due to the pain.

―――Berserker.

I definitely heard that.

Then, the monster in front of me―――

"Heehee, you're well-mannered, Onii-chan. I know that, it's that thing called assisted suicide, right? My grandfather said that Japanese people are a neck-cutting tribe who die by having their necks cut off while sitting Japanese-style."

―――I begin to pass out.

The girl's innocent voice doesn't match this situation.

"Ah―――, don..."

I look up.

I can't breathe.

My lung. One of my lungs has been blown about fifty meters behind me.

I fall onto the ground on my back.

Both my legs have become like caterpillars. And they're broken, so they can't move.

So I use my remaining left arm to drag myself away,

"Oh, you can still move? But I'm so sorry. You can't run away now. And besides, it's useless even if you do get away.

―――Because even if you do, that body of yours will die in a matter of seconds."

"Ha――――"

My body feels light.

I've lost over half my blood already.

It's amazing I'm still conscious.

My brain is starved of oxygen, and it should have stopped already-

"But you can be relieved. It's no fun if you die that easily, right? So I gave you a small hand!

Onii-chan will stay conscious no matter how much it hurts or how much of you gets destroyed until I crush your head.

So―――even if I do this, you'll be able to writhe like a living thing."

"GI, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm crushed.

By that shockwave of his weapon like a printing press, my lower half is crushed from the waist down.

Things that used to be my legs and meat and bones are beautifully turned into two-dimensional objects.

"AH, AHHH, AHHHHhHHHHH...!"

I can't die.

There is only blood left in my head and my body does not function, and my nerves are wanting to die and escape the pain, but my consciousness will not go away.

"Phew, pheew, pheeeeeew...!"

My throat sounds like a flute.

It echoes inside my skull.

―――My thoughts are still confused.

But wanting to escape this pain,

"Ah―――you're wrong. I'm not... a Master... any... more."

I tell the girl, as if asking for help.

...An instant of hope.

The girl gasps as if being surprised,

"―――Yes, so what?"

She says with an angelic smile.

"Ah―――ha."

My senses freeze.

I will not be saved no matter what.

I fully understand that I will be killed here.

"Hm, maybe you're small enough for me to pick up now.

Then I'll invite you to my castle, Onii-chan.

There are lots of tools once we get there, so let's continue this there."

"――――――――"

My senses will not die no matter how much I am hurt.

They will not die, so rationality freezes.

I don't know how much longer the head will last,

But at this moment, Emiya Shirou gives up all hope.

Scene 05 - The Strongest EnemyEdit

As soon as I leave, the pressure on my shoulders lifts.

Certainly, you could say that getting away from that priest helped.

But Tohsaka standing out in her uniform...

...And the blond-haired girl in a raincoat standing near her make a strangely well-matched sight that somehow takes the pressure off me.

"――――――――"

Saber is silent as always.

She's looking at me, so it seems she is interested in the decision I made.

"Let's go. We're going the same way until we get back to town."

Saying that, Tohsaka starts walking.

Following after her, we leave the church as well.

The three of us descend the hill together.

We didn't talk much on the way here, but there's even less talk now.

Even dull as I am, I know why.

After what happened at the church, I truly became a Master.

And that must be the reason Tohsaka is walking a little apart from us.

"―――"

I understand that.

I understand, but I don't like thinking about Tohsaka like that.

"Tohsaka. Is your Servant okay?"

"Huh...?"

"Oh yeah. Archer is okay. ...Though it doesn't seem like the damage caused by your Saber will heal fast, so I don't think I'll be able to materialize him for a while."

"Then he's not with you right now?"

"No, he's taking shelter at my house right now. He'll be at a disadvantage if he was attacked by other Servants right now, so I'm making him stay ready at a place of strength."

I see.

Unlike my house, I'll bet Tohsaka's house is well prepared against outside attacks.

A house is like a fortress for a magus. They will not lose as long as they stay there.

That must mean enemies will not attack you as long as you stay on your home ground.

...I see.

The boundary field at my house is merely an alarm against intruders, but even having that makes a big difference.

"Oh yeah, Tohsaka. That guy said he was the supervisor of the Holy Grail War, but does he know your Servant?"

"He shouldn't. I haven't told him."

"I see. You guys seem to have a good relationship, so I thought so."

"...Hey Emiya-kun. I'll warn you now. Don't tell anybody your Servant's identity. Keep it a secret even from people you trust or you'll end up exiting this battle early."

"...? What do you mean Saber's identity?"

"What I mean is, which hero the Servant is.

No matter how strong someone may be, if you reveal your potential, you'll surely be beaten someday. ...It's fine, so have Saber tell you her real name later on.

You should understand what I mean then. ...Though, hang on. You're like this, so it might be better if she didn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you can't keep secrets. You'll be able to keep a secret better if you don't know about it."

"...Hey now, what do you think I am? I can take care of myself."

"Really? Then do you have anything you're hiding from me?"

"Huh...? Anything I'm hiding from you, that's..." I say, as my face fires up.

I don't have a guilty conscience, but well, would kind of admiring her count as something I'm hiding from her...?

"See. I don't know what you're hiding, but it's no good if it shows on your face.

You have other good aspects, so don't worry about it."

"...Hmph. Then what about you? If you're hiding it from that priest, does that mean you don't trust him?"

"Kirei? Hardly. I'm not crazy enough to trust him. He's a cheat who transferred from the Church to the Magic Association without quitting the Church. He'd happily sell my information to the other Masters."

...Tohsaka says with annoyance.

It seems she really doesn't trust that priest.

I'm a bit relieved, but still, her words do seem to hold a bit of affection.

――And we pass the bridge.

There's no conversation between us now.

The cold winter air and our cold breath.

A faint sound of flowing water and the white streetlamps that light up the bridge.

Small things like that are engraved into my memory.

Oddly, I didn't think about looking at Tohsaka, who's walking next to me.

Right now, it seems walking on a bridge at night together like this is more precious than seeing her face.

Me, Tohsaka, and the girl called Saber I know nothing about.

We three walk together without doing much.

We reach the intersection.

The intersection that leads to our houses, the place where we must part with Tohsaka.

"We'll part here. I've repaid my debt, and it would be troublesome if we stayed together any longer. We should part and become enemies from tomorrow on."

It must be to end the ambiguous position we are in right now.

Tohsaka starts talking and cuts off suddenly.

From that, I realize.

She did not explain the rules to me out of any sense of obligation.

She just supported me, understanding the situation I'm in, and acted fairly.

So things are back to normal once the explanations are over.

I will just be her target as a Master now.

"...Hm?"

But if so, what she just said was strange.

Tohsaka must have meant that it would be difficult to fight if she feels empathy for me.

For Tohsaka, everything that happened tonight must have been unnecessary.

'It would be troublesome if we stay together any longer.'

If she is going to say something like that, she should have left us alone from the beginning.

Tohsaka's smart, so she should know that all too well.

But still, she set aside all thought of loss or gain and helped me out.

So what happened tonight was totally out of good faith.

The Tohsaka in front of me is too different from how she is at school.

Even when I put it nicely, she's sour, cranky, unapproachable, and she's so different that I want to scream out.

Man, it feels almost like a fraud.

...Yet, still...

Tohsaka Rin is just how everyone thought she was.

"I see. Tohsaka, you really are a good person."

"Huh? What are you saying all of a sudden? I won't go easy on you even if you flatter me."

I know that.

She won't go easy on me, and that's why she said it'll be a bother if she feels empathy for me.

"I know. But I don't want to be enemies with you if I can help it. I like people like you."

"Wha―――"

Tohsaka falls silent for some reason.

I hear Tohsaka's house is in the western-style district in the opposite direction to my place.

Since she's taken care of me until now, I would like to walk her home, but...

"A-Anyway, just run to the church if your Servant ever gets killed. If you do, at least your life will be safe."

"I won't like it, but still, I'll take that advice. It won't happen, though. However I look at it, I'll die before Saber does."

I calmly analyze the situation.

"――――Phew."

Tohsaka reacts strangely once again.

After letting out a sigh, she glances at Saber.

"All right. I won't give you any more warnings because that'd really be empathy.

Just be careful. Even though Saber is strong, it won't matter if you, her Master, gets killed."

She turns her back and starts walking.

"―――"

But.

As if she's seen a ghost, her feet stop dead in their tracks.

"Tohsaka?"

The instant I call out to her, my left hand throbs in pain.

"―――Hey, have you finished talking?"

A young voice echoes through the night.

The voice like a song is unmistakably that of a young girl.

My vision is drawn to the top of the hill.

I don't know when the clouds parted, but a bright moon is now shining in the sky.

―――There.

A long shadow.

There's a strange shape that shouldn't be here in this pale town of shadow pictures.

"――Berserker."

Tohsaka mumbles a word I'm not accustomed to hearing.

I don't even need to ask.

That thing is definitely a Servant.

And at the same time――an overwhelming sense of death, exceeding even the one in the fire ten years ago.

"Good evening, Onii-chan. It's the second time we've met like this."

The girl smiles as she says so.

That innocence sends a chill down my spine.

"――――――――"

No, spine is an understatement.

Not just my body, but my mind is frozen as well.

That thing is a monster.

I'm not staring at it, but just its presence makes me unable to move.

I understand naturally that I will die in the instant I move even a muscle.

It feels like a knife is pushed right against my naked chest.

...Still, I feel nothing.

Probably because there's too little hope of me getting out of this alive.

All fears and impatience are drowned by hopelessness, so I don't feel a thing.

"―――Crap. He's totally on a completely different level."

Unlike me who's paralyzed, Tohsaka has the composure to stand ready.

...But it'll come to nothing.

Even though I can only see her back, I can sense the despair she's feeling.

"Huh? Oh, your Servant is taking a rest? That's no fun, I thought I'd kill you both at once."

The girl says unhappily, as she looks down at us from the top of the hill.

...We're in an even worse situation now.

That girl knows Tohsaka's Servant is not here.

―――And then.

The girl lifts the sides of her skirt and bows unsuitably for this situation.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I am Ilya.

You should work it out if I make that 'Ilyasviel von Einzbern'."

"Einzbern―――"

Tohsaka's body moves slightly as she seems to recognize that name.

Perhaps she liked Tohsaka's reaction, as the girl smiles happily. And...

"Then I'll kill you. Go ahead, Berserker."

...She orders the strange shape behind her, as if she's singing.

The larger body flies through the air.

The thing called Berserker comes flying down the whole distance from the top of the hill――――!

"―――Shirou, stay back...!"

Saber runs. Her raincoat comes off and my vision is blocked for a second.

Saber runs to Berserker's landing point and Berserker lands with a huge thud at exactly at the same moment.

"...!"

The air trembles.

Saber stops Berserker's great sword with her invisible sword.

"―――!"

Saber makes a pained face.

There,

Berserker's gigantic sword flashes like a whirlwind―――!

A great thunderous roar.

The crash of steel that almost tears the air results in defeat for Saber.

A sliding sound.

Even though she blocked Berserker's giant sword, she is driven back along with the sword she used to block it.

"Guh..."

Saber's posture collapses.

The lead colored Servant chases after her.

The gray figure swings its giant sword as if it's the only thing it knows how to do.

Saber doesn't have the time to dodge it and blocks it with her sword.

It does not matter if Saber's sword is invisible or not.

Each of Berserker's attacks is a fatal one that must be blocked with all her might.

Therefore, Saber has to stay on the defense.

For her, the only chance of victory is to find a means of attack in between Berserker's attacks.

But.

That's only if Berserker leaves an opening.

The black rock sword is just like a storm.

With such a large body.

And with such a large sword, and yet Berserker is moving faster than Saber.

The attacks he sends out are just smashing swings with no technique to them.

But that's enough.

If there is overwhelming power and speed, there is no room for technique.

Techniques are something humans invented to compensate for their weaknesses.

Weaknesses are things that giant doesn't have.

"―――Run."

I murmur with my frozen body.

That thing cannot be defeated.

Saber will be killed if we go on like this.

So she should run away.

It would be easy for her to get away if it were just her here.

She should know that already...!

"Oh―――"

That's bad.

My body is numb, but maybe that's why my mind is so calm.

The storm of death that strikes without a pause.

Unable to take all the attacks, Saber retreats, and this time...

The final blow that cannot be blocked is swung.

Saber's body rises.

She manages to defend against Berserker's giant sword, even in a bad posture.

But that's only to avoid a fatal wound.

She couldn't brace herself to totally block the giant sword, and the impact blows her away.

―――She falls, her body drawing a big arc.

Before she falls on her back, Saber turns in mid-air and lands on her feet.

"...Ugh...!"

She manages to recover.

But red blood is running down her chest.

"―――That's..."

...How stupid of me.

I was forgetting something important.

I don't know how much a Servant can fight in one day, but this is already her third battle.

And on top of that, Saber has the wound in her chest inflicted by Lancer.

"Uh, gh―――"

Saber moves as if to protect her chest.

Berserker moves and slashes like a raging wind at the wounded Saber and――

Receives many attacks on its back.

"―――Vier Stil Erschie[szlig]ung...!"

I don't know what kind of magic it is, but Berserker's body explodes from Tohsaka's spell.

Judging from the magical energy given out, the magic directly hitting Berserker must be an impact close to that of a high-caliber pistol.

But even that is meaningless.

It doesn't even scratch Berserker's body.

He isn't nullifying magic like Saber.

It's just that the magic is not doing any damage.

"...!? Gah, what kind of ridiculous body does he have...!?"

But Tohsaka does not stop casting,

But Berserker ignores Tohsaka's spells and charges at Saber.

"...!"

Saber raises her head in pain.

She holds her sword up to still fight.

―――That gets my body to move again.

"No, run, Saber...!"

I yell with all my might.

Hearing that,

she faces the enemy she cannot compare to.

There is no end to Berserker's attacks.

Saber's body sinks every time she blocks a blow, and she slowly approaches her final moment.

―――But still, where in that small frame does she have all that power?

Saber doesn't retreat.

She blocks the surging waves of the giant sword and tries to drive back Berserker with her willpower.

There is no chance of victory.

The way she's holding her ground looks bizarre, as she should know she will be defeated if she keeps fighting.

Maybe it sensed something in her posture.

"[wacky len=12]―――!"

The figure, silent up to now, roars.

A blow impossible to block.

The blow that even swings through Saber blows her away.

The sound of something falling in the distance.

...Fresh blood spills out.

In that pool of blood, with a body that should not be able to get back up...

"Ag..."

She stands up unconsciously.

...It's as if...

She is saying I would be killed if she didn't do so―――

"―――――――――――"

That...

Makes me realize how foolish my choice was.

Berserker stops after defeating Saber.

Without paying attention to me or Tohsaka, it waits for its master's orders at the top of the hill.

"Hah, there's no way you would be able to beat him. My Berserker is the greatest hero of Greece."

"...!? Greatest hero of Greece, you must mean―――"

"Yes. The one standing there is the devil called Hercules.

He is the worst monster there is, on a different level from the heroes you guys can summon."

The girl who called herself Ilya narrows her eyes cheerfully.

Those are eyes of joy, about to finish off her enemies.

―――I don't even need to say who the ones getting killed are.

Saber will be killed right here.

Then what am I going to do?

Am I going to fight that monster in her place?

I can't do that.

Just approaching that thing without being prepared would stop my heart.

I―――

1) Run away with Tohsaka...!

2) Save Saber...!

Scene 06 - Girl rhapsody / DEAD END 2Edit

―――I'll get away from this place.

Saber can't beat that monster.

She will certainly be killed if I let her continue fighting.

If that's the case―――

"Tohsaka, this way...!"

"...!?"

I take Tohsaka's hand and start running.

If we are that girl's targets, she will definitely come after us.

Then Saber will survive, and we have a chance of surviving too if we run away to a place with more people...!

"Hey, you can't turn your back on him―――!"

"Huh...?"

The hand I grabbed is shaken off.

And in a flash.

Tohsaka moves between me and "the thing", as if to protect my defenseless back, and...

"Ha―――gg..."

...Has her chest pierced through by the giant's sword.

"――――Tohsa-"

I can feel my face stiffening as I turn around.

"Guh..."

Tohsaka coughs up blood and looks down at the sword in her chest.

"Man―――what was I doing?"

...Does she mean trying to protect me, or trying to attack Berserker?

Tohsaka tilts her head in wonder, as if she knew it was useless from the start and...

"―――The church. Go to Kirei."

Leaving those words, she is thrown to the ground.

"―――――Ah.."

My body reacts before I can think.

The black giant standing before me.

Using the opportunity when he threw Tohsaka away,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh―――!"

I run desperately, like an animal through rings of fire.

"Oh, he ran away. Heehee, that's cute, Onii-chan. You think you can get away from Berserker?"

―――I run.

The only thing in my head is Tohsaka's words.

The church. I have to get up this hill and go to the church.

Go to the church and ask for help from Kotomine.

I have to do it.

Or Tohsaka will die.

Or Saber will die too.

Or I won't be able to save them, and I too, will...!

A blow in the back.

Not with the sword.

The giant struck my back with its arm like a bushhammer.

―――Ah...

"Geez, you're useless...! I told you not to kill him easily, but you can't even do that simple thing...!? You good-for-nothing, I'll kill you to your last one if you disobey my orders again...!"

―――Ar, gh[r]

"Huh...? He's alive...? He's still alive even though he was thrown all the way over here...?"

―――I can't breathe. My backbone is smashed, I can't... breathe.

"I see. You're alive, Onii-chan. You can't use any magic, but I guess there was still a reason you were chosen as a Master.

―――Good. There'd be no point in me coming to Japan if it wasn't like this."

"―――Uh, ―――"

...I can't move.

You can't call me alive anymore.

I... am...

"No, I won't let you die that easily. I have to hurt you more and teach you how wonderful your life was up until now."

The silver-haired girl holds my head.

Her cold white fingertips freeze my skull.

In that instant, when I am turned into something that is not me,

"―――Fufu. I'll turn you into an ugly doll that can't even die. Onii-chan is going to take Kiritsugu's place from now on."

I wish with my last thoughts for Tohsaka and Saber to be safe.

Scene 07 - Distortion(I)Edit

I―――can't abandon someone who needs help.

Emiya Shirou has chosen to live like that.

And most importantly... I can't leave the girl who fought to protect me.

"All right, Berserker. She will regenerate, so violate her after you chop her head off."

Berserker resumes his action.

I―――

"Y-Youuuuuuuuuu...!"

I run with all my strength.

There's no way I can do anything against that monster.

So the least I can do is to push Saber away and save her from Berserker's attack――――

"――Huh?"

I fall.

Why...?

I was going to push Saber away, get Saber away from Berserker, and think about what to do after that, so why...?

"Ga――ha..."

Why?

Why am I on the ground, unable to breathe?

"...!?"

...I hear shocked voices.

First is from Saber, who is right in front of me.

And Tohsaka is astonished at a distance.

And for some reason, Ilya, who is looking down at me dumbfounded, is also surprised.

"...Hu... h?"

I'm missing my stomach.

I'm on the ground.

On the asphalt are a small amount of blood compared to the wound, soft-looking organs, bones, and many things like that.

"...I see. How stupid of me."

In short, I didn't make it in time.

Yes―――it was impossible to push Saber out of the way, so I just shielded her.

And my stomach was blown out by that sword.

"―――Guh."

Geez, I'm ashamed of myself for failing even in a situation like this.

I've been working hard to become a superhero, but I keep making mistakes when it really counts.

"―――Why?"

The silver-haired girl asks in a daze.

After standing there dumbfolded for a while,

"...That's enough. This is boring."

Without finishing off Saber, she calls Berserker back.

"―――Rin, I'll kill you if I see you again."

The girl leaves.

After watching her leave, my vision cuts out.

My consciousness fades away.

I really can't recover this time.

I was somehow saved when I was killed by Lancer, but that won't happen again.

There's probably no magic that can save a person who has lost most of their stomach.

"...W-What were you thinking!? Don't you know I can't save you again...!?"

I hear an angry voice.

It's probably Tohsaka. She seems really angry, and I'm sorry.

But it can't be helped.

It's not like I can do everything like Tohsaka. All I could use was my body.

...So that's why...

The only thing I could do was to use my body to shield Saber.

Scene 08 - What is burned inEdit

I'm in a fire.

Collapsing buildings and burning people.

No matter how far I run, the scenery is always red.

This is a vision of ten years ago.

A memory of the distant past I haven't remembered in a while.

I run through it, as if recreating the scene.

There's no escape even though I know it's a dream.

I run, run, keep running.

In the end, where I end up is how I'm saved after running out of energy.

"―――――"

I wake up with a bad feeling.

A feeling like a metal weight is inside my chest.

I feel my forehead and find that I'm sweating a lot even though it's winter.

"...Oh, it's already this late?"

It's already past six o'clock.

From the kitchen, I can hear the sound of the kitchen knife cutting something.

"Sakura is early as usual."

There's no time to be impressed.

I have to get ready quickly and go help fix breakfast.

"Shirou, what are you gonna do today? Will you be working this afternoon cause it's Saturday?"

"No, I don't have work today. I think I'll be doing something with Issei. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just hoped you might come and visit me at the dojo today. I'm in a pinch this month."

"Hm? In a pinch? What is?"

"My wallet. I'd be really happy if someone made me lunch."

"I refuse. It's your own fault, so you should skip a meal once in a while."

"Heh, I'm not expecting anything from Shirou. The only one I'm depending on is Sakura-chan. Right, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. If you don't mind having the same lunch as me, I can prepare one."

"Yep, fine, fine. Let's eat lunch together today then."

Breakfast continues as usual. Today, along with the usual, there's simmered lotus root with chicken.

I don't think she has to make anything this elaborate for breakfast, but I think she made a lot of it to take for lunch too.

Sakura is a member of the archery club, and Fuji-Nee is in charge of the archery club.

It's natural for them to share lunches.

"Oh yeah, Shirou, you were late this morning. Did something happen?"

Fuji-Nee looks at me, sipping her miso soup.

...Geez. She's usually slow, but she gets sharp only at times like this.

"I had a dream about my past. I just woke up grouchy, that's all."

"I see, nothing unusual. I'm relieved."

Fuji-Nee ends the conversation like she's not interested.

I'm not worried at all about it either, so I shouldn't get mad about it.

Ten years ago.

I used to have nightmares back when I couldn't get the fire out of my mind.

But I saw less of it as time passed, and I'm well over it now that I can let it slide even after dreaming about it.

...But I guess it was pretty bad back then. Since Fuji-Nee has been here since that time, she's sensitive to my change.

"Shirou, are you not hungry? You don't happen to have no appetite this morning, right?"

"I am hungry. I'm fine, so don't try to take my food using my dream as an excuse."

"Man, I'm glad you've gotten so strong, but personally, I wish you were more delicate."

"That's my line. I wish you'd be more sweet."

We make fun of each other without looking at each other.

That proves my liveliness, and Fuji-Nee laughs with relief.

"...Heh."

To be honest, I'm glad she's worrying.

But she'll be elated if I thank her, so I act like I'm discontented.

"Hm?"

Not knowing the circumstances, Sakura looks puzzled at the way we're acting.

Scene 09 - Unnatural markEdit

After Fuji-Nee leaves, we lock the house and leave.

"Senpai, I won't be able to come and help out from tonight until Monday. Is that all right?"

"Hm? That's all right. It's the weekend anyways. You should be hanging out with your friends, so don't worry about it."

"Huh? No, that's not it...! It's not like that. It's just a personal errand, and I'll be attending the club too! S-So you can come to the dojo if anything comes up!

I'm not going off to play because it's the weekend, so please don't misunderstand me."

"...Huh?"

Sakura's acting suspicious, and she looks very tense.

I don't really understand what she wants to say, but I guess she just means she can't come over this weekend.

"Okay. I'll go to the dojo if something comes up."

"Yes, it will make me happy if you do so."

Sakura looks relieved.

And when she looks down, her face suddenly stiffens.

"Senpai, your hand."

"Hm?"

Sakura is staring at my left hand.

Looking down at it, it's bleeding.

"Huh?"

I pull up my sleeve.

There is certainly blood there.

"What's this? Maybe I cut it while fixing something last night."

But it doesn't hurt at all.

There's just a welt on there.

The welt goes straight from my shoulder down to the hand, and it looks kind of like a small snake running from my shoulder to my hand.

"Well, I don't feel any pain, so it should go away quickly. Don't worry, it's nothing."

"...Yes, if you say so."

Perhaps she's feeling bad from seeing the blood, as Sakura looks away and falls silent.

Scene 10 - Worsening bruiseEdit

After Fuji-Nee leaves, we lock the house and leave.

"..."

"Sakura? You don't look well. Are you feeling sick again?"

"Huh...? No, I'm fine. How about you, Senpai? You looked awful this morning and, um, your bruise from yesterday might be worse."

Yesterday's bruise...?

Oh, that welt on my left hand.

"No, it didn't get any worse. It's just a welt, so it should heal in no time."

"..."

She must be worried about something as she continues to stare at me.

"Uh... it's fine. It's nothing, seriously."

"..."

"What? You've been acting awfully strange since yesterday. This is just a welt, right? Or what, did you step on my hand while I was asleep and you feel guilty about it?"

"S-Senpai, I'm not that heavy! I just..."

"Just what?"

"...Um, I just hope I'm wrong."

"...Huh?"

I don't understand her.

Sakura doesn't talk much, but she tends to say important things clearly.

She doesn't usually talk like this.

"...Senpai. I have a favor to ask of you if it's all right."

"Huh? Yeah, if it's something I can do."

"...Yes. I won't be able to come and help you until tomorrow night. Can you try to stay in your house during that time?"

"...? Are you telling me to skip work on Sunday?"

"Yes. I want you to stay in your house as much as possible. Um, I'll come and help once I'm done with my errand."

"I see... well, I guess I can take a rest for a day.

All right then. I'll relax during the weekend. Is that okay, Sakura?"

"Yes, that will help me out a lot."

I guess it's fine to relax once in a while.

I have some extra living expenses from working a lot recently, so I'll clean up all the junk this weekend.

Scene 11 - Tiger Dojo 1Edit

Hello! Is everyone doing fine?

An hour of gaming a day, for all you who died so easily, this is the assistance corner that solves all your problems in a flash, the Tiger Dojo!

So. First of all, I would like to ask what the meaning of this corner is! It totally destroys the mood of the actual story!

Answer, senior student!

Osu! This dojo is the backstage that always saves the dull and stupid Shirou. It can be said that this is the central foundation that supports "Fate" itself.

It would not be an exaggeration to call this the main storyline of "Fate"!

Marvelous! Bravo! Oh bravo!

Yes, well done. I think everyone's starting to realize now, but this dojo is an important part of "Fate".

Everyone, please don't be tricked by those fake heroines that have large parts in the story, and if you see a dangerous choice, please choose it.

Well, as for this Shirou...

Oh man, squashed lower body and only the head left?

Someone who would do such a thing must be brutal and cruel. What do you think about that, student?

No problem! This is a cute and pop genocide of love!

Unsatisfactory!

Owww... I-I made a mistake. This is the result of a weak Onii-chan making this particular heroine angry.

That is exactly right. In other words, broken samurai code, seppuku if you turn your back.

From now on, please choose cowardly choices like this as you'll die a lot.

But since this is supposed to be a Q&A corner, I shall help you with your problem.

Senior student, what is the counter-measure this time?

Osu, go back to the choice and choose the other one.

All right, well done.

Unexpected deaths like this are set up all over the place, so it's standard to save at choices.

Well then, that's it for this time! I shall wait for you at the next practice!

See you!

Scene 12 - Worms from hellEdit

There's a sound.

It's hard to determine if the sound is someone crying or something being dragged.

The sound is all there is.

There are only decaying things here.

The stone walls are fragile like rotten trees,

and the air is sweet like honey.

The living things on the floor are melted like ripe fruit, and even time is rotten and meaningless here.

This space is worn out after a long period of time.

This darkness is the grave of all that were not mourned for, because of the tenacity of a certain bloodline.

"―――It seems all seven have gathered."

In the center of the decay wiggles the largest decay.

The sound of worms and the smell of rotten meat.

The master of this basement room is rotten but alive, and swarmed by the otherworldly worms.

The worms that crawl up his feet suck on the skin at the ankles and use their suckers to consume the meat and burrow into it.

There aren't merely a hundred or so of these swarming worms.

If a human were swarmed by this black carpet, they would not even last a minute.

A human would have all their meat and bones taken by the worms and would crumble as a boneless skin.

"Not enough. These worms need to be replaced soon."

But the thing does not crumble.

No, the more the worms enter his body through the ankles, the more complete his body becomes.

―――That thing is not being consumed by the worms.

The worms swarming the room are the ones being eaten.

The amount stored will last a hundred years.

If this is something that eats only worms, it means that much more life is already guaranteed.

"There are still more chances to come. It does not mean this is the last chance. If the conditions aren't perfect, I should restrict myself to just watching, but..."

"Well," says the figure with a smile.

The "place" this time is far from perfect.

The hole is opening less than ten years after the last battle.

The supervisor, the priest, has two Servants, and the Servant residing at the Ryudou Temple has summoned a Servant herself.

The conditions are not good.

The grail that would be filled in such an unstable battle would be far from perfect.

Even if the gate is opened, it would not be possible to reach inside it.

"Then I should just restrict myself to observing, but unfortunately, the pieces I have are well-suited."

The condition to fight for the Holy Grail is terrible.

But one thing―――that "thing" created after a lot of work has been completed perfectly.

It shall reach it once it is open.

It shall definitely reach the Holy Grail if it makes no mistake in the procedure.

After all, it has had the content of the Holy Grail planted within it.

It is a cellular tool that has been contaminated by the Holy Grail for the past ten years.

So as things with the same origin, it is only natural they will attract each other.

"...Heh, there is a next time for me, but that thing won't last long. I received it as an afterbirth, but I never thought it would turn out this well."

That thing prepared as an experiment is so suitable you could call it perfect.

It was planned to be disposable, but if it can be used, it should be.

Either way, it is something that was planned to be disposed of.

Even if it is destroyed in battle, it does not change the fact that it will be disposed.

"―――Then, there is only one problem.

How I will motivate it."

The prepared "compatible work" hates conflict.

It would be simple if its mind could be taken over, but the work's mental barrier is stronger than expected.

Well, one with a strong Magic Circuit was what was wished for.

So it is only natural for it to be strong against a poison that tries to violate the self.

Should it be the obedient doll or the superior pupil?

As long as the latter is decided, controlling it is out of the question.

"―――Once is fine. If there is a small opening, it will seek the Holy Grail on its own, but..."

Creating that small opening is the hard part.

It does not have a mentality that will break down under external pressure.

If it did, it would have broken already eleven years ago.

That thing is the strongest fortress that has no blade to strike back.

Then, what will break it must come from within.

Its emotions will become the key to change it.

"―――You're here. Then I shall create that small opening."

Footsteps echo through the darkness.

The appearing person walks to the worms in the middle of the decay, and...

"Do I have to kill every Master?"[r]

And asks the anticipated question.

"――――――――"

Of course, it does not need to answer such a question.

All Masters must be killed.

We must take away all Servants.

That is the idea swirling in this basement.

But pushing that aside...

"If you say so, it cannot be helped. Then I shall restrict myself to observation this time."

The thing says so.

A voice of relief and a relaxed air.

After giving a kind smile that has no intention of fighting,

"But it is a bit annoying if that is the case. Out of all the Masters, the daughter of Tohsaka is pretty well-made. If there is a winner, it will probably be her."

It murmurs disappointedly.

"――――――――"[r]

The slack air returns.

A small change―――a faint emotion of evil fills the room.

The one that disliked conflict was moved by that one word.

It is built on that small movement.

A small crack.

A small opening that should not be opened, which the thing itself does not notice.

"―――Kuh."

The rotten meat laughs.

Swarmed by worms and still rotting, it continues to laugh, still holding a human shape.

Scene 16 - One more timeEdit

"Ah... guh."

I wake up.

I feel sick. My whole body is in pain, and I have a sharp headache each time my heart throbs.

"What... happened?"

I can't remember because of the sharp headache.

My body is cold, probably from lying on the floor for a long time.

The only certain thing is my ripped uniform, and my own blood on the floor.

"...!"

I get up with a hazy head.

The spot where I was lying looks like a murder scene.

"...Damn, I really..."

...Had my chest pierced?

"...Hah... guh..."

Bearing the pain, I enter the closest classroom.

Moving to the locker with unsteady steps, I take out a mop and a bucket.

"...Huh... what am I doing...?"

I'm still in a panic.

Why do I still think I have to clean up, when I've just met something totally outrageous and been killed instantly? Am I an idiot?

"...Haa... haa... damn, it won't come off..."

...I wipe the floor with the mop.

With unsteady hands, I manage to get the blood wiped off, and pick up any trash lying around and put it into my pocket.

...Maybe I'm destroying the evidence.

I'm still in a daze, so perhaps that's why I'm doing something so absurd.

"...Ah... haa... haa... haa..."

I put back the mop and bucket, and leave the school like a zombie.

...I get hotter as I walk.

The air is so cold, but it feels like my body is burning.

...When I get home, the day has already changed.

There's no one home.

Neither Fuji-Nee nor Sakura is around now.

"...Ah... haa, haa, haa."

I collapse to the floor.

I lie on the ground and finally calm down.

"..."

I take a deep breath.

When I inhale, my heart cries in pain as if cracking apart.

...No, that's wrong.

It wasn't just cracked.

It had a hole in it, but it healed, and the wound tries to open up again when I inhale.

"...So it's true that I was almost killed."

No, that's wrong too.

I wasn't almost killed... I was actually killed.

But I'm still alive in spite of that, because someone saved me.

"...I wonder who it was. I should at least thank them."

Since the person was there, that person might have something to do with them.

But that makes no difference to the fact that the person saved me. I have to thank them one of these days.

"Ah... guh...!"

The moment I let my guard down, the pain returns.

At the same time, I feel like vomiting.

"Ah... hah, guh...!"

I sit up and resist the sickness.

"...Huh..."

I place my hand on my bare chest where the uniform is ripped.

Even though I was saved, I did have a hole in my chest.

That feeling.

Such an unpleasant feeling, a spearhead entering my body, isn't something I can forget easily.

"...Damn, I'll have nightmares about this for a while."

If I close my eyes, it feels like the lance is still in me.

I shake off that illusion and try to calm down.

"...All right, I'm starting to calm down."

The result of all that training every night.

Just taking a few deep breaths clears my mind, and the heat and nausea vanish from my body.

"So, about those guys..."

A man in blue and a man in red.

They looked human, but I don't think they were.

Were they like ghosts or something?

But I've never heard of ghosts with form, able to associate directly with people.

And they were talking too. If they have their own will, it's hard for me to think of them as ghosts.

...I've heard that the only ghosts with a body are spirits, but aren't they shaped differently from humans...?

"...No, that's not the problem."

There's another fundamental problem.

...Those two who were killing each other.

...The murderous burglar that has appeared in the neighborhood.

...The ongoing ominous events in Fuyuki City.

"..."

All I can tell with such thoughts is that it's way out of my league.

"...If Father was still alive..."

Perhaps because the wound on my chest is so vivid, I complain about things I shouldn't.

"...Idiot. I've already decided to do whatever I can, even when I don't understand."

Complaining comes later.

First, I have to decide whether or not it's my concern.

"...!?"

The bell hung from the ceiling rings.

This is a magus's house, even if only a poor one.

There is a boundary field that alerts me when a stranger enters the property.

"A burglar, at a time like this...?"

As I speak, I realize my foolishness.

That can't be it.

With this timing, right after that strange incident, that can't be it.

There's an intruder.

Not a burglar, but an assassin who's here for my life.

Because I remember that guy saying...

'You saw us, so die.'

"..."

The house is filled with silence.

In the silent darkness, the murderous intent I felt at school is slowly drawing closer.

"...!"

My throat gulps.

I feel a sharp chill running down my spine.

I will be instantly pierced if I move from this room.

"...!"

I frantically contain the scream about to escape my mouth.

The instant I release it, the assassin will happily jump in and take the opportunity to kill me.

...If that happens, it will be just like before.

Unprepared, I will be pierced by that lance again.

"...Ah... haa, ah..."

The moment I think about it, my breathing goes wild.

Damn it.

I'm ashamed that I'm about to give up my saved life so easily and that I'm afraid.

"Guh."

Gritting my teeth and holding my chest, I try to restrain myself.

I should get used to it.

This is the second time.

This is the second time I'm about to be killed.

That alone is enough to make me want it to end differently from last time. Besides, I'm a magus.

What have I been learning for the past eight years, if I can't even protect my own life?

"...All right, let's do it."

Enough thinking.

Right now, I just have to counter the intruder.

"...First of all, I need a weapon."

Even though I'm a magus, all I can do is "strengthen" something that could be a weapon.

To fight, I need a weapon.

The shed has lots of things that could become weapons, but it's too far away.

If I'm attacked when I leave the living room, it will just be a repeat of what happened earlier.

...It'll be difficult, but I have to find a weapon here.

Something long and thin would be best. My opponent's weapon is a lance, so something like a knife won't do.

It would be great if there were a wooden sword or something, but of course, there's nothing.

If anything here could be weapon, it's...

"Man... only the poster Fuji-Nee left here..."

I'm disappointed.

But despite that, I'm determined even in this hopeless situation.

Things are already as bad as they can be, so they can't get any worse.

So all I have to do is run forward until I run out of energy.

"――――Trace, on."

With the words that suggest my reconstruction, I channel magical energy into the 60cm long poster.

I have to turn it into something that can repel that lance, so I need to channel magical energy into every corner and solidify it.

"Basic quality, analyze."

I extend my consciousness.

As if soaking my blood into the poster through my skin, I permeate magical energy into it.

"Basic quality, reinforce."

A sense that I've hit the bottom.

Right before the magical energy overflows from it...

"Trace, off."

I cut off all connection with the poster and shudder at the feeling of success.

The poster is now as hard as metal.

But it is as light as it was before, so I couldn't ask for a better sword.

"I... did it."

How many years has it been since I last succeeded the strengthening magic?

It's kind of ironic. The magic I've never been able to achieve since Kiritsugu died is finally working in this kind of a situation.

"Anyways, now..."

I might be able to do something.

I have some knowledge of how to use a sword.

I hold the poster with both hands and stand up.

I'll die anyway if I stay here, and I don't think I would be able to flee even if I escaped this house.

So all I can do is to run straight to the shed and make a stronger weapon.

"Phew."

Come if you're going to come, it won't be like before. And the instant I think that...

"...!"

My whole spine shivers.

When did he arrive?

Appearing from the ceiling, the guy drops straight at me.

"Wha... huh?"

Silver light descends upon me.

The guy that seems to have come straight through the ceiling descends to pierce my head.

"You...!"

I frantically escape by rolling forward.

He lands softly while I keep rolling.

But I stop rolling and stand with my freshly-made sword in hand.

"..."

He turns to face me, looking bored.

"...You're causing unnecessary troubles. I was being considerate by killing you before you noticed me."

He raises his lance again, seemingly uninterested.

"..."

I don't know why, but he lacks the spirit he had at the schoolground.

In that case, I might be able to outwit him...!

"...Geez. I never thought I'd kill the same person twice in one day. I guess it just means the human world is always filled with bloodshed."

The man is complaining as if he thinks nothing of me.

"―――"

I slowly move backwards.

It's about three more meters to the window.

Once out the window, it's about twenty meters to the shed.

Then, I can run off this instant...

"See ya. Don't come back this time, kid."

He says blankly, as if sighing it out.

"Ahhh!?"

Pain assails my right arm.

"...?"

It happened in an instant.

The man's lance is thrust, without time for me to react.

...I would have faced my second death with that blow.

But what prevented it was my newly-made sword.

He must have thought it was just paper.

The lance, thrust as if the poster wasn't there, was deflected by it and only skimmed my right arm.

"...Wow. That's a strange technique you've got there."

The man's expression goes away.

His carelessness disappears, and he's now staring at me with beast-like eyes.

"Agh."

I screwed up. I was just being stupidly optimistic when I thought I could do something.

The thing before me is a monster beyond belief.

Painfully, I realize my foolishness for letting my guard down even slightly against him.

...That's right.

If I'd been really desperate, I should have ran frantically to the window as soon as I miraculously avoided his first attack...!

"I thought you were just a kid, but I see... I do feel some magical energy from you, even though it's weak. That must be why you're alive even after I stabbed you through the heart."

He points his lance at me.

"..."

I won't be able to block it.

I can't possibly block that lightning-fast blow.

If his weapon were a sword, I might have been able to at least prepare for it.

But that's a lance.

A sword follows a line, but a lance has a point.

How am I supposed to block a blow from a point that I can't even see coming?

"Good, it looks like I might be able to have a little fun."

The man's body descends.

In that instant...

His lance is swung, sideways.

I block the lance coming at my face with just my instincts.

"Guh...!?"

"Good boy. Here comes the next one...!"

There's a huge whirlwind.

I don't know how he's moving the lance in this small room, but it makes a beautiful arc and...

"...!"

...Comes to attack my body from the other side...!

"Gah...!?"

My constructed sword, moved to stop it, bends.

Is he using a hammer!?

Damn, this numbness feels like I've broken the bones in my arm!

"Damn, you...!"

"Huh?"

I swing the sword instinctively.

He must take me lightly as he hasn't pulled back his lance, so I flick away the shaft with my sword!

"Guh...!"

The arms that hit it go numb.

The sword bends even more, and the man's lance only moves slightly.

"...You're useless. I gave you a chance, but you didn't do anything worthwhile. Well, I guess it's asking too much to expect a good armed fight from a magus..."

The man was just playing with me.

He let me hit him once, since I blocked him twice.

...But I used up my one and only chance for just a makeshift attack.

That's why he sees no point in fighting me anymore.

"―――You've let me down. I'll just kill you now, kid."

He readies his lance again.

"Say..."

During that small unnecessary movement...

"...What you want, you idiot!"

Without looking behind me, I jump out the window...!

"Haa, haa, ha..."

I break the window with my back and roll outside.

I roll a few times, get up, and...

"Haa!"

Without a thought, I turn and swing behind me.

"Hmh...!"

The man hesitates a moment, as I deflected his lance thrust.

As I expected.

If I jumped out the window, he would definitely come after me.

And he would kill me even before I could get up.

That's why I expected the fatal blow and swung at it.

It was a bold plan. I would have died if it was a second too late or a second too early. But considering the difference in our skill, I could never have been too early.

So all I had to do was get up as fast as possible and swing at what was coming behind me.

The result was perfect. I won my bet and deflected the man's lance...!

"Ha, ah...!"

I quickly regain my balance.

Now, I have to make it to the shed before he recovers!

"...Fly."

"Huh...?"

The man who supposedly had his lance knocked away comes up to me empty-handed and...

...Spins and executes a roundhouse kick.

"..."

The scenery flies past me.

My battered chest is numb and I cannot breathe.

No, what's more surprising is, I'm flying.

I never in my dreams thought that I would be sent flying by a mere roundhouse ki――――

"Guh...!"

I fall to the ground from my back.

I hit a wall and come crashing down.

"Guha, ah...!"

I can't breathe.

My vision is blurred.

I manage to stand, supporting myself against the wall of my destination, the shed.

"Haa, haa."

I track the man with my blurry vision.

...I must have been kicked twenty meters.

The man approaches, lance in hand.

"Guh...!"

I'll be killed.

I'll definitely be killed.

The man will be here in a second.

If I don't want to die now, I have to get up and face... him...

"..."

The lance comes out at me.

I can't even turn around fully, and my collapsing body faces the man's lance.

"Damn, if you're a man, keep yourself together...!"

How fortunate.

I got lucky as I couldn't hold myself up and my knees collapsed.

The lance goes over my head and hits the door of the shed, opening it.

"Oh..."

So, this is my last chance.

If I go in the shed, there should be something that I could use as a weapon...

"Guh...!"

I enter the shed on all fours.

There...

"Here, this is it!"

A fatal, inescapable blow is thrust.

"Youuuuuuuu!"

And I block it.

I unroll the poster and make it into a one-time shield.

"Hmm...!?"

A huge impact.

The opened-up poster did block the lance, but it was not strong enough. It's pierced through and transforms back into its original paper.

"Ah, Guh...!"

Hit by the impact of the thrust lance, I'm flung to the wall.

"Agh..."

I fall on my butt and recover myself.

When I raise my head to try to find a weapon...

"Checkmate. That was a pretty surprising move, kid."

The man is pointing the lance at me.

"――――――"

This is it.

The man's lance is pointed directly at my heart.

I know this...

This is the smell of death I felt just a few hours ago.

"...But I don't understand. You're quick-witted, but you suck at magic. It seems like you have talent, but I guess you're just too young."

...I can't hear him.

My mind is focused only on the weapon in front of me.

It's only natural.

Because I'll die when that thing is thrust.

So everything else is gone from my mind. What else can I think about now that things have ended up like this?

"It's unlikely, but maybe you were the seventh one.

Well, this is it for you even if that's the case."

The man's arm moves.

The movement I couldn't even see before looks like it's in slow-motion now.

The running silver light.

The spearhead moves straight for my heart.

It will spill blood in the next second.

I know this feeling.

The feeling of metal running into in me...

The taste of blood coming up my throat...

The sense of the world around me disappearing...

I felt all of it earlier.

...And I have to experience it again? Really?

I don't understand. Why do I have to go through this?

...This is bullshit.

I can't accept this. I can't just die here meaninglessly.

I was saved. I was saved, so I can't die so easily.

I have to live and fulfill my obligations. If I die, I can't do that.

But the lance will pierce me.

The spearhead will cut into my flesh and pierce my heart.

"――――"

It pisses me off.

It's ridiculous to kill someone that easily.

It's ridiculous for me to die so easily.

Dying twice in one day, that's ridiculous as well.

Damn, everything is so screwed up that I can't contain it all and...

"Damn it, I..."

Won't be killed meaninglessly...

by someone like you―――!

"Huh?"

Truly, it...

"What...!?"

...It appeared like magic.

In a blinding light, it appears from behind me.

My mind stops.

All I know is that the figure who appeared is a girl.

moment it appears, it repels the lance thrust at my heart and steps up to the enemy without hesitation.

"...Can it be!? The seventh Servant..!?"

The man readies his deflected lance, and the girl swings something she is holding.

Sparks fly twice.

A strong swing.

The man hesitates, receiving a heavy blow from the girl.

"Kuh!"

He must have realized he is at a disadvantage, as he jumps out of the shed with bestial speed.

While keeping her guard up against the man, she quietly turns to me.

The wind is strong today.

The clouds drift and the moon appears for a brief moment.

The silver light that shines into the shed lights up the girl in knightly form.

"..."

I'm speechless.

Not because I'm confused by the sudden turn of events.

I'm at a loss for words because of this girl's overwhelming beauty.

"――――――――"

The girl stares at me emotionlessly with her jewel-like eyes.

"―――I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

She says in a valiant voice.

"Huh... Ma... ster...?"

I only repeat back her words.

I don't know who she is or what she's talking about.

All I know is that this small girl is the same kind of being as the man outside.

"..."

The girl says nothing and just stares at me silently.

―――How can I put this?

The figure in front of me is so special that I forget the situation, that the man outside could come and attack at any second.

It feels like time has stopped just around me.

The fear of death has disappeared and only the girl fills my vision.

"I, Servant Saber, have come forth in response to your summons.

Please give me an order, Master."

She speaks again.

The instant I hear the words Master and Servant...

"...!"

A pain shoots through my left hand.

It's like a hot iron has been placed on my hand.

I grab my left hand instinctively.

That must have been the signal, as the girl quietly nods her lovely face.

"From this time forth, my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with me.

―――Now, our contract is complete."

"Contract? What are you talking about...!?"

Even I have some knowledge of magic. I understand what that word means.

But the girl doesn't answer me and looks away with the same grace she had when she nodded.

――――She looks at the door of the shed.

There stands the man, his lance ready in his hand.

Scene 17 - Tohsaka Rin(II)Edit

...Easily slashes the man in red.

Saber raises her arm to finish him off.

But right before the man in red's neck is slashed, he disappears as a powerful magic is cast.

Saber doesn't stop.

She dashes to the person behind the man in red and easily cuts off the large spell the person launches.

"What the..."

I knew she was strong, but this is overwhelming.

That spell right now was at a level of intervention magic that I cannot even compare with.

Father could use one as strong as that, but to cast a natural intervention of that power instantly... I don't think even a first-class magus could do so.

But Saber nullified even that master-class magic.

The enemy must be a magus, as the match is decided right there.

The magus's attacks are no use against Saber, and she mercilessly attacks the magus.

A sound of someone falling backwards.

The magus has miraculously dodged Saber's blow, but the enemy now cannot move.

Saber corners the enemy and points her invisible sword.

"..."

My mind freezes.

Probably because the moon lights up the scene for an instant.

I can tell that the figure Saber is pointing at is human.

I can't tell who it is, but the image of Saber killing someone and getting splattered with blood pops into my head.

"..."

Saber moves...

She will pierce the enemy's throat with the "thing" in her hand.

"STOP, SABER!"

I scream as loud as I can.

Her sword stops.

Thank God I can't see her sword.

The end of her invisible sword isn't wet with the enemy's blood.

"...Don't. Please don't do it, Saber."

I address her, glaring.

Preparing myself to do my best to stop her.

"Why do you stop me, Shirou? She is Archer's Master. We have to kill her here."

No, Saber has no intention of stopping.

She only stopped because I said so, and she is ready to bring her sword down at any time...!

"I-I'm telling you to wait! You're calling me Master or something, but I don't understand anything at all. If you're going to call me that, I think you should explain things to me first...!"

"..."

Saber doesn't answer.

She only stares at me in silence.

"You're doing this in the wrong order, Saber. I still don't understand who you are. But I'll listen if you talk, so please don't do this."

"..."

Saber is silent.

Still pointing her sword at the fallen enemy, she looks at me discontentedly.

"What do you mean by that?

Are you demanding ideals like not hurting anyone unnecessarily?"

"Huh...?"

Not hurting anyone unnecessarily...?

Well, it is true that we should avoid fights as much as possible, but I'm not so good-natured as to release someone who came to attack me.

"So you are saying... do not take life even if it is that of the enemy, correct? I will not obey such an order. An enemy is someone you must defeat. If you still want me to stop, make me obey with your Command Spell."

"...? I'm talking about you. A girl shouldn't be swinging swords around, all the more so if you're hurt.

...Oh wait, I don't even know if it's a sword or not, huh? Anyway! You're a girl, so you can't do that!"

"―――――"

Saber looks dumbfounded, as if taken aback.

How long were we standing like that?

"...So? When will Saber-san lower her sword?"

The figure on the ground suddenly speaks.

"...!"

Saber suddenly returns to concentrating her attention on her sword.

"Give up. I have no sword to lower in front of an enemy."

"Even if your Master says to lower it?

Wow, so even Saber would betray her Master, huh?"

"――――――――"

Saber grits her teeth.

But Saber lowers her sword and relaxes.

Saber's hostility disappears, so she must have put away her sword as well.

"I see. Then I can stand up, right?"

The one on the ground stands up.

She looks shameless, brushing her rear.

...Hey, wait a second.

That sulky person is definitely-WHAAAAAAT...!?

"You, you're Tohsaka...!?"

"Yes. Good evening, Emiya-kun."

Tohsaka Rin replies with a big smile.

"Uh..?"

That gets me.

If she greets me normally like that, everything that happened up to now seems like a dream and... No, my head's about to explode, geez, how easy would things be if it did...!?

"Um, no, well, um... so you were using magic right now, so that means..."

"I'm a magus. Well, we're the same, so it's not something I need to hide."

"Guh..."

When she replies clearly like that, it makes me seem stupid for asking.

"Let's talk inside. You don't know anything, right Emiya-kun?"

So saying, she walks toward the entrance.

"Wait, what are you thinking...!?"

And then...

She turns, and the smile on her face isn't like the previous one.

"Are you stupid? I am thinking about a lot of things. That's why I want to talk to you.

Emiya-kun, it's good to be surprised by sudden turns of events, but it could sometimes cost you your life if you don't just accept it. Incidentally, do you understand that now is one of those times?"

She glares at me.

"...!"

"It's fine if you understand. So let's go to your place."

Tohsaka goes through the gate.

"...She's really pissed..."

It's only natural.

She had a sword pointed at her until now, and she was almost killed.

"No, but still..."

Is it just my imagination or is she totally unlike how she seems at school?

So, I'm in a strange situation.

In front of me is the school's number one idol whom I admire, Tohsaka Rin.

And following silently behind me is Saber, who calls herself a Servant.

"..."

Oh.

The hallway suddenly feels like a different dimension.

But I can't be a coward forever.

I'm a magus, even if I am just an amateur.

Tohsaka Rin, a magus just like me, is acting so fearlessly, so I have to act firmly too.

...But I can only work out a few things.

First, about Saber, who's following me.

I am sure that she is some kind of a familiar, because she calls me Master and I've made a contract with her.

I hear that a familiar is some kind of an assistant for a magus.

Most magi transfer part of their body into something and summon it as another self.

For the other self, a magus usually uses a small animal.

That's simply because it's easy to take over the mind of something like a cat or a dog.

Some magi use a human as their familiar, but they need enough magical energy to restrain a human at all times if they do such a thing.

But if one constantly uses enough magical energy to control someone, it would take most of the magus' magical energy to sustain the familiar.

But that'd be putting the cart before the horse.

A familiar is something that assists the magus.

To reduce the burden on the magus, it is commonly accepted that small animals are most suitable.

...So I've been taught, but...

"Hm? What is it, Shirou?"

"...No, it's nothing."

...Saber looks human no matter how you look at her. And she is clearly superior to me, her master.

I don't have the magical energy to control such a person, and more than that, I don't have the Magic Circuit to summon a familiar.

"..."

So Saber must be something rather unlike a familiar.

She said she is a Servant.

I don't know what that is, but I think the man called Lancer and the man in red with Tohsaka were the same thing.

Then it must be that Tohsaka is also called a Master.

I just saw her magic skills.

If I am worth half a magus, she is worth about three magi... though of course, there's no point in comparing me to other magi when I can only use the strengthening magic.

Anyway, Tohsaka is an amazing magus.

In any spiritually superior land is a family of magi that looks after that land.

The Emiya family only came to this land in Kiritsugu's generation, so we're just strangers.

That's why I didn't know that Tohsaka was a magus, and I'm sure Tohsaka didn't know that I knew magic.

...There are several magi in this town that I don't know about.

If Lancer is the familiar of another magus in this town, then does it mean that I stuck my head into a conflict between magi?

"Wow, it's pretty big. Japanese-style is unusual for me.

Oh, is that the living room, Emiya-kun?"

Saying so, Tohsaka goes into the living room.

"..."

Let's stop thinking for now.

Let's just listen to Tohsaka's story.

I turn the lights on.

It's already past one in the morning.

"Oh, it's so cold! What's this, the windows are broken?"

"I couldn't help it. I was attacked by this Lancer guy. I was just desperate."

"Oh, I see. Then were you fighting him alone until you summoned Saber?"

"I didn't fight him. He just beat me up."

"Oh, so you don't try to show off, huh? ...I see, I see, you're really just as you appear, Emiya-kun."

Tohsaka walks over to the broken window.

"...?"

Tohsaka takes a piece of the shattered glass, takes a look at it, and...

"―――Minuten vor Schwei[szlig]en"

She cuts the tip of her finger and puts a drop of her blood onto the glass.

"...!?"

What kind of magic is this?

The shattered glass combines on its own and restores itself in a matter of seconds.

"Tohsaka, that was..."

"It's just a small demonstration. It won't be enough to repay you for saving me, but I have to at least do this much.

...Well, I'm sure you would've fixed it even if I hadn't, but that's just a waste of magical energy, right? All you really have to do is replace the window, but we don't want to talk in this cold, do we?"

She says so as if it's something natural.

But needless to say, her skills are beyond my understanding.

"No, that's amazing, Tohsaka. I can't do that sort of thing, so I'm glad you fixed it."

"Huh? There's no way you can't fix it.

Handling glass is so elementary. Restoring glass that broke a few minutes ago is only like an admission test for any school, right?"

"So that's how it is? I was only taught by my father, so I don't even know the basics or the elementary stuff."

"―――Huh?"

Tohsaka freezes.

...Dammit. It seems I said something I shouldn't have.

"...Wait. Then you're saying you're just an amateur who can't even run your own workshop?"

"...? I don't have a workshop."

...Well, I do have that shed as my training area, but I think Tohsaka would get mad if I called that my workshop.

"...I think it's impossible, but I'll ask anyway. Could it be that you don't know how to handle the five main elements, or how to make a Pass?"

I honestly admit that I don't know.

"..."

Wow, that's scary.

She's so beautiful usually, so she looks pretty scary now.

"Then what are you, just an amateur?"

"That's not true. I can at least use strengthening magic."

"Strengthening... that's an awfully odd magic. So, you can't do anything other than that?"

Tohsaka glares at me.

"...Well, to be honest, probably not."

Her glare makes my answer vague.

"...Geez. Why did Saber get summoned to a guy like this?"

She sighs.

"Hm."

It makes me mad.

I haven't been playing around. I know I'm an amateur, but I don't think it matters right now.

"Well, I don't care. There's no point in complaining about what's already happened. More importantly, I have to pay back my debt right now."

Tohsaka takes a breath.

"Well, I'll begin.

Emiya-kun, you don't know what kind of situation you're in right now, correct?"

"..."

I nod.

"I thought so. Well, I could tell easily, but I have to confirm, right? It's only putting flab on my mind if I tell someone that already knows about it."

"...?"

I think that was a weird phrase, but I stay quiet as I think she'll beat me up if I make fun of her now.

"To put it bluntly, you have been chosen as a Master.

You have a holy sign on one of your hands, right? On your hand or on your arm. There are personal differences, but there should be three Command Spells engraved. That is the sign of a Master."

"On my hand... oh, this."

"Yes. That is also a spell that rules the Servant, so take care of it. It's called a Command Spell and you can retain control over your Servant as long as you have it."

"...? What do you mean 'as long as I have it'?"

"The Command Spell is an item of unconditional obedience. I think you've already realized that Servants have their own will, but that mark overrules their will and makes them obey your command."

"There's no spell needed to activate it, and it will be activated when you put your mind to using it.

But you'll lose one for every time you use it, so make sure you only use it twice.

If you lose all your Command Spells, you'll be killed, so be careful."

"What... I'll be killed?"

"That's right. It's fundamental in the Holy Grail War for Masters to kill other Masters. And the Master that kills the other six Masters is awarded with the Holy Grail."

"What...?"

H-Hold on.

I don't understand what Tohsaka is talking about at all.

Like the part about Masters killing other Masters.

And the part where the winner gets a Holy Grail... wait, does she mean that Holy Grail...!?

"You still don't understand? To put it simply, you've been dragged into a game.

A survival game between the seven Masters, a game called the Holy Grail War. A battle royale between the Masters that won't end until you kill all other Masters."

Tohsaka Rin states so as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"――――――――"

That phrase swirls in my head.

I have been chosen as a Master.

Tohsaka says she is a Master.

Familiars called the Servants.

―――And.

A battle to the death between other magi called the Holy Grail War.

"Wait. What is that? What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"I understand how you feel, but I'm just telling you the truth.

...Besides, you should understand deep down. You should know you're in a situation you can't run away from, having been almost killed by that Servant twice now."

"――――――――"

That's...

Certainly, I was almost killed by that Lancer guy, but...

"Oh no, that's wrong. In fact, you weren't almost killed, you were actually killed. I'm surprised you're alive again."

"―――"

Tohsaka's comment finishes me off.

...That's right.

That guy killed me, and I certainly died.

No excuse nor negotiation was possible. I was just someone who had to be killed.

So...

Even if I do deny this battle to the death that I cannot understand, the others in it will not withdraw.

"―――"

"Do you get it now? Then I'll go on.

I don't exactly know what the Holy Grail War is.

But I know that every few decades, seven Masters are chosen and given Servants."

"I'm also chosen as a Master. That's why I made a contract with a Servant, and you made a contract with Saber.

Think of the Servant as a familiar, given to you by the Holy Grail to win the Holy Grail War.

And as Masters, we are to work together with our Servant to kill other Masters."

"..."

Tohsaka's description is too brief for me to understand.

But there is one thing I do wonder about.

"...Hold on. You say Saber is a familiar, but I'm not convinced.

Familiars are things like cats and birds, right? Well, I do hear that some use human ghosts, but Saber has a body. Besides, she doesn't look like a familiar."

I glance at Saber.

Saber is quietly listening to our conversation.

...She looks just like a human being.

I don't know her identity, but she's a girl about my age.

Just having a girl like that near me is more than enough, so I don't get it when she tells me that Saber is a familiar... and besides, my heart is pounding right now.

"Familiar, huh...? Well, Servants are in that category, but they are on a different level. Because that girl over there is a Ghost Liner, considered to be the strongest of all familiars."

"Ghost Liner...? Then do you mean she really is a ghost?"

A human ghost that stopped living a long time ago.

The remaining minds of those with strong abilities, who remain in this world even after they die.

But that doesn't make sense.

A ghost doesn't have a body. A ghost can be only hurt by ghosts.

So, as I have a body, a ghost shouldn't be able to kill me.

"A ghost... huh? She's similar, but Saber would kill you if you compared her to one.

Servants are heroes of the past given bodies. Beings surpassing humans, more like spirits."

"Huh? Heroes of the past given bodies?"

"That's right. A legendary hero was pulled from the past or the present or whenever and given a body.

"Well, it's the role of the Master to summon them, and the Holy Grail does the rest.

It's impossible for a magus to give shape to a soul, so we're assisted by a strong Artifact."

"Hold on. So a 'hero of the past' means... what...!?"

I look over at Saber.

Then she's a heroine from the past too?

Well, it's true that nobody would dress like that now, but still...

"That's impossible. I've never heard of any such magic."

"Of course not. This isn't magic. Think of it as a phenomenon created by the Holy Grail. It's impossible to recreate a soul and give it a body without it."

"...Recreation of the soul? Then a Servant isn't a ghost...?"

"No. Haven't you been taught that any humans, animals, or machines that leave any great achievements behind get removed from the ring of reincarnation and sublimate into beings of higher rank?

Heroes are that sort of beings.

To put it simply, they have been worshipped and made into artificial gods."

"'Ghost Magic' such as supplicating ghosts uses heroic spirits to make miracles happen.

But the Servants are familiars of the heroes themselves.

So they accompany you in spirit form, but if need be, you can give them form to make them fight."

"...Hm. So you mean you can give them form or keep them in spirit form?

I don't see your Servant, so he's in spirit form right now?"

"No, he's healing his wounds in the summoning circle at my house right now.

Saber wounded him just now, right? If I hadn't withdrawn him by force, he would have had his head chopped off.

"Look, the only ones who can beat these Servants are other Servants, spirits like them. Well, we can hit them too if they take form, so we might be able to beat them.

But Servants are all strong as monsters, right? So we let monsters deal with monsters. The Master usually supports them from behind."

"...Hm."

Tohsaka's explanation irritates me for some reason.

She calls them monsters. I don't know about the other Servants, but I don't waͮt her to talk about Saber like that.

"Anyway, someone who becomes a Master must kill all the other Masters using his Servant.

Do you understand it so far?"

"...In words, yes. But I'm not convinced.

To begin with, who started such a thing and why?"

"That's not something I know about, nor should I answer. You should put that kind of question to the one overseeing the Holy Grail War.

The one thing I can tell you is that all you can do now is to fight, and Servants are powerful familiars, so you should use them wisely."

Tohsaka says so, and now turns to Saber.

"So from what I hear from Emiya-kun, you must not be in full form, Saber. You were summoned by an apprentice magus who has no idea how to be a Master."

"...Yes, I am not in full form as you say.

Since Shirou does not have the magical energy to give me form, it will be difficult for me to turn into a spirit or to replenish my magical energy."

"...I'm surprised. I'm surprised that you were in that bad of a state, but I didn't think you'd tell me honestly. I was wondering how I ought to find out your weakness."

"I do not wish to let others know of my weakness, but I do not think I can fool you. It would be meaningless to hide our situation from you.

So it will be better for us to tell you of our situation, and to have Shirou better understand the situation he is in right now."

"Correct. And you have a good personality too. ...Geez, I'm regretting it even more now. If I was your Master, I would have certainly won this war!"

Tohsaka clenches her fists with anger.

"Hmm. Tohsaka, do you mean I'm not fit to be her Master?"

"Of course not, idiot."

Wow. She just said something that any normal person would have trouble saying.

"What? Do you have any more questions?"

And she doesn't realize it.

Her honor student image from school crumbles inside of me.

...Good going, Issei. Tohsaka certainly shows no openings, just like a devil.

"Well. We're done talking, so let's get going."

Tohsaka suddenly says something strange.

"Huh? Go where?"

"We're going to see the guy who knows all about the game you're involved in... the 'Holy Grail War'. You want to know the reasons behind the Holy Grail War, right?"

"Of course. But where is it? It's already late, so..."

"It'll be fine. It's in the neighboring town, so we should be back by dawn if we hurry. And besides, it's Sunday tomorrow, so it should be fine to stay up late."

"No, that's not the problem."

It's just that a lot of things happened today, so I want to have a rest and think about them.

"What, you're not going? ...Well, if you say so. But what about you, Saber?"

Tohsaka asks Saber.

"Hold on, this has nothing to do with Saber. Don't push her."

"Oh, you're already feeling like a Master? You don't want me talking to Saber?"

"T-That's not it! It's just that if what you said is true, then Saber is a heroine from the past, right? So she wouldn't know about this time since she was just summoned.

So..."

"Shirou, that is wrong. Servants can adapt to any time. So I know a lot about this age as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is not the first time that I have been summoned in this age."

"Wha...?"

"No way, what are the chances of that...!?"

Hey, Tohsaka is surprised too.

...So that must mean Saber said something incredible.

"Shirou, I agree with her. You lack experience as a Master. As a Servant making a contract with you, I want you to be stronger."

Saber stares at me silently.

...It's a gentle stare that's worried not for herself, but for me.

"...All right. I'll go.

So, where is this place, Tohsaka? It's a place we can come back from, right?"

"Of course. We are heading to Kotomine Church in the neighboring town. That's where the false priest, the one who oversees this battle, is living."

Tohsaka makes an evil smile.

It looks like she's having fun dragging me around while I don't know anything.

"..."

It might be prejudice...

But I'm beginning to feel like there's a problem with her personality...

Scene 18 - DecisionEdit

I won't run away.

Honestly, this Holy Grail War and Master stuff doesn't seem real to me.

But still, if there are only two choices, fighting or running away, I will never run away.

The priest said it too.

If I am a magus, I should be ready.

That is why I must decide.

Even though I'm an amateur, Emiya Shirou is a magus.

If I have decided to become a superhero in the footsteps of Emiya Kiritsugu, whom I've admired all this time―――

"―――I will fight as a Master.

If the cause of the fire ten years ago was the Holy Grail War, I can't let it happen again."

As if he likes my answer, the priest smiles with satisfaction.

"―――"

I take a deep breath.

I have cut away all hesitation.

As a man, I said I will fight.

So from now on, all I have to do is go forward with pride so that I will not go against my word.

"Then I shall approve you as Saber's Master.

In this instant, the Holy Grail War is accepted.

―――I approve the battle in this town, from now until only one Master remains. Everyone shall follow their pride and compete fully against each other."

The priest's voice echoes heavily through the church.

There is no meaning to that declaration.

Only Tohsaka and I heard the priest's words.

This man merely rang the starting bell as the priest of this church.

"So it's decided. Then I'm going home, but can I ask you a question too?"

"I don't mind. This might be the last time, so I shall answer most questions."

"Then I shall ask. Kirei, you're the one in charge of looking after this, so you should have information on the other Masters. I've followed the Association's rules, so at least tell me what you know."

"That's troubling. I really want to tell you, but I do not know the details either.

Including Emiya Shirou, there are not many legitimate magi this time. There are only two Masters I know about. Three if you include Emiya Shirou."

"Oh, I see. Still, you should know the order they were summoned.

You are the supervisor after all."

"...Hmm. Berserker was first. Caster was second. The rest are pretty much the same. Archer was yesterday, and Saber was summoned a few hours ago."

"――I see. Then that means..."

"The Holy Grail War has officially started.

Rin, you are not allowed to come to this church until the Holy Grail War is over. The only time it is permitted is..."

"When I lose my Servant and wish for protection, right? So I pretty much get points deducted if I come here for any other reason."

"That is correct. You may become the victor, but the Church will not ignore the points deducted. They will take the Holy Grail away from you after a boring discussion. That would be the worst case scenario for me."

"You fake priest. A person on the side of the Church supporting the Magic Association?"

"I am serving God. That does not mean I am serving the Church."

"Whatever. That's why you're a fake."

And Tohsaka turns her back to the priest.

After that, she just makes her way to the exit without saying goodbye.

"Hey, is that okay, Tohsaka? He was your fellow pupil, right? So―――"

Shouldn't there be a more proper farewell?

"I don't care. I rather feel relieved from breaking the ties to him. More importantly, you should leave too. You have no business here now."

Tohsaka walks across the floor without stopping and really leaves.

I sigh and follow her.

And then.

"―――!"

I feel a presence behind me and turn around.

The priest who was behind me before I knew it, is looking down on me.

"W-What? Do you have anything else to say?"

I back off as I say so.

...Just as I thought, I don't like him.

Maybe we're just incompatible or something, but I can't get myself to like him.

"If you don't have anything to say, I'm going!"

I make my way to the door, trying to escape his stare.

As I go.

"―――Rejoice, boy. Your wish will finally come true."

The priest says, as if declaring an oracle.

Those words are...

Aren't those the true feelings I haven't yet realized?

"―――What are you saying, all of a sudden?"

"You should know. Your wish will not come true unless there is a clear evil. Even if it is not something you approve of, a superhero requires a villain to defeat."

"―――――!"

I feel like everything has turned black.

The priest said it.

The greatest wish and the ugliest wish I have are the same.

...Yes, the desire to protect something,

...Is, at the same time, none other than the wish for something to violate it.

"―――Y-You..."

But there's no way I'd wish for something like that.

I don't remember a moment when I've wished for that.

Such an insecure wish...

...Just means the target ideals are inconsistent.

But the priest says as if to pierce my heart, "Good thing you have an enemy now."

"No, you do not have to gloss over it. Your worries are right for a human being."

"――――!"

I shake off the priest's words and walk to the door.

"Farewell, Emiya Shirou.

This will be my last warning, but take care on your way home.

Your world will change completely from now on.

You are now at the point of kill or be killed. You are now a Master."

Scene 19 - Tiger Dojo 2Edit

Hello! I'm Fujimura Taiga, the instructor of the Tiger Dojo, a dream-like rescue corner that trains people who die easily.

And I'm Ilya, keeping Taiga company out of compassion, even though I don't have to be here.

Daryaaaaaaaa!

Senior student! Your name in this dojo is senior student!

Ouch... throwing me back... the demonic sword, Tora-shinai, is fearsome indeed...

"Tora shinai" has been added to the weapons dictionary.

Huh? Did you hear a weird sound just now?

Nope. Anyways, what is the theme this time, Taiga?

Yes, our topic this time is about the sudden deaths.

It's sudden, but you die easily in "Fate" if you let your guard down.

Everyone basically shows no mercy, so it's proper practice to save every time you reach a choice. Shirou's everyday life is a scramble filled with red lights.

Yeah, Onii-chan is always so unguarded. As I thought, I have to protect him.

Chest.

Ouuuch! Master, that shinai really hurts! Please use a more gentle shinai!

Request denied. A girl like you who kills out of love should run around the dojo three times. At once!

What? I'm against anything tiring.

You don't want this Tiger Stamp!?

Ohh. All right, I'll go.

Well. The cause of your death this time is considering to run away from that very dangerous kid.

It's kill or be killed once you meet her.

Be careful, since a half-hearted choice will bring only death.

Tiger? There's a weird cat near the dojo.

Step on its tail and drive it off.

And don't call me Tiger.

All right. I made it go somewhere.

Very well. Then we are done.

The story is just getting started. Once you get through this trouble, the battle as a Master will finally... start... or maybe it won't start yet...

Which is it?

Hmmm... I guess a bit more training...?


	7. Partner

Scene 00 - Principle of action-Tohsaka Rin(III)Edit

This is a story from a winter five years ago.

It was a night with a beautiful moon.

I wasn't doing anything, just watching the moon with Kiritsugu.

Even though it was winter, the weather wasn't cold.

The corridor was only a little chilly, and it was a good night to enjoy the moon.

Back then, Kiritsugu didn't leave the house much.

Not going outside, he would just laze carelessly around the house.

...I regret it even now, thinking back to it.

Why didn't I notice that it was like the actions of an animal that knows its time of death?

"When I was a child, I wanted to be a superhero."

Suddenly.

That man, himself a superhero in my child's eyes, said that as if yearning for it.

"What? What do you mean by 'wanted'? Did you give up?"

I became angry and asked him.

Kiritsugu laughed apologetically and looked up at the sky.

"Yes, unfortunately. Being a hero is a time-limited thing, and it becomes hard to call yourself that when you grow up. I wish I'd found that out earlier."

I agreed with that.

I didn't know why, but I thought it couldn't be wrong because Kiritsugu said so.

"I see. Then I guess it couldn't be helped."

"Yeah. It really couldn't be helped."

Kiritsugu answers.

So of course, my response was determined.

"Yeah, it can't be helped, so I'll take your place.

It's impossible since you're an adult, but it should be all right for me. Let me take on your dream.

"―――I'll make it come true."

Before I could finish, my father laughed.

He made a face like he didn't even need to hear the rest.

After breathing in, Emiya Kiritsugu said...

"Yeah―――I'm relieved."

He quietly closed his eyes and his life ended.

Since he looked so peaceful, I thought he would wake up again in the morning, so I didn't disturb him.

Perhaps being used to seeing death factored in too.

Without doing anything, I just looked up at the man who was my father, as he entered a long sleep.

There were no sounds of insects in the garden as it was silent.

In the bright night, I remember only my eyes being hot.

I did not cry out nor did I feel sad.

But I could not stop my tears until the moon sunk.

That is the story from a winter five years ago.

Perhaps I cried ten years worth of tears since after that, there was nothing.

Fuji-Nee's father planned the funeral, and I started living in this house by myself.

Nothing changed even though Kiritsugu was gone.

Emiya Shirou would become a superhero like Emiya Kiritsugu, so there was no time to be playing around.

―――That's right.

I didn't mention it, but I remember perfectly.

The figure of the man who saved me, who was left to the fire ten years ago.

He held up in his arms an unconscious child, about to die from burns. He became so happy that tears welled up in his eyes, and took the child outside.

From that time, he was the subject of my admiration.

No one saved me.

I couldn't save anyone.

In it all, I was saved, and a person was there to save me.

―――That's why I decided to become like him.

Become a superhero, so that I could save people and let no one be killed... just like him.

Kiritsugu died peacefully, leaving me his dream of becoming a superhero himself.

It's only natural for a child to succeed their father.

Emiya Shirou must become a superhero and save someone just like the old me.

I swore so as a child.

To fulfill the dream of the man I admired the most.

...But honestly, I don't get it.

What this superhero thing is supposed to be, how to become one, how to make everyone happy like Kiritsugu always said... and I became this thing called a Master and things like the blond-haired girl following me around is confusing my head and really―――

"...!"

When I open my eyes, I'm in a familiar room.

"What, I'm in my own room?"

As soon as I speak, I start to feel terribly sick.

"...Ugh... it tastes bad... in my mouth..."

I taste blood in my mouth.

Maybe it was filling my mouth, but I breathe in thick air.

"―――"

I'm not sure why I feel like this.

I feel really sick to my stomach, so I want to go to the bathroom and wash my face.

"―――All right."

I stand up.

I feel dizzy.

I almost fall and support myself by putting a hand against the wall.

"...Ugh."

The nausea increases when I move.

...No, this is more like pain than nausea.

My body is heavy and it feels like my stomach is turning every time I move. Maybe someone would feel like this if someone poured burning lead into their stomach.

"...Ugh... Imagining that is giving me headaches."

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and wobble out of my room.

"...All right. I feel better now."

I wash my face and wipe the sweat off my body.

"...?"

There are bandages wrapped around my stomach for some reason.

I can't recall anything about them, so I leave them be for now.

"...I'm hungry. I wonder if there are any leftovers..."

Even though my stomach feels terrible, it seems my body wants energy.

"Guh..."

Putting my mind into it, I start to walk along the wall.

I still feel dizzy, and my body feels dull.

"Ow―――Owww―――"

I walk forward, letting out miserable sounds.

...Really, what did I do before going to bed?

I don't remember any training that could have caused this pain.

I reach the living room.

Sakura and Fuji-Nee must be at school.

There's no breakfast prepared in the living room, and there's none of Fuji-Nee's loudness.

The quiet living room is like a typical Sunday―――

"Good morning. I'm afraid I came in without asking you, Emiya-kun."

――No, it's not.

"Wha―――!?"

Tohsaka Rin is sitting on a cushion.

Her calmness makes me think I'm the guest in this house and not her.

Yeah, that's why I'm even more surprised.

"..."

I don't know how to answer her, so first of all I sit down.

And then, I take a deep breath and ask,

"Tohsaka, why..."

"Hold on. Could you apologize first? I can't calm down until I hear an apology for last night."

I don't even have time to ask her why she's here.

Tohsaka is glaring at me like she's really mad.

It seems she's really angry about last night, but what happened last night―――?

"―――Hold on."

I recall it now.

That's right, why am I so relaxed?

I tried to save Saber and... Berserker blew away my stomach.

"...Ugh."

The nausea returns.

I feel a chill, remembering the feeling of having a hole in my body.

Something in my stomach moves.

It feels really sick.

It feels really sick, but that's definite proof that I'm alive.

Wait, that's weird.

Shouldn't that have been instant death for me?

"―――That's strange. Why the hell am I alive?"

"Do you remember? The stupid thing you did last night? If you do, then please review your actions."

Tohsaka lets out a humph and criticizes me.

...Huh, that's really annoying.

My head, which was frozen by the fact that Tohsaka is here, finally resumes activity again.

"What are you saying? There was nothing else to do at that time! Oh... well, it does look stupid if you just look at the results, but I was going to do it better.

So it wasn't a mistake."

I protest, glaring at her.

"...Hm."

W-What?

Why is she sighing?

"Didn't I tell you that Servants will disappear if their Master is killed? So it's crazy to try to protect your Servant.

"Look, Saber will disappear if you're killed. If you want to save Saber, think of a way to do so from a safe place.

...Geez, don't you understand that protecting your Servant with your life is just meaningless?"

"It's not that I protected her with my life. I tried to save her, and it just happened to work out like that. I didn't think things would end up like that either."

I did think I would be killed if I went near that monster, but that's a different matter.

"...I see. You seem to be misunderstanding."

As if she's read my mind, she sulks even more.

"Look Emiya-kun. I'll come out and say it, but I didn't take you to the church to help you win.

I was trying to help you stay alive even if you were left on your own. It seems you didn't understand that part of it."

"Help me stay alive...?"

"That's right. You shouldn't take risks if you realize that a loss equals your death. You seem to be someone who would walk out at night by yourself even in a situation like this.

If I threatened you, I thought you wouldn't take risks and you might get through this."

"I see. I didn't notice that."

So that's why she's complaining to me about not realizing that and running at Berserker.

"...? So why are you mad, Tohsaka? It shouldn't bother you if I'm the one that made the mistake."

"Of course it bothers me! You made me worry for a whole night!"

Tohsaka throws out a temper.

...But I see.

I'm honestly happy she's worrying about me.

Looking at the situation, it seems Tohsaka was the one who treated my wound.

"I see. I guess you helped me out. Thank you."

I bow my head to show my thanks and apologize.

"――――"

"Heh, it's fine if you understand. If you've learned from this, try to act smarter next time."

Tohsaka looks away.

Her gesture is snappy, but it seems she's in a good mood again.

"Then we're done with what happened last night.

I'll go into the main topic, but which do you want to talk about? About last night or about something serious?"

"...?"

Tohsaka starts a conversation as if it's natural to do so.

Her straight-forwardness surprises me, but thinking about it, she's here because she has something to talk about.

If she didn't have business with me, she would have gone home already.

What is it that Tohsaka, my enemy, wants to discuss in her enemy's territory?

I'm interested in that, and I also want to know what happened last night.

It's stupid not to ask, so I―――

1) Ask about yesterday.

2) Ask about the serious stuff.

3) ...I have a bad feeling about this. I don`t want to hear either.

Scene 01 - Understanding the current situationEdit

Even if I'm going to listen to her, I have to know the situation I'm in first.

I have to know where I am before I go somewhere else.

That is the basic principle of a journey.

"I want to know what happened yesterday first."

"That's right. Knowing the current situation comes first. Wow, you're pretty smart."

Tohsaka smiles contently and describes what happened yesterday.

It seems that Berserker left after I fell unconscious.

She tells me that my body started to heal itself, and that it looked fine after about ten minutes.

And she says she brought me here since I didn't regain my consciousness even when my wound had healed, and that's where we are right now.

"The important thing here is that you survived on your own. I did help you, but it was your own power that healed that wound. Don't mistake that part."

"It seems that way from what you told me. So you didn't heal it?"

"Of course not. I can't do anything like revive a dying person any more. Emiya Shirou himself healed his own wounds."

"―――Hm."

What can I do, now that she said that?

My stomach is certainly healed, but I have doubts about Tohsaka's story.

I can't use healing magic, let alone revival magic.

"Then the cause must be the Servant.

Your Servant must be really powerful, or something went wrong during the summoning. ...Well, I think it's both, but I think some kind of line formed between you two."

"A line? You mean like the karmic line connecting a familiar and a magus?"

"Oh, so you have a working knowledge of familiars?

Then this should be easy to explain. In other words, Emiya-kun and Saber's relationship is not a normal relationship like the one between a normal master and their familiar.

"It looks like Saber has natural healing powers, so some of that may be flowing into you.

Normally, the magus's power flows into the familiar, but in your case, the familiar's power is flowing into you and helping you out."

"...Hmmm. So putting it simply, it's like a river flowing upstream?"

"That's a good way to put it. It is not naturally possible, but I bet Saber's magical energy is so great that it can even change the flow of a river. That's the only reason she is able to go against Berserker with her small size."

"Not naturally possible... then is the relationship between you and Archer that of a normal magus and familiar?"

"Yes. He doesn't listen to much of what I say, but we do still have such a relationship."

"The connection between a Servant and a Master is like that of a gasoline and an engine. We provide the magical energy, and the Servant just uses it.

...Well, I guess there have been some Masters who shared their physical bodies with their Servants to obtain fake immortality. Not dying until their Servants are dead, something like that... Hey, are you listening, Emiya-kun?"

"Huh...? Yeah, I'm listening.

Then, are you saying most wounds on my body will heal even if I don't do anything?"

"Using your Servant's magical energy. I don't know how, but I'm sure the cause is in Saber's materialization. I know you haven't learned the curse of self-healing."

"Of course not. My father never taught me anything that difficult."

"No, I mean that if that's the case, I've nothing to worry about. Don't worry about it, it has nothing to do with you."

"...?"

What is it?

Tohsaka's words are indirect and hard to follow.

"Oh well. Just don't do anything too reckless.

It's good that you survived this time, but you won't survive if you take that kind of wound again. You shouldn't get any optimistic hopes that you'll survive any major wounds."

"I understand. I feel bad about taking damage and having Saber helping me."

"Idiot, that's not the reason. I'm sure you're not just using Saber's magical energy to heal your wounds.

―――You're definitely using something.

I don't know what it is... your life span, your luck, or your savings account, but you're definitely using something up."

Tohsaka gives a humph once again.

I feel the same way, but...

"Tohsaka, doesn't my savings account have nothing to do with this?"

"Of course it does! Magic uses up your money, so it's something that drains your money the more you use it!

I won't allow myself to be wrong!"

Tohsaka Rin erupts with the fires of personal grudges.

It's strange.

The more I talk with her, the more I understand this is the real Tohsaka Rin, and that the Tohsaka at school is just a mask she puts on.

...No, it's something I had realized already yesterday.

"Well, putting the part about money aside.

I'll be serious, is that all right, Emiya-kun?"

"That's why you stayed here, right? All right, I'll listen."

"Then I'll be direct about it. What are you planning to do from now on?"

She asks directly the one question I don't want to be asked.

...No, that's not it.

It's not that I don't want her to ask me, but I haven't made my mind up yet.

I'm the one who wants to ask, what do I do now.

"...Honestly, I don't know. You say I should fight for the Holy Grail, but I've never been in a fight between magi.

First of all, I―――"

I want to try to avoid killing people, and most of all―――

"I'm not interested in something mysterious like the Holy Grail.

I'm not too sure about risking my life for something I don't want."

"I knew you'd say that. You'll be killed by your Servant if you say something like that."

"Wha... Why would I!?"

"Because the Servant's goal is also the Holy Grail.

They can be summoned by the Masters because the condition on their summoning is that they obtain the Holy Grail."

"The most important thing for a Servant is to obtain the Holy Grail.

They obey their Master and risk their life for their Master, because they have a chance of obtaining the Holy Grail.

So just try saying that you don't want the Holy Grail. You can't complain even if they kill you and call you a betrayer."

"...What is that? That's weird, because Servants are what the Master summons, right?

So―――"

"Do you think a Servant would obey a human for no reward?

The Holy Grail grants the wish of whoever obtains it. The Servant of the Master who obtains it is no exception.

Even the Servants have their own wishes. That is why they respond to the otherwise impossible summoning."

"It's not that the Masters are summoning the Servants to obtain the Holy Grail.

The Servants are answering the Masters' call because they can obtain the Holy Grail."

"―――――"

Servants have their own desires...?

Then, does that mean Saber has a wish she wants the Holy Grail to grant?

"That's why the Servants try to eliminate other Servants even without orders from their Masters. Only one can obtain the Holy Grail. They cannot accept other Masters obtaining the Holy Grail.

Unlike their Masters, they don't have the power to take away the Command Spells. So the only way they can disarm other Masters is to kill them."

"So even if the Master has no intention of fighting, battle is inevitable.

A Master who is attacked by a Servant must fight it off with their own Servant. You heard enough from Kirei to know that this is the nature of the Holy Grail War, right?"

"―――Yeah, he told me that last night.

But―――"

That means allowing your Servant to try to kill other Servants.

I thought it would be over if I reached a compromise with other Masters, but if the Servants are ones summoned to obtain the Holy Grail and if it is true that they will not give it up, then a battle between the Servants is inevitable.

...Then...

The girl that fought to protect me is also ready to kill or be killed to obtain the Holy Grail?

"...That's awful. I don't know about this heroic spirit thing, but Saber is human. She was bleeding badly yesterday too."

"Oh, don't worry about that part. There's no life or death for the Servants. Even if Servants are eliminated, they just go back to where they belong. Heroic spirits are a phenomenon. They can't be killed. The only ones that can be killed during a fight are the Masters."

"No, but still..."

Even if it's a temporary death...

There's still the fact that something human-shaped has disappeared from this world.

"What? Are you saying it's murder? Are you still carrying such a sense of justice even though you're a magus?"

"――――――――"

Her comment is only natural.

As a magus, death is always right beside me.

I understand it and I'm already prepared for that.

But still―――I'm not strong enough to judge people's deaths as good or bad.

"―――Of course. I won't participate in a fight to the death."

"Oh? So you're just going to wait for the others to kill you? You're ceding the victory to other Masters?"

"That's not it. The point is to survive to the end, right? I don't have any intention of killing others, but I'll have no mercy in a fight to protect myself.

...If the opponent is out to kill me, they won't complain if they are killed in return, right?"

"Oh, so you'll be staying on the defensive. Then you'll just be observing what other Masters are doing, right? So even if someone like yesterday goes around killing everyone, you're going to ignore it?"

Someone like yesterday...?

She must mean that inhuman monster.

"―――――"

Superhuman strength that allows the destruction of a house or two with a single blow...

...Certainly, if that thing wished, this town could be in ruins in just one night.

And on top of that, the problem is that the Servants are normally in spirit form.

Humans can't see those in spirit form.

But since the Servants can affect the real world as spirits, you could call them the most powerful weapon.

With the technology we have now, there are no weapons that can affect a spiritual being.

Our attacks are useless against them, and their attacks can damage us.

It's not just a one-sided game.

Murder by a Servant is like a natural death for normal people.

Death caused by an invisible killer will just be treated as accidental death or suicide.

"What is that? Servants―――no, Masters and Servants don't just attack other Masters? Other people have nothing to do with them, right?"

"Yeah, I really wish that was the case. But if it were, you wouldn't need a supervisor like Kirei, would you?"

"I should have said earlier. Servants are spirits. They are already complete, so they don't grow.

But magical energy used as fuel is different.

The more magical energy they have available, the more they can use the powers they had in life.

That part is the same as for us magi... do you understand?"

"I do. So they can use magic repeatedly, right?"

You could say magical energy is the gunpowder to fill a gun, and the magus is the gun itself.

The type of gun depends on the magus's abilities: pistol, rifle, machinegun, shotgun...

Using that metaphor, Servants are cannons.

Using a large amount of gunpowder, they fire a large bullet.

"That's right. Servants aren't given their mana by nature. They act with the magical energy inside them.

We Masters support them, so Servants can only use their powers using their own magical energy plus the magical energy of their Master.

"But that means an amateur Master like you would be no match for other Masters, right?

So there's a loophole... well, I guess you could call it an obvious answer. Servants can supplement their magical energy from other sources.

Servants are spirits, so they can get nourishment from eating things that are like them."

"―――Hm?"

Nourished by eating things that are like them...?

"Things like them? You mean spirits? But what kind of spirits would they eat?"

"It's a simple answer. Nature spirits obtain power from nature itself.

So where do you think Servants, human spirits, get their power from?"

"―――Oh."

It is a simple answer.

As we humans eat meat, the human spirits―――

"Exactly. Usually, they replenish enough magical energy from their Master.

But it's obvious that one gets more magical energy from many people rather than just one person, right?

To put it bluntly, a weak Master makes his Servant eat humans."

"――――"

"Servants transform human emotions and souls into magical energy.

That is the most efficient way to make your Servant more powerful. There are many Masters who kill humans as sacrifices for their Servant."

"As sacrifices... so you're saying that if a Master didn't care about his methods, he would kill humans to make his Servant stronger?"

"Yes. But I don't think a smart Master would do such a thing."

"You see, even if Servants are powerful, there is a limit to their magical energy capacity. They can't store magical energy over their capacity, so there is a limit to how much they can kill and collect magical energy.

The Association wouldn't ignore you if you went around killing people, and most of all, other Masters might figure out your Servant's abilities and identify them from the cause of death. Not to mention the identity of the Master as well.

It is highly advantageous in the Holy Grail War to keep your identity a secret, so a normal Master should be stingy about using their Servant."

...I see.

Certainly, if nobody knows that you are a Master, there's no danger of other Masters attacking you.

Conversely, if you know who the other Masters are, you could definitely pull a surprise attack on them.

By that theory, there won't be many Masters that would have their Servants attack humans and reveal their identity―――

"...I'm glad. Then there's no problem. That means Servants won't indiscriminately attack humans without orders from their Master."

"Right. They are heroes, right? Someone who would go out and kill people wouldn't be called a hero in the first place―――well, no, I can't really say that for sure.

There are many examples of people becoming heroes just because they were a mass murderer."

"―――"

Tohsaka makes an ominous comment.

As it seems to be her true feelings rather than just sarcasm, a bit of strain in her personality might be showing.

Scene 02 - The serious stuffEdit

"――――――――"

I'm more interested in why Tohsaka is still here.

"Then I want to hear about the serious matter. I want to know why you stayed here."

"―――All right. Then I'll ask for your conclusion first."

"...?"

...What is it?

It seemed for a second like Tohsaka was disappointed...

"Then I'll be direct about it. What are you planning to do from now on?"

She asks directly the one question I don't want to be asked.

...No, that's not it.

It's not that I don't want her to ask me, but I haven't made my mind up yet.

I'm the one who wants to ask, what do I do now.

"...Honestly, I don't know. You say I should fight for the Holy Grail, but I've never been in a fight between magi.

First of all, I―――"

I want to try to avoid killing people, and most of all―――

"I'm not interested in something mysterious like the Holy Grail.

I'm not too sure about risking my life for something I don't want."

"I knew you'd say that. You'll be killed by your Servant if you say something like that."

"Wha... Why would I!?"

"Because the Servant's goal is also the Holy Grail.

They can be summoned by the Masters because the condition on their summoning is that they obtain the Holy Grail."

"The most important thing for a Servant is to obtain the Holy Grail.

They obey their Master and risk their life for their Master, because they have a chance of obtaining the Holy Grail.

So just try saying that you don't want the Holy Grail. You can't complain even if they kill you and call you a betrayer."

"...What is that? That's weird, because Servants are what the Master summons, right?

So―――"

"Do you think a Servant would obey a human for no reward?

The Holy Grail grants the wish of whoever obtains it. The Servant of the Master who obtains it is no exception.

Even the Servants have their own wishes. That is why they respond to the otherwise impossible summoning."

"It's not that the Masters are summoning the Servants to obtain the Holy Grail.

The Servants are answering the Masters' call because they can obtain the Holy Grail."

"―――――"

Servants have their own desires...?

Then, does that mean Saber has a wish she wants the Holy Grail to grant?

"That's why the Servants try to eliminate other Servants even without orders from their Masters. Only one can obtain the Holy Grail. They cannot accept other Masters obtaining the Holy Grail.

Unlike their Masters, they don't have the power to take away the Command Spells. So the only way they can disarm other Masters is to kill them."

"So even if the Master has no intention of fighting, battle is inevitable.

A Master who is attacked by a Servant must fight it off with their own Servant. You heard enough from Kirei to know that this is the nature of the Holy Grail War, right?"

"―――Yeah, he told me that last night.

But―――"

That means allowing your Servant to try to kill other Servants.

I thought it would be over if I reached a compromise with other Masters, but if the Servants are ones summoned to obtain the Holy Grail and if it is true that they will not give it up, then a battle between the Servants is inevitable.

...Then...

The girl that fought to protect me is also ready to kill or be killed to obtain the Holy Grail?

"...That's awful. I don't know about this heroic spirit thing, but Saber is human. She was bleeding badly yesterday too."

"Oh, don't worry about that part. There's no life or death for the Servants. Even if Servants are eliminated, they just go back to where they belong. Heroic spirits are a phenomenon, so they can't be killed. The only ones that can be killed during a fight are the Masters."

"No, but still..."

Even if it's a temporary death...

There's still the fact that something human-shaped has disappeared from this world.

"What? Are you saying it's murder? Are you still carrying such a sense of justice even though you're a magus?"

"――――――――"

Her comment is only natural.

As a magus, death is always right beside me.

I understand it and I'm already prepared for that.

But still―――I'm not strong enough to judge people's deaths as good or bad.

"―――Of course. I won't participate in a fight to the death."

"Oh? So you're just going to wait for the others to kill you? You're ceding the victory to other Masters?"

"That's not it. The point is to survive to the end, right? I don't have any intention of killing others, but I'll have no mercy in a fight to protect myself.

...If the opponent is out to kill me, they won't complain if they are killed in return, right?"

"Oh, so you'll be staying on the defensive. Then you'll just be observing what other Masters are doing, right? So even if someone like yesterday goes around killing everyone, you're going to ignore it?"

Someone like yesterday...?

She must mean that inhuman monster.

"―――――"

Superhuman strength that allows the destruction of a house or two with a single blow...

...Certainly, if that thing wished, this town could be in ruins in just one night.

And on top of that, the problem is that the Servants are normally in spirit form.

Humans can't see those in spirit form.

But since the Servants can affect the real world as spirits, you could call them the most powerful weapon.

With the technology we have now, there are no weapons that can affect a spiritual being.

Our attacks are useless against them, and their attacks can damage us.

It's not just a one-sided game.

Murder by a Servant is like a natural death for normal people.

Death caused by an invisible killer will just be treated as accidental death or suicide.

"What is that? Servants―――no, Masters and Servants don't just attack other Masters? Other people have nothing to do with them, right?"

"Yeah, I really wish that was the case. But if it were, you wouldn't need a supervisor like Kirei, would you?"

"I should have said earlier that Servants are spirits. They are already complete, so they don't grow.

But magical energy used as fuel is different.

The more magical energy they have available, the more they can use the powers they had in life.

That part is the same as for us magi... do you understand?"

"I do. So they can use magic repeatedly, right?"

You could say magical energy is the gunpowder to fill a gun, and the magus is the gun itself.

The type of gun depends on the magus's abilities: pistol, rifle, machinegun, shotgun...

Using that metaphor, Servants are cannons.

Using a large amount of gunpowder, they fire a large bullet.

"That's right. Servants aren't given their mana by nature. They act with the magical energy inside them.

We Masters support them, so Servants can only use their powers using their own magical energy plus the magical energy of their Master."

"But that means an amateur Master like you would be no match for other Masters, right?

So there's a loophole... well, I guess you could call it an obvious answer. Servants can supplement their magical energy from other sources.

Servants are spirits, so they can get nourishment from eating things that are like them."

"―――Hm?"

Nourished by eating things that are like them...?

"Things like them? You mean spirits? But what kind of spirits would they eat?"

"It's a simple answer. Nature spirits obtain power from nature itself.

So where do you think Servants, human spirits, get their power from?"

"―――Oh."

It is a simple answer.

As we humans eat meat, the human spirits―――

"Exactly. Usually, they replenish enough magical energy from their Master.

But it's obvious that one gets more magical energy from many people rather than just one person, right?

To put it bluntly, a weak Master makes his Servant eat humans."

"――――"

"Servants transform human emotions and souls into magical energy.

That is the most efficient way to make your Servant more powerful. There are many Masters who kill humans as sacrifices for their Servant."

"As sacrifices... so you're saying that if a Master didn't care about his methods, he would kill humans to make his Servant stronger?"

"Yes. But I don't think a smart Master would do such a thing."

"You see, even if Servants are powerful, there is a limit to their magical energy capacity. They can't store magical energy over their capacity, so there is a limit to how much they can kill and collect magical energy.

The Association wouldn't ignore you if you went around killing people, and most of all, other Masters might figure out your Servant's abilities and identify them from the cause of death. Not to mention the identity of the Master as well.

It is highly advantageous in the Holy Grail War to keep your identity a secret, so a normal Master should be stingy about using their Servant."

...I see.

Certainly, if nobody knows that you are a Master, there's no danger of other Masters attacking you.

Conversely, if you know who the other Masters are, you could definitely pull a surprise attack on them.

By that theory, there won't be many Masters that would have their Servants attack humans and reveal their identity―――

"...I'm glad. Then there's no problem. That means Servants won't indiscriminately attack humans without orders from their Master."

"Right. They are heroes, right? Someone who would go out and kill people wouldn't be called a hero in the first place―――well, no, I can't really say that for sure.

There are many examples of people becoming heroes just because they were a mass murderer."

"―――"

Tohsaka makes an ominous comment.

As it seems to be her true feelings rather than just sarcasm, I guess Tohsaka is a realist.

"Anyways, that's what I wanted to confirm.

Now you know what kind of beings Servants are, right?

Masters aren't the only ones trying to win the Holy Grail War. As you've entered this battle, you have an obligation to command your Servant."

"―――――"

...An obligation to command my Servant.

So I can't allow my own Servant or other Servants to attack innocent people―――

"So, you understand your situation?

Now, about your body. Do you remember what happened to you after that?"

"―――No, no memory of anything, I..."

I ran towards Saber and got my stomach blown away by Berserker.

I lost consciousness then, and I don't know anything about last night nor why I'm alive.

"...Heh, that's what I thought. Before I continue, I'll explain what happened."

With an unpleasant sigh, Tohsaka starts to describe what happened yesterday.

It seems that Berserker left after I fell unconscious.

She tells me that my body started to heal itself, and that it looked fine after about ten minutes.

And she says she brought me here, since I didn't regain my consciousness even when my wound had healed, and that's where we are right now.

"The important thing here is that you survived on your own. I did help you, but it was your own power that healed that wound. Don't mistake that part."[l]

"It sounds like a lie...

...Then, you didn't heal it?"

"Of course not. I can't do something like reviving a dying person any more. Emiya Shirou himself healed his own wounds."

"―――Hm."

What can I do, now that she said that?

My stomach is certainly healed, but I have doubts about Tohsaka's story.

I can't use healing magic, let alone revival magic.

"Then the cause must be the Servant.

Your Servant must be really powerful, or something went wrong during the summoning. ...Well, I think it's both, but I think some kind of line formed between you two."

"A line? You mean like the karmic line connecting a familiar and a magus?"

"Oh, so you have a working knowledge of familiars?

Then this should be easy to explain. In other words, Emiya-kun and Saber's relationship is not a normal relationship like that between a normal master and their familiar.

"It looks like Saber has natural healing powers, so some of that may be flowing into you.

Normally, the magus's power flows into the familiar, but in your case, the familiar's power is flowing into you and helping you out."

"...Hmmm. So, put simply, it's like a river flowing upstream?"

"That's a good way to put it. It is not naturally possible, but I bet Saber's magical energy is so great that it can even change the flow of a river. That's the only reason she is able to go against Berserker with her small size."

"Not naturally possible... then is the relationship between you and Archer that of a normal magus and familiar?"

"Yes. He doesn't listen to much of what I say, but we do still have such a relationship."

"The connection between a Servant and a Master is like that of a gasoline and an engine. We provide the magical energy, and the Servant just uses it.

...Well, I guess there have been some Masters who shared their physical bodies with their Servants to obtain fake immortality. Not dying until their Servants are dead, something like that... Hey, are you listening, Emiya-kun?"

"Huh...? Yeah, I'm listening.

Then, are you saying most of the wounds on my body will heal even if I don't do anything?"

"Using your Servant's magical energy. I don't know how, but I'm sure the cause is in Saber's materialization. I know you haven't learned the curse of self-healing."

"Of course not. My father never taught me anything that difficult."

"No, I mean that if that's the case, I've nothing to worry about. Don't worry about it, it has nothing to do with you."

"...?"

What is it?

Tohsaka's words are indirect and hard to follow.

"Oh well. Just don't do anything too reckless.

It's good that you survived this time, but you won't survive if you take that kind of a wound again. You shouldn't get any optimistic hopes that you'll survive any major wounds."

"I understand. I feel bad about taking damage and having Saber helping me."

"Idiot, that's not the reason. I'm sure you're not just using Saber's magical energy to heal your wounds.

―――You're definitely using something.

I don't know what it is... your life span, or your luck, or your savings account, but you're definitely using something up."

Tohsaka gives a humph once again.

I feel the same way, but...

"Tohsaka, doesn't my savings account have nothing to do with this?"

"Of course it's connected! Magic uses up your money, so it's something that drains your money the more you use it!

I won't allow myself to be wrong!"

Tohsaka Rin erupts with the fires of personal grudges.

It's strange.

The more I talk with her, the more I understand this is the real Tohsaka Rin, and that the Tohsaka at school is just a mask she puts on.

...No, it's something I had realized already yesterday.

Scene 03 - Invitation refusalEdit

"..."

Hmm... I don't think either of the stories can be good.

"Hm? Why are you silent? It shouldn't take that much thought."

"Shouldn't it? I feel like you'd get mad if I asked you about either one, so I don't want to hear either."

I cross my arms and offer my honest feelings.

"―――――"

Oh.

Crap, it feels like I've just poked a sleeping dragon awake.

"...T-Tohsaka...? You look really dreadful..."

Something like a terrible wrath...?

"Oh? What do you mean by a dreadful face? I'll ask you just in case, but did I look angry to you?"

I-It felt more like dangerous...!

"Um, well... I think I saw a vein in your forehead for a second, though maybe it was my imagination..."

I answer the intense smile in bits and pieces.

"Ohhh. So that's how I looked to you? So you must think I'm angry?"

"Uh... um, are you angry, Tohsaka...?"

"Of course I am!

Out of all things, you don't want to hear either!?

Do you have any idea of the situation you're in, you idiot!?"

Tohsaka roars like a beast.

"Uh, um..."

I want to escape from that coercion, but...

"Don't run! Just sit there, Japanese-style!"

"―――!"

I automatically straighten my back and sit down.

"Um. Tohsaka, why Japanese-style?"

"It's obvious, right!? So I can dictate to you!

It seems your head's still asleep, so stay like that until you wake up!"

"..."

Tohsaka is seriously angry.

I feel like she's going to bite my head off if I disobey, so I nod.

I'm facing a beast.

I think it's best to play dead in front of a raging beast, or something like that...

"Hmph. First, I'll tellbout the current situation. I'll explain what happened last night."

So, Tohsaka tells me what happened last night.

It seems that Berserker left after I fell unconscious.

She tells me that my body started to heal itself, and that it looked fine after about ten minutes.

And she says she brought me here since I didn't regain my consciousness even when my wound had healed, and that's where we are right now.

"The important thing here is that you survived on your own. I did help you, but it was your own power that healed that wound. Don't mistake that part."

"It seems that way from what you told me. So you didn't heal it?"

"Of course not. I can't do anything like revive a dying person any more. Emiya Shirou himself healed his own wounds."

"―――Hm."

What can I do, now that she said that?

My stomach is certainly healed, but I have doubts about Tohsaka's story.

I can't use healing magic, let alone revival magic.

"Then the cause must be the Servant.

Your Servant must be really powerful, or something went wrong during the summoning. ...Well, I think it's both, but I think some kind of line formed between you two."

"A line? You mean like the karmic line connecting a familiar and a magus?"

"Oh, so you have a working knowledge of familiars?

Then this should be easy to explain. In other words, Emiya-kun and Saber's relationship is not a normal relationship like the one between a normal master and their familiar.

"It looks like Saber has natural healing powers, so some of that may be flowing into you.

Normally, the magus's power flows into the familiar, but in your case, the familiar's power is flowing into you and helping you out."

"...Hmmm. So putting it simply, it's like a river flowing upstream?"

"That's a good way to put it. It is not naturally possible, but I bet Saber's magical energy is so great that it can even change the flow of a river. That's the only reason she is able to go against Berserker with her small size."

"Not naturally possible... then is the relationship between you and Archer that of a normal magus and familiar?"

"Yes. He doesn't listen to much of what I say, but we do still have such a relationship."

"The connection between a Servant and a Master is like that of a gasoline and an engine. We provide the magical energy, and the Servant just uses it.

...Well, I guess there have been some Masters who shared their physical bodies with their Servants to obtain fake immortality. Not dying until their Servants are dead, something like that... Hey, are you listening, Emiya-kun?"

"Huh...? Yeah, I'm listening.

Then, are you saying most of the wounds on my body will heal even if I don't do anything?"

"Using your Servant's magical energy. I don't know how, but I'm sure the cause is in Saber's materialization. I know you haven't learned the curse of self-healing."

"Of course not. My father never taught me anything that difficult."

"No, I mean that if that's the case, I've nothing to worry about. Don't worry about it, it has nothing to do with you."

"...?"

What is it?

Tohsaka's words are indirect and hard to follow.

"Oh well. Just don't do anything too reckless.

It's good that you survived this time, but you won't survive if you take that kind of wound again. You shouldn't get any optimistic hopes that you'll survive any major wounds."

"I understand. I feel bad about taking damage and having Saber helping me."

"Idiot, that's not the reason. I'm sure you're not just using Saber's magical energy to heal your wounds.

―――You're definitely using something.

I don't know what it is... your life span, your luck, or your savings account, but you're definitely using something up."

Tohsaka gives a humph once again.

I feel the same way, but...

"Tohsaka, doesn't my savings account have nothing to do with this?"

"Of course it does! Magic uses up your money, so it's something that drains your money the more you use it!

I won't allow myself to be wrong!"

Tohsaka Rin erupts with the fires of personal grudges.

It's strange.

The more I talk with her, the more I understand this is the real Tohsaka Rin, and that the Tohsaka at school is just a mask she puts on.

...No, it's something I had realized already yesterday.

"Well, putting the part about money aside.

I'll be serious, is that all right, Emiya-kun?"

"That's why you stayed here, right? All right, I'll listen."

"Then I'll be direct about it. What are you planning to do from now on?"

She asks directly the one question I don't want to be asked.

...No, that's not it.

It's not that I don't want her to ask me, but I haven't made my mind up yet.

I'm the one who wants to ask, what do I do now.

"...Honestly, I don't know. You say I should fight for the Holy Grail, but I've never been in a fight between magi.

First of all, I―――"

I want to try to avoid killing people, and most of all―――

"I'm not interested in something mysterious like the Holy Grail.

I'm not too sure about risking my life for something I don't want."

"I knew you'd say that. You'll be killed by your Servant if you say something like that."

"Wha... Why would I!?"

"Because the Servant's goal is also the Holy Grail.

They can be summoned by the Masters because the condition on their summoning is that they obtain the Holy Grail."

"The most important thing for a Servant is to obtain the Holy Grail.

They obey their Master and risk their life for their Master, because they have a chance of obtaining the Holy Grail.

So just try saying that you don't want the Holy Grail. You can't complain even if they kill you and call you a betrayer."

"...What is that? That's weird, because Servants are what the Master summons, right?

So―――"

"Do you think a Servant would obey a human for no reward?

The Holy Grail grants the wish of whoever obtains it. The Servant of the Master who obtains it is no exception.

Even the Servants have their own wishes. That is why they respond to the otherwise impossible summoning."

"It's not that the Masters are summoning the Servants to obtain the Holy Grail.

The Servants are answering the Masters' call because they can obtain the Holy Grail."

"―――――"

Servants have their own desires...?

Then, does that mean Saber has a wish she wants the Holy Grail to grant?

"That's why the Servants try to eliminate other Servants even without orders from their Masters. Only one can obtain the Holy Grail. They cannot accept other Masters obtaining the Holy Grail.

Unlike their Masters, they don't have the power to take away the Command Spells. So the only way they can disarm other Masters is to kill them."

"So even if the Master has no intention of fighting, battle is inevitable.

A Master who is attacked by a Servant must fight it off with their own Servant. You heard enough from Kirei to know that this is the nature of the Holy Grail War, right?"

"―――Yeah, he told me that last night.

But―――"

That means allowing your Servant to try to kill other Servants.

I thought it would be over if I reached a compromise with other Masters, but if the Servants are ones summoned to obtain the Holy Grail and if it is true that they will not give it up, then a battle between the Servants is inevitable.

...Then...

The girl that fought to protect me is also ready to kill or be killed to obtain the Holy Grail?

"...That's awful. I don't know about this heroic spirit thing, but Saber is human. She was bleeding badly yesterday too."

"Oh, don't worry about that part. There's no life or death for the Servants. Even if Servants are eliminated, they just go back to where they belong. Heroic spirits are a phenomenon. They can't be killed. The only ones that can be killed during a fight are the Masters."

"No, but still..."

Even if it's a temporary death...

There's still the fact that something human-shaped has disappeared from this world.

"What? Are you saying it's murder? Are you still carrying such a sense of justice, even though you're a magus?"

"――――――――"

Her comment is only natural.

As a magus, death is always right beside me.

I understand it and I'm already prepared for that.

But still―――I'm not strong enough to judge people's deaths as good or bad.

"―――Of course. I won't participate in a fight to the death."

"Oh? So you're just going to wait for the others to kill you? You're ceding the victory to other Masters?"

"That's not it. The point is to survive to the end, right? I don't have any intention of killing others, but I'll have no mercy in a fight to protect myself.

...If the opponent is out to kill me, they won't complain if they are killed in return, right?"

"Oh, so you'll be staying on the defensive. Then you'll just be observing what other Masters are doing, right? So even if someone like yesterday goes around killing everyone, you're going to ignore it?"

Someone like yesterday...?

She must mean that inhuman monster.

"―――――"

Superhuman strength that allows the destruction of a house or two with a single blow...

...Certainly, if that thing wished, this town could be in ruins in just one night.

And on top of that, the problem is that the Servants are normally in spirit form.

Humans can't see those in spirit form.

But since the Servants can affect the real world as spirits, you could call them the most powerful weapon.

With the technology we have now, there are no weapons that can affect a spiritual being.

Our attacks are useless against them, and their attacks can damage us.

It's not just a one-sided game.

Murder by a Servant is like a natural death for normal people.

Death caused by an invisible killer will just be treated as accidental death or suicide.

"What is that? Servants―――no, Masters and Servants don't just attack other Masters? Other people have nothing to do with them, right?"

"Yeah, I really wish that was the case. But if it were, you wouldn't need a supervisor like Kirei, would you?"

"I should have said earlier that Servants are spirits. They are already complete, so they don't grow.

But magical energy used as fuel is different.

The more magical energy they have available, the more they can use the powers they had in life.

That part is the same as for us magi... do you understand?"

"I do. So they can use magic repeatedly, right?"

You could say magical energy is the gunpowder to fill a gun, and the magus is the gun itself.

The type of gun depends on the magus's abilities: pistol, rifle, machinegun, shotgun...

Using that metaphor, Servants are cannons.

Using a large amount of gunpowder, they fire a large bullet.

"That's right. Servants aren't given their mana by nature. They act with the magical energy inside them.

We Masters support them, so Servants can only use their powers using their own magical energy plus the magical energy of their Master."

"But that means an amateur Master like you would be no match for other Masters, right?

So there's a loophole. Well, I guess you could call it an obvious answer. Servants can supplement their magical energy with other sources.

Servants are spirits, so they can get nourishment from eating things that are like them."

"―――Hm?"

Nourished by eating things that are like them...?

"Things like them? You mean spirits? But what kind of spirits would they eat?"

"It's a simple answer. Nature spirits obtain power from nature itself.

So where do you think Servants, human spirits, get their power from?"

"―――Oh."

It is a simple answer.

As we humans eat meat, the human spirits―――

"Exactly. Usually, they replenish enough magical energy from their Master.

But it's obvious that one gets more magical energy from many people rather than just one person, right?

To put it bluntly, a weak Master makes his Servant eat humans."

"――――"

"Servants transform human emotions and souls into magical energy.

That is the most efficient way to make your Servant more powerful. There are many Masters who kill humans as sacrifices for their Servant."

"As sacrifices... so you're saying that if a Master didn't care about his methods, he would kill humans to make his Servant stronger?"

"Yes. But I don't think a smart Master would do such a thing."

"You see, even if Servants are powerful, there is a limit to their magical energy capacity. They can't store magical energy over their capacity, so there is a limit to how much they can kill and collect magical energy.

The Association wouldn't ignore you if you went around killing people, and most of all, other Masters might figure out your Servant's abilities and identify them from the cause of death. Not to mention the identity of the Master as well.

It is highly advantageous in the Holy Grail War to keep your identity a secret, so a normal Master should be stingy about using their Servant."

...I see.

Certainly, if nobody knows that you are a Master, there's no danger of other Masters attacking you.

Conversely, if you know who the other Masters are, you could definitely pull a surprise attack on them.

By that theory, there won't be many Masters that would have their Servants attack humans and reveal their identity―――

"...I'm glad. Then there's no problem. That means Servants won't indiscriminately attack humans without orders from their Master."

"Right. They are heroes, right? Someone who would go out and kill people wouldn't be called a hero in the first place―――well, no, I can't really say that for sure.

There are many examples of people becoming heroes just because they were a mass murderer."

"―――"

Tohsaka makes an ominous comment.

As it seems to be her true feelings rather than just sarcasm, a bit of strain in her personality might be showing.

Scene 04 - Rin`s proposalEdit

"Let's get back to the conversation. So, what are you going to do?

Since you don't want to kill people, you're just going to watch, is that right?"

...I take back what I said.

She really has a bad personality. She's a real bully, putting me on the spot and asking me that with a smile.

"I'll just have to stop them. The Masters will calm down once they lose their Servants, right?"

"Unbelievable. You say you won't go out and kill other Masters, but you also say you'll kill them if they do anything bad.

Emiya-kun, do you realize you're contradicting yourself?"

"Yeah, I know it's selfish, but I can't think of any other choices. I won't change my decision no matter how much you argue against it."

"Hmm. But there's one problem with that. Can I tell you what it is?"

She's plotting something. With that face, she's definitely plotting something.

But as a man, I have to listen.

"O-Okay. What is it?"

"Do you remember the Master yesterday? The girl who was talking about killing you and me."

"――――"

How can I forget? They attacked us mercilessly.

"That girl will come and kill us. I think you know that too."

"―――"

I... see.

That girl is a Master too.

Since she knows Tohsaka and I are Masters, she will come and attack us someday.

I don't know if it'll be today or tomorrow, but I do know it's a death sentence.

At least, I know I can't stop such a monster.

"Her Servant, Berserker, is on a different level.

You can't match it, being an inexperienced Master. You say you won't do anything except defend yourself, but you won't even be able to do that."

"―――Sorry. But you wouldn't be able to beat it either, right?"

"I wouldn't be able to beat it head on. It's the most powerful Servant in hand-to-hand combat. I don't think any previous Servant could match it. Even I wouldn't be able to escape if Berserker attacked me."

"...I feel the same way. I don't think I'll get another chance if it attacks me again."

Unconsciously, I place my hand on my stomach.

The wound on my stomach is healed now.

No, you couldn't call it a wound. It was pretty much instant death.

My nausea returns just at the thought of taking another blow like that.

"That's right. Do you get it? You can't choose to wait until the Holy Grail War is over without doing anything."

"...Yeah, I get it. But what are you trying to say? I don't quite understand.

You're not having fun watching me being condemned to death, right? ...Uh, or are you?"

"I don't have such bad taste.

Geez, don't you get it after I've said so much? In short, I'm asking you if you want to join up with me."

"...?"

Hm? Hmmmm, hm?

Um, if I take that at face value, that's...

"―――Join up!? You mean, me and Tohsaka!?"

"Yes. My Archer received a fatal wound and is healing right now. It will take a while for him to heal fully, but he should still be about half as useful.

And there are no problems with your Servant, but her Master is dragging her down, so she is half as useful as well. See, it adds up fine."

"Huh. I'm not that bad."

"Even though you've almost died three times from what I know of? I think you're the first person I've ever seen almost die three times in one day."

"Guh―――but that's..."

"I'll compensate you for the alliance. I'll forgive you for beating Archer and I'll teach you about being a Master. Oh, and if we have time, I can look at your skills as a magus. How about it?"

...Ugh.

That certainly is an attractive proposal.

As I don't know anything, Tohsaka would be a reliable teacher.

And if I can help it, I don't want to fight against Tohsaka.

Not because she's the girl I admired at school.

In fact, if I didn't know her like this, I wouldn't have felt this much resistance.

...The Tohsaka Rin in front of me is so different from how people describe her as an honor student.

But talking to her, she is just Tohsaka and it seems she's just as she appears.

Well―――in other words, I'm saying I find her so much more attractive this way that I'm wondering why I even have to tell myself this―――

"Emiya-kun? I want to hear your answer."

She urges my response.

I―――

1) ...All right. Let`s cooperate.

2) ...I`m sorry, but I can`t.

Scene 05 - Solo&OnlyEdit

"..."

It should be something I don't even need to think about.

I'm a novice, and Tohsaka is at her full potential as a Master and a magus.

Considering the events yesterday, it'd be smarter to join up with Tohsaka.

But―――

"Emiya-kun. I want to hear your response."

"..."

I feel like I'm being too hasty joining up with someone right now.

I don't think Tohsaka is out to trick me, but I should figure out the situation first.

Or else, I won't be able to judge what's right and what's wrong.

"―――I'm sorry, Tohsaka.

I'm glad you're worried about me, but I can't give you the response you want. This is a serious matter, you know? I feel I shouldn't rush to a decision."

I look directly back at her and answer.

Tohsaka narrows her eyes a bit and nods emotionlessly.

"Then the negotiation has failed. ...Well, you have a point too. If you really do want to win, you can't trust anyone."

"That's not it. I trust you, Tohsaka. It's just that I can't decide on my own. If I'm Saber's Master, I can't make a promise without her consent."

"I see. That is true. You are a Master now."

Giving a nod of understanding, Tohsaka turns away.

She leaves, her hair fluttering behind her.

And the girl who could have been my ally turns, and...

"Goodbye. We will be enemies the next time we meet."

...Like the girl Ilya, leaves a cold warning.

"―――Alright."

I take a quick breath and consider my current situation.

I haven't had time to sit down and think since the incident last night―――when I saw the battle between Lancer and Archer.

I had my chest pierced by Lancer, returned home after I was somehow saved, I was attacked once again by Lancer, and―――

"I was saved by Saber and became a Master."

What I heard at the church.

The murderous battle called the Holy Grail War.

The Holy Grail that grants any wish, supposedly given to the winner.

There are many things I don't know about, but I definitely have a guide.

"―――Yeah, I need to go and talk to Saber first."

I look around the house.

I look around where someone could be, all the guest rooms, but I cannot find Saber.

"That's weird... she's in that outfit, so you'd think it'd be easy to find her."

Even saying that, I can't find Saber anywhere.

It seems Servants can become spirits, but I can't do that.

No, first of all―――

"Even though they call me a Master, I don't know anything about her."

I don't understand who she is or how she exists.

The only thing I understand is...

No matter how superior their existence may be, they still get hurt in a fight and they bleed if they are wounded.

"―――Oh."

Saber is in the silent dojo.

Her appearance is different from yesterday's.

Sitting in a Japanese-style on the wooden floor, she is not wearing her armor.

She has changed into refined clothes that suit her well, and is sitting silently.

"―――――"

...I lose my voice at the figure.

With her back straight and sitting Japanese-style with her eyes closed, Saber looks beautiful.

Her state, melting into the silence, reminds me of pure water.

"――――――――"

And that removes the last doubts within me.

Even if she is a Servant, I think she is holy.

So―――I should not follow a wrong path with her.

"Saber."

I call out.

Saber slowly opens her eyes and returns my gaze.

"You are awake, Shirou."

A calm voice.

Her voice, echoing through the dojo as if permeating it, is surprisingly suited to this place.

"―――Yeah. I just got up. What were you doing here?"

"I was resting. I cannot treat you, so I thought I would get myself into perfect condition."

"―――!"

Saber says so while looking at me.

...Well, um...

I feel a tension, different from the one I felt with Tohsaka.

"Shirou? What is it? Could it be that your body is still...?"

"...! ―――N-No, there's no problem...! I'm just perplexed for my own reasons, so don't worry...!"

I take a step back, shaking my head.

"...?"

Looking away from Saber, who is tilting her head questioningly, I calm down my pounding heart.

"...Calm down. What am I so tense about―――!?"

I take a deep breath.

...But it doesn't seem to die down quickly. In fact, I don't think it ever will.

"...Geez, why has she changed...?"

I complain without meaning to.

Saber's clothes are so real that they make me conscious of her womanhood, whether I like it or not.

...She is terribly beautiful.

I thought I figured that out yesterday, but she really hits me with it now.

If she dresses so much like a girl, as a healthy guy, I'm troubled.

"Shirou."

I tense up the moment our eyes meet.

But I didn't look for her so as to not talk to her. I'm troubled, but I can't stay quiet forever.

"―――All right.

May I, Saber? It'll be the first time we sit down and talk―――"

I make up my mind and talk to her.

―――And then.

"Shirou. Before that, there is something I would like to tell you about last night."

She interrupts my words with a sullenness that makes her earlier calmness seem like an illusion.

"――? All right, what is it?"

"It is about last night.

You are my Master. It is troubling if you take such an action. Battle is my work, so you must concentrate on your role. If you go and die in vain yourself, there is no way I can protect you."

Saber says so clearly.

―――That makes the tension I was feeling vanish.

"W-What do you mean!? You would have been slashed if I didn't do that!"

"In that case, I would have just died. It was not something you should have been hurt for.

I will repeat myself. Please do not take such an action again.

There is no need for my Master to protect me, and there is no reason for it either."

"Wha―――don't be stupid. You don't need a reason to save a girl...!"

Maybe she was surprised at being yelled at, but she pauses for a moment as if I've done something unexpected.

And then, she stares at me with indescribable dignity.

"Uh..."

I back up a bit being stared at.

Her look makes me realize that I've said something really out-of-place, and it embarrasses me.

"A-Anyway, I'm grateful that you brought me home. I'll thank you for that."

I thank her while looking away.

...It's awkward to thank her in the first place, but it's even more awkward to thank her in this situation.

But still, before anything, I have to thank her for helping me.

"You are welcome. It is natural for a Servant to protect her Master, but I am happy to be thanked. You are very polite."

"No. I'm not polite."

So there's something I need to clarify right now.

"Going back to our conversation, Saber.

...Oh, I'll ask formally. Can I call you Saber?"

"Yes. Since I have formed a contract with you as a Servant, I am your sword. I will follow your orders, defeat your enemies, and protect you."

Saber says so without the slightest hesitation.

There's no room for me to question her about it.

"Become my sword, huh? To win this Holy Grail War?"

"...? Is that not why you have summoned me?"

"No. I only summoned you by chance.

As you know, I'm only an amateur magus. I'm sorry, but I don't have the knowledge nor the power of a Master.

But I've decided to fight, so I'll fight. I'm an unskilled Master, but are you okay with that?"

"Of course. You are my Master, Shirou.

This fact will not change. A Servant does not have the freedom to choose its Master."

"―――――"

...I see.

Then I should try to respond to her to the best of my ability.

"...All right. So you're content that I'm your Master?"

"Yes. But Shirou, I will not allow defeat for my Master.

If you have no chance of victory, I will make one for you. I will use every means possible to have you obtain the Holy Grail.

We Servants do not serve the Masters without compensation. We serve you because we also desire the Holy Grail."

"Huh―――? Hold on. The Holy Grail, you mean you want it too...!?"

"Of course. After all, the only ones who can touch the Holy Grail in spirit form are we Servants, who are also spirits.

The Master that wins the Holy Grail War will obtain the Holy Grail through the medium of their Servant. After that, the Servant that served the winning Master will have its wish granted in compensation.

―――That is the relationship between Masters and Servants."

"――――――――"

...I see.

Now that she says it, it's obvious something like a "heroic spirit" would never obey a mere human being.

Since they have their own objectives, they serve the Master in exchange.

...Then that means Saber has a wish she wants granted.

That is why Saber has no doubts and declares that she will fight, even with an amateur Master like me.

"...All right. Then can I ask you something else?

A Master is a magus that summons Servants, right?

That's fine, but I don't quite understand you guys. Like, Saber and Lancer, I know those aren't your real names."

"Yes, those are only the names of the classes given to us. ...All right, I shall describe it briefly since we have the chance."

"We Servants are heroic spirits.

We have each won fame during our lives or have accomplished some great deed beyond human ability.

Whatever the means, we are beings that have reached the rank of gods with our own strength."

That doesn't even need to be said.

Heroic spirits are heroes that had supernatural abilities while they were alive, who are worshipped after their deaths, and promoted into the ranks of spirits instead of becoming ghosts.

"But that is also to our disadvantage. As we are heroes, our weaknesses have been recorded.

Revealing our names, revealing our identity, means revealing our weaknesses."

"...I see. Heroes usually do have opponents they are weak against. That's why you're hiding your real name and using the name Saber?"

"Yes. However, I am not called Saber only for that reason.

There are seven Servants called forth by the Holy Grail, and every one of these is selected according to the class."

"Class...? You mean like Saber and Archer?"

"Yes. Summoning a true heroic spirit is already almost a miracle. To summon seven is too much even for the Holy Grail.

As a solution, the Holy Grail prepared seven vessels in advance and only called forth heroic spirits compatible with these vessels.

Those are the seven classes.

Saber.

Lancer.

Archer.

Rider.

Caster.

Assassin.

Berserker.

"The Holy Grail calls forth from all times the heroic spirits, with abilities corresponding to each of these classes.

And those who receive these classes are called Servants."

"...I see. You were a heroic spirit skilled with swords, so you were summoned as Saber?"

"Yes. There are heroic spirits that have multiple attributes, but I believe I am the best when it comes to swords."

"But that is also the weakness of the Saber class.

Since I am not a magus, I can only defeat your enemies as your sword."

"So you're not well-suited to trickery. No, I don't think that's a weakness. You're that powerful, so that should be enough, right?"

"Shirou, you cannot win this war just by being strong in battle.

For instance, if your enemy is stronger than you in combat, what will you do?"

"Huh? Well... if I knew I couldn't beat them in combat, I'd have to do something without fightin―――"

Having said that much, I understand.

If the enemies are strong, you wouldn't fight a proper battle.

Beating opponents with your sword isn't the only way to fight.

If you can't beat an enemy with your sword, all you have to do is beat them some other way.

"Exactly. If your enemy finds out you are skilled in combat, your enemy will most likely not challenge you in combat. ...And in that sense, Servants that lack ability will use any means possible."

"The Servant Assassin has low attributes, but has a special ability to hide its presence, and the Servant Caster is versed in magic that does not exist in this age.

You cannot be optimistic because of a mere difference in power. And on top of that, we have our 'Noble Phantasms'. No matter what kind of Servant we are, as heroic spirits, we have our guaranteed fatal attack."

"Noble Phantasm―――?"

That's not a term I've ever heard.

I think I might know what it means from the sound of it, though...

"Noble Phantasms are special weapons carried by Servants.

Weapons like Lancer's lance, Archer's bow, and my sword are such.

Heroes are not called heroes by themselves. Heroes have the weapons that symbolize them that make them a hero."

"The hero and his weapon are one. So those who became heroic spirits each wield a powerful weapon.

That is the 'Noble Phantasm'―――the trump card for Servants, and the thing we must take the most care of."

"――――――――"

...Saber says that Noble Phantasms are weapons that heroes wielded when they were alive.

I recall that blue knight.

The lance that absorbed magical energy from the air and pierced Saber's chest with incredible movements.

That was certainly not something fit for humans.

That lance itself carried a strong curse, but I also felt a strange amount of magical energy in the word Lancer said back then.

Then could it be...?

"Saber. Are Noble Phantasms magics?

Lancer's lance certainly seemed like a lance with history, but the lance itself wasn't extraordinary.

But that lance went beyond the realm of weapons with his words. Isn't that some sort of magic?"

"Yes, Noble Phantasms are certainly similar to magic.

For example, Lancer's lance itself is a Noble Phantasm, but it demonstrates its full potential only when he puts magical energy into it and says its true name."

"A Noble Phantasm could be called a materialized divine mystery.

As spells are necessary to activate magic, recitement of the true name is necessary to awaken and activate the Noble Phantasm.

But there is also a danger in that. By saying the true name of their Noble Phantasm, the identity of the Servant is revealed."

"...Oh yeah. Heroes and their weapons are one. If you know the weapon's name, you naturally know the identity of the owner."

Saber nods silently.

That is why the Noble Phantasm is a trump card.

In exchange for revealing the name, it launches an unavoidable fatal blow.

But when it does not prove fatal... the Servant will expose all its weaknesses.

"Then, Saber. Is your Noble Phantasm that invisible sword?"

"...Yes. But I have not revealed its identity yet. No Servants should know my true name at this point."

Saying that, Saber looks down awkwardly for a second.

"Shirou. I have a request about that matter."

"Huh? What kind of a request?"

"About my real name. Usually, Servants give their true names to their Master only, to determine future plans.

But you are inexperienced as a magus.

A superior magus would be able to read your mind, so―――"

"Oh, so you can't tell me your real name? ...Yeah, you're right. Like hypnotism, suggestion, or... well, I don't think there'd be any, but if any other Master had mystic eyes, I might just start babbling about it.

―――All right. Let's do that. I'll rely on you to decide when to use your Noble Phantasm."

"Uh―――um, can you really decide that so quickly?"

"It wasn't easy. I thought it through.

I agreed after thinking about it, so don't worry."

"――――――――"

...Well.

I get most of this stuff, but I still don't have a grasp of the situation.

"Hey Saber, do Servants and Masters have some sort of a mark? I don't really know what I should be doing."

"No. Unfortunately, there is no clear way to distinguish them.

But if other Servants are near, Servants are able to sense them. All the more if they are materialized. Servants themselves are powerful magics.

I am sure you felt Berserker's presence."

"Ugh―――that could be true. But it's bad to be able to tell only when you're attacked. I need to at least know before they approach, so I can take some sort of countermeasure."

"Then, how about searching for the Master's presence? Masters are magi. Since they use magic for a living, they will leak magical energy. If you search for that, you may be able to determine the Masters in this town."

"...Sorry. Unfortunately, I can't do that sort of thing."

After all, I didn't even realize the real identity of Tohsaka, who goes to the same school as I do.

We were in the same building for two years, and on top of that, I've seen her several times.

"―――Geez. No wonder people call me an amateur. The only evidence I'm even a Master is this Command Spell. It seems there'll be lots of difficulties ahead."

I sigh.

―――And then.

"Shirou. Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

Saber speaks with a serious face.

"...? Close my eyes? Why?"

"To prove that you are a Master. Just close your eyes and breathe normally."

"..."

...I close my eyes.

I feel something slightly touching my forehead.

―――Hey, it's prickling. Could this be the end of her sword―――!?

"―――Saber? Hold on, are you doing something weird?"

"...Master, please stay silent and concentrate on my fingertip. If you are a magus, you should be able to feel my magical energy."

"―――Hm."

I see, so it's Saber's finger that's touching me.

I pull myself together and calm down.

―――Then.

What is this?

"Saber, what was that?"

"It's not something you should be asking me. You and I are connected by our contract, so its only natural for you to be able to understand my status."

"―――Understand? You mean, what happened just now?"

"I do not know how you saw it. It is your standard that measures the Servant's ability. Some Masters classify according to color, and some classify according to animals."

"So in other words, you perceive it in a way most comprehensible for you.

This is a standard concept for a Master, so please check frequently. Like me, once you see someone, you shall understand their details."

...I see.

I was a bit surprised since it was so sudden, but I might be able to act a bit like a Master now.

"―――Master. I have simplified things, but that is all the explanation I can give you."

"Okay. It was quick, but I get it now. Sorry, Saber."

"...You should not be 'sorry.'

If you understand the situation, you should be deciding what to do from now on."

She asks me, leaning forward.

...I see.

Saber is the same type as Tohsaka: attack first.

"Well, we won't be doing anything different.

I don't have the will to go out and beat other Masters like Tohsaka."

"―――Shirou, that does not make sense. Do you not have the will to obtain the Holy Grail as a Master?"

...Saber narrows her eyes.

They are the calm eyes of a swordsman who allows no disagreement.

"―――――"

I stare back, trying not to lose, and clearly tell her my intentions.

"I do. But that's only because I don't want anyone evil obtaining it. I have no reason to want the Holy Grail for myself."

"―――!"

"But that doesn't mean I will not fight.

I'm a magus, even if I'm an amateur. I understand I can't back out of this now. I know I can't survive this without doing anything."

"Then you are saying you are fighting not to obtain the Holy Grail, but rather to prevent the conflict resulting from the Holy Grail?"

"...? ...Yeah, I guess you could put it like that. Yeah, I think that's what I mean. I can't put it into clear words, but such a fight is worth something, right?"

That's right.

I don't feel anything toward the Holy Grail.

But for a reason like that, I think I can fight with all my power and with pride.

"...I do not understand. You say that you are a magus. Then you should desire the almighty Holy Grail. Does a magus not master magic because he has a wish he cannot make come true?"

"What are you saying? I have no unfulfillable wishes. I do have lots of things I have to do though."

That's right.

So for now, I should try my hardest not to involve any unnecessary people.

"―――Then are you saying you do not want the Holy Grail? That you will not fight to obtain it?"

"I didn't say that. Since I'm fighting, I do intend to obtain the Holy Grail."

"That is a contradiction. Why do you desire something that you have no need for, going so far as fighting?"

"...?"

Well, because...

Winning means obtaining the Holy Grail, and most of all...

"You need it, right? So we have to obtain it."

"―――――"

"Yeah, I don't know what kind of people the other Masters are.

Some of them may be really good people.

But I've decided to be your ally. So if you say you want the Holy Grail, it's only natural to help you with all my power, right?"

"―――――"

"...Well, it's only a second-hand ideal from my father, but he said I should be selfish to become a superhero.

It's pointless to support everybody, so he told me to only ally with people I like and trust."

"I never thought that way before, but I think that's how I should be now.

I can't do something like fighting for myself.

But if I can fight for you, then that's good."

And to be honest.

If this girl seriously yearns for it, it's only natural to want to obtain it for her.

...Well, I am a guy, you know.

"Then are you saying you will not fight if I give up the Holy Grail?"

"―――Hm."

That's a problem.

If Saber says that, all my premises will crumble.

"...No, it would still be the same. I said I'll fight.

So I won't run. This is for certain, Saber."

I declare this, looking her in the eye.

Saber does not answer immediately, but looks up at me after letting out a deep breath.

"I understand. If you say so as a Master, I will only obey. My goal is the Holy Grail, and even if your goal is to stop the conflict, our destinations are the same.

―――But, Shirou."

Saber stops.

With eyes that seem to be gazing upon something far away,

"I cannot clearly put this into words, but you will regret it later on. ...You will surely regret it."

She says those words.

Scene 06 - Saber(I)Edit

Is it because Tohsaka went home and my tension disappeared?

My body feels dull, so I lay down in the living room.

"―――"

I stave off the returning nausea by lying on my side.

The clock ticks in the silent living room.

"...A fight between Masters, huh?"

I still don't understand what it is.

The only thing I'm sure of is that it's beyond me.

It would feel more real if I had more interest in the Holy Grail―――

"Why, I wonder? All I feel toward the Holy Grail is disgust."

A grail said to make wishes come true.

I don't know what kind of a thing it is, but it's an artifact that can even summon these things called Servants.

It might not go as far as granting any wish, but it should have more than enough value for any magus to want it.

But still―――I'm not interested in it.

It's true that I'm dubious about its reality, but accepting that easy way to reach a goal feels like cheating myself.

"And the worst aspect of this thing is that the selection method is a battle."

...But this is a fight for a single chair.

No matter what your expectations are, as long as you enter it, you can't survive unless you defeat your enemies.

And depending on your methods, defeating other Masters might result in harm to innocent people.

That's why...

―――Rejoice, Emiya Shirou.

My reason for fighting is not to win the Holy Grail War.

―――Your wish will finally come true.

It is to stop those that would try to win it by any means possible.

"―――――!"

I feel dizzy again.

It's only natural.

Even if it appears to be back to normal, my body was almost split in half a few hours ago.

There's no way this sickness will go away quickly. It seems more likely that it'll continue for the rest of my life.

Because I was almost killed three times in a day.

If someone weak joins a battle, it's natural for him to get hurt.

As compensation for my lack of strength, I almost lost my body...

And she was wounded protecting me.

"―――!"

I get up.

"Oh yeah, her...!"

What am I doing?

I totally forgot about her because Tohsaka was here.

No, I unconsciously avoided thinking about her.

―――Coward.

I have been avoiding recalling the girl who was wounded because of me.

The one that was bleeding miserably because of me.

"Tohsaka didn't say the most important thing...!"

I pull my resting body together and stand up.

Tohsaka didn't say anything about Saber.

She said she and Saber brought me here, but she said nothing more.

The fact I need to know most: if she, the one wounded by Berserker, is all right or not.

"Guh―――――"

I look through the house, bearing the dizziness.

I look around where someone could be, all the guest rooms, but I cannot find Saber.

"That's weird... she's in that outfit, so you'd think it'd be easy to find her."

There's no sign of the brave armor-clad Saber anywhere around the house.

Tohsaka said Servants can become spirits, but I can't do that.

No, first of all―――

"They say I'm a Master, but just how am I a Master?"

I don't understand who she is nor how she exists.

This is like a new soldier being given a tank.

"That's right. Even if you give a guy that has only used old guns a brand new weapon, he won't know how to use it."

I complain.

Well, the lucky thing is, this tank has an auto-pilot function. Even if the driver is terrible, the tank will fight on its own.

"―――"

Angry at my thoughts, I hit my head against the wall.

"...How rotten of me, idiot. That was such an impolite complaint."

I apologize to the blond-haired girl in my head.

Now, I feel like I have to find her and confirm her safety.

"She's not here either―――"

I search throughout the house.

It's a big house, but I didn't play hide-and-seek here with Fuji-Nee as a kid for nothing. I know the efficient way to search this place.

If I haven't found her after searching this much, then―――

"The yard, the shed, or―――"

There are several possibilities, but I don't even consider the possibility that she's not here anymore.

She said she would protect me.

So I don't think she would leave this place.

"―――Maybe."

It suddenly hits me.

Not the house, the yard, nor the shed where we first met.

Come to think of it, there is another large building in this place.

"She must be there."

I hurry.

I head to the dojo, separated from the main building.

"―――"

I'm a bit tense.

If she's not here, I will have to admit that she is gone.

"...?"

That makes me realize.

The inconsistency... even though I know nothing about her, I want her to stay.

A wooden-floored room with nothing unnecessary.

A dojo built only to train oneself in.

In this silent place, in the faint sunlight...

She is sitting there naturally.

"―――――"

A space filled with tranquility.

The sunlight shining in is white, and it makes her and the dojo into one.

I can see nothing amiss in her dignified posture.

Just by sitting there, she stiffens the air in the dojo.

But there's nothing cold about it.

It's because her figure is so pure, it makes me forget even about the cold winter air.

"―――, ―――"

Even the sound of my breath is a nuisance.

The girl, sitting Japanese-style in the corner of the dojo, is definitely the girl from last night.

The girl who appeared just before I was killed by Lancer, and the girl that mercilessly slashed him with her sword.

Her golden hair, that was reflecting the blue moonlight, is now one with the warm sunlight.

"―――――"

That really makes me remember.

This is exactly what I felt when I first saw her.

The girl clad in armor, slashing her sword to silently overwhelm her opponent,

I wasn't surprised by how out-of-world that scene was.

It doesn't matter what she's wearing. It probably wouldn't change even if she was covered in mud.

The girl that moved me deeply is still in front of me.

"―――――"

That is why I forget even to breathe and continue to stare at her.

Forgetting about Masters, the Holy Grail War and everything.

In this instant―――I have completely accepted Saber.

I do not know how long it was.

Saber opens her eyes as if awakening from sleep.

"―――Oh."

My disappointed voice echoes loudly through the dojo.

Saber stands up, perhaps noticing the sound.

"..."

I walk towards her, still not knowing what to say.

"You are awake, Shirou."

A calm voice.

Her voice, echoing through the dojo as if permeating it, is surprisingly suited to this place.

"Y―――Yeah. I just got up."

I answer with a dull head.

"Shirou? You seem pale, are you feeling ill?"

The golden-haired girl approaches me.

"Uh, n-no...! I'm feeling really good...!"

I quickly step back to get away from Saber.

"...?"

Looking away from Saber, who is tilting her head questioningly, I calm down my pounding heart.

"...Calm down. What am I so tense about―――!?"

I take a deep breath.

...But it doesn't seem to die down quickly. In fact, I don't think it ever will.[l]

"...Geez, why has she changed...?"

I complain without meaning to.

Saber's clothes have changed dramatically since yesterday.

She's wearing normal clothes, completely unlike her armor.

It's rather unexpected and I'm troubled by it.

...She is terribly beautiful.

I thought I figured that out yesterday, but it really hits me now.[l]

Perhaps her armor looked so surreal that I didn't notice yesterday.

But if she dresses like a girl, as a healthy guy, I'm troubled.

"Shirou."

I tense up the moment our eyes meet.

But I didn't look for her so as to not talk to her.

I'm troubled, but I can't stay quiet forever.

"It's Saber, right? This will be the first time we sit down and talk, but―――"

I make up my mind and talk to her.

―――And then.

"Shirou. Before that, there is something I would like to tell you about last night."

She interrupts my words with a sullenness that makes her earlier calmness seem like an illusion.

"――? All right, what is it?"

"It is about last night.

You are my Master. It is troubling if you take such an action. Battle is my work, so you must concentrate on your role. If you go and die in vain yourself, there is no way I can protect you."

Saber says so clearly.

―――That makes the tension I was feeling vanish.

"W-What do you mean!? You would have been slashed if I didn't do that!"

"In that case, I would have just died. It was not something you should have been hurt for. I will repeat myself. Please do not take such an action again. There is no need for my Master to protect me, and there is no reason for it either."

She speaks plainly.

It must be because she is speaking so practically.

"Wha―――don't be stupid. You don't need a reason to save a girl...!"

I reply unconsciously.

Maybe she was surprised at being yelled at, but she pauses for a moment as if I've done something unexpected. And then, she stares at me with indescribable dignity.

"Uh..."

I back up a bit being stared at.

Her look makes me realize that I've said something really out-of-place, and it embarrasses me.

"A-Anyway, I'm grateful that you brought me home. I'll thank you for that."

"You are welcome. It is natural for a Servant to protect her Master, but I am happy to be thanked. You are very polite."

"No. I'm not polite."

More importantly, there's something I need to clarify right now.

It's something I should have asked right after I got home yesterday.

If she is really my Servant,

And―――if she is really taking part in this war.

"Going back to our conversation, Saber. ...Oh, I'll ask formally, but can I call you Saber?"

"Yes. Since I have formed a contract with you as a Servant, I am your sword. I will follow your orders, defeat your enemies, and protect you."

Saber says so without the slightest hesitation.

There's no room for me to question her about it.

"Become my sword, huh? To win this Holy Grail War?"

"...? Is that not why you have summoned me?"

"No. I summoned you because―――"

I can't say it was by pure accident.

No, first of all, I didn't even summon her.

She just appeared when I was in danger, and saved me with her own decision.

The result is the situation we are in.

I became Saber's Master, and I was dragged into this thing called the Holy Grail War.

Not one bit of it was my intention.

I'm just an amateur magus that was dragged into this battle beyond my abilities―――

"―――! What of it?

...I've already convinced myself that I have to fight. I can't complain now."

I shake my head lightly and stop whining.

―――That's it.

A man has said he will fight.

So I cannot even talk about running away.

This will be the last time I will talk or think about whining.

No matter how the decision came, I have decided to fight.

"Shirou?"

"―――Oh, it's nothing.

But Saber, there's only a small chance of winning if you stay with me. I don't have the powers or the brains of Tohsaka, so tomorrow might end up like today. Are you okay with that?"

"Does that mean that you lack the will to fight?"

"I have the will. I just don't have the chance of victory, so I'm asking you if you're all right serving such a Master.

This is a battle I have decided to take on.

So―――"

I think it's wrong for someone to get hurt in my place.

Even though I'm weak, making Saber fight,

And―――

I can't stand letting a scene like that happen again.

"You are my Master, Shirou. This fact will not change. A Servant does not have the freedom to choose its Master."

"―――――"

That's true.

That's why Saber is my Servant right now.

Then I should try my best not to burden her too much.

"...All right. So you're content I'm your Master?"

"Yes. But Shirou, I will not allow defeat for my Master.

If you have no chance of victory, I will make one for you.

I will use every means possible to have you obtain the Holy Grail. That is why we follow the call of the summoning."

To obtain the Holy Grail, huh?

Tohsaka said Servants also have a wish they want granted.

So Saber must be no exception.

That is why she has no doubts.

But that means...

"...Hold on, Saber.

You said any means possible, right? Does that mean you do not care what measures you take to win the war? For example, attacking people to gain pow―――"

I cannot finish.

Saber is looking at me like I'm an enemy.

"Shirou, that is not a possibility.

I can only do those things I will allow myself to do. I cannot betray my beliefs. It is against the knight's oath to hurt those who are unarmed."

"But I must obey if you order so. In that case, you will have to use one of your Command Spells to compensate for treading inside me."

I am overwhelmed by her angered voice.

"―――――"

But still, I'm happy and relieved.

Her lack of doubt gave her the image of a cold fighting machine, but I know now that she is not a cold-blooded killer.

"―――Yeah, I won't let you do such a thing.

As you say, we have to do our best with what we can do. ...I'm really sorry. I insulted you without realizing it."

"Uh... no, I jumped to a hasty conclusion without knowing your intentions. You are not at fault, so please raise your head..."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I apologized without realizing it."

I raise my head.

"―――――"

I don't know what's funny, but Saber has a small smile on her face.

"...?"

Well, I'm glad she's smiling, so I won't ask her about it.

"...Oh, I forgot to tell you.

I said we'll do whatever we can, right? As one measure, I've decided to cooperate with Tohsaka for a while. Remember Archer's Master, who you were with for a while yesterday?"

"You mean Rin? ...I see, that is certainly an intelligent choice. There will be many things you can learn from her, until you become a suitable Master."

...Thank God.

If Saber agrees, I can proudly cooperate with Tohsaka.

The only other thing I need to ask her right now is―――

1) Which heroine is Saber?

2) Is she all right?

3) ...Where did you get those clothes?

Scene 07 - No concern for safetyEdit

I'm worried about Saber's body, after she was wounded so much.

"More importantly, Saber.

...Um, are you all right? The wound you took from Berserker was pretty bad."

"...? My body is just as it appears.

That wound was certainly one that would have led to my defeat, but it was not fatal. I finished healing it about an hour after Berserker left."

"Huh... then, you're completely healed now...?"

"Of course. But I am not back up to my normal condition yet.

Berserker's hit was a simple one, so it could be healed easily, but the wound made by Lancer's Noble Phantasm is different.

That lance must bear a special curse as the wound from him is not completely healed yet."

"―――――"

...Not completely healed, huh?

It doesn't look that way, but Saber isn't one to talk about her pain.

As long as I am fighting alongside Saber, I should pay attention and worry about her body.

Scene 08 - Saber`s circumstancesEdit

―――It would be about Saber's real name.

"Saber. I heard this from Tohsaka already, but Servants are magics that summon heroic spirits, right?

Then―――you have a real name that's not your class name Saber, right?"

"Yes. The name Saber represents why I am here in this time. It is not a name to represent my real identity."

"I see. Then what is your real name?

Tohsaka said it wouldn't be a battle unless I knew my own Servant's real name."

Servants are heroic spirits.

Their identities are heroes, famous in every age.

They hide their identities and the scope of their power with their class names.

A Servant's real name is something that should be kept hidden.

But it is also something the Master must know.

Because if one does not know which hero the Servant is, he does not know the Servant's potential.

Master and Servant are one.

They won't be able to fight fully if one keeps a secret from the other.

They shouldn't be able to fight fully, but―――

"―――Shirou, about that matter, please excuse my rudeness.

A summoned Servant must immediately inform their Master of their true name. ...But I cannot fulfill that oath."

"Saber...? Why can't you fulfill this oath?"

"This is what I believe is for the best. No matter how hard you try to hide my name, there are many ways to take the information from you.

Since your magic resistance is not high, mental intervention would be simple if the enemy was a superior magus. If you were under a spell, my real name could be revealed against your will.

I would like to prepare for that and not have my real name within your knowledge."

"Oh, I see. That's right. I would give it right away if they used suggestion on me."

And informing the Master of your real name is for a normal Master and Servant.

Even if I knew Saber's real name, I wouldn't be able to come up with an effective plan. Most of all, I don't care about it.

"All right. Let's keep it a secret then. We have to take care, since I'm inexperienced."

"It helps me if you say that. ...But then, I am not someone that famous. I should be a few ranks below Berserker, and it would not do too much even if my name were revealed..."

Saber murmurs in regret.

...That's bit unexpected. Saber has some human characteristics, and she regrets being inferior to Berserker.

"Isn't that alright? A trump is a trump because it's hidden. Your Master is weak like this, so I understand that you have to try everything.

...And Berserker, he's unfair.

There's nothing to be ashamed of. And―――from my point of view, you aren't inferior. You had that big wound, yet you were exchanging blows straight on."

"You are right. I suffered defeat last night, but the result should be different once my wound heals."

"Eh―――Uh, yeah. I hope... so."

I give an empty response and look away.

...That was a surprise attack.

When she smiles, Saber is―――

And then.

I hear a sound of something heavy falling at the door.

"Huh?"

I turn around, wondering what it was.

There...

...is Tohsaka with a big bag at her feet.

"Huh―――?"

My mind freezes.

Tohsaka, who supposedly went home, is at my dojo. She's wearing normal clothes for some reason, and why does she have that big bag―――?

"...Huh? What are you here for, Tohsaka?"

"I just went to go get my stuff from my house. It's natural, since I'll be living here from now on."

"...!?

"L-Live... you mean you, living in my house...!?"

"That's what cooperation means. ...What did you think our talk was about earlier?"

"Uh―――――um."

I'm so surprised I can't speak.

Something. I have to say something back, or something terrible is going to happen, but my head will not function.

"Where's my room? If you don't have one prepared, I'll choose one myself."

Still, the unexpected invader mercilessly continues the discussion.

"Ah―――hold on, that's―――"

Isn't this bad morally?

Look, Tohsaka is the idol at my school. Just having her in my house will cause a panic, so having her live here would be crazy and Fuji-Nee would kill me. Or maybe she's planning to drive me insane to reduce the number of Masters...!?

"Oh, why don't you prepare a room for her as well? Your Servant takes up space unlike my Archer, so you should give her a place to sleep. Well, I wouldn't mind if you guys shared the same bed."

Sharing the bed... that means sleeping in the same bed, right?

"Of course I won't! What are you saying while I'm not saying anything!? I wouldn't do such a thing, Saber is a girl...!"

"―――You're missing the point, but oh well. That's what Shirou says, Saber.

He says he doesn't like to be in the same room with a girl."

"..."

Not moving,

Saber makes a difficult face.

"That is not good, Shirou. Servants are to protect their Masters. The hours of sleep are the most crucial time for protecting you, so I cannot protect you unless I am in the same room."

"I'm in more trouble even if you say that! What are you thinking, are you two really girls!?"

"..."

"..."

Why?

Why are you two looking silently at me like that?

"...Hmm. Servants are Servants, so there's no need to treat them as humans. But I guess it's useless to tell Shirou that."

"――――"

My mouth, about to protest, stops.

The weird feeling I had when talking with Tohsaka in the living room returns.

―――Actually.

I've figured out the cause of this feeling.

"...Hold on, Tohsaka. Since when did you start calling me by my name?"

"Oh, am I? I wasn't really conscious of it, so it must have been a while ago."

"...It was. I think you've been calling me that for a while."

"I see. I'll be careful if you don't like that, but you don't like it?"

Tohsaka says so plainly, without realizing how I'm feeling.

...Geez, it's just like you said, Issei.

I think Tohsaka Rin is a real devil.

"...Fine. Call me whatever you like. I don't care, whichever you prefer is fine."

"Really? Then I'll do that."

"Rin, please do not end the conversation. We have not come up with a solution to the matter of the room for Shirou and I."

"Oh, of course, of course. But it'll be hard to stay in the same room with Shirou acting like that. There's no point in treating a Servant like a human, but why don't you give up, since Shirou doesn't want it?"

"That is incorrect. Shirou only said it would trouble him, and he did not say he did not want it."

"Well then. What do you say, Shirou?"

"―――――"

Hold on.

Why, after only a day, does she keep on calling me Shirou like I'm a cat she found?

...No, that's not the problem, but Saber's room is.

"Shirou, I will ask you again. It is a Servant's duty to guard you while you sleep. I believe you understand your position as a Master."

Uh... even if you glare at me like that, I can't do it.

"...No. I'll prepare a separate room for Saber.

Um, I'll try to prepare one as close to mine as possible, so please be happy with that."

"―――――"

"S-Scaring me won't work! As a man, I won't surrender to you on this. Saber, you should understand your situation better...!"

"Huh? That is why I am trying to protect my Master as a Servant―――"

"No, I mean about yourself...! Geez, if you don't understand, that's fine! If you say any more, I'll make you obey using my Command Spell...!"

I breathe out hard and intimidate Saber.

"...It is troubling if you use your Command Spell for such a thing. Our future is doomed if you use one of the three rights to order me not to protect you."

"Yeah. I'm sure Shirou would be the first and the last Master to do that."

Don't be stupid. I don't want to use it for this either.

"...I understand, I will follow my Master's plan. But what will you do when you are attacked by an enemy? Servants such as Assassin will close in without letting their presence become known. In such cases, will you be able to protect yourself until I arrive?"

"Well―――"

I can't claim I'll manage.

I was able to against Lancer, but that luck won't repeat itself.

"That would be impossible. This house has a boundary field that alerts us if an enemy enters. We won't be able to avoid a raid, but we should be able to detect a surprise attack. In that case, you would be able to protect him before he was attacked, so you can just go ahead and stay in a room you like."

"...That is certainly true, but..."

"How about next to Shirou's room? You're fine if she's not in your room, right, Emiya-kun?"

She pronounces the "Emiya-kun" ostentatiously.

"Tohsaka, that's just sophistry, you know?"

"It's a sound argument because I'm making it for your sake. Well, which room should I choose?"

Tohsaka walks to the house with her bag, as if telling us the conversation is over.

She looks cheerful like a student picking her room on a field trip.

"..."

"―――"

Perhaps because her actions are so selfish.

Saber and I just see her off with blank amazement.

We return to the main building.

First of all, I should show her around the house so she can choose her own room.

"This is the Japanese-style room. The back side has common rooms like the living room and the bathroom. And if you follow the open corridor to the outbuilding, you reach the guest rooms... It looks like Tohsaka went that way."

I explain as I walk.

Saber follows me silently without nodding. I'm not sure if she's listening or not.

"The map of the house is fine. Where is Shirou's room?"

"My room is this way. It's somewhat back there."

"Then please guide me that way. I must talk to you privately."

"Talk to me privately...?"

So she doesn't want Tohsaka to hear it?

Tohsaka is in the outbuilding, so I think this place is okay, but she is a Master after all.

Someone could overhear us, so the open corridor is no place to talk secretly.

"Here. This is my room."

"Wha―――this is Shirou's room?"

"Hm?"

Saber is surprised the moment she walks in.

"What? I don't think there's anything here that should be too surprising."

"No, there is nothing here to surprise me, as there is nothing here. Is this really your room, Shirou?"

"There's no point lying to you. I only come here to sleep, so it's natural there's nothing here."

"...I see. I was surprised. I thought you were a more assorted person."

Saber enters the Japanese-style room and touches the wall to check the feel of it.

It is a soft gesture, as if she understands the object's memory just by touching it.

"...I'm relieved. This is a desolate room, but that does not mean it is treated badly. This is a simple but warm place."

"Warm? ...Well, I guess so. I don't know if it's how the house is built, but this place is cool during the summer and warm during the winter. My father always said I took the good room."

"Yes, the room is the reflection of its owner, so I was worried about your spirit. But this will not change my impression of you now."

Saber says this with relief, but I don't understand what she wants to say.

"So? What did you want to talk privately about?"

"It is a bad thing. Something I do not want the other Masters to know at the very least."

"...Hm."

Judging by her expression, the bad thing must be our weakness.

"...I see. I see what you mean. I'll listen seriously, so go ahead."

"Yes, about that... this probably is not something we can solve.

We Servants maintain our body using the magical energy transferred from our Masters. That is why Servants require a Master. But―――"

"...I'm an incomplete Master, so I don't have enough magical energy for you to maintain your body?"

"No. It is not a problem if I receive even a small amount of magical energy from you. But I am not receiving any magical energy from you. The spiritual connection we ought to have is not present."

"―――"

So that means...

I, as the gasoline, am not sending any fuel for Saber to work as an engine?

"Saber, that's..."

"It is not your fault. I believe something happened during my summoning. Some fault occurred, and the line that should have connected was not connected."

"―――Some problem during the summoning..."

When Saber appeared, it wasn't anything like a summoning.

It was just an accident.

Since she was summoned like that, it'd be strange if there weren't anything wrong with her.

"...Hold on. Then what's going to happen? Since you can't replenish your magical energy, will you disappear?"

"Yes. If I use up the magical energy I have, I will not be able to stay in this world."

"I have battled three times already since my summoning.

My healing ability is a regeneration magic, so magical energy consumption will increase if I take damage. ...Let me see, I used about ten mature magi's worth of magical energy last night."

"―――"

I'm astonished.

Magical energy is reduced every time she fights and there's no way to restore it.

If she already used up that much magical energy, how much longer can she stay in this world―――?

"Do you understand, Master?

So I must try to use my magical energy as little as possible. If no magical energy is provided, I must sleep and suppress my magical energy usage."

"Sleep... um, will your magical energy replenish if you sleep?"

"...I do not know. But at the very least, I will not consume any magical energy while I am asleep.

So I wish for you to allow me to sleep as much as possible. I will not be able to constantly protect you, but I would like you to understand that this is a measure necessary for us to win."

"Oh―――"

I sigh with relief.

...Thank God. If that's all it is, I'll accept all she wants.

"Of course that's all right. You can rest when you get tired. If that allows you to stay longer, that's so much better."

"Then I will sleep often from now on, so please do not leave the house while I am doing so. If you are attacked somewhere far from here, I will not be able to come and protect you immediately."

"It would be a different story if I could leap through space, but Servants with such an ability are rare.

To call me from a distant place would require backup from the Command Spell, so I would like you to try to stay near me."

"...Hm."

As much as I'd like to do that, I can't nod.

I can't imagine living with Saber, and most of all, I have my own life as well.

"...I'll try. But are you sure that's all?

If you sleep, you―――"

"It should not be a problem. I cannot be certain since this has never happened to me, but I did not fight even seven times last time. Even if I do not defeat them, other Servants defeat other Servants."

"I see. So not everyone has to fight all the other Servants. If all goes well, we can end this war pretty easily."

The only people I am going to fight are those with inhuman attitudes.

I'm sure that not all of the seven Masters are like that.

Tohsaka is ready to fight, but she would follow the rules of the magi.

So the five remaining Masters―――if they all have humane attitudes, I won't have to fight.

Saber said she didn't even fight seven times last time, so this time―――

"Huh?"

Hold on.

Even fight... seven times... last time?

"Hold on, Saber. Um, was it Saber too last time? No, I mean, were you in the last Holy Grail War as well...!?"

"This is the second time I have participated in the Holy Grail War.

I was Saber too at that time. There are heroic spirits that attribute to several classes, but I only correspond to the class of Saber."

"―――――"

Tohsaka mentioned...

That out of the seven, Saber is the most powerful Servant.

And this girl is saying she has become that twice in a row.

"Then... did you remain until the end last time?"

"Of course. I had no constraints last time, so I did not fall to any Servants."

Saber says this as if it's just something natural.

That makes me realize even more,

that I have been given a sword I do not deserve.

"...Geez. Then you must be full of complaints with someone like me as your Master."

"I only fulfill the duties given to me. If I can obtain the Holy Grail, I have no complaints about my Master."

"I see. That's a relief, but still―――"

She was undefeated last time, but she has already suffered two wounds this time.

In her condition, unable to replenish magical energy, she always has to think about her remaining magical energy.

The result of a battle with such a burden was...

...That image of her covered in blood.

"―――――"

That image is engraved in my mind.

The image of a girl smaller than me, covered miserably in blood.

"Shirou, such regret is useless."

"Huh―――?"

Saber's voice brings me back.

When I raise my head, Saber's expression is serious.

"It is not as if I suffered no defeat.

I am your Servant now because I did not fully win. I am used to taking wounds, so it is not something you should mourn over."

"Used to...? Even wounds close to fatal?"

"Yes. To wield a sword means to take injury as well. That should be the same for you too. There is no reason for just me to avoid harm."

"That's―――true. But are you saying that you don't mind getting hurt?"

"If it does not result in death. If I die, I will not be able to protect my Master."

"...What is that? So you're saying you don't mind getting hurt to protect your Master?"

"That is the role of the Servant.

...Rin's words are certainly correct. There is no need to treat Servants as humans. We are a tool to protect our Master. You must understand that."

Saying so, Saber walks to the sliding screen.

Beyond it is the side room.

This room was enough for me, so I never used it.

"I will be getting some sleep. I will wake up at dinnertime, so please let me know if you are going outside."

She quietly opens and closes the sliding door.

――We are a tool to protect our Master.

You must understand that―――

"...What is that?"

That pisses me off.

But I can't call out to her, so I just consider her words in my mind.

Scene 09 - Funny clothesEdit

―――It should be about those clothes of hers.

"By the way Saber. I want to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Where did you get those clothes? I was surprised that you were wearing something different from yesterday."

Actually, I'm still surprised.

"They are something Rin has prepared for me. Since I cannot turn into spirit form, she gave me these so that I would not attract attention."

"―――Oh, I see."

"What about them?"

"Well, yeah, um..."

I try to say they look good on her, but I stop myself.

If I said such a thing, I'd blush red as a tomato.

"Shirou?"

"Uh... um, well... yeah, um... oh, yesterday's armor!

Yeah, I was wondering what happened to the armor you were wearing yesterday!"

"You do not need to worry about it. I have control of when I wear the armor, so I have it off while I am wearing these clothes.

That armor is woven by my magical energy. I can call it forth as it is needed."

"―――――"

I can only sigh in admiration.

...Anyways, it is true that she would draw attention in her armor.

So with the way Saber's dressed now, I should be able to persuade people in the neighborhood that she is a relative of Kiritsugu.

...Well, I would have to do so anyway.

Scene 10 - Saber`s circumstancesEdit

And then.

I hear the sound of something heavy falling at the door.

"Huh?"

I turn around, wondering what it was.

There...

is Tohsaka with a big bag at her feet.

"Huh―――?"

My mind freezes.

Tohsaka, who supposedly went home, is at my dojo, and she's wearing normal clothes for some reason, and why does she have that big bag―――?

"...Huh? What are you here for, Tohsaka?"

"I just went to go get my stuff from my house. It's natural, since I'll be living here from now on."

"Wha...!?

L-Live... you mean you, living in my house...!?"

"That's what cooperation means. ...What did you think our talk was about earlier?"

"Uh―――――Uh."

I'm so surprised I can't speak.

Something. I have to say something back, or something terrible is going to happen, but my head will not function.

"Where is my room? If you don't have one prepared, I'll choose one myself."

Still, the unexpected invader mercilessly continues the discussion.

"Ah――― hold on, that's―――"

Isn't this bad, morally?

Look, Tohsaka is the idol at my school. Just having her in my house will cause a panic, so having her live here would be crazy and Fuji-Nee would kill me. Or maybe she's planning to drive me insane to reduce the number of Masters...!?

"Oh, why don't you prepare a room for her as well? Your Servant takes up space unlike my Archer, so you should give her a place to sleep. Well, I wouldn't mind if you guys shared the same bed."

Sharing the bed... that means sleeping in the same bed, right?

"Of course I won't! What are you saying while I'm not saying anything!? I wouldn't do such a thing, Saber is a girl...!"

"―――You're missing the point, but oh well. That's what Shirou says, Saber.

He says he doesn't like to be in the same room with a girl."

"..."

Not moving,

Saber makes a difficult face.

"That is not good, Shirou. Servants are to protect their Masters. The hours of sleep are the most crucial time for protecting you, so I cannot protect you unless I am in the same room."

"I'm in more trouble even if you say that! What are you thinking, are you two really girls!?"

"..."

"..."

Why?

Why are you two looking silently at me like that?

"...Hmm. Servants are Servants, so there's no need to treat them as humans. But I guess it's useless to tell Shirou that."

"――――"

My mouth, about to protest, stops.

The weird feeling I had when talking with Tohsaka in the living room returns.

―――Actually.

I've figured out the cause of this feeling.

"...Hold on, Tohsaka. Since when did you start calling me by my name?"

"Oh, am I? I wasn't really conscious of it, so it must have been a while ago."

"...It was. I think you've been calling me that for a while."

"I see. I'll be careful if you don't like that, but don't you like it?"

Tohsaka says so plainly, without realizing what I'm feeling.

...Geez, it's just like you said, Issei.

I think Tohsaka Rin is a real devil.

"...Fine. Call me whatever you like. I don't care, whichever you prefer is fine."

"Really? Then I'll do that."

"Rin, please do not end the conversation. We have not come up with a solution to the matter of the room for Shirou and I."

"Oh, of course, of course. But it'll be hard to stay in the same room with Shirou acting like that. There's no point in treating a Servant like a human, but why don't you give up since Shirou doesn't want it?"

"That is incorrect. Shirou only said it would trouble him, and he did not say he did not want it."

"Well then. What do you say, Shirou?"

"―――――"

Hold on.

Why, after only a day, does she keep on calling me Shirou like I'm a cat she found?

...No, that's not the problem, but Saber's room is.

"Shirou, I will ask you again. It is a Servant's duty to guard you while you sleep. I believe you understand your position as a Master."

Uh... even if you glare at me like that, I can't do it.

"...No. I'll prepare a separate room for Saber.

Um, I'll try to prepare one as close to mine as possible, so please be happy with that."

"―――――"

"S-Scaring me won't work! As a man, I won't surrender to you on this. Saber, you should understand your situation better...!"

"Huh? That is why I am trying to protect my Master as a Servant―――"

"No, I mean about yourself...! Geez, if you don't understand, that's fine! If you say any more, I'll make you obey using my Command Spell...!"

I breathe out hard and intimidate Saber.

"...It is troubling if you use your Command Spell for such a thing. Our future is doomed if you use one of the three rights to order me not to protect you."

"Yeah. I'm sure Shirou would be the first and the last Master to do that."

Don't be stupid. I don't want to use it for this either.

"...I understand, I will follow my Master's plan. But what will you do when you are attacked by an enemy? Servants such as Assassin will close in without letting their presence become known. In such cases, will you be able to protect yourself until I arrive?"

"Well―――"

I can't claim I'll manage.

I was able to against Lancer, but that luck won't repeat itself.

"That would be impossible. This house has a boundary field that alerts us if an enemy enters. We won't be able to avoid a raid, but we should be able to detect a surprise attack. In that case, you would be able to protect him before he was attacked, so you can just go ahead and stay in a room you like."

"...That is certainly true, but..."

"How about next to Shirou's room? You're fine if she's not in your room, right, Emiya-kun?"

She pronounces the "Emiya-kun" ostentatiously.

"Tohsaka, that's just sophistry, you know?"

"It's a sound argument because I'm making it for your sake. Well, which room should I choose?"

Tohsaka walks to the house with her bag, as if telling us the conversation is over.

She looks cheerful like a student picking her room on a field trip.

"..."

"―――"

Perhaps because her actions are so selfish.

Saber and I just see her off with blank amazement.

We return to the main building.

First of all, I should show her around the house so she can choose her own room.

"This is the Japanese-style room. The back side has common rooms like the living room and the bathroom. And if you follow the open corridor to the outbuilding, you reach the guest rooms... It looks like Tohsaka went that way."

I explain as I walk.

Saber follows me silently without nodding. I'm not sure if she's listening or not.

"The map of the house is fine. Where is Shirou's room?"

"My room is this way. It's somewhat back there."

"Then please guide me that way. I must talk to you privately."

"Talk to me privately...?"

So she doesn't want Tohsaka to hear it?

Tohsaka is in the outbuilding, so I think this place is okay, but she is a Master after all.

Someone could overhear us, so the open corridor is no place to talk secretly.

"Here. This is my room."

"Wha―――this is Shirou's room?"

"Hm?"

Saber is surprised the moment she walks in.

"What? I don't think there's anything here that should be too surprising."

"No, there is nothing here to surprise me, as there is nothing here. Is this really your room, Shirou?"

"There's no point lying to you. I only come here to sleep, so it's natural there's nothing here."

"...I see. I was surprised. I thought you were a more assorted person."

Saber enters the Japanese-style room and touches the wall to check the feel of it.

It is a soft gesture, as if she understands the object's memory just by touching it.

"...I'm relieved. This is a desolate room, but that does not mean it is treated badly. This is a simple but warm place."

"Warm? ...Well, I guess so. I don't know if it's how the house is built, but this place is cool during the summer and warm during the winter. My father always said I took the good room."

"Yes, the room is the reflection of its owner, so I was worried about your spirit. But this will not change my impression of you now."

Saber says this with relief, but I don't understand what she wants to say.

"So? What did you want to talk privately about?"

"I have two things. Both are something I would like to keep a secret between us."

"Well, I don't mind if you say so, but tell me what it's about. I can't tell if it's something good or bad."

"They are both bad. At the very least, it is something I do not want other Masters finding out."

"Hm."

Judging by her expression, the bad thing must be our weakness.

"... I see. I see what you mean. I'll listen seriously, so go ahead."

"Yes. First of all, I would like you to forgive me for not being able to accomplish the first obligation of a Servant."

"Hm? The first obligation of a Servant?"

"To tell you of my identity. Have you not heard about it from Rin?"

"Tell me your identity―――oh, you mean your real name."

Servants are heroic spirits.

Their identities are heroes, famous in every age.

They hide their identities and the scope of their power with their class names.

A Servant's real name is something that should be kept hidden.

But it is also something the Master must know.

Because if one does not know which hero the Servant is, he does not know the Servant's potential.

Master and Servant are one.

They won't be able to fight fully if one keeps a secret from the other.

―――Well, that's just how it would be if I were a normal Master.

Even if I knew Saber's real name, I wouldn't be able to come up with an effective plan. Most of all, I don't care about it.

"Hm. I'm fine with that, but why?"

"This is what I believe is for the best. No matter how hard you try to hide my name, there are many ways to take the information from you.

Since your magic resistance is not high, mental intervention would be simple if the enemy was a superior magus. I would like to prepare for that, and not have my real name within your knowledge."

"Oh, I see. That's right. I would give it right away if they used suggestion on me. All right, keep it a secret in that case."

"It helps me if you say that. ...But then, I am not someone that famous. I should be a few ranks below Berserker, and it would not do too much even if my name were revealed..."

Saber murmurs in regret.

...That's bit unexpected. Saber has some human characteristics, and she regrets being inferior to Berserker.

"Isn't that alright? A trump is a trump because it's hidden. Your Master is weak like this, so I understand that you have to try everything.

...And Berserker, he's unfair.

There's nothing to be ashamed of. And―――from my point of view, you aren't inferior. You had that big wound, yet you were exchanging blows straight on."

"You are right. I suffered defeat last night, but the result should be different once my wound heals."

"Right? Okay then, that's the end of the first matter.

What's the second one about?"

"Yes, about that... this probably is not something we can solve.

We Servants maintain our body using the magical energy transferred from our Masters. That is why Servants require a Master. But―――"

"...I'm an incomplete Master, so I don't have enough magical energy for you to maintain your body?"

"No. It is not a problem if I receive even a small amount of magical energy from you. But I am not receiving any magical energy from you. The spiritual connection we ought to have is not present."

"―――"

So that means...

I, as the gasoline, am not sending any fuel for Saber to work as an engine?

"Saber, that's..."

"It is not your fault. I believe something happened during my summoning. Some fault occurred, and the line that should have connected was not connected."

"―――Some problem during the summoning..."

When Saber appeared, it wasn't anything like a summoning.

It was just an accident.

Since she was summoned like that, it'd be strange if there weren't anything wrong with her.

"...Hold on. Then what's going to happen? Since you can't replenish your magical energy, will you disappear?"

"Yes. If I use up the magical energy I have, I will not be able to stay in this world."

"I have battled three times already since my summoning.

My healing ability is a regeneration magic, so magical energy consumption will increase if I take damage. ...Let me see, I used about ten mature magi's worth of magical energy last night."

"―――"

I'm astonished.

Magical energy is reduced every time she fights and there's no way to restore it.

If she already used up that much magical energy, how much longer can she stay in this world―――?

"Do you understand, Master?

So I must try to use my magical energy as little as possible. If no magical energy is provided, I must sleep and suppress my magical energy usage."

"Sleep... um, will your magical energy replenish if you sleep?"

"...I do not know. But at the very least, I will not consume any magical energy while I am asleep.

So I wish for you to allow me to sleep as much as possible. I will not be able to constantly protect you, but I would like you to understand that this is a measure necessary for us to win."

"Oh―――"

I sigh with relief.

...Thank God. If that's all it is, I'll accept all she wants.

"Of course that's all right. You can rest when you get tired. If that allows you to stay longer, that's so much better."

"Then I will sleep often from now on, so please do not leave the house while I am doing so. If you are attacked somewhere far from here, I will not be able to come and protect you immediately."

"It would be a different story if I could leap through space, but Servants with such an ability are rare.

To call me from a distant place would require backup from the Command Spell, so I would like for you to try to stay near me."

"...Hm."

As much as I'd like to do that, I can't nod.

I can't imagine living with Saber, and most of all, I have my own life as well.

"...I'll try. But are you sure that's all?

If you sleep, you―――"

"It should not be a problem. I cannot be certain since this has never happened to me, but I did not fight even seven times last time. Even if I do not defeat them, other Servants defeat other Servants."

"I see. So not everyone has to fight all the other Servants. If all goes well, we can end this war pretty easily."

The only people I am going to fight are those with inhuman attitudes.

I'm sure that not all of the seven Masters are like that.

Tohsaka is ready to fight, but she would follow the rules of the magi.

So the five remaining Masters―――if they all have humane attitudes, I won't have to fight.

Saber said she didn't even fight seven times last time, so this time―――

"Huh?"

Hold on.

Even fight... seven times... last time?

"Hold on, Saber. Um, was it Saber too last time? No, I mean, were you in the last Holy Grail War as well...!?"

"This is the second time I have participated in the Holy Grail War.

I was Saber too at that time. There are heroic spirits that attribute to several classes, but I only correspond to the class of Saber."

"―――――"

Tohsaka mentioned...

That out of the seven, Saber is the most powerful Servant.

And this girl is saying she has become that twice in a row.

"Then... did you remain until the end last time?"

"Of course. I had no constraints last time, so I did not fall to any Servants."

Saber says this as if it's just something natural.

That makes me realize even more,

that I have been given a sword I do not deserve.

"...Geez. Then you must be full of complaints with someone like me as your Master."

"I only fulfill the duties given to me. If I can obtain the Holy Grail, I have no complaints about my Master."

"I see. That's a relief, but still―――"

She was undefeated last time, but she has already suffered two wounds this time.

In her condition, unable to replenish magical energy, she always has to think about her remaining magical energy.

The result of a battle with such a burden was...

...That image of her covered in blood.

"―――――"

That image is engraved in my mind.

The image of a girl smaller than me, covered miserably in blood.

"Shirou, such regret is useless."

"Huh―――?"

Saber's voice brings me back.

When I raise my head, Saber's expression is serious.

"It is not as if I suffered no defeat.

I am your Servant now because I did not fully win. I am used to taking wounds, so it is not something you should mourn over."

"Used to...? Even wounds close to fatal?"

"Yes. To wield a sword means to take injury as well. That should be the same for you too. There is no reason for just me to avoid harm."

"That's―――true. But are you saying that you don't mind getting hurt?"

"If it does not result in death. If I die, I will not be able to protect my Master."

"...What is that? So you're saying you don't mind getting hurt to protect your Master?"

"That is the role of the Servant.

...Rin's words are certainly correct. There is no need to treat Servants as humans. We are a tool to protect our Master. You must understand that."

Saying so, Saber walks to the sliding screen.

Beyond it is the side room.

This room was enough for me, so I never used it.

"I will be getting some sleep. I will wake up at dinnertime, so please let me know if you are going outside."

She quietly opens and closes the sliding door.

――We are a tool to protect our Master.

You must understand that―――

"...What is that?"

That pisses me off.

But I can't call out to her, so I just consider her words in my mind.

Scene 11 - Buddy Saber, buddy RinEdit

I sit on the porch and look up at the blue sky absent-mindedly.

I'm not like Saber who went to bed already during the day, but I need rest too.

Even though my nausea has gone away, I still feel terrible.

And on top of that, my shoulders are heavy from all the unexpected developments.

"―――――Phew."

I take a deep breath and look over the yard.

I've heard what I needed to hear, but the fact that I still don't know anything doesn't change.

My Senpai as a magus, and an official Master, Tohsaka is...

"Hey, do you have an extra cushion? And a beaker and a protractor?"

...Is intently searching my house for things.

"...You can take the cushion in the next room.

But a normal household doesn't have beakers nor protractors."

"Huh? I can't believe it. A magus should always keep experimental tools around."

Leaving that complaint, she goes back to the outbuilding busily.

"...I guess she's serious."

I take another deep breath.

I guess it has already been decided that Tohsaka is going to stay at my place.

When I went over there earlier, there was a sign that said,

"Remodeling in progress: Do not enter"

on the door of the best room in there.

"...Yeah. The outbuilding's pretty far away, so there's no problem."

Just having Saber around causes some tension, so if Tohsaka was near me too, I wouldn't get any peace.

Anyways, there's some distance between us. Even if we are connected by a hallway, it's just like a house next door, so nothing should happen unless I go there myself.

...Oh, but we'll see each other at meals.

And we only have the one bath, so we'll have to decide how to use it. No, thinking about that, Saber is a girl, too, so―――

"Idiot, what am I thinking...!?"

Shaking my head, I lie down in the corridor.

"―――Phew."

I sigh once again and stare up at the sky.

Maybe I'm tired, but doing all this makes me sleepy.

"Man, just―――"

...Do what you like. Becoming desperate, I close my eyes.

...Maybe that comment helped.

I fall asleep the moment I close my eyes.

Later, Saber, Tohsaka, and I are in the living room.

I just woke up.

Saber was in this living room,

and Tohsaka just finished her remodeling.

By the way...

This was the guest room a few hours ago.

And now...

"Shirou, how do you use the air conditioner?"

The scene I saw when I was called was...

...This.

"...Man."

How can I put this... I think I may have allied with a terrible person.

"..."

I can't calm down.

These two are complete outsiders.

I rarely have guests at this house, so that must make the situation even stranger.

No, first of all.

The appearances of these two don't really fit this Japanese-style house.

"..."

Well, it's about seven o'clock now.

Even though we're all in the living room, all of us staying quiet like this is not good for my mental well-being.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to talk about what to do from now on."

"Hold on. I want to decide on something before that. All right?"

"Uh―――sure. What is it?"

"About dinner. Shirou, you live alone, right?"

"...? Well, yeah."

"Then you have cooked for yourself, right?"

"Of course. I'll get hungry if I don't eat."

"I see. Then I have a proposal. How about we take turns preparing dinner? We'll be living together for a while, so that should be helpful, right?"

"...Hmm. You're right. I was thinking of continuing as usual, but if you're going to be living here, you're just like family. It's normal for you to cook, and it'll be easier on me too."

"Then it's decided. So, let's say it's Shirou's turn today.

It's late already, so let's have our meeting after dinner."

"Huh? Well, I don't mind taking turns for dinner, but what are we going to do about breakfast? Will we be taking turns too?"

"Oh, breakfast's fine. I don't eat breakfast."

"―――What's that? Don't be ridiculous. You won't grow if you don't eat breakfast."

"Mind your own business. Don't cut into my lifestyle.

...Anyways, you'll be preparing dinner! I won't talk unless you cook something good, okay?"

Tohsaka glares at me irritatedly.

"...All right. I'll make something... Saber, you're eating too, right?"

"Certainly, if you will prepare some for me. Food is an important source of energy."

"All right. Then be good, you two."

I grab the apron and go to the kitchen.

Fortunately, there's about three people's worth of ingredients in the refrigerator.

I started cooking rice when I woke up, so it should be done in about half an hour.

I glance at Tohsaka and Saber from the kitchen.

"...Hm."

They look like they'd prefer western meals over Japanese food.

It's unlikely that Saber, let alone Tohsaka, will understand the tastes of tofu and natto.

"No, more importantly, Saber might not be able to use chopsticks."

I ponder this for a second, but I can't help it.

There's only a limited range of dishes I can make with what's in the fridge.

Anyways, there's some tofu.

After thinking for a bit, I decide to make some deep-fried tofu. For soup, I'll make miso soup with seaweed and tofu.

I have some chicken, so I'll make teriyaki out of it and make that the main dish.

I drain the water off the tofu, season the chicken, and cut the Japanese white radish while I'm at it to make salad. I grate the white radish, cook some green peppers―――

"Are your plans from now on determined, Rin?"

"Who knows? I can't say much since I don't have any information, but I think it's most important to find out about the other Masters.

There are four more Masters. I want to search for them without them realizing I'm a Master, but it probably won't go perfectly."

...Hm.

I told them to be good, so what's with that dangerous conversation?

Can't they see that I'm busy making dinner for the three of u―――no, they aren't even looking.

"Tohsaka! Not four, five! The only Masters we know are you and me!"

I yell, holding the big pot for the deep-fried tofu.

"What are you talking about? You, me, and Ilyasviel makes three. Did you already forget about Berserker?"

"―――Oh."

...Oh yeah, that girl is a Master too.

Berserker was so strong that I forgot, but still―――I can't believe a girl that small is a Master who mercilessly tried to kill us.

"I understand. You're you, so I bet you didn't see her as an enemy. It's fine, so concentrate on the cooking. It'll be a problem if I can't judge how good you are."

"Uh?"

I don't know how my cooking skill affects her, but what she says is correct.

The preparation will be done soon, so I should concentrate on finishing dinner now.

"Ilyasviel... you must mean Berserker's Master.

"Rin, you seemed to know her."

"...Yeah, I know her name. Einzbern is a magus family lineage that has almost made it to the Holy Grail a few times."

"...So they are well-accustomed to the Holy Grail War?"

"I would think so. I don't know about the others yet, but I can't be wrong in saying that Ilyasviel is our biggest obstacle. Usually, Berserker is a class chosen to strengthen a weak hero.

It takes sanity away as compensation for strengthening the hero, but to control such an 'insane Servant' requires enormous amounts of magical energy.[l]

For example, if you became Berserker―――"

"I would not be able to talk like I am doing now. Removing all roles as a collaborator and specializing in battle is how Berserker is. But that is like subduing a wounded lion. A normal magus will not be able to control it."

"I'll bet. A normal magus cannot control Berserker even when some minor hero becomes it.

But Ilyasviel summoned a top-grade hero, made him Berserker, and controlled him completely.

...It's irritating, but her ability as a Master is on a completely different level."

"...I feel the same way. Our current problem is that this exact Master is after us."

"Yeah. My Archer hasn't healed enough to return to battle. How about you, Saber? Is your injury okay now?"

"...It will not be a problem if I am to fight normally, but I am not healed enough to fight Berserker.

The injury from the battle against Berserker is healed, but it seems it will take longer to heal the wound I received from Lancer."

"I see. Then I guess all we can do is wait and see for now."

"I have a suggestion about that. I hear Archer has sharp eyes. Would it be wise to have him keep watch around the house?"

"That's what I've been planning to do. I'll have him keep watch on the roof, so we should know right away if anyone strange is approaching this place. This house has a boundary field that warns of intruders, so our defenses are perfect.

...Though, if Berserker comes and attacks us, all we can do is run."

The two are continuing on without me.

"―――"

I'm a bit annoyed.

I'm making dinner, so why are they talking without me?

First of all, Tohsaka is too friendly with Saber.

...Well, it's true that Tohsaka isn't that friendly with me, so it helps if Saber talks to her, but――――

"―――Hm?"

The face reflected in the glass of the kitchen cabinet looks disappointed.

...That's weird. Why am I angry?

"―――All right."

I prepare the dishes for the three of us and put the prepared dinner on the tray.

I move to the living room.

"Geez, don't talk about dangerous stuff during dinnertime."

I put the tray in front of Tohsaka.

"Huh? What are you angry about, Shirou? Oh, should I have at least helped carrying it out?"

"I'm not angry. But weren't you not going to be friendly?"

I glare at her.

Tohsaka goes "huh?", and after that...

...Makes a frightening smile.

"We were just deciding on the structure for cooperation. Don't worry, I won't steal your Saber."

"―――!"

I can tell my face is blushing.

I can tell what I'm angry about after Tohsaka tells me.

"Y-Y-You―――"

"Oh, was I mistaken? Then I'm sorry, Emiya-kun."

"Guh, you... oh, just keep talking!"

I retreat to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

...Uhh, she really got me.

Tohsaka is still smiling and Saber is expressionless as always.

...Man. I'm really worried about whether we can continue with this member...

In that way, dinner starts.

"―――――"

I'm silent.

With what happened earlier, it annoys me to talk to Tohsaka, and I'm too embarrassed to even look at Saber.

"..."

Saber eats dinner silently.

Her gestures are elegant, and I can't possibly imagine she was swinging around a sword.

And, well, how should I put this...

"...Hmm. ...Hmm, hmm."

She nods every time she eats something she hasn't eaten before.

Her gestures are strange.

It must be her way of expressing that it's good.

By the way, she is able to use the chopsticks.

On the other hand, Tohsaka is...

"All right, I'll win...!"

She clenches her fist after taking a bite.

"Fufu, wait until tomorrow, Emiya Shirou...!"

She shakes her clenched fist.

"―――――"

God.

Have I done something bad?

"Um, about what you guys were talking about."

"Hm?"

The two both raise their heads.

"―――"

Hold on. Hold on hold on hold on hold on.

Even one of them is enough to tense me up, so they shouldn't both react.

"What are you referring to?"

"...About what to do from now on. You guys were talking about it while I was cooking."

"About searching for other Masters for now?"

"Yeah, that. I was wondering what exactly you were going to do?"

"Well... we can only look for them slowly.

Oh, yeah. Can you at least sense other magi's presence? It'll be easy if that's the case."

"No. I went to the same school as you for two years and I still didn't realize you were a magus, Tohsaka."

"Just as I thought... Well, that's fine. The others would be hiding their presence, so it should be impossible to find them from their traces anyways.

How about you, Saber? I hear Servants can detect other Servants."

"I can somewhat, but only when they are using their abilities nearby. In my case, I can only detect them within about a two hundred meter radius."

"I see. Then we'll have to wait for their actions or find some place where it seems strange. If a Master acts, their traces should remain. So that means we are going to try to find those."

"―――So, are you saying we should search throughout the town?"

"No, you shouldn't do that. They'll be searching too, so that'll tell them right away that you're a Master."

"For now, we shouldn't take the initiative until we are prepared.

Go through life as you were and don't let them know that you're a Master.

Hide the Command Spell so no one will see it.

Try not to go to desolate places.

Come home before dark.

And, what else..."

"Please try to take your Servant with you when you go outside. Can Archer guard you, Rin?"

"I guess he can do that much. I'll have him ready in spirit form, so it should be okay. The problem is―――"

"My Master."

"Right. Are you listening, Shirou? Take Saber with you when you go anywhere. It's our rule to stay out of people's sight, but some idiot might attack us in the middle of the day.

Have Saber with you in case of things like that."

"―――All right. I'll try."

I respond without interest.

I understand what she's saying, but I'm resistant to being with Saber all the time.

I feel nervous talking to Tohsaka, but Saber makes me even more nervous.

...No, it's wrong to say I'm nervous.

I'm just bad at talking with Saber.

"What is it?"

"―――Nothing. I'll give you more, so give me your bowl."

"No, I am fine. It was very good, Shirou."

"―――!"

I look away before I realize.

...I can't even look at her normally, so how can I stay with her all the time?

"Oh, it's no good, though. Saber can't become a spirit, so she won't be able to follow you to school."

"School...? Are you a student, Shirou?"

"That's right... Oh, Saber isn't a student, so she can't enter the school... She'll just have to stay here while I go to school."

"...Can't you not go to school, Shirou?"

"I can't. If you want me to live normally, I have to go to school. And there's no danger at school. There aren't many places with that many people."

"But..."

"It's all right, Saber. I'll be at school too, so I'll back him up in case of emergencies."

"I'm saying there won't be any emergencies."

So I declare.

"...I understand. If Master says so, I will obey."

Saber nods, though she looks discontent.

The night wears on.

It seems Tohsaka has prepared and taken her bath while I was cleaning up after dinner.

Geez, it seems she's really selfish from her first day here.

"...I should seize the initiative from now on..."

I know that, but seizing the initiative from her seems really difficult.

"...Man. On the subject of difficulties, there's one more that's giving me trouble..."

No, rather, the main problem.

Tohsaka will understand if I talk to her, but this person doesn't seem to understand however much I talk to her.

"...Saber, huh? I know she's not a bad person but..."

Saber is back in her room.

Tohsaka should be resting in her room in the outbuilding.

I'm the only one in the living room.

There's still time until bedtime, so I should talk to Saber.

...Honestly, I have to get over my inability to talk to her, or I'm worried about our future.

First of all, ignoring her being a Servant and all, she is a girl from a younger age.

There are a lot of things I'll find out from talking to her, and most of all...

"...I have to get used to her, or Tohsaka will constantly make fun of me..."

Yeah, that's troubling.

It's troubling, so I should be able to talk to her more lightheartedly.

Scene 12 - Is my Master aptitude low?Edit

I return to my room.

Next door, past this one small sheet, is Saber's room.

"...Saber, are you awake?"

"I am awake. Is something wrong, Master?"

Opening the sliding screen silently, Saber enters.

"―――Uh."

I hold onto my heart, pounding from having her actually in front of me.

...Calm down. I'm just going to talk to her as a Master.

"Shirou? You do not look so well. Have your wounds opened up?"

"Uh―――no, that's not it. I'm fine already. Are you fine?"

"Yes, there is no problem. With my current condition, it should take some time to fully heal, but I am still above my average. I should be able to match anyone other than Berserker."

Saber declares so.

It's not confidence or boasting.

She is probably just telling the truth.

"―――――"

I have no response.

Saber's statement should be encouraging to a Master, but I―――I don't want such a slender girl to fight.

"Um... I'll ask you something. Don't you have any other objective other than fighting? You're in this time, so don't you have anything else you want to do?"

"Other objectives...? I do not have any such things. Servants are only summoned to fight.

Any other objectives are useless. Your statements are misdirected."

I thought so.

I'm pretty much asking one who was summoned to fight, not to fight.

It's not that I want to tell her that.

Well, how should I put this―――Saber is lacking in humanity.

It would be fine if she were only going to fight, but she's in front of me as an actual person.

So I can't allow her to just fight.

If Saber is actually here, I have to have her do something she enjoys.

"Hey, Saber. Servants are heroes from the past, right? So―――"

I stop myself before I ask her what she was like before.

'―――I cannot tell you my real name.'[r]

Saber said that before as a secret between us.

So even if I asked her about her past, she wouldn't answer.

"Shirou? It is not good to stop what you have begun to say. I shall answer if it is necessary."

"―――No, forget about it. I was just about to say something stupid."

I say that, averting my gaze.

...It really was something stupid.

I shouldn't have been interested in Saber's true identity, and she refused because she couldn't tell me.

If I bring it up again, it will only prove that I'm a no-good Master, repeating a useless question.

"..."

But what else is there to talk about besides that?

If I can't ask about Saber, the only thing that remains is about me.

...That would be even more meaningless though.

"―――Hm."

Now, I'm just gonna do what I want.

If I can't ask about her true identity, I'll get ready to have her look at me strangely, and I'll ask about things such as what she likes and what she wants for breakfast and―――

"Shirou. If you do not have any questions, may I ask you?"

"Huh―――you can, but what?"

"About yesterday. You were cut by Berserker while trying to save me. You remember that, is that correct?"

"I remember... what? You want to continue this morning's conversation? I know it was a thoughtless action, so don't remind me about it. It makes me feel sick."

"I feel the same way. But I feel that I must ask you to understand.

Why did you stand up to Berserker?

Did you not understand what might happen to you if you approached us?"

"That's―――"

I knew that.

I understood that I'd be killed if I approached.

But I didn't try to save Saber out of optimism that I'd be safe while doing so.

...Back then, all I thought about was saving Saber.

I didn't care about what would happen afterwards.

At that time, the most important thing for me was saving Saber.

...Probably, it was just that my fear of not being able to save Saber was greater than my fear of getting killed.

"...Sorry, I've forgotten.

It happened in an instant, so I don't know what I was thinking. I was probably confused. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to do something so suicidal."

Perhaps because Saber's eyes were so serious.

I don't tell her the truth. I just say something to get out of this situation.

"...So in other words, you automatically tried to save me?"

"――It wasn't automatic. I told you, I was confused.

If something like that happens again, I'll probably be trembling."

"I see. That is normal for a human. No human would try to save another while ignoring their own life.

Even heroes should be no exception to that."

"So―――if someone like that exists, they would be lacking something.

If he continued with that missing thing, only tragedy would await."

"―――――"

Her deep green eyes are trying to tell me something.

...I take that and...

"―――You're persistent, Saber. I told you I was just confused. I'm scared of death too. I can't be a saint.

...If something like that happens again, I'll save myself before you."

...I deflect it with heartless words.

"That is good. It should be no problem if it was just a misinterpretation on my part. Yes, you certainly are a coward. If you do not make any mistakes, you will become a proper magus."

"Hey. What's with that? Do I look like a coward?"

"Yes, very much so. Mostly the part where you try your best to accept the situation you are in. Such wisdom is sometimes called as cowardice. It is the same as saying that a man without fear cannot be wise."

She must be relieved.

Saber says this, smiling a bit.

"―――――"

That gesture is so lovely and elegant.

Because of it, I cannot think of anything else to say, and we end up staying in the room together a while.

Scene 15 - Star in the fogEdit

...And night falls.

It's not like I need to talk to Saber or Tohsaka, so bedtime comes as usual.

It's eleven o'clock.

The lights in the house are turned off, and the people in it sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

...

...

...

"―――――I can't sleep."

I open my eyes, still on my side.

It's the room I've grown accustomed to sleeping in, but it's different today.

"...Geez. Why can I―――"

It's so quiet, so why can I hear Saber's breathing in the next room?

No, I know. If it's so quiet, it's only natural for me to be able to hear what's going on in the next room, and being able to hear her sleeping makes me imagine her sleeping.

"...Ugh, dammit...! I can't sleep like this...!"

I'm tired of this hell.

I climb out of the futon trying not to wake Saber, and I retreat to my usual place.

"...Thank God. I thought Saber would notice, but she must be pretty dull."

Or maybe she just sleeps deeply.

I wonder for a moment whether she can really protect her Master like that, but there's no danger now.

If Servants are connected to their Masters, she should wake up when her Master is in danger.

"Tohsaka... seems to be asleep."

The lights there are off.

She must be defiant, or just adaptable.

Tohsaka must have gotten used to this place in just a day.

"...Well, it really does help having her around and all."

Yeah, it helps, even if it's troubling sometimes.

For example, the bandage wrapped around my hand.

"Hide the Command Spell, huh? I didn't realize until she told me."

The Command Spell a Master bears appears somewhere on their arm.

In my case, it is on the back of my left hand.

I can't hide it with my clothes, so I'm hiding it with a bandage, even though it looks unnatural.

"...It's winter, so I'll wear something long over it."

Tohsaka has hers around the middle of her right hand, or somewhere like that.

They say the Command Spell is different for each Master, but I don't think I'll ever see Tohsaka's Command Spell.

The shed is silent.

This is the place where Lancer cornered me yesterday.

And where Saber appeared.

The door is still open and the inside is dark as if denying anyone's entry.

But this darkness is familiar to me.

The old building that I used to play in, the place you could call my real room, stands silently in the cold winter night.

...I enter.

I close the door to shut out the outside air, and turn on the old stove.

"Yeah, I considered skipping it just for today, but I shouldn't. Father would get mad at me if I skipped it two days in a row."

I sit in the middle of the shed and take a deep breath.

...Training should be continued without rest.

Magic is mental training for me, so I shouldn't neglect it for minor reasons.

"Phew―――huh."

...I adjust my breathing and begin my training.

Inside my head is the usual image.

The image of the sword that appears in my empty head.

"―――――"

I ignore it and clear my mind.

Once I let magical energy flow through me, it's the usual practice of "strengthening".

The strengthening magic, which I succeeded at for the first time in a few years after being attacked by Lancer.

I have to repeat it before I forget it, and make sure I master it, or it'll be a waste.

"―――Trace, on."

I half-close my eyes and release the contents of my lungs.

―――Right now, this is all.

Everything goes away once I'm concentrating on this. The Holy Grail War, Saber, Tohsaka...

If I empty my mind and forget all the doubts I have, I should be able to sleep tonight―――

Scene 18 - Contract establishedEdit

...There's no choice from the start.

There are too many things I don't know, and I'm unskilled as a magus.

Even if it's temporary, if Tohsaka is going to give me a hand, I don't think there's any better option.

"―――All right. I'll take that offer, Tohsaka. Honestly, it will really help me out if you do so."

"Then it's decided. Let's shake hands. For now, let's stay allies until we beat Berserker."

"Oh... I see. That's how it'll be, huh? I guess it can't be helped, but that's easier to understand."

I shake her hand.

...I'm a bit perplexed.

The instant I feel Tohsaka's soft hand, I realize she is a girl.

In comparison, my hand covered in scratches from messing around with stuff is ill-suited.

"―――"

The instant I think so, I pull back, embarrassed.

"What? You don't want to cooperate with me after all?"

"―――No, it's not that. It's a real help to be able to ally with you. It's not that, so don't worry about it."

After making a puzzled face,

"Ohhhhh."

She makes a malicious expression.

"W-What? I'll take back the agreement if you say something stupid. I will. I really will!"

"Was that the first time you've held a girl's hand?

You seem to have lots of friends, but you're actually shy, Shirou."

"N-No! It's not that, but..."

I'm just embarrassed because it was Tohsaka... but I can never say such a thing, and certainly I have never touched a girl so strongly before.

...Well, Fuji-Nee is an exception.

She's more like someone from a different planet than from a different sex.

"―――Hey, hold on."

Wasn't there something weird in what she just said...?

"Ahaha, you really do show you feelings on your face like I've heard. Well, I won't ask you about it for now. It'll be a problem if I poke fun at you and you get sulky."

"Then here's a deposit. I'll give you this, so think of it as proof of our alliance."

Tohsaka puts a book on the table.

It looks just like a diary.

There's no title and it is wine-red.

...The color seems to suit Tohsaka.

"It's my father's, but I'll give it to you since I don't need it anymore. It's not something a full Master needs, but I thought you might need it."

Tohsaka's eyes tell me to take a look.

"...Then excuse me."

I open it to a random page.

―――Then.

There's nothing written in the book, but a strange image pops into my head.

"...!? Tohsaka, what is this?"

"It's the status of each of the Servants. You already know the Holy Grail War has its set of rules, right? It's the same for the Servants."

"First of all, only seven heroic spirits are summoned.

Those seven can be summoned only after they become one of the predetermined classes that the Holy Grail has prepared in advance. Instead of bringing the actual heroic spirit, it made a class similar to the spirit and called it into that."

"Spiritual spells which call forth spirits put the spirit in the caster's body, right? It's like that.

To call forth a spirit from a different timeframe, it's easier to prepare a case for them in advance."

"Class... oh, that's why Saber is Saber!"

"That's right. I told you, heroic spirits need to hide their identity, right? That's why they will never say their real names. Naturally, their summoned class becomes their name."

"So, the seven classes prepared are:[vr]

Saber,

Lancer,

Archer,

Rider,

Caster,

Assassin,

Berserker."

"There is a change in one or two of the classes every Holy Grail War, but we have a basic lineup this time. The standard opinion is that Saber is the best Servant.

Each class has their own special characteristics, but the abilities of the Servants differ according to the rank of the heroic spirit summoned."

"Rank of the heroic spirits... you mean how strong they were when they were alive?"

"That also, but what strengthens their ability is their popularity.

What they did and what weapons they had do not change, but their basic abilities change depending on how famous they are in this time.

Heroic spirits are like gods, so they grow stronger the more people worship them."

"I guess you can say it solidifies their presence. It's the same as divine spirits falling to the rank of spirits when they lose their faith. Heroes that are forgotten by the people do not have much power.

But then, even if they are forgotten or unknown, if he was originally a powerful hero, then I think he can keep his powers to some extent."

"...Then if it's a hero everyone knows, and if their story was extraordinary―――"

"They would undoubtedly be a Rank A Servant.

Berserker might be the strongest in that regard too.

After all, he is the most famous hero in Greek mythology.

The heroes from the age of gods have special Noble Phantasms just because of that, and if the hero itself is strong to add to that, there's nothing much we can do."

"...Tohsaka. Um, what is this 'Noble Phantasm'?"

"It's the symbol that the Servant used in their life. Heroes and their holy swords or demonic swords come as a set, right? So in other words, their weapons."

"...? Weapons... you mean like Saber's invisible sword?"

"Yeah. I don't know what history it has, but it certainly is her Noble Phantasm.

I don't think I even need to say, but heroes cannot stay in a legend with just their names.

They each have a weapon that became their trademark.

That is the most powerful weapon, called a Noble Phantasm, the crystallization of people's desire for a miracle."

"Hmm... so in short, a powerful magical item?"

"Right. To be blunt, heroes themselves cannot match powerful spells or divine mysteries.

But it's a different story when the Noble Phantasms come in.

Heroes wielding Noble Phantasms can even defeat spirits of several ranks higher.

It's because most holy and demonic swords appearing in legends are close to the level of sorcery."

"Swords that kill dragons which are the most powerful fantasia race, shoes that run far and wide, and even god-killing demonic swords.

...Anyways, the weapons heroes have are so extraordinary, it makes you wonder how they cannot be all-mighty.

I'm not overstating saying that the battle between Servants is concentrated in the battle between the Noble Phantasms."

"...So, Servants that are heroic spirits have at least one Noble Phantasm?"

"Yes. As a general rule, one hero can only hold one Noble Phantasm.

Usually something like a sword or a spear. There's this weapon called the mountain-destroying sword in China, right? You can only swing it once, but it's a magical sword so one swing will even destroy a mountain and such. I think it's kind of like that."

"However, Noble Phantasms are miracles that need to be activated by stating their true name, so it's not something they can use easily."

"...? It's activated just by saying the weapon's name, right? Why would that mean it can't be used easily?"

"Hey now, if you know the name of the weapon, you can also tell which hero the Servant is.

A hero and his weapon come as a set, so once you know the name of the weapon, you naturally know the name of the owner. If that happens, you know every strength and weakness of that Servant."

"I see. Certainly, that's true."

Saber did work out Lancer's identity after he used his Noble Phantasm.

Something like being Ireland's child of light...

"―――Hm."

So, if I summarize this...

Servants are separated into classes, each of them a heroic spirit suited to their class.

These heroic spirits hide their identity.

And their weapons are their greatest trump card, but they cannot readily use them since they reveal their identity.

"That concludes the lecture on Servants.

You should learn the details if you read that book, so take a look at it when you have time. If you get used to it, you should be able to identify the Servant from intuition without the book."

Saying that, Tohsaka stands up.

"Well then, I'm heading home."

"Huh? Yeah, thanks."

I look up at Tohsaka, who's about to leave.

"Don't take this the wrong way. Even though we're cooperating right now, in our position, we will eventually have to fight. Once all the other Masters are dead, or even if they are alive, this fact will not change.

So―――it'll be easier if you don't think of me as human, Emiya-kun."

Clearly stating our position, Tohsaka goes home.


	8. New Life

Scene 00 - Rose and hydrangeaEdit

I feel the white sunlight upon me.

There must be a draft. I feel a cold wind and slowly wake up.

"Huh... it's the shed―――"

I pick my body up and shake my sleepy head.

"I see, I fell asleep here yesterday."

After yesterday's routine―――after the training to create another sensation within me, I must have been too lazy to return to my room.

"It must still be before six. ...Damn, I should prepare breakfast."

I fold up the blanket, straighten up the things I failed to "strengthen" yesterday, and head back to the house to wash my face.

"―――It's cold."

When I leave the shed, it's really cold outside.

Fuyuki City is warm during the winter, but the top of the mountain on this side has the chill of a normal winter.

"Oh, there's some frost... I should do something about the lawn soon."

The sound of breaking ice.

There is frost on the ground and footprints are formed as I walk.

So.

I wash my face with freezing water and pull myself together.

"――――All right."

I'm wide awake now.

Now that I'm awake, all the things I don't want to think about, like the situation I'm in, come straight to mind.

"...Oh yeah. I shouldn't be washing my face so calmly..."

It's five to six.

There are a ton of things I have to do, but I should return to my room and check on Saber first.

"...Yeah. I guess I left the room without saying anything, so I should explain things to her."

I'll be troubled if Saber misunderstands things.

...It's my daily routine to go out to the shed at night, so she should understand if I explain.

"After explaining things to Saber, I should make breakfast. ...It seems Tohsaka won't be eating, so I should just add Saber's share."

Oh. In that case, I should go and buy more ingredients for the additional people. I should note that before I forget.

"...Hm? I'm sure I'm forgetting something..."

What could it be?

It feels like I'm forgetting something really important―――

"Gah, it's six. I have to hurry or I won't make it."

Well, if I can't remember, it can't be anything important.

"―――――"

I quietly open the door.

The room is just like it was yesterday.

There's no sign of Saber waking up in the middle of the night and searching this room.

I guess she didn't realize that I escaped the room last night.

"...That's kind of a letdown. I thought Saber might notice."

Or did she need sleep so much that she couldn't notice?

"...I see. That must be what she means when she said she needs to sleep frequently."

That must be why she's sleeping as close to me as she can, so she can come to me in case something does happen.

"..."

Either way, it won't make much difference where I go if it's within the house.

I can detect intruders from the boundary field.

I should be able to protect myself for about a minute with that, and Saber should be able to come save me in a minute wherever I may be in this house.

"...That's right. And if it's the shed, there'll be plenty of places to hide."

Anyways, I shouldn't be scolded at for what I did last night.

I was considering explaining this to Saber, but it seems there's no need for that. And I don't think I should wake her up either if she's asleep.

"Saber, I'm going to prepare breakfast. I'll prepare some for you, but you don't have to get up if you're tired.

I'll come get you later, so rest until then."

I call out to her and quietly leave the room.

There's no one in the living room.

I open the refrigerator and consider what I should make for breakfast.

And then.

"―――Mornin'. You're up pretty early."

Tohsaka comes in, looking like she's in a really bad mood.

"T-Tohsaka...? What, did something happen...!?"

"Nothing. I'm always like this in the mornings, so don't worry."

Tohsaka crosses the living room like a ghost.

"Hey, are you all right? You don't look all right."

"I'm telling you, don't worry, I'll wake up when I wash my face. ...Uh, how do I get to the bathroom from here?"

"You can take that hallway. There's a bathroom in the hallway by the entrance if you're going to wash your face."

"Oh yeah, there was one there, wasn't there?"

I'm not sure how much she heard, but Tohsaka waves her hand and leaves.

And then.

Just as Tohsaka disappears into the hallway, I hear a bell informing me of a visitor.

"Shirou―――? Someone's here―――?"

I hear Tohsaka's voice from the hallway.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Only my friends come at this time!"

It'll be Sakura arriving at this time.

Sakura has a spare key, so I shouldn't need to go to the door.

"...Geez. She never listens, even though I keep telling her she doesn't need to ring the bell."

Sakura is like a member of the family, so she can come in when she wants.

But she's polite, and she only comes in after saying "excuse me".

That must be one of Sakura's good points, but if she's considerate all the time, she'll―――

"――――"

Hold on.

Sakura... is... at my house...?

"...!"

I run through the hallway.

Scolding myself for my stupidity comes later.

I have to get to the entrance and make her go home before she sees Tohsaka―――!

"Haa... haa...!"

I reach the entrance, out of breath.

But it's too late.

There...

"―――――"

...Is Tohsaka, greeting the guest, even though I didn't ask her to,

"――――Huh?"

and Sakura, just standing there, surprised.

Sakura is at the door, and Tohsaka is in the hallway.

With an indescribable tension, the two look at each other.

"Good morning, Matou-san. Are you surprised to see me here?"

Tohsaka asks, as if looking down on Sakura from the hallway.

"―――Tohsaka... Senpai."

Her face asks why.

Sakura looks up at Tohsaka with fear in her eyes.

"―――"

Damn it.

I can't call out to them.

They are ignoring me and staring at each other.

There's no room for me to say anything.

All I can do is to think how to explain things to Sakura, but before I can think up a good explanation...

"Senpai... what is this...?"

Sakura looks at me as if asking for help.

"Yeah. Well, it's a long story――"

"It's not long. I'm just staying over here."

Clearly.

She cuts off my sentence and just states the point.

"...Senpai, is that true?"

"The short answer is yes. There are circumstances, so I have her staying here now.

...Sorry, I forgot to tell you and surprised you."

"P-Please don't apologize, Senpai. ...Um, I was certainly surprised, but that's fine. But what you said, you really―――"

"Yes, this is what Shirou and I have decided. The head of the household, Shirou, decided, so that's how it is.

You understand what this means, right, Matou-san?"

"...Understand what?"

"It seems you have been taking care of Shirou up to now, but this means he doesn't need that anymore. It'll be a bother if you come here, and it's for your sake not to come here."

"―――――"

Sakura looks down and falls silent.

After a brief moment of silence...

Suddenly,

"...I don't understand."

Sakura states so in a clear, small voice.

"Uh―――huh?"

"...I said, I have no idea what Tohsaka-Senpai is talking about."

"H-Hey Sakura―――"

"Excuse me. Senpai, I'll be using the kitchen.

Sakura enters the house with a bow and goes into the living room, ignoring Tohsaka.

"Wha――――"

Tohsaka is standing there, astonished.

The same goes for me too. This is the first time I've seen Sakura act like that, so I don't know what to say.

...No, that is surprising, but something else was unexpected too.

"Hey, Tohsaka. How did you know Sakura was coming over to my house? I don't remember telling you about it."

"Huh―――? Oh, I heard about it before somewhere. It's just a coincidence.

But I'm surprised. Is she always so energetic here? She's totally different from when she's at school."

It must have been really unexpected, as Tohsaka says this with disappointment.

That must mean Tohsaka knows Sakura pretty well.

Sakura seems to have known Tohsaka, so they must have had a friendship I didn't know about.

...Well, that aside.

"No, I'm surprised as well. That's the first time I've seen Sakura be so snappy. She's just the way she is at school when she comes to help around here. I'd say this is a special case."

"―――Hmmm, I see... this is bad, I never knew Sakura was so perverse. I should have let you explain things."

She's right.

I would have been able to explain things better than the merciless Tohsaka.

"What's done is done. But what's bad about it?"

"Of course it's bad. This place might turn into a battlefield. I warned Sakura so we can keep unrelated people away from here, but it seems it'll be harder to get her out now."

"You were warning her? I thought you were tormenting her."

"Hey! Did you say something!?"

"Just an honest opinion. Anyways, about Sakura. What should we do? I don't think she'll go home now.

...I'll make it clear now. I won't allow Sakura to get involved."

"We'll just have to do something. So, does Sakura only come in the mornings? Or are you using her during the evenings too?"

"Don't word it to be misinterpreted. She always comes in the mornings, but not so much for dinner."

"I see. Then it would be every day from now on."

"Huh? Every day? What is?"

Tohsaka sighs at my response.

After that.

Tohsaka remains in the living room and Sakura begins to prepare breakfast in the kitchen.

I feel uneasy about leaving Sakura and Tohsaka together in the living room, but I'm not stupid enough to forget about Saber.

It seems Sakura is angry about Tohsaka being here, so things will only get worse if Saber comes out now.

Because of that, I decide to explain the situation to Saber.

"...So, that's the situation.

Sakura―――oh, the person here right now is called Sakura. She's not a magus and she's just a normal girl, so we can't have her involved in the Holy Grail War. If I can help it, I want her to stay away from this place without learning anything―――"

No, I didn't come here to consult her on how to get Sakura away from here!

"Well, Sakura is acting strangely this morning.

Tohsaka is the reason, but I don't want to shock her even more. Well, Sakura is already surprised that a stranger's here. I think it will get worse if you come out, so... wait, I'm not insulting you, am I, Saber...?"

"No, I understand what you are saying. So I should remain here, yes?"

"―――! Yes, that would really help! I'll come back as soon as I see Sakura out, so let's have breakfast then."

Saber nods silently.

Wow, thank God Saber is so understanding.

All right.

I'm worried about the living room too, so I should hurry back there.

"―――Shirou."

"What is it, Saber?"

"You do not need to explain such things to me, but you should calm down a bit. Your actions are a bit strange."

"Huh―――am I panicking?"

"Yes. If you are to return to the living room, you should calm down beforehand."

Saber advises me in her usual tone.

Scene 04 - Waku-waku Fuji-Nee land-Matou brother and sisterEdit

So.

The everyday breakfast begins as if nothing has happened.

"Here you go, Senpai. How about you, Tohsaka-Senpai?"

Sakura is handing out the rice bowls, just like her usual self.

I don't know what happened while I was gone, but the tension between the two has disappeared.

Well, at least on the surface.

"...Okay. I'll have some."

After pondering for a moment, she takes the bowl from Sakura.

Sakura smiles and starts to set up the miso soup and other things like the fried eggs.

Tohsaka watches her with a complex expression.

"Tohsaka. I thought you weren't one to eat breakfast?"

"I'll eat whatever's prepared. That's only polite, you know."

I don't know what's bothering her, but she glares at me and picks up her chopsticks.

"...Well, I guess it's good for you. Itadakimasu. And sorry to make you prepare breakfast, Sakura."

"No, this is my job, so please don't worry about it. Then I'll have some too."

"What a wonderful position you are in. What kind of king are you, making your junior prepare your breakfast? Well, I'll ask about that later and just eat breakfast for now."

――

――――

――――――

――――――――Gah. No conversation.

"―――――"

It's not that terrible a mood, and anyway, it's always like this during breakfast.

Sakura and I aren't talkative, so it's natural for our meals to be quiet.

So, why is it that our breakfasts are always loud?

"...?"

Hold on.

Something's clicking in my head...

"Senpai? Um, was the fish seasoned too strongly...?"

"No, it's fine. But I feel like I'm forgetting something."

What is it?

I try to conclude that if I can't remember it, it can't be important. But I feel like that would be a terrible mistake.

I feel uneasy, as if I'm ignoring a disease that could kill me if left untreated.

"―――Oh well. It probably isn't important."

I forcefully make myself understand.

―――And then...

"Morning. Man, I slept in."

Fuji-Nee enters with loud footsteps.

"―――――"

I see.

It's not that I couldn't remember.

I just wanted to postpone the problem by forgetting about it.

"Shirou, food."

Fuji-Nee sits Japanese-style in her usual seat.

The two's greetings are in strange unison.

"Here you go, Sensei. It's not much, but please have some."

Sakura gives her a bowl with her usual smile.

"Mm?"

She receives the bowl from Sakura and tilts her head.

She knows something is wrong, but she can't tell what it is.

Fuji-Nee quietly starts to eat.

And after finishing one bowl of rice, she quietly whispers in my ear.

"...Hey, Shirou. Why is Tohsaka-san here?"

"That's because she's staying here now."

I explain things to her truthfully.

"Oh, I see. Tohsaka-san sure does some strange things."

"Yeah, she's a weirdo. She keeps a mask on at school."

"I see, so she's staying here, huh?"

She understands and takes a sip of her miso soup.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'STAYING HERE', SHIROU!?"

The table is thrown up.

Fortunately, Sakura is on the other side and Tohsaka has already moved out of the way, so it seems I'm the only victim.

"Ahhhhh! W-W-W-W-What are you doing, Fuji-Nee!? This is miso soup, cooked rice, and food cooked in pot! It'll be hot if you spill that on me―――hey, why are we having food in a pot for breakfast anyway...!?"

"Shut up! What are you thinking, Shirou!? What kind of love-comedy are you in, letting a girl stay over? No, it's not even funny!"

"I'm not trying to make anyone laugh...! No, more importantly, this is hot! I'll get burned! Sakura, get me a towel!"

"Here you go. I've prepared a cold towel, Senpai."

"Thanks...! Whoa, a piece of chicken fell in my shirt, and a hot one too―――!?"

"The towel comes later. Listen up, Shirou. Are you saying this seriously!?"

"Of course. You know I'm not one to joke like this.

Anyways, I'm letting Tohsaka stay here. I'll listen to complaints, but I won't change my mind."

"I object! I don't know what you're up to, but I can't allow it! Onee-chan won't allow you to live with a girl your age!"

Fuji-Nee roars.

...Well, I guessed it.

Fuji-Nee is my guardian and a school teacher.

I don't think I can escape such a situation with merely a hundred beatings from the shinai, or even from a real sword.

But I guess you could say it's ill fortune that I have to push through with this.

"You have to. I don't have any bad intentions, and we're not like that. I could just say we got into an accident, and I ended up letting her use a room here as a result."

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T ALLOW IT!

I won't allow her to stay here! I don't know Tohsaka-san's circumstances, but make her go home at once!"

Damn, she won't even listen.

Crap, I guess she isn't someone I can convince...!

"Sensei. You say you would not allow me to stay here, but I have already spent a night here."

And then.

Tohsaka says those words, like pouring cold water on Fuji-Nee.

"―――Huh?"

"I said, I was allowed to stay here yesterday.

No, I stayed here from Saturday evening, so I have stayed here for two nights, to be accurate. I have borrowed the room in the outbuilding, and my luggage is already there.

How about it, Sensei? Looking at things objectively, it seems that I am already staying here."

"―――――"

Fuji-Nee's face goes pale.

"S-S-Shirou, what have you done...!? Do you know what would happen if Kiritsugu-san found out about this!?"

"I bet he'd be happy. He'd say something about a man's resourcefulness or whatnot."

"Ugh... I feel the same way. Kiritsugu-san was really indulgent with girls... I see, so you inherited that, you idiot!"

Fuji-Nee grabs my collar and shakes me around.

...Well, the inheritance aside, it was Father's belief that girls should be protected.

I don't go around telling people that like Father did, but I do believe he was right.

But...

"What? Do you need help?"

I think a man would have to be tough to recognize that cold-hearted person as a girl.

"...Please. I can't do anything about the situation. I have high expectations of your political skills."

I say, while being shaken.

"Okay. Then I'll settle this immediately."

Tohsaka, who was only watching from a distance, comes to stand directly beside Fuji-Nee.

"Fujimura-Sensei. Only screams will come out of Emiya-kun even if you shake him, so please stop. Well, breakfast might come out too."

"Hmph... what, that serious face doesn't scare me, Tohsaka-san. As a teacher and as Shirou's guardian, I can't allow you to stay."

Fuji-Nee lets go of me and confronts Tohsaka.

It must be her natural instincts.

She must have thought Tohsaka would get her if she kept concentrating on me.

"Why is that? There are many students that are boarding at our school. Is it not our school policy to encourage the students' independence?"

"What, even if you use difficult words, you still can't stay. You can't get independence from staying in a place like this.

This place is a dream house. It prepares meals for you, prepares baths for you, and is always clean without you doing anything. You'll be corrupted if you stay in a place like this."

"...Fuji-Nee."

That statement is problematic, coming from a teacher.

"And as a rule, only students living far away can board at someone's house. Tohsaka-san's house is farther from school than here, but it's not like you can't go to school from there, right? Even Sakura-chan commutes from that area, so there's no need to stay here."

"But my house is undergoing complete remodeling right now.

It is an old building, so it's getting a bit unsteady. I was thinking of staying at a hotel until the remodeling is done, but when I explained the situation to Emiya-kun as he happened to pass by, he said I could use his house rather than waste money."

"Hm... that does sound like something Shirou would say."

"Yes. I was surprised by the idea coming from Emiya-kun, with whom I am not too well acquainted. But staying at a hotel is indeed costly, and most of all, unstudent-like. So I thought it would be more beneficial for me to stay at Emiya-kun's house instead."

"Hm... Hmmmm."

Fuji-Nee groans.

Since Tohsaka's answer and attitude are so student-like, it seems that as a teacher supposedly, Fuji-Nee cannot object.

"I understand your situation. But isn't there a problem? You are a girl and Shirou is a boy, so I don't know what could happen if the two of you stay under one roof."

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?"

"Uh... um, well, Tohsaka-san is pretty, and Shirou is a guy, so I thought I wouldn't like it if a mistake got made..."

"There won't be any. My room is on the edge of the outbuilding, and Emiya-kun's room is the room by the shed. It's more than thirty meters away. I believe there won't be any problems with this much distance between us."

"Y-Yeah, the outbuilding can be locked, so it's like a separate house, but..."

"Right? Or are you saying you don't trust Emiya-kun? You said earlier that you are Shirou's teacher. Then, I believe you know his personality better than I do. If he was the type to make that sort of mistake, I would not stay here."

"How dare you, Shirou is a gentleman! He wouldn't make a girl cry!"

"Then it should be fine. I trust Emiya-kun too. I knew I could stay here safely."

"Hmmmmmm."

The intensity in Fuji-Nee disappears.

...I guess it's decided now.

There are lots of things to follow up, but I bet Tohsaka can get through those.

So I guess Tohsaka officially has citizenship in my house now...

―――And so breakfast ends.

As expected, Fuji-Nee gave in after being talked down by Tohsaka.

In conclusion, we decided to try to keep it a secret at school, and to have Fuji-Nee look after us at home.

With that decided and with more people around the house, Fuji-Nee happily goes to school.

We finish breakfast, and I go to talk to Saber before I leave.

Saber, as expected, calmly says,

"Please obey Rin at school.

Please consider me necessary when you are in danger. That will allow me to feel Master's danger."

And she goes back to her room.

Scene 05 - ChoiceEdit

And it's time to go to school.

"Let's go, then. I'm not used to this area, so show me the shortest way to school."

Beside me is Tohsaka Rin in her school uniform.

...The feeling is fading, but having Tohsaka in her uniform makes me tense.

I can't stay calm going to school with the prettiest girl in school, and on top of that...

"Senpai. I finished locking up the house."

Sakura is with us today.

As a member of the archery club, Sakura usually goes to school with Fuji-Nee.

But she stayed in the living room today, and was waiting for me to clean up after breakfast and go to school.

"What? You gave Sakura a spare key?"

"Yeah. She won't do anything bad, and she's been helping me for a long time too... yeah, when I put it like that, I can't really give you a key. You won't mind, right?"

"...I don't mind, but what is that supposed to mean?"

"Because you would do something bad. And I bet you won't have any problems without the key. I'm not crazy enough to do anything unnecessary."

"―――Oh, I see. Yes, as you say, I have no need of such a thing!"

Tohsaka looks away.

Maybe I'm just getting used to it, but I'm starting to think this gesture of Tohsaka's is interesting too.

"..."

"Hm? What, Sakura? If you're done locking up the house, let's go.

Tohsaka is with us today, so I want to leave early."

"Yes, you're right. If you say so, I will."

Sakura says so in a dispirited voice and follows after us.

...Geez.

Sakura has looked somewhat cheerless ever since Fuji-Nee lost to Tohsaka this morning.

Fuji-Nee assented, but Sakura must not have.

"...I guess I'll have to talk to her about it..."

That's right. I'll need to find an opportunity as quickly as I can, and make Tohsaka and Sakura be friends―――

The hill road is full of students.

It's past seven thirty in the morning. This is the time most students go to school.

So...

It's natural for me to be met with odd stares if I'm walking with people who stand out so much.

"..."

Did she forget something?

Tohsaka has been quiet like this for a while now.

"What's wrong, Tohsaka? You've been acting weird since around the road on the hill."

"Huh...? I thought so, am I weird?"

"No, you're not weird, but that reaction is weird."

"Senpai, that explanation is contradictory. I don't think Tohsaka-Senpai is asking about that..."

It seems Sakura knows what Tohsaka wants to ask about.

"Hm? What does Tohsaka want to ask about?"

"Everyone is staring at Tohsaka-Senpai, so she thinks there might be something wrong with her. Isn't that right?"

"T-That's right, but am I acting weird to your eyes as well?

That's strange. I was tired, but I did my hair and there shouldn't be any wrinkles on my uniform. ...I slept in a new place, so do I have dark circles around my eyes!?"

"What are you yelling at me for?

It's not my fault if you can't sleep in an unfamiliar place, and even if you do get dark circles, they're nothing much. Don't worry about it."

"How dare you! Girls care about their looks from the moment they're born.

Geez, I've always tried hard to look perfect at least on the outside, but I guess that came to an end today...!"

"So, what are you yelling at me for?

I don't know why you're weird, but it's definitely not my fault. Take it out on something else."

"You're mistaken, Tohsaka-Senpai. You're beautiful today as always.

Everybody is staring at you because you're with us today. You have never come to school with anyone else before."

"Huh...? So I'm getting this treatment because of something so small? ...I should be more careful. I thought I had this school thing mastered since I've been here for ten years now, but there are still some mysteries to it."

Tohsaka ponders seriously.

What kind of a person are you just to ignore praise like "you're beautiful as always"?

"...I don't get you. Of course there'll be a commotion if you go to school with someone. All the more so if it's a male student."

"Right. But Tohsaka-Senpai isn't one to care about such matters. That's why there have never been any rumors about men."

"I see... that's good. That means that there's only one victim who got deceived by her looks and got devastated."

I talk secretly with Sakura while following Tohsaka, who has a puzzled expression.

We go through the gate, still with people staring at us.

We will be going our separate ways once we enter the building, so I only need to endure the stares for a bit longer.

"...Heh. A troublesome guy even shows up in the morning."

Tohsaka murmurs.

Before her is a familiar face, coming through the students.

"Sakura!"

"Uh... Nii-san."

Sakura trembles a little.

Shinji must not see us, as he goes straight to Sakura.

"Why didn't you come to the dojo!? What are you doing, skipping it without my consent!?"

Shinji raises his hand.

I...

"Yo, Shinji. Working hard in the mornings, huh?"

...Catch his hand and greet him.

"E-Emiya...!?"

You―――I see, you went to Emiya's house again, Sakura!?"

"...Yes. I went to help Senpai. But, that's..."

"Your responsibility as a junior? You're so unrefined. You shouldn't care about a guy who hurt himself. Don't worry and just do as I say."

Shinji lowers his hand.

...I have no reason to hold his hand if he's not going to hit Sakura, so I let it go.

"But what about you, Emiya? Is it so much fun to trouble us? Sakura is a member of the archery club, so could you stop forcing her to do things that'll make her skip practice?"

"―――Hm."

I can't object against that.

Since I haven't stopped Sakura from coming to make breakfast, that does mean I'm restricting Sakura's time in the morning.

"That's not true...! I'm helping Senpai by my choice. Aren't you going a bit far, Nii-san?"

"Too far? That's you, Sakura. So what if Emiya doesn't have parents? He says he's fine alone, so you can leave him alone. Someone like Emiya would feel more comfortable that way."

"Nii-san...! ...That's terrible..."

"―――Heh, fine. Don't go to Emiya's house from now on. You didn't come to the club when I told you to. You were prepared for this kind of a punishment, right?"

"―――――"

Sakura gasps and freezes.

Shinji tries to grab Sakura forcefully―――

"Good morning, Matou-kun. Sorry for eavesdropping, but that was a pretty interesting conversation right there."

"Huh―――Toh... saka? Why are you with Sakura?"

"It's nothing unusual.

Sakura-san is an acquaintance of Emiya-kun, and I'm an acquaintance of Emiya-kun, so we all came together this morning. Didn't you notice?"

"Wha―――a-an acquaintance of Emiya...!?"

"Yes. I know him well enough that we'll be coming to school and going home together from now on. So, I'm thinking of making friends with Sakura-san too."

"With Emiya...!?"

Shinji glares at me.

...I must be just imagining that I felt more than enmity there.

Well, I haven't been doing well with Shinji lately, but I don't remember doing anything to make him resent me that much.

"Ha, that's ridiculous. That's a bad joke, Tohsaka. There's no way you'd be with Emiya.

...Oh, I see. You must have a misunderstanding. It's true that I was friends with Emiya a while ago, but we're detached now. So there isn't much point in that approach, you know?"

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that. I didn't have the slightest interest in you."

"―――Wow."

I pity Shinji.

If that was me, it would be traumatic enough that I wouldn't recover for a while.

"―――You."

"And, Matou-kun? About that conversation earlier. The morning practice of the archery club is open participation. I've never heard that you need permission to be absent. I'm sure Fujimura-Sensei and Ayako don't know of such a rule either."

"Uh―――shut up! An older brother can do whatever he likes with his sister! Don't poke your nose into our family affairs!"

"Yes, I feel the same way. So isn't it wrong for you to say such things about Emiya-kun's household? Geez, you're rowdy so early in the day, Matou-kun."

"―――――!"

Shinji takes a step back and glares at me and Sakura.

"――All right, I'll forgive you for this morning.

But it won't happen again, Sakura. If something happens again, I'll make sure you understand your position."

Saying what he wants, Shinji runs away to the school building.

Yeah. He definitely ran away after losing to Tohsaka.

"...I'm sorry, Senpai. Nii-san, um... was rather rude."

Sakura lowers her head apologetically.

She must be apologizing to Tohsaka as well.

"No, it was good exercise. My mind went up a gear, so I'm finally up to par now. I love arguments."

"And I should be the one apologizing. I think I did a bit too much. He has his position to think of, so I shouldn't have done that in front of everybody, you know?

If Matou-kun is feeling down, cheer him up.

Tell him he doesn't have to learn from experience, and that he can come at me again."

"Ah――yes. If he doesn't learn from experience, please talk to him again, Senpai."

Sakura must be relieved, as she smiles cheerfully.

Tohsaka is looking away, bashful.

"You too, Senpai. Um, please try not to get mad about it.

You're the only friend Nii-san has."

"I know. It's impossible not to get mad, but I knew he was that kind of a guy as soon as I got to know him.

Well, I know we'll get to know each other better someday, so I'll be patient with him."

"Yes―――please give him your best regards, Senpai."

Sakura bows.

...Yeah.

If I do get really mad at Shinji, it'll be because he's not satisfied with such a wonderful sister.

"Then, Senpai, let's do our best today."

Sakura goes to the first year hallway.

We walk up the stairs and enter the second-year hallway, and...

"Whoa!?"

...Run into the student council president.

"W-Why are you with Tohsaka, Emiya Shirou!?"

I see. You are full of enmity too, for a different reason.

"Oh, good morning, Ryudou-kun. What kind of a greeting is 'whoa' supposed to be?"

"Guh, I had a bad feeling when I woke up, but I never thought things would go in such an unpropitious direction―――! Ah, come here, Emiya! You'll be poisoned if you stay so close to Tohsaka!"

Issei forcefully pulls on my hand.

After looking silently at us, Tohsaka heads to Class 2-A as if nothing has happened.

"Heh, go ahead. No one's going to stop you."

"..."

Tohsaka silently passes by us.

And then...

"Shirou, rooftop during lunch."

She mutters that so Issei would not be able to hear it.

―――It's lunchtime.

Since the events of this morning, Issei has avoided me, treating me like a traitor.

"...I guess I joked around a bit too much."

I contemplate my actions for a moment.

He asked me why I was with Tohsaka this morning.

"We got close during the holidays."

Answering like that was bad.

I think the problem is how we became close, but I couldn't explain that, and Issei walked away dizzily.

"...Well, I guess it's fine. I'll have to do a lot of things alone for a while."

It's good to have less people involved.

Well, what I should do right now is―――

1) Go and meet Tohsaka as arranged.

2) Explain things to Sakura.

Scene 06 - Tohsaka Rin(IV)Edit

I have that promise with Tohsaka.

It was a unilateral statement, but she must have something to talk about if she called for me.

I buy my lunch and go to the rooftop.

It's usually packed with students, but not in this cold winter air.

Even though the winter in Fuyuki City is warm, the coldness at the rooftop is unbearable.

The only ones on the rooftop are me and...

"You're late! What are you so slow for?"

...Tohsaka, shivering under cover.

"I do feel bad for being late. Because of that, I brought you something, but you might not need it acting like that, huh?"

I take the coffee I bought at the stand and put it in my pocket.

"Ugh... you have a naive face, but you're pretty thoughtful."

"It's just a whim. Come over here.

It's windy out here and people might see us."

I pass Tohsaka and hand her the coffee.

Here, nobody should find us right away and we won't be seen from the windows on the fourth floor.

"Thanks. Get me some tea next time. I like milk teas. The value of the gratitude goes down if it's anything else, so be careful."

"All right, if I remember next time. So what, why did you get me up here? Seeing how you chose a desolate place, I'm assuming it's about that sort of thing."

"O-Of course. What else do we have to talk about?"

"Yeah, you're right. So, what's it about?"

"...What? You're pretty cool about it."

"Huh? Well, it's cold so I want to get this over with quickly.

Don't you feel the same?"

"――! Of course! I plan to finish this business quickly too!"

Yeah, I thought so.

It's obvious, so she doesn't have to yell about it.

"―――Oh well.

Then, I'll ask you directly. What are you going to do after school?"

"After school? I don't have any plans. I'll help the student council if they need help. Otherwise, I'll just go to work."

"―――――"

"...What's with that utterly amazed expression? Tell me if you want to say something. I'll try to correct things."

"...Geez. I don't care what happens to you, but I guess I'll give you one warning. We're cooperating right now, and you're too inexperienced as a magus."

"That again? I've heard that I'm an inexperienced magus too many times. I know, so don't tease me about it."

"I'm not teasing you. I'm just saying you're inexperienced because you don't seem to have noticed the boundary field around this school."

"―――?"

Boundary field around the school...?

"Hold on. A boundary field at school, could that be..."

"It is a boundary field set up by another Master.

It's arranged so widely that it will pretty much encircle the whole school.

"This boundary field is the type that steals blood and meat from the humans inside it. It's still in the preparation phase, but haven't you noticed everyone's kind of listless?"

"―――――"

Come to think of it... I felt a bit strange on Saturday, but was that it?

Then that must mean―――

"So―――there's a Master at this school...?"

"Right. There's certainly an enemy lurking here. Do you understand, Emiya-kun? If you're not prepared, you'll die."

"―――――"

My relaxed feelings go tense.

"...So. Do you know who this Master is, Tohsaka?"

"No, I've got some ideas, but I don't have any proof yet. ...Well, I knew there was another magus in this school, but a magus doesn't necessarily equal a Master.

There are cases when an amateur like you becomes a Master, so I can't be sure."

"Hey. I'm not an amateur, I'm a proper magus. ...Hey, hold on Tohsaka. There's another magus at our school...!?"

"That's right. But I can't feel any sign that the magus is a Master. I went to check first, but they didn't have a Command Spell nor the presence of a Servant.

They might just be hiding it really well, but I'm pretty sure this person is not a Master."

"So I think the Master at this school is someone with an incomplete knowledge of magic like you.

Recently, I've felt a little magical energy other than ours in this place. That's a sign of the enemy Master's presence, but..."

But it's too small an amount to detect the source, huh?

"A Master that's not a magus, huh? If you say so, you must be confident of that.

I believe you, but really... are there that many magi at our school?"

"So many? Just this person and I.

A magus values their lineage, right? If two such lineages live in such a small area, they're bound to become intimate."

"Is that so? But I never knew about your family."

"Your household is special. I think your father was a lone wolf who alienated himself from the Association. He must have happened to like this city and decided to live in it, but this city is under our supervision.

If we found out, we'd take what we could, so I guess he was hiding because he didn't want that."

"W―――What do you mean, take what you could?"

"Hmm, are you curious? I'll come and collect it when you mature, so look forward to it."

"...Geez. You really were wearing a mask.

Just how are you an honor student, you imposter?"

"Oh, is that so wrong? It's the responsibility of a magus to decorate the outward appearance, is it not?

You see, I'm the successor of the Tohsaka family, so I have to be a perfect honor student or I won't be able to face my father in heaven."

"Huh? ―――Father? Tohsaka, you mean..."

"Yes, he died when I was young. Well, he lived a long time, so I'm not sad or anything."

"―――――"

Tohsaka smiles, as if saying that's how a child with a magus father should be.

But that's...

"―――That's a lie. When people die, you're sad. All the more so if that person is a relative. It's not something you can gloss over by saying, he was a magus so it couldn't be helped."

"...Well, yeah.

You're completely right, so I can't argue."

Saying that, Tohsaka opens the can she's been using as a heat source.

...She takes small sips of the coffee.

From what I know of her, I thought she would gulp it down, but she's really feminine when it comes to things like this.

"Let's get back to the topic.

Anyways, there are only two magi in Fuyuki.

Other Masters must have come from elsewhere, or been a weirdo that got selected because they know a bit of magic."

I see.

According to Tohsaka, I'm weird too.

"I understand. But if it's a Master who barely knows magic, wouldn't it be impossible for him to create such a boundary field?"

"Maybe the Master didn't create it, but the Servant did.

Servants can't choose their Master. If a Servant ends up with a Master like you, they'll only be able to win if they do a lot of planning."

"...Yeah. As annoying as it is, I can't argue with that."

"Good, you're honest.

So, getting back to the boundary field... this boundary field is really advanced.

It's almost at the level of sorcery. If a magus can create such a boundary field, it should be impossible for them to hide their magical energy. So I believe this must be the actions of a Servant."

"...The actions of a Servant, huh? Then is the Master not that dangerous?"

"Of course not. Magus or not, he's a strange one who doesn't know the rules. He's the type that will come and kill you if he finds out you're a Master."

"Huh? Not know the rules? You mean, the rules of the Holy Grail War?"

"No. The rules of humanity. The moment they make their Servant create a boundary field like this, they've lost track of who they are.

"Look, Shirou. Once this boundary field is finished and activated, it will melt every human in it and absorb them.

It's like we're in the stomach of something alive.

...Well, it shouldn't have any effect on people like us who protect ourselves with magical energy, but those without magical energy will weaken and die without knowing why.

"It's not just a matter of dragging ordinary people into this mess.

Once this boundary field is activated, everyone in this school will die. Do you understand? A Master at this school is absurd enough to prepare something like this."

"―――――"

My vision blurs for a bit.

Trying to comprehend what Tohsaka is saying, I take a deep breath.

―――That's it.

Even though my understanding is incomplete, I imagine the worst possibility and engrave that image inside me, accepting the situation I am in.

"I get it.

―――So, Tohsaka. Can you destroy this boundary field?"

"I tried, but it was useless. I found all the sources of the boundary field, but I can't destroy it. All I can do is to weaken the source temporarily and delay the activation."

"Hm... so the boundary field won't be activated as long as you're here?"

"...That'd be nice, but that's only optimism. The boundary field is already set up and the magical energy for activation is gathering bit by bit. According to Archer, it should be ready in about eight days."

"When that happens, this school will fall into hell as soon as the Master or the Servant puts their mind to it."

"―――Then before that happens..."

"We have to defeat the Master lurking at this school.

But finding the Master will be difficult. The guy pretty much won as soon as he set up the boundary field. The boundary field will be activated even if he does nothing, so he won't appear until then. So if there is a chance..."

"...It'll only be when he emerges?"

"Exactly. So you should stay quiet for now. You will have to fight when the time comes, so it's just stupid for you to go out searching and have the enemy find you before that."

The first bell echoes through the cold rooftop.

Lunch break is over.

"That's it. I have to go somewhere, so go home by yourself. Try not to go anywhere on your way home."

Tohsaka leaves, saying "see ya".

"―――――"

There's no way I am feeling good.

There's no way I can have a calm mind, after finding out that the talk of Masters only attacking other Masters was pointless.

"A boundary field at school―――?"

Is he planning to drag innocent people into this?

That's not the work of a Master at all, but a mass-murderer.

I have to find him before the boundary field is activated, find him and――defeat him completely.

'―――Rejoice, Emiya Shirou. Your wish-'

"―――!"

I shake my head and deny the words I remember.

I can't wish for something like that.

A wish for a villain to defeat, that's not my wish―――

The end of school homeroom ends, and students start to disappear from the classroom.

I would normally go to the student council room, but since Tohsaka told me to go straight home, I should do so.

Scene 07 - Matou Sakura(III)-The anger of the great devilEdit

...That's right.

Things were busy this morning, so I should go and explain to Sakura now.

I arrive at the fourth floor, the first year hallway.

When I look into the classroom from the hallway, Sakura notices me right away.

"Um, is there something wrong, Senpai?"

She tilts her head in question as soon as she comes out.

I thought she would be depressed after what happened with Shinji, but she seems okay.

"No, nothing happened. I just want you to forgive me for that thing with Tohsaka. I couldn't talk to you about it this morning, so I want to apologize before I went home."

"...? Um, what thing with Tohsaka-Senpai should I forgive you for?"

"Well, her staying at my place for a while.

I should have consulted you beforehand, so I'm sorry for making the decision on my own.

But, there is a reason for her staying, and there aren't any bad intentions. Um, you might not forgive me, but I just wanted to say that."

I lower my head to apologize.

"D-Don't do that, Senpai! You have nothing to apologize for.

"...I was certainly surprised that Tohsaka-Senpai was staying over, but Fujimura-Sensei approved of it, so I don't think there's any problem.

That house is your house, so you can do as you wish with it, and it's not my place to say anything about it."

"Idiot, what are you saying, Sakura? That house is mine, Fuji-Nee's, and yours. It's not something I can just selfishly decide about."

"Eh―――Senpai?"

"So it's only natural for me to apologize. You should be mad at me, not at Tohsaka. ...Um, since I'm the one who invited Tohsaka without asking my family.

About her staying over, I'll stop it if you don't want it. That doesn't make it forgivable, but I can't keep on doing something you don't like."

They're not words to smooth things over, but I say them from the bottom of my heart.

Cooperating with Tohsaka doesn't necessarily mean living with her.

There should be other ways to cooperate efficiently with her.

"Um, then I'll forgive you. I'll approve Tohsaka-Senpai's stay, and I'll forgive you for your selfishness.

Is that okay, Senpai?"

"Huh... is that all right, Sakura...?"

"Yes. I won't ask what kind of circumstances you're in. It's enough for me to have you say that."

Sakura is looking straight at me and smiling.

There's no dishonesty in her expression.

Sakura is approving Tohsaka's stay from the bottom of her heart.

"―――Thanks, Sakura. Um, I'm really glad."

"No, I'm the one that's really glad.

Uh, but Senpai... Just hypothetically, but what would you do if I said I didn't want it?"

"Hm? Well, I guess maybe I would have gone to her instead. I have to be with Tohsaka for a while."

"Huh... Senpai goes instead, um... to..."

"Yeah, instead of having Tohsaka over, I think I would have stayed at Tohsaka's place. That way, I wouldn't bother Fuji-Nee or Sakura."

It's too terrifying to think about staying over with a girl I admire... no, admired. But there're no other options.

"...But, thanks. If that happened, I think she would tease me even more."

Thank God.

I'm so happy Sakura forgave me... huh?

"Sakura? What's wrong? You look pale."

I call out to her, wondering if she's all right.

Sakura seems to be deep in thought,

"―――T-Thank God I didn't say that―――"

And she lets out a sigh that I don't quite understand.

So, it's after school.

While the bell is ringing to send the students home, I pack my bag along with everyone else.

I should head straight back because Saber is waiting at home.

There are students scattered in the hallway.

There are different kinds of students: some going to their club activities,

some staying behind to kill time,

and one ten meters away, charging at me with an angry face.

"...?"

I think there's something strange mixed into that expression, so I turn and head to the stairs quickly.

"―――Oh yeah.

I suddenly remember, but I was told something this morning."

I was told something, but now, I'll go through with pretending that I forgot.

No, I won't be able to explain if I do that, so let's say I didn't hear it or something...

"Hold on there. You're quite brave, running away after seeing someone's face."

"―――――Ugh."

I'm caught, as I expected.

Well, even if I do go home, there's nowhere to run. It seems there'll be less damage if I'm caught here, so I stop.

"..."

I turn around slowly.

...Yeah, she's really pissed.

She's so angry, you'd never think she's the school's number one honor student.

"Hey. What a coincidence, Tohsaka. If you're going home, do you want to go home together?

We're heading the sa―――"

"Not 'let's go home', you idiot...! Do you understand the situation you're in!? I was going to warn you, so why didn't you come to the rooftop!?"

"―――Ugh."

This threatening attitude.

It seems she won't listen to any excuses, but I bet she won't calm down unless I make some excuse.

"...Sorry. I was with Sakura during lunch, so I couldn't go to the rooftop."

She doesn't seem too calm, so I tell her honestly.

...And then.

Tohsaka looks at me in blank amazement, as if she's seen a ghost.

"With Sakura... you mean, talking about me staying at your place?"

"Yeah. It was unclear this morning, so I had her approve of your stay."

"...[r]

...I see. Well, I guess it can't be helped in that case."

"...?"

Tohsaka quickly gets rid of her anger, and for some reason,[r]

"All right, I'll forget about what happened during lunch. I'm sorry Sakura caused you trouble."

And she apologizes with a gentle expression.

"Uh―――no, there's no need for you to apologize, but...

W-What was it you called me to the rooftop for? It was something important, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I called for you because I had something to tell you as a Master. I wanted to warn you to be careful, since there's a boundary field set up at the school"

"Huh...? H-Hold on. Boundary field... you mean, at this school...!?"

"Yeah, it seems you haven't noticed, but there's a troublesome one set here.

The sign is constructed with a wide range, so once it is activated, it will pretty much encircle the whole school.

This boundary field is the type that steals blood and meat from the humans inside it. It's still in the preparation phase, but haven't you noticed everyone's kind of listless?"

"Ah―――"

Come to think of it... I felt a bit strange on Saturday, but was that it?

Then that must mean―――

"So―――there's a Master at this school...?"

"Right. There's certainly an enemy lurking here. Do you understand, Emiya-kun? I don't think he'll attack us at school, but I wanted to tell you to be on alert, so you'd be ready even if you're attacked."

"―――――"

My relaxed feelings go tense.

...No wonder Tohsaka got so angry.

I didn't even know about it and spent the day peacefully.

"...Sorry. I was at fault at lunch, Tohsaka."

"Well. Saber entrusted you to me, so if it had been a stupid reason, I would have cast geas on you.

But I'll let it pass this time. Nothing happened today, even if it's just how things turned out."

All's well that ends well, huh?

I feel a bit better if she says so.

"...So. Do you know who the Master that set this boundary field is, Tohsaka? ...Is it someone from this school?"

"No, I don't know that yet.

...I don't feel any magus-like presence here other than me, so it might be an outsider, but there are cases when an amateur like you becomes a Master, right?

So I can't be sure. ...Well, it's most likely that it's the doing of someone from this school.

It needs to be someone that wouldn't look suspicious here, since they had to set up a boundary field at the school."

"―――――"

...Someone who wouldn't be seen as suspicious even on school grounds.

Student or teacher, either way, a Master other than ourselves is lurking here.

"That's not the only problem.

Shirou. Once this boundary field is finished and activated, it will melt every human in it and absorb them. It's like we're in the stomach of something alive.

"...Well, it shouldn't have any effect on people like us who protect ourselves with magical energy, but those without magical energy will weaken and die without knowing why.

It's not just a matter of dragging ordinary people into this mess.

Once this boundary field is activated, everyone in this school will die.

Do you understand? A Master at this school is absurd enough to prepare something like this."

"―――――"

My vision blurs for a bit.

Trying to comprehend what Tohsaka is saying, I take a deep breath.

―――That's it.

Even though my understanding is incomplete, I imagine the worst possibility and engrave that image inside me, accepting the situation I am in.

"I get it.

―――So, Tohsaka. Can you destroy that boundary field?"

"I tried, but it was useless.

I found all the sources for the boundary field, but I can't destroy it. All I can do is to weaken the source temporarily and delay the activation."

"Delay the activation...? So the boundary field will not be activated as long as you're here?"

"...That'd be nice, but that's only optimism.

The boundary field is already set up and the magical energy for activation is gathering bit by bit. According to Archer, it should be ready in about eight days.

When that happens, this school will fall into hell as soon as the Master or the Servant puts their mind to it."

"―――Then before that happens..."

"We have to defeat the Master lurking at this school.

But finding the Master will be difficult. The guy pretty much won as soon as he set up the boundary field. The boundary field will be activated even if he does nothing, so he won't appear until then. So if there is a chance..."

"...It'll only be when he emerges?"

"Exactly. So you should stay quiet for now. You will have to fight when the time comes, so it's just stupid for you to go out searching and have the enemy find you before that."

...I get it.

I can't forgive a guy who would set up such a field, but it might have the opposite effect if I just go randomly searching now, since I don't know the Master's identity.

"That's all. I've done everything I can to deal with the boundary field today, so the rest comes tomorrow.

There's nothing left to do in the building now, so you go home ahead."

"...? I'm fine with that, but what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me. You're making Saber wait, so she'll get mad if you don't hurry."

"―――Geez..."

That's right.

Saber was against me going to school, so I had her approve of my independent action on the condition that I go home before the sun goes down.

"Then I'll see you later. Go straight home."

Maybe she has something to do at the gym, as Tohsaka heads to the back of the school.

I see her off for a while, and leave the school building after that.

Scene 08 - Question for SaberEdit

The gate is still locked.

"...Oh yeah, it's been a while since I came home this early."

I usually help someone out or go to work, so it's rare for me to come straight home.

Usually, the gate would be open and Sakura would be preparing dinner inside when I got home.

Maybe I've grown so accustomed to it after a year that I've forgot how important it was.

I realize how grateful I am for Sakura, just by the simple action of opening a locked gate.

"I'm home."

I call out and step into the hallway.

As I try to enter the living room, the blond-haired girl appears.

"You are back, Master."

The girl looks straight at me.

"―――――"

For a moment.

All sense of reality crumbles on me.

"Shirou? Did you not just return home?"

Perhaps the surprise transferred to the girl, as she says this with a bit of surprise.

She calls my name in a quiet voice.

That finally returns my sense of reality.

"Oh... i-it's Saber, right? Sorry, it was so sudden, I was surprised."

Just for an instant, I mistook her for a normal girl.

"...? I was on standby here as Master ordered, but was I wrong?"

"Uh... no, I was misunderstanding, so don't worry about it.

A-Anyway, how are you feeling? You said you'd be sleeping frequently, so, um..."

"There is no problem with staying awake.

―――No, it is better to sleep except at times of battle, but that would cause my senses to dull.

I should move around periodically, or my body will be slow when I will need it the most."

"...I see. You're right now that you mention it. Humans get headaches from sleeping too much, and it's not like you're sleeping because you're sleepy."

"Yes. There is no fatigue to require sleep.

But Shirou, do you get a headache when you sleep too much?"

"Of course. Usually, you'll get sick if you sleep for half a day. In my case, I'll wake up from the headache, so I won't be able to sleep for half a day."

"...That is a strange story. It does not happen to me. I can sleep as much as I want, now and in the past."

"―――Hm. I think that's wrong for a living thing, Saber. It's a waste to sleep all day. It's more fun to wake up and play when you're not sleepy."

"...You are right. Less time is wasted that way."

"Right? You're like that now because of me, but go back to your normal cycle when your bond with me ends.

It's not for me to say, but if this becomes a habit and you sleep all day, people might think of you as lazy."

"It may be too late. People might have thought so of me already."

She creases her brow and ponders.

...It was just light-hearted, but it seems like Saber doesn't get normal jokes.

We move into the living room.

It seems Saber wants to know what happened today, so I decide to tell her about the boundary field at school that Tohsaka told me about.

"...I see. That Master must be planning to use the people gathered at the school as a sacrifice."

"―――Frankly, yes. Tohsaka said it should take more time, though."

"I feel the same way. It will take time to construct such a large-scale boundary field. The school is a building that can be easily locked up, so it must be an altar chosen as a temple.

To completely activate a boundary field of that scale, at least ten days are needed."

"Ten days... I felt something strange two days ago on Saturday, so that means we still have about eight more days. That's the same as Tohsaka's estimate..."

"Yes. It does not matter if that boundary field is to gather sacrifices or to solidify the defenses, as it will be a problem if we allow it to be completed. I hope we will be able to find the Master that created this boundary field before that..."

"―――Yeah. Tohsaka said it would be difficult, but he should be easy to identify since the Master will be lurking at school. Let's find him somehow and stop the boundary field."

The instant they think of setting up a boundary field at school, they must be someone associated with the school.

A student or a teacher.

I'll try to search the school as thoroughly as possible during lunch from tomorrow on and try to find anyone suspicious.

"And... yeah, the problem of which Servant that Master has."

No, that'll only be clear when I actually encounter it.

Then, I should think about a Servant I have already encountered.

Saber is awake right now, so this would be a good time to ask.

All right then―――

1) About Lancer.

2) About Archer.

3) About Berserker.

Scene 09 - SurvivorEdit

That guy―――

I'll ask about the first Servant I encountered, Lancer.

Saber fought with him, and it seems like she realized who he was.

"Hey Saber. About Lancer... do you know who he is?"

"Huh? Lancer?"

"Yeah. You were saying something when you chased him out. About Ireland or something.

So I thought you might have discovered his identity."

"Oh, I see your point now. ...I'm surprised, I did not think you would be interested in knowing your enemy's true identity."

"I heard you have to know about them. ...But why do you look so happy about it, Saber?"

"Because you are showing the will to fight. We can come up with strategies against a Servant whose true identity we know. It is an appropriate battle tactic to first bring down the ones whose weaknesses are known."

"...Hm."

I have no intention of going out to fight someone who isn't attacking me, but it'd only end the conversation if I said that now.

"Anyways, Lancer's true identity. So I guess you know, Saber?"

"Yes. That red lance and those runic protections around his body, and on top of that, his abilities specialized in survival. There can be no mistake.

His true name is Cu Chulainn. He is the great hero of Ireland, wielder of the devil lance Gae Bolg."

"...Cu Chulainn...?"

It's a name I've never heard before.

...Well, I don't know much about Irish mythology, so I guess that's only natural.

"...So. Is he strong, this Cu Chulainn guy?"

"He is not famous in this country, so his existence is diminished, but he still has more than enough power.

His agility is second to none, and I believe his Noble Phantasm is the most suitable for this war."

"Noble Phantasm...? Oh, that lance. Come to think of it, his lance moved strangely at the end. Is that the Gae Bolg thing?"

"...Probably. There are many variations on Gae Bolg's legend.

They say it is a cursed lance thrown using the legs, a devil lance that grows a thousand thorns once it stabs its enemy..."

"...? Aren't those just completely different legends? Can you really call it a legendary weapon?"

"There is more. Many abilities of Gae Bolg are handed down in the legends, but in every one is the fact that it will always pierce the heart.

...I had thought it was the ability of the possessor rather than the power of the weapon, but it seems I was wrong.

The nature of the devil lance, Lancer's Gae Bolg, is to always pierce the heart."

"Oh―――"

That said, I can recall vividly.

That night...

The lance thrust at Saber's feet moved in an impossible fashion and went toward her heart.

"So, his lance is―――"

"Yes. It is a devil lance, guaranteed to strike the opponent's heart when used.

It must be bending space or changing the order of cause and effect.

Either way, it must be Lancer's skill and the curse of the lance itself. There is no weapon more efficient in hand-to-hand combat. It has no unnecessary aspects."

"No unnecessary aspects...? What do you mean by that?"

"Do you not understand? Lancer's lance cannot destroy a castle, but it is enough to kill one person.

Noble Phantasms require different amounts of magical energy depending on their scale.

A servant with a rank A Noble Phantasm will need great amount of magical energy to use it. Once it is used, time is needed to replenish the magical energy that is lost."

"But to kill one person―――no, one Servant, you do not need great power. If you can kill your opponent with one blow, there is no better result."

"...? So you mean, there's less cost for one arrow than for one cannonball?"

"Yes. But arrows would not hit a Servant. As a result, battling Servants end up firing cannons at each other, but―――"

"...Lancer's Gae Bolg is a lance that allows this arrow to hit, huh? Not only that, but it hits the heart where it will definitely take the opponent's life."

"That is correct. And on top of that, not much magical energy is needed to use it. With that amount of magical energy usage, there should be no need to replenish magical energy even if he uses it seven times.

That is why his devil lance is well-suited for this war.

A normal Servant must rest after fighting a few times, but Lancer is able to fight six battles in a row. ...Well, that is on the condition that each must be one on one."

"...Hm."

So he's a Servant who's not flashy, but can definitely win, huh?

"He seemed to be doing a lot of useless stuff, though. He was playing around with me as well."

"Right. It seems Lancer is an inconsistent person. He was heartless, but he also had a side that was difficult to hate."

I feel the same way, but we can't let our guard down.

He stabbed me through heart as if he was cutting grass.

Servants like Berserker and Lancer have no hesitation when it comes to using their weapons.

Scene 10 - UnknownEdit

That guy―――

I'll ask about Tohsaka's Servant, Archer.

Saber beat him with one blow, but that was a surprise attack, and his strength is unknown.

"Hey Saber. About Archer... have you noticed anything about him?"

"Archer?

...No, I know no more than you do.

It seems I am superior in simple battle, but I have not experienced his abilities nor his Noble Phantasm.

He is not one to look lightly upon just because we have defeated him once."

"...I see. Well, it really was only an instant.

And, well..."

...Back then.

When Saber attacked him, there was something strange about that moment.

I guess you could say it was a surprise attack that wasn't.

I think that red knight sensed Saber's presence beforehand.

But he froze when he saw Saber and couldn't react to Saber's attack.

"...Hey, Saber. Do you think he knows you? I feel that he took your blow that time because he was surprised by you yourself, and not by the attack."

"―――I see. That is understandable.

As he is an archer, it is only natural for him to be inferior to me in hand-to-hand combat.

But still, he was too weak at that time.

I was guessing that he was not able to use his power due to some external factor―――"

"Right? And I've seen him fight Lancer. Archer didn't go on the offensive, but his defense was out of this world. For him to take your first blow, I can only assume there was something wrong with him."

"...Does that mean he went easy on me?"

She must be angry at him for going easy on her, rather than at being able to beat him easily, as she glares at an enemy who isn't here.

"―――Fine. After our collaboration with Rin is over, I will make him regret insulting me."

"...! Uh, well, I don't think he went easy on you on purpose, so I don't think there's any reason to hold a grudge..."

I find myself defending Archer.

"...? Are you saying you can forgive Archer's act? No, it rather seems like you are protecting him. ...I think it is unlikely, but would you have preferred Archer as your Servant...?"

"N-No way...! Frankly, I dislike him. I've never talked to him, but I could instinctively tell when I saw him from a distance that I wouldn't get along with him."

"That is good. It was needless worry. I am relieved, Shirou."

"...Geez. I'm the one that's surprised. But why are you relieved by such a thing? Is it that good for me to dislike Archer?"

"...You are right. It is certainly strange.

Oh, it is probably because of our compatibility. I am a Servant that specializes in hand-to-hand combat, and Archer specializes in ranged combat.

If you were compatible with Archer, that would mean you were not compatible with me. If that was the case, we could not fully utilize our powers."

Saber nods, concluding that it must be why she is relieved.

"...I see. I guess that's how it works..."

Anyways, there's no information on Archer.

We still don't know which hero he is nor what kind of Noble Phantasm he has.

Scene 11 - Vela GulfEdit

That giant―――

I should ask about the Servant Berserker, who overwhelmed Saber.

According to Saber and Tohsaka, he should be the strongest in battle―――

"Saber, what would happen if you fought Berserker again? ...Um, will you be unable to win as long as I'm your Master...?"

The greatest burden for Saber.

I ask her about the weakness that prevents her from using her powers at their full potential, just because she made a contract with an immature Master like me.

"That is incorrect, Shirou.

Even if you were a mature Master, it would make no difference to the fact that Berserker is a powerful opponent. You do not need to condemn your own inexperience for this fact."

"...Hm. That might be true, but it's a burden on you, right?

So, if you were the original Saber..."

"No. Even if I was at my full potential, it would be difficult to defeat Berserker. ...No, it may be impossible for any Servant to beat that giant.

"Shirou, do you remember the battle that night? Berserker repelled Rin's magic as if it was nothing. He does not have magic resistance like I do.

He just nullified the magic with his own physical strength."

"Hmm... I saw that, but is it something to be that surprised about?

That just means Berserker's body is tough, right?"

"No. Berserker did not endure Rin's magic, but he repelled it. The difference is substantial.

If one endures an attack, the armor will break if that spot is attacked repeatedly. But it is different if it is repelled. Rin's magic did not even reach Berserker to begin with."

"Didn't reach him...? You mean he nullifies magic like you do?"

"Yes. But like I said earlier, Berserker does not have the skill of magic resistance. If that is the case, I can only assume that his Noble Phantasm repelled the magic."

"...This is only a speculation, but Berserker's Noble Phantasm may be 'armor'. It is not a simple armor, and it could be close to a theoretical magical concept called a conceptual weapon.

Perhaps―――Berserker has an ability that nullifies all attacks that are below a certain level. That must be why my sword and Rin's magic were useless against him."

"If Berserker's true identity is the great hero of Greece, his abilities are mostly rank A. If we want to injure him, I believe we have to use an attack value that is at least of the same rank."

"...Attack value of the same rank...? So in other words..."

"...Yes. It is difficult to say, but I believe any attack that is below A rank will be nullified, whether normal attack or Noble Phantasm.

If we want to defeat that giant, we would need a normal attack power of at least an A rank, and a Noble Phantasm that exceeds even that."

"―――"

I close my eyes and recall Saber's abilities.

Saber's strength... her normal attack power is B rank, and her Noble Phantasm is C rank.

...God.

If what Saber says is right, not only is it impossible to defeat Berserker, but we don't even have a way to hurt him...!

"H-Hold on...! Um, aren't strength and Noble Phantasms measured differently?

No matter how low the rank is, a Noble Phantasm is a powerful weapon, right? So if you measure it in terms of strength, shouldn't it be at least A rank?"

"Yes. Noble Phantasms are incomparable to normal attacks. A Noble Phantasm of a C rank, when converted to a normal ability, would have A or A+ rank.

...But the 'refusal' that protects Berserker goes beyond the rules of reality."

"That thing is a concept that can nullify even a Noble Phantasm that destroys the world, if it is below an A ranking.

Berserker... Hercules is a heroic spirit with divinity.

One can only affect a heroic spirit who has received the blood of gods with a divine mystery of the same level."

"―――Then, the next time we're attacked..."

...Will be our last?

"No. Whatever kind of a heroic spirit he is, a weakness must exist. At the very least, Berserker does not have an attack method on the anti-castle level. So we can avoid getting all of us killed in one blow, even if we are attacked.

When my wound heals, a matched one-on-one fight is possible. You could escape during that time, or I might be able to find a chance of victory if I have some form of backup."

"...So we need to stay away from them for now, huh? So, somehow we have to find Berserker's weakness by then...

So. Saber, what do you mean an attack method of an anti-castle level?"

"I am talking about the attack level of the Noble Phantasm.

Anti-personnel Noble Phantasms exhibit their true power in one-on-one combat.

Anti-army Noble Phantasms exhibit their power in group combat.

And the anti-castle Noble Phantasms decides everything in a single blow.

The Noble Phantasms largely fall into these three categories."

I see.

As the names suggest, anti-castle and anti-army, if we were attacked with such missile-like assaults, Tohsaka and I would be blown away in a single strike.

Fortunately, Berserker doesn't have an attack method that attacks such a wide range.

"...But the Master compensates that weakness.

Ilyasviel was a great mass of magical energy. If she is an excellent magus and concentrates on protecting Berserker... I will not be able to protect you."

"―――――"

...I see.

Berserker is not the only concern.

Master and Servant are one.

I am Saber's burden in that regard as well―――

Scene 12 - You tooEdit

"Then, about one of the others..."

"Hold on, Shirou. Someone has entered the gate of this place."

"Eh, you can sense such a thing...?

What, it's this time already!? Crap, Sakura's probably back!"

I quickly stand up.

I hear the sound of the doorbell from the entrance,

"Excuse me."

I can hear Sakura's voice.

"Saber, I'm sorry, but..."

"I know. I will return to the room, so please do not be concerned about me."

Saber leaves for her room.

And in her place...

"I'm home. Well done, you came home early like I asked you to."

Tohsaka is holding a grocery bag and...

"Excuse me, Senpai. It's rare for you to be home this early."

Sakura comes in, smiling happily.

"All right, preparations are perfect. Then let's begin."

Tohsaka shouts and goes into the kitchen.

Sakura looks at her worriedly.

"Senpai...? Um, about dinner preparation..."

"Oh, it's Tohsaka's turn today, so you don't have to worry about it. You made breakfast today, so leave the dinner to us. We'll make dinner as long as Tohsaka is here."

"Oh... y-yes. If you say so, I will do that."

Sakura sits on a cushion obediently.

There is a flashy, fiery sound coming from the kitchen, but there's nothing dangerous-looking about Tohsaka's appearance from behind.

"...I guess it's okay to trust her..."

So there's no point in staying here.

There's Saber to think about, so I should go back to my room until dinner is prepared.

"I'm going to go rest in my room. If Fuji-Nee comes, tell her to prepare the bath herself once in a while."

"Ah, yes. Please take your time, Senpai. I will come and get you when dinner's ready."

"Yeah. ...Oh, don't forget to knock when you come to my room."

It's a little before six o'clock. From the way things are going, it looks like dinner will be at around seven o'clock.

When I get back to the room, Saber is asleep in the room next to mine.

"Man, I thought I could talk to her."

I click my tongue and sit on a cushion.

"...Hey, what am I saying? I don't even know what I'd talk to her about other than this Holy Grail War stuff."

Anyways, didn't I have trouble talking to Saber?

"Oh well. If she's asleep, it's fine."

I say that and just stare at the clock.

Yesterday's dinner was just me, Saber, and Tohsaka.

But today, it'll be five people, including Sakura and Fuji-Nee.

"...Oh, no... Saber can't come."

As long as Sakura and Fuji-Nee are there, I can't let Saber out of this room.

"―――I wonder if Saber ate breakfast."

Saber was nodding while eating dinner last night.

Judging from that, I guess it's not like she doesn't need food.

"...I didn't prepare lunch for her. Of course she'll be hungry."

Once Sakura and Fuji-Nee go home, I have to warm up dinner and serve it to her.

She'll need to eat alone, but that can't be helped―――

"..."

Hrm.

Imagining Saber eating by herself is really annoying me.

"Shirou, are you awake?"

Tohsaka knocks on the door and looks inside.

"Tohsaka? What's up?"

"Dinnertime. It's ready, so come along."

―――That time already, huh?

I get up and leave the room, glancing at the sleeping Saber.

"Oh, there you are. Hey, look at this stuff! Finally, with Tohsaka-san here, we have someone who can cook Chinese food!"

Fuji-Nee is looking excitedly at all the food prepared on the table.

Now that she mentions it, the food certainly is Chinese.

On the four big plates are crab with eggs, shredded beef with pepper, some stir-fry of an elegant looking meat I've never seen before with vegetables, and a plate full of steamed meat dumplings.

There are salads on the side plates, and various follow-ups are ready.

Put simply, it's the kind of gorgeous dinner Fuji-Nee loves.

"...I'm surprised. I was expecting you to make Western-style dishes."

"Oh, she was actually thinking of a Western-style dish, but when I told that her no one at our house cooks Chinese, she said she would."

"―――Why does she have to live her life poking at holes? ...? Hey Sakura, you came home with Tohsaka, so did you actually go shopping with her?"

"Yes. Tohsaka-Senpai was waiting for me when the archery club finished, so we went grocery shopping on our way back."

"...I see. Wow, you two are closer than I thought."

"Yes, we've talked often at school. I don't know why she likes me, but she has been nice to me ever since I entered the school."

Wow.

She really is a nice Senpai at school.

"Let's quit talking and eat. I'm hungry already."

Fuji-Nee sits down happily.

"Like she says. Why don't you two sit down too? Chinese food gets really bad when it gets cold."

Saying this coldly, Tohsaka sits down as well.

"―――――"

I sit down silently.

Everyone bows and eats the food.

"―――!"

Annoyingly, it's good.

I've never cooked Chinese because I thought "it all tastes the same", but this is so good it makes me realize it was just prejudice.

"Wow, this is great! It's been a while since I've had food that makes rice taste this good. Yeah, I'll give you top score on this one!"

"Thank you. I am pleased to receive an honest response like that."

"Yes. I have a better opinion of Chinese food now. I'm not good with hot food, but this is really good!"

Sakura is happily enjoying the food too.

After watching this with a smile,

"―――Fufu."

Tohsaka Rin looks at me with an expression of triumph.

"What? You look like you want to say something."

"Noooothing. I'm just glad everyone's enjoying the food. Well, one isn't being honest, but that's fun in its own way, so I'll call it good. I understand what it feels like to lose at something you're good at."

"Guh―――I see, then you made me cook last night to gauge my potential!"

"Fufufufufu. Yes. Today's lesson is, always hide your potential."

She says this happily and starts eating her own food.

Scene 14 - Crash of the lion and the tigerEdit

Dinner is more lively than I was expecting.

Sakura and Tohsaka are a good Senpai and junior, and Fuji-Nee is completely friends with Tohsaka now.

"―――――"

Well, I have no complaints about a fun meal.

No complaints, but I feel like there's something wrong with all of us eating right now.

"..."

I stand up.

"Huh? What, Shirou, going to the bathroom?"

"No, I forgot something. I'll bring her here, so wait."

"―――――"

When I leave the living room,

Tohsaka is staring at me silently.

I just couldn't take it.

That's the only reason.

I don't like it when she's in the same house, but alone.

So, before considering the consequences, I grab her hand.

"S-Shirou!? What are you doing all of a sudden...!?"

"Just come with me. I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Are you insane!? Hold on, this is..."

"I'm taking you because I am sane. Here, let's go.

Whatever happens later can be dealt with."

"Hey, Shirou...!?"

I grab Saber's hand and take her to the living room.

"Sorry, Tohsaka. Can I add one more?"

Tohsaka doesn't object.

But Fuji-Nee and Sakura are looking at Saber with astonishment.

"It's a bit late, but let me introduce her.

Her name is Saber, and we're going to be taking care of her for a while. As you can tell, she's a foreigner and not used to living in Japan, so please help her with that."

"―――――"

There's no reaction from the two.

That's only natural, but I don't have enough composure to care about them right now.

"Here, sit here, Saber. It's better to eat with everyone."

"That is... certainly more efficient, but I..."

"Don't be reserved. After all, you're going to be living together with us from now on. Since we're living in the same house, it's natural to eat together."

"...Yes. If Shirou says so, I will obey."

"You can't d―――"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAAAAAAT!"

"...!"

My ears!

My ears are ringing!

"What's wrong with you, Shirou!? You bring in not only Tohsaka-san, but a girl like this too? Since when did this place turn into a hotel!?"

"W-What? It'll be fine. It's as big as a hotel, so we can lend a room or two. If Tohsaka staying is fine, Saber should be fine too."

"No way! I approve of Tohsaka-san, but I don't know about this stranger! Who is she anyways!?"

"Who―――she's a distant relative of mine. She had some problems so she came here, counting on Father."

"I can't believe such a ridiculous story. Even if it were the case, why did she come to your house? There's no way Kiritsugu-san would have an acquaintance in another countr―――"

She can't really say that.

Because Father was a simpleton who went to foreign countries all the time, he would have more acquaintances overseas than in Japan.

"―――Well, I can't say that, but it's still strange. You, why did you come here?"

Fuji-Nee glares at Saber.

"Well, that's..."

"You be quiet, Shirou. Um, Saber-san? I'm asking you."

Saber is silent.

It's only natural. Saber doesn't have any reason to go along with my lies nor a dexterous enough mind, so she―――

"I do not know. I was only doing as Kiritsugu said."

―――Well, I guess she does.

"―――Hm. Kiritsugu-san entrusted Shirou to you?"

"Yes. He told me to defend Shirou from all enemies."

Quietly.

Saber says this with the greatest purity.

...Who could object to that?

Even if it's a lie, it's the ultimate truth for Saber herself.

"..."

Even Fuji-Nee can't object to those words.

―――But...

She stands up with a frown, glaring at Saber,

"...All right. If you say so, I'll test your skill."

Fuji-Nee responds strangely.

So.

With a sound of wind, Fuji-Nee takes us outside.

"..."

She takes the shinai from the wall and glares at Saber.

...Well.

Just what is our Fuji-Nee thinking about?

"You. You said you'd protect Shirou, right? Then you must be confident in your skills."

"―――Are you telling me to take a sword?"

"Yes. I'll approve of you if you're stronger than me. But if you're weaker, I'm sending you back home."

"...I do not mind, but what is the purpose of this?"

"I'm the one that's gonna protect Shirou! I'm gonna be by his side until he grows up!"

"―――――"

It seems Saber doesn't understand what Fuji-Nee is trying to say.

Of course, no one else around here does either.

"Sooooo, I don't need anyone weaker than me!

If you're stronger than me, you'll be more dependable, right? If that's the case, I can entrust Shirou to you just for a bit."

Fuji-Nee plays with her shinai as if she's sulking.

"―――I understand. So I must earn your approval?"

"Right. But it's not going to be easy!"

Just as she says that, Fuji-Nee rushes at Saber and attacks her with the shinai...!

"Man, Fuji-Nee's being ridiculous!"

Not only was that a surprise attack, but she didn't even give Saber a shinai. Are you really a teacher, Tiger!?

"...?"

Saber must be surprised by Fuji-Nee's surprise attack as she just stands there distractedly.

Fuji-Nee's clever attack to the body strikes―――!

"Huh?"

Fuji-Nee tilts her head curiously.

...That's only natural.

It's strange even for those of us watching, so it must be as strange as the Hanging Gardens of Babylon for Fuji-Nee.

"―――――"

Saber is still standing.

The difference is, she is now holding the shinai Fuji-Nee was wielding until now.

"Uh... is this real?"

I don't know what's real, but it's certainly true.

Saber does not even take a stance.

Fuji-Nee doesn't move, standing before Saber.

Fuji-Nee is a kendo expert, said to be unmatched.

That experience must have made her realize that the person in front of her is on a completely different level.

"...If you want me to take a stance, I will. But you should be skilled enough to understand already."

"―――Uhh, hauuuu, hau..."

Fuji-Nee backs away unsteadily and drops to her knees.

"The contest is over. Do you approve of me?"

"―――Uh, guh..."

Fuji-Nee hangs her head and slumps her shoulders.

The very moment I think she'll calm down...

"UWAAAAAAAN!

"SOME STRANGER TOOK SHIROU AWAY...!"

She starts to cry so loudly that those around her get dizzy.

...In the end, it took two hours to persuade Fuji-Nee.

Fuji-Nee said "I want to talk a bit" and went into Father's room for two hours. When she came out, she nodded and said "I guess I have to approve of her", with an unhappy face.

On the other hand, Sakura is silent.

It was getting late, so Fuji-Nee ended up walking Sakura home, but Sakura said nothing and merely bowed and went home.

"Then I'll go back to the outbuilding."

...Oh.

Come to think of it, Tohsaka is like this too.

"...Sorry. I bet you think I did something stupid."

"Nope. But what you're doing is extra weight on your mind. If you keep doing such things, you'll end up being unable to move."

Saying good night with a wave, Tohsaka leaves.

"―――Sigh."

I'm tired.

I'll rest early too.

"Hold on, Shirou. I have something to ask you as well."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why did you introduce me to everyone? I believe your actions were unnecessary as Rin said."

"No reason. I just introduced you because I didn't like it."

"Shirou, that is not an answer. You have to tell me what you didn't like."

Saber draws closer.

...Was what happened tonight that strange for Saber?

"I don't know. I was just eating and I just didn't like it when I thought about you being alone.

If anything, I just thought there'd be fewer secrets if I let Sakura and Fuji-Nee know about you."

"This is meaningless.

Rather, it is a disadvantage to let them know of my existence. I can hide myself in this house, so it would have been better if I was just standing by."

"―――"

What's better?

Is she better off being an outcast while we're all eating?

"―――That's not true.

It couldn't be helped because even if it was good for you, Saber, it wasn't good for me. I don't think it's based on reason."

Saying so, I avert my gaze from Saber.

"I'm going out to the shed, so go back to the room first. I'll come back after I'm done."

"―――――"

There's no response.

Turning my back on Saber who doesn't seem to agree, I head out to the shed.

I go outside.

The quiet yard, lit by the pale moonlight.

The winter sky is high, and the stars are clear.

"―――Sigh."

I sigh without realizing.

Tohsaka is right.

I'm certainly contradicting myself.

The me that's trying to go to the shed, avoiding the room Saber's sleeping in.

On the other hand, the me that doesn't want to leave Saber alone.

Even though I find it hard to deal with Saber as a member of the opposite sex, I can't leave her alone as a human.

...It's only natural for Tohsaka to be disgusted with me.

"...Geez. I thought I was only inexperienced at magic, but my mental training is bad as well."

I murmur, looking up into the sky absent-mindedly.

―――The night wears on.

Since I'm inexperienced, I can't skip my training.

I can only refine myself, believing that I can reach something if I continue my effort.


	9. BLADE

Scene 00 - The fourth MasterEdit

It's lunchtime.

Even though it's only a temporary release from classes, the students run about the school busily.

"...All right. I won't look suspicious walking around now."

I finish lunch in a few minutes and go out into the hallway.

This is no time to complain that I've never done anything like this before.

The battle has already begun.

So I have to find the "suspicious places" Tohsaka was talking about in my own way.

"...I guess I should start with places where there aren't many people."

―――Well.

An hour until lunch break ends... I hope I can get good results out of this―――

After checking through the school building, I go outside just in case.

There's nothing wrong with the ground or behind the school building, but this area is too different.

"―――Could it be here too?"

...There were several strange places inside the school building as well.

Unpopular places like behind the stairs or within empty classrooms.

But this place is different.

Far from nobody coming here, this is a place people come every day.

"...Why didn't I notice?

Talking about strangeness, this place is the strangest―――"

I mutter, grasping my chest.

...This place is somehow suffocating.

The thick wind and moist air aren't just strange.

No, once I notice this smell, I actually feel like throwing up.

"Tohsaka was saying that there's a basis point for a boundary field.

I don't know how many there are, but this must mean the first basis point is around here..."

Then there should be some sign of it.

...

...

...

...It's no good.

As I have no skill in detecting magical energy, there's no way I can see the sign that's constructing the boundary field.

"...Phew."

I guess it can't be helped. I'll go and tell Tohsaka about this place and―――

"What, are you looking for something, Emiya?"

"―――!"

I turn around at the sudden voice. Standing in front of the deserted archery dojo is―――

"―――Shinji."

"Hey. What a coincidence. I came because I had business in that area too... did you happen to see it?"

With a grin,

Matou Shinji asks this happily.

"...See... what? There's nothing here."

"Oh, so you did see it. ...I see, so that's why you were with Tohsaka. That's right, it's more efficient to join up with other Masters."

"―――! Shinji, you..."

"Don't guard yourself too much Emiya. It's you and me, let's not hide anything from each other.

I don't know who you have. But you were forced into this ugly role of Master too, right?"

Shinji states it clearly without holding anything back.

That he, Matou Shinji, is also a Master.

"...Could it be? You're a Master, Shinji?"

"That's what I'm telling you.

Oh, but don't get it wrong. I don't intend to fight with anyone. Well, I'll certainly retaliate with deadly force if I'm attacked, but I won't do anything when nothing's done to me. See, I'm like you in that regard, right?"

Shinji laughs.

From his words, there seems to be no doubt that Shinji's a Master, but―――

"Well, I'm also surprised to find out that you're a Master. Let's call us equal in that regard. So, do you want to discuss something?"

"Discuss... I don't mind, but discuss what?"

"About what we do now.

Like I said earlier, I have no intention of fighting. But others aren't the same, right? So I feel uneasy unless I prepare for future misfortunes. It's troubling alone, but don't you think something would be possible with the two of us?"

...

So in other words, Shinji is asking me to cooperate with him?

"Well, let's not talk here. We don't know if someone might overhear us, so let's go somewhere else.

Hmm... yeah, my place would be good. Tohsaka won't be able to notice and it's safe even if we're attacked."

"What are you talking about? Lunch break is almost over, so if you have―――"

"Are you stupid? We can skip classes. Let's go, Emiya. I'm happy to know that you're a Master, so don't alienate me too much."

"I can't do that. People would be suspicious if we skipped classes."

"Damn, you're really stubborn... oh, I see!

You're right, people would normally stay safe!"

"But don't worry, I won't attack you no matter what. See, do I look like someone who would attack you from behind?"

"...? Oh―――I see. You're right, I certainly can't just follow you."

"... Well, it's all right. You have a Servant with you too. I won't pick a fight against such a dangerous opponent."

...?

Does Shinji think I have Saber with me?

No, that's wrong―――Shinji couldn't see a Servant in spirit form.

That's why he's wrongly guessing that I have Saber with me right now.

"Let's just go. It'll be no good if Tohsaka finds us."

Saying that, Shinji starts to walk away.

"―――――"

...I guess I have to follow him.

I'm interested in what Shinji has to say, so I'll skip the afternoon classes.

We go up the hill road.

The Western-style houses, on the opposite side to my house.

I guess Tohsaka's house is at the top, but I recall that Matou's house is on the back, as if avoiding public eyes.

"―――――"

It's an amazing building as always.

I came here to play a few times during middle school, but I haven't even been near it recently.

I haven't been invited since I became estranged from Shinji, and most of all, Sakura didn't like me coming to this house.

...Even though it's daytime, it's dim inside the house.

This building is made so that sunlight cannot enter it, and there aren't many lights in here.

I'm exaggerating, but you'd walk into the wall if you're not used to this place.

"Emiya, this way. I'm in the living room."

I don't know when he went in, but I can hear Shinji's voice from the inner room.

Even though it's been a year, my body still remembers this place and I make my way to the living room without getting lost.

There's no kind of light in the living room either.

The curtains are closed, and the sunlight is blocked off.

There are no artificial lights and the living room is in the dark.

"Emiya, over here."

I look over in the direction of the voice.

There is Shinji sitting in a chair, and―――

―――A figure of a woman like crystallized darkness.

"Let me introduce her. This is my Servant, Rider."

"――――――――"

I feel a chill.

It's so bad that the back of my neck hurts like it's been slashed.

"...Weren't we going to talk with just the two of us, Shinji?"

I back up a bit and manage to say that.

"Oh no, it's just a precaution. I'd be scared if you just came and attacked me, so I have to have Rider by my side."

Stretching his hand out, Shinji touches his black Servant―――Rider.

He caresses from her waist down to her thighs, as if tasting them.

"―――――"

Rider does not move at all.

She stands there like a statue, and keeps watch on me with her covered eyes.

...It can't just be an illusion that it feels like she sees even my fingertips shivering.

"You're like this even when you've invited someone? Aren't you being a little too wary, Shinji?"

"Come on, it was just a joke. I know you can't do anything like that.

But your Servant is a different story. Even I had trouble training mine. It's not unusual for a Servant not to obey its Master, so think of this as just keeping a small check on things."

...A Servant that doesn't obey its Master?

Certainly, Rider in front of me is different from Saber.

Saber is quiet, but not coldhearted.

But I can only feel coldness from Rider.

A human lacking humanity.

A black figure like discolored blood.

She doesn't seem like a Servant or a heroic spirit. She's so inorganic with no sense of lightness.

"...Rider's a way to keep a check on my Servant? I don't feel too good about that."

"Sorry. I'm just a novice, so I'm not experienced like you are. Forgive me for that."

"...Heh. It's not like I'm experienced either."

"Is that so? Then you should summon yours too. We would understand each other better that way, and it's more fair too.

Yeah, that'll be great! Hey Emiya, I showed you mine, so you show me yours."

...So Shinji is wrongly guessing that Saber is with me.

But there's no need to correct him on that.

"I refuse. If you're going to keep me in check, that's fine.

This should be enough if we're here just to talk."

"...What's with that? Hey, I'm saying I want to see it. I don't know what you're being a snob about, but shouldn't you listen to me?"

"Then our conversation's over. I didn't come here to show you my Servant. If that was your plan, I'm going home now."

"Damn――all right. You're useless as always."

Shinji comments discontentedly and leans back in his chair.

"All right, let's get to it. Well, there's only one thing I want to talk about.

...Like I said before, do you want to collaborate with me, Emiya? I became a Master, but I don't know about this Holy Grail War thing. I want to cooperate with someone I know rather than staying on my own."

"Hold on. I want to ask you something too before that. I'll answer your question after that."

"What, you want to know why I became a Master?"

I nod.

As far as I know, Shinji isn't a magus.

I have to know how someone like that became a Master, or I can't cooperate at all.

"I heard Masters have to be magi as a basic prerequisite. Even though I'm inexperienced, I know a bit of magic. I summoned my Servant by accident and became a Master after forming a contract, but... did you summon your Servant by accident and get dragged into this Holy Grail War too?"

If that's the case, we're the same.

I won't easily be able to refuse his proposal of cooperation if that's the case――

"I see. You became a Master by accident, huh?

...I see, I see. Good, that makes it more understandable."

Shinji smiles delightedly.

"Well, I guess it's similar in my case. The fact that I became a Master against my will is the same.

――But don't get me wrong.

I knew what a Master was, and I've known about the Holy Grail War for a long time. The Matou family isn't like your family. We're a respected lineage of magi."

"―――!?"

The Matou is a lineage of magi...!?

"What, I never heard about that...!?

Hold on. Then, you and――"

His sister Sakura knows magic too...!?

"Calm down, Emiya. The Matou family is a family of magi, but we're already dead.

I guess the ancestors of the Matou family came to this land with Tohsaka's family, but didn't adapt to the land here.

Down the generations, what's that thing, the Magic Circuit? That thing faded, and by the time I was born, the Matou blood had returned to that of an ordinary person's.

So members of the Matou family aren't magi. We're just a family that used to be magi."

"You guys were magi... then, only the knowledge remains?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. But even if we don't have Magic Circuits, that doesn't change the fact that we're studying magic. It was easy to find out about the Masters and the Holy Grail War with a bit of research. I'm able to relax even after suddenly being chosen as a Master, because of the teachings of the previous generations."

"―――"

...I see.

I became a Master and understood the Holy Grail War because of Tohsaka.

Similarly, Shinji understood his situation because of the literature passed down his family.

"So in other words, you were taught just the knowledge of magic. ...Then, did Sakura learn magic as well?"

"Huh? Geez, you really don't know anything, do you?

Look, it probably doesn't matter to you since your family is a hybrid,[l]

but a magus of an old lineage only teaches his secret arts to one. If there are two children, you only make the eldest son the successor.

"You get less power if you separate something into two, right?

Magi place ten magics into one crystal and leave them behind to create a stronger blood. We don't make exceptions just because someone is from our family.

"So a family of magi doesn't teach magic to anyone other than their successors. It's common for the children who aren't chosen as the successor to be raised without knowing that their family studies magic, or they are to be given out for adoption.

"I see―――thank God, then."

I'm glad.

Sakura is a girl who should stay in a peaceful world without magic.

I can't let her get involved in a battle that forces you to kill others without reason.

"Well, now you know, Emiya.

Even though I became a Master, I'm not experienced with magic.

You're... let's see, you say you can use a bit, but your knowledge is that of an amateur.

See, don't you think we're a good combination? Let's cooperate since both of us became Masters against our will."

"...I don't mind that. But just to make sure, it's just to protect yourself, right Shinji?"

"No. There's that, but we have to attack the enemy right in front of us first. It seems she considers me her enemy."

"...Considers you an enemy...? You mean, Tohsaka?"

"Of course! She wouldn't be so unkind to me if that weren't the case...!

...Look, she's the type that won't forgive other Masters. You should know that by now if you've been with her.

I don't know what the reason is, but she lets her guard down when she's with you. I don't know why, but that perfect girl has her guard down!

――Don't you see that it's a great opportunity to defeat her?"

Saying that, Shinji puts out his hand as if asking for a handshake.

Scene 01 - ChoiceEdit

"―――――"

...I won't cooperate with such an approach.

No, I can't.

If Shinji really wants to protect himself, he should talk to Tohsaka too and not just me.

And――

"Shinji. Do you know that there's someone who supervises the Holy Grail War?"

"Yeah, that priest at the church, I hear. They say he's a survivor of the last war, but I didn't go see him because he seems annoying.

I'm not a magus, so it's a bother to be forced to follow the magi's rules."

"―――――"

That's contradictory.

If he wants to really stop fighting, he should go and see Kotomine first.

"―――Shinji. Do you know about the boundary field set up at our school?"

"I know. I can't tell, but Rider told me. What about it?"

"...Isn't it your doing? Tohsaka said it was the work of a Master at our school."

"No, it's not me. There's certainly another Master at that school, so it must be him."

"...? Tohsaka said there was only one other."

"You trust Tohsaka too much. Well, putting that aside, Tohsaka is wrong.

The presence she can feel is that Magic Circuit thing, right?

Then I'm not a Master she can perceive, because I don't have a Magic Circuit to begin with.

From the beginning, we're people that go under the radars of the normal Masters."

...I see.

The presence of a magus, the presence of the Command Spell... they are both things activated by magical energy.

Then―――if someone without magical energy becomes a Master, the only way to identify them is to actually see them.

Tohsaka's method of searching for people with magical energy would not only overlook Shinji as a Master, but she wouldn't even notice him at all.

It's because Shinji does not have the presence of a Master that Tohsaka is searching for.

"...I see. Then there must be another Master that Tohsaka is sensing."

I should go home and warn Tohsaka about that.

Then there's no reason to stay here anymore.

"...! Hey Emiya, what about the cooperation thing?"

"I refuse. I won't participate in beating Tohsaka or anything like that.

First of all, she hasn't done anything.

Eventually... I will end up fighting her, but she can be trusted right now, and I want to trust her."

"...Heh, I think it'll be too late when something happens. But if you say so, fine. I'll wait and see."

Surprisingly, Shinji seems to have given up.

He doesn't try to stop me from going home, and he doesn't try to make Rider attack me.

...He's a really difficult person.

He acts like this, but he seems to try to be fair in his own way.

"...Hey Shinji. I might be persistent, but does Sakura know about you?"

"She doesn't, and I have no intention of telling her. I'm the successor of the Matou family. I'll let her be my sister and not know anything."

"―――That'll help. I want Sakura to stay like that."

"Huh―――.

I see. If you're worried about Sakura that much, I should thank you as her brother. ...All right then, I'll tell you something good, Emiya.

I don't know who it is, but one of the Masters is nesting at the temple."

"―――!? Temple... you mean Ryudou Temple!?"

"Yeah. As my Servant puts it, there's a witch up there. She is supposedly collecting souls on a large scale, so it'll be a problem if we don't do something about it fast."

"Wha―――"

If that's true, that is the fifth one.

And if that one is collecting souls on a large scale, there's a high probability that it is the cause of the story on this morning's news.

"That's all.

Well Rider, see him off. Emiya is on our side, so don't hurt him."

So ordered by Shinji, Rider approaches me.

"Uh... no, that's..."

"Don't be so reserved. You're my responsibility until you leave the house, so it'll be troublesome if you got hurt.

Oh Rider, you only have to see him to the front door. He has nothing to do with me once he exits, so treat him well until then."

Shinji retreats into the back room.

"..."

I look silently at Rider.

"..."

Rider, covered in black clothes, doesn't say anything.

But surprisingly―――looking at her closely, I notice that she has clean features.

The long purple hair reaching to the ground only reminds me of the smell of blood, but at the same time, I understand it's really beautiful.

...She's wearing this outfit, so it's embarrassing to directly stare at her, but can it be that her outfit doesn't match her face?

To put it into a phrase, she's a shrine maiden covered in blood.

That contradictory appearance of one who is both holy and evil is this Servant called Rider.

"...But..."

Are all heroic spirits beautiful?

I think so while looking up at Rider's face out of curiosit―――hey, Rider's tall for a girl.

Rider must be at least 170 centimeters tall.

"...Hmm"

This is no time to calmly observe Rider.

It's a problem to be alone with Rider, so I should get out of this place quickly.

Rider really follows me out to the entrance.

...I wonder.

She doesn't feel alive, but she might answer me if I talk to her.

1) Talk to Rider.

2) ...Keep away from dangerous things.

Scene 02 (Unused) / DEAD END ?Edit

"Yay, I'll cooperate—―――"

"Really?"

"Of course. Betraying Tohsaka and selling her out, betrayed by Sakura and getting sold out, the Baka-Nii-chans are now born!"

"...? I don't get your high tension, but does that mean I can trust you?"

"Yeah! But I'll betray you in the end!"

...So, the 20million-powers route with Shin-chan starts here.

Well, it would if we had the time.

"Eject!"

Optimus Prime will appear too!?

Scene 03 - Lady of fresh bloodEdit

"...Rider. Was it true, what Shinji said earlier?"

I call out to her, not expecting a response.

"―――――"

There's no change in Rider. Her hair flutters in the wind.

"...Right. Sorry for asking a stupid question when we're enemies."

I raise my hand to thank her and exit.

―――Then.

"It was not a lie. It is true that a witch is up on the mountain."

"Huh... Rider?"

"Be careful if you are to challenge her. That witch knows men inside out."

Rider talks without interest.

I notice myself getting drawn in by her voice and quickly shake my head.

"Uh, um... thanks for the warning.

―――And please take care of Shinji. He's always like that, so please protect him."

I'm taken aback, but I manage a reply.

That must have sounded funny.

"...You must be a good person. I understand why Shinji is trying to have you on his side."

Rider smiles a bit and returns to the house after saying so.

Scene 04 - Averting one`s gazeEdit

Men of virtue should not approach danger.

No matter how beautiful she looks, Rider smells like blood.

...Well, it's true that I don't know anything about Rider, but that alone is enough to make me stay on guard around her.

...Well, and...

I'm not sure where I should be looking, so I don't have enough composure to talk to her.

"―――What is it?"

"...!"

I quickly look away.

"N-Nothing...! T-Thanks for seeing me off...!"

I start to run to get away.

I run down the hill.

The black Servant sees me off quietly.

Scene 05 - Strategy Meeting. Should we challenge Ryudou temple?Edit

I see the two off and return to the living room.

I said I had to talk to them after dinner, so Tohsaka and Saber are waiting in the living room with serious expressions.

"Thanks. ――So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"About the other Masters. There's something I want to tell you guys."

Saber raises her brows a bit.

...As a Servant, she must prefer battles where she uses her sword to these peaceful days.

But her wounds shouldn't have healed yet.

The wound on her chest made by Lancer's "Noble Phantasm" isn't something even Saber can heal quickly.

"―――――"

Thinking about that makes me hesitate telling them about Shinji.

I feel the same way as Shinji.

I want to avoid starting fights, and―――I think the girl in front of me swinging a sword is a disparate image.

"Shirou. You have something to tell us?"

"Uh――yeah. Right, this is something I should tell you guys. ...To put it simply, I went and met with Rider's Master today."

"Wha... Rider's Master!? When did this happen!?"

"Ridiculous! Meeting with another Master by yourself, what were you thinking!?"

"Whoa, hold on, calm down...! It's all right. I'm not hurt, so don't get mad."

"Do not get mad!? No, I am not mad.

I am only stunned by your actions."

"...Me too. Well, it's no use arguing over what's done.

So, what's going on Shirou?"

Tohsaka and Saber glare at me with obvious anger in their eyes.

...Geez.

I thought they would say something about me being thoughtless, but I didn't think they would get this mad.

"...I met him this afternoon.

I only went because he wanted to talk to me, and it's not like we fought."

"I can tell by looking. So, what kind of a guy was Rider's Master?"

"What kind of guy... well, it's Shinji.

He called out to me when I was searching for the boundary field. He said he wanted to talk to me and asked me to follow him, so I went to Matou's house."

"Wha――Shinji? You mean, that Shinji!?"

"Yeah. Rider was obeying him, and he knew about the Holy Grail War. According to him, the Matou family is a lineage of magi with a history."

"Huh―――yeah, well, that's true, but... it can't be true. The Matou family was exhausted in the last generation. No matter what they do, their children won't have a Magic Circuit. That's for certain."

Tohsaka declares so.

If so, Shinji and Sakura really should be normal people without Magic Circuits.

"Yeah, Shinji said that too. But he said they still had the knowledge. Something about it being taught only to Shinji, the eldest son, so Sakura didn't know about it.

...In short, he's a Master rather like me. He said he doesn't have any magical energy, so he wouldn't be detected by your perceptions."

"...I see. I messed up. There certainly could be such cases... If they have grimoires remaining, he would be able to become a Master. Then geez, my actions were totally obvious to him! I'm an idiot."

Tohsaka is mumbling, reflecting on her actions.

...Hm. Tohsaka is close to perfect, but I think there are a few things missing.

Unfortunately, they're the most crucial ones.

"That was a mistake on my part. I should have kept an eye on Shinji. If I'd known, I wouldn't have let him construct that boundary field."

"Oh, Shinji said the boundary field at school wasn't his. He said there's another Master at school."

"Yes, that's true. It's obvious that there's another Master at school who we don't know about.

But Shirou... don't tell me you're just trusting Shinji's word that he's not the one who constructed the boundary field?"

"...No, I'm not that good-natured. As long as Shinji goes to our school, I think there's an even chance it's his doing. The alternative being the unknown Master."

"Even, huh? ...I think you're still being very good-natured.

Well, that's fine. That good nature is just the way you are, and that must be why Shinji told you his true identity."

"...?"

"Oh well. So what did you talk with Shinji about?"

"He asked me if I wanted to cooperate with him. It seems Shinji has no intention of fighting, so he seemed to want to ally with someone he knew."

"Eh――Shirou, then you..."

"No, isn't it natural to refuse? I've already joined up with you.

Even if I were to agree, I'd have to ask you first."

"Oh... yeah. That... is true. But didn't you say you refused?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I answered Shinji on my own. It wasn't something to debate. ...Oh, was I too hasty?"

"...Not particularly. I think your decision was correct. Well, if you were the one asked, it's not something I can complain about."

The way she mumbles so isn't like Tohsaka at all.

"That was it from Shinji.

From what I saw, Rider isn't a strong Servant. Even putting Berserker outside of the picture, I don't think she had the same presence as Lancer. And Rider herself was more normal than I expected."

"...If you think so, it must be true. But a Servant's true power is determined by their Noble Phantasm. Please do not underestimate her until we find out Rider's true identity."

"...Yeah. I couldn't tell at all which heroine she was. See, Lancer and Berserker feel like heroes, right? But Rider didn't have that feeling. I felt like she was different from a normal Servant."

"――Different from a normal Servant?

I do not understand. Rin, can you explain Shirou's strange feeling?"

"Huh...? Uh... yeah, I think I understand.

Well, it's because the Master influences which heroic spirit is summoned as the Servant. The Master and Servant end up being similar people.

"So if the Master is a noble person, a heroic spirit similar to them will be summoned. And if a person with a huge scar in their mind summons a heroic spirit, a heroic spirit with a scar in their mind appears as well.

The strange feeling Shirou had towards Rider must be that.

A Master with a crooked mind sometimes summons vengeful ghosts almost like heroic spirits instead of a hero."

"Vengeful ghost almost like heroic spirits... could that be what you were talking about before――"

"Yes. A mass murderer that loves the sight of blood and thinks nothing of killing people.

Actually, there are heroes with only massacres to their legend, so it's not strange for something like that to become a Servant."

"―――――"

Is that so?

Certainly, I could only smell blood on Rider, but she didn't seem like a blood-thirsty killer...

"...Well, that's all there is to say about Rider.

There's one more thing, but it might be the most important.

According to Rider, there seems to be another Master at the Ryudou Temple. I guess this Master is collecting magical energy from everyone in this town. What do you two make of this?"

"Ryudou Temple...? You mean that temple at the top of the mountain?"

"Yeah. What, does it mean something to you, Tohsaka?"

"Of course not. It's just the opposite. I've never been to the Ryudou Temple.

I don't know what kind of a Master this person is, but normally, you wouldn't choose to position yourself in such a remote place."

"Right. I was also surprised when I heard that a Master's at the Ryudou Temple.

Even though it won't draw people's attention, there are many monks living there. If they act strangely, I think there'd be an quick uproar."

"Hmmm... I can't quite trust that story.

Even if it was the case, the Ryudou Temple is on the outskirts of the suburbs, right?

To reach out to Miyama City and Shinto is more like a waste of magical energy than a great magic. Such large scale magic is impossible even with the magical energy collected from it."

Then, Tohsaka starts to think with a troubled face.

I'm relying on Tohsaka's opinion, so there's nothing I can do until she talks again.

"――No, that story is very plausible.

If one takes that temple, such magic would be naturally possible."

"...? Saber by 'that temple'――you know of Ryudou Temple? I haven't taken you there yet."

"Did you forget, Shirou? I have participated in the Holy Grail War previously as well. I am well-informed about the city, and I know that the temple is a fallen ley line."

"――Fallen ley line!? Hold on, that's what my house is! Why are there two foci of ley lines in one area!?"

"I do not know, but that temple is a place magi can call sacred.

I hear it is where the life of the region flows to, so it would be a perfect base to collect souls from. A magus need only to intervene in the natural flow to collect life forces from the whole city."

"...I've never heard of that.

But if that's the case, then it would certainly be possible for someone to steal life forces from all the people in the city..."

"In other words, it's just an area that's spiritually superior, right? That's only natural. You don't build a temple anywhere else."

"Ugh――o-of course. You don't need to tell me that."

"I thought so. Temples and shrines have been built in sacred places to protect the town since ancient times. It's not that the monks pray to grant happiness. They remove evil by sealing the ill-omened. On that basis, it's only natural that the mountain Ryudou Temple is on would be a sacred place."

"―――!"

"Hey――I don't want to consider this, but did you think that Ryudou Temple was just for show?"

"Yeah, I did, is there something wrong with that!? Until now, I thought that temple was just for show because it didn't have any practicing healers!"

"Practicing healers...? What is that?"

"People who let ghosts go to heaven without using chants, faith, or prayers.

Enlightened people try to do so with just Buddhist powers, but monks without enough training haven't reached that level yet, so they add their own power to create spells like ours.

There's some kind of organization of those kinds of people in this country. But they're incompatible with the Magic Association, so I don't know too much about them.

"No, more importantly, the temple.

If that temple is a ley line, Masters should try to take it immediately. That's strange... why are others ignoring that place?"

"Because the Ryudou Temple is there, right? They keep watch so it doesn't get misused."

"The monks at the Ryudou Temple are all pure monks in training.

They aren't like us, so it'd be easy for a Master to control them."

"No, Rin, that is wrong. It would certainly be easy for a Master to gain control of that temple. But that mountain has a boundary field that is inconvenient for Masters."

"...? A boundary field that's inconvenient for us?"

"Yes. There is a spell on that mountain that tries to eliminate anything other than natural spirits. It has no effect on normal humans, but it is a dreadful place for us Servants."

"Eliminates anything other than natural spirits――then that means Servants can't enter the mountain!"

"It is possible, but our abilities would degrade.

It is much like receiving a Command Spell telling us not to go near that place."

"――Then how is the Master at the Ryudou Temple maintaining its Servant?"

"There is no boundary field once you enter the temple.

I hear that the boundary field was originally a border to protect the temple. The boundary field is only something that rejects people from outside, so it has no other powers."

"...Then if we make it inside, there's nothing that affects the Servant?

"...But that's strange. If you close the temple off like that, the ley line itself would stop. You would have to at least keep one way open or it couldn't be the center of the ley line, right?"

"Yes. If you think in terms of the temple, it cannot refuse those visiting through the proper entrance. It may be following on this idea, but I heard that the road leading to the temple does not have the boundary field.

At that temple, only the main gate does not have the power to command us Servants."

"...I see. That must be it. If you close off all the gates, the air inside will stagnate. Hmm, only the main gate, huh...?"

"That is all that I can tell you.

――So, please come up with a plan. We have proven that there is a Master, so I believe there is only one action to take."

"―――――"

I know what Saber wants to say.

Her eyes tell me that since the location of the enemy is known, all that's left is to attack.

But――――

"I'm going to pass on this.

It seems like a trap, and honestly, I can't take any action with this little information. If you're going to go to their homeground, you should at least wait until you find out what kind of Servant they have."

"...That is unexpected. I thought that you would go and fight."

"Go ahead and insult me. Archer isn't fully healed yet, so I'll remain a spectator for a while."

"I understand. Then Shirou, let us go to the temple by ourselves."

"―――――"

Saber says this as if it is the natural thing to do.

But that's...

1) Fight.

2) Don't fight.

Scene 06 - Missing Ariadne / DEAD END 3Edit

―――I'll attack.

If there is a Master at the Ryudou Temple and they are sucking magical energy out of people, then I should stop it as quickly as possible.

"I agree with Saber. I don't want to be the attacker, but it depends on the enemy.

We should go to Ryudou Temple right away, to see what kind of a Master this person is."

"Then let us go, Shirou. I am glad you are being proactive."

"...I see. If that's your decision, there's nothing for me to say. Just be careful."

"Tohsaka?"

"I'm going to rest. I'm not interested in a fight we've no chance of winning. If you don't come back tomorrow, I'll go and collect your remains since we're cooperating."

"What's with her? Saying such ominous things."

"That must be Rin's way of warning us.

There will be defenses against outside enemies at Ryudou Temple. We will have to pass through enemy traps and beat the Master."

"...Mm. Well, that's true, but..."

It's true that I'm not enthusiastic about beating this Master.

I only want to know who the Master at Ryudou Temple is and what their motives are.

Battle might be avoidable, and we'll retreat if things get dangerous.

...That's right. I won't let her look like that again.

If I judge that it's dangerous, we'll retreat immediately.

Even if Saber doesn't want to, I'll have to forcefully pull her back and bring her home―――

The clouds are moving fast.

There is a strong wind way up in the sky.

"Master, it is almost midnight."

"...Yeah. The town's fallen asleep. It's a good time to head out."

I nod, picking up my shinai bag.

Inside is a wooden sword I found in the shed.

It's not promising equipment for fighting against a Servant, but it should withstand at least one blow if strengthened successfully.

"Saber. We're just going to the Ryudou Temple to check things out.

It's enough if we can find out what kind of person the Master is and which class of Servant it has. There's no need to start a fight ourselves."

"...I understand. But if the enemy desires a battle and if I judge that you are in danger, that will not be the case.

As long as we are proceeding into enemy territory, I want you to be prepared for the death on either side."

The death on one side.

The scale of fate is divided between the Master at the Ryudou Temple and us, the intruders.

The scale is balanced now, but it might tilt towards one side or the other in a few hours―――

We go west from the intersection and run through the empty road.

Ryudou Temple is in the opposite direction from the developed Shinto, at the end of the winding mountain path.

"―――――"

A long set of stairs.

The road leading up to the remarkably tall mountain in Fuyuki City is engulfed in ominous darkness.

"...Saber.

Can you feel the presence of the Servant...?"

"――Yes. I cannot perceive it precisely, but I can certainly feel a Servant's presence."

It may be the effect of the boundary field on the Ryudou Temple, but it seems Saber's perceptive abilities have deteriorated.

"――This is not a good wind. This place was an ominous place last time, but it is worse now. ...Shirou, please do not leave my side even for a moment."

"..."

I answer with a nod and start up the stone steps.

The air is tense.

The forest submerged in the black of night is trembling with sounds.

"―――"

With every step, a bad premonition settles into my back.

...The temple gates can be seen now.

Nothing has happened yet.

There's no sign of the enemy, and the temple gates are open as if inviting us in.

"Shirou, please stop."

"...! An enemy, Saber?"

"Yes. But it is not a Servant. The presence is too weak. It probably is a familiar for surveillance. We can ignore it, but―――"

There must be something wrong about it.

Saber makes a troubled expression and glares at the temple gates a few steps away.

"...Saber? Is something wrong...?"

"...I do not know. I cannot tell if this chill is because of the familiar or if it is the presence of the one protecting this temple gate.

There was some kind of a watcher at the gate, but it seems to be absent now.

...I do not want to admit it, but I consider that fact fortunate. It would be good not to confront the one protecting this gate."

"―――There was a watcher here, but it's not here now...?"

"Yes. They already know we are here.

There are two reasons the watcher would depart in spite of that. Which do you think it is, Shirou?"

"―――"

...To hide from us, or to let us inside so we won't be able to get away.

...Either way, there will be no more progress unless we go in.

"...I definitely think it's a trap. Saber, can you tell what's going on inside from here?"

"No. I can only determine that there is some sign of a Servant in there."

"...I see. I guess we won't know anything until we go inside."

Saber nods.

"―――Let's go. No matter what they do to us, nothing will happen until we see their faces."

I approach the temple gate with Saber.

For a moment, the moon is covered by clouds.

―――My vision is engulfed in darkness.

"...Huh?"

In it, I think――I see a beautiful snake within the trees.

"――Hold on, Saber-"

I stop Saber who is trying to go through the temple gate.

"Shirou?"

Her golden hair turns around.

But that's-

"Enforced transference...!? Impossible! Transference magic in this age――I see, Caster...!"

Saber's figure is distorted.

What kind of magic is this?

Saber is distorted like a mirage and like that―――

"This is bad! Pull back, Saber...! Your body is fading away...!"

"No, Shirou...! It is you that is being transported...! Please take my hand quickly...!"

"...!?"

Transportation...!?

"Shirou, please give me your hand...! You will be pulled―――"

Saber charges forward to grab my hand.

At that moment...

"Kuh, uh―――!?"

...The figure of a Servant knocks her away from the side.

"You have let your guard down, Saber. Your powerful magic resistance was harmful.

If you weren't so powerful, you would have been able to protect him."

"What? A Servant...!"

Silver armor and black cloth collide.

Saber and Rider.

The two confront each other on top of the stone paving and...

"Wha―――Saber, Saber...!"

My existence is pulled out of the third dimension, goes through many dimensions, and is dropped back into my original dimension.

"Ah―――Ugu...!"

The blood in my body runs backwards.

For an instant, my organs go inside out and the sickness is as if I'm another living thing―――

"Oh. I tried to hook a dragon, but I only caught a small fish in my net."

"...!"

I turn to face the presence behind me.

"Guh...!"

There's no time to check who it is.

I swing my wooden sword, still in the bag, behind me.

"[aero]"

"Oh―――――"

――I'm blown away.

I'm struck on the right side of my chest, and I fall into the water.

"Hu――h?"

...The water surface is dyed red.

My body――the right side of my chest is gone as if engulfed by a huge electrical fan.

"Stupid boy. To come to my temple with such rubbish magic resistance. It seems Saber too wasn't fortunate with her Master."

"―――"

...The purple robe sneers.

I feel dizzy―――I have to stand up quickly and take Saber's hand, but I feel dizzy, and my body...

"Are you worried about Saber...? Don't worry, I'll take her. I need her Noble Phantasm to beat Berserker. You will die here, but she will continue her life as my slave."

"――――...Ah."

――I can't find strength anywhere.

Blood.

There's no blood left in my body, and I can't keep my consciousness―――

"Goodbye, boy. With such weak abilities, you have no value even as a slave――but I shall use your Command Spells effectively."

The bent dagger cuts my left arm off.

...In the black water...

Only the movement of the clouds swallowing the moon is burned into my motionless eyeballs――

Scene 07 - Rejection of battle. Conflict between the

"―――No, I feel the same way as Tohsaka. We shouldn't go there yet."

"What... are you saying you will not fight either...!?

No way. What was I resting my body for until now!?

Now we know where our enemy is, we have to attack!"

"―――I know that. But we have to wait, Saber.

If the Master at Ryudou Temple is that careful, there will certainly be a trap. It would be suicidal to go there without any plans.

As Tohsaka says, we should at least wait until Archer is healed."

"Such danger is normal. I have never expected to earn victory without getting hurt.

Even if the enemy traps pierce my body, I can fight as long as I do not give them my neck.

It is enough if we can beat the Master, no matter what injury I bear!"

"Wha―――don't say such stupid things. It's never okay to get hurt!

It's fine to go knowing the danger, but such a suicidal attack is stupid. ...As your Master, I can't let you do something so dangerous."

That's right. Going to the Ryudou Temple is certainly a suicide attack.

There will be some obstacle on the only road heading to the temple.

It's fine to accept that and go, but heading there without any plans is suicidal.

No matter how strong Saber is, she has me as a handicap.

If she pushes herself and fights, and if the result is―――

Just like what happened at that time, I can't approve of that.

"...What are you saying?

Look Master, Servants are meant to get hurt.

I will not allow my Master to avoid a fight in fear of that."

"―――It doesn't matter if you don't allow it. If you're going to push yourself, I'll stop you as many times as necessary.

...If you don't want that, heal yourself quickly. You're not fully healed yet, right?"

"It should not interfere with my fighting ability. There is no need to consider prolonging a battle due to my wound."

Saber's will to fight does not change.

"―――!"

Geez, why doesn't she understand even after I tell her this much...!?

"Okay, fine. But I can't agree that easily.

You lost to Berserker before! Are you going to push yourself and fight, and get both you and me defeated again!?

Don't kid me, I don't want to be killed that miserably ever again...!"

"―――――"

So.

I thought she would argue right back, but instead, she takes a breath and...

"...Bringing that up is unfair, Shirou."

She says as if apologizing.

"...I'm sorry if I'm being unfair.

But I won't be attacking anyone yet.

I can't just ignore the Master at Ryudou Temple either. But we're in no condition to fight. If we fight like this and lose, who'll stop the Master at Ryudou Temple?"

"Look, we'll be attacking only after your wound is healed and we're in perfect shape. If you have any complaints, go find yourself another Master."

"―――I understand. If Master says so..."

After answering in a quiet voice, Saber falls silent.

...The conversation is over.

Tohsaka has returned to her room and Saber returns to her room as well.

Staying alone in the living room, I really regret what I did.

No, it's too late already.

I could have put it another way, so why...

Why could I only convince her using words that make her look like that?

Scene 08 - Elegant moonlight-VS AssassinEdit

It is a quiet, windless night.

The time is past midnight.

There is nothing moving, and every living thing is asleep.

A settled darkness.

The town is like a dark sea that only has moonlight to illuminate it.

The clouds are moving.

There is no wind at ground level.

But way up in the sky, the air is roaring and letting the overlapping clouds flow.

"―――There is some wind."

Maybe she can hear the wind.

Looking up at the wind in the sky, she mutters quietly.

The one standing quietly in the yard glaring at the sky is a girl called Saber.

Her golden hair is beautiful even in the dark night, and her clear green eyes are watching the appearing and disappearing moon.

"―――――"

She casts a glance to the corner of the yard.

There is an old shed, and her master is sleeping inside it.

"―――It does not matter if you say you do not want to fight."

A clang.

The echo of steel melts into the night without reaching anyone's ears.

The moon disappears and appears.

In the instant the clouds in the sky float past, the girl's appearance has completely changed.

Heavy, hard silver armor.

Her figure covered in blue clothes is not something you can call a girl now.

Impregnable defenses made from magical energy overpowering others,

and an invisible sword, hidden by magical energy beyond human levels.

That figure, said to be invincible on the battlefield, proves their existence to this day.

Even with the invisible sword, her majesty proves that she is an excellent swordsman.

That is why she is Saber.

The one said to have the greatest power of the seven Servants, the hero of the sword.

A knight among knights, true to decorum, and acting on its master's order.

Whatever the other heroic spirits may be, she is an ideal swordsman who will not disobey hey master.

"―――――"

But that ends today.

She is hereby disobeying her master's order.

No―――she is not disobeying her master.

She has considered how to make her Master win, and the result of her decision is this.

"――He is too easy-going. He will just be killed by another Master like this."

But her Master this time will not be able to fix his personality.

So it will be her role to devote herself to being heartless.

If the Master is not going to fight, his sword will have to fight.

"The wound has not healed yet. I cannot hope for supply of magical energy from my Master."

But still, there will be no hindrance in battle.

Confirming her own abilities, she returns her gaze to the moon.

She has no more interest in the shed her master is sleeping in.

As she has taken arms, the only thing in her is the will to defeat her enemy.

The moon glooms.

Just as a large cloud covers the sky, Saber jumps over the wall of the house.

―――She runs through the darkness.

The silver knight runs through the sleeping town.

There is only one destination. The sacred mountain on the outskirts of town. The Ryudou Temple located on top of it.

Even Saber understands how hard it will be to single-handedly kill the Master at the temple.

As Shirou says, it is obvious she will suffer great injury. In the worst case, she will be the one killed.

But what kind of a Servant would she be if she couldn't do something like this?

The Servant is supported by their superior abilities and the pride that they have built up.

――They have pride as heroes and confidence that they are the strongest, who have fought through many battles.

She is a heroic spirit passed down and honored from the ancient times, so defeat will not be acceptable no matter who the enemy is.

No, even imagining defeat is unforgivable.

Even though some childish parts remain, she is no exception.

Because she is crowned with the name Saber, she cannot ignore her pride.

Her pride will not allow her just to observe when faced with an enemy.

Therefore, she will not falter no matter what kind of trap is waiting, and all she can do is challenge by herself.

If they say there is no chance of victory, she will create one with her own sword.

The sword in her hand is a fine sword that has defeated many foes.

As she has the Invisible Air, there is nothing for her to fear.

She runs through the mountain pass and up the road to the temple.

What awaits her after the mountain pass are great stone stairs.

"...This is certainly..."

This is different from the Ryudou Temple she remembers.

The air is stagnant.

The wind is dead.

The ley line of the land is already contaminated.

――This place is a land of death.

Once entered, one will not be able to exit alive.

"―――"

But there's no hesitation.

Saber's speed does not drop one bit as she runs up the steps.

She runs through the scene.

The sound of her kicking the stone steps echoes in the air, and the mountain starts to squirm noisily.

They are long stairs.

The temple gate is far away even for Saber, who is running like an arrow.

To run such a long distance without being detected is impossible.

There will certainly be a surprise attack.

The gate should not be easily reached.

But no matter what scheme awaits, the only thing to do is defeat it and advance.

Nothing can stop her now.

Even if Berserker appears, she will break through it.

That is the product of her determination and confidence.

Saber feels so complete that she can break through any obstacles.

And at the top.

When she is about to reach the temple gates, that obstacle appears.

"―――!"

Saber stops.

Even she, determined to beat any enemy, is surprised by this 'enemy'.

A natural motion.

The gallant figure of the man that appears is far too lacking in enmity and unbelievably free of any openings.

"You―――"

Stopping, Saber readies her invisible sword.

The man with the moon at his back wards off Saber's killing intent as if it were just a light breeze.

"―――A samurai?"

She must be surprised by an opponent she has heard of, but never seen before.

Her second Holy Grail War.

Even for she who has seen many heroic spirits, this is a first for a Servant like this.

"―――――"

Sweat forms on Saber's brow.

Not because of fear, but because it is incomprehensible.

It's not as if there haven't been strange Servants like him before.

There should be no Servant more mysterious and suspicious than Archer from last time.

In comparison to that, the Servant in front of her has no fearful aspects nor a fearful weapon.

...That is why it is strange.

Nothing can be felt from the man.

There is no doubt that he is a Servant, but there is no sense of any magical energy nor a hero's Noble Phantasm.

So beating him should be easy.

It is true that this match would be over in one blow.

But her instincts tell her this:

――Do not underestimate him.

This Servant has a way to seize a certain kill.

"―――――"

She cannot approach.

It could be said that the range of the man's weapon, the Japanese katana, is hard to judge... but above it, Saber's location is at a disadvantage.

Above and below the stairs.

There is about five meters between them.

She would certainly receive that sword before she could run up and rush him.

...But nothing can be felt from that sword.

It should be easy to repel it.

So she should not hesitate and rush in... but Saber instinctively understands she cannot close in without care.

She adjusts her stance slightly and glares at the enemy in front of her.

His identity is unknown, but she should at least determine the class of this samurai.

"...I ask of you. Which Servant are you?"

Saber asks, not expecting an answer.

With a smile,

"―――Servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou."

The Servant says so as if singing.

"Wha―――"

It is only natural for Saber to be surprised.

Servants should hide their identities.

Where in the world would you find a Servant that just comes out with it himself――!?

"What are you―――"

"It is rude to ask like that. It is only natural to name oneself before a match, is it not? All the more so if the opponent is a fair one as you are. I would not expect for you to make a face like that."

Assassin――the man who called himself Sasaki Kojirou continues, as if enjoying Saber's confusion.

Saber surely does not know.

That this Servant is a swordsman who wielded a katana called Monohoshizao, and was often rumored to have no match in this large world.

――No, what would change even if she knew?

His birth is unknown, and even his existence is uncertain.

His story was only told through word of mouth. There should only be one who knows the existence of this swordsman. That being the worthy rival of the rare-skilled swordsman, the one being his only enemy who defeated the man called Sasaki Kojirou.

One cannot call this person a hero.

The Servant Assassin――Sasaki Kojirou is an existence quite unlike Saber.

What Servant would know the skills of a swordsman who is usually not treated as a hero?

"――But."

There are only two truths in front of her right now.

That this man in front of her is her enemy, and that he has given his name.

"...You have me. It is the etiquette of a knight for me to introduce myself if I am given your name."

Saber's voice in reply is heavy.

For her, it is too risky to state her true name.

She cannot reveal her true name no matter what torture she receives, and she has no intention of revealing it.

――But that is only for the sake of victory.

She cannot disgrace the faith of the knight for such a thing.

"You called yourself Kojirou.

―――Servant Assassin, I am-"

"Stop. I see, you are the kind that must introduce yourself in return if given my name.

No, it was I who was rude."

Clank.

Assassin descends the stairs elegantly and confronts Saber.

"I do not intend to know my enemy like that. For us, these swords shall be enough to know our enemies.

Am I wrong, Servant Saber?"

"Wha――――"

"It should not be that surprising. I do not know what it is you are holding, but the pressure on your body is that of a swordsman.

...Hm, that dazzlingly beautiful aura of swordsmanship――who else could you be but Saber?"

Another step.

Assassin descends the stairs and directs the point of his sword at Saber.

"I do not care about your true name. There will only be the fact that Servant Saber suffered defeat by my sword.

There is nothing to discuss. ――From the beginning, Servants are such beings, are they not?"

The swordsman smiles happily.

"――I see. Certainly, that is true."

Answering, she readies her sword close to her.

"That is good.

――Then let us duel, Saber.

I must see your sword skills said to be the best among all Servants―――"

The silver light jumps.

Hardness and softness.

The fight between two very different swordsmen begins under the moonlight.

Scene 09 - Absence of SaberEdit

"...!"

I wake up with a burning pain in my chest.

...I feel like I've had an ominous dream.

My body is sweating even though it's winter and I'm breathing hard.

"...What... my chest, hurts―――"

It feels like my heart is hot.

No, it's more like forcibly having heat driven into my heart from outside.

"―――From outside...?"

A small doubt.

Before I think what it could be, my body starts to run.

"Saber, you here...!?"

I run into the room.

I open the shouji and enter the room Saber should be sleeping in.

"――She's not here. Don't tell me she..."

No, it has to be.

If she's not here, she――must have gone to Ryudou Temple by herself...!

"Idiot, why...!? You're not fully healed, so why――!?"

I'm so angry it gives me a headache.

Why doesn't she obey me?

I didn't say I don't want to fight.

I just...

Didn't want her to be hurt like that...!

"Kuh――!"

Nothing will happen sitting here.

I have to hurry to Ryudou Temple.

I can't let Saber fight alone.

No, who knows what good I'll be even if I go there, but there should be something I'm able to do...!

"Geez, you're a girl, so be more obedient...!"

I run.

I run outside without changing, take out the bike I haven't used in a while, and start to pedal with all my might.

I go down the hill with no brakes.

――About forty minutes to Ryudou Temple even if I hurry.

I don't know when Saber left, but I have to catch up to her! And every minute counts――!

Scene 10 - Boy Meets Girl(I)Edit

"What the hell is that―――!?"

What greets me at the Ryudou Temple is a typhoon-like sound of wind.

"That's――Saber there, right?"

At the top of the steps, in front of the temple gates is an armored figure like Saber confronting a figure in a kimono.

The wind must be surrounding Saber as the trees on the mountain are creaking as if being pushed by her.

"Guh... Damn, is it even possible to get near her like this...!?"

I can't even open my eyes because of the strong wind.

I manage to get to the steps looking down, but the wind gets stronger.

"No, I can't―――"

...Get near Saber.

I can see Saber fighting someone way up there, but I can't do anything.

No, first of all, even if I do make it up there in all this wind, I'll only be a burden to her――

"...!"

My left hand aches again.

The Command Spell on my hand is throbbing.

...I don't know what it means.

But I can't help it because..

...That image flashes in my head every time it throbs――――!

"...Damn, I'm getting desperate here...!"

I reach out to the steps with my eyes closed.

I lie down, trying not to be blown by the wind, and start to move upwards.

"...!"

The wind just gets stronger.

Something must be happening above as even I, an amateur magus, can feel that an enormous amount of magical energy is about to be released.

My Command Spell throbs.

It is as if it is warning me about the wind, and about something that is going to happen above me.

"...Wait. Could this be..."

Saber's magical energy?

But then――

"Why is she doing something like this with that wounded body of hers――!?"

No, should she even be doing this at all?

Saber cannot replenish her magical energy.

So she shouldn't be using her magical energy readily.

She has to leave the fighting to me and stay as my backup, or her magical energy will run out and――

"――"

I get up and run up the stairs.

This is no time to be crawling.

I don't know what Saber is planning to do, but I have to stop her――!

"――!?"

It must be luck that I avoided it.

Something like a dagger flies across right in front of me as I try to run up to the temple gate.

"――Who's there!?"

I look toward the trees in the mountain off to the side of the stairs.

...There's no mistake about it.

I didn't notice because of the strong wind before, but someone else is hiding near here...!

"Don't play around――don't hide like a coward and come out...!"

I raise my voice.

That voice that should have been drowned out by the wind...

...Echoes through the area, surprising even me.

"――The wind... stopped?"

I look up at the temple gate.

There...[r]

...is a man in a kimono holding a longsword, and Saber's back.

"Stop right there, Saber. Someone is trying to steal a glance at your technique."

The man in the kimono says with a faint smile.

He is staring into the forest like I am.

"If we continue, this match will not be between just us.

I do not know if the shameless one hiding there is going to attack the winner or if it is only here to watch.

...But either way, this is less interesting now."

The man says so with disinterest and starts to go up the stairs.

"――Stop...! Are you not going to settle this match, Assassin...!?"

"I will settle this match if you come through this gate. I will not allow anyone to step through this gate.

But――that is unfortunately my only role.

I have no intention of stopping you if you are to retreat. Well, that idiot hiding in the trees is a different story. If it is someone I do not take a liking to, I would not let them through on my life nor would I let them retreat alive."

The man called Assassin goes up the stairs.

"You were manipulated, Saber. Well, the same goes for me as I did not notice the presence of this person. I could have shown you my full secret technique if we continued, but we were interrupted at a bad time. It must be fortuitous for you."

"―――――!"

Saber is hanging her head in regret.

...The killing intent fades away.

Not because of Assassin's words, but Saber herself must know it is disadvantageous to fight now.

"See, your pick-up is here as well. That boy must be your Master. Leave before the idiot sneaking a look at us changes its target to him."

And Assassin disappears.

He must have become a spirit, and it must be his demonstration that he will not attack us unless we advance.

"―――――"

Saber does not say anything.

She just has her back to me as she quietly stands there.

"...Hey, Saber...?"

There's no answer even when I call out to her.

"...?"

I think it's strange, so I start to go up the stairs...

"What...?"

The armor Saber had on suddenly disappears.

The girl in her defenseless blue clothes sways without turning around.

"―――!"

I stop Saber with my arms as she falls back down the stairs.

Saber does not move at all. She is unconscious with her eyes closed in pain.

"...Haa... haa... haa... haa..."

...I'm finally home.

It has taken two hours to carry Saber back from Ryudou Temple.

There were lots of problems, but we managed to get home safely.

"...Haa... haa... ah."

I lay Saber down in the hallway.

Saber was really light. She only weighed about forty kilograms, so I wouldn't normally have been this tired.

But that's only if the weight isn't moving.

I didn't know that it was such a hard task to carry a sleeping human――a girl too.

The fatigue is great not physically, but mentally.

It's because my attention was disrupted by things like her body's softness and by having her breathing softly right by me.

"...Geez... why did she have to suddenly lose consciousness?"

I look at the sleeping Saber.

...She must not be completely unconscious.

She looks like she'll open her eyes if I call out her name, even though she's sleeping like a corpse.

"..."

...Damn.

There were so many things I wanted to say when I left the house, but I can't say anything when she makes a sleeping face like that.

"...Oh well. I'll bring it up when you wake up, Saber."

I murmur.

And the instant I reach out to carry Saber again-

"...Well, I don't care. It doesn't concern me what your taste is or what you're doing."

For some reason.

Tohsaka is in the hallway even though it is past two in the morning.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-Tohsaka...!?"

"Why are you looking at me if you've seen a ghost? I don't have any complaints, so you can continue. I only got up to take a drink."

"Eh――uh, you're wrong! Wrong, completely wrong!

Um, it's a long story, but I'm only trying to take Saber to her room... do you understand...!?"

"Yes, so it seems."

"D-Don't lie to me! It sounds like you don't understand!"

"I'm saying I do. Saber went to fight by herself and you went and stopped her, right?

And there was some sort of trouble, so Saber came back unconscious. How about that?"

"Uh... y-yeah. Amazing, you're perfectly right. But how do you know?"

"Of course I can tell. There was a likelihood that Saber would go off to battle by herself, and the Master will be informed of that once the battle starts. That's why this development is within the scope of my deduction."

"――I see. That's fine, but..."

...Um, so Tohsaka predicted that Saber would go out to fight by herself?

"So what are you going to do? Aren't you going to take Saber to her room? If you let her sleep here, I'm sure even a Servant will catch a cold."

"So I was about to take her to her room――"

I was going to carry her, but...

...Um.

It's hard to do so when she's watching.

"...Tohsaka. Sorry, but can you carry Saber?"

"Me? Well, that's fine. Then can you prepare some tea? I'm curious to hear what happened."

Tohsaka picks up Saber.

...I'm uneasy about her being so understanding, but as long as I've asked her to do so, I have to go prepare some tea.

Tohsaka takes Saber to my room.

I am preparing tea in the kitchen.

"――By tea, she must not mean Japanese tea. ...This place only has English tea in teabags though."

Well, it can't be helped if we don't have it.

I decide she can complain if she wants and I make the tea with a teabag.

"Shirou, can I talk to you?"

Oh, Tohsaka's back.

"Yeah, hold on a moment. I'll be there right away."

I put the two teacups on a tray and head to the living room.

――There.

Next to Tohsaka is Saber, changed into her normal clothes.

"S-Saber...!? Why? Weren't you asleep...!?"

"She was. But it's not a long-lasting sleep, and she just woke up.

It seems she tried to use a large amount of magical energy at once and her body shut off. It's like an electrical breaker. The kind that forces the power to be turned off before it shorts out, you know?"

"..."

Saber is quiet as Tohsaka explains.

"Y-You――"

Seeing her usual attitude, my complaints return.

"Saber, you...! Do you know what you did!?"

"――There is no reason I would not know.

I proceeded to Ryudou Temple and battled the Servant Assassin. We noticed the presence of a third Servant during our battle, so we suspended it."

"...! No, I'm not talking about that!

What I'm asking is why you fought!"

"That again? It is only natural for a Servant to fight. How about you, Shirou? Why are you, a Master, telling me not to fight?"

"Well, that's――"

I unconsciously hesitate to reply.

...Well, battles are inevitable as long as I've decided to fight as a Master.

I know I'm contradicting myself by telling Saber not to fight.

But still...

I can't let something like that happen again.

"Then I would like to ask you instead. It seems that you dislike battles, but do you really expect to survive the Holy Grail War like that?

It seems that we will only be defeated by other Masters if we follow your policy."

――Of course not.

I will repel dangers that come at me, and I don't intend to get killed helplessly.

But completely aside from that, I don't want Saber fighting.

"No.

I don't hate the fighting. I just, um――"

It must be much simpler than that.

In short, I...

"――Um, girls can't get hurt. As a guy, I can't let that happen. So if I'm going to let you fight, I'm going to fight myself."

"Wha――you are saying you will not let me fight because I am a woman...!?

"Are you insane!? Servants are beings that protect their Master. It is natural for us to get hurt as we are beings summoned only to fulfill that task...!

The sex of the Servant is of no concern, and beyond that, you are treating me, a warrior, as a woman!?

Please take those words back, Shirou...!"

Saber comes at me with a glare.

But I won't be pushed back by her pressure.

What is she saying――that she is a knight before she is a woman?

Saying such unreasonable things with that small body of hers that even I can carry...!

"I would never take my words back! It may be true that you're strong, but you're still a girl! Don't get worked up over such an insignificant thing, you idiot!"

"...! Are you not the one getting worked up over insignificant things...!? Are you saying you do not want to be protected by a woman!? My body is that of a heroic spirit. Forget about such trivial aspects!"

"It's not trivial at all! Geez, it's not okay for me even if it's okay for you! It was a mistake from the beginning to have someone fight in my place. I can't――"

I can't allow someone to get hurt,

In place of saving me.

I should be the one doing the saving.

I have been working hard to become a person who can help others like my father, so――

"...Damn. Listen, just don't fight, Saber.

It's the guy's role to fight, so I'll be doing the fighting. You shouldn't have any complaints about that, because I'm saying we'll fight as you wish."

"What――you are absurd...! Do you think a human can match a Servant!? You should already know you are no match for the Servants!

Please recall what happened when you were attacked by Lancer.

You would have certainly been killed if I had not appeared. It will be the same against any Servant!"

"Y-You won't know unless we try! I was just unprepared that time. Now, we can prepare as much as possible, so I might at least be able to sneak an attack on them!"

"Ridiculous. A shield prepared by you would be no better than paper."

"Whoa, that's a horrible thing to say, Saber!"

"You are the one insulting the Servants. You are conceited, thinking that you can defeat a heroic spirit as a mere human."

"!"

Saber and I glare at each other.

It's no use. It looks this conversation is going nowhere with no compromise in sight.

"You're wrong, Saber. Shirou isn't insulting the Servants. I'm interrupting because the conversation won't go anywhere if you misunderstand that."

"Rin...? What do you mean by that...?"

"Well, in short, he just doesn't want to get you hurt. I don't know why, but Shirou is full of devotion to others.

Right? Saber is more important to you than you are, right?"

Tohsaka looks at me.

"...T-That's not true...! I didn't say Saber was important to me."

"That's a lie. You couldn't say you'd fight yourself unless you thought so.

Because you already know you can't beat a Servant yourself, right? But saying you'll fight in spite of that means that Saber is more important than you."

"Huh―――――?"

Ah... um?

Well, it's like that if she says so, but――

"That's why you fight even though it's absurd to do so. You try to win even when you realize you have no chance of winning. You don't care if you die in the process.

Because for you, though I don't know why, other people are more important than yourself."

"―――"

――No.

I didn't mean that at all...

"That's why. You should understand, Saber. He's an idiot who will protect you against that Berserker. That's why he's saying seriously that he'll fight."

I don't know how much of Tohsaka's explanation Saber understood.

But Saber takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"――Shirou"

"W-What, Saber?"

"I will approve of you fighting. But if that is the case, I have something else in mind as well."

"――S-So, what?"

"Sword training. I will teach you as much swordsmanship as is possible in the time allowed. If you will accept that, I will accept your opinion as well."

"Wha――"

Does that mean she will train me in swordsmanship...?

Um, because she allows me to fight from now on...?

"Hold on. That's excess weight on your mind, Saber.

Teaching Shirou swordsmanship? Cut it out. There's no way you can match a Servant with something like that."

"That is true. But it would be better than not knowing.

It should at least reduce hesitation in battle.

I can only gamble on Shirou's determination after that, but that is how real battles are anyway. There is nothing one can obtain if they are not fit for it."

"...Hmm... well, you're right when you put it like that.

Readiness to fight won't come unless you do so at least once."

"Yes, so once... no, not once, but as many times as time allows, I would like for Shirou to experience 'death in battle' and become familiar with fighting."

The two talk dangerously.

"Hold on. I didn't say I would――"

"Then I guess I'll teach him about magic.

If Saber's going to train his body, I'll train his knowledge. ...Well, that was the initial promise anyway, so I guess I'll start proper training for him tomorrow."

"Please. If you do that, I can concentrate on the sword myself."

"It's fine. Then since we're decided, let's break up for tonight. It looks like we're going to be busy tomorrow."

Tohsaka waves goodbye and disappears into the outbuilding.

"I will be resting as well. You should rest also, Shirou. I will have you train in the dojo tomorrow."

She gives a small bow and goes back to her room.

"―――――"

In the living room are the untouched teas and myself standing there dumbfounded.

"――So I never said I would..."

The words I murmur are ignored.

――Well.

The already confusing situation looks like it will get even stranger.

I can't even guess what will happen tomorrow.

"...I'll sleep. I have to save my energy at the least."

Everything starts from my body.

...Well, um.

You could say that I can only rely on the hope that if my body is well-prepared, I can overcome any hardships.

Scene 12 - Morning at the Emiya household: FestivalEdit

The next day.

After a normal morning, I enter the living room to find a complicated breakfast table.

"Sorry, Sakura. I can't eat butter. Pass me that marmalade over there."

"Really? Tohsaka-Senpai, you seemed like you didn't like sweet things."

"Nonsense, no such girl exists. It's not that I don't like sugar, but I can't take it. If I let my guard down, I grow where you can't see, so I can only eat sweets once a week."

"...? But you're still eating marmalade, Senpai?"

"I eat sugar in the mornings. I have to eat at least a bit, or the backlash later on could get scary."

"I see. Even if you eat only twice a day, it will get worse if you eat twice as much."

"That's right. ...Hey, I wasn't going to say anything, but you eat a lot, Saber. You have a small frame, but you're eating as much as Sakura."

"Is that so? I think I am average. I believe the bread Sakura is eating is much more substantial than mine."

"T-That's not true...! You, Tohsaka-Senpai, and I all have two slices of toast."

"But the thickness is different. Ours are one centimeter thick while yours are two, so you are eating a lot. You are in your growing period, so it is good to get energy. How about eating not just one but actually finishing your share, Rin?"

"I'm telling you I can't. It's not like I'm Sakura and all the nutrients go to my chest. If I eat a lot in the morning, it'll increase. I usually don't eat breakfast, so I'm compromising already."

"...Tohsaka-Senpai, um, please don't talk about that in front of Senpai."

"...Hmm. You say 'it' will increase, but why do you avoid using specific terms, Rin?"

"Well, it's about those things you can't see. Oh well, you can see Sakura's, so you can leave her out of this."

"S-So please don't talk about it!"

"―――――"

I take a bite of the well-done toast.

Perhaps my brain just doesn't follow what's going in front of me, but I'm eating toast and not joining the conversation.

...Well, the truth is that there's no room for me to cut into the conversation.

"...I guess I didn't need to worry."

They seem to have a good relationship for now.

Tohsaka is the same as always, and Saber is more open than she was last night.

Sakura is... well, she still seems to be a bit resistant to Saber, but it doesn't look like she dislikes her.

"...I'm worried that Fuji-Nee isn't here, but she should be here tonight..."

The shock last night must have been a big one.

Well, she will probably come and eat dinner, so I'd think she'll have calmed down by then.

Breakfast ends, and I start cleaning up.

"Senpai, is it really okay leaving all the cleaning up to you?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. You have a club to go to.

There was that incident yesterday, so you should go."

"...Yes. Then I'll go on ahead, Senpai."

Sakura bows also to Tohsaka and leaves the living room in a hurry.

That leaves the three of us.

Which means, once Sakura leaves, the three of us who know the secret remain.

"Then I shall excuse myself as well. Please call for me if you need anything."

"See ya, Saber. I'll look after Shirou, so please take care of this place while we're gone."

"Yes. Please take care of Shirou, Rin."

Bowing lightly to Tohsaka, Saber returns to her room.

...Well, there's nothing to do here.

So she must want to save her energy by sleeping, but...

"...Geez. Does she only think about fighting?"

"Of course. You should start to show some willingness or Saber will lose patience with you.

Even though her wound isn't healed yet, she's not one to stay quiet forever, right?"

A clicking sound.

As she makes a scary comment, Tohsaka turns on the TV.

"―――Hm? This news again."

The morning news streams from the TV.

I listen to it while washing the dishes in the kitchen.

...Well.

The content is the same as the news I heard a while ago.

"They're saying there was another gas leak incident over in the Shinto area.

...That's stupid. That kind of thing is happening here too."

"―――?"

Hold on.

Did Tohsaka say something really worrying?

"Tohsaka, what do you mean by that?"

"It's that the people are weakening with no obvious cause, right? People that have lost consciousness without an obvious cause, carried off to the hospital in a coma.

There must be a lot of them by now. There doesn't seem to be a danger in the victims' lives right now, but what happens in the future will depend on what the instigator decides."

"Wha―――"

Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.

Not only in the neighboring town, but over here too?

Comas with no cause?

Numerous victims?

No, the problem is―――

"Tohsaka, are you saying it's the work of another Master?"

"Who else could it be? Please get used to it. You are a Master too, you know."

"That's――true. ...But, why didn't you tell me before, Tohsaka?"

"This incident isn't as simple.

The Master that put up the boundary field at school is third class, but this Master is first class. He isn't killing anyone. He's just storing power by absorbing half of their lives."

"...Well, it is true that the speed is slower, it doesn't break the rules of magi. And there's also no need to push oneself. This Master is stealing the simplest form of magical energy, 'life force', out of people in the city from a place far away."

"A place far away... can this person collect magical energy from such a distance?"

"It must be a really skilled magus.

Both Shinto and Miyama City. Only great magi can create an 'absorption' that can cover two towns."

"...Or maybe the Master has secured a superior spiritual ground. My father was saying something about a ley line in Fuyuki City, so if one took up a position there, it would be easy to collect life force..."

"...? Hey, Tohsaka."

"There weren't any references to it in Father's study, so if there is one, it'll be in the master's room... Oh man, that place is so weird even now, so I'd like to stay away from it if I can.

...But then, all I can do is ask Kirei... no, I can't. I can't be in debt to him."

"Tohsaka, hey―――"

There's no answer.

...It's no good. Tohsaka is immersed in talking to herself.

I reach the school gate with Tohsaka halfheartedly.

The front gate has students arriving at school, and the school is starting another normal day.

"―――"

But still, there is an odd feel to it.

I went through the front gate without noticing it yesterday, but I can certainly sense it if I look for it.

...How can I put this... it's so calm that even my instincts go numb.

"...You're right. The air is different from outside. It's like sweet honey."

"Oh, that's the way you feel it, huh? ...You're unskilled at detecting magical energy, but you might be sensitive to disorders in the world."

Tohsaka ponders.

"But sweet honey, huh? Speaking figuratively, like an insectivorous plant?

Yeah, that's a good way of putting it."

"...An insectivorous plant... that image is really bad."

"Really? I don't think your instinct is off. Because in this school, everyone will be eaten alive when the lid of the boundary field closes."

"―――!"

She sees through the aspect I didn't say, and I gasp.

"As I thought. You're fun because you're easy to understand."

"Whatever. It's not fun for me."

"Don't get mad. Don't worry because I know what you want to say. You're thinking you don't want to involve the students here, and I don't want to use this place as a battlefield. So there's only one thing to do, right?"

"..."

These are words to test me.

Tohsaka is telling me...

The Holy Grail War―――the "enemy" I said I will fight against, the Master who is willing to drag in innocent people in order to win, is at this school.

"I know. We have to find the Master who constructed this boundary field and do something about it. And if he isn't willing to remove the boundary field, we'll just beat him."

"That's right. I'm glad you understand."

"Well then, I'll look for whoever constructed the boundary field, so you go and check suspicious areas.

I already looked around, but there might have been something I missed. You seem to be good at finding these points, so I'll let you do it."

Tohsaka waves her hand and runs into the school building.

"Hey―――Even if you say that, I have no idea...! What kind of places are suspicious ones, Tohsaka!?"

"To put it in your words, somewhere where the air is sweet!

Just look for a place where the honey is really sweet!"

She yells back, running.

And Tohsaka disappears into the school building.

"...What is she? Running away suddenly like that, I don't get what she's thinkin―――"

"Oh."

The bell for homeroom rings.

"I-I see―――hey, why didn't she tell me that if she knew...!?"

I hold my bag and run full speed.

After that incident yesterday, who knows what Fuji-Nee will say if I'm late.

Scene 13 - Everyone getting alongEdit

I descend the hill and return to the intersection.

If I head up to the residential district on the other side, I will be heading home, but―――

"...There's a Master at Ryudou Temple, huh?"

An hour's walk to the mountain.

Taking the mountainside road, one can reach the mountain gate that leads to the Ryudou Temple.

The Ryudou Temple is a large temple up on the mountain, as big as our school.

Its cemetery is large, but more than that, it's a small world made up of fifty practicing monks.

The people of the town are helped by the people of Ryudou Temple, but they also honor it as a sacred place that is not to be visited lightly.

"...Come to think of it, I haven't been to Ryudou Temple recently."

Ever since I went there last summer to stay there as mental training.

The temple's life gets really hard during the winter, so I was thinking about returning there during the winter―――

"Hm? What is someone who boycotted afternoon classes doing here?"

Speaking of the devil, or whatever...

I run into Ryudou Temple's successor, Ryudou Issei.

"Yo. Is school over already?"

"Of course it's over. I'm heading home since I don't have anything to do for the student council, but is something wrong? You seemed to be staring at the mountain."

"No, there wasn't anything wrong. I just felt like going home."

"Heh. The teachers would be out of business if people skipped class just because they feel like it. ―――So, I'm asking why you were looking at the mountain."

"...Well. Issei, it's a small thing, but has there been anything strange going on recently?"

"Well. Change is common, but nothing has drastically changed. The mountain is always peaceful, and peace makes up ordinary days."

"Sorry Issei, I'm being serious here."

"H-How rude! I'm serious too!"

"It looks like it. Then it's good, I guess it was just overanxiety."

"Fine, if you understand. I wouldn't joke with you."

With a cough, Issei calms down.

"...But, hmm... There has been a change, but I wonder..."

"Huh...? A change? In the temple...!?"

"Yeah. Not the mountain, but the air at our temple is restless. She's apparently an acquaintance of my father, but we've taken in a bothersome guest. It's a problem because she is beautiful.

Geez, why is everyone making so much commotion over one woman?"

"Woman―――does Ryudou Temple have nuns?"

"No. This is a special circumstance, and we're letting her use a room until the wedding celebration―――no, but this person is so beautiful that it even captivates me when she's getting water from the well."

"What do you mean 'a special circumstance'... hey Issei? Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Mm, sorry. That is why women are bad.

Reject lust, be calm Issei."

The student council president starts to recite Buddhist scriptures.

...Geez, he's so serious, so he's hard to deal with when he gets like this.

"Heeeey, are you all right Issei?"

"No problem. My training is insufficient, so I wish to purify myself more."

I guess he still didn't hear me as he disappears into the back of the town.

The sun is already setting by the time I reach my house.

I'm home first just like yesterday.

Sakura and Fuji-Nee will be here soon, and Tohsaka should be back too.

"...I'll talk to her about what I heard from Shinji after Sakura and Fuji-Nee go home..."

There's no point in talking about it when those two are here.

That decided, I have to go and prepare dinner.

Tohsaka got me yesterday, and I have to try to put Fuji-Nee in a better mood.

Cooking takes time and effort before love.

If I am to go for a sure win, I will have to spend twice as much time.

―――So.

After all that, what happened is...

"Huumph! What, I didn't lose! Stupid Tohsaka-san! Bully!"

"I'm talking about the taste of the food. Um, it's the best dinner so far according to Fujimura-Sensei, so I'm saying we should share it among everyone."

"... Hmmm... I think she's saying something else.

Tohsaka-san said she didn't want to eat the food Shirou cooked."

"That's only in the mornings. I eat dinner like normal and we take turns cooking dinner, so it is my right to eat.

If you don't like that, please take my place tomorrow."

"Ugh―――that personality that strikes precisely at my weak point. Man, I didn't think you were such a terrible student."

Fuji-Nee reluctantly returns the pot to the table.

And so, the specially prepared rice returns to the table safely.

"...Hold on, Fuji-Nee, I cooked a lot so you don't need to hurry. I made enough for everyone."

Munch, munch.

"T-That's right... but Senpai, isn't this a bit too much?"

Munch, munch.

"Yes. Two casks for four people is obviously too much."

Munch, munch.

"It's not a cask, it's a pot. And it's fine. The rice is today's main dish, so there can be lots of it. If there's any left over, I'll make some riceballs and it'll be lunch for tomorrow."

Munch, munch.

"Oh, can I have some too? I usually don't like fried rice, but this is exceptional. There are lots of things in it. What exactly did you use?"

Munch, munch.

"It's basically rice mixed with mushrooms, right? There are lots of details, like the way it's using citrus instead of fried things for its aroma."

Munch, munch.

"...Fine! I'll eat it all myself then! You watch!"

Fuji-Nee must have given up taking the pot for herself, as she starts to eat really fast.

She empties her bowl quickly and asks for more in no time.

"...Fine, but it won't run out even if you take it slow, Fuji-Nee."

"That's fine! I'm going to eat Shirou's food, so I won't give it to some stranger!"

She snatches away the bowl.

"―――?"

I don't get it.

Sakura is smiling awkwardly, Tohsaka is ignoring Fuji-Nee, and Saber is eating her food.

...I put in a lot of effort to make this, but it might have had the opposite of the desired effect.

The dinner that was supposed to have Tohsaka admit defeat ends loudly because of Fuji-Nee's strange actions.

"Then, see you Senpai."

"Yeah. Fuji-Nee, please take Sakura home safely."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry."

Stepping lightly, Fuji-Nee holds Sakura's hand.

"What? Shirou, you look like you're wondering about something."

"Of course I'm wondering. Usually, people can't move after eating that much."

"Really? It was tough, but it's fine once you swallow it."

So you should realize the problem is that there's no limit to that, Tiger.

Just as one would expect from a wild tiger. If possible, I don't want it accidentally trespassing into human society.

"Then see you tomorrow. Don't stay up late, you two."

"Yes, good night Senpai."

"Yeah, night Shirou."

Scene 14 - "Demonic Sword"-VS Assassin 2Edit

The points of the swords cross.

The swords are swung many times.

Numerous blows.

The sword and the katana repel each other, scattering sparks.

――The session of more than a few dozen blows does not change the positions of the two.

Assassin, positioned above, does not retreat even a step,

and Saber, trying to ascend the stairs, is unable to draw nearer and uselessly wastes time and spirit.

"Haa――!"

Saber rushes in again.

Assassin swings his longsword without difficulty and defends completely against Saber's charge.

No, it isn't as simple as defending.

If Saber's sword is lightning, Assassin's sword is a hurricane.

Even though it does not match Saber in speed or power, its elastic tracks parry Saber's every blow.

And the counter increases speed and flows toward Saber's neck like a strong wind.

――When Saber steps in again after avoiding that attack, the sword she has avoided comes at her again in no time.

In contrast to the straight path Saber's sword takes, Assassin's sword takes a curved path.

Assassin's blade is graceful, but since it moves in an arc, it does not take the shortest route.

So he shouldn't be able to make it in time against Saber's sword moving in a straight line, but there is something about Assassin that reduces that difference to zero.

"Kuh―――!"

The charge stops.

Her sword won't make it in time against his sword's counter-attack.

She steps back, knowing the only way she can avoid it is to retreat.

Assassin's swordplay is fascinatingly beautiful. But at the same time, it is so fast that it is hard to follow.

Is that contradiction because of Assassin's skill or the unfavorable position of attacking someone on higher ground?

Without a definite answer, she avoids the sword pursuing her and parries the point trying to pierce her neck.

"――!"

When she notices, she has retreated a few more steps.

It's such a long sword.

It should be easy to go inside on him once she has parried it away once, but she somehow cannot manage to do so.

The enemy's excellent skill and the definitely disadvantageous ground.

Saber bites her lips, thinking she would not have this much trouble with that longsword on flat ground.

"――It is indeed hard to fight against. I did not imagine an invisible sword would be this troublesome."

Assassin does not move.

For him, this is only a battle of defense.

He has no need to chase the retreating Saber without reason nor forsake his advantage of higher ground.

"...Hmm. I believe this is the first time you've even seen a katana, is it not?

My sword is a heresy, and it will slice the head of one of average skill. I am happy you have blocked this much, Saber."

"And on top of that, your drive is marvelous. You are able to do so much with that small body of yours. Your body must indeed be well-trained."

As he has no need to keep attacking, Assassin observes Saber calmly.

His sword wavers, losing strength.

She cannot charge as if that is an opening.

There are no stances for that man.

He can only use that long a sword if he can swing it from any position.

"What? It cannot be that this is the end. That invisible sword is not just mere show, is it not?"

"Hah, quit your impudent talk――!"

The sword and the katana crash.

"――All right, I am correct...!"

The longsword stops in empty space.

Assassin smiles and looks at his sword blocking the invisible sword, parries her sword, and――

Saber defends herself from the blow to her neck.

"...!"

Even Saber knows.

That it is because of her invisible sword that she is able to block Assassin's unfamiliar techniques.

The invisible sword confuses the opponent's senses in both offense and defense.

That is why Assassin does not follow through too much.

As he does not know how long Saber's sword is, it is too dangerous for Assassin to close in on Saber.

If Assassin ever goes to attack Saber, that will be when――

"Hah...!"

Saber tries to smash Assassin's head.

That blow...

...Is perfectly dodged by Assassin, who merely retreats a bit.

"...All right, I see it now. The blade is roughly three Shaku (ninety centimeters) long and four sun (twelve centimeters) wide. The shape is... hmmm... like your name, Saber, it is a typical western sword."

He talks calmly but it does not even need to be said how good his judgment is.

Saber's blows are too fast to perceive even if the sword can be seen.

But not only does he defend against the invisible sword, but he has figured out its shape――

"I cannot believe it. You have measured my sword without using any magic nor exchanging blows with me."

"Oh, are you surprised? But this is just a street performance. As I am an unorthodox sword-user, I only improve on such techniques."

"――I see. It was your way of fighting not to meet any of my blows, but parry them. I see the term unorthodox comes from how much of a coward you are."

"Ha――No, no. Forgive my rudeness in not locking blades with you.

I have this longsword. It will break if I fight off your sword. It must be your style to compete in power, but I cannot do so. I cannot lock blades with you and compete strength with you."

"―――――"

"The Katana is always such a sword.

Western swords cut with their weight and power.

But our blades cut with speed and technique.

It is no wonder our fighting styles are mismatched, is it not?"

"But well... this is somewhat unentertaining.

Now is a good time, Saber. Stop hiding your true powers."

"...Assassin, are you saying I am going easy on you?"

"Are you saying you are not? I do not know your intentions, but you are taking me lightly fighting with your sheath on. Are you telling me that I am not worthy to fight seriously?"

"―――――"

"Hm. It still seems as if you will not comply with my request.

――Fine, then this is it. If you are unwilling to do so, I will show you my secret technique first."

Saying so...

The swordsman with the longsword comes down next to Saber.

"What――?"

To relinquish his advantage of being overhead is the same as losing for Assassin.

Assassin is certainly a skilled swordsman, but that is only with the conditions of these geographical features.

If they are to fight on the same level, it is possible for Saber to repel Assassin's attack and slash his neck.

But Assassin would know this as well.

So why――?

"Be ready. Or you will die, Saber."

Saber's instincts react to that voice.

――He's telling the truth.

It is not advantageous at all for Saber that Assassin has come down.

The instincts that have got her through numerous battles warn her of her misunderstanding.

"Ku――!"

She readies her sword at once.

There is no time to hesitate.

She only has to attack with her sword before Assassin swings his longsword――!

"Fu――"

There's about three meters of distance between them.

With Saber trying to charge in, Assassin stands ready.

That...

...Is a stance that the swordsman has not yet shown in this battle.

"Secret technique―――――"

Saber charges in.

The longsword is useless now.

As long as she's inside its range, its length will backfire.

But.

"――――Tsubame-Gaeshi"

Such logic does not exist with this swordsman.

The lightning strikes.

An evil strike that attacks with speed overwhelming Saber――!

"――!"

But it is not as if Saber cannot block such an attack.

She moves her attacking sword into defense, and she repels Assassin's full-power attack...!

"Got it...!"

Even Assassin will have an opening if that attack is repelled.

In the small instant where she tries to slice Assassin's stomach...

"――Ah"

In that instant, Saber trusts her instincts and rolls down the stone steps.

She rolls down as if fleeing.

She doesn't even soften her landing.

Saber spins her body frantically and rolls down the stairs without killing her speed.

"Ku――!"

Saber stops rolling and stands back up.

She stares at the swordsman standing calmly.

"Oh. You have dodged my secret technique. As expected of Saber, you are unlike the swallow."

"――I do not believe it. That cannot be..."

"No, it is nothing much. It is just something I thought of when considering how to hit swallows."

He raises his longsword a little.

As if――to trace the movement of the technique that inspired fear in Saber.

"Can you see it, Saber?

Swallows avoid the sword by feeling the wind. It does not matter how fast your sword is. You cannot swing a sword without shaking the air, correct? The swallows feel this shaking and change their direction of flight.

So no one could kill the swallows with one blow, no matter what kind of blow it was. A sword is only a straight line after all. It is only natural for it to be unable to apprehend the swallow, which can move vertically and horizontally."

"Thus you only have to surround its escape route.

Use one blow to attack the swallow and use your second blow to catch the escaping swallow as it reads the wind.

But they are fast. The second blow cannot come in time with this longsword. If I wanted to get the swallows, I would have to do both attacks at about the same time. But such a thing is beyond human abilities.

I accepted such a thing was impossible, but―――

"―――Unfortunately, I had nothing else to do.

They say determination is key to success, but when I noticed, it was like this.

A worthless idea to kill a swallow became a secret technique that creates a prison with many slashes."

In her mind, Saber disagrees with Assassin's words.

It's wrong.

That technique is not as simple as that.

About the same time? No.

The two blows came at exactly the same time.

Assassin's――Sasaki Kojirou's longsword doubled its existence for just that instant.

"Multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon... Kishua Zelretch... A Servant that has reached the level of a Noble Phantasm with mere skill―――"

That fact is what should be admired.

That one blow made it clear.

Sasaki Kojirou does not have a Noble Phantasm like heroic spirits have.

He has only his demonic technique, made possible by his god-like skill.

It is impossible――but this mere human is equal to heroic spirits armed with Noble Phantasms――!

"But the foothold was bad. The Tsubame-Gaeshi originally has three slashes. If this place were a bit wider, I could have added the vertical slash as well."

"...I would assume so. It would not be effective without that.

If everything is to happen at the same time, the second blow has to be slower. To compensate for that, there should be a third vertical attack, to prevent the opponent from dodging sideways."

"You catch on quickly. That must be why you were able to avoid my secret technique.

――Hah, you are wonderful, Saber.

I have cursed myself for being summoned in this world, but that will end tonight. If I am able to battle someone I can fully use my secret attacks on, it is well worth being summoned―――"

Assassin readies his sword once again and comes down the stairs.

He must be after Saber's neck.

Saber is not confident if she will be able to avoid that secret technique again.

Like Lancer's Gae Bolg, Assassin's Tsubame-Gaeshi is something that cannot be allowed to begin.

No, unlike Gae Bolg, that allows you to find a countermeasure once you find out it will go for the heart, there are no possible counters for Assassin's secret technique even when you know about it.

If there is a countermeasure, it is only not to let him use it.

To beat it, she must attack him with her strongest blow before Assassin uses that technique――

"...I see. Certainly, you are not someone I can go easy on."

She lowers her arms.

She lowers her sword as if to stick it into the ground. She glares at Assassin, who is approaching her.

"Hm...? So you are finally ready to do so?"

Assassin stops descending the steps and readies himself for a certain kill.

Saber looks at him bravely.

"――I too have no complaints.

Will you be able to take my attack, Servant Assassin...!?"

Saber releases her own restraints.

The air shakes.

As if acting in response to her will, the sword erupts with a massive amount of wind.

"Mm――!"

Assassin retreats a bit.

It is only natural as the wind pressure released from Saber is extraordinary.

Not only Assassin, but even the large firm trees of the forest are shaking and creaking.

It is a flow of wind like an explosion.

The trapped air is released and explodes outward.

This raging wind that would easily blow away a normal person is coming out from Saber's sword.

That is the power of her sword.

"Invisible Air" is a sword that has wind sealed in it.

The sword that covers itself in compressed wind changes the refraction of light to make it look invisible.

So this phenomenon occurs once the wind is released.

The released wind seeks escape and emits itself chaotically into the surroundings.

――In that instant.

It is the commanding magic of the sword that allows her to freely manipulate the raging wind.

With Saber possessing incredible amounts of magical energy, she should be able to hold this boundary field for a few minutes.

As proof, her sword is still invisible even though she has already released this much wind.

"...Hm. It is like a typhoon, but―――"

The power of the raging wind does not abate.

The wind emitting from Saber's sword is about to engulf Assassin.

"――It cannot be just this. I will find out what is behind all this, Saber...!"

Assassin closes in against the blinding raging wind.

"―――――"

Saber's arms move.

To attack Assassin who is calmly advancing in the strong wind that allows no approach, the sword clad in wind roars and―――

Scene 15 - Tiger Dojo 3Edit

You thoughtless Shirou!

Thoughtless Shirou!

What are you doing when her wound hasn't even healed yet?

You just became a Master, so you should train yourself a bit more!

That's right. It can't be helped if you're killed by me, but being killed by that fox isn't cool. Hurry back to the previous choice and stay home tonight.

That's right. Make sure to properly consider your actions next time.

―――Well. Tiger Dojo, the support for all those who reach dead ends because of mistakes, is entering its third session already.

I think you people are getting used to this dojo, but...

But? What is it, Taiga? Are you hinting at something? Is there something you want to say?

...Yes. Actually, I think everyone's starting to wonder by now as well.

Wonder?

Well, then I'll say it but―――

Isn't that buruma too direct!?

Huh? But this is a dojo, right? I'm in my gym uniform because we're going to be working out.

...I see. So that's the reason, huh? That's certainly logical. I thought it was a scheme of a mischievous girl trying to steal away the few spotlights I have.

You're thinking too much, Taiga. After all, we're on a completely different level. I don't even need to change into my best clothes.

You're right! We're treated differently, so there's isn't even a need to compete.

Thank God. We're best friends forever.

The gym uniform is a sign of vitality, so I'll allow Ilya-chan to keep wearing it!

Of course. Well, you can thank me for not being in a maid costume or a school swimsuit. Actually, I was supposed to appear in a different costume every time.

Wow. An obvious difference in our treatment.

Heh, I'm not vexed. The idea was discarded after all, so you're treated the same way as I am.

...But I'm a bit curious.

What kind of costumes were you planning to wear?

Um, things like male school uniform, kamakura style, my adult version, snowman, apron, kimono, G*rman army officer's uniform...

There were forty different costumes!

Guaaaaa! That's enough! Such blessed love is too hateful!

But it's a bit disappointing since I wanted to see the officer uniform.

Yeah. I don't think it's good to take back a decision they've already made, even though they're adults.

You're right! What are the commanders thinking to take away my route!? Do they really want to win!?

You had no route from the start.

What!? Stay there, you disgrace!

Kyaaaaa, heeeeelp meeeee.

Oh, hi, Senpai.

Stay relaxed.

She's gone... Taiga's unconscious, so maybe I should head back too.

Give you the stamp and... all right, let's meet again after the next dead end!


	10. Sword and Magic I

Scene 00 - Superhero and the usual

――If I can, I'd prefer nobody to be sad.

If I can make people around me happy just by helping them myself, I think that would make the world a pleasant place to live in.

That was Kiritsugu's favorite phrase.

The man who was a superhero to me was saying that he thought he was a failure.

He didn't even need to explain it to me.

The world of the young me was so different from the world of the adult Kiritsugu that the passing grade to be a superhero was different.

For me as a child, the house was my only world.

So it was enough for me if I could keep protecting my father, Fuji-Nee, myself, and the shed that I loved.

I only tried to protect the ones I could see.

But maybe Kiritsugu wanted to do something about even the ones he couldn't see.

――I was reckless when I was young.

I educated myself by cursing the heartlessness of the world.

The world was cruel――so I made myself even more heartless and used that as a weapon, trying to follow through on my ideals.

There will always be some that cannot be saved.

It is impossible to save everyone.

If I have to lose five hundred to earn one thousand,

I will abandon one hundred and save the lives of nine hundred.

That is the most efficient method.

That is the ideal――Kiritsugu once said that.

Of course, I got mad.

I really got mad.

Because I knew that without being told.

Because I myself was saved like that.

I don't even need to be told something as obvious as that.

But still――I believed that someone would be a superhero if they saved everyone even though they think like that.

It may be an idealistic thought or an impossible pipe dream, but a superhero is someone who tries to save everyone in spite of that.

――You're right, Shirou.

The result is the most important thing. But with that aside, your heart trying to do so is―――

――Oh yeah, Kiritsugu said something about the heart.

...I can't remember too well.

After all, it's rare for me to remember something from such a long time ago.

I must be in a deep sleep.

That must be true, as it's rare for me to dream at all.

―――Shirou, please wake up. It is almost time for breakfast.

See.

As proof, I am in the shameful situation of Saber having to wake me up――

"―――What?"

I raise myself from the futon.

It's six thirty. Bright sunlight shines in from outside.

"It is morning, Shirou. Are you not going to be preparing breakfast?"

In front of me is Saber's discontented face.

"――I slept in. I'll get up right away."

"...I do not think there is any need to apologize to me, but it is true that you do not have time to take it easy. It seems Sakura and Rin were arguing earlier."

"Sakura and Tohsaka arguing...?"

What's that about?

Hold on, don't get me cornered into an incomprehensible situation right when I get up.

"Is that in Tohsaka's room?"

"No, it is in the living room. I only passed by, so I do not know the details."

"All right. I'll hurry."

―――Oh.

I have something I need to do before that.

"...? What is it Shirou?"

"Good morning, Saber. Thanks for waking me up."

I greet her, then I really make my way to the hallway.

...But arguing with Sakura, what's Tohsaka doing!?

"Tohsaka!"

I run into the living room.

...There.

There's no sign of Sakura in the living room, and Tohsaka is watching the weather forecast by herself.

"Morning. You seem agitated, calling my name first thing in the morning."

She turns around as if asking me what's going on.

"...?"

That's weird. It doesn't seem like she's been arguing with Sakura...

"Yeah, morning. ...Hey, Tohsaka. I heard you were arguing with Sakura, is that true?"

"Huh? ...I see, you must have heard it from Saber.

Yes, you could say that looking at it objectively, but it wasn't really anything. I just told her not to come here for a while."

"――!"

Is that something you can say easily!?

She means she made Sakura stop coming here, right!?

"That's ridiculous. Sakura refused before already. There's no way Sakura would agree, even if you asked her again――"

"It might not be possible, but she went home once I offered her terms. I said I'd go back home if she doesn't come here for a week. That established a negotiation between us. She reluctantly went home. Oh yeah, she gave her best regards to you."

"Best regards... you――"

She did something so selfish without telling me――

"―――――"

...No, I'm wrong.

Tohsaka was just doing something I should have done already.

"――I see. I'm sorry that I made you do something so troubling this early in the morning. You must be feeling bad, Tohsaka."

"...? No, it wasn't hard nor unpleasant. Why do you say that?"

"Well, you were friends with Sakura. So you probably didn't want to tell Sakura head on to get out of here.

That's why I'm apologizing. I should've been firm, but I caused you trouble again."

"――T-That's fine. I just drove out Sakura for my own safety. There's no reason for you to apologize to me."

"...? Your safety?"

"Shinji is a Master, right?

Knowing him, he would be angry at you if he found out Sakura was at your house. So it's best not to have Sakura here until we settle things with Shinji."

"Oh―――"

...I see.

She's right now that she mentions it.

I don't think Shinji was lying when he said he wouldn't tell Sakura anything.

But having his sister Sakura here might give him the wrong idea.

"...Right. It looks like we were holding Sakura hostage against Shinji."

"Exactly. And that aside, it's true that this place is dangerous.

We can't let her walk around at night, so it's best to have her stay calm for a while. It's for Sakura's sake and our sake."

"...Yeah, you're right. I feel sorry for Sakura, but I'll apologize later and have her forgive me."

But I won't be able to tell her why even when that time comes.

"―――――Man."

It's really getting to me.

It's depressing that I've rejected Sakura, who comes to help me all the time, like this.

"Oh, you're so dispirited. What happened to the power that made you scream at me? Is Emiya-kun so lonely without Sakura?"

Tohsaka makes an evil face.

...Crap. I knew she would make fun of me if I showed weakness, and now I've done it.

"...Leave me alone. Anyways, Sakura was a symbol of peace at my house. She supplied something that was missing with just Fuji-Nee and me. But I sent her away for my convenience, so yes, it's depressing."

"Oh, you do understand. You pass if you can say that. It seems you're getting more determined to win."

"...? W-What are you trying to say, Tohsaka?"

"Don't you get it? I'm saying that Sakura will return once the fight is over.

You say you don't need the Holy Grail, but you could fight to keep the peace you have now. See, it's good to have a clear goal."

Tohsaka says so with a big smile.

"―――――"

If she puts it like that, I can only agree.

...Geez, how should I say this?

Once again, I realize that this person is both infinitely ill-natured and really great.

"Whaaat? Then Sakura-chan won't be coming here for a while?"

"Yeah, so why don't you go back home and give your parents a treat? Your father was complaining that his daughter didn't care about him."

"I can leave my dad alone. He won't die even if I'm not there.

And I have to be firm if Sakura-chan isn't here. You're a boy, so if something happens, you'll get a disciplinary dismissal. Can you take responsibility in that case?"

"That won――"

Unfortunately, man's nature does not let me declare that it "won't happen".

"...Emiya-kun? What was that pause?"

She glares.

Tohsaka's stare is painful.

"―――I don't think that's going to happen. This isn't a normal stay.

I know that."

"I see. Good, Emiya-kun is indeed trustworthy, Sensei."

"Of course. Shirou is so calm that it makes me think I've gone too far with my tastes."

Tohsaka smiles while Fuji-Nee puffs with pride.

"..."

Saber silently watches them while eating.

...This is only the second day, but I don't think I'll ever get used to this atmosphere.

"Oh yeah, Shirou. It's about the archery club, but did you know that Mitsuzuri-san got injured?"

"Mitsuzuri? What? Did she get in a fight with someone again? Geez, she's almost a third year, so she should calm down a little.

...So, how's the injury? Is it bad?"

"It's fine. It was a light sprain. It seems she was attacked by a molester on her way home.

She's fast, right? She ran away quickly, but injured herself when she fell over at the end."

"...I see. Thank God it was nothing serious. But a molester attacking her... he must be reckless or have discerning tastes.

Either way, he was a stupid molester. I thought..."

"You thought she knocked him out instead of running away, right?"

Fuji-Nee smiles.

Indeed, she knows Mitsuzuri Ayako well.

"Yeah. It's rare for her to run away.

But... I see, even Mitsuzuri is weak against molesters. I guess that's good. It's impossible to teach her femininity unless something like this happens."

Approving, I eat the well-cooked rice.

"Hey, Emiya-kun."

Then.

Tohsaka Rin pats my shoulder with a smile.

"Should I tell you something interesting too?"

"...? What? There isn't much that's more interesting than what I just heard."

"Yeah. I haven't mentioned it, but Ayako and I are good friends. Did you know we're friends who hang out together on weekends?"

―――Hold on.

Why... are she... and Ayako... good friends?

"――Huh?"

"Don't worry, I will tell her the exact words of this conversation. If I tell her you're happy, I bet she'll be so happy that she'll break about ten roof tiles."

"――I would like to correct myself. I just used the wrong words. It's not something to tell other people about, so it would really help me out if you kept quiet about it."

"Is that so? I can keep it a secret, but it might be hard unless there are some conditions on that. You see, it could just slip out, you know?"

"...Hey now. It's not good to smile when you're saying something modest."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not like I'm having fun, so don't misunderstand."

Oh no, I understand.

You really are having fun.

"...I get it. I'll make the breakfasts Western-style from now on.

...I now feel like accepting your request that breakfast should be toast."

"――Good. I'll be happy if you remember to use strawberry jam and not just marmalade."

"...Sigh. What do you think a Japanese morning is? You're a tyrant, changing breakfast to suit your own selfish tastes."

"――No, that is incorrect. I too am happy for breakfast to be bread. It would be perfect if soft-boiled eggs are prepared as well."

...And Saber adds her opinion.

"Fine. All right, I'll make Western-style breakfast, okay? You guys are on a roll just because Sakura makes Western-style food.

I'll start making Western-style breakfasts starting tomorrow, so you guys will have no complaints, right? And that conversation's a secret. Don't tell Mitsuzuri about it."

I look away from the two with a humph and start eating.

...And then.

"Why are you doing something so pointless?"

Fuji-Nee, who has watched our conversation with wonder, murmurs.

"...What? What do you mean pointless, Fuji-Nee?"

"Cause I'll tell Mitsuzuri-san even if Tohsaka-san doesn't. I can't keep quiet about something like that."

Fuji-Nee eats after nodding that it's a problem.

"..."

...No.

I have to come up with some countermeasure real soon or I'll really lose my position...

Breakfast ends and it's now seven-thirty.

It's rare, but Fuji-Nee is still at the house and suggests with a smile that we should go to school together.

"――"

...But I can't do that.

The decision last night.

As long as I said I would fight without relying on Saber, I can't be so easygoing.

If I have to put any extra time into fighting, I don't have time for school.

"Then let's go. Is the house locked up, Shirou?"

"No, that's fine. I'm going to skip school today."

I raise my hand in goodbye and see Tohsaka and Fuji-Nee off.

Fuji-Nee freezes for a few seconds and...

"Hey, what do you mean you're skipping school!?"

"Huh, what?"

It seems Tohsaka said something Fuji-Nee wanted to say.

"T-That's right, Shirou. There's nothing wrong with you to make you skip school, right?"

"No, my wound hurts. Old wounds hurt when the temperature goes down, right? It's kind of like that."

"Hm... That's a lie, right Shirou?"

"It's a lie, but let me go with it. It's not that I don't want to go to school. I have something I have to do, and it's just that it's more important right now. So please let me go."

"...Geez. I lose if you have to put it like that. You're always like this when you can't tell me about things. You were like that as a child."

It seems Fuji-Nee understands, even though she's complaining.

"So that's that. I'll leave the school to you. Is that okay, Tohsaka?"

"...I see. Well, it doesn't matter for me if Emiya-kun comes or not. This isn't a bad choice."

"Yeah, leave the house to me. I'll skip work for a while too, so I won't leave the house much."

"...All right, Then I'll be off, Shirou. You're absent from school because of an injury, so don't leave the house much."

"See you. ...It's fine this time, but ask me about things like this beforehand next time."

Scene 01 - Lectures on magic by Tohsaka-Sensei. What a Magic Crest

――Dinner ends.

I think it was a normal dinner table for everyone except me.

As for me, I couldn't even sense the taste with the scene in the dressing room flickering in my mind.

"...It's cold."

I opened the window by the porch and I was cooling my head off, but I'm done with that.

I'll catch a cold if I keep doing this.

"Shirou, you were here."

"S-Saber...!? W-What? Is there some business?"

"I believe you have one and not me. I thought you were to learn magic from Rin at night."

"Oh."

I hit my head.

"I totally forgot. Thanks, I'll go right away!"

I run into the outbuilding and go to the second floor.

I knock on the door of the guest room that Tohsaka occupies.

"Shirou? It's fine. I don't have my hands free at the moment, so just come on in."

Tohsaka's voice comes back, somehow without composure.

As soon as I enter the room, I see Tohsaka doing something weird.

Tohsaka has something like a jewel in her hand, a syringe in the other hand, and a handkerchief in her mouth.

"Can I ask, Tohsaka?"

"Folf on. I'll fe fone fife fofei's fife fith."

Saying that, Tohsaka puts the needle into her arm.

...She draws blood out of herself.

And taking the blood, she drips it one drop at a time onto the jewel, and grasps the bloody jewel.

Something like dizziness passes by.

I am barely able to tell that it's the light of magical energy, but――

"...Sigh. Only three tenths after this much. I guess I'll have to do with the nine I have."

Tohsaka slumps her shoulders and puts the stone back into some kind of a jewelry box.

"Tohsaka, I'm here for your lesson, as promised."

But first, I'm curious about what she was doing.

"Yeah, I was waiting. You were training your body with Saber during the day, right? Then you should train what's inside during the night."

Tohsaka seems happy as she's more than ready to teach.

...Hmm. Saber said she wasn't any good at teaching, but I bet this one's the complete opposite.

No, putting that aside...

"Well, what should we start with? I think you were saying you can only use the strengthening magic―――"

"Actually, could I ask you something before that? I'm curious.

What were you just doing? It's dangerous to use needles on yourself."

"Oh, that? I was just making magic bullets. The magics of my family are flow and conversion of power. So when I have enough to spare, I transfer my magical energy somewhere else."

Tohsaka concludes the conversation, leaving me way behind.

"Hold on. What do you mean by magic bullet and transferring magical energy?"

"Magic bullets are magic bullets. It's a bullet filled with magical energy.

Haven't you ever heard that people's thoughts tend to go into jewels? In practice, jewels are easy targets to transfer magical energy into, but it seems my family is even more compatible with it than most."

"Transferring magical energy... well, for example, you have excess strength left over if you do nothing for the whole day, right? I'm storing that excess power in the jewels.

You keep on doing this for days, months, and years, and that turns the jewels themselves into 'magic'."

"But then, the jewels have limited capacities and I cannot control magical energy outside me.

The magical energy inside the jewels is just an ignition to instantly activate a large-scale magic."

"...? Um, so you're putting your magical energy into the jewels as a backup?"

"Backup...? Hmm, close but not quite. I'm just filling up a single-use disposable backpack."

"So you mean you're temporarily expanding the hard disk... that's amazing. So you should be able to use as much magic as you want."

"Hard disk...? I don't know what you're talking about, but it's not that useful. The magical energy I put into the jewel is dyed in that jewel's attribute, so its uses become limited."

"...I see. But I'm surprised. I didn't know you could save up magical energy like that.

Why don't other magi do something so useful?"

Well, saying that, the only other magus I know is Kiritsugu.

"The ability to store magical energy in something outside yourself is unique.

Even your strengthening is putting magical energy into something, right? Normally, whatever you put magical energy into changes in some way and uses up that magical energy. The effect of magic is instantaneous and not permanent, right?"

"So my family does it in a way that isn't instantaneous, and we cleverly put magical energy into the jewel so that it's permanent, but... other magi can do the same thing with their bodies.

That's the Magic Crest――the magic backup that all magi have."

"Magic Crest... oh, you mean the secret that a parent hands down to their child. I don't understand too well since I don't have one."

"Wait. What did you just say?"

"Huh...? Well, I said I don't have this Magic Crest thing. I think Father had one, but he never gave it to me."

"―――――"

Tohsaka gasps, and then nods to herself.

"No wonder you're an amateur. ...So you're really doing things from the very beginning... yeah, then I guess it can't be helped," she murmurs to herself.

"...Tohsaka. Haven't you realized that I don't have a Magic Crest?"

"No way. I wouldn't have let you go out by yourself if I'd known. Well, it's true that I thought you were unskilled, but if you don't have a Magic Crest, you're not even a magus."

She gives me a complaining look with a "hmph".

But what is it?

Her words have a warmness that sounds like relief, and it sounds as if she's envious that I'm not a magus.

"――Oh well. In that case, I'll explain things to you from the very beginning. Understanding the Magic Crest means understanding magi.

All right, you sit there. It's an important lesson, so listen up."

"Here's fine? ...All right, go ahead."

I look into Tohsaka's eyes with determination.

She must appreciate my seriousness, as she nods in satisfaction.

"Then I'll start off with something simple.

You know that magical energy is what you need to use magic, right? You can actually refer to anything that can activate magic as 'magical energy'.

There's an infinite variety of magical energy.

There are some that perform magic using their force of will, and there are some that that use magic by paying a price other than themselves.

You know this much, right?"

"Yeah. You mean the 'mana' (large source) and the 'odo' (small source), right? The large source is the magical energy in the world that fills nature. The small source is the magical energy that people can create themselves."

"That's right, well done. Then, let's start with magic that uses the large source.

"Okay. Magi that lack an accumulated lineage of magi... like you, Shirou... use something that already has form to make magical energy.

This is a method established as a process in ancient times, using offerings and rituals to make contact with the divine mystery.

"They prepare a price to pay since their powers are not sufficient. This is called the formal craft.

This way, magic can be activated even if the caster's magical energy is sparse. This is because the magical energy used comes not from the caster but from somewhere else, so the caster only needs to perform the ritual."

"...But, well, you can't do it if you don't have the knowledge. It's impossible for you right now, and anyway, such a bloody method doesn't suit you."

"...Right. I also don't want to sacrifice a chicken or spend the whole evening praying in a magic circle."

"Right?

Then putting that aside, next is the small source. So in other words, magic that is cast using the magi's own power.

I don't think I need to explain, but this is the basic use of magic for someone like you and me.

Your 'strengthening' is a magic that relies on your own Magic Circuit, not on borrowing anyone else's power, right?"

I nod.

It seems the conversation is going into the main point.

"Well, the function that creates magical energy for you――the 'Magic Circuit' is a hereditary constitution that is passed down the ancestral lineage of magi.

The Magic Circuit is trained over many generations, and passed on to the descendants, becoming more powerful.

The child of a magi lineage is already fit to use magic just because of that. It's not fair, but it means we're different from the start."

"I know that. I don't care, so you can continue on."

"I don't really care either, but...

Oh well. Anyways, other than this Magic Circuit, there is also a secret magic that the family trains over the generations."

"It's kind of like that jewel earlier. Once one masters a magic, a magus can 'put their hands on' that magic.

Do you know the feeling of 'putting your hands on' a magic that is naturally just formulas and has no shape?"

"――I don't know, but I assume it's like it's part of your body if you can put your hands on it."

"Exactly.

The magic that goes beyond the level of formulas and becomes part of yourself can be left in a form.

It is a great deed that establishes an unstable magic, and at the same time, it is proof that the magus existed."

"And the magus, on the verge of death, hands down this great accomplishment in a crest. Like saying 'I give you this to reach the realms I could not reach, perhaps this crest I will give you might offer some help'.

...Well, the one handing it down and the one receiving both know the crest is of no help, though."

"...? What? It's such a great crest, and yet it's useless?"

"It is useful! If you're a normal magus, it's so useful that that one crest will provide you ease and comfort!

...But, well, it's like inheriting a car. No matter how fast you can travel on the ground, you can never reach the moon."

"...?"

"It doesn't matter, so let's get back to the topic at hand.

I think you already know by now, but this crest is the Magic Crest."

"The head of the family puts the magic he devoted his life to into that crest and passes it on, and the descendant completes another magic increasing the crest, and passes it on again.

It grows more complex like that, and a deep history is engraved into it. That's the Magic Crest――a chain that the magus cannot free themselves from."

"...So... everything about that family is recorded in the Magic Crest?"

"Oh, that's wrong. The record of the family is naturally left on paper. Only magic is in the Magic Crest.

It can cast spells automatically and allow you to use magics that you have not acquired yet.

To put it simply, it's like carving a magic circle onto your body."

"...Hm. Then doesn't that mean you can carve the crest on anyone? You can draw a magic circle as many times as you want if you know the shape of it."

"That's not the way it works.

The Magic Crest is like a living thing. It's almost like transplanting organs.

There's usually only one of an organ, so you can't give it away to numerous people or make copies of it.

There's no point in dividing the heart into two, right? Even if you separate it, it just stops functioning."

"Oh... hm. I see, you're right. Then you had that crest transplanted into you too?"

"...I guess the term transplant was a bad example. Actually, it's no different from a tattoo.

In my case, it's on my left arm from my shoulder to my hand. But the Magic Crest won't show up unless I use it, so there's no need to hide it unlike the Command Spell."

"...So, well, that's why a family of magi is succeeded by only one descendant.

If the family happens to produce brothers or sisters, it is common for the rest of them to live normally without learning about magic. Since you can't give them the Magic Crest, there's not much point even if they succeed as a magus."

"Yeah, Shinji was saying that too. ...I see, so that's why they didn't teach Sakura."

"Yes. ...But the inheritance of the crest itself stopped a few generations ago in the Matou family. So I assume Shinji was only taught knowledge of magic.

...Really, that type are the most troubling. They can't feel magic, but they still try to use it."

Cursing in a disappointed manner, Tohsaka takes a deep breath.

"Well, I was supposed to teach you magic, but the plan's changed. I'll have to come up with a different plan if you don't have a Magic Crest.

...Yeah, let's call it quits for tonight. I'll prepare some things for tomorrow, so please wait until then."

"...? I can only agree, but... what do you mean by preparing some things?"

"Just some things. If you don't have a crest, you can't switch, right? We're going to tamper inside your body, so we need drugs and medical tools and things."

"―――――"

Whoa. I really felt a chill there.

"What? I'll stop if you don't want to. But in that case, there'll be nothing I can teach you."

"Uh... no, I don't want to, but please. You're probably correct."

...Well, I don't know what she meant by the word switch, but I think the fact that I can't do so is related to the fact that I always fail when trying to turn myself into a Magic Circuit.

"Then tomorrow's plan's decided.

...Oh yeah, are you going to be training with Saber again tomorrow?"

"...? Yeah. I'm also worried about the boundary field at school, but there's still time until it's activated. I want to be able to fight at least a bit by then."

"Well, that's fine. But it seems you aren't getting along with Saber too well in spite of that."

"Ugh... that's, uh..."

"You guys were talking normally before dinner, but you've been silent since dinnertime.

I'm asking to make sure, but everything's all right between you two, right? If you guys disagree during a battle, I'm going to suffer as well."

...Ugh.

It's just that there was a small thing before dinner, and it's just a bit awkward.

That's all... but are things really all right between me and Saber?

Well, I think I know a bit about Saber, having trained with her all today.

I can trust Saber as an ally.

That's absolute.

But if you ask me how I think of her beyond that, I can't readily answer.

First of all, I...

All my proper emotions were stolen away at that instant.

"...That's a difficult question. How about you, Tohsaka? Do you like Saber?"

"I like her. There's no reason not to like her.

She's strong, well-mannered, and beautiful. She's so different from my cynical guy."

"I see, so you like Saber."

"――! What? I just said she's the kind of person I like. Y-You should stop saying things so directly. You'll make more enemies that way."

"I refuse. I hate being indirect like you, and I'm a poor talker by nature."

"...I assumed so. You don't seem like the kind to be sarcastic or cynical. Yeah, I bet you think of me as a loud annoying person, right?"

"...? Why? I like the way you say things. It wouldn't seem like you if you weren't like that."

"―――――!"

Oh.

Tohsaka looks away from me unpleasantly. I might have angered her.

"..."

Well, beyond that, I'm a bit happy right now since Tohsaka said she likes Saber.

Scene 02 - Life guardEdit

"Well, I should at least wash the floor."

I already told Saber to come here in a little while.

I always do the minimum cleaning necessary, but it's been a few years since I last had a contest with someone.

It'd be impolite to the dojo and Saber if I don't at least clean the floor.

"...But man. I wonder what she'll make me do."

I've fought Kiritsugu a few times with shinais, but neither of us considered form and it was more like amateurs beating each other up.

I never intended to take kendo seriously, and I was only taught what to do if an opponent had a long weapon.

"...Anyways, I wasn't good at using things to fight. I'm only interested in making and fixing."

In that regard, this is the first time I will be seriously studying swordsmanship.

It seems Saber's style is different from kendo, but it should have some similarities and it shouldn't be so confusing that I can't follow it.

I hear the door.

Saber must have arrived on time.

That's good, as I just finished cleaning too.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll be learning here starting today―――"

"...? What is it, Shirou? You look like you're surprised at something."

"Oh――well, I'm surprised because you're still in those clothes. I thought you'd be in the other outfit."

We're training with swords and my image of Saber fighting is in that armor, so I selfishly imagined that.

"I see. If you wish for me to be armed, I can be. ...You are correct, I was not thinking.

Even though it is only a match, it is impolite to Shirou not to wear my armor. I am sorry, I will change right away."

It seems Saber has come up with a solution on her own too.

"Oh――no, that's not it. It's fine, it was just a misunderstanding. If you ask me, I prefer this outfit to the armor."

"Huh...? But this appearance does not satisfy you, right?"

"Satisfy... well, it certainly doesn't look like we're going to be having a match now, but it shouldn't be a problem if that's easy to move in. You'd get tired too if you wear that armor."

"That is true, but――is it not strange for me to use a sword with this appearance?"

"Why? It looks good on you, so there's nothing strange about it.

I think you look better in that than the armor."

"...? I fail to understand. These clothes are certainly light, but they would not be able to withstand a fight. I believe this outfit is unsuitable for a Saber."

"Don't fight in that outfit, stupid. You're a girl. And those clothes suit girls, so it's fine."

Well.

I put the rag I was using into the bucket and take two shinais down from the wall.

"Well. So what kind of training should we be doing? I'll let you decide, so you can give me anything."

I toss a shinai to Saber.

Saber catches the shinai as if she's distracted, and looks at me.

"...? What? We can't use shinai?

D-Don't tell me to use solid wood swords――no, real swords!"

What a Spartan! That's well beyond what I expected.

"Ah――no, there's no need for that. Since these are excellent imitation swords for matches, let us use them."

Saber takes a deep breath quietly.

And she's back to her usual self.

"Thank God. It's too dangerous to fight with solid wood swords.

...So, what should I do? Will we start with strength building exercises like swinging the sword five hundred times or running?"

"I do not think there is any need for that. Even from what I've seen, your strength is up to standards. If you wish to train your body even more, that would not be possible in a day or two.

"You are unskilled as a magus, but I do not think you are that bad as a warrior. You must have trained hard from a young age."

"Uh――well, it was the only thing I was good at. You can train your body even if you don't have talent as a magus."

"That must be good fortune. The result of your effort was not dying when Lancer attacked you."

"But it is not something that you can rely on.

Humans have limits. Your body is a long way from those limits and it would be difficult to overcome them anyway.

So the only thing I will be teaching you is fighting."

"...? What do you mean 'just fighting'? From the way you said it, it doesn't sound like you'll be teaching me how to fight."

"Of course not. Battle techniques cannot be acquired overnight. The only thing I can do is have my Master experience as many battles as possible.

In the first place, I am not good at teaching, so it would only be troubling if you asked for my guidance."

"―――――Uh, hello?"

When she says that so proudly, as a student, I don't know how to reply.

"...Um, so. In short, we're just going to fight?"

"―――Yes. That is it, Master.

No stopping our hits, and let us fight as if trying to kill each other.

...Let me see... I believe you will understand what it is like in about an hour."

Saber lightly grips the shinai, ready to start.

"...?"

Still not understanding, I follow Saber's example and grab the shinai.

As soon as I do so.

The world turns upside down.

In short, Saber is only trying to teach me one thing.

The truth, that no matter what I do,

no matter what scheme I come up with,

I cannot ever beat someone I have no chance against.

"―――A―――Haa, haa, haa... ow――ouch, ouch, this is broken, I'm sure...!"

"It would be more swollen if it were broken. It is a bad bruise, but it should heal quickly for you."

"...Uh, I see. All right, then let's continue a bit more."

"Eh... are we going to continue, Shirou?

It is indeed only a bruise, but it is not something you can move immediately."

"What are you saying when you're the one beating my arm mercilessly?

――All right, if you're not up to it, I'll take this――"

Opening!

...It doesn't work, of course.

"Please listen to me. You are definitely fatigued. Training will be useless in such a state, so we should take a rest."

"――But... it's shameful to be beaten so badly when you're going easy on me.

I have to at least make you raise a brow or something, or I'll be too vexed to collapse."

"If you ask for surprise, I am already more than surprised. I thought you were stubborn, but I did not believe that it was to this extent."

"Sorry. I just hate losing."

"Yes, I understand well enough now. Anyways, we will take a break, so please put down your shinai.

The floor is slippery with sweat. We are not imitating a fight in an extreme situation. And it is meaningless to fight in such a fatigued condition."

"...Why? Battle practice usually assumes the worst situation, right? Then..."

"That is even more meaningless.

Listen, Shirou. If you say you are going to fight a Servant, it will be meaningless unless you have full power, the best ground, and an escape route prepared.

You cannot even be a match to a Servant unless everything is perfect. You have already made a mistake when you decide to fight a Servant in a poor condition."

"...Ugh. So you mean never fight in this kind of a situation no matter what?"

"That is correct. If that happens, no miracle will be able to save you, Shirou.

Your battle starts with perfecting your condition and finding the perfect situation."

"...I understand. Then I'm sorry, but let me take a rest."

I lean against the wall and slide down.

"―――Phew"

I let out the air collected in my lungs.

It should be air, but it's burning hot.

"...Ow."

While my body is burning with pain, I glance at the clock.

It's past eleven.

We started around nine, so that means we've been doing this for about two hours.

The first hour was just me getting beat up.

Saber's blows would suddenly strike me and I'd faint slightly.

I'd wake up, and just when I thought I'd be careful next time, I'd be knocked out again.

Anyways, I was beaten up repeatedly. It may be because my body got used to it or my power came out from anger, but I can now manage to block the first blow.

And the problem was after that.

Well, after being shown such a skill difference, can a human readily attack back?

"...You demon."

The answer is, I get knocked out the instant I shrink back.

After that it is like a mouse cornered by a cat.

If I am to be knocked out no matter how I block a blow, all I can do is get desperate and attack.

But of course, it's easily deflected and I'm knocked out. But when I get used to that as well...

"Oh dammit."

I start to gain the composure to think something like that, and the instincts that let me understand I'll be dead the next second become keener.

People usually call this being in the zone.

So then, I frantically went into defense.

The instincts that tell me "I'll be knocked out if that blow hits" come at me in numbers. So as a living being, it's only natural for me to avoid it.

I would manage to elude Saber's barrage of attacks, but I would take a fatal blow while I'm waiting for an opening to counter.

And I'd stand up and think that I can manage longer this time. From time to time, I would attack thinking it'd be best to attack if I'm doomed anyway.

The two hours were just spent repeating that process over and over.

...I don't know if I can get any stronger doing this.

I think this is just a match to help me get used to fighting.

So that I won't panic or get too relaxed in front of my enemy.

I'm just teaching my body that it is always one mistake away from death.

But still――if you ask me if this is meaningless, it is not.

As I have no weapons, I believe this tension is the thing I have to value the most.

"Well done. Are you hurt anywhere, Shirou?"

Before I realize it, Saber is right beside me.

I'm so sweaty that I'm dripping onto the floor, but Saber is not even sweating.

"It's harder to find a part that's not hurting.

...You were really merciless, Saber. If things are this one-sided, it's actually more refreshing."

I'll be honest here. 100 percent of this is me being a poor loser.

"Yes. I adjusted to your level, but tried to show you no mercy. It would not be a battle if I allowed myself the luxury of consideration."

"Right. Thanks to that, I can now calmly deal with an unchained Doberman.

...Though, it's not good enough if it's just a Doberman. I guess I still need more training."

I review my actions.

I thought I trained my body to be above average, but it's pitiful for me to give up after only two hours of fighting with Saber.

"No, that is not true. Your attacks were made with all your heart and they were powerful. Sometimes, I forgot to deal with them because you were so enthusiastic."

She's admiring needless things with gentle eyes.

"―――!"

My embarrassment suddenly returns.

Until now, we were just people fighting without any notion of boy or girl, but―――isn't this kind of a surprise attack?

"Hold on. I'm going to go get some water."

"Water? Then I will go get some for you, so please rest here."

Saber goes to get me some water.

"――Phew, I'm saved."

...So.

Just what am I saved from...?

I drink the water Saber has brought me.

It must still be rest time as Saber is sitting in a polite Japanese-style.

...I think Saber is really beautiful like that.

I'm not thinking she's beautiful from a man's perspective, but I feel she is beautiful in everyone's eyes.

She has melted into the dignified atmosphere of the dojo, and has a quietness free of any conflicts.

There is an incongruity when such a girl is a Servant and showing such willingness to fight.

"―――――"

Right now, only Saber and I are here.

This is a good time to ask her something, so―――

1) Her reason for fighting. I want to know why she seeks the Holy Grail.

2) I want to know about Saber before she became a Servant.

3) I want a secret attack. A super move would be great.

Scene 03 - Differing personEdit

―――The day ends.

I feel uneasy with Saber sleeping next to me, so I escape to the shed once again.

"..."

I stop walking and stare at the winter sky.

It's not that it's exceptionally beautiful.

It just calms me when I blankly feel the coldness of the winter.

I don't know how long I did so.

But I feel like I hear footsteps from within the darkness.

"――Who is it?"

There's no reply.

But the footsteps come closer along with a sharp presence.

"...!"

I lower my waist and prepare so that I can jump back anytime.

"Hey. I'm asking, who is it?"

...There's no reply.

The cause of the footsteps appears in front of me without stopping.

"―――――"

He says nothing but glances at me.

"You're――"

He's the Servant that was fighting Lancer that night at school.

The red-armored knight that Saber beat after she jumped over the wall―――

"You're Tohsaka's Servant, Archer...?"

The man raises the sides of his mouth a bit.

He smiled――so, can I take that as affirmation?

"―――――"

...Something annoys me.

I feel irritated for no reason, or I should say, I can't get myself to like this guy.

I've never talked with him nor has he attacked me.

But still, I understand the moment I see him face on.

――I cannot approve of him.

There's no reason for it, but I just can't like him.

It's just not me. It should be the same for Archer.

There can't be three people in this world who match me so badly.

He's someone like that to me, so it'll be no surprise if he considers me irritating as well.

"...What? Weren't you going to confine yourself to keeping watch until your injury healed?"

"Of course, I intend to do so. I will end this ridiculous cooperation once my wound heals. That is why I have remained as a spectator, believing that I have nothing to tell you."

"Oh, don't hold back and stay as a spectator. I don't have anything to talk to you about either."

"As much as I'd like to do so, there's something I cannot overlook.

It seems you are not letting Saber fight."

"What's wrong with that?"

I automatically answer him back.

"―――――"

With clear enmity, Archer glares at me.

"...As I thought. It is indeed something a kid like you would think.

There's no need for help from others. I can do everything myself.

And on top of that, there can't be any victims, huh? I'm disgusted with that attitude of yours."

"What...!? You have no reason to tell me that!

I'm just going to do what I believe is right. You have no reason to complain...!"

"I have a reason. As a Servant just like her, I can understand Saber's troubles. Saber must bear a large burden with a Master like you."

"...!"

Partly because what he said is true.

But even more than that, I cannot stand having this guy say it.

"Don't kid me...! I'm not a burden to Saber! I'm going to fight in her place, so that should be fine!"

"Heh, are you saying she won't get hurt if she doesn't fight? Servants are beings that only exist to fight. It is an insult to deny fighting to such a being――but telling you that won't do any good."

After saying what he wants, Archer closes his mouth.

――For a few minutes, Archer and I confront each other silently.

"―――――"

I gulp.

His cold stare seems to be looking inside me.

And suddenly.

"So. How shall it be, Saber's Master?"

The red knight calmly requests an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really intend to finish this war without fighting? Not fighting anyone, not killing anyone, and not letting anyone be killed?"

"...I didn't say I won't fight. I'll fight when the time comes."

"I see. So you won't kill anyone even if you fight?"

"That's right. You have a problem with that?"

"I won't interfere with your overly optimistic thinking. I don't have the time, and I am not that crazy."

Archer turns his back.

"But do not misunderstand. The superhero you are being is no more than a cleaner. Know that the only people you can save like that are the ones that survive."

"―――――"

...I wonder why.

Those words make me feel like I've been beaten all over.

"...Hold on. What do you mean by a superhero being just a cleaner?"

"...You should have realized it already too.

Look, your methods will not allow you to reverse a sad event or a miserable death.

Those are the limits.

A superhero is only someone that tidies up events that have already taken place. You will definitely not be able to save the people you want to save the most."

"―――――"

That's not... true.

The hand reaching out to save someone must be able to save that person―――

"An ideal is only an ideal after all. As long as you embrace that ideal, the friction with reality will continue to increase. The path that you are about to take is of that sort.

So you will someday face reality and will have to pay the price for your compromises. That choice of yours might end up taking the lives of many people."

"Wha――"

"Be at least prepared. When you realize how small you are, decide what you will make right and whom you will punish.

If you cannot do so, then throw away those dreams and magics of yours right now."

His back disappears into the night.

"Understand? No matter what anyone does, people that cannot be saved will always exist. All you can save with your ideal is the ideal itself. That is all humans can do.

But still――"

"Hey wait! What are you trying to say...!?"

My question vanishes into the darkness.

Archer's presence is already gone, and my voice only reaches empty air.

"...What's with him? He disappears after mouthing off like that."

To summarize, he was telling me my way of thinking is too optimistic and that I'll soon have a painful experience.

How can anyone conclude that I'm wrong before I even try?

"――I'm ready. If I'm wrong, I'll just pay with my life."

That must be the readiness as a magus.

I know that without having Archer tell me.

"Heh. I really can't get along with him."

...But.

But still, I have one concern.

No matter what anyone does, there will always be people that cannot be saved.

Humans can only do so little.

But still――

"...But still. Can I follow that ideal without turning back even once?"

I mutter to myself.

I feel like that's what he wanted to ask me before he stopped himself.

Scene 04 - What to pour into the GrailEdit

...Why does she desire battle so much?

I might be able to understand Saber's mindset if I can find out why she seeks the Holy Grail, the reward of the Holy Grail War.

But, is that really something I can ask her?

"...Saber. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. What is it, Shirou?"

"Um, it's something I forgot to ask.

You're lending me your power because you also want the Holy Grail, right?

So――what do you want from the Holy Grail?"

"The reason I seek the Holy Grail? Can it not be because I desire it? The Holy Grail is an almighty vessel. There is no wish that cannot be granted if one possesses it. One needs no reason to seek such a thing."

"――No. That's not what I'm asking.

Saber, you're trying not to answer my question, right?"

"Oh――Shirou, that's..."

"I don't want to know the reason you seek it. I want to know what the wish you want granted is.

...But if you don't want to say, that's fine. My wishes aren't things I can talk about either."

"―――――"

Saber closes her mouth awkwardly.

...Well, it's only natural.

Saber didn't form the contract to help me personally.

Since the only ones who can obtain the Holy Grail are the Masters, she is only helping me to take share in the reward.

That is why she must be hesitating to tell her wish, and most of all――I myself don't want to hear Saber describe a selfish wish.

...So I shouldn't have asked.

After all, it's rude for a person without a clear wish to ask other people's wishes.

"――Shirou. Is that a command as a Master?"

Suddenly.

Saber asks the question with a serious expression.

"Eh... no, it's not. I didn't intend that.

I was just curious about you. Sorry for asking you about it."

"...No. As a Servant, I certainly must tell my Master my wish.

Shirou, I seek the Holy Grail to fulfill an obligation. I want the power of the Holy Grail to accomplish a duty I could not accomplish during my lifetime."

Directly.

With honest eyes, she says so.

"...Accomplish a duty...? During your lifetime... you mean, before you became a Servant...?"

"...Yes. But I do not know my true intentions myself.

Perhaps I only desire to redo things again."

Saber looks down quietly.

For a moment.

She looks like a repentant lost child.

"――I-I see. Anyways, I'm relieved.

I was worried what I should do if you said something like Tohsaka, like your dream is to take over the world."

"...Fufu. Rin would be mad if she heard that. She is not someone who would say such a thing. She would use the Holy Grail purely for her own benefit, but it would not be something that would bring chaos to the world."

"Really? I think we should never let her have the Holy Grail for a completely different reason."

I nod to myself.

Saber is watching me with a gentle expression.

That's the end of the conversation.

It was a subject I should have kept away from.

The atmosphere is softened by talk of Tohsaka, so let's end this conversation right here.

"―――――"

But a small pain remains in my chest.

Even though I'm relieved that Saber's wish isn't a vulgar one, I think there's something wrong with that wish of hers.

Scene 05 - Hero apocalypse storyEdit

...Before she became a Servant.

I wonder what Saber was like when she was alive as a human.

Saber is so beautiful, and I bet everyone liked her.

Though one might misunderstand from the name Saber, she might have been a normal girl who didn't even use a sword.

"...Yeah. I wonder what Saber was like before."

I get curious, and I accidentally speak my mind.

"――Yes? Did you say something, Shirou?"

"Huh? No, I was just imagining what you were like before. I don't want to know your true name, but I was wondering what kind of a life you led."

"What kind of a person I was like...?

You are interested in strange matters, Shirou."

"Ignore it if it's a problem. It just popped in my head.

You're the Servant Saber, but I thought you might have been different before you became a Servant."

――Yes.

I think that she might have led a calm life suitable for a lovely girl.

"――I do not think that is possible.

People do not change their personality when they become a Servant, and I was a knight who was given a sword at birth. Any different self that you talk of never existed."

"Whoa, so you always had such a tense personality?

...That's terrible. I sympathize with the people who were around you."

"...What do you mean by that?

I am strict, but I do not coerce the people around me."

"Don't lie. I know from today's training that you're pitiless and have no mercy.

Look at this welt. You're happy to come pounding on me when I make a mistake, you devilish instructor."

"I-I was not happy about it!

I-I feel sorry for Shirou, but it would not be training if I was not strict!"

"―――――"

...How unusual.

It's really surprising for Saber to make that kind of an expression.

"W-What is with that expression? I think it is unfair to suddenly go silent."

"Oh――I wasn't expecting you to get angry like that, so I was surprised."

"Eh――i-is that so? I only emphasized what I was thinking."

"That might be why. You don't talk much with your emotions. So that was new."

"I-Is that so? I believe I act based on my beliefs."

"I'm saying that it's your thinking, not your feeling.

No, not that. It's that you don't say what you really feel."

"That is only natural. What is demanded from me is not an opinion as an individual but an opinion from my position. That does not change even now.

I will protect you as the Servant Saber.

I should not say anything that does not relate to that purpose,[l]

and there is no need to even think about such things."

"――That may be true, but that'll be boring for you, Saber.

You have a role, but I don't think you need to devote yourself to it. You have things you want to do too."

"As I said, protecting you is what I must do. In addition to being inexperienced as a Master, you do not listen to me and try to fight. That is why I am training you right now!"

"――No, that's not it, but... well, I guess it's fine if you say so."

It seems Saber is softer and cheerful right now, so I don't want to ruin this calm mood by continuing this conversation.

Scene 06 - Saber-san angryEdit

...Um, it's not that I'm giving up my training, but...

It just might be that I'll be more into the fight with Saber if I have some special move that lets me do something just because I know it.

"Saber, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Shirou...? I get the feeling that you are looking at me with a lot of expectation."

"Really? Well, if you put it like that, it is a request and I do have expectations. To be frank, I want you to teach me something."

"...Okay. Um, I do not quite understand what you are trying to say, but I will instruct you in anything that I am able to."

Saber must think it's a serious conversation as she adjusts herself and sits Japanese-style in front of me.

"So, what is it that you would like to know? Is it about the Servants?"

Saber looks at me seriously.

"―――――Hm."

I feel like I already know what'll happen, but let's not expect anything and just ask her.

"Um. I'm not joking around or anything, so I want you to listen to me without getting mad."

"Yes, that is why I am listening seriously. Please ask me without reserve."

"Then, I'll accept that and ask you.

――Um, well. If there is one, can you teach me an easy special move that'll let me beat a Servant? Ideally something that'll even let me beat you."

"―――――"

Saber stops breathing.

"―――――"

Saber does not move even an eyebrow.

"――I-I guess there isn't anything that convenient, huh...!?

I'm sorry, I'm really sorry...! It was just a joke, so don't take it seriously and just pretend you didn't hear it! That'll really help me... out..."

―――Uh.

Saber-san is making an evil smile.

"S-Saber...? It may just be me, but you have a really unsuitable evil smile on your face."

"It is not just you. Right now, my mind is as wicked as Rin's is."

"...!"

I feel a chill, I feel a chill...!

"Uh, wa, uh."

"Why are you panicking, Shirou? I have not answered your question yet. If I did not mishear you, I believe you desire a special move that will beat a Servant in one blow?"

I retreat, but Saber advances and doesn't let me escape.

"Ah――um, well... Saber, you're mad, right?"

"Yes, very."

――I'm dead.

If this were a real battle, she would have certainly killed me by now.

"―――Calm down, let's calm down Saber.

I've contemplated my actions. I think I know why you're mad too."

"I see. Then please sit there in a Japanese style. I cannot calm down unless I explain things to you."

Saber stands up.

I quickly straighten my back and prepare myself.

"―――――"

Saber takes a deep breath.

Then.

"―――Are you kidding me...!? What are you thinking of, asking for a cheat like a special move to beat an opponent in one blow!?"

"Ah―――uh."

My ear canals are panicking.

I never thought I'd collapse just from an angry voice.

That was beyond human abilities.

Does she have a voice as powerful as a beast or a lion?

"S-Sorry... so I'm saying I'm contemplating my actions.

You're stronger than me, Saber. So I thought you might know a move that even an unskilled guy could use."

"There is nothing convenient like that!

A surprise move is something you use against someone of equal level, and a beginner like you should work thoroughly on your foundations!"

"First of all, I already told you not to think about defeating your opponent! Please think first about your protection! If there is a special move for you, it would be enough judgment to stop yourself from getting into a situation that requires you to fight!"

"Uh... I understand. I understand, so――lower your voice a little."

I put my hands together to show I'm sorry.

"...Geez, I had some expectations of you, but you are so unstable. If you are like this, it is too dangerous for me to leave you alone."

Saber's scolding continues.

"...Sigh."

It was my fault for stepping on the lion's tail.

I'll stay quiet and take Saber's scolding until she's satisfied.

Scene 07 - The daughter of winter-Ilya(I)Edit

...Well.

Talking has cooled me down, so let's continue with the training.

I'm skipping school, so I should acquaint my body with fighting as much as time allows.

"Saber, let's start. I've rested enough."

"...Is that so? It looks as if you have cooled down, but your pain has not yet gone away, right?"

"I don't care. They're just bruises, so I'll bear a little pain. I can heal automatically now."

"But there is no point in training if it worsens. I believe we should wait a bit longer and see."

"Don't worry. I want to finish this before Tohsaka gets home. We can't have her see me like this, right?"

"...Sigh. I understand. It is certainly not good to have Rin, our eventual enemy, find out your powers.

I believe it is a bit excessive, but if that is the case, let us bring the pace up a little."

Saber picks up the shinai.

And then.

A strange sound echoes through the dojo.

"Saber...?"

Um, I think that was Saber's stomach.

"I believe I am hungry. I did not notice since I was so engrossed in training."

"Oh――yeah. Now that you mention it, it's lunchtime already."

No wonder her stomach has started growling.

I'm not that hungry yet, but if Saber's hungry, let's have lunch.

It'll be good if my body heals in that time as well.

"All right. It's a good time, so let's have lunch. I'll go buy some groceries, so you can rest in the living room."

"Shirou, I shall escort you if you are going outside."

"It's fine, I'm only going to the shopping district nearby. There's no one who would attack me in the daytime, and we'd rather stand out if you were with me."

"...There is really no danger?"

"No. I'll come back right away, so please wait here."

I take my wallet and go outside.

It won't take even ten minutes on a bicycle to get to the shopping district from here.

By the way, the bicycle I just took from the garage is bicycle number two. Number one is still out in front of the Ryudou Temple.

I descend the hill.

I don't think I've been to the shopping district in the daytime on a weekday since I was running errands as a child.

Because it's daytime, there are lots of housewives at the intersection, on their way home from shopping.

They're coming from the shopping district that Sakura and I go to regularly.

I finish buying all the groceries.

Ingredients for lunch for two, and a light Japanese snack.

Dinner tonight is fine since Tohsaka's in charge of that, but I buy enough bread for four people for tomorrow's breakfast.

I don't know how to make strawberry jam, so I buy the cheapest... no that'll probably get me some criticism, so I buy a rather expensive one.

"...Damn, it's really expensive. Why do I have to pay a thousand yen for something so sweet?"

I complain as I put the groceries into the bicycle cart.

――And then.

I feel something tugging at my clothes from behind.

"...?"

I turn around, wondering what it could be.

There.

Is a young girl with silver hair.

"What, you're――!?"

I back off, knocking the bicycle over.

I stand ready at once while the girl just smiles at me.

"...?"

I don't feel any murderous intent nor even enmity from that girl.

In addition, the girl says,

"I'm glad. You're alive, Onii-chan."

And she smiles happily.

"―――!"

...This girl is definitely Berserker's Master.

The master of the monster that slashed me in one blow that night.

Who would expect to meet someone like this in a shopping district near their house, especially in daytime?

"Don't tell me... you intend to fight me here?"

"...? You're saying strange things. We can't fight while the sun's up."

She frowns in displeasure.

That is definitely the behavior of a young girl, suitable for her age.

"―――――"

I don't know her intentions.

I don't know her intentions, but even I can tell that the girl in front of me is harmless.

"Y-You're――if I remember correctly, uh..."

"Ilyasviel von Einzbern. It's long, so you can call me Ilya. So what's Onii-chan's name?"

"Me...? I'm Emiya Shirou."

"Emiyashiro? That's hard to say."

"...It's the first time I've heard it pronounced like that too. No, if you have trouble remembering it, you can call me Shirou. That's my name."

"Shirou? Oh, so it's an easier name than I thought. I see, Shirou. ...Yeah, that sounds good. It's simple, but it sounds aloof."

Ilyasviel looks at me with suggestive eyes.

"...!"

My body unintentionally moves and lowers its waist down so it can move more freely.

...Because she is Berserker's Master.

If she felt like it, she probably could blow me away along with the flower shop next to me.

"Oh, you don't have to be so careful. I left Berserker at home today. Onii-chan left Saber behind too, so we're equal."

Ilyasviel looks up at my face happily.

"...Well, what do you mean equal?"

"Hey, let's talk. I have lots of things I want to talk to you about."

"Wha―――!?"

The girl clings to my arm as naturally as if she were holding her father's.

"H-Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on...! What are you doing all of a sudden!? Is this some new scheme!?"

"We're just gonna talk. Normal children talk friendly, right?"

"Well, that's true, but we're different! We're both Masters and we've already fought! We're more like enemies!"

"That's not right. I don't have any enemies. Other Masters are just harmful bugs, but I can let you go if you behave yourself."

She's saying terrible things so casually too!

"Geez, just get off of me! You're being absurd!"

I swing my hand and throw Ilyasviel off.

"Kya...!"

She topples.

As I tried to make her let go, the girl almost falls to the ground.

"Oh no, Ilya――!"

...Why the hell did I do something like that right then?

When I notice, I instantly reached out for Ilyasviel――geez, this is too long――Ilya's waist, and caught her as she fell.

I silently lower Ilya to the ground.

"..."

Ilya is silent.

I don't know what to say either, so I stand still looking down at Ilya.

...This is awkward.

This is awkward, so the instant I try to leave to go home...

"――What? Do you not like me, Onii-chan?"

That night.

She says this with the same glowing red eyes she had when Berserker was with her.

"――!"

A chill runs down my spine.

Her gestures up to now were so child-like that my sense of danger had faded, but she's definitely Berserker's Master.

I'll die if I disobey her.

I can't show my face to Saber if I die in vain here, and most of all, I'll involve all the people here in the shopping district.

...Yes, I can bet on it.

This girl would mercilessly use her power as a Master no matter where she is.

"...All right. We'll talk. I'll keep calm, so is that okay, Ilya?"

"Yup! Then let's go to the park over there. I just went to look at it, but there wasn't anyone there."

Ilya starts to run with dancing steps.

"Hurry, hurry! I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry, Shirou――!"

Ilya runs through the shopping district, spinning in circles.

"...She really went on ahead."

Beyond amazement, I'm a bit moved.

For this girl Ilya, any promise is an absolute truth.

That's why she ran off so happily.

She doesn't think I'll run away thinking it's a chance to do so when I'm alone.

I told her I'll talk to her, so she ran off trusting me to do so.

"...What's with her?"

She's really unbalanced.

...But, well...

I'm not yet grown-up enough to betray such a pure trust.

Ilya and I are alone in the small park a little way from the shopping district.

Maybe all the children are at school or maybe such a small park isn't popular anymore.

Anyways, we start to talk in the empty winter park, bathed in a strangely tense atmosphere.

"...Wait, so what are we going to talk about?

Do you want to know about Saber?"

"Huh? Why would we talk about Saber?"

"Because we're Masters. We'd want to gain information on enemy Servants, right?"

"I don't wanna talk about that. It's boring if we don't talk about something more fun."

"Well, you say boring, but... Then what's fun for you, Ilya?"

"I don't know.

I haven't talked to other people much, so I don't know what I should talk about."

"...Hey, you brought me here to talk in spite of that? Didn't you get taught not to act on something until you think it through? I bet you didn't. So be a thoughtful adult from now on."

"...Hm. It's fine. I'll let you do that sort of thing.

It's the man's responsibility to escort the lady, right?

So all I have to do is follow you."

She smiles and leans on my shoulder.

She's not just being over-familiar, but it's as natural as a small animal snuggling because it's cold.

...Wait.

Looking closely at her, she does actually look cold.

"Ilya. Are you cold?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm cold. I don't like the cold."

She breathes out a white puff.

Even though she said she doesn't like it, she looks at her breath happily.

"I see. It's not always like this, but it's strangely cold today. It would be pretty bad if you don't like the cold... um, where are you from, Ilya? Your name sounds kind of noble."

"It's not 'kind of noble', I am a noble.

I was born in the old Einzbern castle.

It was always cold and snowing. So I'm fine with this cold."

"...? You were born in a cold country, right? Then shouldn't you be used to the cold?"

"I'm used to it, but I don't like it. I like warm more than cold. Don't you like warm too?"

"Yeah, of course. I like it warm rather than cold."

"Yeah! So I stay warm in my room when it's cold. But I like the snow. It's so white and my dad said it's just like my hair."

"――"

I clap my hands together.

She's right now that she's mentioned it.

I was trying to work out what I associated with Ilya. If there was such a thing as a snow fairy, wouldn't it look like her?

"Your father says clever things. Your hair is certainly like snow. It's white and it looks soft."

"Ehehe, right? This hair is something I can brag about. It comes from my mom, and it's the only girlish thing about me."

Ilya laughs happily.

Seeing such gestures really numbs me.

I couldn't have believed she was really Berserker's Master if I hadn't seen it.

"How about you, Shirou? Do you have something you got from your dad? Oh, don't say the Magic Crest.

I'm talking about what you got from him as your dad, not as a Master."

"Huh, me? ...Hmmm... I guess my house in the end.

Before that, I got my last name. And the thing I got first was..."

My life when I was about to die.

Because I was the only one saved by Kiritsugu in that fire ten years ago.

"...Let's see, I don't have any physical features like you that I got from my parents. But I think I got a lot of things as good as that."

Ilya is delighted as if it concerned her.

I bet no one could stay unhappy if they were smiled at like this.

"But from what you said, you didn't get the Magic Crest, right? That's strange. Then you're not a Master?"

"...? No, I'm an amateur magus with no Magic Crest, but I'm still a Master.

How about you, Ilya? Um――you're a Master, so you're a magus, right?"

"Huh? I'm not a magus, but just a Master.

I was never taught any normal magic."

"Huh...!? Then you didn't get a Magic Crest from your parents? ...Um, your family is a noble family that even has a castle, right?"

"That's right... but isn't a Magic Crest what you need to become a Master? That's why I'm a Master."

Ilya tilts her head in confusion.

"...?"

I too tilt my head in confusion.

It seems like Ilya's words are slightly off, and we're not having a real conversation.

"...Hey Ilya. I'll ask you something, but where are you living right now? It seems you came here just for the Holy Grail War, so are you living in a hotel or something?"

No, first of all, it'll be terrible if she doesn't have a guardian.

It's unheard of to let a child like this come to Japan by herself.

"Hotel...? Do you mean the villa?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's a place you can stay, but it's not your house."

"Then I have one! See, there's a forest over there, right? Deep in it is a Western-style mansion my grandfather's grandfather built. They say the Master of Einzbern lives there during the Holy Grail War."

Ilya is pointing to the west.

...Certainly, there's a deep undeveloped mountain forest in that direction...

"It takes about an hour to get there even with a car, right? Are you coming here from there alone?"

"Yeah, I snuck out today. Sella and Leysritt are my maids, but they're annoying.

I came to Japan, so I think I can go outside just while I'm here. I always got what I wanted, but I was always shut away in my room, so this is a reward."

"...? You mean you were locked up in your room?"

"Yeah. When it snowed, they didn't let me outside because it was bad for my body. So I was playing inside most of the time.

Oh, but I'm fine. It's not as cold here as the castle, so I'm fine by myself."

Ilya says so with a full smile.

She swings her legs and it seems she's having fun just doing so.

"..."

Without knowing why, I put my hand into the grocery bag.

I take out the dora-yaki I was supposed to eat with Saber and again, without knowing why, hand it to Ilya.

"Do you want this? It's cheap, though."

"Huh? What is that? Food?"

"That's right. I don't like sweets, but this is an exception. This is the snack my father and I always have with tea."

"...Um. ...So, I can have it?"

Ilya looks up at me timidly.

"Yeah. It's no good if I eat by myself, so let's eat together."

I hand her the dora-yaki.

Ilya hesitates, and then takes the Japanese snack that I'm sure she's never seen before.

"Ehe. Yeah, thanks!"

She eats it happily.

Her gestures are so enthusiastic that the expression 'stuffing her cheeks' fits perfectly.

"―――――"

I eat my dora-yaki as well and endure the shock that attacked the back of my head.

...Geez.

Why was I thinking it might be nice to have a smaller sister like this?

"...But, really..."

I think Ilya is too innocent.

This girl might really be a child who doesn't yet know the difference between good and evil.

I can barely imagine how a child born in a family of magi is raised.

But still――I can tell that the environment Ilya was raised in wasn't normal.

Tohsaka is like that, but she's a magus by nature from the core. She has accepted the Holy Grail War and the killings between Masters as "murder".

But maybe this girl became a Master without knowing what it means to kill someone.

I've only talked a bit with her, but I don't think Ilya is a girl that would want to kill others.

So――

"Ilya. This is a serious subject, but..."

Then.

Ilya suddenly raises her head as if called by someone.

"...Ilya? What's wrong?"

"Yeah. I have to go home. Berserker woke up."

She jumps off the bench.

Ilya runs out of the park without saying goodbye and disappears in a blink of an eye.

Scene 08 - Life guard & safeEdit

"I'm going, Shirou. I'll bring you home something, so be good."

Fuji-Nee goes to work, waving goodbye.

"I'll get going too. I'll be home a bit later since I'm going by my house, but I'll be home before dinner. Don't do anything careless while I'm gone."

Tohsaka says goodbye with a look and leaves for school.

"――Well."

The time is just past 7:30.

I was able to send them off without delay, so there's only one thing to do now.

"Well, let's continue from yesterday. Let's go to the dojo, Saber."

"Are we starting the training immediately? We just ate breakfast, so should we not rest for a while?"

"There's no need to worry. I've trained enough to be able to move right after eating, and we had toast this morning too. I don't live so unhealthily that bread sits heavy in my stomach."

"...Oh. If you say it is fine, I do not mind."

"Then there's no problem. Let's go. I'll show you the results of planning all last night on how to hit you at least once."

"...!"

I'm blown to the ground along with my defending shinai, not fully able to dodge Saber's counter-attack.

"Ha――kuh..."

The hand holding my shinai is numb.

It was a counterattack received after charging into her with all my might trying to overpower her.

Naturally, I'll drop my shinai and fall on my butt.

"――Damn. I thought that would work."

"Your judgments are too optimistic.

Please understand that you cannot defeat a Servant even if you put your life at risk in an attack. It is good to have determination, but please consider your opponent first."

"...Hm. You say so, but I'll be beaten eventually if I'm on the defensive. I have to go on the offense if there's a chance."

"That is true, but you do not understand how to make use of such a chance. If you are to attack risking your life, you should wait for an appropriate chance."

"You don't even need to tell me. You looked away for a bit earlier, right? Something like that only happens maybe once a day, so I thought it was a chance."

"It was good that you were able to make that judgment in an instant, but that was an opening I made intentionally.

I averted my gaze to see if you would be agitated by it, but I would never have thought you would come straight for me."

"――Ugh. You're mean. It's no good making fun of a beginner."

"I am not making fun of you. Even if it is a plot of mine, as long as it is an opening, I bear some risk as well.

But then, the risk I took averting my gaze and the risk you took coming at me with your life do not even need to be scaled."

"...Hm. So the point is to softly attack the small openings? A large swing will miss the opportunity... no, I bet you want to say that I should act according to the size of the opening, right?"

"Yes. So please try to estimate the size of the opening."

"But you are much clearer than yesterday on the line of death. Once you obtain the skill to sense danger, the decisions of whom to fight and what to do naturally become limited."

Saber comments happily.

If I'm not imagining things, she might be happy that her student has improved a bit.

"It is almost time to take a break. Should I go and get some water, Shirou?"

"Oh, that's fine. I brought a kettle, so I'll drink from that."

I pull my tired body over to the wall.

I wipe my sweat off with the towel I prepared and drink the water out of the kettle.

"――Phew."

I exhale.

...For three hours since I saw Fuji-Nee and Tohsaka out, I've been fighting Saber.

As usual, Saber doesn't explain anything and I don't ask anything as we cross swords.

It's a match with pretty much no chance of my victory, but my body moves better the more I fight Saber.

I'm not hoping to improve my fighting techniques.

This is just letting my body, not my mind, get used to battle.

But it's still better than doing nothing, and since I don't have anything, I'll be of no use unless I train this one aspect.

When the time comes for me to face a Master, if I am thinking about how to fight, that'll surely prove fatal.

"...Saber's... not sweating, as I expected."

I feel down, but I won't be able to catch up to her in a day or two.

Saber is resting her body, sitting Japanese-style like yesterday.

"――――Hm."

It's a waste just sitting here absent-mindedly.

It's break time, so I'll talk to her.

All right, then――

Scene 12 - Hero apocalypse storyEdit

...Before she became a Servant.

I wonder what Saber was like when she was alive as a human.

Saber is so beautiful, and I bet everyone liked her.

Though one might misunderstand from the name Saber, she might have been a normal girl who didn't even use a sword.

"...Yeah. I wonder what Saber was like before."

I get curious, and I accidentally speak my mind.

"――Yes? Did you say something, Shirou?"

"Huh? No, I was just imagining what you were like before. I don't want to know your true name, but I was wondering what kind of a life you led."

"What kind of a person I was like...?

You are interested in strange matters, Shirou."

"Ignore it if it's a problem. It just popped in my head.

You're the Servant Saber, but I thought you might have been different before you became a Servant."

――Yes.

I think that she might have led a calm life suitable for a lovely girl.

"――I do not think that is possible.

People do not change their personality when they become a Servant, and I was a knight who was given a sword at birth. Any different self that you talk of never existed."

"Whoa, so you always had such a tense personality?

...That's terrible. I sympathize with the people who were around you."

"...What do you mean by that?

I am strict, but I do not coerce the people around me."

"Don't lie. I know from today's training that you're pitiless and have no mercy.

Look at this welt. You're happy to come pounding on me when I make a mistake, you devilish instructor."

"I-I was not happy about it!

I-I feel sorry for Shirou, but it would not be training if I was not strict!"

"―――――"

...How unusual.

It's really surprising for Saber to make that kind of an expression.

"W-What is with that expression? I think it is unfair to suddenly go silent."

"Oh――I wasn't expecting you to get angry like that, so I was surprised."

"Eh――i-is that so? I only emphasized what I was thinking."

"That might be why. You don't talk much with your emotions. So that was new."

"I-Is that so? I believe I act based on my beliefs."

"I'm saying that it's your thinking, not your feeling.

No, not that. It's that you don't say what you really feel."

"That is only natural. What is demanded from me is not an opinion as an individual but an opinion from my position. That does not change even now.

I will protect you as the Servant Saber.

I should not say anything that does not relate to that purpose,[l]

and there is no need to even think about such things."

"――That may be true, but that'll be boring for you, Saber.

You have a role, but I don't think you need to devote yourself to it. You have things you want to do too."

"As I said, protecting you is what I must do. In addition to being inexperienced as a Master, you do not listen to me and try to fight. That is why I am training you right now!"

"――No, that's not it, but... well, I guess it's fine if you say so."

It seems Saber is softer and cheerful right now, so I don't want to ruin this calm mood by continuing this conversation.

Scene 13 - Saber-san angryEdit

...Um, it's not that I'm giving up my training, but...

It just might be that I'll be more into the fight with Saber if I have some special move that lets me do something just because I know it.

"Saber, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Shirou...? I get the feeling that you are looking at me with a lot of expectation."

"Really? Well, if you put it like that, it is a request and I do have expectations. To be frank, I want you to teach me something."

"...Okay. Um, I do not quite understand what you are trying to say, but I will instruct you in anything that I am able to."

Saber must think it's a serious conversation as she adjusts herself and sits Japanese-style in front of me.

"So, what is it that you would like to know? Is it about the Servants?"

Saber looks at me seriously.

"―――――Hm."

I feel like I already know what'll happen, but let's not expect anything and just ask her.

"Um. I'm not joking around or anything, so I want you to listen to me without getting mad."

"Yes, that is why I am listening seriously. Please ask me without reserve."

"Then, I'll accept that and ask you.

――Um, well. If there is one, can you teach me an easy special move that'll let me beat a Servant? Ideally something that'll even let me beat you."

"―――――"

Saber stops breathing.

"―――――"

Saber does not move even an eyebrow.

"――I-I guess there isn't anything that convenient, huh...!?

I'm sorry, I'm really sorry...! It was just a joke, so don't take it seriously and just pretend you didn't hear it! That'll really help me... out..."

―――Uh.

Saber-san is making an evil smile.

"S-Saber...? It may just be me, but you have a really unsuitable evil smile on your face."

"It is not just you. Right now, my mind is as wicked as Rin's is."

"...!"

I feel a chill, I feel a chill...!

"Uh, wa, uh."

"Why are you panicking, Shirou? I have not answered your question yet. If I did not mishear you, I believe you desire a special move that will beat a Servant in one blow?"

I retreat, but Saber advances and doesn't let me escape.

"Ah――um, well... Saber, you're mad, right?"

"Yes, very."

――I'm dead.

If this were a real battle, she would have certainly killed me by now.

"―――Calm down, let's calm down Saber.

I've contemplated my actions. I think I know why you're mad too."

"I see. Then please sit there in a Japanese style. I cannot calm down unless I explain things to you."

Saber stands up.

I quickly straighten my back and prepare myself.

"―――――"

Saber takes a deep breath.

Then.

"―――Are you kidding me...!? What are you thinking of, asking for a cheat like a special move to beat an opponent in one blow!?"

"Ah―――uh."

My ear canals are panicking.

I never thought I'd collapse just from an angry voice.

That was beyond human abilities.

Does she have a voice as powerful as a beast or a lion?

"S-Sorry... so I'm saying I'm contemplating my actions.

You're stronger than me, Saber. So I thought you might know a move that even an unskilled guy could use."

"There is nothing convenient like that!

A surprise move is something you use against someone of equal level, and a beginner like you should work thoroughly on your foundations!"

"First of all, I already told you not to think about defeating your opponent! Please think first about your protection! If there is a special move for you, it would be enough judgment to stop yourself from getting into a situation that requires you to fight!"

"Uh... I understand. I understand, so――lower your voice a little."

I put my hands together to show I'm sorry.

"...Geez, I had some expectations of you, but you are so unstable. If you are like this, it is too dangerous for me to leave you alone."

Saber's scolding continues.

"...Sigh."

It was my fault for stepping on the lion's tail.

I'll stay quiet and take Saber's scolding until she's satisfied.

Scene 14 - What to pour into the GrailEdit

...Why does she desire battle so much?

I might be able to understand Saber's mindset if I can find out why she seeks the Holy Grail, the reward of the Holy Grail War.

But, is that really something I can ask her?

"...Saber. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. What is it, Shirou?"

"Um, it's something I forgot to ask.

You're lending me your power because you also want the Holy Grail, right?

So――what do you want from the Holy Grail?"

"The reason I seek the Holy Grail? Can it not be because I desire it? The Holy Grail is an almighty vessel. There is no wish that cannot be granted if one possesses it. One needs no reason to seek such a thing."

"――No. That's not what I'm asking.

Saber, you're trying not to answer my question, right?"

"Oh――Shirou, that's..."

"I don't want to know the reason you seek it. I want to know what the wish you want granted is.

...But if you don't want to say, that's fine. My wishes aren't things I can talk about either."

"―――――"

Saber closes her mouth awkwardly.

...Well, it's only natural.

Saber didn't form the contract to help me personally.

Since the only ones who can obtain the Holy Grail are the Masters, she is only helping me to take share in the reward.

That is why she must be hesitating to tell her wish, and most of all――I myself don't want to hear Saber describe a selfish wish.

...So I shouldn't have asked.

After all, it's rude for a person without a clear wish to ask other people's wishes.

"――Shirou. Is that a command as a Master?"

Suddenly.

Saber asks the question with a serious expression.

"Eh... no, it's not. I didn't intend that.

I was just curious about you. Sorry for asking you about it."

"...No. As a Servant, I certainly must tell my Master my wish.

Shirou, I seek the Holy Grail to fulfill an obligation. I want the power of the Holy Grail to accomplish a duty I could not accomplish during my lifetime."

Directly.

With honest eyes, she says so.

"...Accomplish a duty...? During your lifetime... you mean, before you became a Servant...?"

"...Yes. But I do not know my true intentions myself.

Perhaps I only desire to redo things again."

Saber looks down quietly.

For a moment.

She looks like a repentant lost child.

"――I-I see. Anyways, I'm relieved.

I was worried what I should do if you said something like Tohsaka, like your dream is to take over the world."

"...Fufu. Rin would be mad if she heard that. She is not someone who would say such a thing. She would use the Holy Grail purely for her own benefit, but it would not be something that would bring chaos to the world."

"Really? I think we should never let her have the Holy Grail for a completely different reason."

I nod to myself.

Saber is watching me with a gentle expression.

That's the end of the conversation.

It was a subject I should have kept away from.

The atmosphere is softened by talk of Tohsaka, so let's end this conversation right here.

"―――――"

But a small pain remains in my chest.

Even though I'm relieved that Saber's wish isn't a vulgar one, I think there's something wrong with that wish of hers.

Scene 15 - Saber-san angryEdit

...Um, it's not that I'm giving up my training, but...

It just might be that I'll be more into the fight with Saber if I have some special move that lets me do something just because I know it.

"Saber, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Shirou...? I get the feeling that you are looking at me with a lot of expectation."

"Really? Well, if you put it like that, it is a request and I do have expectations. To be frank, I want you to teach me something."

"...Okay. Um, I do not quite understand what you are trying to say, but I will instruct you in anything that I am able to."

Saber must think it's a serious conversation as she adjusts herself and sits Japanese-style in front of me.

"So, what is it that you would like to know? Is it about the Servants?"

Saber looks at me seriously.

"―――――Hm."

I feel like I already know what'll happen, but let's not expect anything and just ask her.

"Um. I'm not joking around or anything, so I want you to listen to me without getting mad."

"Yes, that is why I am listening seriously. Please ask me without reserve."

"Then, I'll accept that and ask you.

――Um, well. If there is one, can you teach me an easy special move that'll let me beat a Servant? Ideally something that'll even let me beat you."

"―――――"

Saber stops breathing.

"―――――"

Saber does not move even an eyebrow.

"――I-I guess there isn't anything that convenient, huh...!?

I'm sorry, I'm really sorry...! It was just a joke, so don't take it seriously and just pretend you didn't hear it! That'll really help me... out..."

―――Uh.

Saber-san is making an evil smile.

"S-Saber...? It may just be me, but you have a really unsuitable evil smile on your face."

"It is not just you. Right now, my mind is as wicked as Rin's is."

"...!"

I feel a chill, I feel a chill...!

"Uh, wa, uh."

"Why are you panicking, Shirou? I have not answered your question yet. If I did not mishear you, I believe you desire a special move that will beat a Servant in one blow?"

I retreat, but Saber advances and doesn't let me escape.

"Ah――um, well... Saber, you're mad, right?"

"Yes, very."

――I'm dead.

If this were a real battle, she would have certainly killed me by now.

"―――Calm down, let's calm down Saber.

I've contemplated my actions. I think I know why you're mad too."

"I see. Then please sit there in a Japanese style. I cannot calm down unless I explain things to you."

Saber stands up.

I quickly straighten my back and prepare myself.

"―――――"

Saber takes a deep breath.

Then.

"Are you kidding me...!? What are you thinking of, asking for a cheat like a special move to beat an opponent in one blow!?"

"Ah―――uh."

My ear canals are panicking.

I never thought I'd collapse just from an angry voice.

That was beyond human abilities.

Does she have a voice as powerful as a beast or a lion?

"S-Sorry... so I'm saying I'm contemplating my actions.

You're stronger than me, Saber. So I thought you might know a move that even an unskilled guy could use."

"There is nothing convenient like that!

A surprise move is something you use against someone of equal level, and a beginner like you should work thoroughly on your foundations!"

"First of all, I already told you not to think about defeating your opponent! Please think first about your protection! If there is a special move for you, it would be enough judgment to stop yourself from getting into a situation that requires you to fight!"

"Uh... I understand. I understand, so――lower your voice a little."

I put my hands together to show I'm sorry.

"...Geez, I had some expectations of you, but you are so unstable. If you are like this, it is too dangerous for me to leave you alone."

Saber's scolding continues.

"...Sigh."

It was my fault for stepping on the lion's tail.

I'll stay quiet and take Saber's scolding until she's satisfied.

Scene 16 - What to pour into the GrailEdit

...Why does she desire battle so much?

I might be able to understand Saber's mindset if I can find out why she seeks the Holy Grail, the reward of the Holy Grail War.

But, is that really something I can ask her?

"...Saber. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. What is it, Shirou?"

"Um, it's something I forgot to ask.

You're lending me your power because you also want the Holy Grail, right?

So――what do you want from the Holy Grail?"

"The reason I seek the Holy Grail? Can it not be because I desire it? The Holy Grail is an almighty vessel. There is no wish that cannot be granted if one possesses it. One needs no reason to seek such a thing."

"――No. That's not what I'm asking.

Saber, you're trying not to answer my question, right?"

"Oh――Shirou, that's..."

"I don't want to know the reason you seek it. I want to know what the wish you want granted is.

...But if you don't want to say, that's fine. My wishes aren't things I can talk about either."

"―――――"

Saber closes her mouth awkwardly.

...Well, it's only natural.

Saber didn't form the contract to help me personally.

Since the only ones who can obtain the Holy Grail are the Masters, she is only helping me to take share in the reward.

That is why she must be hesitating to tell her wish, and most of all――I myself don't want to hear Saber describe a selfish wish.

...So I shouldn't have asked.

After all, it's rude for a person without a clear wish to ask other people's wishes.

"――Shirou. Is that a command as a Master?"

Suddenly.

Saber asks the question with a serious expression.

"Eh... no, it's not. I didn't intend that.

I was just curious about you. Sorry for asking you about it."

"...No. As a Servant, I certainly must tell my Master my wish.

Shirou, I seek the Holy Grail to fulfill an obligation. I want the power of the Holy Grail to accomplish a duty I could not accomplish during my lifetime."

Directly.

With honest eyes, she says so.

"...Accomplish a duty...? During your lifetime... you mean, before you became a Servant...?"

"...Yes. But I do not know my true intentions myself.

Perhaps I only desire to redo things again."

Saber looks down quietly.

For a moment.

She looks like a repentant lost child.

"――I-I see. Anyways, I'm relieved.

I was worried what I should do if you said something like Tohsaka, like your dream is to take over the world."

"...Fufu. Rin would be mad if she heard that. She is not someone who would say such a thing. She would use the Holy Grail purely for her own benefit, but it would not be something that would bring chaos to the world."

"Really? I think we should never let her have the Holy Grail for a completely different reason."

I nod to myself.

Saber is watching me with a gentle expression.

That's the end of the conversation.

It was a subject I should have kept away from.

The atmosphere is softened by talk of Tohsaka, so let's end this conversation right here.

"―――――"

But a small pain remains in my chest.

Even though I'm relieved that Saber's wish isn't a vulgar one, I think there's something wrong with that wish of hers.

Scene 17 - Hero apocalypse storyEdit

...Before she became a Servant.

I wonder what Saber was like when she was alive as a human.

Saber is so beautiful, and I bet everyone liked her.

Though one might misunderstand from the name Saber, she might have been a normal girl who didn't even use a sword.

"...Yeah. I wonder what Saber was like before."

I get curious, so I accidentally speak out my mind.

"――Yes? Did you say something, Shirou?"

"Huh? No, I was just imagining what you were like before. I don't want to know your true name, but I was wondering what kind of a life you led."

"What kind of a person I was like...?

You are interested in strange matters, Shirou."

"Ignore it if it's a problem. It just popped in my head.

You're the Servant Saber, but I thought you might have been different before you became a Servant."

――Yes.

I think that she might have led a calm life suitable for a lovely girl.

"――I do not think that is possible.

People do not change their personality when they become a Servant, and I was a knight who was given a sword at birth. Any different self that you talk of never existed."

"Whoa, so you always had such a tense personality?

...That's terrible. I sympathize with the people who were around you."

"...What do you mean by that?

I am strict, but I do not coerce the people around me."

"Don't lie. I know from today's training that you're pitiless and have no mercy.

Look at this welt. You're happy to come pounding on me when I make a mistake, you devilish instructor."

"I-I was not happy about it!

I-I feel sorry for Shirou, but it would not be training if I was not strict!"

"―――――"

...How unusual.

It's really surprising for Saber to make that kind of an expression.

"W-What is with that expression? I think it is unfair to suddenly go silent."

"Oh――I wasn't expecting you to get angry like that, so I was surprised."

"Eh――i-is that so? I only emphasized what I was thinking."

"That might be why. You don't talk much with your emotions. So that was new."

"I-Is that so? I believe I act based on my beliefs."

"I'm saying that it's your thinking, not your feeling.

No, not that. It's that you don't say what you really feel."

"That is only natural. What is demanded from me is not an opinion as an individual but an opinion from my position. That does not change even now.

I will protect you as the Servant Saber.

I should not say anything that does not relate to that purpose,[l]

and there is no need to even think about such things."

"――That may be true, but that'll be boring for you, Saber.

You have a role, but I don't think you need to devote yourself to it. You have things you want to do too."

"As I said, protecting you is what I must do. In addition to being inexperienced as a Master, you do not listen to me and try to fight. That is why I am training you right now!"

"――No, that's not it, but... well, I guess it's fine if you say so."

It seems Saber is softer and cheerful right now, so I don't want to ruin this calm mood by continuing this conversation.

Scene 18 - Shopping districtEdit

Before I realize it, it's noon.

"It is lunchtime, Shirou."

"Yeah, it's lunchtime."

We confirm this to each other as both our stomachs growl.

"――Let's eat. Is there something you'd like, Saber?"

"Nothing in particular. I am mostly satisfied with the food you prepare."

Saber's expression is a bit strange.

...Well, it helps that she's not nagging like Tohsaka.

"Then I'll go to get some groceries. I'll come home around the same time as yesterday, so go on ahead to the living room."

"Yes. I'll be waiting, Shirou."

I decide to try making shrimp dumpling, which I have wanted to try making for a while.

It's a dish that's a bit larger than takoyaki, and it's really hot and tasty.

"...I bought some mustard, and also the snacks for the three o'clock tea..."

I put the groceries into the bicycle cart.

――Oh yeah.

I met Ilya here yesterday.

"――She's not here."

No, it would be a problem if she was here everyday, but not having her here is rather disappointing.

...I haven't told Saber or Tohsaka that I met Ilya yesterday.

Because Ilya didn't seem like an enemy, I was hesitant to tell them about her.

"...No way. Just because she was here yesterday doesn't mean she'll be here today."

So, I get on the bike and――

1) Go straight home.

2) Go and visit the park.

Scene 19 - Last stand SaberEdit

I'll go straight home.

Saber is looking forward to lunch, and I'm in no position to stop by anywhere.

So I make the shrimp dumplings.

It's not really a dish to eat with rice, but it's best with alcohol. Originally, it was something I learned to cook at the bar restaurant I work at.

"Shirou. This is really hot."

Saber eats the round deep-fried food, bigger than a golf ball but smaller than a tennis ball.

"Are you sensitive to hot food, Saber? Or do you not like such roughly made food?"

"No, I have no problem with either. The hotness is interesting, and the taste is coarse, but I can also feel a great deal of care."

"I see. I'm glad you like it."

"Yes. It is too bad we cannot let Rin or Taiga have some."

Saber continues to eat silently.

Perhaps because she worked out in the morning, it seems she's eating more than usual.

"―――――"

...Um, I don't know if this is appropriate for a guy, but I'm happy if someone eats my food. Even more so if they think it's good.

I'm unskilled as a Master, so if Saber gets happy from just this, I'll put more effort into making meals... huh?

...Saber is looking at the empty plate with an intense expression.

"Saber...? I'll make some more if that wasn't enough."

"Eh...? N-No, I've enjoyed enough. I-I-It is not that I did not have enough."

"All right. Then let's have some tea. I'll go brew some right away, so wait here."

I take the empty plates into the kitchen.

I put the dishes into the sink and put the kettle over the fire to make some tea.

"Oh yeah. Saber, how about having a different kind of tea..."

I pop my face out of the kitchen.

...And.

"...But this is a problem. Shirou's food is good.

If I stop eating from now on, my will to fight will certainly decrease.

...I am still too indulgent. I have experienced it several times, but starvation tactics are so dreadful."

"――Um, well."

...I take it back. I'll stop putting so much effort into cooking.

If I keep putting more effort into cooking like this, she might end up making me into her personal cook.

Yup.

People shouldn't overdo things.

Scene 20 - Daughter of winter-Ilya(II)Edit

――Let's take the long way home.

It's about a five minute detour.

This is just like a whim, so I shouldn't have to worry about excuses――

I go by the park and put my brakes on.

"―――――"

I stop the bicycle.

I enter the park with the groceries still in the bicycle cart.

"――Why?"

Why is it like this?

It was just a whim.

Inside the park I passed, thinking that it would be nice if I could meet her again...

...Is the figure of a silver-haired girl.

Ilya is standing there absent-mindedly, not doing anything.

It doesn't seem like she notices me.

I can leave right now if I want to.

But――if I was going to do such a thing, I wouldn't have come by this park in the first place.

"Ilya."

I call out to her.

"――Who's there!?"

"Um, it's just Shirou."

"Eh... really, Shirou...?"

She must have been really surprised, as Ilya is looking at me with wide open eyes.

"Why are you so surprised?

This place is near the shopping district, so I pass by it from time to time. How about you, why are you here? You were here yesterday too, so do you have a lot of free time?"

"Actually, yeah. I came to play since there's not much to do, but Sella said I shouldn't see you. She said it's no fun playing with you because I'm going to end up killing you soon anyway."

"Ah――well, that's..."

...Whoa.

I don't know how to answer that. She just said something that really troubles me...

"But I think that's wrong because it's fun being with you. So I thought I might see you here, and I was waiting for ages.

――Yeah. I'm glad you came."

"...Hold on. You weren't really waiting for me, were you?"

"I was.

I've been thinking for ages it would be nice if you came."

"...Idiot. You don't like the cold, right? If you want to see me, come to my place――no, that's bad. If you met Saber, it'd just turn into a fight.

But still, there are plenty of other ways. You would've been able to find me if you were waiting in the shopping district like yesterday."

"No, I can't do that. I can't come and see you myself. Yesterday was a one-time only cheat.

So I just waited where you might come today, and it ended up working."

Saying so happily, Ilya takes a few steps as if dancing.

Her swaying silver hair makes her look like a real winter fairy.

"...I understand, but why did you come to see me? Well, if a conversation like yesterday is enough, I'll keep you company."

"No, it's nothing today. I just wanted to see you, and we're enemies anyways. I'll come and kill you when the Holy Grail War's almost over, so let's talk then."

She says it so innocently.

...That unsuitability is unbearable.

It's not because I'm going to be killed. I just don't think being a Master suits her.

"...Ilya. Is that really something you want to do?

Did you really enter this war by your own choice?"

"Yeah, that's right. It was what my grandfather told me to do.

I'm the most suited to be a Master out of all the Einzberns, and I'm the owner of the big Holy Grail."

"...Doesn't that mean you're just doing what your grandfather told you to do? You didn't become a Master by your own will, did you?"

"Hmmm... Was that it...? I can't remember too well, but I've been a Master since I was born. So they said it's only natural for me to fight."

"――That's wrong. If you're only fighting because people tell you to, stop.

First of all, such killing doesn't suit you, Ilya."

Ilya stops moving.

Her eyes look directly into mine.

"...Hmm. It doesn't look like you're pleading for your life.

It looks like Onii-chan's really worried about me."

"...That's right. Putting others aside, I don't like someone like you fighting. If it's possible, I want you to quit being a Master and stay calm."

"Hehe. Let's see, if you'll be my Servant, I'll quit. Then I won't have to kill you."

"Wha――w-w-what are you saying!? Do you know what it means to tell me to be a Servant...!?"

...No, first of all, I can't substitute for Berserker!

"I'm saying you should stop fighting. I'm telling you to get rid of your Servant, so why do I have to become your familiar?"

"Not a familiar, I said a Servant.

Servants are people that are always with you, right? So all you have to do is stay by my side."

"Eh――huh?"

...Hold on.

Could it be, Ilya――

"Let me ask you something. What is a Servant, Ilya?"

"It's mine, right? My grandfather said it's someone that's always by my side and protects me."

"――"

...As I thought.

Servants must be just that for Ilya.

None of the Command Spell or Master stuff concerns her.

For her, a being that protects her is a Servant.

"...I see. But I still can't do that. I can't accept that condition, so give me something else."

"W-What?

Are you saying I'm not good enough for you...?"

"No, nothing like that but... well, how can I put this―――"

I'm worried about her, but I can't be someone who'll be by her side all the time――

"――Ilya, I already have Saber.

And as a Master, I also have to stop the other Masters. Um, I'm sorry, but I can't be your Servant."

"...! What!? I made a compromise because it was you, but if you say that, I don't even know you...!"

"Hey... hold on, Ilya, I'm not done――"

"Stupid Shirou! It's terrible of you to embarrass a girl!"

"Oh... she's gone..."

She doesn't listen to me and just runs out of the park.

Though I run after her, I can't find her anywhere.

"Geez. This is just like yesterday."

I sigh and return to my bike.

...But, well, if she's like that, I'm sure she won't suddenly attack me like she did the first night we met.

That means there's at least one more chance to convince her.

Scene 21 - ChoiceEdit

Today's training ends when the sun sets.

I'm near my limit, and I have to get Tohsaka to teach me magic tonight.

I couldn't accomplish my goal of landing a blow on Saber, but I should save some of my energy for tonight.

So, it's my turn to cook dinner tonight.

Saber went to wash off her sweat after me, so she won't be back for a while.

"I'm home. Oh, you're preparing dinner properly, Shirou.

"Good for you, well done."

Fuji-Nee enters the living room energetically, heads straight for the cushion, and sits down.

Unlike Saber, who has to sleep through half of the day, she's like this twenty-four hours a day.

I bet she's like this even when she's asleep.

"Hey, Shirouuu. Can I eat these apples?" she asks me while looking at the apples on the table.

"Go ahead. As you can see, we have plenty. It's necessary for each person to eat three a day."

"Really? Then should we make something like apple pie. Well, I mean you, though."

Fuji-Nee bites into the apple while saying something loosely.

...The ones on the table are the ones I've washed already, but I guess she's not the type to care about such things.

"...Geez, they're a get-well gift too..."

Even though it was just a misunderstanding, shouldn't she be more thoughtful about a gift given by a friend who cares for me?

I have to tell her clearly.

1) Fuji-Nee, where`s my gift?

2) ...She might really get me to make a pie. I`ll stay away for a while.

3) Apples won`t do. Eat some Mandarins, Fuji-Nee.

Scene 22 - Funny lionEdit

...I stop preparing dinner and take off my apron.

When I wash my hands and go into the living room, Fuji-Nee doesn't have the apple in her hand anymore.

"――Fuji-Nee, did you eat that apple?"

"Yeah, I did. It was sweet and sour and good."

"I see. Then it's your turn. Give me a gift for what you've eaten."

"...? Gift... you mean oranges?"

"...I won't ask how you came to that conclusion.

I'm just telling you to give me the gift you have for me. Don't tell me you forgot what you said before leaving this morning."

"Don't be rude, I do remember. See, I have it right here."

Fuji-Nee puts a strange paper bag on the table and empties it out.

"―――――"

This is unexpected.

I don't think it's like Fuji-Nee to remember about her promises.

"...But, what is that? For me, um..."

No matter how I look at it, it just looks like garbage――I mean, a mountain of stuffed animals.

"For Shirou, I have this Aztec stone mask. Your room's empty, right? It should increase the warmth a bit if you have this there."

She hands me a heartful and suspicious mask fashioned like a sun.

It's a thing about size of a baseball, with soft stuffing in it.

"...Fuji-Nee. Was this a hundred yen each game?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of work getting that. I never gave up and in the end, I had the guy working there take it out for me."

She's laughing in embarrassment, but I'm scared to think how bloody the fight must have been.

"Umm... I also have a Chinese dragon, bat, crab, cow, snake, charging soldier..."

Fuji-Nee happily separates the mountain of stuffed animals.

A few stuffed animals roll off the table and the living room becomes a mess in an instant.

...It's getting messy, but since Fuji-Nee seems to be having fun, I don't want to stop her.

"――Well, I'll take it. You should clean up once you're done sorting them."

"Yup, I know."

I go back to the kitchen with the stuffed animal in my hand.

――Then.

She must have just passed by, as I see Saber at the entrance to the living room in a really bad mood.

"..."

Saber is glaring into the living room, saying nothing.

"Saber...? Are you done with the bath already?"

"Yes, it was very nice."

She answers in her usual manner, but she enters the living room unsteadily like she's sleepwalking.

Saber walks like that to the table and stops right in front of a discarded stuffed animal.

"Taiga. Is this puppet modeled after a lion?"

"Eh? Yeah, it looks like it. That's a baby lion."

"..."

Saber is silently staring at the stuffed animal at her feet.

"Are these puppets yours, Taiga?

Um, like those puppets over there..."

"Yeah, do you want some? I can give you some if you want," Fuji-Nee asks Saber lightheartedly.

"――!"

Whoa, what is Fuji-Nee thinking...!?

She should be able to tell that Saber's in a bad mood, so why is she asking her such a ridiculous thing!?

First of all, does she really think Saber would want such a thing――?

"Do you want it? It's no good if I keep it, so I can give it to Saber-chan."

Fuji-Nee holds up the stuffed lion, not noticing Saber's dislike.

Saber takes it and...

"――Please."

...Steps forward seriously and accepts it.

"...Huh?"

My mind freezes.

What kind of an illusion is this?

Saber is holding that chunk of uselessness like it's really important.

"I appreciate it very much. Thank you, Taiga."

"Don't worry about it. That's not a tiger."

...Hold on. There was something wrong with that comment, Fuji-Nee.

"But I'm a bit surprised. You like this kind of thing, Saber-chan?"

"Yes. I have longed for something small and cute.

I have not had many chances to hold such a thing."

Saying that, Saber looks down at the stuffed lion in her arms.

That face, looks like――

"――?"

...What was that?

I felt like I saw... something weird.

"Hm? Could it be that Saber-chan likes lions? A rival?"

Saber nods with the same smile she had looking at the stuffed lion.

"It does not mean I like them, but I have a bond with them.

I once took care of a lion cub and I was happy that the child was attached to me.

So since that time, I have had feelings for them.

Originally, I was more linked to dragons, but..."

"I see, a lion cub... oh, aren't lion cubs like cats or something? Don't they bite and scratch and all?"

"Yes, he was energetic enough to do such things.

I only took care of him for about a month, but I wish I could have been allowed to be with him until the end."

"I see, I see. But that's hard. Lions get really large. A normal house can't keep them, so you have to let them go."

Fuji-Nee nods to herself.

Saber is still staring at the stuffed lion.

"―――――"

I don't know what sort of magic it had on it, but...

...A scene I shouldn't know about pops into my head.

"―――――"

...I know myself that it's something like dizziness.

But still, I cannot shake it off.

...Her own memories.

An event that really did happen in the past.

Saber, rubbing her cheek against the lion, looks like a girl her age should.

I don't know if this is just a momentary thing.

All I know is that I find this dizziness special.

"―――――"

The strange illusion disappears quickly.

...But my heart rustles.

I feel like the illusion I caught a glimpse of is engraved in my head like a scar that never goes away.

Scene 23 - Orange-Peko`s mysteryEdit

"Fuji-Nee. It's fine that you eat apples, but eat your requirements. Those oranges you bought... there's still a boxful of them."

"Aw, I remember that now... Uhh, I'm tired of eating oranges."

Fuji-Nee says this, digging her fangs... I mean, her teeth into the apples.

"What do you mean, you're tired of eating them? Remember I was against it? Even though there's only me, Sakura, and you, you bought nearly 10 mochi and 3 boxes of oranges.

You buy too much just because it's New Years. There's still a box left even though it's February. If you let it rot, I'll make you pay for all of it.

"Ugh. ...I'm just asking, but, how long does it take for oranges to rot?"

"Oh, about 2 weeks to a month in normal temperatures. They're almost out."

Well, I kept them in the ice room, so they should be good for a bit longer.

"Gah, so now's the time to eat and time to rot?"

"...Fuji-Nee. Never live by yourself. Food poisoning is scary nowadays. Check the expiration date on your food and watch out for fish in the summer."

"It's fine, I'll just come to your place when that happens.

You can just give me the leftovers."

"...I won't give you leftovers, you idiot.

You eat a lot. If you're going to come and eat, I'll prepare some for you too."

I avert my gaze and start preparing dinner again.

"Hm. Then I'll make lots of money and give you money for food.

You're good-for-nothing like Kiritsugu-san, so I expect you'll be always in trouble for money."

"Keep talking. ...Anyways, why did you get so many oranges? You should know Sakura doesn't like those kinds of fruit, and I don't eat much either."

It's a good opportunity, so I ask her a question I've been wondering since the New Year.

"Hmm, I don't know. Oh, but Orange-peko sounds good, right?"

"―――――"

...Well.

I guess it was stupid of me to hope for a logical answer from Fuji-Nee.

Scene 24 - Golden bathEdit

――Yeah.

She might really make me cook an apple pie.

Dinner is almost prepared, so let's escape for a while.

"Hm? Where are you going with your apron still on, Shirou?"

"Um, just to the entrance. Tohsaka isn't home yet, so I'm thinking of going to take a look."

"Wow, you're thoughtful, Shirou. Yeah, Tohsaka-san's a girl, so she'll probably be happy to be greeted by you."

I don't know what she's happy about, but she sees me off cheerfully.

"..."

...Dammit.

Now I really have to go outside.

"Well, I'll go around the neighborhood once."

I take off my apron and head to the entrance.

――And then.

The door to the bathroom opens with a sound.

"Shirou? Are the preparations for dinner fine?"

"――――――――[r]

―――――――――"

A brief silence.

It's obvious who this person is, but it's really hard for me to say her name.

"Shirou...? Why do you seem so astonished? I do not think so, but did something go wrong with the dinner preparations?"

"―――――No, nothing like that, but..."

I manage to reply in a surprised voice.

"...?"

She tilts her head.

Her hair at her shoulders sways.

Her golden hair is wet and different from usual.

No, her hair isn't the only thing that's different.

The girl in front of me looks like her age, and appears cute and weak to anybody's eyes.

"――I see. You were taking a bath, Saber."

"...? You were the one who insisted I do so...?"

"――Oh yeah. ...Do you like baths?"

"Yes. I discovered that when I became a Servant. Previously, I could not take a bath because of the people surrounding me."

Saber says this with a girl-like face.

It must be because she does not have her hair braided.

There's no gallant masculine aspect to her at all.

"Please go ahead if you are washing yourself as well. It is cold tonight, so the hot water will feel good on your body."

Saber goes to the living room, saying goodbye.

"―――――"

...I'm at a loss for words.

I knew from the start that Saber was a girl.

But still――the sword suited her, and I admit that as well.

――Even so, this is cheating.

...I saw Saber's naked body yesterday.

I could not consider it as reality because I was so surprised, but today is different.

"...She's a girl."

I hit the back of my head against the wall.

Not knowing what I want to do, I blankly stare at the ceiling.

"―――This isn't good. I think this is really bad."

I lean onto the wall and murmur.

The coldness of the hallway clears my mind and my usual self returns slowly.

And, after that.

I still could not figure out at all what was so bad about it.

Scene 25 - Bare-Knuckle RinEdit

Preparation for dinner ends, and the time is past seven.

Fuji-Nee and Saber are in the living room, and only Tohsaka is absent.

"...I wonder if something happened to her outside."

I don't think Tohsaka is the type to make that kind of mistake, but I think she does make big mistakes sometimes.

"――I guess I'll go take a look."

I should be fine by myself if I'm just going to go search around the house.

I exit into the hallway.

The instant I try to leave, the door opens and Tohsaka in her coat arrives home.

"Tohsaka."

"I'm home. What, are you greeting me in an apron? You look pretty good in it."

Tohsaka makes that humorous comment without even twitching her brow.

...She's scary.

People who can put on a serious face while joking are the scariest.

"Tohsaka, what were you――"

As I try to ask her what happened, I notice the blood on her hand.

...A small stain of blood and a swollen index finger.

Could that be...?

"Tohsaka. I'm going to guess about something bad."

"What? I won't listen if it's anything stupid."

"It's not. Have you punched someone?"

"Correct. I gave that annoying Shinji some knuckles."

Tohsaka snorts and passes by me.

"..."

I see, some knuckles for Shinji.

Now I understand the blood on her hand and the swelling on her finger――hang on!

"Hold on, hold on, hold on! What do you mean, you punched Shinji!?"

"You're being loud. He was being annoying, so I beat him up."

"Beat him up... you mean, with bare knuckles?"

"Bare as it can be. A grizzly bear, too."

Tohsaka snorts again.

"..."

"..."

A brief silence.

I don't know what to say, so I just shut my mouth and cause an awkward silence.

"...Let's get back to the main subject.

You said you punched Shinji, but why?"

"It's only natural I punched him. He was talking about things like me joining him, and you being useless so I should give up on you.

He said stupid things after calling for me, so I punched him to make him shut up."

"..."

No, isn't that a little too short-tempered, Tohsaka?

...Or could it be?

Did Shinji say something stupid enough to even piss off the ever-calm Tohsaka?

"...Why are you looking at me like that? I'll say this, but I'm the victim here."

"No, both sides are equally responsible, right?

...But still, why would Shinji say something like that to you? He said he wanted me to cooperate with him."

"Who knows? Maybe he thinks of you as a rival or something. He was acting weird ever since I told him I was living with you."

"What!? Tohsaka, you told him about us!?"

"Yeah, I did. I think it was yesterday morning. Shinji called me and said proudly that he became a Master like me now. He pissed me off, so I told him that you were the same too.

I thought he learned his lesson, but he was waiting outside my house for me a while ago."

"So, I told him I'm living at your house now and I didn't have any intention of cooperating with a half-assed Master like him... what, was that bad?"

"――――"

That's generally bad.

Shinji is very conscious of Tohsaka under normal circumstances, so this is like pouring oil onto a fire.

...Well, but still... I see, I get it now.

I understand why Shinji only saw Tohsaka as the enemy, and why he kept asking her to cooperate with him.

In a word, he――

"But it's strange, isn't it? I wonder why he's so fussed up about me. Judging from his personality, I wouldn't expect him to want to cooperate with anyone."

――No.

It's because Tohsaka Rin is important to Matou Shinji.

"It's not strange at all. I think you're a special person for Shinji.

His was a family of magi originally, right?

Then――I think he admired you since you were of the lineage of a magus family like him, and you still retain the blood of it."

That's why he's persistent about Tohsaka.

I think Tohsaka Rin has been a target of his affections from even before this Holy Grail War started.

"WHAT!? ...Well, I am a bit happy about being liked, but still――"

It must have been a real surprise, as Tohsaka stands pondering.

"...Oh, I remember. Come to think of it, Shinji asked me out when I was a first year."

She makes a terrible "gah, I forgot about it" reaction.

...I'll sympathize with Shinji, just for now.

"Whoa, no wonder he never gets enough of talking to me. I understand now."

"...That's fine. So, how did you reply?"

"Oh, I think I rejected him.

I can't stand it if I'm not the first to make a move in a contest.

It's like I can't get in the mood unless I'm setting the mood, or like I don't feel like it if someone else starts a match."

Tohsaka ponders, as if she really doesn't remember.

――I'm shocked.

She must really live following only her feelings.

"Tohsaka. You suck at rock, paper, scissors, right?"

"Huh!? Wait, how do you know that!?"

...As I thought.

Of course, if she likes to make the first move, she would be weak against a later move.

"Use the soy sauce for that, Saber. Don't put mayonnaise on it, even by mistake."

"――I see. Well, I saw Taiga do so, so I thought I should as well."

"..."

"Fuji-Nee is just playing around. She's not much of a reference, so be careful from now on."

"...I see. I was referencing Sakura before, so you never warned me, but..."

"No, I'm not angry. I worked hard to make it, so I just want you to have it at its best. So, getting back to the original conversation..."

"..."

"Shirou, I'll take seconds. Give me lots of stuff in my miso soup."

"All right. How about you, Saber? I bet you're hungry since we worked harder today."

"Not really. But I will take another just in case."

"Yeah, go ahead. If you also started recklessly raiding the fridge at night because you were too hungry to sleep, I'd die of shock."

"..."

"Hey, that's terrible. I told you that wasn't me. It was some burglar that raided the fridge."

"Then could you tell that robber that she shouldn't just eat meat, but that she should eat vegetables as well? And tell her not to finish off all the desserts in the fridge as if that's what she was after. Geez, she's like a hungry animal or something."

"What!? Don't call me a tiger!"

"Whoa, I didn't call you that! Ow, hot! Don't throw the hot white radish, you idiot!"

"..."

"Shirou. It seems the pot in the kitchen is boiling."

"Huh? Oh, hold on Fuji-Nee, I need to turn the fire off."

"All right. Bring me some chicken and boiled egg in soy sauce quickly."

"Roger. Then keep Fuji-nee company, Saber."

"Yes. Please do not rush your cooking, Shirou."

"..."

I get up.

...Oh yeah.

Why has Tohsaka been quiet all this time?

"Tohsaka? Does dinner taste bad?"

"No. It's nothing, so don't talk to me."

She looks away sullenly.

...Hmm. She's not the kind to drag that thing about Shinji out this long, so maybe something has irritated her.

Dinner ends as usual and Fuji-Nee goes home satisfied.

Saber and Tohsaka are in the living room.

It was an awkward mood before, but since I've trained with Saber for the past two days, it doesn't feel awkward anymore.

"Saber, you can go to bed. I'll do the rest."

"No, I will stay awake until you go to sleep. I would also like to learn from Rin how skilled you are in magic."

"I see. Then let's go to Tohsaka's room a bit earlier than usual. You don't mind, Tohsaka?"

"No, I don't mind. But you are getting along much better with Saber."

...?

For some reason, Tohsaka says this with the same displeasure she had when we were eating dinner.

"I'll be waiting in my room, so come when you're done cleaning up.

...And I'll also be skipping school from tomorrow on. So come to my place in the afternoon."

Tohsaka leaves the living room, still in a bad mood.

"Shirou, did you do something to Rin? She seems angry."

"Did it seem that way to you too?

...I don't know. I didn't do anything to anger her."

We both look at each other and tilt our heads.

We have no idea why Tohsaka's angry.

Scene 27 - Tohsaka Sensei`s lecture on magic-SwitchEdit

"Then to start with, go ahead and 'strengthen' this lamp.

You just have to strengthen the glass on the outside."

She hands me an antique lamp.

"―――――"

I sit down.

I take a deep breath, holding the lamp in both hands.

Tohsaka speaks so easily, but I'm rigid all over with tension.

Even though I do it every night, the reality is that the success rate is below 0.1 percent.

Tohsaka says she'll study the extent of my strengthening to determine the level I'm at, but she won't be able to do even that if I fail at the strengthening.

"―――――"

That's no good. I shake off my idle thoughts.

I concentrate my mind on the lamp.

The blueprint of the lamp emerges.

I could draw a diagram of the glass's material, shape, and even the flow of strength that would correspond to blood vessels in humans.

So all I have to do now is to put my magical energy into those blood vessels.

...I just have to do as I always do.

The feeling of driving a burning metal rod into my backbone.

All I have to do is stick that incompatible burning nerve into my body and familiarize myself with it.

Once that succeeds, all I have to do is pour in the correct amount of magical energy for the glass and―――

"――Oh"

I broke it.

I must not have been able to control it, as I put more than the proper quantity of magical energy into it, and as a result, the glass breaks easily.

"..."

I look up at Tohsaka timidly.

"...As I thought. I thought this might be the case, but it really was."

Tohsaka's shoulders slump.

"Hm? What do you mean you thought so?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just dumbfounded by your lack of talent...! First of all, you don't have the basics down. Geez, I'm impressed you can produce magical energy with such a ridiculous method!"

"...Tohsaka. Are you angry?"

"Of course! I'm amazed you've kept training with such basic problems, and I even want to kill your teacher for not correcting you.

Why are you taking such a long route...!?".

"...Hm. I don't get what you're saying, but don't insult my father. It's my fault that I don't have any talent, so my father has nothing to do with it."

"Of course he has something to do with this. If you take an apprentice, it's the role of the teacher to correct the student.

...Well, you're right that it does no good to take it out on someone who's already gone, but still, your teacher got the first step wrong."

Still angry, Tohsaka takes out some kind of a can from her bag.

It looks like a can filled with candy drops, something foreign children treasure.

I've seen a lot of imitations in Japan as well.

That thing that has several varieties of candy, and the white one being the mint.

"Hold out your hand, Shirou."

"...?"

I put out my hand.

Tohsaka shakes the can and takes out a reddish candy drop.

"All right, swallow that."

"...?"

I put it in my mouth as instructed.

"...It's not sweet.

No, it has no taste actually.

And this feeling... it feels more like rock than candy.

"...Hmmm..."

I forcibly swallow it down.

"Oh, ouch. My throat hurts. What was that, Tohsaka?"

"It's a jewel, of course. Couldn't you tell by looking at it?"

Straightforwardly.

Tohsaka says something outrageous.

"A jewel, why...!?"

"I can't help it. I prepared some medicine too, but that sort of thing won't work if I want to fix you. So I decided I'd just have to open the switch with the strongest one I have."

"No, that's not the point...! Why are you making me swallow a jewel!? I can't digest something like that!"

"...Hey, now. If you're going to worry about things, you should be worrying about something else. It's not a normal jewel, you know?

What I gave you just now is an enforcement tool that will let you find out about what you didn't know up until now. It should start melting right about now, so be prepared, or you'll faint."

"Why are you telling me I'm gonna faint with――"

Just as I say that...

The abnormality hits me.

"―――――!?"

My body is burning.

The feeling in my limbs goes numb.

A lump of heat that can only be described as pain enters my back.

I have to concentrate my mind at my forehead and squeeze it, or I won't be able to stay standing.

"――What... is... this?"

I know it.

I know this feeling.

This is a failure.

This is the reaction that happens in my body when I fail to construct a Magic Circuit inside me――!

"It's all right. It must be painful, but it should gradually get better if you can maintain that condition. Well, the burning feeling will continue for about two or three weeks though."

...I want to answer her back, but I don't have the energy to do so.

All I can to is try with all my might to stay standing.

"Okay. The difference between a magus and a human is whether they have a switch or not.

You should know that this switch is the toggle for the Magic Circuit.

See, there's an electrical pot that can boil water. A magus is just like that. And a normal person is a pot that can keep the water warm, but can't boil it.

"We are similar, but different.

The question of whether one has the switch or not is beyond the grasp of an individual.

When we are born――no, when we are made, we are separated into insulators and kettles. A person without the switch will never be able to experience magic.

"All right? You're an amateur, but you definitely have a Magic Circuit.

So that means you have the talent. So if you make the Magic Circuit within your body even once, all you have to do after that is to toggle the switch.

You just have to press the switch and switch between on and off to produce magical energy."

...I calm my breathing.

As Tohsaka says, it seems the situation won't get any worse if I calm myself down.

"You only have to make the Magic Circuit once. But you're trying to make the Magic Circuit from scratch and build it into you every time.

"That's just a waste. If you establish it in your body even once, all you have to do is to switch to it.

...Usually, a magus who establishes a Magic Circuit next receives training to switch to it.

But your teacher didn't do that. That's why you're building a Magic Circuit and risking death every time.

...No, maybe your father made the same mistake as well."

I breathe out.

The feelings in my limbs slowly return.

"As you've trained the wrong way for a long time, your switch is closed. If that's the case, all we can do is to open it by force and let your body know that there is a switch."

"See, the jewel just now is something that forces the switch to turn on. So you'll be like that forever. If you want to return to your original state, you'll have to turn it off with your own power.

If you can do that, you won't need the jewel's help anymore. After that, you should be able to handle the Magic Circuit with a simple mental operation."

"...I get... that... but..."

Can't I do anything about the heat in my body?

And she talks about this switch, but what am I supposed to do?

"What, you can speak already!?

...Hmm, you're good at controlling yourself. Then maybe you can return to your normal state rather quickly.

The switch will automatically turn off as your body tries to calm down and tries to get comfortable again.

All you have to do is hasten that process with your will. See, it's easy, right?"

"...No... like I said, I don't understand at all.

You say a switch, but I don't feel anything like that."

"It'll be like that now, but you should be able to get a clear image eventually. It'll be like a button in your head. So all you have to do is switch it on, and you'll be able to open the Magic Circuit easily."

"...I hope so. I just feel really sick right now..."

"I assume so. You always shut your Magic Circuit after you used your strengthening magic, right?

It's the opposite right now and your Magic Circuit is open the whole time. It's like running full speed all the time, so it's naturally painful.

But that's an essential requirement to be able to call yourself a magus. If you're going to fight as a Master, toggling the switch will surely help you out."

"...I know. It was a surprise, but I'm thanking you. You're right. If I can feel this switch thing, it will certainly be a bonus."

"...You understand pretty well. But there's no need to thank me. I'm just helping you because I'm in trouble if the person I'm cooperating with is weak."

Tohsaka looks away.

It must be because my body is burning.

Blankly, I think that the embarrassed Tohsaka is cute.

"...What? What are you staring at my face for?"

"Nothing. I just thought you're not honest."

"...I see. You must have excess energy if you're able to say such things. I can continue teaching if you have that much energy, right?"

Tohsaka approaches me, smiling.

"...Uh."

Hold... on.

Hey, I can barely move my body right now.

"So, try your 'strengthening' again.

You shouldn't be able to control your magical energy right now, but you'll be of no use if you don't get used to that condition.

"It's all right. I brought lots of lamps. I don't know how many times you'll screw up, but I won't let you rest until you succeed in strengthening."

Smiling, she hands the lamp to me, still barely able to move.

"...Uh."

Whoa... this is like telling someone with a 40 degree fever to walk on a long tightrope...

"...Geez. I didn't think I'd give up before you did."

Tohsaka blames me with her glare.

"...I'm sorry."

"My predictions were too optimistic. I never thought you would break all thirty.

...Sorry, but that's it for today's training. There's nothing to use to measure your strengthening any more."

"...Ugh."

But I did try.

I tried hard with a body that's burning like I'm in a boiling kettle.

I tried hard, but it's just that the "strengthening" failed in spite of that.

"...Um. If it's just the glass breaking, you can fix it, right? You fixed the broken glass window before."

"It's impossible. That was something that broke normally. This broke because it couldn't endure your magical energy. Remember that it's hard to affect something that carries the magical energy of another."

"――Hm, I see."

"Yeah. ...Don't worry and go rest. I'll call it enough to have turned your switch on today.

I'll teach you the rest when you're able to control it."

"...Phew. I'm glad I can rest, but what will you teach me after this?"

"You can only use strengthening, right? You said that's all you can use, so then, you might be able to take it up to the next level and use 'transformation'.

Have you ever been taught about strengthening, transformation, and projection magic?"

"―――――Hm."

...A little.

Strengthening is used to strengthen something, as the word suggests.

People tend to think of strengthening as hardening something, but it actually strengthens the object's effect.

For example, swords will become sharper and lamps will become brighter.

I don't think I need to explain too much for transformation, either.

For example, you can't create a fire with an edged weapon.

That which attaches abilities beyond the normal effects is called transformation.

And projection I think was―――

"...? What was projection, Tohsaka? I remember my father talking about it often."

"You know about strengthening and transformation, right? Then I would think you'd naturally know what projection is.

Well, in short, it's magic that reproduces something.

It's not magic that elaborates on something that's already there.

Basically, it's magic that constructs something from nothing, so it's the hardest."

"Oh... but magical energy is used only once, right?

So something made with 'projection' disappears quickly.

Comparing a 'projected' sword made with ten magical energy and a 'strengthened' sword with one magical energy, the 'strengthened' one is stronger.

You only need to work on something that's already there, so strengthening is more efficient.

In that light, projection uses too much magical energy, so it's not a magic that's widely used."

"...Oh, I remember. I think my father was saying something like that. He said something about not doing it because it wasn't worth it."

"That's it. All right, let's finish up if you're done asking questions. ...You seem rather unsteady, so I'll at least take you to your room."

I let her accompany me back to my room.

And Saber is waiting for me at the doorway.

"Well done, both of you."

"..."

I don't even have the energy to respond.

I answer with just a nod and enter my room.

"How is Shirou, Rin?"

"Bad. He's really bad. He doesn't have the talent."

It's a merciless statement, just like Tohsaka.

...And then, when I notice, I'm looking up at the night sky.

Tonight, I didn't run away because I felt uneasy about Saber.

I'm just feeling the night wind, finding my burning body and the things Tohsaka taught me impossible to manage.

"...But once I'm really able to use this switch thing, then the problem is only the procedure.

I'm worried about the future if I'm failing so much at the easiest magic of strengthening..."

I murmur and start to put my magical energy into the plank I brought out from the shed.

――A cracking sound.

The strengthening failed as I expected, and the wood has a crack in it.

"...I can even see the structure inside of it, so why can't I control my magical energy?"

Tohsaka said I'm straining too much.

She also said it's fine with just a small amount of magical energy, so I should just think about enforcing the weak spots in the object.

...In short, does she mean I should ease up a bit?

"...I already know that without having to have her tell me."

The problem is, I don't have any way to ease up.

It would be great if there was some good way to relax and――

"..."

Footsteps that seem to seep into the night.

This presence rudely approaches me for the second time.

"...What? I don't have any business with you."

"I feel the same way. But it seems Rin is worried about you, so I could not overlook it."

"..."

I throw the plank away, glaring at Archer.

And then, Archer picks up the plank as if he's interested in it.

"Strengthening magic, huh? But it sure is badly done."

"...! Huh, I know I'm just an amateur. I feel bad for putting extra work on your Master."

"No, that is not it. Even Rin is mistaken on this matter."

"Huh...? What do you mean by――"

"Huh, work on something that is already there? That's aiming too high. You are not skilled enough to do such a thing."

"Wha...!"

He's saying what he likes when I'm letting him...! ...But he is so correct, I can't answer.

It's true that I'm unskilled, and it's my fault that I cannot succeed at the magic.

It's no good taking it out on this guy.

"――What? You don't have the energy you did last night?"

"Shut up. I just stopped talking because you were right.

It's all my fault for not being skilled enough."

I look away.

I don't know how he took it.

"...Hm. Maybe you are unlucky with your teachers in a way."

Archer says so as if he's amazed.

"Huh...? That can't be true. My father and Tohsaka are good at teaching, so it must be me that's a bad student."

"――That is why. For you, a magus that doesn't know anything would suit you better.

A genius cannot understand the agony of an ordinary person.

Rin is too good a student to realize the mistake of a dropout."

"...?"

I don't get what Archer wants to say.

I don't get it, but to guess from his words...

"I don't get it, but I think you're looking for a fight."

I'll take it right now, free of charge.

"That is a mistake as well. Emiya Shirou is not fit for fighting.

Because your fight is supposed to be a mental fight, a fight with your own self."

"Hm... you're saying that a fight between magi is a mental fight, right? I already know that. But still, a fight has to be exchange of blows."

"Geez. Saber will be in trouble if you are like that."

Archer looks down at me seriously.

In his eyes are things I haven't seen before... real dejection and anger.

"Listen carefully because I will only say this once.

Look. Emiya Shirou has no chance of winning if it comes down to fighting.

None of your skills will be any use against a Servant."

"...!"

That's something Saber said to me.

She said that no matter what kind of clever scheme I use, Emiya Shirou has no chance of victory in battle.

"In that case, at least imagine it. If it is an opponent you cannot match in real life, beat it in your imagination.

If you cannot beat it yourself, imagine something that you could beat it with.

――After all, that is the only thing you can do."

"Wha―――"

I don't know why.

But it feels like Archer's words naturally pass into me.

I should not forget those words.

I think that what this man is saying is something that should never be forgotten――

"...There is something wrong with me advising someone I need to kill. I guess the kindness of Rin has transferred to me."

Archer disappears suddenly.

Archer was just supposed to keep watch.

I bet he jumped back onto the roof where it's fit for keeping watch.

"...What's with him?"

I complain at the guy that disappeared.

There's no reply.

Ruminating on the words that linger horribly in my head, I feel the cold winter air on my burning body.

Scene 28 - Shirou peeping incident: PreludeEdit

I get back to the house.

I decide to keep it a secret that I met Ilya.

I know it's something that I should tell her about right away, but I still don't want to tell her about it.

The Ilya I met at the park wasn't a Master.

I talked with Ilya about trifling matters and we parted in a trifling manner as well.

So I'm hesitant to tell others about what happened today.

...I feel guilty since it's like I'm hiding something from them, but it's because I don't want to think of the Ilya I met today as my enemy.

After eating lunch with Saber, we continue to train at the dojo. And before I know it, it's time for dinner already.

I rest my tired body and take a bath to wash my sweat off.

And when I go to the living room, dinner is prepared.

"―――――"

I'm a bit moved.

It's nice having dinner ready without me doing anything when I come out of the bath.

"Emiya-kun, it's dinnertime――what are you doing standing there like an idiot? Is it dementia?"

But.

Why does she have to say something that totally destroys the moment?

"Nothing. Dinner, right? I'll eat it gratefully. Where's Saber?"

"Mn? I guess Saber-san went to Shirou's room. Didn't you see her? That's weird, she was here until a second ago."

"Maybe you two missed each other since this place is as complicated as a hotel. All right, I'll go get Saber, so you should go to the bathroom again. Your hair isn't completely dry yet."

"Oh, you're right. Sorry, then I'll leave Saber to you."

I wave my hand to Tohsaka and return to the hallway.

As Tohsaka said, the Emiya house has many paths because of the aimless reconstruction.

The worst one is the route to the bathroom, and it really is like a hotel because you can get there from my room or from the living room.

I enter the bathroom.

I don't like hair driers, so I'll use the towel I used before.

"―――――"

In an instant.

I forget everything that happened today.

"Shirou."

I hear a voice.

The figure in front of me is saying something.

"It seems you are here to take a bath again, but I am using it at the moment. It would be helpful if you could reserve yourself for now."

She says so without hesitation.

"Uh, uh, auh, ah."

I have to explain.

I know I have to explain to her that this is an accident, but my head is totally blank.

After all, this had enough impact to make me forget everything that happened today.

"S, s-s, s-s-s-s-s-s-"

"Shirou, have you been in the bath too long? Even your ears are red. If you would like to cool down, you should go to the porch."

"Uh, yeah, I'll do so. But I have to apologize first."

I look away from Saber and calm my pounding heart.

"This was an accident. I wasn't trying to look at your naked body. No, I can't ask you to forgive me from the moment we met like this, so you can get angry at me."

"...?"

I say so while trying to look down and calming myself the best I can.

Saber thinks for a while.

"Shirou, please raise your head."

She says in her usual manner.

"Uh... yeah."

I raise my head as she tells me to.

"...! Why are you still like that...!?"

In front of me is Saber, still as she was before.

"It is nothing you should apologize for. I would like to say that there is nothing you should be worried about just from seeing something like my bare body."

"Ah――huh?"

"I have told you before. The Servant's gender is meaningless.

It seems you are in a panic because you saw my body as a woman, but I am a Servant before I am a woman. So I believe such consideration is unnecessary."

"Wha――?"

What is she saying?

No, even if Saber herself says that, it doesn't change the fact that she's really feminine.

...Or could it be?

I have an idea, but is it true...?

"...I'll ask, but don't tell me you're not embarrassed by people seeing your body."

"...? Why would I need to be embarrassed?"

"―――――"

I thought so.

...But even if she doesn't care, I'll definitely go insane.

"...I'm sorry. Anyways, I'm going to apologize. If anything like this happens again, you can do what you want with me."

I turn around 180 degrees and exit the dressing room awkwardly.

"...?"

Saber looks at me in her usual manner until I disappear.

Scene 29 - Issei`s get well visit-Types of smilesEdit

Even after lunch, we do the same things.

I wholeheartedly exchange shinai blows with Saber.

The training that should continue until Tohsaka or Fuji-Nee gets home is...

...Interrupted by a doorbell to let me know a visitor is here.

"Shirou, it seems there is a visitor."

"Yeah, I heard it. I'll go, so please stay here."

"...No. There is a possibility that it is an unwanted visitor. I shall accompany you, just in case."

"―――Hm."

What Saber says is plausible.

...It is, but if the visitor happens to be a neighbor, there is a chance they'll get suspicious of Saber.

Because it's supposedly just me living in this house.

But...

"Well, what happens will be what happens."

Sakura and Fuji-Nee come here often, so I shouldn't start worrying about public image now.

"All right, come on, Saber. But please stay quiet if the visitor's a normal person."

"I know. I am to be your distant relative, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

Hurried by the doorbell, I open the entrance door.

"Excuse me. I heard you were not feeling well, so I came to see how you were doing, Emiya."

Instead.

The visitor is not some enemy or some neighbor, but a friend from school.

"Oh, it's just you, Issei."

"It's rude to say that. Is that an appropriate attitude to take towards a friend who has come to see you?"

Complaining, Issei hands me a paper bag.

"Hm? What's this? Apples?"

"It's a get-well gift. When the person who usually never gets sick is absent from school, I should at least bring something."

"――Hm."

I'm grateful for his concern, but I'm not absent because I'm sick.

...And also, it seems wrong for a young student to bring a bag of apples for a sick friend.

"What, Emiya? Don't you like fruit?"

"Oh, I like them. Yeah, it's complicated, but I'll accept your good intentions."

I bow in appreciation.

"...Emiya. This is a sudden question, but who is that woman behind you?"

"Huh?"

That said, I turn around.

Of course, Saber followed me here.

"Oh――"

I see. Issei must have seen Saber when I bowed.

"...It is not someone I've seen before. Why is such a woman at your house?"

Issei stares rudely at Saber.

He's really bashful in front of strangers and he can be really coldhearted towards strangers or people he dislikes.

"Uh, well, she's called Saber and, um..."

"I am a distant relative of Shirou. I was treated kindly by the master of this house, Kiritsugu, when he was in my country.

I came to sightsee here the other day, and I am staying here thanks to my relation to him."

"――――Huh?"

Saber smoothly delivers a convincing story.

"So you're an acquaintance of Emiya's father? I hear he loved traveling. I am sure he would have had the chance to meet someone like you."

"―――――What!?"

Ryudou Issei, who's supposedly bashful around strangers, easily accepts the fact.

"I see. I understand your situation, Emiya.

Your sickness is just an excuse and you were showing her around, right?"

"Uh――yeah. I guess you could say that."

...Yeah, I guess I'm not lying, on the grand scale.

"Then you won't mind if I intrude. Get me some tea in appreciation for me bringing it back. Let's talk about what has happened at school these past two days."

Issei comes in, taking off his shoes.

"...? What do you mean by appreciation? I'm busy, you know?

Let's talk some other time."

"What are you saying? You left your bike outside our place, right?"

"Oh... yeah, I left my bike at the Ryudou Temple."

"Yes. So I brought you your bike.

Even though I was busy, I went straight home without attending the student council and came here. Are you saying you cannot even give me some tea for that?"

"――Ugh."

That's certainly helpful.

Even though I have 3 bicycles, the one I left at the Ryudou Temple is the most expensive one and my favorite.

"...Sorry, Saber. Can we take a little break?"

Saber nods silently.

"Sorry. Could you guys go to the living room? I'll go prepare some tea. Japanese tea for Issei and English tea for Saber, right?"

"Wha... I-I am joining as well!? I-I do not know about that. I do not think you will be able to talk freely with your friend if I am there."

"That's not true. Right, Issei?"

"Right. Girls are loud, but Saber-san is fine. Humble women are a part of our cultural heritage."

"See. So please go ahead."

"Uh... yes. I understand, but Shirou..."

"What? Is there something else?"

"Could I have Japanese tea as well? I do not dislike Japanese tea."

For some reason, Saber says so clearly.

It feels a bit weird, her saying that in her usual manner.

We talk about meaningless things for an hour, then Issei decides to go home.

The conversation we had in the living room was mostly about school, and I asked him tentatively if there was anything strange going on, but it seems school continued as usual.

"I'll see you. Will you be skipping tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah, I can't go to school this week. I have to be with Saber tomorrow again."

"I see. Well, there shouldn't be any problems if you are with that girl. There are suspicious aspects, but they don't even need to be considered."

Issei nods to himself.

...Come to think of it, how was it possible for this guy, so bashful around strangers, not to hate Saber?

"Hey Issei. You were in a good mood even though it was your first time meeting Saber. What's up with that?"

"What are you saying? I grew up in a temple. What would I do if I couldn't tell good from evil? I do not know her origins, but her spirit is pure. She cannot be a bad person."

"Wow. So you can tell that sort of thing? I'm a bit impressed."

"...Well, I can't normally. But even an amateur can tell if it's that great.

Even a monk in training will notice divinity if a Buddha stands next to him. In other words, Saber-san is that beautiful."

...This is rare indeed.

Issei is praising a woman.

"I see. So you like Saber too."

That's good.

I was worried Issei wouldn't like her since all she did was sit there and listen silently.

"Of course. She's a good girl. It's hard to dislike her."

"Yeah. I see she's a good girl, but she's a little antisocial, right? She's always like that, so it doesn't mean she dislikes you."

"Huh? Is she antisocial?"

"She is. She hasn't laughed yet. She's always had a troubled face, even when we were laughing and talking about Fuji-Nee."

"No, she was smiling quite a lot."

"――Huh?"

That's ridiculous.

It's true that Saber looks peaceful sometimes.

But when I haven't yet seen her smile even once...!?

"You're lying. I can't imagine Saber busting her sides with laughter."

"...No, it's not like that.

She was smiling when she saw you smile. Didn't you notice?"

―――?

She was smiling when she saw me smile...?

"...Um. Does that mean she was making fun of me...?"

"――I see, you interpret some things rather oddly.

But you should torment yourself on that issue. Everything starts from questioning yourself. Kah!"

With his usual comments, he leaves laughing.

"Hm――what does he mean?"

He leaves me with only suggestive comments.

At least say goodbye to me, you idiot.


	11. Sword and Magic II

"I'm going, Shirou. I'll bring you home something, so be good."

Fuji-Nee goes to work, waving goodbye.

"I'll get going too. I'll be home a bit later since I'm going by my house, but I'll be home before dinner. Don't do anything careless while I'm gone."

Tohsaka says goodbye with a look and leaves for school.

"Well."

The time is just past 7:30.

I was able to send them off without delay, so there's only one thing to do now.

"Well, let's continue from yesterday. Let's go to the dojo, Saber."

"Are we starting the training immediately? We just ate breakfast, so should we not rest for a while?"

"There's no need to worry. I've trained enough to be able to move right after eating, and we had toast this morning too. I don't live so unhealthily that bread sits heavy in my stomach."

"…Oh. If you say it is fine, I do not mind."

"Then there's no problem. Let's go. I'll show you the results of planning all last night on how to hit you at least once."

",,,!"

I'm blown to the ground along with my defending shinai, not fully able to dodge Saber's counter-attack.

"Hakuh…"

The hand holding my shinai is numb.

It was a counterattack received after charging into her with all my might trying to overpower her.

Naturally, I'll drop my shinai and fall on my butt.

"Damn. I thought that would work."

"Your judgments are too optimistic.

Please understand that you cannot defeat a Servant even if you put your life at risk in an attack. It is good to have determination, but please consider your opponent first."

"…Hm. You say so, but I'll be beaten eventually if I'm on the defensive. I have to go on the offense if there's a chance."

"That is true, but you do not understand how to make use of such a chance. If you are to attack risking your life, you should wait for an appropriate chance."

"You don't even need to tell me. You looked away for a bit earlier, right? Something like that only happens maybe once a day, so I thought it was a chance."

"It was good that you were able to make that judgment in an instant, but that was an opening I made intentionally.

I averted my gaze to see if you would be agitated by it, but I would never have thought you would come straight for me."

"Ugh. You're mean. It's no good making fun of a beginner."

"I am not making fun of you. Even if it is a plot of mine, as long as it is an opening, I bear some risk as well.

But then, the risk I took averting my gaze and the risk you took coming at me with your life do not even need to be scaled."

"…Hm. So the point is to softly attack the small openings? A large swing will miss the opportunity… no, I bet you want to say that I should act according to the size of the opening, right?"

"Yes. So please try to estimate the size of the opening."

I'm not even going to go there.

"But you are much clearer than yesterday on the line of death. Once you obtain the skill to sense danger, the decisions of whom to fight and what to do naturally become limited."

Saber comments happily.

If I'm not imagining things, she might be happy that her student has improved a bit.

"It is almost time to take a break. Should I go and get some water, Shirou?"

"Oh, that's fine. I brought a kettle, so I'll drink from that."

I pull my tired body over to the wall.

I wipe my sweat off with the towel I prepared and drink the water out of the kettle.

"Phew."

I exhale.

…For three hours since I saw Fuji-Nee and Tohsaka out, I've been fighting Saber.

As usual, Saber doesn't explain anything and I don't ask anything as we cross swords.

It's a match with pretty much no chance of my victory, but my body moves better the more I fight Saber.

I'm not hoping to improve my fighting techniques.

This is just letting my body, not my mind, get used to battle.

But it's still better than doing nothing, and since I don't have anything, I'll be of no use unless I train this one aspect.

When the time comes for me to face a Master, if I am thinking about how to fight, that'll surely prove fatal.

"…Saber's… not sweating, as I expected."

I feel down, but I won't be able to catch up to her in a day or two.

Saber is resting her body, sitting Japanese-style like yesterday.

"—Hm."

It's a waste just sitting here absent-mindedly.

It's break time so I'll talk to her.

All right, then—

...Umm, it's not that I'm giving up my training, but...

It just might be that I'll be more into the fight with Saber if I have some special move that lets me do something just because I know it.

"Saber, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Shirou…? I get the feeling that you are looking at me with a lot of expectation."

"Really? Well, if you put it like that, it is a request and I do have expectations. To be frank, I want you to teach me something."

"…Okay. Um, I do not quite understand what you are trying to say, but I will instruct you in anything that I am able to."

Saber must think it's a serious conversation as she adjusts herself and sits Japanese-style in front of me.

"Saber, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Shirou…? I get the feeling that you are looking at me with a lot of expectation."

"Really? Well, if you put it like that, it is a request and I do have expectations. To be frank, I want you to teach me something."

"…Okay. Um, I do not quite understand what you are trying to say, but I will instruct you in anything that I am able to."

Saber must think it's a serious conversation as she adjusts herself and sits Japanese-style in front of me.

"Saber, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Shirou…? I get the feeling that you are looking at me with a lot of expectation."

"Really? Well, if you put it like that, it is a request and I do have expectations. To be frank, I want you to teach me something."

"…Okay. Um, I do not quite understand what you are trying to say, but I will instruct you in anything that I am able to."

Saber must think it's a serious conversation as she adjusts herself and sits Japanese-style in front of me.

"So, what is it that you would like to know? Is it about the Servants?"

Saber looks at me seriously.

"Hm."

I feel like I already know what'll happen, but let's not expect anything and just ask her.

"Um. I'm not joking around or anything, so I want you to listen to me without getting mad."

"Yes, that is why I am listening seriously. Please ask me without reserve."

"Then, I'll accept that and ask you.

What's the best way to clean stains out of a futon?

Um, well. If there is one, can you teach me an easy special move that'll let me beat a Servant? Ideally something that'll even let me beat you."

Saber stops breathing.

""

Saber does not move even an eyebrow.

"I-I guess there isn't anything that convenient, huh…!?

I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…! It was just a joke, so don't take it seriously and just pretend you didn't hear it! That'll really help me… out…"

—Uh.

Saber-san is making an evil smile.

"S-Saber…? It may just be me, but you have a really unsuitable evil smile on your face."

"It is not just you. Right now, my mind is as wicked as Rin's is."

I like how Rin is the most wicked figure Saber could come up with on short notice.

"…!"

I feel a chill, I feel a chill…!

"Uh, wa, uh."

"Why are you panicking, Shirou? I have not answered your question yet. If I did not mishear you, I believe you desire a special move that will beat a Servant in one blow?"

I retreat, but Saber advances and doesn't let me escape.

"Ah-um, Saber, you're mad, right"

"Yes, very."

I'm dead.

If this were a real battle, she would have certainly killed me by now.

"Calm down, let's calm down Saber.

I've contemplated my actions. I think I know why you're mad too."

"I see. Then please sit there in a Japanese style. I cannot calm down unless I explain things to you."

Saber stands up.

I quickly straighten my back and prepare myself.

""

Saber takes a deep breath.

Then.

"Are you kidding me…!? What are you thinking of, asking for a cheat like a special move to beat an opponent in one blow!?"

"Ahuh."

My ear canals are panicking.

I never thought I'd collapse just from an angry voice.

That was beyond human abilities.

Does she have a voice as powerful as a beast or a lion?

"S-Sorry… so I'm saying I'm contemplating my actions.

You're stronger than me, Saber. So I thought you might know a move that even an unskilled guy could use."

"There is nothing convenient like that!"

A surprise move is something you use against someone of equal level, and a beginner like you should work thoroughly on your foundations!"

"First of all, I already told you not to think about defeating your opponent! Please think first about your protection! If there is a special move for you, it would be enough judgment to stop yourself from getting into a situation that requires you to fight!"

Saber really wants Shirou to think about protection. In fact, it should be thought of first.

"Uh… I understand. I understand, solower your voice a little."

I put my hands together to show I'm sorry.

"…Geez, I had some expectations of you, but you are so unstable. If you are like this, it is too dangerous for me to leave you alone."

Saber's scolding continues.

"...Sigh."

It was my fault for stepping on the lion's tail.

I'll stay quiet and take Saber's scolding until she's satisfied.


	12. NEO

Definitely Not BL Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Wiki Content Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes FSN Fate Day 09 (EN) 101PAGES ON THIS WIKI Edit Comments0 Contents[show] Scene 00 Edit The sounds of the shinais echo. The substance of the fight is the same as always. I attack desperately, while Saber blocks my blows easily and counters with an attack twice as sharp as mine. I manage to block it, attack even stronger, and lose――we are repeating the same match over and over. "Ha――Haa, haa, hah." I stand still and breathe deeply. Wiping the sweat off my forehead with my arm, I calm my breathing. "What are you resting for? You would not have given up at this point yesterday. Here, come attack me." "No――hold on. I need to catch my breath. Let's rest a bit." "What are you saying? If you will not attack, I will just attack. You do not mind that?" Saber stares at her bad student. But I cannot move my body to my satisfaction, even if she looks at me that way. "...Sigh. What has gotten into you, Shirou? You are like a different person from yesterday. Your blows that came straight for me were the only thing that amazed me, but I do not feel any power from you this morning." "...I know that myself, but... I just can't do too well." Well, uh, the situation is too different from yesterday. "Is the heat in your body still present? But it is no good if your performance decreases just because of that. Please cool down a bit and calm your mind." "――No. Before that, do something about that thing." I point to the observer by the wall. "What? Don't mind me and just continue your training." "..." Tohsaka doesn't understand at all. When she's staring at me like that, I can't concentrate on fighting with Saber. "You are worried about Rin? That proves even more of your lack of training. "...I understand. In that case, I will make it so that you will not worry about observers." Saber grips her shinai hard. "Whoa, hold on Saber, my breath isn't――" "There is no problem. You should fix such a problem during battle." Saber disappears from my view. "――!" The instant I realize this is bad and block my face, Saber's shinai hits me right on my head. ...And so, the training this morning was severe. I wasn't worried about Tohsaka watching after I got knocked out once. As I devoted myself to blocking Saber's blows, it was lunchtime before I knew it. "But man, Saber really is calm. You didn't even twitch your brow during the whole three hours you fought with Shirou. You don't talk much normally, but it's even more true when you're in a battle. It feels like you're a machine or something." Tohsaka is in a good mood, I think because she saw me getting beat around a lot. The two are in the living room, resting. As for me, I'm preparing lunch by myself as a punishment for not being serious this morning. ...Geez. I want to cut corners and finish quickly by making something like white noodles. "Machine-like...? I see, I have never been conscious of it, but I may be turning off my emotions while I wield the sword. It must be the same even in training." "Hmm. Could that be in preparation for holding a sword even though you're a girl? Like, not losing in spirit because you're inferior in physique?" "That is incorrect, Rin. Being calm is part of readiness for battle, but that should be no different for a man or a woman. Even you should shut down your emotions during battle. You are the kind who is able to." "Hm... you're pretty direct. Well, it's true, though. But yours is definitely different from mine. I only shut out my generosity. I can't be as objective as you are." "It seems so. That must be why you are so gorgeous. You keep the elegance of a woman even during battle." "What, is that sarcasm? I can't beat you in gorgeousness. ...I'll admit it since Shirou is way over there, but I was fascinated by your beauty when I first saw you." ...No, I can hear you, Tohsaka. "――You must have been misunderstanding. If my figure looked gorgeous, it must be that my class of Saber looked gorgeous." "That's not it. I just felt like I've lost as a woman. ...I wouldn't have been so shocked otherwise." "...I am saying that you are mistaken. I have never thought of myself as a woman, and I have never been treated as one. It cannot be true that I am gorgeous." Saber's comment stops the conversation. "―――――" As I use the kitchen knife, I feel irritated by Saber's comment. "...I've been wondering for a while, but just what does she think she is?" I take a big swing at the chicken meat. For some reason, I'm getting annoyed. ――I have never thought of myself as a woman "――Heh. It's none of my business...!" I strike hard at the cutting board with my knife. But doing so doesn't make me feel even one bit better. "These are today's task. We've got more than yesterday and you seem calmer today, so you should succeed." I don't know how she brought them here, but Tohsaka brings out about forty lamps. "I'm going outside. I'll be back in a while, so finish up by then." Saying goodbye, Tohsaka leaves the room. "――Sigh." Well. Yesterday night was bad, so I should at least succeed at one or two tonight. "...Phew. Half done, for now." It took me one hour to try "strengthening" on about twenty lamps. Half of them broke, and the other half showed no change. But out of the ones that didn't break, five of them had magical energy successfully channeled into them. All I have to do now is to challenge the twenty that are left, but―― "... Hold on. Maybe five is enough as a test?" It seems like all the lamps are antiques. I feel bad about breaking any more of them. "...Hmm." Yeah, I should―― Scene 01 Edit ――Let's go and get Tohsaka. I shouldn't break any more lamps. ...Well, I don't think that's much of an excuse for someone that already broke forty lamps... "Hey Tohsaka..." There's no reply even when I call out. ...That's weird, maybe she's not in the house. The only other place Tohsaka could be is―― "...There's someone in the shed." It seems Saber and Tohsaka are inside, talking. "Hey, Tohsa――" As I raise my hand to call out to her... I feel a chill run through me. ...I think it was a wave of Tohsaka's magical energy filled with enmity, that came flowing out from the shed. "――!" The voice that was calling out to her stops. ...It seems Tohsaka is so irritated that I can feel it from way over here. "―――――" Their conversation can be heard. Without realizing it, I'm eavesdropping on them. "――Just who is he?" Tohsaka murmurs in a tone that could be angry or horrified. Saber is standing silently behind her. "I can't believe it. Saber, you knew about this...?" "...No, I did not know. I am a knight, not a magus. There was only an odd feeling here, so I do not understand the situation as well as you do." "――I see. Then I'll tell you. He's not a magus at all." In a voice filled even with hatred, Tohsaka spits those words out. "...Rin. What does that mean?" "Just like it sounds. Magic is an equivalent exchange after all. No matter what kind of magic it is, it can only bring what's elsewhere here to use it." "...But this is different. He's bringing something that comes from nowhere. He's forming something that should not exist here. That can only be a concept that violates reality. His magic is probably a deteriorated version of that one magic." "..." I don't understand what Tohsaka is talking about. But this is something that I should not be listening to. ...I get away from the shed. I'll be lying to Tohsaka, but I should return to the room and pretend I was waiting for her return―― Scene 02 Edit No, I'll stay here obediently. Tohsaka must have gone outside for a reason, so I should handle the part assigned to me. "...Right. After yesterday's mistakes, I should succeed at as many as possible today." I face the lamps with renewed spirit. There's twenty more left. I should finish them up before Tohsaka gets back. Scene 03 Edit It's two o'clock. There's no sign of Tohsaka returning, and I diligently finish the task assigned to me. "Oh, phone call." The phone is ringing far away. "...It's the living room. Tohsaka is――wait, it's a call at my place, so she shouldn't answer it." I don't think it's important, but I can't just ignore it. I get up and head to the living room to pick up the phone. There's no one in the living room. Saber and Tohsaka must be somewhere else, like in the yard. "Yes, this is Emiya." "Hey Emiya. It seems you're absent again today. Are you sick or something?" As soon as I pick up. I hear Shinji's voice, mixed with hidden laughter. "Shinji? Do you want something? I don't think there's anything to talk about." "Don't be angry. I just called to tell you something." "...Tell me something...?" "Yeah. There's something I needed to tell you, but you never came to school. I don't want to wait any longer and I can't stand it, so I contacted you. ...So, is Tohsaka there?" ...Shinji's tone is strange. I can't tell much from just his voice, but he sounds like he's really excited or pressured. I can hear students in the background, so he must still be at school. It's past two. It must be break time right after the fifth period. "Hey, I'm asking you, Emiya. Is Tohsaka there or not?"[r] "...She's not here right now. She's gone at the moment." "Oh, that's great. I wanted to talk just between us. ――I'll tell you something good, so come to school now. Keep it a secret from Tohsaka, of course." "―――――" I don't know how to answer. Shinji is acting strange, and anyway, we're already talking. There's no need to go to school, and going there without telling Tohsaka would mean betraying her. "――No. I'm sorry, but I can't go to school. If you have some business with me, wait until next week. I'll go back to school after the weekend." "...Huh? What are you being so selfish for? That's too late. I just told you I can't wait any longer...!" Shinji screams at me. He must be excited as I can hear his heavy breathing even over the phone. "...Huh. I guess you're thinking a bit. You're right, there's no way you'd come by yourself now. This call sounds too strange no matter how you take it. I guess even you found it strange." Completely changing, he laughs. "Hold on. Calm down, you're acting weird. I don't know what happened, but――" "Ahahahaha! Don't lie, Emiya. It's Tohsaka, she would have told you everything. You don't have to hide it. You're right, you're Saber's Master. That means you're a better murderer than I am...!" Shinji sounds cheerful. ...I've known him for five years now, but I've never seen him this high. "Shinji, you..." "Anyways, I'll be waiting at school. Hurry up, Emiya. You should make it in time for sixth period if you leave now. It's Fujimura's class, so there won't be a problem if you're late." "No, even Fuji-Nee would get mad if I was late. And if I go there for only the sixth period, I get the feeling I'd be scolded more than if I skipped the whole day." "That's your own fault. Oh, and if you tell Tohsaka, I'll really end our friendship. I let you go about Sakura until now. You can at least fulfill your duty as a friend in the end, right?" The conversation ends there. The phone is repeating a boring beeping sound. "――What's with him?" ...But what should I do? I haven't been able to find Tohsaka in the house, and if I'm going to school, I can't take Saber. Still, I'm worried what Shinji will do if I refuse his invitation. He seems distraught after being refused by Tohsaka last night, and he might hit Sakura again if I leave him be. "...Right. It's still light out, so there should be no problems." If that's decided, I should hurry. I'll make it for sixth period if I run. There's no one at the school gates. As it's classtime, it looks from outside like the school is empty. There must not be any PE classes at the moment, as nobody is out in the yard either. Well, this will all change in a little while. School's over once sixth period ends. The schoolyard and the gate should be filled with students. I reach the third floor. Of course, the hallway is empty as well. Class is in session, and it feels a bit awkward walking to class C like this. "...Well, it's not like I'm completely visible, so let's hurry to the classroom." Class C is down the hallway. This class by the stairs is class H, so I'll have to walk past five classes to get there―― "Eh――?" The dizziness hits me suddenly. It attacks my whole body with nausea. "Ha――guh." My stomach crawls around. My senses are reversed. My vision is filled with crimson. As if blood has seeped into my eyes, everything in my vision tints red. "Ha――ah, guh...!" The temperature hasn't changed, but my body is strangely hot. "――What... is this――!?" My feet tremble. I can't put any power into my body. I'm weakening like an hourglass, unable to stop it. It's as if I'm breathing out my insides with every breath. "Kuh, ...!" I'm suffocating. My throat hurts. Could it be that the oxygen has disappeared from the hallway, no, from the whole school? As if urged by my gasping lungs, I lean against the wall and open the window unconsciously. "Wha――?" My mind freezes. The scale of the situation erases even my confusion. Outside the window. Around the schoolyard is a field of red. It's as if only this school is cut out, surrounded by a red world. The school building is an altar covered by a red canopy. And with that, finally... I understand that this is "that kind of a thing". "――!" I move away from the window. Holding my wobbling legs firm with my will, I enter the classroom in front of me. Inside is the result. There are no students sitting in their chairs. All the students are on the floor, and the teacher that was probably standing on the platform is lying on the ground as well. ――They are still breathing. Everyone is convulsing as if asking for help. There are no fatalities yet. It's just that they don't have the power to stand up, and they'll soon rot away. Seeing their miserable condition on the floor... ...I even think that they look like scattered garbage. "Ah――guh――" My nausea gets stronger. But I deal with it calmly. I observe the students on the floor. Even though it's hard to breathe, it doesn't mean they can't breathe. If they are only weakened, I can still save them if I hurry. And the instant I check the face of a student nearby, a sound goes *click* inside my head. "――The... skin..." It's melting. Not everyone, though. There must be individual differences, as the most weakened students are starting to have their skin melt away. Oozing. Inflamed arms like a keloid, and eyes that look like that of a dead fish. "―――――" I know this. I know a scene like this. "―――――Stop." This is just hell. I know it from a long time ago. "―――――So, stop." And so, eclipsing fear, Anger overtakes my body. "...!" My left arm throbs. The Command Spell on my hand tells me an "enemy" is nearby. "Hah, ah...!" I run, still breathing hard. My mind has already gone insane. "Hey Emiya. Thank God you look better than I thought. How is it? Do you like this idea?" Across the hallway. Matou Shinji is standing right in front of class C. My arm throbs. The Command Spell tells me that the man standing there is the cause of this. "――This is your doing, Shinji?" Unable to breathe properly, I stand there and glare at Shinji's distant figure. ...He must really like how I'm acting. Shinji spreads his arms exaggeratedly and laughs aloud in the red hallway. "That's right. I knew you were here, so I quickly activated the boundary field. I had trouble getting the right timing, you know? You'd have run away if I did it too early, and we'd have met up if I did it too late. As for me, I wanted to see you go pale, so I didn't want to make this too simple." "――I see. So you were lying about having something to talk about." "Talk? That starts now. I have to show Tohsaka which one of us is superior, and I also have to apologize for lying to you. See, I didn't tell you, but I'm the one that set up the boundary field at school." Ahahaha, Shinji laughs cheerfully. "―――――" That... Makes me realize from the bottom of my heart. "Huh? You're not as surprised as I thought you'd be. What, I told you the boundary field wasn't mine, but I guess you didn't believe me. ...Haha, that's great. That means for once, even you didn't believe someone!" His laugh drills into my skull. "―――――" I'll make this clear, but I'm surprised enough. I was only prepared for the discovery that the Master who constructed the boundary field was either Shinji or this other Master. That's all. This is the result of the optimistic view. Back then――as soon as I figured out Shinji was a Master, I should have settled this matter. So this is my mistake. "...Shinji, why did you set up something like this? Were you lying when you said you had no intention of fighting?" "Nope, it's true, isn't it? I didn't intend to activate it either. This was only for negotiation. If I set a bomb, Tohsaka won't attack me so readily, and it can be my trump card in case something happens." "...I see. But Tohsaka said the boundary field needed a few more days' preparation. Was her estimate wrong?" "Heh, I knew she'd think like that. The boundary field is not complete, but its shape is already there, you know? There's no problem just activating it. Well, the effect is lower because of that. It should take at least a few more minutes to kill anyone." "――Stop." The nausea has already gone away. I say so, staring directly at Shinji. "Stop? Stop what? Don't tell me you're telling me to stop this boundary field. That'll be such a waste. I can't just stop something I've already started." "Stop. Do you know what you're doing?" "...You're annoying me. Are you ordering me around? This is my power. The only one who can decide whether or not to stop it is me, and if you want it stopped, isn't it logical to at least kneel and beg to me? Geez, you and Fujimura, you guys don't know your positions." "――Hey. What about Fuji-Nee?" "Huh? Oh, Fujimura? She could move pretty well after I activated this boundary field. Everyone else was falling to the ground, but she was still wobbling, you know? And she came to me, still upright, and told me to call for an ambulance. It's amazing, wouldn't you say she's a model teacher?" "But I shouldn't call for something like that, and I don't even want to. That Fujimura kept clinging to me and it got annoying, so I kicked her and she ended up not moving at all! Hahaha, in that state, I think she'll die first!" "―――――" I've switched over completely. Tohsaka said something about pushing a switch in my head, but it's not like that. Clang. A hammer strikes in my head and the inside of my body completely changes. "――This is your last warning. Stop the boundary field, Shinji." "You don't get it, do you? The more you ask me, the less I feel like stopping the boundary field. If you dislike it so much, why don't you stop me by force?" "――I see. Then it's simple." So basically. I need to stop him before I can stop this boundary field. My body leaps. My body is burning like a fire. There's less than twenty meters between me and Shinji. For me right now, that will only take an instant. My body is full of energy vastly higher than when I have a Magic Circuit inserted in me. "Ha, you really are stupid――!" The shadow wiggles. The shadow settled in the corner of the hallway starts to take form and move. A sharp edge made of black. Like a guillotine to cut anything that approaches Shinji. "―――――" I don't know what kind of magic it is. There are three shadows. With that number―― Scene 04 Edit ――There's no need to stop. No matter how strong it may be, it's useless if it can't hit me. The three sharp edges approach me. "――You're the stupid one, Shinji...!" An attack like this is easily avoidable compared to Saber's attack――! "Wha...!?" I pass through the opening between the three shadows. There's nothing dangerous about them. I felt no threat in the shadows. So there's no problem. Saber has taught me that if it doesn't make me sense death, I should not hesitate. Scene 05 Edit ――I can't block them myself. No, I can manage to avoid them. But if I am to dodge and attack Shinji, I don't know if my body will move well enough to do so. The three sharp edges approach me. "Fuh...!" I stop in my tracks and concentrate on avoiding the attack, while watching Shinji. Taking a step to the left, I dodge the edge that jumps to stab my stomach. I turn my upper body to avoid the second one that tries to assault my chest from the left side, and avoid the third attack that reaches for my forehead by taking a step forward. "――No problem, I can see them clearly...!" Such attacks are like dodgeball compared to Saber's attacks. "Damn...! You're insolent...!" He fires three shadows once again. ――I don't even need to keep watch this time. I know its range and speed now from the first attack. I can avoid them with no trouble――! I pass through the opening between the three shadows. There's nothing dangerous about them. I feel no threat in the shadows. Saber has taught me that if it doesn't make me sense death, I should not hesitate. Scene 06 Edit "Shinji――!" I close in on him. There're no shadows to protect him. A few more steps, if I close three more meters, I can―― "Stop, don't come near me...!" Shinji runs away. The instant I reach out to his back... "――!" I feel a chill run through my whole body, and I quickly withdraw my extended arm. Something cuts through the air. A sharp black edge cuts through the space I was in a moment ago. "...!" I stop. I don't know where it came from, but in front of me... ...Is a woman in black who makes even the red seem faint. "Ah――" My mind stops in fear. I'll be killed. I don't want to think about it, but an image of my head being ripped off pops into my head. ――This is... ...A sense of death that the previous shadows cannot even compare to. "G-Good, Rider...! Don't restrain yourself, you can do what you like with him...!" Rider's figure becomes vague. I―― Scene 07 Edit ――I have no chance of winning against a Servant. I'll certainly be killed if I fight. So all I can do is to beat Shinji before that and make Rider retreat...! "Hah...!" I kick the floor, not being pushed back by Rider's pressure. There's only six meters to Shinji. If I can avoid Rider even once, I'll be able to run and get Shinji...! The Servant in black stands in my way. I concentrate my senses to her every move so I can react to any attack. ――Her target is my left side. Her left fist made a small motion. I manage to dodge her first attack, go through the space between Rider and the wall, and run toward Shinji. Her figure disappears. "―――Eh...?" My plan to go through the opening is meaningless. Rider's figure disappears from my view in an instant, and in front of me is an open path. ――This is bad. I have to stop myself. I screwed up. Saber told me that many times, but I still did not get it. I can't go forward. I can't face Rider. Even if it's just one blow, I shouldn't have made a plan that required me to dodge a blow...! The impact comes from behind me. Rider, sticking to the ceiling like a spider, stabs my afterbrain with a blow following a crescent track. "Phew――buh..." Air leaks out from my neck. The movement of Rider's arm was really beautiful. It had grace as if it were touching a daffodil. With a movement of fingers that would not cause even a ripple in water, she has taken away my life. "Ha, ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! What is that!? You're just like a specimen sample! That's awesome, your neck is making great sounds...!" "I have gone easy on him. I believe he can still be saved if you heal him." "...Hey, what are you doing, making choices on your own? Who said to go easy on him? ...Geez, Servants shouldn't give opinions to their Master." ――My blood flows out. No matter how much I move my lungs, I can't breathe in and my throat only wheezes. "Then you have no intention of saving this person?" "Nope. First of all, I can't use any healing magic. He's just going to die, so let him be at ease." "――I understand. I shall not melt him in my boundary field. I shall quench my thirst directly." A heavy metallic sound echoes. ...My body is lifted a little. "...Ah." ...She is staring at my bloody neck. The Servant in black opens her mouth delicately and... ...Bites into my neck as if kissing it. ――My blood is being sucked. My already scarce blood is sucked up by Rider, not leaving a drop. "―――――" My mind starts to fade. ...This bloodsucking is like euthanasia. I feel no pain, and as if slowly being melted by spider's poison, I―― Scene 08 Edit "――!" I retreat instantly. Now is not a good time. I have to regroup, and make Shinji stop the boundary field after that―― "Gah...!?" I desperately retreat, not knowing what's going on. "Ha, ah, ah...!" My vision turns white from fear. I don't even know what I'm scared of. But I raise my hand, still not knowing what's going on, and block my neck. "Zu...!" A sharp object is thrust into my arm. The dull sound that scrapes my bone tells me I will be killed next. "Hah, kuh――!" I run. I don't even have time to turn my back. I cover only my vitals with my hands and retreat desperately. "Hih――gih...!" The sound of cutting echoes through the hallway. With an annoying sound, the sharp object cuts my body apart. My vision is blocked by the spray of blood coming out of my body. Beyond it... ...Is Rider coming at me at a speed I can't even see. "Gih...!" Every time I get cut, a voice that doesn't seem like my own escapes my mouth. But I still continue desperately to retreat, saving my life from numerous fatal blows. "Ha――Hah, hah, ah―――!" I don't know what I'm doing. My arm is blocking Rider's dagger. My clothes are ripped apart, and my flesh is as well. But it must still be working as a shield as it desperately blocks the blows coming at my neck, forehead, and heart. Force of will is not there. My body reacts to Rider's blow purely from not wanting to die. "Ah――Ah, ha――" I'm already out of breath. I'm only running because I'm being hurried by the presence of death in front of me. I will just run out of strength, get caught, and die. "Guh――ah――!" That's why she told me. She told me not to fight against Servants, and that I would be no match for them. Even though I listened to her, why――what am I doing now? I have to catch Shinji quickly and have him remove the boundary field, so what am I doing――!? "What are you doing, Rider? That's enough. Just kill him now. He won't be able to do anything anyway." Shinji's voice is filled with triumph. Nodding, Rider swings her dagger in a large arc. ――A blow directed at my head. I cannot dodge it. All I can do is to stop it hitting a fatal point. "...!" The dagger stabs me in my shoulder, right below my collarbone. A loud metallic sound, and the cluck of a tongue. "Huh...?" What is this...? The end of Rider's dagger is breaking apart―― "This is surprising. I cannot kill him with my dagger." Rider stops. In the instant that I consider how to make use of that opening... "――Then, die falling." I feel an impact like being hit with a sledgehammer, and I'm knocked out the window. "Gah――" I only took a roundhouse kick to the stomach. But that blows my body away and I'm thrown out of the window. It's the third floor. I should die from loss of blood even without anything, so falling from this height should finish me off. No, I should have died the moment I received the blow that flung me a few dozen meters. "――Ah." I reach out. Maybe I'm not falling yet, or it's just an illusion. My body is still in the air. "――Ahh..." I reach out my arm, as if to cling onto something. The sky is red. The school building is throbbing as if it's the stomach of a living thing. ――Am I... ...Going to die overlooking something like this? Like this? Like this? Like this? Like this――am I going to die selfishly, unable to save anybody――!? "Why――" I grit my teeth in vain. I cannot beat her. I cannot even be a match. I knew that, but I made a mistake. I don't care about the pain in my body. I'm just going insane from the anger. ――This is the result of... ...Saying I can handle things myself, and saying I won't let Saber fight. "――" I was the stupid one. I can't save anyone by myself. If I really wanted to end this war, there was just one thing to do from the beginning. He said it. If I am to not fight anybody, not kill anybody, or not let anyone kill... That if I realized I was wrong, I should decide what to correct and what to punish. And so. On my arm, reaching out as if to grab the heavens, is the Command Spell waiting for my order―― Scene 09 Edit "―――Please, come." I murmur as if praying. I don't care about my life. But only to stop the cause of this... "No――I order you to come, SABER!" With all my might, I call for my sword. A Command Spell disappears. And at the same moment, a winding occurs in space. It must have been sorcery. Because Saber in her silver armor shoots forth from it, as if breaking through the ripple in space. "Gah...!" I fall to the ground on my back. "Ah――ha, ah...!" My breath stops. My organs will explode from the impact. A few of my ribs must have broken or at least cracked. "Ah――" But still. My body did not break apart, and my bloody arms are still attached. "Shirou...!" ...Saber runs toward me. Forcing my numb arms and legs, I manage to stand up to show her I'm all right. "I don't have time to explain. You know the situation, right Saber?" "Hold on Shirou. I understand, but first, your body needs to――" "Please go get Rider. Only you can beat her." "No, your treatment comes first. You will die like this." "――That's wrong. There's something that needs to be done before that." Forget about me, as we have to beat Shinji and Rider as quickly as possible. Nothing takes priority over that. "But that's..." Saber is stubbornly worried about my body. ...I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it. But we don't have time to argue. If Saber doesn't want to, I'll just have to use my second Command Spell. "...!" My determination must have got through to her. Saber accepts my decision. "I understand. Please give me an order, Master." "Defeat Rider. I'll get Shinji." There's no hesitation in Saber now. She nods silently and runs to the school building like the wind. Scene 10 Edit "――Sa... ber" I wish for her help. In the space between the sky and the ground, in the sea of thought, like time has stopped, I wish upon the Command Spell on my left hand. ――One more second until the ground. Believing that she can overturn this death unavoidable by normal logic... "――Please come, Saber...!" With all my might, I call for my sword. A Command Spell disappears. And at the same time, a winding occurs in space. It must have been sorcery. Because Saber in her silver armor shoots forth from it, as if breaking through the ripple in space. "Master――!?" The silver armor runs toward me. Saber appears suddenly in the school grounds, sees me falling before she is surprised by this event, and... "Fu...!" ...Catches me just before I hit the ground. "Ah... guh... Sorry, Saber. You saved me." I manage to get onto the ground, still bloody. Even though I escaped the fall, my body, lacerated by Rider, is way past its limit. "Ha――ah...!" But I cannot fall down. Forcing my numb arms and legs to move, I manage to stand up to show her that I'm all right. "――I don't have time to explain. You know the situation, right Saber?" "Wait, Shirou. I understand, but first your body needs to――" "Please go get Rider. Only you can beat her." "No, your treatment comes first. You will die like this." "――That's wrong. There's something that needs to be done before that." Forgetting about me, we have to beat Shinji and Rider as quickly as possible. Nothing takes priority over that. "But that's..." Saber is stubbornly worried about my body. ...I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it. But we don't have time to argue. If Saber doesn't want to, I'll just have to use my second Command Spell. "...!" My determination must have got through to her. Saber accepts my decision. "I understand. Please give me an order, Master." "Defeat Rider. I'll get Shinji." There's no hesitation in Saber now. She nods silently and runs to the school building like the wind. Scene 11 Edit ――No, I can't use my Command Spell here. My mind hesitates for an instant. As I'm an unskilled Master, the Command Spell is a trump that I can only use three times. Right after I calmly analyze that I can't use it without giving it more thought... "―――――?" I fall on my back. I fall onto the ground, after being kicked off the third floor. ――It's fatal. Well, it's effectively fatal. I blocked my fall to avoid hitting my head, but it would have been enough to break every bone in my body. "――Why?" I'm bleeding. A ridiculous amount of blood is pouring out of me. But it's all coming from my chest. My back is fine, and I've endured the impact of the fall, so why? Why is such a strange thing sticking out of my chest? "Ha――guh." My chest is open. Something like the blade of a sword is bursting from inside my chest to outside. It's as if a bomb was set in my body and it went off from the impact of the fall. "Sa――Saber――" I don't know why. My chest has holes in it. Like a rib sticking out, a group of swords is sticking out from my stomach. My body starts to melt slowly while I blankly stare at it. "A――Ah. Quick, I have... to... stop it――" My body won't move. The miracle that cured even that blow from Berserker doesn't seem to have any effect on these swords. My thoughts are being cut apart. Even if I want to use the Command Spell, my left hand has already melted. "..." I breathe in just once. The air I breathe in is painful. And coughing up regurgitated blood, my heart stops. Scene 12 Edit ――I run up the stairs. Rider and Shinji are on the third floor. I can tell from the Command Spell's reaction that Shinji is still on the third floor. The instant I get to the third floor, sparks fly out. "Rider...!?" I couldn't see it, but Saber must have seen Rider attacking from above and deflected her attack. "――Shirou, I will defeat Rider here. Please take care of Rider's Master...!" She doesn't need to tell me. Saber won't be beaten by Rider. That's something I'm sure of from fighting Rider and knowing even a little about her power. Saber's power vastly exceeds that of Rider. "I'll leave it to you...! But don't go too far. It'll all end if I stop Shinji...!" I pass Saber and run. Rider's dagger instantly comes to kill me, and Saber attacks to deflect it along with Rider――! I run through the hallway. In front of me is Shinji, completely flustered. "...I guess I'm at a disadvantage barehanded――!" A long object that can serve as a weapon, like――the mop in this locker...! "――Trace, on." I pass my magical energy through it as I run. Perhaps I don't have any other thoughts or I don't have enough energy to do anything else. But I "strengthen" the plastic mop as naturally as breathing. The shadows move. Even though I'm hurt so badly, I don't feel any sluggishness in my body. And on top of that, I have a weapon now. So... I don't even need to dodge them now. I smack away all the shadows attacking me using the mop. The mop breaks, but that's to be expected from a weapon so hurriedly constructed. And besides, there's no need for anything like that when I'm this close. "Shinji――!" "Hii――!" I punch him straight on. My slashed arm hurts so much that it almost knocks me unconscious. I punch Shinji in the stomach and drive him against the wall. "Guh, you...!" Shinji reaches out to fling my arms off. I kick his arms away without hesitation. ――Even I can't control myself. I take the arm that I kicked and ram it against the wall, and break it. "Ah――iaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" I can't hear Shinji's scream too clearly. "――" ...Crap. I'll faint if I let my guard down. I have to hurry, while my body can still move―― "Hii...!" I grab Shinji's hair and push him up against the wall. "――Scream later. Stop the boundary field right now, Shinji." "W-Who are you kidding. Who would listen to... your..." I take my other arm and grab his throat. Drips. The blood soaked into my clothes stains Shinji's body. "Then I'll just kill you before the boundary field. I don't care which it is. Make up your mind quickly." I put power into the hand grabbing his throat. ――It must be because of the magical energy flowing through my body. I feel like I'd be able to break this neck. "Ha――you're lying. You wouldn't be able to do that. A-And I haven't killed anyone yet. I just had everyone share their life with――" "――Okay. Bye, Shinji." I tighten my grip. There's no hesitation. Just a little sympathy. It's because Shinji wasn't taught the basic rules of magi――that there's no problem with killing other magi. "H-Hold on! Hold on, all right, I lose...! I'll stop the boundary field right now...!" "..." I loosen my grip on his throat. "――Haa, haa, haa... damn it. ...Hey, Rider! Stop your Bloodfort! Your Master's life's in danger...!" Shinji screams to Rider in the distance. "―――――" There's no response from Rider. But Saber takes a step back from Rider with those words. Rider lowers her dagger and moves her lips slightly. "...This is okay, right? I guess this boundary field is special, so it seems it's hard to reconstruct a boundary field somewhere she's already constructed one. ...I won't make another boundary field here, so let go." "Who would do that? Since I won, I'll have you obey me. ――Shinji, get rid of your Command Spells. Then we'll never have to fight again." "What――don't be ridiculous, how can I do something like that!? I won't be able to control Rider if I lose my Command Spell. If that happens, I'll――" "You won't be a Master anymore, right? So you can just go to the church in Shinto. It seems it's a place that shelters Masters who have dropped out of the battles. ...Or what? Were you lying when you said you constructed this boundary field to protect yourself, and you actually constructed this to beat the other Masters?" "...I didn't say that. I just thought that if I became a Master and worked with a Servant..." He thought he'd be able to be a magus? ...But what would be the point even if he became one? "――This is it, Shinji. If you won't get rid of your Command Spell, I'll have that arm cut off. I hear you'll lose your right to be a Master if that happens." "Huh...? Cut off my arm...?" Shinji questions like it's a real mystery. He's not faking it. It seems he really doesn't understand what I'm saying. "Well, it's――" "Shirou, get away...!" Saber's voice. Maybe it's the result of training at the dojo, but my body reacts to Saber's voice before my brain. I let go of Shinji and jump back. And at the same time, Rider's dagger is swung through the space I used to occupy. "R-Rider...!?" "Please stay back, Master. We shall retreat from here." "Please stay back, Shirou...! Rider intends to release all the magical energy she was using to maintain the boundary field...!" "...!? Release her magical energy...!?" Looking at Rider, she certainly seems strange. Like the way she appeared here instantly when she was confronting Saber, and the chill she's releasing... Her pressure is much stronger now. "R-Rider...!? What are you thinking? Don't do selfish things when you can't even beat Emiya's Servant...!" "Yes, I certainly cannot match Saber. But please be rest assured. My Noble Phantasm exceeds those of other Servants. No matter who the opponent is, they will not be able to stop my charge." Rider raises her dagger. "What――?" Everyone here lets out a voice of surprise. For some reason, Rider takes her dagger to her neck and―― Slashes it in one breath. ...Fresh blood splatters around. Blood gushes out from the neck of the black-garbed Rider. "W-What are you..." Even her Master, Shinji, is surprised at her actions. Even if Servants are beyond human, that wound is fatal. Rider will lose large amounts of blood and will just disappear. "...!?" But that's just a needless worry for people who know nothing. The splattered blood stops in the air and slowly forms a circle. It's a magic circle drawn in blood. A pattern I've never seen before. A creature-like figure that looks creepy. ...A big lump of magical energy, created by Rider. The boundary field Rider was supporting until now seems small compared to this. "What...!? M-My body's being pushed back――" The huge amount of magical energy must be leaking. My body is pushed back as if blown by a strong wind. "Shirou, please get away...! Rider is about to use her Noble Phantasm. You will be in the way if you stand there...!" Saying so, Saber pulls my body away by force. Protecting me, Saber confronts Rider's magic circle. "――Are you planning to run? If you will involve your Master in this as well, I will just defeat you here. I will not let you use that Noble Phantasm." "...Fufu. Of course not. It is the role of a Servant to protect its Master. I am just going to run taking my Master with me. If you do not like that, come after us, Saber." "Well――that is if you still have the will to fight after seeing this." ――I hear a throbbing. With a sound like flesh wrenching open, Rider's hair whirls up and―― "...!" "Shirou, please get down...!" Dragged by Saber, I fall to the ground. A loud sound and a flash. I close my eyes at the raging wind. But even with my eyes closed, I'm forced to feel it. Something white passes by. I feel like something is blazing through the hallway with great speed like a giant arrow of light―― "―――――" When I raise my head, the scene in front of me is the remains of cruel destruction. Shinji and Rider have disappeared. ...The light just now wasn't aimed at us, but was probably just to escape from here. "――――" My wounds hurt. The firing hammer that was pulled inside me is released. The heat flowing through me quickly fades away. "Shirou...?" I can't hear Saber's questions anymore. In that manner, my consciousness falls into white darkness. Scene 14 Edit ...I'm having that dream. Maybe this is the image of "death" for me. The closer I get to death, the more the scene that I don't want to see revives in my head. A mountain of corpses. People crumbling away. A time when everyone wished for help, yet none received any. That was painful. It was so painful that even living was painful, and I even thought I would be at ease if I just disappeared. With faint consciousness, I reached out for no reason. I didn't reach out seeking help. I just thought that the sky was a long way away. ...In my last moments, that's what I thought. And then, my mind faded away, and the raised hand fell to the ground. ...No. It should have fallen to the ground. A big hand grasped the falling hand. That person came into the fire to save anybody, and found me. ...I remember that face. A figure of a man, with tears welling in his eyes, delighted from the bottom of his heart that he has found someone alive. ――It was because he looked so happy... ...I even thought that he was the one that was saved, not me. So. Looking enviable even in my dying eyes, the man saved an unfamiliar child as if thanking something. ――That was the turning point. My weakness accepting death turned into the strength of a desire to live. The mind that could not think of anything was filled with joy of being saved. I moved my fingers with all my might, so as not to let go of the man's hand, and lost consciousness. After that, I was in a hospital when I came to, and I received a visit from the man who saved me. That was ten years ago. Since then, Emiya Shirou just chased after Kiritsugu. I could only think of becoming like him. Not because I was saved. It's just because I could not forget his face at that time, and I tried to acquire that illusion. I ran, aiming to be like that. Somewhere in my mind, I didn't want to realize. That's right―――that one day... Hoping about how much I would be saved if I could smile the way Kiritsugu did back then―― "―――――" ...When I open my eyes, I am in my familiar living room. The sound of the clock is awfully loud. I seem to be sleeping on the floor and when I raise my arms, both of them are wrapped up in bandages. "――It's dark outside." I push myself up. The clock says it's already past 10PM. "It's not 'it's dark outside', you ingrate. Isn't there something you should say when you wake up?" "――Tohsaka, I didn't know you were here." "Don't say something like that. I was by your side nursing you all this time, and that's your attitude?" ...I see. I've done something bad. "Sorry. My head's still not working. I can't think straight, but... thanks. I owe you one again, Tohsaka." "――! W-Well, it's fine since it's nothing important. You had such a bad wound, so I'm sure it's only natural for your mind to be hazy. "...So, does it hurt anywhere? It seems the external wounds have already healed, but I can't tell about your insides. We have to heal the wounds if there's anything wrong, right?" "――No. I just feel dull, it doesn't hurt anywhere. But――" I feel like I'm floating in the air. I don't know how I came to be here. I can't even remember what I was doing toda―― "――! Tohsaka, how's the school!? What happened to me after that...!?" "It's all right, you don't have to worry about them. Kirei went to follow-up on the school. He'll handle the repairs on the hallway and take care of the aftermath, so you don't have to think about it. He's a priest, so he'll get divine punishment if he doesn't at least do that." "――Him? Then, the school's..." "It didn't end up as a serious matter. Many students were taken to the hospital, but none of their lives is in danger. Everyone's being treated for malnutrition, and they only have to stay there for a few days." "――I see, that's..." Great. The boundary field was stopped late, but that didn't mean I was too late. As soon as I relax, strength escapes my body. I take a deep breath and lean against the wall. "...Then did Kotomine heal my body too? Even you can't heal such wounds, right?" "What are you saying? You healed them yourself. It's just like with Berserker. Your ability to close your wounds is excessive... but you don't know anything about it, right?" "Of course not. I don't understand at all either. I had a normal body until I made the contract with Saber." "...Hmm. Maybe you just don't know, but could it be that one of your ancestors is a lizard?" "...Hey now. Don't make such scary jokes with a straight face. This feels weird for me too. It's kind of like my body isn't my body." "I guess it's fine. Whatever the reason, you've survived because of it. You've been saved twice already, so I guess turning into a lizard is an acceptable bargain." "...Tohsaka. Do you enjoy making fun of a seriously injured person?" "You mean someone who used to be seriously injured, right? Well, anyway, thank Saber. I don't know the reasoning behind it, but it's because of Saber that your body's like this." "――Oh." That energizes my beaten-up mind. The thing I have to do now. There are words I need to say to her, asking for her help and being saved by her. "Guh――" I get up quickly. Moving causes pain throughout my body, but I can't worry about that. "Tohsaka, where's Saber?" "She's in the dojo. I'm going to my room to get some stuff." Tohsaka heads over to the outbuilding with light steps. "Ouch..." My joints cry out in pain. I bear it by gritting my teeth and hurry to the dojo. I arrive at the dojo. Saber is sitting Japanese-style by herself, as if meditating. "Shirou...!? Are you awake!?" Saber notices me coming in, stands up, and comes to me instantly. "Sorry. I just woke up. So, Saber..." "It is not 'sorry'! I have many things I need to say to you...! You accepted a call from the enemy without me, you tried to fight by yourself, and you did not take care of your body...! "Do you understand that all of those actions were foolish actions that would have been fatal!? No, you really were almost dead. What enjoyment are you getting out of causing me so much trouble...!?" "Uh――well, um..." "What is it!? I will not back down because of lame excuses. I will totally hear you out today!" Saber flares up at me. It's certainly an intense pressure, but seeing Saber being so emotional is rather pleasant. "...I know. I'll tell you. So let's talk, Saber. My body is fine, as it appears." "Eh... Shirou, you are healed?" "Yeah, I guess so. I'm alive for now." "I see――that is good." Where did that threatening attitude go? Saber takes a relieved breath and smiles softly as if congratulating me on my safety. "―――――" ...That really makes me realize... I made her feel so uneasy that even the expressionless Saber made such a face. I wasn't relying on Saber. But still, she accepted me as the person to fight with. "―――――!" ...I was the stupid one. I didn't notice such pure trust. And I could not even give her the simple trust of letting her fight. "Saber." I speak naturally. I can stare directly at the person I was so embarrassed to look at until now. "...Yes? What is it, Shirou?" "――I'm sorry. I was being stupid." I bow my head. "What... Shirou, please do not do such a thing. My previous expression was just a figure of speech. I was certainly angry, but there is no such need for you to apologize to me――" "There is. It's natural to apologize to you, as my partner. I'm sorry I let you worry. As long as I'm with you, I will never fight alone." "――Shirou, that..." "Yeah. Saber, please lend me your strength. I can't beat the other Masters by myself. I need your help." "...Then you will admit that your actions until now were a mistake? That it is my role to fight, and that you will devote yourself as backup as a Master?" "―――――" ...No, that's wrong. I am not mistaken in that regard. I still don't want to see Saber hurt. That's why I have forbidden her from fighting. ...That was the only thing I had wrong. If I decided to fight with her, I should just have protected her with all my might――――― "...No. I don't think I was mistaken. If you are going to protect me, I'll protect you too. I can't let you fight alone." "―――――" ...Saber doesn't respond. Cold air flows through the dojo. "―――――" ...But this is one thing that I cannot give up. I raise my head, thinking that I'll just need to beg her until she accepts it. And then... "...Sigh. That obstinate personality is just like you." "Huh...? Um, Saber?" "Honestly, there is no need to answer now. I am your sword. Who else but me will be your help, Shirou?" Saying that, Saber puts out her left hand. "―――――" With no sensible words coming to mind, I silently shake her hand. ...A certain feeling of a handshake. A few days after we met, we finally exchange a real contract. "...? Why are you two shaking hands?" Hey. Why do you have to show up with such timing...!? "――!" We release our hands quickly. "...? You guys are acting weird. Could it be that you two were having a secret conference?" "No, that is not true. I was merely taking his pulse to check if Master's body was okay." "――" I'm dumbfounded. Saber is offering a really suspicious lie. ...No, before that, why is Saber panicking too? "Oh. You sure take his pulse in a strange way." Tohsaka looks at Saber curiously. Perhaps because she's not accustomed to lying, Saber starts to act even more suspiciously. ...I have to help her or we might end up in an even worse situation. "Hey, what do you want? Didn't you say you were going to your room to get something?" "Oh, yeah. Here Saber, this is it." "Thank you. I am sorry for the trouble, Rin." Tohsaka gives Saber a bag. ...Saber takes it with a happy expression. "That's the last set, so be careful. Even if it was an enforced summoning, your clothes will scatter if you arm yourself by force." "I am sorry. It was so sudden, I did not think that far ahead. But I am glad you had the same clothes." "Yeah. It's a simple design like a uniform. That Kirei, forcing me to wear these plain clothes. ...Well, it's fine since those clothes don't look good on me. Why are you so concerned with them anyway, Saber?" "――Shirou said they look good on me." ...Okay. I don't understand the situation too well, but it seems that's the third set of clothes for Saber. We don't have any women's clothes here, so that means Saber is borrowing clothes from Tohsaka. "..." But, um... I'd prefer it if you two did your girl talk elsewhere. I'm a guy too. We were having a serious conversation, but if you talk about this sort of thing, I can't help but feel let down―― Nothing much happens after that and Saber and Tohsaka force me to sleep. Even though I regained consciousness, my body is still badly injured. My arms were cut up by Rider so badly that I would normally have had to cut them off at my elbows, and my body is filled with cracks and strains from falling from the third floor. I guess they share the opinion that I should sleep and rest for now, even though there are lots of things to think about. "..." But I have to settle things as quickly as possible with Shinji. Shinji activated that boundary field without hesitation. Even I know how dangerous it is to let such a Master roam freely. "...Dammit... This is no... time... to... be... sleeping..." Emptiness like dizziness. ...Only my mind is back to normal. As soon as I lay down, my body demands sleep as it's still not fully healed. "...Tomorrow... tomorrow, I'll――" ...I can't rest like this. Even if my body isn't fully healed, I have to go and find Shinji―― Scene 15 Edit ...I'm dreaming. It must be because my blood is hot and my body is pulsing. I am reliving the scene I don't need to remember. It's my oldest memory. At the same time, it is a memory that can't be separated from me. A scene from ten years ago that never goes away, even though I usually never recall it. It's not that I forgot it. It's not that I want to forget it. For me, it is just something that has already happened. So it's not something I feel pain over. It's not something I feel particularly angry about. What's past is past. I cannot redo it, nor go back to it. I have escaped from that scene and still continue to live. All I can do is look forward. ...No one told me to. I just vaguely thought like this ever since I was a child. Not forgetting or denying the past. The only way to make use of what has gone away is to acknowledge it――― "Ah――uh." I wake up because of the burning heat in my body. ...How long was I asleep? I guess I fell asleep while feeling the night wind, without returning to my room. In the dim shed, there's me and――― "...! Saber...!?" "You have awakened, Shirou. I do not mind you escaping out of your room, but it is slovenly for you to sleep here." ――There is Saber's figure, looking like she wants to complain to me. "Oh, morning. Well, I was hot last night and went outside, so I guess I fell asleep then." "I can tell. Please do not worry about excuses, but take more care next time. My position will be in question if my Master sleeps in a place like this." "Ugh... sorry, I'll try to sleep in my room as much as possible from now on." "If you understand, I am glad. By the way, Shirou. Taiga has been calling for you." "Fuji-Nee is? What would she want me for?" "It must be about breakfast. It is already past time for breakfast." "Eh――whoa, it's already past seven...!? Damn, I overslept...!" "It seems so. It is unusual for you to wake up last. Rin's training last night must have tired you quite a lot." Saber analyzes the situation calmly. But I don't have that much composure. "Sorry for making you wake me up, but could you go back first? I'll change and head to the kitchen too." "Yes. Then I shall try to calm Taiga down as much as possible." Saber leaves with calm footsteps. But, calm down Fuji-Nee...? Saber has already adapted quite well to the mornings at our house. I run into the kitchen. Ignoring Fuji-Nee's vilification, I prepare breakfast in about five minutes. "Sorry to keep you waiting. There isn't much time till school starts, so eat quickly." I put the breakfast onto the table. "Wha――" And then. "What is this!?" Fuji-Nee explodes. "What is this!? There's only toast! Shirou, why is this the only thing for breakfast...!?" "...Hey now, I slept in, so it can't be helped. There's no time to make anything else. Anyways, a meal with bread is basically just this. We're just missing salad and egg, so there's not much difference." "Of course there's a difference! Don't the rest of you think so too!?" Fuji-Nee asks Tohsaka and Saber, who are eating silently. But she shouldn't be so optimistic. Those two aren't as greedy as Fuji-Nee is. They won't agree with her. "...You're right. I'm not Fujimura-Sensei, but I cannot forgive such laziness. I can only consider this an insult to the bread." ...Hey, hold on. I thought you don't usually eat breakfast! "...Sigh." Whoa, what was that sigh that sounded like obvious disappointment!? Did your character change, Saber!? "See, everyone agrees Shirou is the one at fault. It's decided by majority rule, so go and make a proper breakfast when you've repented your actions." "I can't follow such an unfair match! First of all, you'll be late if I make something now. It's already seven thirty. You won't make it in time unless you run while eating, so I suggest you give up on that idea!" "It's fine. If I have to choose between being late and being hungry, I'll choose breakfast." "Don't do that! What teacher in the world would do that...!? It's fine, so eat and go to school quickly. I'll tell you this, but I won't be cooking any breakfast other than this." "Hmmm. Geez, you're diligent in the weirdest places. If you keep talking like an old man, you'll become really old quickly." "You don't need to tell me. I already have the tastes of an old man because of you, Fuji-Nee." So saying, I start eating my toast. ...Well, it's true. There is something desolate about having only toast for breakfast when there's this many people. Scene 16 Edit Good evening! This is the hint corner that supports all of you who want to die instantly, the Tiger Dojo! I'm the senior student, Ilya! The main storyline is almost up to the middle stage. Onee-chan is happy that Shirou is willing to fight. But this choice is troublesome. Were you really listening to Saber-chan's advice? Of course not! Saber and Rin's explanations are too long. I found it too annoying, so I skipped the entire training scene. You stupid student. Ouch... I-I'm sorry. It's just a small lie. Geez. Look, unless you're in a lot of danger, avoid fighting a Servant head on. There'll be a chance if you keep holding on. You should be patient for now, and let your opponent do as they wish. Osu, I understand. By the way, you push a stamp of something every time we come to this dojo. What is it? That's called a Tiger Stamp. If you collect them, you'll feel good, and they're also a good way to see how much of the game you've completed already. And if you collect them all... And? Your screen will be filled with paws! Scary! Kyaa! Perfect world! So I can't be held responsible even if you go through lots of trouble to collect them. So I'll be waiting at the next Tiger Dojo! We'll be waiting! Scene 17 Edit Stop, Tiger! You ate the Fleur cake I hid in the fridge, right!? Heh, it's your fault for keeping it! Don't you know what expiration date means!? Who cares! Just give me back my cake, you big tiger! Fuhahaha, I cannot give back something I've already digested. Actually Ilya-chan, that dissection-like red cake with tons of raspberries on it is bad taste. Is that really Fleur cake? Yeah. Its name is Rafflesia Umbrella. It's a monstrous and deadly new product that uses the world's biggest flower, Rafflesia, as its motif. I hear that to get the rotten smell, they use real Rafflesia flower instead of a rose. Guh, no wonder the texture felt like steak. ...Fleur's management has reached its limit. It's in its closing years if a sweet store starts to make new products. What? That cake wasn't good? It looked really red and pretty. Uhh... Ilya-chan, we have to do something about your aesthetic sense first. Well, the talk about cakes ends now! We're starting Tiger Dojo, the corner that saves you people who yield to irrational choices! Osu, all preparations are ready, master! Yes. Then the state of your death this time is... Oh, you died from falling. Even though you have this mysterious healing power, you'll die if you fall from the third floor. Heehee. Incidentally, you would normally die from Rider's roundhouse kick going through your stomach. Hmm... it really is Die Hard. It's not strange for Shirou to be killed at any time, so if something like "use the Command Spell" appears as a choice, you should use it without hesitation. So go back to the previous choice and redo the scene! Summon Saber-chan quickly and beat that sexy battle Onee-chan! (Sexy...!?) 


	13. skyscraper

Scene 00 Edit

I'm having a bad dream.

My injured body wants to sleep deeply to get as much rest as it can.

But my mind is still buried in that scene, and I can't fall into a deep sleep.

My still-injured body is burning, and my mind that cannot mourn enough is still burning too.

I might be having a nightmare.

As I doze, I see a dream in my unclear mind.

...How many victims were there?

Tohsaka said nobody died, but that is only from the outside.

Having had their life sucked out by force, there will certainly be after-effects.

Long-term physical disabilities and mental damage from lack of oxygen.

There were even students that had their skin melted.

That scar is something that will stay with them for the rest of their lives even if it heals.

...My body hurts.

My almost dead――no, my absolutely dead body convulses.

It was unfortunate for everyone involved, but you still did well.

You were able to stop the disaster in exchange for a wound you would normally die from.

So there is nothing to mourn or to be ashamed of.

The pain tells me to quietly fall asleep for now.

No.

I can't deceive myself with such reasoning.

It makes no difference to the fact that the disaster occurred while I was there, but I couldn't do anything.

I say I saved lives, but...

...At the same time, I couldn't save anybody.

If that was just a mistake, if it had never happened――I bet my mind and my body could go to sleep peacefully.

...I'm pissed off.

It's ridiculous for my mind to grumble about such a thing.

There are no miracles like that.

It's a great insult to want to go back and redo things, just because I think they're inconvenient and disastrous.

It's impossible to take something that has already happened and make it so that it "didn't happen".

It's impossible, and more importantly, it shouldn't be done.

...That's why I can't pretend the event didn't happen.

There's only one thing I can do――if I hate the scene I still see even now. I should just act to prevent it from ever happening again.

Sleep ends here.

My body comes later.

If my body moves, get up and run.

If no one getting hurt is the ideal I aim for, I should do so until the point of my death――

I open my eyes.

I take a deep breath and draw air into my lungs.

"――Phew."

The cold winter air takes away my drowsiness and uneasiness.

Habit is a great thing. It's only a bit past six o'clock.

Maybe my body has healed quite well already as I'm awake at my usual time.

"――All right.

I get up and fold up the futon.

During that normal action...

A sharp pain runs through my left arm as if there's a crack in my bone.

"...! Well, of course. There's no way it would be healed already."

But all that's left is this pain.

It's much better than when I got my stomach slashed by Berserker a few days ago.

At that time, my body was so weak that the nausea was worse than the pain.

I go out into the hallway.

The sunlight is gloomy and offers no energy.

The weather is very cloudy like it's going to rain.

"Shirou, you have awakened...?"

"Yeah, I just woke up. You're up early today. You're usually asleep at this time."

Yeah, it's unusual for Saber to be awake before breakfast is ready.

"...Shirou. I am not sleeping because I want to. I think I have told you already that I am sleeping until breakfast to save my magical energy.

Um, I wish you would not make it sound like I am always sleeping in."

"...? Why? I didn't intend to make it sound like that.

I was just wondering if it was okay for you to wake up this early."

"...Oh, I see. So you are saying it is strange for me to wake up early?"

Saber sounds cranky.

...Is it just me?

It seems Saber is stricter today, or should I say she's unreserved?

"No, not strange, but I'm wondering if it's all right.

It's my fault that you have to sleep a lot, right? I know that, so shouldn't you be sleeping until I call for you?"

"Of course. But that is only when I am on standby. I was sleeping in anticipation of an emergency. I do not think it is logical for me to sleep in this situation."

"...? Why isn't it logical? We're not fighting anyone, nor is anyone attacking us right now."

"Eh... no, I mean, that is..."

Saber is unclear as if there's something she doesn't want to say.

"Oh well. It's not an emergency right now, so you should sleep until we head out.

I'll come and get you when breakfast's ready, so save your powers until then. I'm going to need your powers all day."

I head towards the kitchen.

"――Hold on, Shirou."

"...? What, is there something else――"

"I cannot ignore what you have just said.

What did you just say you are going to do?"

"―――――"

I gasp without realizing.

Even though she's asking me a question, Saber glares at me as if not letting me answer.

"Your body should rest first.

Rin will prepare breakfast. What you should be doing is resting in your room and healing your body. I will not let you claim you do not understand this fact."

"...Saber."

Saber sounds strict because she's concerned about my body.

"Please return to your room, Shirou. You are the one who needs sleep."

...She might be able to read my mind as she glares at me even harder.

But still――I can't let Shinji go.

"No, I won't go back to my room. I'm already well rested, and there's something we have to do. Let's go out into town when we're ready, Saber, we have to find Shinji before the day is over."

"Why is that? There is no reason to find Rider's Master before the day is over. If we are going to fight, we should wait until your wounds have healed. It will not be too late then."

"――That's wrong, Saber. If you're talking about importance, my body comes later."

"――"

"We don't have any time. You should know what Shinji will do. I'm going to separate him from Rider before he puts up another boundary field like that. He won't be able to do anything without a Servant."

"...So you are saying you do not want victims like yesterday. You are fighting for that reason, and not to defeat Rider's Master?"

"That's not true. I'll have Shinji take responsibility. It's just that we need to defeat Rider for that.

And anyway, it's only natural to act to prevent any victims. That's something that comes way before the reason to fight."

"...I see.

If my Master says so, I will only obey."

Saber shuts her mouth.

"Look for Shinji...? I don't mind, but you're saying this because you have some chance of winning, right?"

After breakfast.

Tohsaka reacts as soon as I declare that I can't let Shinji go.

"Huh...? You mean a chance of winning against Shinji...?"

"Yeah. I'll warn you, but if you tell me you were going to go after a Master without any hope of winning, I'll laugh at you."

"Ah... hm."

...Dammit.

Now that she says that, I've only thought about stopping Shinji and never about how to do so.

"...Whoa. Are you serious, Emiya-kun?"

"Ugh――sorry, laugh at me if you want."

"...Whoa. Sorry, but that joke isn't funny at all."

...Ugh. If she reacts like that, she'll make me realize how stupid I am.

"Saber. Your Master's like this, but what about you? You don't have any objection to fighting Rider?"

"There should be no problem if I am only to fight against Rider. I have already gauged her ability.

I believe Shirou knows as well. He has actually faced Rider himself after all."

"Oh yeah. So Shirou knows how strong she is as well?"

Tohsaka inquires with her eyes.

She must be asking about Rider's strength.

Certainly, I have a grasp of it.

I don't know if it's because I have a contract with a Servant or because of my Command Spell.

But even though she's not my Servant, if I see her fight, I can put numbers to her abilities.

Rider herself wasn't a superior Servant.

"Rider isn't as strong as Saber. I don't think she'll win, fighting one-on-one."

"I see. Then you do have a chance of winning.

Shinji isn't a magus, so Rider won't receive support from her Master. Inevitably, the fight will be an one-on-one with Saber and Rider."

"..."

Just like Tohsaka says.

As long as Shinji is her Master, Rider has to fight by herself.

There should be no disadvantage for Saber――

"Why that grave face? Are there any other problems?"

"...Yeah. Look, Tohsaka. Even though Rider was cornered by Saber, who was far superior, she was able to escape with Shinji.

I think it was Rider's Noble Phantasm..."

The arrow of light that trampled through the hallway.

A wave of destruction, that would have surely disintegrated my body without trace if Saber didn't knock me aside.

If that was Rider's secret move, we can't be optimistic even if Rider herself is weak.

No, more than not being optimistic, I feel like we shouldn't even challenge her――

"...Hmm. So that means Rider is the type whose Noble Phantasm is superior to her own abilities."

"So, Saber. You should have been able to tell what Rider's Noble Phantasm was, right? You should have some idea since it was used right in front of you."

"...I am sorry. I was too concentrated on protecting Shirou, I was not able to tell what it was.

If I had worried about such a thing, we would have been engulfed by it."

"Engulfed... what, is Rider's Noble Phantasm a projectile weapon?"

"It was something close to it. Its classification is close to the magic you use. It could not have been an anti-personnel Noble Phantasm, like my sword or Lancer's lance."

"It's even stranger if it's like my magic.

Your magic resistance is godly. No magic in the present day can hurt you. If there is a magic even you have to avoid, that would be..."

"――Yes. Divine mysteries are nullified by even stronger ones.

A divine mystery that can strike through my armor is what you people call 'sorcery' or a fantastic race with divinity."

"Sorcery――are you saying Rider is a magus...!?"

"No, I did not feel so much magical energy from her.

She is of class Rider. If there is a magus, it could only be Caster. I believe Rider's Noble Phantasm is something else."

Tohsaka gives a relieved sigh at Saber's answer.

But I don't quite get it.

"Saber. Is your armor that strong? If you say only sorcery can go through it, then that would make Lancer's Gae Bolg a sorcery as well."

"Eh...? Yes, Lancer's Gae Bolg is certainly a 'curse' close to sorcery, but... Rin, could you please explain to Shirou?"

"Me? ...Well, okay. So in short, you are misinterpreting that Saber can be only hurt using sorcery, right?"

"Uh, no... that's not exactly what I meant.

I just thought it was amazing if the armor is that strong."

"Of course it's amazing. Not just Saber, but all the Servants are heroic spirits. There's the fact that they're spirits, but they can't be hurt by normal means. That's because Servants themselves are divine mysteries.

"The only ones that can physically hurt the Servants are other Servants, heroic spirits like them. So in other words, if a Servant was using it, even a paper knife could hurt Saber."

"...So that means Saber's armor isn't that strong against a Servant?"

"Yeah. But Saber herself is skilled in combat, so it is pretty much impossible to hurt her in a hand-to-hand combat.

The remaining means would be attacking using magic from a distance, but since Saber has unbelievable magic resistance for a knight, she'll repel most magic."

"Curses like bad luck won't touch her, and direct intervention like shooting an arrow of magical energy is useless.

So if one wishes to defeat Saber, one must fight her head on."

"―――――"

Saber is listening quietly to Tohsaka's explanation.

She probably is not interrupting because it's all true.

"Hey, that's cheating.

They're attacking with magic because they can't beat her in combat, but if that magic is useless against her, what are they supposed to do?

That's really unfair."

"Yup. But that doesn't mean Saber can never be defeated in combat, right?

Berserker surpasses Saber in strength, and Lancer has his fatal lance in combat.

As we were just saying, Rider too has a Noble Phantasm that can even kill Saber, so it doesn't mean Saber is perfect.

"There are ways for even us to defeat Saber.

We just need to use magic that exceeds Saber's magic resistance, or use the weapon she uses and cut her neck while she's asleep. Servants' weapons are in spirit form like them, so they should be able to hurt them."

"...Hmm."

It's a scary example, but I understand.

――Hold on, Tohsaka.

You can't talk like that in front of Saber herself.

"I-I see.

Then, it must be that Rider's Noble Phantasm is not especially strong, but that Saber went into defense because it was an attack from a Servant?"

"Of course not. If Saber concentrated on defense, Rider herself couldn't do anything to finish Saber. If Rider herself isn't a superior heroic spirit, the Noble Phantasm she uses won't be strong either.

"Isn't that right, Saber? Rider's Noble Phantasm is unrelated to her ability, right?"

"Probably. I believe it is an automatic weapon that does not rely on Rider's skill or magical energy, or something that has an effect on the Noble Phantasm itself.

Magic or a fantastic race.

Either way, the thing released from that magic circle was overwhelming. I do not think any Servant would be able to survive if it received a direct blow."

"Really? How is it, level-wise?"

"Putting it your way, I would say about an A+. It is just a speculation, so I cannot be certain."

"A+!? What is that!? That's almost at the level of sorcery...!

Whoa, I'm surprised the school didn't get blown away if something like that was used."

"I believe it is not a Noble Phantasm that simply destroys. Perhaps it is a Noble Phantasm that has some other use."

"...I see. But that's a problem. According to Saber, it's beyond an A rank, and her immediate attack power might be the strongest of all the Servants."

"...Hmm. Well, it did seem like a Noble Phantasm superior in both attack and defense."

Saber comments to Tohsaka, who goes into pondering.

"...?"

What is it?

Saber doesn't seem to be enjoying this conversation.

"...Saber? Is something Tohsaka said worrying you?"

"Eh...? Um, no, that is not correct... yes, I believe it is inappropriate for a knight to inquire into who is the strongest..."

"...?"

She's acting suspiciously.

Saber mumbles on as if ashamed of what she's saying.

"...Oh well. But weren't you saying something weird earlier? Something about your and Lancer's weapons being anti-personnel Noble Phantasms?"

"Anti-personnel Noble Phantasm...? It means what it says. My 'Invisible Air' and Lancer's Gae Bolg are only weapons to defeat people.

No matter how strong the magical energy or curse it wields, it does not go beyond the level of defeating other beings."

...Well, that is true.

Saber's invisible sword is certainly an advantage in battle.

But that is only in the case of man versus man.

There would be no difference in speed, even if you used an invisible sword to chop wood.

Lancer's Gae Bolg is the same.

Even with a cursed lance that will strike the heart, if the opponent is a rock or a house, it is no more than a strong lance.

"...I see, so that's why it's an anti-personnel Noble Phantasm.

Then Rider's Noble Phantasm is――"

"I would say that it's an anti-army Noble Phantasm. Come to think of it, I heard from my father that there are Noble Phantasms specialized against others, and Noble Phantasms specialized against armies."

"To put it simply, the anti-personnel Noble Phantasms are guns with unlimited ammo, and the anti-army Noble Phantasms are one-time missiles.

Rider's Noble Phantasm is powerful, but it's not a continuous Noble Phantasm like Saber's sword, which is always invisible."

"Wha――"

Hold on.

A gun would be no match for a missile.

It's true that Saber's invisible sword is an awesome sword, but it'll be blown away before she could swing it against such a ridiculous Noble Phantasm――

"...So in short, if we're going to fight her, you're saying we should defeat Rider before she uses her Noble Phantasm?"

"I would think so. You'll have no chance of winning if it comes down to the Noble Phantasm.

Remember if you're going to go look for Shinji and Rider,[l]

the biggest requirement is to defeat Rider before she has a chance to use her Noble Phantasm.

It'll be to your disadvantage if you let the fight last longer."

"Or you can just defeat Rider's Master while I am fighting. He has no means of fighting, so that might be more certain."

That's the conclusion.

We don't know what Rider's Noble Phantasm is, and additionally, it is too powerful.

As we have no countermeasure, we can only beat her before she has a chance to use it.

So whatever the Noble Phantasms of the other Servants are, we cannot compete in Noble Phantasms against Rider.

"...Your advice was helpful, Tohsaka.

We'll be going to go look for Shinji, but what about you? Will you stay here?"

"...Yeah, if you say so, we can go look for Shinji as well――but I guess we won't.

Rider isn't our only enemy. And we originally cooperated to fight against Berserker.

I have something I need to do as well while you guys are looking for Shinji."

Tohsaka stands up with a cold smile on her face.

"See you. I'll be expecting good results."

Scene 01 Edit

"―――――"

I can't just watch.

Perhaps because it's a battle with no footholds, Saber is unable to overwhelm Rider like before.

The two's conflict moves slowly up towards the rooftop.

"Oh, rooftop―――!"

If Rider came from the rooftop, chances are Shinji is there...!

There are two conditions to fighting Rider.

Beating Rider before she has a chance to use her Noble Phantasm, or get Shinji before that.

Since Saber is fighting Rider, there's only one thing I can do――!

The two shadows running up.

The ground is already far away, and the clashes occur at higher and higher altitudes.

The two need no footholds as they fly higher by kicking off the walls of the building.

In the process.

In the instant it takes them to move to the rooftop, they clash numerous times.

If there were anyone watching them from the ground, they would think it looks like pinball.

But then again, they cannot be perceived with the naked eye.

Only their tracks are barely visible, and they are a circus of death invisible to any normal beings.

"――!"

But this circus is not what Saber wanted.

Even if she is a Servant, she cannot fly through the sky.

She can run up a wall, but that's it.

This is no different from freefall.

It is just the difference between rising until she loses her speed, rather than falling.

So the expression 'falling into the sky' isn't that far off.

Since she has started, she has to continue to the final destination of the rooftop.

If she takes any blows from her opponent in the process, she will just fall miserably to the ground.

――But.

Those rules do not apply to the opponent Saber has to defeat.

A trace of purple attacks Saber, who is just heading for the rooftop.

Attacking from both sides and from above, arcing from every direction, Rider is not bound by gravity.

Her long hair sways like a comet's tail, and her figure is like a snake encircling a tree.

"...!"

Saber's feet touch the building.

Tilting her body to the side, she kicks off the building to head around to its side.

Saber's path that had headed directly towards the rooftop changes direction perpendicularly.

――The flowing attacks go away.

Rider cannot match Saber in instantaneous bursts.

Saber shakes Rider off with one kick and, reaching the side of the building, kicks upwards again.

Up to the rooftop this time.

If Rider is a snake wrapped around the building, Saber is almost an exploding firework.

But maybe Rider expected even that.

The distance between the two does not change.

Rider doesn't let Saber get away as she runs to the side and attacks in the opening as Saber kicks off the building――!

"Kuh...!"

She flicks Rider away with her sword and jumps into the open area.

There is a limit to how much she can block Rider's attacks in the air.

The skills that were not even a match before are finally matched on this battlefield.

There are no decisive blows in this battle.

No, Rider herself is avoiding them most of all.

When Saber jumps at Rider with determination, Rider only defends and shows no intention of countering.

Rider is just keeping Saber in check as she runs to the rooftop.

"Kuh――are you unwilling to fight, Rider...!?"

Saber yells at her cowardly opponent.

As a knight, this kind of a fight is an insult.

A battle determines the victor by exchanging blows with full force.

According to that belief, Rider's behavior is only an insult.

"Fufu――it seems you don't like high places, Saber."

Rider only replies in a cool voice.

As she says, Saber is inexperienced in air battles.

One could say tonight is the first time she has engaged in such a battle.

After all, a knight runs on the ground.

They are not the type to stick to walls like the woman in front of Saber.

"Your famous sword is useless here, right? But do not worry as I will allow you comfort soon."

Rider moves higher as if to tempt Saber.

She is deliberately constructing this situation.

"―――――"

Saber acknowledges that as well.

The final stop of this circus.

Rider's ideal position must await at that point.

Rider's trump cannot be used readily.

That is why she is luring her enemy somewhere where nothing will interrupt them, as she is determined to settle this match with her strongest blow.

If Saber continues on to the rooftop, she will be in trouble.

If Rider's Noble Phantasm is as Saber believes, there is no way to defend against it.

But there is no turning back now.

She cannot let Rider or Rider's Master be.

Not because it is the principle of the Holy Grail War to defeat one's enemies.

Saber must defeat Rider right here to protect her Master.

...Because it cannot be helped.

Saber herself is amazed.

But she has thought, at least once, that she does not want to push her honest Master.

――The two gain altitude.

Continuing their momentous clashes, the battle is about to reach its final destination.

"Dammit, why does it only go up to the fortieth floor...!?"

I run up the stairs while cursing.

Even though I was able to enter the building through the back door, the elevator didn't go to the rooftop.

I have to run up the remaining ten floors on my own feet.

"Ha――Haa, haa, ha...!"

I run up the stairs full speed.

I don't know how long it's been since Saber left me.

I don't think it's been ten minutes yet, but that's still too long.

Nobody knows what can end a battle.

Saber isn't perfect.

It's possible that she could make a big mistake and be cornered, in big trouble.

So before that happens――if I can find Shinji and make him use up his Command Spell, there should be no need for us to fight against Rider.

"Kuh――haa, ha...!"

...My convalescent body aches the more I run up the stairs.

Running around the building and up the stairs has run me out of breath.

I don't slow down, but rather speed up.

I have a bad feeling.

I don't know why I feel it, but my heart is in pain.

It's not a pain in my body, just something that tells me of danger.

...Saber cannot win.

On the rooftop is something that must not be confronted.

Trying to shake off the bad feeling, I continue up the stairs full speed.

――The wind is strong.

As soon as I open the door, the scenery of the night town surrounds me.

The concrete ground is burned up here and there.

It's like an iron plate from a barbeque, making sizzling sounds.

In the center.

In the middle of the burned up rooftop is her figure, down on her knees.

"Saber...!"

"Shirou...!? Why are you here――!?"

Saber has nothing to spare, breathing with her shoulders.

The instant I try to run to her――I notice something strange floating up in the sky.

No.

The overwhelming amount of magical energy forced me to recognize it.

"Wha――?"

I stare up at the sky.

The sound of wings flapping.

There's something whiter than the hazy white moon.

...It is...

...A legendary "divine mystery" spoken of only in myths.

Scene 02 Edit

――We walk through the town.

It's past eight o'clock.

At this time when the station gets the most crowded, Saber and I stare at the map of the city.

"We have gone around most of the main buildings. Are there any other places to go?"

"Let's see, there's a factory a little way away. We should look there since people gather there as well. Well, I don't think a factory is Shinji's style, though."

...Even as I answer, it's hard to look at Saber.

It must be because that conversation earlier is still affecting me.

Since Saber is acting like she doesn't care, it bothers me even more.

"How about you, Saber? Can you feel Rider's presence?"

"...No, I do not. I have fought her once, so I should be able to perceive her if she is nearby――"

A strange feeling pierces my heart.

A wave of magical energy that even I can feel.

There's no way Saber can't feel that.

"...Shirou. I believe I do not even need to say this, but..."

"I know. ...So, are they near, Saber?"

"No, I do not think they are that close yet. But they are certainly watching. ...This magical energy is probably to provoke us."

They are watching us... so that must mean they finally fell for the decoy.

If they're emitting magical energy so obviously, they must be trying to tempt us.

"――So. Is this Rider's presence?"

My mind switches.

The awkwardness from before disappears.

"I shall follow the magical energy. Please be careful, Master."

I nod silently.

The murderous intent stinging my skin is coming from the office district, empty of people.

Maybe no one is working overtime today of all days.

Most of the lights in the buildings you could call the symbol of Shinto have already disappeared.

Not many people are walking through the roads, and the view isn't that bad.

No one looks suspicious, and if Shinji is anywhere, he would be ahead of us... perhaps the park we were just in.

...The murderous intent is getting stronger.

There's no mistake that an enemy is nearby.

No, more like...

"―――――!"

I feel a chill run down my spine.

From the intensity of the murderous intent that even I can feel, perhaps we are already in the range of the enemy.

"...Watch out, Saber. Something's strange."

"...Yes, your senses are correct. I do not think they will attack us out in the open, but we should still be careful."

Nodding silently, we head to the park.

I'll ignore the oppressive pressure that feels like having a knife stuck at my neck.

Rider and Shinji are nowhere in the office district.

If they are going to attack, it will be in the park where nobody will see――

"Shirou――!"

"...? What, Saber?"

I turn to Saber.

She rushes at me like lightning-

and deflects the attack over my head.

"...!?"

I look up.

In my sight is a large building, towering overhead as if to reach the heavens.

And clinging on its side like a spider is the figure of the enemy.

"Wha――?"

Long hair covering her whole body, and flexible white limbs.

The figure with the masked face is none other than Servant Rider...!

"――Huh."

The figure clinging around the fifth floor looks at me and licks her lips.

...I feel a freezing chill.

There's no mistake.

She came down from the top of the building to kill me using my overhead blind spot――!

Saber lands on the ground.

Saber, who jumped above me and deflected the attack, has instantly armed herself.

"Saber, she's...!"

"I will follow her! Please stay here, Shirou...!"

"Huh... how are you going to follow her!?"

She kicks the ground.

The silver armor disappears from my vision in an instant.

"Wha――!?"

If Rider coming down from the top of the building is ridiculous, so is Saber pursuing her just by jumping.

No, perhaps because they are Servants, normal logic doesn't apply to them.

Like Rider, Saber kicks the side of the building and charges at Rider like lightning――!

The two shadows intersect at great speeds.

They clash overhead and separate, and then kick off the building and clash again. It's like watching fighter aircrafts' dogfight.

I――

Scene 03 Edit

"―――――"

...It's sad, but I guess all I can do is stay here.

I can't run up the side of the building, and even if I do go after her, I wouldn't be able to back her up in any way.

"――Saber."

A human cannot participate in a battle between Servants.

There's nothing I can do. I can only trust Saber's words and wait here.

――Sixty seconds pass.

After a short blank period, I see intersecting sparks way above me.

"Rooftop...!? They made it up to the rooftop...!?"

I strain my eyes to follow Saber's figure.

The silver and the black light do not stop even once and disappear a few hundred meters higher.

"―――――!"

What should I do?

Should I go into building and run up to the rooftop?

Unlike the side of the building, if it's the rooftop on firm ground, I should be able to―――――

"WHAT――!?"

A bright light is emitted from the rooftop.

Not just once.

It repeats in rapid succession.

"――Could that be..."

... Rider's Noble Phantasm...!?

If so, Saber has no chance of winning.

Not letting Rider use her Noble Phantasm... wasn't that the main requirement for Saber to win?

"Damn, Saber...!"

There's no time for indecision.

Gritting my teeth at my cowardice, I run to the building.

"Ha, haa, haa, haa――!"

I run up the stairs.

It was easy to get into the building, but it's not easy to get to the rooftop.

The elevator doesn't go beyond the fortieth floor, so I have to use the stairs to go up farther.

"Haa――! I... can't... be wasting time...!"

In the darkness of the inactive lights, I continue up the stairs leading to the rooftop.

―――――It's already been five minutes since I snuck in.

A normal battle should be decided by now.

"...!?"

The ground shakes.

The fifty-story building shakes as if bombed.

"――What was that?

That couldn't be Rider's Noble Phantasm...!?"

One more floor to the rooftop.

Shaking off an ominous presentiment, I run up the darkened stairs.

"―――――"

The instant I open the door, I feel hot air on my face.

A burning heat hot enough to burn my face rushes in.

"...What the hell..."

...Happened here?

The concrete ground is burned up here and there.

A dry air as if there is nothing living.

"――Saber...?"

In the middle, Saber is collapsed as if empty of energy.

"...! Saber, are you all right, Saber...!?"

I run to Saber and raise her up.

"...Ah―――"

...She's still breathing.

Saber is unconscious and breathing heavily as if wounded really badly.

"Saber――"

...Saber remains, and Rider is nowhere to be seen.

So leaving the process aside, the result is clear.

If Rider was still here, she would not have let Saber go as weakened as she is.

So the survivor――the victorious one is Saber.

Rider was defeated, and Saber must have lost consciousness in exchange for that.

"――Hold on. I'll take you right home and have Tohsaka look at you...!"

I hold Saber in my arms.

...I'm amazed at her lightness.

Saber, breathing painfully, has no weight like she's just an illusion.

"I'm done.

I let her sleep in the Japanese-style room, but I don't think she'll wake up any time soon."

"...Sorry, you really helped me out. There's nothing I could have done to treat Saber."

"...Well, I just removed her armor and helped her relax, so you don't need to thank me. Saber won't get well and I haven't done anything."

...But still, having Tohsaka around was helpful.

She understood the situation with just one glance at me holding Saber.

Tohsaka quickly took off Saber's armor and examined her.

"So, what happened?

I thought you came back from searching for Shinji, and Saber was like that. I can tell that something happened, but can you explain the details?"

"...I don't know either. I only know that Saber and Rider fought, and that Saber was the survivor."

"...Hmm. I would like to know the details, but I won't ask you. You guys are in no condition for that sort of thing."

"...? What do you mean, we're in no condition?"

"It's just like I said. ...You should know vaguely by now that Saber will disappear like this."

"What――?"

Calmly.

Tohsaka mentions the result I have avoided thinking about.

"...Disappear... you mean, Saber will disappear?"

"Yup. I don't know how she fought, but her magical energy is almost empty right now.

She's in pain because she's trying to keep her disappearing self around."

"What... Saber will disappear because she doesn't have magical energy...?"

"Yeah, she doesn't have enough magical energy for someone in spirit form to stay in this world.

At a time like this, a normal Master would just send his magical energy, but you can't do that, right? To put it simply, Saber is like a fish puffing because it doesn't have enough oxygen."

"Lack of oxygen? That's ridiculous.

She was fine up to now. Saber said she'd be all right if she slept――"

"That's because Saber's magical energy capacity was extraordinary.

But that's over. There are only two ways to heal a Servant who ran out of magical energy.

To have the Master replenish the magical energy, or to have the Servant collect magical energy herself."

To have a Servant collect magical energy herself.

That would mean killing innocent people like Rider did.

"...That's impossible. Saber won't do that. She said herself that she wouldn't do such a thing."

"I would think so. But that's the only way possible. As long as the Master can't provide magical energy, the Servant has to replenish her own magical energy.

...This is a decision you need to make.

But if you want to save Saber, make her attack people and absorb their souls."

"―――――"

That's the most realistic course.

But that means――

"Of course Saber will protest. But if you let things be, Saber will disappear, and you will be targeted by the other Masters."

"―――――"

Saber will disappear...?

I can't even imagine such a thing.

I still feel her body heat in my hands, carrying her.

"――I'll let you decide.

Saber should calm down if she sleeps, but her limit is still near. If you're going to make a decision, tomorrow morning will be the time limit."

Tohsaka leaves the living room.

...I feel dizzy.

I can't even look up. I can only listen to Tohsaka's departing footsteps.

"――――It's morning."

The day starts without me getting any sleep.

Saber has not woken up yet.

She is sleeping like a corpse.

"But her face looks better."

The situation isn't that pessimistic.

Saber is breathing calmly, and there's no sign she's in pain.

Saber is sleeping peacefully.

This is just an everyday morning scene.

"――Maybe if..."

If I let her sleep like this, she might get back to normal.

Then there'll be no need to have Saber kill people.

Then, like we were doing now, Saber would be with me and――

"――How selfish of me――!"

I punch the wall.

I feel sick at how weak I am.

Saber will certainly disappear if I postpone my decision.

"――Damn..."

...I get up, trying not to make a sound.

I don't know when Saber will wake up.

But I have to make a decision before she does――

I go outside.

It's not that I have a plan.

Just seeking a sign to make me decide, I wander aimlessly.

The park is empty as usual.

Maybe it helps that it's colder today than usual.

There is no one around, and it looks like I'm the only one out at this time.

"―――――"

I sit on the bench and repeatedly consider the insoluble problem.

...I don't know how long I'm slumped on the bench.

But just as my fingers start to tremble from the cold...

"Oh!

I thought you were gone already, but you're here!"

I'm suddenly called like that.

"Aha, it is you. Hello, Shirou. You have a serious expression. What's wrong?"

"Ilya...? You're here by yourself again? It's dangerous, you never know when the other Masters――"

As I start to say that, I'm amazed at my stupidity.

Ilya is a Master too.

I shouldn't be worrying about this, and anyway, aren't we enemies?

"...Sorry. I can't afford to talk to you right now.[l]

We were lucky to see each other, but I can't talk with you. It's going to get cold today, so you should go home."

Sitting down on the bench, I dismiss Ilya.

...There are things I need to talk to her about, but I have my hands full with Saber right now.

"―――――"

...?

What's going on?

Ilya doesn't say anything and she just stares at me as if I'm a stranger.

"...Ilya...? No, I'm not trying to be mean to you.

I'm just really busy right now, and――"

"I know. Saber's about to disappear, right?[l]

And you're wondering what to do."

Suddenly.

The girl in front of me says this coldly as if she is someone else.

"Ilya, how――do you know about that?"

"I don't even need to tell you, right? I was at that building last night too.[l]

Well, I could only watch from inside the building."

"――!"

I try to move my arms and legs, but they won't move at all.

No, it feels like they're stiffening the more I put power into them.

――It's those eyes.

Looking at Ilya's red eyes makes my body go numb and――

"Oh, you're bound already?

You know you don't have any protection, right? I thought it would be easy to capture you if you're alone, but you're so cute falling for it this easily."

"Ilya, yo... u――"

"It's useless, Onii-chan. You won't be able to move now.

You won't even be able to speak soon, but you don't need to worry.

――I didn't come here today to talk either.

Murderous intent seeps in into Ilya's gaze.

This is the same Ilya as the one that night, when she was the Master of Berserker.

"Kuh...! Are you going to kill me here...!?"

Gritting my teeth, I gather all my strength.

But I can't even twitch my fingers.

Every nerve in my body is wrapped by Ilya's stare.

"Yup. Because it doesn't matter if you're a Master anymore, right? You'll be on your own once Saber disappears, so I can't let you be a Master.

Once your means of fighting is gone, I can kill you easily."

Ilya raises her hand.

Her white slender fingers touch my chest.

"I'm glad I found you before anyone else killed you.

So, good night, Onii-chan. Saber's going to disappear anyway, so it should be a relief if it happens faster, right?"

My vision fades.

Sensation in my limbs is already gone, and now my vision is gone as well.

...How long has it been since I fell into this darkness?

While I wonder whether I'm dead or not, my consciousness fades away.

――Huh?

It... seems... I'm... still... alive――――

"...Is it all right, Ilya? Isn't this boy your enemy...?"

"T-That doesn't concern you, Liz. A-And this is only a natural privilege.

I've been waiting for this moment for ten years, so I can't let him go now."

――Ilya――?

...What? ...I can't move.

No, I can't even feel my body.

What's going on?

Am I really here...?

"Stop, Leysritt. Ojou-sama, the preparation for acceptance of the prime field has ended. All that remains is to conduct the heavenly garment..."

"Yeah... I'll begin. Stay back, you two."

My vision is shut off.

Within it, where no light exists...

Only Ilya's red Command Spell is――

――My mind is taken to a different place.

Even though I have no senses, I think something grabbed my arm.

――I start to pass out.

I don't know what will happen to me in the next few minutes, but――it seems my fight has already ended.

Scene 04 Edit

And the instant Saber reaches the rooftop...

She confronts the true form of her opponent.

"Haa―― haa, ahh――"

Supporting her falling body with her sword, Saber looks up.

A white light charges instantly.

Deploying the wind wrapped around her sword, she creates an invisible wall.

Her body is blown away.

That which should have nullified any possible impact could not even slow the charge of the Pegasus.

"Guh...!"

Blown away, she rolls on the ground.

――There is no time to lie down.

The Pegasus turns in the air and continues its glide without a pause.

"Fuh...!"

She cannot block that blow.

The only possible measure is to jump and evade it.

But even if she does avoid the attack, the trail is enough to chip at her protection.

She will eventually take a direct blow if she continues like this.

The white light comes swooping down.

The Pegasus glides down from high above, mows Saber down without touching the rooftop, and returns to the sky.

Pursuit is impossible.

There is no wall to run up, and even if there were one, no one would be able to catch that Pegasus.

"Haa... haa, haa――"

In that inferior position, Saber awaits a chance to counter.

Even if it is a Pegasus, if it's alive, it can be killed.

The only chance of victory Saber has left is for Rider to make a mistake with the Pegasus's reins.

"I'm surprised. You are tougher than you look."

A voice from above.

Saber looks up, holding her sword ready.

"But is there any meaning in that? You have no chance of victory. If you are just going to disappear, disappear with grace."

Rider sounds calm.

A little joy can be heard in that voice.

"...Huh. I expected a fantastic race, but I did not think you would bring out something like that, Rider."

――A fantastic race.

As it sounds, they are beings that exist only in fantasy.

Demihumans like sprites and giants.

Demonic beasts like demons and dragons.

As their very existence is a "divine mystery", it is said that they themselves surpass magic.

It is the law that a divine mystery will be eliminated by a greater divine mystery.

As magic stored its power in knowledge,

the fantastic races store their power in their long lifespan.

Even if one masters magic as a human, that is only about the last five hundred years.

For those who have lived since ancient times, a five hundred year old divine mystery is not even worthy competition.

But it was long ago when both humans and the fantastic races lived in the same world.

The longer-lived the fantastic race is, the farther it strays from this world.

In the present day, the only fantastic race in this world are mere few hundred years old.

That is why she thought the fantastic race that Rider rode would be only about several hundred years old――

"...Bringing out something from the time of the gods. Your deeds must have been profound."

"Yes, I am different from you. No, I am rather like your enemy. That is why I only ride the poor children that you people have exterminated."

"――I see. I thought you were crooked, but now I know you were an evil spirit, and not a heroic spirit."

"...Huh, curse me all you want. You cannot even touch my boy."

The Pegasus rests its wings in the air.

A giant arrow that will strike if it sees an opening.

"――"

Saber ponders, glaring at it.

Pegasus itself is not a strong fantastic race.

A normal Pegasus will only grow to the class of a demonic beast of the fantastic race.

If that is the case, it is an opponent defeatable just with her "Invisible Air".

But that thing is different.

As that Pegasus has existed from the time of the gods, it has grown to the level of the fantastic beasts.

That Pegasus is nearing the level of the dragon race, considered to be the strongest of the fantastic races.

...No, its defense is already at the level of the dragon race.

Because that Pegasus has divine protection exceeding even Saber, who has the strongest magic resistance.

Its charge, emitting vast amounts of magical energy, is like a giant castle wall approaching.

――There is no possible way to dodge or defend against such a thing.

But that is not the surprising fact.

That Pegasus is just something that Rider has summoned, and it does not have a true name.

For Rider, that Pegasus is just like the dagger she uses.

In other words――that black cavalry has yet to use her Noble Phantasm.

"―――――"

Saber does not think of defeat, even in this situation.

Rather, she thinks that her chance will come when Rider decides to use her Noble Phantasm.

No matter what Rider's Noble Phantasm may be, there is no problem if it is only strong enough to destroy the building.

Saber only needs to go into defense, endure the attack, then slash away at the defenseless Rider.

――That's right.

As long as her master does not appear here.

"Wha――?"

I look up at the sky.

The sound of wings flapping.

There's something whiter than the hazy white moon.

...It is...

...A legendary "divine mystery", spoken of only in myths.

"――――Pegasus...?"

The identity of Rider's Noble Phantasm.

Is that what caused the scorching of the rooftop and drove Saber to her knees?

Rider is riding on a flying horse as befits her class name.

"...!?"

I take my mind off Rider.

I heard a sound――

"Shinji...!? You're here, right? Come out...!"

I cannot tell how strong Rider is on that Pegasus.

I can only tell that the white beast is constructed from enough magical energy to have come from a few hundred magi.

It is only natural for the rooftop to be scorched.

That thing destroys its surroundings just by running.

If that thing charges from the sky, there is no way even Saber could block it.

"Don't hide...! I came here, so at least show yourself...!"

I'm racing against time here.

Rider's Noble Phantasm has already been used.

So――I have to take the last resort of defeating Shinji and eliminating Rider...!

"――Ha. Haha, ahaha, ahahahahahaha!"

I hear laughter.

Shinji――must be hiding somewhere.

"Shinji...!"

"Do you get it, Emiya!? This is the difference in our powers!"

Only his voice echoes.

"Kuh...!"

Calming my impatient mind, I listen to his laughter.

...Damn, the wind's strong...!

I can't tell where the laughter's coming from...!

"Too bad. You ended up like this because you were acting so calm and composed, you idiot...! Do you understand now, you have to kill when you can...!?"

"Shinji...!"

Don't rush.

Let him talk. I should be able to determine his location if he keeps talking...!

"But I'm different. You and your Servant are done for right here. Though, it's not like we're strangers.

There's that thing from yesterday too, so I'll let you die a painless death――!"

"――!"

――This is bad.

The head of the Pegasus standing by in the sky lowers toward Saber.

The swirl of magical energy rotates as if without limit.

If that thing is going to be coming at high speed, this rooftop will be blown away leaving no remains――!

"Don't worry, Emiya. You got in the way, but I'll have the idiots at school follow you in no time. If you say you're lonely, I'll let that annoying Sakura follow you as well!"

"Shinji, you――!"

"Go, Rider!

That girl first! Don't leave even a piece of her behind...!"

"Saber...!"

A white shooting star falls from above.

I ignore it, but the instant I run to Saber...

――A storm appears before me.

"Saber...!"

"Wha――?"

For the first time, she forgot about her enemy during a battle.

Angry at her master for coming to such a dangerous place.

Angry at herself for not realizing that this was likely.

But all those ideas are driven to the back of her mind.

What else could there be?

In this dangerous situation, his expression is only worried about Saber.

"Shirou――――"

――Come to think of it, he has always been like that.

Even though he knew she was an excellent knight,

He did not treat her as a knight even once.

"It seems playtime is over, Saber."

Soft laughter.

Rider places her hands on the Pegasus's neck and makes it beat its wings even faster.

"As my Noble Phantasm is powerful, it is not fit for use on the ground. It will draw attention no matter what. I could not use it readily as there are still other Masters to think of.

But there is no danger of anyone watching here.

Do you understand that I led you here because it is convenient?"

Something missing until now forms in Rider's hands.

It is a mere small rein of shining gold.

"――That is your Noble Phantasm, Rider?"

"Yes, but it is not my taste.

This Pegasus is too kind and not fit for battles. So it will not get in the mood unless I use this."

The Pegasus lowers its neck.

The Pegasus rages, not from its own intentions, but from Rider's.

"――Disappear, Saber.

Even if you survive, your Master will not be able to escape. If your Master dies, that is the end even for you, is it not?"

――That is absolutely true.

Rider's Noble Phantasm will completely blow away this rooftop.

If she hurries, she will be able to get Shirou and get away from the rooftop, but Rider's attack won't destroy just the rooftop.

Her Master is not strong enough to survive a collapsing building.

So, for Saber to protect her Master...

She has to slay that enemy along with the Pegasus.

"―――――"

She has no time to decide if her choice is the correct one.

She looks at her distant Master one more time.

He is gritting his teeth, trying to fulfill his role.

"――Wind."

That makes her hesitations go away.

She forgets about everything that must happen in the future.

She is only her master's sword now, and exists only to defeat the enemy.

"Go, Rider!

That girl first! Don't leave even a piece of her behind...!"

An annoying voice shouts out.

As it does, the Pegasus flies up even higher.

It disappears from view in an instant.

The Pegasus that flew up into the air has already lost its form.

After rising as if to strike the moon, it arcs and returns toward the earth.

A comet sweeps down.

Even after it becomes an arrow of light, Rider still pushes the Pegasus.

There is only one target.

She will destroy her enemy along with this isolated garden in the sky――!

"BELLERO―――"

The name is cast.

A Noble Phantasm bears a miracle that is released by casting its true name...

And if a miracle is a disaster that should not occur in this world――

"――PHON...!"

It is truly a divine lightning.

A flashing thunderbolt.

Watching it, her eyes show no emotion.

"――You said no one will see in this place, did you not Rider?"

The wind is unraveled.

The wind centered on her turns into a raging tempest.

"I feel the same way. Here, there is no need to worry about destroying the earth―――!"

The seal is broken.

Releasing many layers of wind...

Her sword makes its appearance.

――A storm is rising before my eyes.

A white light comes bearing down.

Even though she is its target, Saber does not move.

"Saber―――?"

The raging wind is coming from her.

No, not from Saber, but from the sword she is holding.

"―――Huh?"

I doubt my own eyes.

I can see the sword that should be invisible.

Slowly, as if taking off bandages, her sword starts to show its form.

"A golden――sword?"

Raging winds.

Many seals develop as if a box is opening.

The wind melts into the air.

Readying the exposed sword, she faces the descending Pegasus.

Rider descends as a surge of light.

Bellerophon grows large enough to engulf the whole rooftop and speeds up to destroy not only us, but the building itself.

The 'Reins of the Heroic Cavalry' light up the rooftop.

"―――――"

...Time stops.

Facing unavoidable destruction, my mind freezes.

But...

Not because of the 'Reins of the Heroic Cavalry'.

The converging lights.

Its purity is not even comparable to the light of Rider that is merely large.

In her hands...

Is an assembly of the planet's light. The strongest holy sword.

"――EX

CALIBUR―――!"

――It is literally a line of light.

It is a blade of light that slices everything it touches.

It slices Rider with one blow, soars up into the night sky, cuts through the clouds, and disappears.

...I think...

If that thing were used on the ground, a great disorder in the land would remain and never disappear.

Her sword was not invisible.

It merely did not allow others to see it.

A golden sword that captivates all who see it, and its all-too-famous true name.

――Excalibur.

Said to have existed in England, it is the sword of the king of knights known as the symbol of knighthood.

The strongest Noble Phantasm of all Servants, sealed in numerous boundary fields.

That is Saber's symbol of heroism.

The rooftop is silent.

The wind is gone and nothing makes a sound.

"―――――"

I can't approach Saber and I just stand there.

I don't know if I'm still confused or if my heart is still captivated by that sword.

My mind is acting strange, and only insignificant things come in my head.

Why does she have that sword?

That golden sword is the property of the well known king of knights.

I try to think how she ended up with the sword, and I notice that I'm trying to avoid the simplest of the answers.

...There's no need for complicated guesses.

That sword has always been hers.

That's why her true name is easy to figure out.

I don't know what kind of mistake was made, but there's only one person she can be if she has that holy sword.

"..."

Saber does not move from the stance that completed her blow.

I should run up to her, but my body won't move.

...Up to now, I only understood in words that Saber was a heroic spirit.

Perhaps I realized that she was a hero of the past, something "different" from me――and I hesitated to go near her.

"Hii...!"

I hear a scream.

Something is burning in the background.

"―――Who's there!?"

I look in that direction.

There, I see a book burning into ashes, and...

"Ah――Ahhhh...! It's burning, my Command Spell is burning...!"

...Shinji is there, watching the burning book.

"――Shinji."

"Hii...! Ha, aha――"

He must have realized that Rider is defeated and he's at a disadvantage.

Shinji turns his back to me as if to flee, and runs towards the exit.

"...!"

Shinji jumps through the door leading to the stairs.

"Stop, Shinji――!"

I can't let him go now.

But the instant I start to follow him...

Out of the corner of my eye,

Saber collapses.

"――"

My mind freezes.

Shinji is running away, and Saber is on the ground.

I――

Scene 05 Edit

――Shinji comes first.

If Saber defeated Rider, I have to catch Shinji and have him relinquish his status as a Master...!

"Ha, haa, haa, ha――!"

High-pitched footsteps echo in the dark.

Matou Shinji flees though the dark hallways.

"Damn――what's with that woman? How can something so ridiculous happen...!? Rider's Noble Phantasm is the strongest, so why does she have to lose...!? She's just Saber, so why does she have such a Noble Phantasm!? It's unfair, it's unfair, it's unfair...!"

Rolling down the stairs, crashing into the wall, crawling on the ground-

Matou Shinji heads for ground level.

In his mind, the image of the light that slashed Rider will not fade.

Exactly as he says, that Noble Phantasm is an abnormal existence.

The holy sword that appears divine to its allies looks like a devil's creation from an opposing viewpoint.

"Fu, faa――!"

So he runs through the darkness.

That light will come if he stops.

He will vanish without a trace if he turns around.

There's no time to pause.

He puts more weight on his life than on the fact that he has lost his Servant or the fact the he isn't a Master any more.

"Ha――damn, damndamndamndamn...!

What was that about her Noble Phantasm being invincible...! That woman, all talk, how could she trick me...! You were defeated because you were too confident, you idiot...!"

But those were Matou Shinji's orders.

Not to kill them quickly.

Ignoring Rider's advice that they should kill them with one blow if they use the Noble Phantasm, he chose to corner Saber.

"Ha――ah, hya...!?

Another tumble.

Even though he's almost out of this darkness, he hits a huge wall.

"...! Damn, don't put a wall somewhere like this...!"

He punches it in anger.

"――Huh?"

An unlikely sound is made.

Matou Shinji looks at what he thought was a wall, and at his arm bent up like a puzzle ring, and...

"―――――"

...Even forgets to scream because of fear.

"You can't do that, mister maggot of Makiri. There's no running away for a loser."

Laughter fills the air.

In the tense darkness, the silver hair of a white girl appears.

"Ma――――"

The moment of recognition.

The instant he realizes what's in front of him, Matou Shinji is terminated.

I run through the dark hallway.

I can't see, but I'm able to follow Shinji.

Because there're no other sounds.

Shinji's footsteps echo through the hallway, so it's easy to follow him.

"...? His footsteps stopped?"

It's a sudden change.

The sound I was hearing was nearby, and there's still some distance to the elevator.

As far as I remember, there's no reason for Shinji to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"...Shinji?"

I walk quietly and advance with caution.

...I see the change quickly.

The spot where Shinji's footsteps died...

In the hallway that was empty on my way to the rooftop, there is a red puddle.

"―――――"

My mind freezes.

Before I can think about what happened here, my body reacts.

―――――I can't be here.

My senses trained by Saber are telling me to go back to the rooftop as fast as possible if I value my life.

"Sorry I'm late. Are you all right, Saber?"

Controlling my nausea, I run towards Saber.

"Huh...?"

Saber doesn't look well at all.

She has sweat on her brow, and her breathing is weak yet irregular as if she has a fever.

"...No way. Hey Saber――what's wrong?"

I call out to her timidly, but she doesn't answer.

...She's unconscious.

"――Sa... ber...?"

I touch her forehead.

"Ow...!"

I automatically pull my hand back.

I-It's unusually hot.

If this is a fever, she's over forty degrees...!

"Saber! Hey, are you all right...!?"

Even when I call out to her, her only reply is heavy breathing.

"―――!"

I don't know what the hell's going on.

I don't know, but I'm sure we can't just stay here like this.

"I'm going to take you home...! If you want to object, do it later...!"

I pick Saber up.

...She's light.

She was light before, but she's lighter now.

No, more than that, she's...

"...She's warm. She's alive."

Saber is still Saber.

I'm angry at myself for hesitating.

...Damn it, so what if she's a hero?

No matter who Saber is, she's here right now and she's warm.

How stupid of me to think there's a wall between us in spite of that.

"――I'm going home right away. Stay still until then, Saber...!"

I run, still holding Saber in my arms.

There's no feeling of victory.

All I feel is Saber in my arms, breathing painfully.

Scene 06 Edit

――I can't leave Saber alone.

Rider is gone, and the book that holds Shinji's Command Spells has burned.

Shinji doesn't have a Servant anymore, and he has lost his Command Spells as well.

I can call the match settled.

So the priority right now is Saber...!

"Saber...!"

I run to her.

The golden sword isn't in her hands anymore.

It has disappeared and only Saber herself remains, but――

"Huh...?"

Saber doesn't look well at all.

She has sweat on her brow, and her breathing is weak yet irregular as if she has a fever.

"...No way. Hey Saber――what's wrong?"

I call out to her timidly, but she doesn't answer.

...She's unconscious.

"――Sa... ber...?"

I touch her forehead.

"Ow...!"

I automatically pull my hand back.

I-It's unusually hot.

If this is a fever, she's over forty degrees...!

"Saber! Hey, are you all right...!?"

Even when I call out to her, her only reply is heavy breathing.

"―――!"

I don't know what the hell's going on.

I don't know, but I'm sure we can't just stay here like this.

"I'm going to take you home...! If you want to object, do it later...!"

I pick Saber up.

...She's light.

She was light before, but she's lighter now.

No, more than that, she's...

"...She's warm. She's alive."

Saber is still Saber.

I'm angry at myself for hesitating.

...Damn it, so what if she's a hero?

No matter who Saber is, she's here right now and she's warm.

How stupid of me to think there's a wall between us in spite of that.

"――I'm going home right away. Stay still until then, Saber...!"

I run, still holding Saber in my arms.

There's no feeling of victory.

All I feel is Saber in my arms, breathing painfully.

Scene 07 Edit

"I'm done.

I let her sleep in the Japanese-style room, but I don't think she'll wake up any time soon."

"...Sorry, you really helped me out.

There's nothing I could have done to treat Saber."

"...Well, I just removed her armor and helped her relax, so you don't need to thank me. Saber won't get well, and I haven't done anything."

...But still, having Tohsaka around helped.

She was the one that yelled at me when I came home in a panic about what to do.

She worked out Saber's situation and advised me to take her armor off and let her sleep.

It's been an hour since then.

Somehow communicating with the unconscious Saber, Tohsaka took her armor off.

"So, what happened?

I thought you went out looking for Shinji, and Saber was like that. I can tell that something happened, but can you explain the details?"

"――"

I hesitate.

...Saber's Noble Phantasm.

I should avoid revealing her true name.

It's not something I can reveal by my judgment alone...

"...Rider was defeated. Shinji retired, losing his Command Spell. But Saber used her Noble Phantasm and collapsed after using it."

"...Hmm. Saber's Noble Phantasm, huh...?"

Tohsaka falls into a meaningful silence.

She's Tohsaka, so she should be able to tell that it was no ordinary matter.

"Well, I won't ask you for details. You guys are in no condition for that sort of a thing."

"...? What do you mean we're in no condition?"

"It's just like I said. ...You should know vaguely by now that Saber will disappear like this."

"What――?"

Calmly.

Tohsaka mentions the result I have avoided thinking about.

"...Disappear... you mean, Saber will disappear?"

"Of course. Saber's magical energy is almost empty. I don't know what kind of a Noble Phantasm Saber used, but it must have consumed a lot of magical energy.

Saber has used up most of the magical energy in her.[l]

She's in pain because she's trying to keep herself from disappearing."

"She's going to disappear because she doesn't have magical energy...? Are you saying she's going to disappear even though she wasn't injured?"

"Yes. Depletion of magical energy is a more serious problem than external damage for a Servant.

It's the magical energy that gives the spiritual Servants form. She will just disappear if it runs out."

"...Well, Masters transmit their magical energy to their Servant so that doesn't happen, but you can't do that, right?

So Saber has to fight using her own magical energy. It's over once that runs out. I told you this right at the beginning."

――That's...

...Certainly what Saber told me.

"――But she was fine until now. Saber said she'll be all right if she slept――"

"That was because Saber's magical energy capacity was extraordinary.

...Yeah, Saber certainly has some magical energy left in her.

I think she should be able to recover enough magical energy to preserve herself."

"But that's it. Saber will end up fighting in the situation she's in right now.

It would be absurd to use the Noble Phantasm that put her in this state to begin with. Saber will definitely disappear if she uses it again."

"...She'll disappear if she uses her Noble Phantasm again..."

No, first of all, I can't let her fight in this state.

I don't want to see her slumped over in pain again.

"Do you understand now? There are only two ways to heal a Servant who ran out of magical energy.

To have the Master replenish the magical energy, or to have the Servant collect magical energy herself."

...To have a Servant collect magical energy herself.

...That would mean killing innocent people like Rider did.

"...That's impossible. Saber won't do that. She said herself that she wouldn't do such a thing."

"I would think so. Saber would probably choose to disappear if she had to sacrifice innocent people.

So there's only one other possibility. If you don't want Saber to disappear, you'll have to offer her your magical energy."

"That's――something I would have done already if I could.

But I don't know any way to give Saber magical energy. Unfortunately, I can't do everything like you can."

"...Of course. We wouldn't make it even if I taught you how to share magical energy. It would take you about a year to learn since you're not suitable as a magus, and you wouldn't be able to use it even if you learned it.

...Well, a path should have been connected at the summoning, so there might be other measures――"

Tohsaka ponders.

But it's only for a moment.

Tohsaka looks at me with an expression suppressing her emotions.

"Look. If you want to save Saber, all you can do is to make her attack people and absorb their souls.

I think you already know this."

"―――――"

That's the most realistic measure.

But that means――

"Saber will of course object to it.

But if you let things be, Saber will disappear and you will be targeted by the other Masters."

"―――――"

Saber will disappear...?

I can't even imagine such a thing.

I still feel her body heat in my hands which were carrying her.

"Then there's only one answer.

――Use your Command Spell, Emiya-kun. You should be able to avoid the worst case scenario with that."

That means...

...Ordering Saber to kill innocent people.

"―――――"

I can't say anything.

I resent what Tohsaka is saying, but at the same time, another part of me recognizes that this is the only solution.

"I'll let you decide. Saber will calm down if she sleeps, but her limit is still near.

If you're going to make a decision, make one by the next time we get attacked."

Tohsaka leaves the living room.

...I can't even look up... I can only listen to Tohsaka's departing footsteps.

Scene 09 Edit

Leaving Tohsaka at home, I leave with Saber.

It's seven thirty in the morning.

The hill is really quiet.

Students usually go to school at this time, but not many people are around today.

"I hear the school has closed down temporarily.

Even though nobody died, most of the students apparently cannot stand up yet."

"...It's like severe malnutrition, so it should take a few days before they'll be able to move again."

But those are the lucky ones.

Transformation of the skin, necrosis of the tips of the limbs...

I hear there were even students on the verge of blindness.

"...I hear Taiga was taken to the hospital as well. Is it all right not to go visit her, Shirou?"

"Yeah, they said Fuji-Nee's just fatigued. They told me not to worry about it and to study at home."

I called the Fujimura house and checked on Fuji-Nee's state before I left the house.

I would like to go visit her, but I should hold off on that for now.

"Then you are concentrating on the search? That is fine, but do you have any guesses?

I am able to feel the presence of Servants, but that is only possible if I am near them. I believe it will be difficult to find them without some sort of a clue."

"Yeah. If Shinji was hiding and not doing anything, it would be difficult to find him. But considering his personality, I don't think he'll stay quiet after that incident yesterday."

Shinji's not the type to stop when he's beaten.

He's the kind of guy that'll take revenge.

"...Then you are saying Rider's Master will be constructing another boundary field...?"

"No doubt. Like me, he can't provide magical energy for his Servant. If he wants revenge on us, he'll have to collect magical energy first.

So it shouldn't be that difficult to find him."

"――So we will not be looking for Rider's Master, but for the boundary field?"

"Yeah. Even if we can't perceive the Master, we can sense the boundary field if we get near it. And that will tell us about possible locations as well.

We just need to look for large buildings where lots of people gather."

"I am surprised. You are thinking pretty well, Shirou."

"Hey now. It's not like I'm not thinking, you know? I wouldn't say something like that if I wasn't confident about finding them."

...Yes, I'm confident.

There's the matter of the boundary field, but there's more meaning in us walking around.

Just as I can't leave Shinji alone, I bet Shinji doesn't intend to let us go either.

Just to be sure, we go to Shinji's house.

I have Saber check for the presence of Rider.

The result is negative.

...Well, he's not the kind of guy that would be resting at home.

"Let's go. If Shinji's going to construct a boundary field, it'll be in Shinto, and not over here. Let's go to each of the office buildings."

Calling out to Saber, I leave the Matou house.

"Is this all right, Shirou? This is Sakura's house.

Do you not want to talk to her since you are here? I believe we have time for that."

"―――――"

I'm certainly worried about Sakura.

According to Tohsaka, Sakura was just weakened. Fortunately, she didn't have any external wounds.

But if I can, I want to see her and take care of her since she has always taken care of me.

But――

"I don't think I will. I can't get her involved in this war by going to see her before things are over."

...And most of all.

I can't go and see Sakura if I am to fight Sakura's brother soon.

If the worst comes to the worst and I have to kill Shinji, I'll never be able to face her.

...So I shouldn't leave any lingering affections.

I think that's the best course I can take, and I also believe it is for Sakura's best as well――

We go to every building we spot.

We went through all the larger ones first, but there's no findings yet.

"―――――"

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I move my heavy limbs.

Trying to calm my breathing, I stand still for a while and take a deep breath.

"...? Shirou, is there something wron―――――"

As soon as Saber turns to me, she frowns stiffly.

"Shirou, please come this way."

"Eh... hold on, that way's to the park. There are still some buildings we haven't checked out over this way――"

"Please wait on that matter. This takes priority right now."

Something must have caught her attention.

She speaks strictly and pulls me towards the park.

"Hold on Saber...! What are we doing, coming here? There's nothing here. Even you should know that!"

"It's fine, so please sit down on that bench. I will listen to you later."

"Hm――"

Stared down by Saber, I reluctantly sit down on the bench.

And then――

I almost faint.

"Hu――h?"

I hold my face with one hand.

My forehead is sweaty, and my breath is out of control even though I'm sitting down.

...Hold on.

Why am I sweating in the middle of winter?

"...That's strange. Was I this tired?"

As soon as I ask myself that, I finally realize the state of my body.

I'm not tired.

This is just my unhealed wound aching.

"――!"

...Ridiculous. No matter how deep the breaths I take are, I can't catch my breath.

My body is heavy and my legs refuse to stand up.

"It seems you have finally realized the condition you are in, Shirou."

Saber is angry.

...It's only natural. It does no good when the one who suggested the idea of searching for Shinji is just resting on a bench.

"――Sorry. I'll be able to move again soon, so just wait a bit."

"That is not what I am concerned about.

It seems it is useless to say anything to you."

"――?"

I understand that Saber is angry.

I understand, but I don't quite get what she's so angry about.

"Hey, Saber. You have to be clearer, or I won't get what you want to say."

"There is no need to tell you if you do not understand.

Please just rest there, Shirou.

I will keep you company if you do not wish to rest alone."

Saying that, Saber sits next to me.

"Huh――?"

The bench isn't that large.

Saber is sitting so close to me that I could touch her shoulder if I leaned over a bit.

"Hey――no, hold on Saber.

We don't have time to rest. We didn't come here to play, we――"

"We did not come here to play. Resting is part of the battle. If you have any complaints, please tell me after you catch that breath of yours."

"Uh... you say catch my breath, but..."

It's true that my body is tired and I can't breathe properly, but if you're this close, my heart starts jumping and――

"Shirou, are you listening to me? You have been pushing your body all this time, so please relax and calm down for now. Your body will not rest if you are not calm."

"Well, so..."

If she wants me calm, why doesn't she get away from me?

I don't know what Saber thinks, but for me, she's a girl of around my age.

Well, she's actually younger, but she's a girl nonetheless.

...And on top of that, she's unrealistically beautiful.

I don't know what kind of a guy would be able to calm down with her next to him.

"...Shirou? Is it just me or do you look more pale?"

"T-That's not true...! I'm not disturbed at all!"

"...Well, that is good... but it seems you should lie down. Perhaps there is some place to rest around here――"

Saber looks around.

...Hey.

Why is there a guy using his lover's thighs as a pillow in this desolate park?

"..."

And.

It seems Saber is looking at the couple and thinking.

"Shirou. If you do not feel well, please lie down――"

"I'm fine! I'll calm down if I stay still, so don't worry too much! You don't have to worry, so ignore me for a while!"

Looking away from Saber, I close my eyes so I won't see her.

"..."

...Calm down.

Try to ignore Saber, who is sitting next to me. All I have to do now is to keep on breathing deeply and――

The fire died down after one night.

The red fiery walls were gone.

There was a burnt field all around me, and the blackened woods were smoldering with the sounds of sparking.

As I lay there, I think that it sounds like a small firework.

The sky starts to cloud up.

It would rain soon, and the fire should soon stop.

I was looking up blankly at the sky with a body that was even having difficulty breathing.

There are only burned corpses around me.

I have burns all over my body and there's a bad burn across my chest.

My open chest.

I feel like I could grab my heart if I put my fingers into the inflamed chest.

――Oh yeah, now that I think about it.

I didn't fall because I was tired.

My numb body wasn't kind enough to be able to rest just because it was tired.

I fell, because...

I think my wounds made me unable to move my arms or legs.

So I was manly and did not panic.

I knew I would not be saved, and I wasn't scared because everyone around me had died the same way.

I just looked up at the clouding sky and watched myself as I grew thinner.

But still...

With my dazed consciousness, I thought to seek help as long as I was alive and I reached out my hands――

...Wait, something's weird.

I shouldn't remember a burning feeling in my chest.

"―――――"

I wake up suddenly.

I open my shirt and check my body.

"――Yeah. There's no scar at all."

There's no scar on my chest.

I almost died because of lack of oxygen from the burn after all, and I didn't have any fatal wounds.

If I had taken something like that, I bet even Kiritsugu wouldn't have been able to save me.

No, more importantly――

"Whoa, it's night already...!? Was I asleep, Saber!?"

"Yes. You seemed to be sleeping deeply, so I did not wake you up. It seems the result is worth it. You look much better than before."

Saber is right next to me and answers as if nothing has happened.

"...You're mean. Even if it was bad for me, you should have woken me up. I told you we don't have time to be resting."

"Resting is a necessary action. And you were only sleeping for an hour, so there should be no problem."

"Hm, that's only in hindsight opinion. What were you going to do if I didn't wake up?"

"Let me see, it would not have been too different. The day has ended, and it was starting to get cold, so I was about to wake you up."

Saber answers simply.

...This is no good. No matter how I think about it, she's right in this case.

"...Well, I certainly do feel much better."

I get up from the bench and start to walk through the field.

There's no trace in the field of what came before.

No trace of when it used to be a residential district, nor any trace of when it was that red burning world.

It kind of irritates me that in spite of that, I saw that afterimage just by sleeping here.

"Shirou...? Is there a problem...?"

"Oh, no. I just thought we should have rested somewhere else if we were going to rest. There are too many bad memories here."

"Bad memories...? Do you have some connection to this place?"

"Huh...? Oh, I must've not told you yet. I used to live here. It's ten years ago, though. But there was a big fire and both my parents and my house burned up. I was saved by Kiritsugu and became his foster child."

"What...? Then you are..."

"Yeah, that means I'm not Kiritsugu's child. And I guess I'm not completely unrelated to the Holy Grail War either.

I heard that this place was the final battleground in the last war. The one person who survived it became a Master, so I guess you could call it kind of ironic."

I walk through the field.

It's been ten years since that happened, but it seems this ground isn't fertile at all.

...Maybe the regret of the dying people has seeped into this land.

"Shirou. Is that why you seek to prevent any victims?

Since you are a victim of the Holy Grail War, you do not want another victim like yourself...?"

"Eh――well, that's..."

Now that she mentions it, maybe that's logical.

But strangely, I've never thought about it that way.

"...I don't know. What you say is true, but I think it's simpler than that.

I was just happy when Kiritsugu saved me here ten years ago. There was nothing else, so maybe I admired him and wanted to be like him."

That's right, I was just happy at that time.

I can't put into words the emotion I felt when my request for help was granted.

But at the same time.

The happier I was, the guiltier I felt.

"But I didn't feel at ease because I was the only one saved. I was saved by my father, but no one else was saved and ended up like this."

Everyone wished for help, and I was the only one who received it.

Only I was saved,

And I was saved with the sacrifice of everyone else.

So――Emiya Shirou must take responsibility for it.

"But there's no way to take back something that's already happened.

If I want retribution for those that died, I should prevent what is to come.

I won't allow a disaster like the one ten years ago to repeat itself. I couldn't face the victims if that happens.

Well, I think my motive is something like that."

More importantly, we should continue searching for Shinji.

I feel better, so we should go to the buildings we haven't searched yet.

And there'll be fewer people around at night.

If Shinji wants to attack us, now would be a perfect time.

If we are going to make ourselves a decoy, the real deal starts now.

"Let's go, Saber. Let's go back to the office district for now."

"..."

"Saber...? Did you forget something?"

"No, I just remembered what happened this morning.

When I said we should go and look for Rider's Master after you healed your wounds, you told me the order of importance was wrong."

"...?"

Hm... maybe I said that, but I don't remember the details.

"You said the same thing yesterday. I have felt it for a while, but I became confident about it then...

That you have no intention of saving yourself."

As if...

...Even stating that fact is a crime, she stares at me and declares so.

"You are putting others ahead of yourself. That is admirable, but you will regret it someday if you continue like that.

...You should value yourself more, Shirou."

Saber walks past me.

"Let us go. We are certainly putting a burden on you by being here."

Saber starts to walk towards the office district.

I try to call out to her, but I can't in the end.

"――What..."

"...Are you saying"... those words die in my throat.

It can't be that I don't intend to save myself.

It can't be true, but――for some reason, I cannot refute her words.

Scene 10 Edit

Osu! This is Tiger Dojo, the place of relaxation and refreshment that helps those suffering from unreasonable death!

...Liz.

Kyaaaaaa! Who are you!? I didn't call for a maid!

Bring my senior student!

...No, Ilya is resting. She seems to be depressed at the moment.

Hmmm. How unreasonable. Killing at your own convenience and being depressed at your own convenience...

But that's good. I want to go to the gorgeous castle as well-nya.

Well, putting that aside.

Who are you? You're drawn differently from us.

...Leysritt. A friend of Ilya's. I'm her substitute today.

Oh. Ilya-chan had friends, huh?

So what kind of relationship do you have with her? Are you her slave?

...Well... it's like I look after her.

Guh. I knew the kid was from a rich family, but she's this rich?

Then is she off having a fun time with Shirou on her canopy bed right now?

...There was an event CG like that at one point. ...But I heard it was taken away due to special circumstances.

What? Did it happen to be ero-ero!?

...Yes, ero-ero.

Daaa! Onee-chan won't permit such a thing!

Geez! Anyways, this bad end is the result of Shirou being a coward!

Go back to the previous choice and see through the whole battle!

...Yes. I don't think Ilya is happy about this result.

Oh. I thought you were blunt, but it seems you're pretty understanding. Good, I shall give you a Tiger Stamp!

...Oh, Tiger... Thank you.

No, no, you're danke welcome.

See ya. Let's meet in a better dead end next time!


	14. DragonSlay

Definitely Not BL Wiki

On the Wiki

Wiki Activity

Random page

Videos

Images

Wiki Content

Community

Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes

FSN Fate Day 11 (EN)

101PAGES ON

THIS WIKI Edit Comments0

Contents[show]

Scene 00 Edit

Arturia.

The girl who had just finished her rite of passage would be known by that name from that day on.

It was a time of chaos and war.

It began with the demise of an empire.

An empire believed to be indestructible was only awaiting its destruction at the hands of invading barbarians.

To prepare for the war against these barbarians, the empire deprived this island country of any military forces.

That was the beginning.

Once her country lost the empire's protection, it could not escape becoming independent and it broke into smaller countries in no time.

The barbarian invasions.

Self-destructive strife between clans.

A long period of war, that would later be called "the Dark Ages".

She was born into this period as the heir to the throne.

It was a long period of chaos.

The king believed the magus's prophecy and yearned for the birth of his appointed successor.

But the child that was born was not the one the king desired.

The child was not a boy.

Even if the child was fated to become a king, he could not make a child that was not a boy his successor.

The girl was entrusted to the king's vassals and was raised as a child of a mere knight.

The king fell into despair, but the magus was delighted.

The sex of the one who would become king had never mattered.

He was confident that the fact of the girl being separated from the castle until the day of the prophecy was proof that she would become king.

The girl grew up as the successor under the simple and wise old knight.

The old knight did not really believe the magus's prophecy.

He just felt the same air from the girl as he did from his king, so he felt that he must raise her as a knight, and he wished her to grow.

But the knight did not even have to wish for such a thing, as the girl trained day after day to become stronger than anyone.

If only a king can save a ruined country headed for death...

The girl swore to bear a sword for that reason alone, without ever being told so.

So, the day of the prophecy arrived.

Knights and lords from around the country gathered to be selected as the king.

Every one of them expected the selection to be through jousting if the most superior one was to become a king.

But the only thing prepared at the place of selection was a naked sword stuck in a stone.

On the hilt of the sword was a golden inscription.

"Whosoe'er pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise King born of England―――"

Many knights grabbed the sword, following that command.

But no one was able to pull the sword out, and the knights began the expected method of selection by jousting.

As the girl was only an apprentice, she was not qualified to joust.

The girl neared the deserted stone of selection and reached out for the sword without hesitation.

"No, no. You should think things through before you take that."

When she turned around, before her was the most feared magus in the country.

The magus said...

That she would no longer be human once she took ahold of the sword.

The girl only responded with a nod.

Becoming a king means no longer being human.

She was prepared for that ever since she was born.

In short, a king is someone who kills everyone to protect everyone.

The young girl thought about it every night and shuddered until morning came.

No day passed that she did not fear that fact.

But the girl said that it would end this day.

The sword was pulled out as if it were only natural to do so, and the place was filled with light.

―――In that instant, she became something not human.

The king's gender does not matter.

No one will care about the king's appearance or even notice it if the king acts like a king.

Even if anybody noticed that the king was female, there would be no problem if she was a good king.

Perhaps because of the sword's magic, the girl's growth stopped at that time as well.

Many knights feared it as ominous, but most of them praised their master's immortality as divine.

―――And thus.

The time of the king who would become a legend started.

The battles of the new king were indeed the acts of a god of war.

The king always led from the front.

No enemies could stand in her way.

Arturia, the god of war.

There was no defeat for a body admired as a dragon in human form.

For ten years and twelve battles, she knew only victory.

Those were the days she ran through as the king.

She never turned back and was never disgraced.

She was raised as the king and fulfilled her obligations as the king.

Is that why I saw such a figure?

Her soul must still be on the battlefield.

Before daybreak.

Resting her body in the wind under the indigo blue sky, she just gazes into the distance.

The sky is high, and the clouds are flowing fast.

Under the clear air, she is looking at the great army she must face with her sword in hand.

―――That figure is burned in and will not go away.

She and her sword are one.

The sword from the stone that chose the king.

I think the brilliance of the sword that selected her fate is also her brilliance.

But I wonder in the dream.

That sword is different from the one she had.

It is similar, but different.

The one she used last night is different from this sword.

...So.

How did she lose such a fine sword...?

When I wake up, I'm in my room.

It's light outside.

I guess I fell asleep after coming back to my room, unable to make a decision.

"...That... dream..."

It was a strange dream.

Events I shouldn't know about, things I don't know about Saber.

Is it possible for me to dream about them?

"...But that sword was certainly different from the one Saber had..."

I vaguely think.

Saber's true identity that was hidden.

...To be honest, I still can't accept who she is.

Saber is just Saber.

I can't change my attitude just because I know who she was before, and I don't think Saber would want that either.

"...But it suited her."

The sword from yesterday suited her, but the sword in my dream also suited her.

No, you could say I was fascinated.

With yesterday's sword and the sword in my dream... it seems I fall for swords easily.

I also thought Lancer's lance was beautiful when I saw it, but my interest in swords is exceptional.

It seems Emiya Shirou is easily attracted to swords.

"Well... it's not like that only just started."

I take a deep breath and reach up to my sweaty face.

"...But it sure is hot."

I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

Even though it's winter, my body is burning.

It feels like my blood is getting hotter, and I feel restless.

"...I wonder why... ever since I saw Saber's sword..."

...My body has been strangely hot.

The hand that bears the Command Spell is hot as if it's holding a pocket heater.

"...It's like that time Tohsaka made me swallow that jewel... like it's itchy, or it makes me want to run around."

I take a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"...I guess Saber's still asleep..."

Saber has not woken up even once since last night.

But it still seems she's getting better.

Her breathing is calm now and there's no sign she is gasping in pain.

Saber is sleeping peacefully.

This is an everyday morning scene.

"―――Maybe if..."

If I let her sleep like this, she might get back to normal.

Then there'll be no need to have her kill people.

Then, just like now, Saber will be with me and――

"――How selfish of me――!"

I hit the wall.

I'm so weak it makes me sick.

"――It's my fault Saber's in this state.

Who am I to say――"

...I get up, trying not to make a sound.

I don't know when Saber will wake up.

But I have to make a decision before she does.

Tohsaka must still be asleep.

There's no energy in the house, and it feels like it's abandoned.

No, I'm just depressed.

I can't decide, so I'm wandering around in a gray state, and that causes the world to be vague.

"...?"

I hear something cut through the air.

"Again... it's from the yard, but that――

I remember that sound.

...Yeah.

I don't feel like cooking breakfast right now, so I'll take a walk and check it out.

It's much colder than usual outside.

It must be really cold if my burning body feels it.

It's so cold that it might snow.

"...It's from the shed area."

The sound is coming periodically.

I cross the yard, breathing out white puffs.

He's there in front of the shed.

...I guess I kind of knew he would be here, so I wasn't surprised.

He must have been shooting arrows until now.

He lowers his bow in displeasure as soon as he sees me.

"That's dangerous. Don't shoot bows in someone else's house. What are you going to do if you hit someone?"

"I would not have to do anything as I am not using any arrows. One cannot be hit by something that is not fired."

"..."

He doesn't need to tell me that.

The sound was Archer's bow string cutting through the air.

I don't know why, but Archer isn't using any arrows, but only pulling his bow.

"...That's a good bow. I wasn't convinced until now, but you really are an Archer."

"Well. I'm not an archer like the ones you know, so I would not be able to answer you even if you asked me about archery.

Your arrows are shot to target yourself, while my arrows are shot to hit an enemy. The archer you have in mind must be the kind that respects manners and politeness."

He curls his lips offensively.

As I thought, I can't get along with him.

"I don't intend to ask you about archery.

I was just wondering what you were doing."

"As you can see, I am merely checking my condition.

The wound Saber gave me has healed. I cannot stay on watch forever."

"――――"

...I see.

He's healed now. Then that means Tohsaka should return to the war.

I turn away.

Since Tohsaka and Archer are rejoining the battle, I must make a decision.

I have to think seriously somewhere I can be alone.

"―――There is a concept called 'follow-through'."

"Huh?"

"The time you have after you take your shot.

I believe that is the only thing common to your archery and mine."

"...What? You don't have to tell me about the eight stages of shooting."

"Just listen. They say the body stays there naturally after you shoot a bow. I heard that you call it follow-through."

"..."

Certainly, there are eight movements in archery called the eight stages of shooting.

The last one, the follow through, is the state that comes after shooting an arrow, but――

"...Yeah. So what about it?"

"I am talking about your mental preparation. Follow through is not intended to ascertain if the arrow has hit the target.

An arrow has hit the target even before it is released. The archer lets the arrow go according to that image.

So there is no need to check if the arrow has hit or not.

Because if you think the arrow will hit, it will hit the target, and if you do not, the arrow will not hit."

"――That's not true. There are shots that won't hit no matter how much you think they will. Everyone would hit the target every time if all you have to do is to think about hitting it."

"Is that so? Well, you hit the target every time."

"What――"

His statement makes my heart jump.

That's certainly――

"Well, I do not care about that. There is only one thing I want to tell you. Follow through is not intended to ascertain if you have hit the target or not. What happens to the released arrow is obvious.

So follow through is a preparation to accept that result, is it not?"

"――I know. So you're saying I should be able to see through this thing until the end, right?"

"Exactly. I heard about Saber's situation. You should have known from the beginning that she would end up like this. She will disappear in time if she fights without a magical energy supply.

That fact was already determined. So――"

...All that's left is to accept the result.

Is he saying that no matter what happens to Saber because of my decisions, all I can do is see through what happens?

"―――――"

I turn my back to Archer.

I will leave this guy once and for all.

"...Oh, and one more thing. I will tell you since you don't seem to know."

I hear a voice behind me.

"Saber should have known she would disappear if she used her Noble Phantasm. She probably did not intend to use her Noble Phantasm until the very end."

The usual offensive tone isn't present in his voice.

"There is only one reason she used her Noble Phantasm in spite of that.

She chose to protect you over her own existence.

Never forget that."

His voice holds only honest sincerity.

Scene 01 Edit

"..."

I don't know how serious Ilya is.

I'm sure it's just a metaphor or something when she tells me to be her Servant, and even if I did become her familiar, nothing would change.

I won't be of any use, and Ilya already has Berserker.

Ilya shouldn't need a crappy magus like myself.

"Now answer.

Will you be with me...?"

Ilya's voice is full of expectation.

I...

"...All right. I'll be your familiar."

...Answer with a lie as a temporary measure.

"Yes...! Great! Now, we'll be together forever, Onii-chan!"

"Wha...?"

She must be really happy as she is jumping around in joy.

"..."

...My heart's in pain.

I convinced myself that I could not help it since I'm a captive, and I deceived Ilya.

Seeing her this happy makes me feel sorry, and makes me feel like I could listen to her selfishness a bit――

"Huh――?"

I feel dizzy.

It feels like an invisible weight is resting on my back.

"Ilya."

I call out to Ilya, driven by the unknown uneasiness.

"Hm, what Shirou? Oh, I'll take off your ropes right away."

"...That's not it, but――I feel a bit sick."

I feel like I'm about to throw up, so I desperately adjust my breathing.

"What? You don't feel well, your body's heavy, and you can't help feeling uneasy?"

――That smile.

Looking at that cruel smile that knows everything about me...

"――Ilya."

"Yeah, I know everything about you now. Because you made a contract with me.

You can't hide anything from me now."

"――!"

This is bad.

Directed by the unknown uneasiness different from the former direct uneasiness, I stand up.

But my body won't move.

It's not bound by Ilya's magical energy.

My body doesn't move at my will...!?

"Ilya, what have you...!?

"It's you yourself that did it. You feel sick because you lied to me. You're so kind that you hurt yourself."

"...But yeah. You didn't put too much feeling in your answer, so I'll ask you again.

Onii-chan, you will be mine, right?"

"Ah――"

The weight on my back digs through my skin and permeates inside me.

"Come on, admit it, Shirou. Your soul is mine now."

"Ah―――gah...!"

I gasp.

My mouth opens by itself and my tongue repeats the words without thought.

"All... right――I'll be... your... familiar――"

"Yes. I have accepted Emiya Shirou, in the name of Ilyasviel.

Fufu. I've seized your soul now."

"――Ilya."

I have to get up, tear off this rope, and run away as fast as I can.

Even if Ilya gets in the way, I can push her to the side.

Things will get out of hand if I don't.

Yes, things will get out of hand, so why――

"My body won't move..."

My limbs won't respond as if telling me I'm not their master.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, Shirou. It's just that all the commands to your body are shut out right now.

I'll make that body something that'll hold your soul, and I'll quickly make you a new body.

Human bodies are fragile, so I'm going to transfer your mind into something that won't matter if it breaks."

"Oh, but I guess you don't understand what I'm saying, huh?

Hmm, I guess you won't understand even if I explain, and it's more about getting used to it than learning about it.

"Sella, Leysritt. I'm going to start the Apport right now, so bring me a suitable doll."

"―――――"

I can't even talk now.

Even though I'm here, I feel like I'm watching it all through a screen.

"Here you go, Ojou-sama. I hear you are going to perform the Apport..."

"Yes. I really don't want to wear it, but I'll use the heavenly garment since I don't want to fail no matter what. Liz, can you get it ready?"

"...It is done. But is this all right, Ilya...?"

"W-What? Are you going to tell me what to do even though you're a failure, Leysritt!? S-Shirou agreed, so I can make him my familiar...!"

"No, you are not mistaken.

You are saying too much, Leysritt. We do not care what happens to such a human. No, since he is able to feel her miracle, it should be an honor for him."

"...Sella, you indulge Ilya too much. Do you realize that has the opposite effect...?"

"Leysritt! Do not speak of Ojou-sama like that...! Ilyasviel-sama is the successor of Einzbern's miracle. She is different from failures like us."

"...Sigh. Ilya, let's start. Sella is really annoying."

"Leysritt!"

"――"

Of the two servants, the calm one approaches me.

Liz――the one called Leysritt...

"...Sorry. You won't be able to go back into this container anymore."

...Blanks my vision as if turning off a switch.

"Oh, Ojou-sama. It seems someone has trespassed in the forest. What should we do? Should we send Berserker?"

I hear their voices.

...That's strange.

My mind isn't connected to my limbs and my senses are already gone.

If I'm not connected to my body, what is listening to their voices?

"Of course not. They came a long way to come here, so it's impolite unless we welcome them properly. You two hide yourselves with Berserker.

I will have Rin and Saber see that Shirou has become mine. After that, I'll let Berserker do what he wants."

...She giggles.

I don't have any senses, but I feel like my arm has been grabbed.

――I start to pass out.

I don't know what will happen to me in a few minutes, but――I can understand that my fight has already ended...

Scene 02 Edit

――I don't even need to think about it.

And I can only take so much.

Why does everyone think that Saber is disappearing?

Saber won't disappear, and I'm going to fight with her until the very end.

I can't undermine that oath with something like this.

"...Ilya, I can't do what you're telling me. I have Saber. As long as I have Saber, I will only fight as a Master."

"―――――"

I hear her gasp.

Her red eyes open for an instant like rigor mortis.

"...I see. You're going to betray me too, huh?"

Ilya backs away.

The girl looks down at me, not getting upset.

"Fine. If you won't listen to me, I won't listen to you either.

I've let you guys off up to now, but I'm done with that."

Ilya's voice is filled with murderous intent.

I feel an ominous tone to it.

"Wait here. I'll be done right away."

"Hold on...! What are you going to do, Ilya...!?"

"I'm going to go kill Saber and Rin. You'll regret your action a bit if I kill them, right?"

"Wha――? Don't say such a stupid thing...! Saber and Tohsaka have nothing to do with this! I'm saying I can't be with you for my own reasons alone...!"

"Is that so? But I'm going to kill them anyways. You'll be next, Shirou. I don't need you if you're not going to be mine."

She starts to go.

She's serious.

She's going to go kill Saber and Tohsaka.

...And Ilya will probably manage that easily.

"Don't do it, Ilya...! They have nothing to do with this...! I'm the one you captured, so just kill me if you hate me...! There's no reason to kill them...!"

"There is a reason. I can't let other Masters live. That's the Holy Grail War, right?"

"Idiot, don't say you're going to kill people that easily...! It doesn't suit you. You're still a child, so you can't do such things...!"

After looking at me in amazement...

"Too bad. I've already killed a Master, Onii-chan."

Ilya says so with a cheerful face.

"It was only yesterday though. It was unexpected in a way, since I thought you were going to kill him."

"Wha――?"

At that moment.

To my surprise, I clearly understand what she's taking about.

...Ilya said she was in that building last night.

So...

Wasn't the Master fleeing in front of her the perfect prey?

"Ilya――you..."

"I'm sorry. I did it because you didn't. I don't like snatching things, though."

She doesn't sound guilty at all.

For Ilya, it must have been nothing at all.

"―――――"

...That makes me realize.

No, I should have known the last time I met her.

This girl has no sense of good and evil.

If the girl laughing innocently is Ilya, the girl laughing mercilessly is also Ilya.

...It's not like a devil and an angel are in her at the same time.

It's just that Ilya is a devil called an angel――

"Then, I'm off.

It'll be your turn when I come back, so try your best to escape."

"But a bird is a bird because it can't escape from the cage.

I don't think you'll be able to escape from this cage."

...Ilya leaves the room.

What she says is true.

As she doesn't understand threats or haggling, everything she says is true.

So I can't stay here forever.

I have to escape and meet up with Saber before Ilya attacks her.

"Kuh――damn...!"

I shake my body and try to loosen the ropes.

She really must think I can't escape as there's no one in the room.

I can get out of these ropes by myself if there's no one keeping watch, but――

"――Damn, my body... is still――"

Not working well enough.

Even though I can move, my limbs are heavy as steel and just moving them will run me out of breath.

"... Ilya... she must have anticipated this. That's why she said I won't be able to get away..."

...Certainly, I can't move.

Even if I can get the rope off, I won't be able to escape if my body won't move to my satisfaction.

"...It's not because I'm tired... Oh yeah, I can't move because I saw Ilya's eyes..."

It must be what they call the Mystic Eyes.

They say a superior magus is able to intervene magically with a target just by looking into their eyes.

A common form of Mystic Eyes is "binding", so this must be something like that.

As eyes perceive visual information, their disadvantage is that they are weak against suggestion.

Therefore, a magus usually casts some protection over their eyes to shut out others' magical energy.

"...Who knows what Tohsaka would say if she found out I was bound by suggestion without even casting a spell..."

...Well, they're just Mystic Eyes that are acquired with the use of magic.

But I hear that monsters born with such eyes don't even need to look at the eyes of their target.

These people exhibit their ability just by "looking", but I hear such powers are rare.

So.

Fortunately, it doesn't seem like Ilya's Mystic Eyes are the special kind. This is just an intervention, sending her magical energy into my body.

Then there is a way to dispel myself.

I can't move my body because Ilya's magical energy is invading my nerves.

So, if I remove that magical energy, I will be able to move again.

"――It's simple. If mud has collected, all I have to do is wash it out with water."

Closing my eyes, I concentrate on the inside of my body.

...I don't have the skills to detect or remove someone's magical energy from within me.

But such skills are unnecessary if the magical energy is not rooted in my body.

If Ilya's magical energy is stagnant in my body, all I have to do is channel strong magical energy through me and push it out.

"...Sorry. It's a violent method, but it's all I can do."

I apologize to my body as some consolation.

All I have to do now is my daily routine.

The ritual where I drive in a nerve into my back.

...No, it's not that anymore.

There's no need to make a new one now.

I can just push a switch inside of me.

I don't have to make a Magic Circuit inside me as I just have to switch my nerves into a Magic Circuit.

"Trace, on."

I cast a spell to suggest myself.

Spells do not do anything to the world.

It is only something that one casts on oneself as one intervening with the world.

Words are the best way to make your body transform.

An order that only works on the self to create a divine mystery, a very simple magic called spell.

"――Basic structure, analyzed."

My circulation speeds up.

My blood gains power.

My body turns into a device for pumping magical energy.

...It must be assistance from that jewel Tohsaka made me swallow.

The creation of magical energy that usually takes me an hour now only takes an instant.

"――Composition, analyzed."

...I don't even need to push the switch.

I can just let the magical energy circulate and let my hands go.

...Well.

I say push the switch, but I still haven't figured out where this switch thing is.

――The heat goes wild.

Calmly controlling my speeding heartbeat, I let my hands go from the spinning cord.

"Guh...!"

Blood spills out my mouth.

Some vein must have been cut or something must have ripped inside me.

I channeled enough magical energy to wash out the mud inside of me, so it's fortunate if I only ended up coughing up blood. And to add, I don't feel any pain.

"...Maybe I don't feel pain because of that self healing thing..."

It's an abnormality I don't understand, but I'm just happy to have it at times like this.

It's my greatest and only strength for any wounds to heal if they're not fatal.

...What I should be careful of is relying on it.

Because the cause is unknown. If I get myself injured relying on the healing, the healing might go away the next time.

So, I shouldn't rely on such a vague miracle.

"――All right, the rope next."

I loosen the rope.

My wrists are bruised, but my hands weren't tied tightly.

...I don't think it was Ilya that tied me up, but it wasn't tied too tightly.

First of all, Ilya wouldn't be able to carry me here.

Is there someone other than Ilya who isn't too strong?

"...Definitely not Berserker. If he tied me up, my wrists would have been twisted off right then."

I get up from the chair with a stupid remark.

"――!"

...It's good that I can move freely now, but it seems the movement was too violent.

I don't have any wounds, but magical energy is still raging inside of me.

Just moving causes my body to be pummeled from the inside.

...It must be the pain.

Dizziness and nausea assail me, and my limbs are senseless.

I won't be able to get back home before Ilya like this――

"――I'm being too faint-hearted. This is no time to think like that."

I slap my cheeks and start walking.

"...?"

As I start to lean on the wall and head to the door...

I hear a sound on the other side of the wall.

...Footsteps.

A few of them too. These people, approaching while talking, stop in front of the door.

"...A patrol...!? Damn, why do they have to come now...!?"

There's no time to hide.

I should――

Scene 03 Edit

...The one who moves first will win, so I have to fight.

It's too late to hide now, and I don't have time to waste.

I have to get out of here as quickly as possible and go home to Saber.

――The door opens.

Standing with my back to the wall by the door, I ready myself for the patrol entering the room.

"―――――?"

The patrol just opens the door and does not enter the room.

...Hold on.

You can see the chair from the entrance.

Since I'm not tied to the chair anymore, won't they figure out the situation from that――!?

"...!"

This is bad.

If they call for people right now, it'll get harder to escape.

I'll just have to go out myself and beat the patrol――!

I jump from the wall to the door.

――And.

The patrol must have known I was hiding as they enter the room as soon as I jump out.

"Kuh, damn...!"

I can't stop now.

Whoever it is, I'll just beat them and leave the room――!

"Do not move...! I will not take your life if you... huh, Shirou...?"

"―――――"

My body stops dead.

...My mind goes blank.

The person that I must go and save is standing right in front of me.

"S-Saber...? Why are you here?"

"I-I should not even need to tell you why. There is no need for a reason for a Servant to protect her Master. It is only natural to come and save you if you are held captive."

"Um... well, I'm asking you how you knew I was captured.

No, more importantly, why are you here?

This is Ilya's hideout. This is no place for you."

Scene 04 Edit

"――!"

I have no time to think.

I don't have a chance of winning with this body, so I should avoid fighting until I feel better...!

"All right...!"

I cross my arms and try to pretend that I'm tied up.

"...!"

The door opens.

Is it Ilya or someone from the castle?

Anyways, just before the person enters the room, I manage to sit down in the chair and put my arms behind my back――

"――Are you all right, Shirou...!?"

"―――"

I'm stunned.

I seriously wonder if this is just a comfortable illusion.

"You are tied up.

I will untie you, so――"

"Oh, no. The rope isn't tied..."

I stick out my hands to show her.

"...I do not understand. Were you not held captive here...?"

"...Well, um. I managed to free myself and was about to escape. But someone came, so I pretended to still be captured..."

"――I see. You tried to take the enemy's guard down and make your escape more certain."

Saber is impressed.

...Well, I won't tell her that I didn't think about what to do after that.

"Saber, you're Saber, right!? Saber and not an illusion, right...?"

I get up and touch Saber.

"...! S-Shirou, please hold on. If you touch me like that..."

"Yeah, you're real――oh, but why are you here?"

"I-I should not even need to tell you why I am here. There is no need for a reason for a Servant to protect her Master. It is only natural to come and save you if you are held captive."

"Um... well, I'm asking you how you knew I was captured. No, more importantly, why are you here? This is Ilya's hideout. This is no place for you."

Scene 05 Edit

"――!"

I have no time to think.

I don't have a chance of winning with this body, so I should do my best not to be found.

How about that bed for the time being!?

I jump into the bed and hide by pulling the sheets over me.

The sound of the door opening follows.

...Ilya might be back or it might be someone from the castle.

Either way, that someone must be shocked and bewildered at the vanished prisoner and must be looking at the empty chair with blank amazement.

"―――――"

"―――――"

Ha, this is soft and perfect.

The person is standing in speechless shock at this perfect closed door trick, and...

"...What are you playing around for, Shirou?"

And says so in an utterly astonished tone.

"Huh?"

I take my face out of the soft bed.

"I asked you what you were doing there.

I do not want to think this, but do not tell me you intended to hide in there."

"Uh――well, um..."

I climb out of the bed.

"Actually, I was hiding."

I ask her with my eyes whether I was being naive.

"Beyond belief. If I was the enemy, I would cut you in half without mercy."

"Uh, um..."

I'm unable to answer back.

...I think I just showed her something really embarrassing.

"Um, well... Saber, why are you here...?"

"I should not even need to tell you why. There is no need for a reason for a Servant to protect her Master. It is only natural to come and save you if you are held captive."

"Um... well, I'm asking you how you knew I was captured. No, more importantly, why are you here? This is Ilya's hideout. This is no place for you."

Scene 06 Edit

And the battle between the two ends.

They killed and exterminated each other with all their might, and it ended with the annihilation of the red knight.

The gorgeous hall is completely transformed.

The floor is cracked in numerous places.

Many walls have been knocked down.

The stairs have collapsed and the smashed marble has scattered in the wind.

The space has been completely destroyed, leaving no trace of its former beauty.

You could say it has also destroyed time.

Because the remains of the destruction hide what the place looked like just two hours ago.

"――"

In the middle of the destruction stands a suitable sculpture.

It stands over two meters tall, looking like a figure of a man carved out of a large stone.

It does not even need to be said.

It is Ilyasviel's Servant, Berserker.

The giant does not move.

His body is dyed in red and filled with holes.

There is no place on the giant's body that is not wounded.

First, both his legs are almost melted.

Second, there is the mark of a cut on his neck.

Third, his arm is barely hanging from his elbow.

Fourth, he is slashed from his shoulder to his groin.

Fifth, a large amount of blood is gushing out from his chest.

Sixth, his internal organs can be seen at his stomach.

Berserker does not move.

It is only natural.

It is a corpse, no matter how one looks at it.

The battle itself has ended much earlier.

But Berserker's Master has forgotten to act as this result is too surprising and unexpected.

She has to pursue her prey, but she is only looking at this scene in astonishment.

"――I can't believe it. Who was he?"

She murmurs angrily.

The battle that took place here was nothing but humiliation for her.

Her Servant is the most powerful.

There should only be one or two Servants able to match Hercules, the most famous of all the heroic spirits.

But Archer, a heroic spirit of unknown identity, has defeated him.

That red knight has matched Berserker equally and has succeeded in killing Berserker, something no one has been able to do before.

――Such actions cannot be forgiven.

For her, this is like being stabbed in the heart by a bug on the roadside.

The pride of a girl who considers herself the strongest cannot allow her to be cornered by someone who should be stepped on, begging for sympathy.

"Geez, that pisses me off!

Getting defeated six times... you weren't going easy on him, were you!?"

"――――"

The sculpture does not answer.

It might be unable to afford an answer, or perhaps it sees no need for one.

Berserker just stands there and devotes himself to healing his wounds.

...This battle was too strange for him as well.

His "Noble Phantasm" nullifies any attack.

No attack can affect his body unless it is of the highest grade.

So, he rarely takes wounds.

In the age of gods, no one could scratch him after he had accomplished his great deeds.

But still, six times.

Archer delivered a fatal blow six times.

It does not even need to be said that every one of the attacks was by a different method.

Even the greatest attacks cannot be effective on Berserker twice.

...If one seeks strangeness, that is the strange part.

If Archer is a hero with such varied abilities, his true identity should have been clear.

But his true identity still remained unknown even after his body was pulverized.

What was really surprising was his way of being, contradictory to that of a Servant.

"―――――"

...A dim light grows in Berserker's eyes.

If he had been summoned as a normal Servant, he would have grieved that this battle "deserved better".

No matter who he really was, Archer was a rare great enemy.

If he had not been mad, he could have matched sword techniques with Archer to his heart's content and passed a satisfying time.

"...I won't forgive them. I will never forgive them. How could they insult me so...!"

His Master's voice echoes.

With that, the small light of rationality vanishes.

He is only a Berserker now.

His role is to defeat his opponents and to crush them as his Master pleases.

"I can't wait any longer! Have you healed, Berserker!?"

"―――――"

He does not even need to answer.

Wounds that are not fatal will be fully healed within few minutes.

But――restoring everything would take three days.

"I can't wait that long! It's fine, we're going to go kill them right now!"

"―――――"

The giant silently objects.

It is his instinct.

Berserker has an intuition like Saber's when it comes to fighting.

The enemies can certainly be mowed away easily.

But it will be a different story if Servant Saber has recovered enough to use her Noble Phantasm.

Berserker will not yield to a mere holy sword, but there is a small chance.

His instinct tells him that if he is to fight that Servant, he should engage her in perfect condition.

"...What? Five should be enough, right? They are no match for you even without the God Hand.

Or what? Are you going to let them go after they made fun of me so much?"

"..."

"Right? I won't let anyone escape my forest. Yeah, I'll give you Rin and Saber. Kill them or rape them, you can do whatever you want with them."

The girl jumps down from the stairs.

Through the rubble, she walks to the exit without a care for the bloody Berserker.

In that moment.

The girl stops once as if remembering something.

"Then let's start the hunt, Berserker.

But you can't kill Saber's Master quickly, okay?

I'm going to kill Shirou in the worst way possible."

Smiling, the girl leaves the castle.

――The sun should come up soon.

The forest is like her yard.

No matter where her prey are hiding, it should be no problem for her to find them.

As her targets, they only have a few minutes of life remaining.

So.

I don't know why, but I was forced to leave the ruin.

...Um, it's fine that I shared my magical energy with Saber, but Tohsaka pushed me out saying that girls have adjustments afterward... changing and all that.

"――Damn, what is she saying? Guys have a lot of stuff too."

I grumble, leaning against the wall.

It sounds like an excuse because it is.

"..."

I look up at the sky.

...Is it almost dawn?

The sky in the east is getting redder, and the forest is slowly getting lighter.

The forest is calm and quiet.

When it's this quiet, I can't believe we are being pursued or that we were doing something like that until a moment ago.

"―――Uh"

Remembering, I frantically shake off my lust.

I have to forget about it for now.

I won't survive if I'm submerged in thoughts of her sensations. And more than anything, it's impolite to Saber.

After all, I made love to Saber to save her.

So I shouldn't have any other emotion for Saber.

No matter how soft Saber is and how good it felt, that was――

"――――!"

I'm a big liar.

I can't deceive myself about it with excuses like that.

I can't forget Saber's sensations.

But I have to forget about them for now.

...Geez, this is no time to worry about such things.

What we should be worrying about right now is how to take on Berserker――

"...That's right. I have to do whatever I can do. He told me that at the very end."

I remember Archer's back.

...I could never like him, but all of his words have stuck in my head.

"..."

I stare at a tree branch.

...There are only a few things I can do.

Even if it isn't much right now, I can only do them to the best of my abilities.

I pluck a handy branch.

And I also find a few more branches that are straight.

"Shirou! We're done, so come in!"

I hear Tohsaka's voice.

I return to the ruin carrying the branches I found.

...Well, the only other problem is...

Whether I'm able to face Saber like I did before after something like that.

"This way, Shirou. Rin has something to tell you."

――I guess such worries were only on my part.

Saber is acting resolutely as always.

She must have completely accepted the incident, unlike me.

"Y――Yeah, I'll go right away.

...Damn, I won't lose.

It's stupid to be the only one blushing, so I'll try my best to act calm.

"You're finally here. Then I'll start the strategy meeting, but we don't have the time to argue.

There are only a few ways to defeat Berserker, so can you listen to my side first?"

Saber and I nod.

"The plan is pretty simple.

We won't be a match with ordinary tactics.

We need to execute a surprise attack to win. And if we do that, the absolute requirement is that we kill him in one blow and don't let him counterattack."

"...I feel the same way. Even if I do exchange blows with Berserker, I will not be able to deliver a fatal wound. If we are to defeat him, we should do so outside of battle."

"...Outside of battle... you mean we'll attack Berserker before he notices us...?

Well, you're right that it's reckless to fight him straight on, but that plan is even more reckless. He's not the type that'll allow us to take him by surprise."

"Yeah, we won't make any optimistic plans that assume we can get near Berserker without being noticed.

They have Ilyasviel. She'll sense Shirou and Saber's presence easily. I'm fine since I can hide my presence."

...Hm.

I don't know how it works, but Ilya can feel Saber and my presence, huh?

If Tohsaka is the only one who can hide, then――

"...Don't tell me that you're going to be the one doing the surprise attack."

"Of course. You're the one she's after the most, and I'm the best suited for this role. Leave it to me to slash Berserker from behind."

"You say so, but Berserker can't be that off guard."

"Of course not. That's why I'm going to have Saber create an opening.

Saber, how much have you recovered?"

"Normal battle should not be a problem, but I should avoid using my Noble Phantasm.

With the amount of magical energy Shirou gave me, I will no longer be able to maintain my body the instant I use my Noble Phantasm. Even if I do use it, it will not be full force, so I do not think it would be able to defeat Berserker."

"Yeah, that's more than enough. I'll have you fight Berserker. Shirou as well, of course.

And I'll watch while hiding. I'm only an extra for Ilyasviel, so I think she'll assume I've run away if I'm not there."

"...Okay. Well... I think that's possible, but..."

"If the probability's low, raise it.

You seem to be on good terms with Ilyasviel, so you may be able to trick her."

Tohsaka looks at me meaningfully.

"...I have some objections, but I'll take that.

Ilya would believe me if I told her you ran away. I don't think she would doubt anyone."

"But there is still a problem.

I am fine fighting Berserker, but I cannot have Shirou do the same. Shirou cannot stand Berserker's attacks."

"I'm not telling Shirou to go hand-to-hand against Berserker.

Shirou will support you from the back. It's going to be difficult for Saber to fight Berserker alone, so help her when she's in trouble."

"Ridiculous. Shirou does not excel in black magic like you do, Rin.

How would he be able to support me?"

"Shirou will think of a way.

...But, well, there won't really be any room for a Master to interfere against Berserker. Even I wouldn't be much help if I did something."

"But we don't have enough to spare to let anyone stay idle.

I know Saber is done for if Shirou dies, but I'll still have him do this. ...After all, this battle is a gamble from the very beginning."

"That... is true."

Saber grows silent with a troubled face.

As Tohsaka is silent too, she must know she's saying something unreasonable.

The two's concern is only natural.

That night I met Saber...

When we were attacked by Berserker, I could only use my body to defend her.

There's a high probability that would happen again.

So I should stay away from the battlefield, but I would have no intention of doing that even if she didn't tell me to be there.

"I know. I'll do something to back her up."

"Eh?"

Both of them turn around.

Whoa, were my words that surprising?

"I just have to support her from a distance, right?

Then I think I'll be able to do something."

Saying that, I hold up the branch I just collected.

The length is perfect. The flexibility is good as well.

...This is the first time I've done this kind of "strengthening".

But I don't think there's any flaw in the principle.

The point is, I just need to keep reinforcing it until it becomes a real one.

And for this, I also have a reference since he had one too.

And on top of that, magical energy has been flowing in my body for a while now.

I just have to repeat the usual process now.

I analyze the basic structure and modify it.

I analyze the composition materials and reinforce them.

...But that's not enough if the original is a branch and the finished product is his bow.

I have to imagine it from the concept of creation.

If I am to get it close enough to the real one, I have to formulate every hypothesis, at least in my head.

...I open my eyes.

The branch is shaped right, but, um――

"Man. It's not even close."

It's ugly and crooked.

But I know it will work as a bow.

I just have to make the arrows in the same way.

"――Shirou, that was..."

"Yeah. I think I got the hang of it after the thing with Shinji. You said so too that I shouldn't strain myself too much."

"...I see. Well, it's good that we have a way to attack, so it's enough for now."

"Going back to the original topic.

I will have you two fight Berserker. I'll get on top of a tree beforehand and watch from above.

When Saber creates an opening in Berserker's defense, I'll skewer Berserker from above using all of my reserve jewels.

It's a simple plan."

Tohsaka's expression asks for questions.

"... Jewels... is that Rin's magic?

But a normal magic will not harm Berserker. We need a full-purity attack to injure him."

"I know. So in other words, we need an attack with an A rating, right?"

Saying that, Tohsaka takes a jewel out of her pocket.

"――What is that jewel?"

"This is like my savings that I've been building up since I was small. One of these can instantly generate an A-rank great magic. I had ten, but I used one on you."

"I see――if it is the magic from that time, Berserker will certainly not be able to block it.

He does not have magic resistance like I do. Even if it is magic, an A-rank will penetrate him without any problems――"

"That's right. I thought about using it in small amounts, but I can't be saying things like that now. I'll give Berserker two or three of these."

Tohsaka sticks out her chest in confidence.

...But.

"...Hey. Aren't you being a bit stingy?"

"...I feel the same way. I should not be saying this, but I believe you should be generous enough to at least use half of these."

"Ugh... w-what? It's my business, right!?

Do you guys know how hard it was to save this much!?"

"..."

"..."

Saber and I protest silently.

Tohsaka's life depends on this as well, so it won't be funny if she gets stingy and we end up failing because of that.

"...Fine. I'll use half of them, okay!?

"...Come on, I just wanted to say that. I get what you guys are saying too."

"――Anyways, that's the plan.

Now, we have to find somewhere where I can hide and where it'll be easy for Shirou to support Saber. Let's find a good spot before Ilyasviel gets here."

...Yeah, we can't stay in this ruin now.

As Tohsaka says, all that's left is to find a spot to wait for Berserker.

But before that――

Scene 07 Edit

...I wonder if Saber's really all right.

She says she will have no problems fighting, but isn't it hard on her fighting Berserker when she was so weak before?

No, I'm more worried about her Noble Phantasm.

"I will not be able to maintain my body if I use it."

Saber said that.

That means that Saber will disappear the instant she uses that sword.

"――Saber"

"Yes. What is it, Shirou?"

"...Can you promise me one thing before we fight?"

"...? Yes, I do not mind if it is something I can do."

"...Okay. Um, I don't want you to use your Noble Phantasm no matter what situation we end up in.

It's a serious matter if we use that on the ground, and I don't want you to disappear even if we can defeat Berserker with it."

"Yes, I understand. I do not intend to use the Noble Phantasm either. I do not think I will be able to defeat Berserker with the amount of magical energy I have, and more importantly, I will not be able to obtain the Holy Grail if I disappear."

Saber declares so.

That makes me happy.

"All right. You're the same as always. I'm relieved that you're so sickeningly calm."

"...Hm. What is that supposed to mean, Shirou?"

"No, it doesn't mean anything. Let's just go outside. Tohsaka will complain at us again if we're late."

"You are right. It seems to be Rin's hobby to complain at you."

...Saying such an ominous thing, Saber heads to the exit.

――Then.

Saber's body falls forward as if she tripped on something.

"...!"

I quickly grab her hand.

"Come on, watch your feet. Things are scattered around, so you have to watch out――"

"..."

...Hey.

Saber is blushing awkwardly.

"S-Saber...? What? Is something wrong?"

"...No, it is not that... but if you are holding my hand, um..."

Saber blushes even more.

...Her figure looks like me from earlier.

"Oh―――――"

I blush too.

Her hand in mine. ...I vividly recall Saber's sensations and pull away quickly.

"―――――"

"―――――"

Unable to say anything, we just stand there.

"...L-Let's go outside. We have to go or we won't have much time."

"T-That is right. Let us hurry, Shirou."

We start to go with that forced conversation.

...Once we go outside, we won't return here.

I look back at the ruin for the last time and head to the battlefield, suppressing my beating heart.

Scene 08 Edit

...I don't want to think so, but...

Tohsaka won't be stingy using her jewels, will she...?

"Hold on. I'll say this again, but no holding back, Tohsaka. It's true that jewels are expensive, but they can't substitute for your life, right?"

"Heh. You can say such irresponsible things because you don't know the state of my financial affairs. I bet you'd fall over if you found out how expensive one of these is."

"――Hey. I won't lose my legs just from money talk!

...All right. If you say that, I'll take responsibility. I'll pay for half the jewels you use."

"Really? A man wouldn't back out of that, right?"

"No. I have some money saved up, and I'll work and repay you if that's not enough. We're having you use a weapon that you've saved up, so I have to show some sincerity."

...Well, it's more like being obstinate than sincerity.

I guess I want to show off to Tohsaka.

"...Hey, what's going on? You're smiling really crookedly."

"Yes, it's true that I'm happy, and it's also true that I've found a certain enjoyment.

By the way, Emiya-kun. Do you not need to ask how much one of these jewels costs?"

"――Well, it's not like it's only 100,000 yen, right?"

"Nope. That would be about right if it was a one-time use."

"...Then, something like 200,000 yen?"

"That's a really odd increase. But that's not it."

"...T-Then, like 250,000 yen?"

"Hey now. Wouldn't you usually move on to the next digit?

Why don't you go above six digits?"

"Guh... I don't want to say this, but maybe 300,000 yen?"

"I'm telling you. Why aren't you going to seven digits?"

"Agh... could it be 1,000,000 yen?"

I ask, feeling like I'm jumping off a bridge.

"Close. One more digit."

But what's below me is a hole leading straight to hell.

It's astronomical.

I can't imagine such a large number... if you convert it into damages, it would kill any enemy boss.

"What's wrong? You look pale, Emiya-kun."

"Uh――no, I'm okay, I can calculate fine."

I can, but it's working against me in this case.

"Really? Then I'll ask you just in case, but I can use my jewels, right? I won't spare anything. I'll use them without holding anything back."

...!

I swallow my words, trying to tell her to use them sparingly if she can.

"――Tohsaka, can I have credit?"

I show as much courage as I can.

"Of course. I won't put interest on it, so you can take your whole life to pay me back."

Tohsaka-san answers seriously without a trace of humor.

Hey, I can't pay back an amount that large even if I use my whole life.

...Man.

I don't want to think about it, but I feel like Tohsaka controls my life now...

Scene 09 Edit

We reach an open clearing in the forest.

The sun is rising and the forest is darkened by the morning mist.

Compared to the inside of the dense forest, this place has an open view.

"Tohsaka. This place is okay, right?"

"...Yeah. It meets several conditions, but I don't know about the view being so open. There aren't any escape routes for you or Saber."

"...Hm."

She's such a perfectionist, considering even the escape routes.

"Let's look for another place. We should have time."

Tohsaka reenters the forest.

"..."

But Saber stares into the distance and doesn't move.

"Saber? What are you doing? If we don't hurry, Ilyasviel will――"

I feel a chill.

I can't forget it, since I felt it once already.

I can't even see him nor feel his presence.

But this pressure on my body must be because of him.

――Fufu. Found you――

A girl's voice echoes through the forest.

Beyond the mist.

From inside the forest far away, something black comes straight for us.

――Hold on. I'll be there to kill you soon――

...Is it because we're in a clearing under the open sky?

I feel like Ilya is talking to us while looking down from the sky.

"Crap, she found Shirou already...!?

This is bad, this place is too open... whoa, how fast are they going!? It won't take them even two minutes to get here...!"

Tohsaka is flustered.

"Hey, why are you two so relaxed...!?

I'm telling you this place is bad! We have to go somewhere else...!"

Tohsaka takes my hand.

――But we won't make it.

"――This place is fine. Let's fight here, Tohsaka.

We're lucky just to be able to fight with the three of us together, so we can't wish for more."

"Idiot, I'm telling you that's no good...! There's too much space here...! Saber can't stop Berserker by herself, and you'll be in his range no matter how far away you are...!"

"I know you're worried about me, but everyone's in danger now. And besides, there's no escape now, right?"

"Ugh... that's true, but..."

"It's fine with you too, right Saber? We'll take Berserker on here."

Saber nods quietly.

"G-Geez...! Fine. I'll be pissed if you die too easily...!"

She must have agreed as she disappears into the fog.

Once she goes into action, she's super fast.

She gets away from the clearing and goes up a tree in the forest.

"――They're coming, Saber. Are you ready?"

"...You too. Please do not come any closer than you are now once the fight starts. I will not let Berserker near you, no matter what."

Saber answers in a quiet voice.

...The fog flickers.

From the morning fog...

As if a black darkness is seeping out, the mad warrior appears along with a white girl.

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd keep running until the very last second. Or have you given up already, Onii-chan?"

...There's about forty meters between us and Ilya.

We're facing each other on opposite ends of the clearing.

"...Oh, so Saber's recovered. I see, that's why you stopped running.

...That's disappointing. It's cute that you think you can win just because of that, but――

――I'm sorry, Shirou's going to die here."

Her laughter echoes through the forest.

Does it irritate her?

Saber, standing beside me, is so worked up that she could attack at any moment.

"Geez. This is boring since you've gotten so quiet. Are you scared of dying? That's a waste. If you beg for your lives now, I might consider forgiving you."

...Tohsaka must have finished climbing the tree.

If she's going to place herself, it will be near the center of the clearing.

Nobody would notice if she was right where the branches are overlapping, and they should be strong enough to support her as well.

"...I see, so that's how you're acting. Then I guess there's no more point in talking. I'll kill you two and Rin――

――Hold on. Where's Rin, Shirou?"

Ilya's tone changes.

...I guess that's what you expect from Berserker's Master.

She has a complete understanding of what can be overlooked and what can't be.

"――Tohsaka isn't here. She left us behind a long time ago."

"You guys went your separate ways? Oh yeah, you two would just be a burden to her. She should be able to run away faster by herself."

"...That's right. Knowing her, she should be out of the forest by now. You won't make it even if you go after her now."

"――Is that so? This forest is Einzbern's boundary field.

I can tell who enters and who leaves. No one has left the forest since then. Rin is still in the forest, so I can look for her later."

"―――――"

...Thank God.

If Ilya can only sense the boundaries of the forest, she doesn't know about Tohsaka yet.

Actually, she completely believed what I said.

...Ilya is certainly a cold-hearted Master.

But still――can't that cold-heartedness still be recovered?

"...Ilya, I'll ask one more time before we fight.

Won't you stop being a Master and stop this battle?"

"I can't. It's my grandfather's command.

As long as I have Berserker, I'm the Master of Einzbern. I have to kill other Masters and bring back the Holy Grail."

"...And besides, I'm the one that should be asking you.

I'm the head of Einzbern, so I won't repeat my words... but I can still listen if you're going to give me a different reply...?"

...She has a little hope in her voice.

But as long as Saber is beside me, I can't nod to her words.

"――My answer won't change. I'm Saber's Master.

If you won't stop being a Master, I'll defeat Berserker and make you quit."

I declare so while looking at Ilya and Berserker.

In that instant.

The air in the clearing freezes.

"...I see. Then I'll really kill you.

I'll disintegrate you and your conceited thoughts, Shirou...!"

"Wha――?"

...What is that?

A pattern is appearing on her face.

――No, it's not just her face.

That thing is all over her body――it's a huge Command Spell, incomparable to the ones we have.

"――No more playing around. Go mad, Hercules."

A dead voice.

As if to answer it, the giant behind her roars.

"[wacky len=12]"

A scream that shakes the earth.

The giant screams as if going insane――and its every ability increases as it deforms and swells.

"――It can't be. You were just taking his reasoning away? You have not been using his berserker abilities all these times...!?"

Saber's voice is uneasy.

It's only natural for her to feel a shudder.

Even I, unable to tell how strong a warrior is, can sense that it is not to be messed with.

"Go...! Kill anything that nears you, Berserker...!"

"[wacky len=12]――――!"

It's an explosive roar.

It roars out, not even a howl now, and the giant jumps in.

"――! Saber...!"

A silver light dashes forward in reply.

Berserker lands in the center of the clearing.

A huge body descends and Saber runs straight for its landing point.

――The ground trembles.

As if stopping a meteor, Saber attacks Berserker.

――It is the return of legends.

In this forest filled with the morning mist, the two shadows clash without ceasing.

Berserker is just overwhelming.

If his horizontal blow is a whirlwind, his descending blow is a waterfall. If Saber takes such an attack, it would prove fatal even for her.

Saber repels such attacks straight on without faltering.

Against storm-like blows, she deflects them with all her might.

If she doesn't, she will be slashed in half along with her sword.

The infinite blows that continue without pause are in fact a blow diverted with all her might.

The continuous sound of clashing.

Their ranges are different.

Their speeds are different.

Their strengths remaining are too different.

The only thing possible for Saber is to smash her sword into the unavoidable attack and stop it from slashing her by offsetting it with her own blow.

To speak metaphorically, Berserker is a broken rock drill.

The blade spinning in all directions will mercilessly destroy all that approach.

If one reaches out even a little, that's it.

One would get entangled in the blade and be shred into pieces unable even to run away.

...A normal human can't go up against such a thing.

If approaching it is fatal, you can only run away.

But Saber places herself within the blades and does not retreat.

So she will be cut down bit by bit.

The swords make sparks, and it's only natural for her armor to splinter bit by bit.

She is constantly putting herself in fatal situations.

"―――――"

I just hold my breath.

In ancient times...

The heroes that went up against dragons must all have been like her.

They know well enough that their strengths are different.

But still, they bet on the chance of a lifetime.

A great violence surpassing human.

They defend until the only opening appears――and many warriors died when no such miracle occurred.

Their fight is just that.

A dazzling battle that takes my eyes away, but...

It has only one end prepared, with it being Saber's defeat as she is hurt more by the second――

"[wacky len=12]"

The roar shakes the ground.

Berserker's whirlwind cuts through the wind and flings back the defending Saber.

Saber's armor chips away with every blow, and as she hits the ground――she charges bravely at Berserker without falling to her knees.

...But she's already at her limits.

Saber's breathing wildly, and her movements are slowing down even to my eyes.

She's not even trying to create an opening in Berserker.

Saber will be slashed by him in a few more blows――

"―――――!"

In my clenched fist is a bow.

I――

Scene 10 Edit

"Ha――!"

The instant Saber is flung away, I fire at Berserker.

This won't hurt him.

But it should at least take his attention off Saber――!

"Wha――?"

The arrow that hits Berserker's temple does nothing.

I can't even get his attention.

The giant does not block... no, he doesn't even care about my attack.

"That's right, Berserker. Forget about Shirou.

We can work on him after we kill Saber."

Ilya's laugh echoes through the forest.

"Dammit...!"

I can't do anything.

Saber's about to collapse in front of me and I can't do anything.

――I'm too weak.

I can't hurt Berserker no matter what I do. All I'm doing is distracting Saber――!

Scene 11 Edit

"Damn."

I know. It's useless.

He's not someone I can affect with a bow.

Berserker wouldn't dodge it even if I shoot an arrow, and it would be impossible to hurt him either.

Actually, I think such interference would trouble Saber even more.

"Dammit――damn, damn, damn...!"

I can't do anything.

Saber is about to collapse in front of me, yet I can't do a thing.

If I ran...

If I could save Saber by running up to them and punching Berserker right now, I would have already done so.

But that's useless as well.

No matter what I do, it would only interrupt Saber.

Scene 12 Edit

――A strong blow.

Saber, repelling that attack, has her feet driven into the ground up to her ankles.

The blows are heavy and fast.

The axe-sword flying above Saber's head strikes like lightning.

The sword shaves off some of her armor as she flings herself away and breaks the ground.

"...!"

I feel like I'll grind my teeth down.

Am I unable to do anything after all?

I can't protect Saber nor fight alongside her.

There's nothing I can do.

All I can do is――

――In that case, at least imagine it

After all, that is the only thing you can do.

"―――――"

That guy said so.

――You do not need outside enemies. For you, the one you need to fight is none other than your own image.

...That's right. What was he saying? It wasn't his usual harassment. Those words held an importance that I need to understand right now.

――No, saying that...

Weren't all of his words a warning that I shouldn't have ignored?

Saber's body is flung away.

She didn't jump to get away.

She took a blow.

That storm-like blow landed right on her side.

Saber totters.

Concentrating strength into her numb fingers, she faces Berserker again, coughing violently.

The giant will not miss the opening Saber has finally shown.

"――Don't..."

My voice won't reach them.

It's useless for me to say anything, and it's useless for me to have a bow mimicking Archer's.

Do I still not understand?

What I can do.

What I should be doing.

That's right.

What do I need in order to save Saber?

A bow won't do. Even a lance won't be able to pierce him. And that doesn't mean I should have the same weapon as the enemy.

That giant...

To defeat that mountain, I'll need a sword.

A sharp and gorgeous sword of the king that will defeat the enemy in one blow.

Like...

That golden sword so suited to her, that I saw in my dreams.

"Ku――"

――My head hurts.

Bearing my nausea, I still stare at Saber.

But ironically, I feel like I'm going crazier the more I stare at her about to collapse.

Saber and Berserker's movements seem to be in slow motion.

Many switches are arranged in a row.

Coughing, Saber bends her body in pain for an instant.

Berserker smashes down his axe-sword with all his might.

As if making a line, the firing hammers move into position one by one.

It seems like knocking down dominos――

The triggers are pulled all at once.

"Saber...!"

Berserker's blow smashes Saber away.

It's fatal.

Saber's body is split through the waist, and her pieces are thrown into the air.

"No――that's not right...!"

The only thing flung into the air is Saber's armor.

Berserker only smashed Saber's armor.

Saber created an opening to make Berserker take a large swing――and Saber charges in at top speed using all the energy she has left...!

"[wacky len=9]――!"

A black howl surges out.

But he can't retreat from Saber, who is right in front of him.

She places both hands on her sword and slashes at Berserker with all her might――!

"[wacky len=12]"

――I can't believe it.

The giant that seemed to be rooted to the ground is smashed back a few meters by Saber's blow.

And then...

"Get back, Saber...!"

The true final attack is executed instantly.

――She must intend to fire from as close as possible.

Tohsaka jumps down from the branch high above and throws her jewels as she descends――

"Neun, Acht, Sieben――!

Stil, schie[szlig]t Beschie[szlig]en, Erschie Ssung――!"

A rain of ice whirls down.

In it, three giant icicles shaped like spears have enough magical energy concentrated in them to blow away a whole mansion――!

"No, dodge it, Berserker...!

Ilya, who was only watching until now, screams.

She must have realized how dangerous that attack is, but it's too late.

The spear of ice isn't just falling.

As it's fired, it is accelerating to skewer Berserker.

There's no way he would be able to dodge it.

A once in a lifetime opportunity. A shotgun of ice perfectly coordinated with Saber's desperate attack.

It has enough magical energy in it to be able to kill Berserker――!

But.

"[wacky len=3], [wacky len=9]――!"

He swings his axe-sword through the air.

Even as he's pushed back by Saber, he destroys three blocks of ice with his quickly readied axe-sword.

――Splashes of blood.

Perhaps because he swung with only one arm, the ice is not completely destroyed and it lacerates his arm.

Not only that.

The ice refreezes on the giant's arm and stops its movement completely.

But still, it got only one of his arms.

"Wha――?"

Saber raises her voice.

――It's only natural.

Because Berserker's other arm has grabbed Tohsaka's body as she descended onto him.

"...!"

Tohsaka's face contorts in pain.

With Berserker's power, it should be no problem to crush Tohsaka.

"T-Tohsaka――!"

I run.

I don't care if I'm only dragging her down.

I don't care if I can't do anything.

I won't let him crush Tohsaka――!

"Rin...!"

Saber must not have any power left to stand, but she still lifts her body.

"..."

Tohsaka must be in pain as she reaches out with her face downcast.

"――Heh. Just as I thought."

She smiles and speaks boldly.

"...!"

Everyone gasps.

Saber, I, and even Berserker must have frozen.

――She's horrible.

She knew this was going to happen, yet never told us about it――!

"[wacky len=12]――!"

Berserker puts power into his grip.

But it's a second too late.

"Got you...!"

Bullets of light are fired.

Four jewels are used.

The rapid fire from perfect point-blank range kills the black mad warrior for sure this time.

No.

It has splendidly, perfectly blown away his life.

Did Berserker's head get blown off?

Blood splatters over me and I'm at least ten meters away.

...Uh, is this his spinal fluid?

I can't be too happy about it when there are things other than blood mixed in it.

...But I'm sure it wasn't overkill.

He was a monster.

I bet Tohsaka would've been crushed if she didn't blow off his head in a single blow.

"――Phew."

I slow my running steps.

Tohsaka is still held by Berserker, but the battle is over.

Berserker's face is still covered in white smoke.

From the smoldering sounds, it must have been a huge explosion――

"――No way."

I hear Tohsaka's voice.

She is looking into the white smoke, dumbfounded.

――Hold on.

Is it... just my imagination?

Berserker's fingers holding Tohsaka are digging deeper into her?

"―――――"

Tohsaka is just staring at the white smoke.

...But it doesn't last long.

The large cloud of white smoke fades away.

In it...

...Is Berserker's face, though it was certainly blown away.

"――Oh."

Tohsaka is at a loss for words, cowed by the demonic stare.

"...Fufu. Ufufu. Ahahahahahahaha!"

Laughter echoes through the clearing.

The silver Master controlling Berserker from the edge of the clearing is laughing.

"I have a better opinion of you now, Rin. For you to kill Berserker even once.

But it's too bad. Berserker won't disappear just from that, because he has a body that won't die unless he's killed twelve times."

"...Killed... twelve times...?"

She must have figured out something important from Ilya's words.

Tohsaka's eyes are strained in faint regret.

"...I see.

I should have thought of that as soon as I learned he was Hercules. Hercules should have the Bow of Hydra, but he only carried a rock.

...So his Noble Phantasm isn't something like that. The symbol of the hero Hercules is――"

"Yes, his body itself is his Noble Phantasm.

You should know too about Hercules' twelve labors. The Greek hero Hercules overcame twelve tasks to atone for his sins and became 'immortal' as a reward.

You know what that means, right?"

"...A stock of lives... multiple layers of resurrection magic, huh?"

"Yes. So he can't die easily. He lives through deaths equaling the number of labors he overcame, the curse of immortality.

That's Berserker's Noble Phantasm, God Hand."

"Do you get it? Berserker died from the attack right now, but he still has five more lives.

Fufu, too bad Rin. Berserker would have disappeared if you used five times the jewels you just used."

I can't hear Ilya too well.

I see Saber run up to Berserker out of the corner of my eye.

"――Please run, Rin!"

Saber dashes to her.

Tohsaka tries to tear off Berserker's fingers, but they won't even budge.

Then...

"It's fine, Berserker. You can crush her."

The burning eyes glare at Tohsaka.

"Ahh――kua...!

Tohsaka screams.

The giant's fingers dig in as if to scoop out Tohsaka's guts.

What lies ahead is[r]

that inescapable figure of her, miserably crushed.

"―――――"

I run.

I forget who I'm against or where I am.

My mind has already burned up.

"――Stop...!"

Saber slashes at Berserker.

The invisible sword is swung at Berserker's defenseless arm as if chopping a vegetable.

But it has no effect.

The sword bounces back. Not only does it not hurt Berserker's arm, but it does not even loosen Berserker's grip on Tohsaka.

"――!"

It must be painful for her to even move.

Saber swings her sword desperately as blood spills from her mouth.

"Wha――Shirou...!?"

Her face freezes as she sees me run up to Berserker.

"Let her go, you bastard――!"

I smack my bow against his back.

The giant does not budge.

It must think nothing of me at all.

"...!"

My fingers are numb.

What kind of a body does he have if I, the one doing the hitting, have my hands go numb――!?

"Please run, Shirou――!"

...Huh?

I raise my face at Saber's voice.

In that instant.

My body flies through the air like a leaf.

"――Gah."

I drop like a piece of trash.

――Berserker smacked me with that frozen sword.

The bow I instantly blocked with is easily smashed, and I'm thrown so... far――

"Gah――ah, haa――!"

I writhe in pain.

The breaking sound was not from the bow.

One of my arms is bent like a spider's.

Breathing hurts so much that I want to smash my lungs up.

"Ha... ah, guh...!"

I can't breathe right from the blood coming up my throat.

But it doesn't matter.

Breathing will just make me pass out.

I shouldn't be breathing right now.

"Ha――Haa, haa――!"

I get up.

Right now, I have to――

I run.

It's my turn this time. I'll break his arm and save Tohsaka.

He must have eyes on the back of his head as he swings his sword as if flinging away a bug.

I can dodge it.

I won't be hit by something swung with a frozen arm――!

"Haa――"

Damn, my body is sinking...!

It must have scraped my leg. Damn it, don't break my leg when you haven't even hit it――!

"No way――that is enough, please get away, Master...!"

I can't do that.

I won't let Tohsaka die.

What do I need to save her?

A weapon. A blade would be good. At my feet are the remains of the destroyed bow. Above me is Berserker's sword coming down. I pick up a broken piece. Descending sword. There's no time to think. I channel my magical energy into it.

I easily succeed at strengthening it. But the sword comes down. The broken piece is totally smashed this time. My body, that should have dodged the blow collapses. So there was no meaning in strengthening such a broken piece. If I am to do it again, I have to do it from the very beginning.

Nothing should be impossible. If there's a model, anyone can imitate it. So I have to repeat the foundation, composition, work, experience, time and――

"[wacky len=12]"

The giant turns.

It must have decided to kill this annoying nuisance before Tohsaka.

"――"

Raising my body, I glare at the giant.

I have no fear. My mind has already burned up.

But behind me...

Prepared even for her own elimination,

Saber is determined to use her holy sword.

Scene 13 Edit

――The sword of light appears in Saber's hands.

Berserker's hand squeezes Tohsaka.

I have no power, and all three of us will die as things are.

"―――――Ku."

...Is that the only option?

Our only chance for victory is to spend Saber's scarce magical energy and use the Noble Phantasm that endangers her existence?

"EX――"

"[wacky len=12]"

The giant releases Tohsaka and charges straight for Saber.

"CALIBUR――!"

Berserker blocks the holy sword that breaks the ground.

"――Oh."

...The silver armor collapses.

Turning all her remaining magical energy into light, Saber is on her knees.

In front of her is Berserker, still in full shape.

"That's it, Saber. Even the holy sword isn't enough with that amount of magical energy."

...Saber's figure starts to fade.

Saber must not be able to stand as she glares at Berserker on her knees.

"Fufu, it must have been disappointing for you too, Berserker.

If Saber's magical energy had been full, you would have been able to die!"

The giant sword is swung.

Without waiting for Saber to disappear, the giant smashes her body.

"――Sa... ber"

...Saber has disappeared.

I knew this.

If Saber used her holy sword, she would disappear no matter who won in the end.

I knew it and I still didn't stop her.

"This is it. So what will you do, Onii-chan? Will you try to run away or will you quietly let me kill you?

"Oh yeah! If you say you'll let me kill you, I can let Rin go."

"―――――"

My ability to think is deficient.

In front of me are pieces of meat that used to be Saber along with lumps of earth.

――I can't get away.

If I can't get away no matter what I do, then at least...

"――Heehee, that's a good boy, Shirou.

Then bring him to me, Berserker. Take his legs away first so he won't be able to run away."

A gust of wind takes away everything below my waist.

Pain and despair shut off my senses.

――I'm fading.

Left in the clearing is Tohsaka's body, already crushed.

Scene 14 Edit

The wind unravels.

I start to see the golden sword in Saber's hands.

――The one that must not be used.

The sword I told her not to use under any circumstances.

"―――――"

I snap.

It makes the last rope holding Emiya Shirou snap.

"Don't use it, Saber――!"

My left hand is burning.

One of the Command Spells disappears.

"Wha――why? This is the only way now, Shirou...!"

I don't know.

I don't know anything about that.

All I know is that you'll disappear if you use that.

I won't allow that.

And I can't forgive myself for not being able to let her use her sword freely and for not being able to save Tohsaka myself.

"Kuh..."

Saber falls to her knees.

...Just releasing the sword gets her like that.

You can't use that sword in your condition.

So wait.

If you can't use that sword, I'll make one that you can use――!

――If it is an opponent you cannot match in real life, beat it in your imagination.

If you cannot beat it yourself, imagine something that you could beat it with.

With that said, it's obvious.

That's the only thing I can do.

So make it.

Make something that will not lose to anything. Always imagine the strongest. Imagine the best imitation that will deceive everybody, even yourself.

It is not difficult at all.

It is not impossible.

From the beginning, this body was...

...A Magic Circuit specialized for this purpose alone――!

"Ah――"

I spring up.

My whole body is burning and my left hand feels like it's on fire.

"Wha――? That sword is my...!?"

Saber's voice is filled with blank amazement.

She is staring at what I'm holding, which should not exist here.

"Ah――"

Does the sword have a will of its own?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH――!"

The golden sword does not stop and, as if pulled toward it, slashes through the giant's arm.

Tohsaka falls with the arm that was grabbing her, and the sword that cut through his arm shatters like glass.

All the blood in me regurgitates.

But there's no problem there.

The sword broke.

That is impossible. If I imitated that sword, it cannot be broken.

It broke because it was not sufficient.

My image of it fell short of the real sword.

"[wacky len=12]"

His eyes stare at me.

The giant sword is swung to really kill me this time.

――I don't care about that.

He's not my opponent.

For Emiya Shirou, there is only one opponent.

The sword just now wasn't perfect.

The unbreakable sword broke because there was a flaw in the assumptions.

If I am to duplicate it, I cannot only duplicate its shape... I must also reproduce the maker――!

"――"

I hear a gasp.

In front of me is the axe-sword swung like a storm and a defending sword that is being made.

I don't know if I'm desperate, but I'm blocking the attack with the sword in my hand.

――But that's none of my business.

What I need to do now is make this real.

―――That is a mistake as well.

Emiya Shirou is not made for fighting.

Your fight is a mental fight, a fight with yourself.

I know that without being told.

What I must do is simple.

"――Projection, start."

I concentrate.

I am challenging myself. No deviation or compromise is allowed.

"Gi――kuu, uh, aaaa, a――"

Judging the concept of creation,

hypothesizing the basic structure,

duplicating the composition material,

imitating the skill of its making,

sympathizing with the experience of its growth,

reproducing the accumulated years,

excelling every manufacturing process――

"Kuh――ah, ahhhhhhhhhhhh...!"

Now, I bind the illusion and make it a sword――!

"[wacky len=12]――!"

The giant howls.

The sword blocks the numerous blows smashing madly...!

"...!"

But this is it.

I'm tossed away.

As soon as my consciousness returns, the sword must have left everything in my hands.

I am easily thrown away by the attacks I was easily blocking until now.

"Ha――ah"

The senses in my arms are already gone. My wrist is about to rip off as I can see the red meat.

"――Kuh...!"

My legs won't move. All my muscles must have stopped working.

――I can't stand up.

I made the sword that surpasses Berserker.

But that's all.

As I am only a maker, I cannot handle the sword――!

A shadow engulfs me.

He must know who he needs to kill first now.

Berserker pursues me like wind, and...

Swings his sword.

But his sword is deflected.

"Eh――?"

As I stand there in blank amazement, I notice another hand over my hand.

"[wacky len=12]――!"

The air shakes violently.

The giant launches an attack with all his might to destroy everything.

But just before that...

"Shirou, your hand――!"

I hear her voice closer than anything.

If Berserker attacked me like a gust,

Saber must have rushed to me like a gale.

Having rushed to me, Saber turns around and――

The sword of rock breaks.

A flash of the golden sword smashes the giant's axe-sword, slashes into the hard body, and――

...If the shape is similar, the ability must be similar as well.

The golden sword digging deep into Berserker engulfs the giant's body from the inside.

――But that's only for an instant.

The light disappears and silence returns to the forest.

"Ha――ah."

Strength departs from my body.

The body that was so hot starts to cool down.

The sword is disappearing from the tip.

"―――――"

I watch it absent-mindedly.

We stand next to each other, holding the same sword until it disappears completely.

――Wind blows through the forest clearing.

Neither the howling that shook the ground nor the blows that cut the air remain now.

"So that is your sword, Saber."

The undefeatable giant becomes motionless and says so in a deep voice, gazing at the knight that defeated him.

"This is Caliburn... the sword from the stone of selection. My sword that was forever lost.

But――"

"That was not your sword. That was only an illusion made by this man."

Saber nods quietly.

"It was an imitation after all. It is a sword that will never exist again.

But still――"

Berserker's chest splits open.

Slowly.

From the wound made by that light, he crumbles away like sand.

"――That illusion cannot be underestimated. I did not expect it to destroy my body seven-fold with a single blow."

He puts no emotion into his dying words.

The mad warrior follows his role until the very end, and his existence disperses as if fading into the air.

I feel dizzy.

It must be the cost of using such excessive magic. My blood that ran wild is crushing my brain with too much oxygen.

...And on top of that, I have a headache like my head is splitting open.

It's because the enemy has disappeared and the thing numbing my pain has disappeared.

The dizziness and the headache come at me as if to make up for what has accumulated.

"――!"

"Shirou...!?"

Saber supports my collapsing body.

But she can't have any energy to spare to care for me.

"...No, I'm fine. My bones are broken here and there, but it's not fatal. That healing thing is working, so it'll be fine."

"――What are you saying? You used projection magic of that level, so you must rest right now."

"...No, but..."

There's someone I have to talk to first.

"..."

"Ilyasviel...!"

Saber prepares herself.

Ilya is staring at the place where Berserker used to be with empty eyes.

"...Good. I do not know your intentions, but we would not wish the trouble of chasing you. Accept your――"

"...! No, Saber――don't hurt Ilya. Since Berserker's gone, she's..."

I stop Saber with my remaining strength.

She must not realize we're here.

Staring at the ground, Ilya murmurs,

"...No way. Did you die, Berserker...?"

She sounds like an abandoned child.

"...Ilya."

I restrain Saber with my hand and quietly call out to her.

She must have noticed me from that.

Ilya slightly raises her head and...

"Ah―――n, ahh...!"

Suddenly.

Falls to the ground like a doll being switched off.

"Wha――?"

I don't know what's going on. I just stare at the girl on the ground.

"...Gah, gohu...!"

As if to replace her, Tohsaka gets up.

Berserker's hand has disappeared and it seems she's finally free.

"―――――"

I must have relaxed seeing Tohsaka's safety.

I feel like I'm about to faint.

But I can't whine like that.

Even though we defeated Berserker, we're still in the forest.

We have to push our wounded bodies and get out of this forest now.

...I look up at the dawning sky.

The town is far away, and I cannot find any uninjured allies nor any place on my own body that's not hurt.

But still, we made it to the morning.

――The night I was prepared not to live through.

After driving off the greatest enemy, we leave the winter forest.

Scene 16 Edit

The park is empty as usual.

Maybe it helps that it's colder today than usual.

There is no one around and it looks like I'm the only one out at this time.

"―――――"

I sit on the bench sluggishly.

I came to a deserted place as I wished to.

Now that I'm here, I must decide what to do.

There are no choices that allow me to postpone the problem.

If I am to end the Holy Grail War by defeating other Masters, I need Saber to stay.

No, even without that, I don't want her to disappear.

But that means...

Having Saber attack people, like Rider did.

"――!"

There's no way I can do that.

Making Saber do such a thing would be like telling her to die.

First of all, Saber would surely refuse.

――But.

When I hang my head, I see my left hand.

I have two Command Spells left.

If I use one, I can force Saber to follow my command.

"―――――"

I bite my lip and discard the ridiculous thought.

I don't know how long I remained slumped on this bench.

But just as my fingers start to tremble from the cold...

"Oh!

I thought you were gone already, but you're here!"

I'm suddenly called.

"Aha, it is you. Hello, Shirou. You have a serious expression. What's wrong?"

"Ilya...? You're here by yourself again?"

It's dangerous, you never know when the other Masters――"

As I start to say that, I'm amazed at my stupidity.

Ilya is a Master too.

I shouldn't be worrying about this, and anyway, aren't we enemies?

"...Sorry. I can't afford to talk to you right now. We were lucky to see each other, but I can't talk with you. It's going to get cold today, so you should go home."

Sitting down on the bench, I dismiss Ilya.

...There are things I need to talk to her about, but I have my hands full with Saber right now.

"―――――"

...?

What's going on?

Ilya doesn't say anything and she just stares at me as if I'm a stranger.

"...Ilya...?

No, I'm not trying to be mean to you. I'm really busy right now, and――"

"I know. Saber's going to disappear, right?

And you're wondering what to do."

Suddenly.

The girl in front of me says this coldly as if she is someone else.

"Ilya...?"

"It's stupid to worry about such things. That's why you let Rider's Master escape. All you have to do with the loser is to kill them."

I move my legs.

I know it's bad to stay sitting down, so I put my power in them to stand up.

――But.

My body does not move as if entranced by Ilya.

"Ilya, how――do you know about that?"

"I don't even need to tell you, right? I was at that building last night too.

Well, I could only watch from inside the building."

"――!"

I try to move my arms and legs, but they won't move at all.

No, it feels like they're stiffening the more I put power into them.

――It's those eyes.

Looking into Ilya's red eyes is making my body go numb and――

"Oh, you're bound already?

You know you don't have any protection, right? I thought it would be easy to capture you if you're alone, but you're so cute falling for it this easily."

"Ilya, yo... u――"

"It's useless, Onii-chan. You won't be able to move now.

You won't even be able to speak soon, but you don't need to worry.

――I didn't come here today to talk either.

Murderous intent mixes into Ilya's gaze.

This is the same Ilya as that night, when she was the Master of Berserker.

"Guh...! Are you going to kill me here...!?"

Gritting my teeth, I gather all my strength.

But I can't even twitch my fingers.

Every nerve in my body is wrapped by Ilya's stare.

"Yup. Because it doesn't matter if you're a Master anymore, right? You'll be on your own once Saber disappears, so I can't let you be a Master.

Once your means of fighting is gone, I can kill you easily."

Ilya raises her hand.

Her white slender fingers touch my chest.

"I'm glad I found you before anyone else killed you.

So, good night, Onii-chan. Saber's going to disappear anyway, so it should be a relief if it happens faster, right?"

My vision fades.

Sensation in my limbs is already gone, and now my vision is gone as well.

...How long has it been since I fell into this darkness?

While I wonder whether or not I'm dead, my consciousness fades away.

...My body is burning.

Even though my consciousness is deep in the darkness, my burning body is appealing that it is alive.

――I see. I guess I'm alive, then.

But even if that's the case, that's only for the moment.

Ilya said it too.

――Once your means of fighting is gone, I can kill you easily――

...She's right.

I can't fight at all without Saber.

The Holy Grail War is a battle between Servants.

I cannot possibly match one of those Servants.

That fact has been proven many times already.

It was a merciless beating.

As Saber said, my battle against a Servant is to survive.

I couldn't even do that.

I was cut all over my body, and on top of that, thrown to the ground from a third floor window.

I only survived because of an abnormality in my body that I don't even understand.

That fact is so vexing that it makes me mad.

I could not stop the disaster occurring around me just because the one in front of me was unbeatable.

Even though I chose to fight,

I chose to fight as a Master to stop people getting hurt, but I could not protect them.

――It pisses me off.

The superhero I've admired since childhood always has to win or it's meaningless.

...My body is burning.

My whole body is demanding that I must win.

But I don't have any means of winning nor a way to fight.

How would I be able to fight?

I don't have the skills to fight alongside Saber without being a burden to her.

――That is a mistake as well. Emiya Shirou is not fit for fighting.

Because your fight is supposed to be a mental fight,

A fight with your own self――

Suddenly.

I remember the back of the man who said those words.

――Emiya Shirou has no chance of winning if it comes down to fighting.

None of your skills

Will be of any use against a Servant――

I know.

I realize that more than ever now.

――In that case, at least imagine it.

If it is an opponent you cannot match in real life, beat it in your imagination.

If you cannot beat it yourself, imagine something that you could beat it with.

...He doesn't need to tell me something I already know.

If I am going to win, it'll only be in my head.

But what could I win with?

I can't imagine myself beating a Servant.

I can't handily deceive myself, and an image created by deceiving myself will be full of flaws.

There's no way I would be able to match a Servant, a first-class illusion, with such a third rate image.

――So.

What will I be able to beat?

And what will I beat it with?

I am searching for the answer to that question――

――searching for the answer even now.

A golden sword.

It's a sword for her alone.

I don't want it myself.

It's just beautiful.

I just want to hold it in my hands, if it's permitted.

...Geez, it's a bad habit for an amateur magus.

Since all I can do is examine the contents, I see such dreams unsuitable for my position.

But――if this is a dream, I should be allowed to at least think about it.

First, I assume the basic structure and reproduce the composing material.

...Oh, the basic form from when I use the strengthening magic isn't enough as I thought.

Strengthening is changing something that's already there, so it's meaningless with something that isn't there at all.

So if I am to remember that sword, I have to put more effort into it.

――It's well before the basics.

It's the process full of waste that I came up with before Kiritsugu taught me how to use the strengthening magic.

Um, it was――how was it supposed to take shape...?

...When I come to, I'm in a ridiculous place.

"――What is this place――?"

This isn't just some place I've never seen before.

It has a bed with a gorgeous canopy, and a long carpet that makes it look like you could sink to your ankles.

A stone fireplace that is not just decorative, but actually functional.

The patterns on the wall aren't just wallpaper as they are actually engraved.

I'm used to mansions like Shinji's house, but this is on a different level.

...It's embarrassing to say, but this is like a castle you'd read about in fairy tales.

"...!"

My mind almost falls unconscious.

My body is strangely heavy.

Is my blood circulating poorly? I feel like I'll fall asleep again if I let my guard down.

"――Umm... What happened?"

I try to remember with my hazy mind.

I... oh yeah, I was bound by Ilya and lost consciousness.

"...So I'm caught by Ilya, huh?"

No one is in the room.

My body feels heavy, but it seems I could at least raise my arm――

"Whoa, I'm tied up――!?"

My dazed mind instantly awakens.

Realizing the danger I'm in, I study my situation first.

"...I'm sitting in a chair and my hands are behind my back... handcuffs... no, they're just tied with rope."

I'm not in the worst condition, but it makes no difference to the fact that I cannot move.

My body is still numb, and I can't even get up with my hands tied.

"...How long has it been...? Clock... no, I don't see one as I expected."

There is no clock in the room.

The window is... behind me.

I turn around as much as I can, but the curtain is draped over it and I can't quite tell what's outside.

But the sun has already set outside.

I met Ilya in the morning, so that means at least half a day has passed.

"..."

I can't be doing this now.

I don't know where I am, but I have to go home to Saber as quickly as I can.

...Saber is weakening.

I can't trouble her by letting her know I've been kidnapped.

"Mn――!"

I pull at my hands.

Even if I am to run away, I have to do something about the rope tied behind my back first――

"...!?"

The door opens.

I release my power at the same moment as she walks in.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Good morning, Onii-chan. How are you feeling?"

Ilya is acting totally different from before.

Her cold eyes are gone and the Ilya before me is the white girl who was talking to me in that park the other day.

"Hm? What's wrong? You don't seem energetic. Does your body still not move? ...That's odd, you should be able to talk by now."

She looks at me, tilting her head.

...It looks like she's just worried about me.

"...I'm fine. I can talk and my head's clear enough to know that I've been captured."

I glare at Ilya.

"What, are you dissatisfied? We usually put our captured enemies in the dungeon.

But I felt bad about doing that to you, so I brought you into my room as a special exception."

Ilya looks displeased.

I don't know if I should be thankful or not.

...But anyway, I'm starting to understand the situation I'm in.

"...I get the situation. I'm captured and this is your place, right?"

I say so sharply, killing my emotions.

As long as I don't know the full details of the situation, I should listen for now.

"That's right. I told you before that I live in a castle in the forest.

"This is a castle in a big forest, and there's nothing around here. It takes a few hours by car to get to the town you live in. Nobody will come to save you, nor will there be any nuisances."

"――I see.

I get that, but why did you do it?

If you wanted to kill me, you could have done so at the park."

"Why? I don't intend to kill you, Shirou. You're mine. I'll kill the other Masters, but you're special.

That's why I locked you up here, so there won't be any interruptions."

"――!"

I automatically lean back.

Ilya puts her face close to mine as if not caring about my feelings.

"H-Hey, Ilya...!"

I know it's indiscreet, but my heart's beating fast from the weight of Ilya on my legs.

Even though she's not heavy, she feels so alive that I can't think straight――

"Yeah, like I thought, Shirou is special.

...Hey, do you want to become my Servant? If you're going to be my Servant, I won't have to kill you. All you have to do is nod, and I can spare you."

She says so in a fawning voice.

This is nothing half-hearted.

Ilya's words are so pure that I won't be able to take it back if I nod.

...And if I do betray her, all her purity would probably turn into hatred.

With Ilya so close to me, my confused mind freezes.

This isn't just that she likes me.

Ilya's question is asking me if I want to live or die.

"You don't even need to think about it, right? You don't have Saber already. You don't have any way to fight.

So it'll be useless to stay as a Master now."

"――No. Saber hasn't disappeared yet. I won't let that happen."

"Oh yeah? But she'll be killed easily in her condition.

It's fine, you can just stay here. If you're going to stay here forever, I'll protect you forever too."

Ilya snuggles up to me.

I don't even have the freedom to push her away.

...I don't know what will happen if I disobey her.

But I still can't nod to Ilya's words.

"...I can't. Get off of me, Ilya. No matter what you say, I..."

Ilya puts her finger up to my mouth.

The girl smiles and looks up at my bewildered face.

"Geez, you don't get it, do you?

Look, you're just a bird in a cage right now. It's my decision if you live or not, so you shouldn't say anything to make me mad.

...I've waited for 10 years. It's too boring just to kill you here, right?"

"Wha――――?"

Her voice sounds like a girl who wants a toy.

I gasp, sensing a cruelty that sends a chill up my spine.

"This is your last chance, Onii-chan. I'll ask you one more time."

She looks up at me, full of hope.

"Shirou――be mine."

Ilya says so as if allowing no refusal.

Scene 17 Edit

"I-I should be asking that! What were you doing?

I told you so many times not to go off by yourself, yet you were so easily captured by Ilyasviel and taken to a place like this...!"

"You're disqualified as a Master. I shall not be satisfied unless you apologize to me in some way."

"Ugh... I was certainly careless. But why are you here?

You can't move properly, right? What are you thinking coming to Ilya's castle in that state!?"

"No, what are you thinking?

A Servant's role is to protect its Master. You have been captured, so it does not matter if this is Ilyasviel's castle."

"―――――"

Saber speaks clearly.

...Her figure is just as it was before.

It's different from the figure sleeping, weak and in pain.

"...Shirou? Why are you silent all of a sudden? Did you suffer any wounds while you were held captive...!?"

"Oh... no, that's not it. I'm fine. More than that, I'm glad you look well."

...I really regained my peace of mind.

I'm surprised Saber's here, but I'm happy she's back to normal.

It's just selfish prejudice.

But I think Saber is meant to act like this.

"...I'm sorry, Saber. I don't quite understand, but you came to save me, right?"

"Uh... yes. It is only natural for a Servant to save her Master."

"Thank you. You're a godsend."

――I'm glad.

There's no problem now.

All that's left is to escape with Saber and――

...Hey.

Why can I see Tohsaka...?

"T-Tohsaka...?"

Ummm.

Is she really, seriously there?

"You seem to be doing better than I expected. Maybe there was no need for us come, huh?"

"That is what I said, Rin. You should have left Emiya Shirou be.

This kind of a man causes trouble for the people around him and survives. This was a good opportunity. He would have died if you had abandoned him."

"...That is inexcusable, Archer.

I am the one that asked for help, but you do not have the right to insult Shirou."

"――Heh, so you act like that now that your Master is safe, huh? The Master's like this, and the Servant's the same. I guess you have no respect for your allies.

...Well, we are to fight eventually. It will be easier to fight then if no feelings are held."

"..."

Saber falls silent as if he hit a sore spot.

...This guy... does he not get along with Saber either?

"That's it. You still remember the situation we're in, right?

We don't have time to stand around chatting. We have to retreat before Ilyasviel gets back."

"...? Hold on a second.

Did you guys come here knowing this place is Ilya's castle? No, first of all――"

Ilya went out intending to kill them.

Then... does that mean Ilya and Tohsaka missed each other?

"――That's okay. I think Ilya's heading to my place now. If you guys didn't come here, I think you would have ended up fighting her."

"Yes, it seems so. I confirmed Ilya and Berserker leaving. ...Well, we wouldn't have come in like this if it wasn't for that."

...I see. Tohsaka took such drastic measures because she knew Ilya went outside.

She's as direct as ever, but that turned out for the best this time.

"Anyways, we'll talk later. I came prepared when I realized this was Einzbern's base, but it'd be great if we don't have to meet them.

We can't match Berserker anyway with Saber in that state."

Tohsaka steps between me and Saber.

"...Tohsaka. What do you mean by Saber's state?

She looks fine and she's just like normal."

"Hey now. Convenient things like that never happen.

Saber hasn't healed at all. Can't you tell just by looking that she's barely even standing?"

"Rin...! I thought you promised not to talk about that...!"

"Sorry, I'm going back on that. It's bad to hide it, and it's not something we could keep from him anyway."

"...That is true, but――"

Saber hesitates painfully.

That makes me realize that her condition has not improved at all.

"――Saber. Is that true?"

"...Yes. What Rin says is true. It is embarrassing, but I cannot fight as Saber right now. All I will be able to do is to be your shield."

"Huh, that's what I thought. You wouldn't listen and you wanted to come with us when you can't even arm yourself.

I bet she intended to protect her Master instead of fighting."

"Wha――?"

My breathing stops.

What is that?

She's so weak she can't arm herself?

What ridiculous things is she saying about being my shield?

"...I am sorry, Shirou. I know I am a failure as a Servant with a body like this. But I am able to act as a shield. I am sure you are dissatisfied, but please accept that for now――"

――That's it!

Why do you always think such stupid things――!?

"Don't kid me, of course I'm not satisfied...!

Tohsaka, why did you bring Saber!?

Don't you know Saber's more important than me...!?"

"W-What? I objected too! But Saber didn't listen, and only Saber knew where you were anyway. I knew it was dangerous, but I still needed Saber!"

"But still――"

I start to yell that she shouldn't have brought her, but I stop myself.

...I'm in no position to criticize Tohsaka.

The root of all this was me getting captured.

Tohsaka and Saber just did what they thought was right.

"...Disputes are good, but you should stop for now, Rin.

A Master will be sensitive to changes in her dwelling. We do not have time to explain things in a leisurely fashion."

"...You're right. Ilyasviel should be hurrying back by now.

――All right. We'll leave the conversation until later. We have to get out of this castle first. That's okay, right Shirou?"

"Shirou, we should..."

"――Well, but..."

If Saber is like she was last night, isn't it difficult for her to even walk?

I can't let Saber push herself if she's in that state.

"...Honestly. It seems you take me too lightly."

"Huh, Saber...?"

"Even though my magical energy is depleted, I can fight better than you, Shirou. To me, you seem to be the one about to disappear.

...I do not think Rin has noticed, but your magical energy is disrupted, correct?"

"Oh... no, this isn't anything serious. It's fine if I bear with it.

I'm, uh――fine, really."

"Then I am the same as well. It is painful, but it is not unbearable.

I believe things are going too fast for you to grasp the situation, but let us follow Rin for now. If we are to talk, we can do so once we get home."

Saber urges me forward.

"―――――"

...Geez.

I can't even worry if she says so with such an expression.

"...You're right. I have a lot to talk about, but I'll leave it until we get home safely."

...Yes, about Saber's body, and thanking her for coming to save me.

――That dream is not something I should ask her about right now.

"――All right. Let's go, Saber."

Nodding, I move my body earnestly.

...I sweat with each step, but I can't complain.

Saber came all the way here with her weakened body.

So as a man, I can't show weakness now――

"―――――Wow."

As soon as we leave the room, I gasp.

Is this... a hallway?

From this museum-like hallway, I guess the building is really big.

"Hey, this is no time to be fascinated. Even if we leave the castle, there's a big forest outside. If we don't hurry, it'll be morning."

"A big forest――? Then is this place really on a mountain? That forest a few hours drive away from Fukuyama?"

"Yeah, this is Einzbern's secret castle.

Even if we get out of this castle, we'll have to spend a few hours getting out of the forest. It's night now, so we'll make our way out by the morning."

Tohsaka runs down the hallway without hesitation.

I guess she's heading to the back entrance she snuck in through.

"...I knew it was night already, but... how long was I captured for?"

I thought it was only half a day, but it might have been longer.

"You were captured by Ilyasviel this morning. It has been half a day since then.

...The date has changed, so that means you have been captured for a day now."

"Ugh... I see. I'm ashamed."

"No, please do not be. You were safe even though you have been captured by Ilyasviel for so long. That must be proof that your mind did not give in, even though your body was held captive."

"――That might be true."

"Yes. Ilyasviel looks like a young girl, but she is a magus of Einzbern. If you were to yield to her, you would not have been yourself.

"...It is not like I did not consider that possibility. I came to this castle prepared to find you dead in the worst case."

"―――――"

"So I am glad I am able to see you again.

Since my Master is safe, I cannot lose either."

...Saber says so with a faint smile.

I feel the same way.

I was so worried, wondering whether Saber was all right.

"Hey, are you really trying to escape!?

I'll go on ahead if you're too slow...!"

Tohsaka yells at us from the corner ahead.

"Gah, this is no time to be talking. Let's hurry, Saber."

I run, urging Saber on as well.

...!

Every step brings unpleasantness and pain as if boiling water is pouring into my veins.

But I can run if I grit my teeth.

Forcing my aching body to move, I follow Tohsaka.

Saber is running behind me as if escorting a sick person.

...She must be in pain.

She's acting firm, but Saber's in no condition to move properly.

"Saber, if you're in pain――"

I stop myself from asking her if she needs a hand.

If I said that, Saber would stubbornly try to run on her own.

I should just watch for now.

If Saber looks tired enough that she can't make excuses, I can carry her then.

...Saber is really troublesome.

This stubborn girl won't rest unless I do something that forceful.

――And so.

Following Tohsaka's lead, we reach the exit of the castle.

"This is the main entrance, Tohsaka――!?"

"...? Why are you saying something so obvious? This is what entrances are for, right? This is the fastest way if you want to go out or come in."

Tohsaka runs down the stairs.

"..."

...Well, I'm in no position to complain.

Saber and I descend the stairs into the hall.

I guess this is the lobby.

So that must mean we'll be outside if we go through that large door at the end.

"All right, we're doing well to have gotten this far. The problems come after we get into the forest, but it's night and all, so maybe we'll be able to get out to the main road under cover of darkness.

It'll be too late when Ilyasviel comes back and finds out you're not here anymore.

It'll be morning by the time she gets back... Hey, why that unsatisfied look on your face?"

"...No, it's nothing. I was just realizing again that you're a big shot."

"...? You realize the weirdest things in the weirdest places."

...Like, entering the enemy's base from the main entrance and the way she's acting so confidently.

"Oh well. Let's go outside. I remember the way back, so we won't get lost."

We head for the entrance.

A long hall stretches from the lobby and a large door can be seen on the end.

It's amazing, the hall is about 30 meters long.

...I think to myself that this place really is a castle. And the instant I start to walk...

"――Oh, you're going home already? That's too bad, after you came so far."

The voice of the girl who shouldn't be here echoes through the room with a faint laugh.

"――!"

I turn around instantly.

Everybody stops.

The instant I turn around and see the "enemy", I understand that I will be killed if I turn my back on it again.

"Ilya... sviel――"

Tohsaka's voice is shaking.

Across the hall.

On the stairs we came down is something that should not be there.

――It's strangely like the time before.

Ilya is standing above us with Berserker standing behind her.

Berserker's presence is overwhelming.

As I can feel the Servant's strength now, I can understand how much of a monster he is.

...How absurd.

He's not at a level Saber could match even in her normal condition.

...It probably wouldn't even be a fight.

That thing is not something that can be beaten in battle.

Defeating Berserker means eliminating it without fighting it.

In other words.

We should have avoided him if we didn't want to die.

"Good evening. I'm happy you have come to see me, Rin."

Ilya's voice is cheerful.

That smile is the same as it was eight days ago. Innocent and merciless emotion that will kill any insects she catches.

――I understand now.

We won't be able to get away.

I can't stop Ilya no matter what I do.

Even if I can get Ilya's attention, that doesn't mean everyone else can get away.

"What's wrong? It's boring if you don't talk. I'm giving you some time, so I think it would be best if you at least leave behind a will."

She giggles.

...But we don't have such composure.

We will run for the entrance if there is an opening.

Even though we know there will be no such chance, we can only wait for it.

"...I see. Then let me ask you one thing."

But still.

Tohsaka takes a step toward Ilya.

"Ilyasviel. I didn't feel you coming back, so were you actually hiding all this time?"

"That's right. I didn't go anywhere. I was just watching you make a fool of yourselves."

"――I see. Does that mean the one who went out was a fake?"

"Yes. I knew you people were coming, after all.

I'm the master here, so I have to welcome the guests, right?"

The giant figure suddenly disappears.

I don't know if it jumped or just moved there.

Berserker appears in the middle of the lobby with a whirlwind.

...We're done for now.

If we retreat, we'll be slashed in half the instant we turn our backs.

But we'll be killed as well if we stay like this.

The only path left is to challenge that mass of death, knowing it'll be pointless.

"Are you done talking now? Then let's begin, Berserker."

The girl raises her hand as if performing some kind of a ritual, looks down at us, and...

"――I swear. I will not let anyone go today."

...She declares so with delight and murderous intent.

Light shines in Berserker's eyes.

...The Servant that has obeyed Ilya up to now has his mind released and identifies us as his enemies.

"―――――"

A gritting sound.

"...Tohsaka...?"

Tohsaka grits her teeth hard as if regretting something.

"...Archer, can you hear me?"

She murmurs in a quiet voice without turning around.

"――A little while is enough. Keep him busy by yourself."

She orders her Servant to die.

"―――――"

Archer does not answer.

"Ridiculous...! Are you insane, Rin? Archer is no match for Berserker by himself...!"

"We'll run while you do that. Archer, buy us time until we escape."

Ignoring Saber, Tohsaka continues her instructions.

Her voice is cold, killing her emotions.

"―――――"

Archer, who has been silent as if pondering something, quietly nods and...

"That is a smart move. I will be able to escape if you escape first.

Independent action is a specialty of Archers after all."

...Takes a step forward as if to protect Tohsaka.

Berserker does not move.

Only Ilya's laughter can be heard from above.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You're saying such an unknown Servant is going to stop my Hercules?

Wow, you have a cute side to you, Rin."

"――"

Neither Tohsaka nor Archer has the composure for a rebuttal.

Tohsaka and Archer know that fact better than anyone.

Archer steps forward.

He is empty-handed as usual.

"..."

Tohsaka is watching Archer's back.

...She must not have anything to say to him.

Tohsaka should know her command is unreasonable.

Because she told her Servant to die so that we can escape.

"...Archer, I-"

Tohsaka starts to say something.

But...

"By the way, Rin. May I confirm one thing?"

...Archer interrupts her words in a cool voice unsuited to the situation.

"...Fine. What?"

Tohsaka looks at Archer with a downcast look.

Still looking at Berserker...

"Yeah. Buying you some time is fine, but――[r]

;/ You won't mind if I beat that thing, right?"

...Archer says something unexpected.

"Archer――

"――Yeah, you don't need to hold back.

Give him a beating, Archer!"

"I see. Then I shall meet your expectations."

Archer moves forward.

There are only ten meters between him and Berserker.

That thing should be able to close that distance in an instant.

"...! You're underestimating me...! Fine, go on Berserker! You can slash that stuck up guy into pieces...!"

Ilya speaks in a hysterical voice.

Tohsaka turns her back, not paying attention.

"――We'll be going. Getting outside means victory for us."

Tohsaka starts to run, taking both Saber and my hands.

"―――――"

Saber follows Tohsaka without objection.

...I start to run to the entrance, leaving Archer behind.

But from behind me...

"Emiya Shirou."

He stops me, still with his back to me.

"―――――"

I turn around, letting go of Tohsaka's hand.

In the lobby, now far away, is the back of the man facing Berserker.

"――Understand. You are a maker, not a fighter."

Berserker charges.

Archer stares at his enemy without backing off, still empty-handed.

"Do not think about other things. There is only one thing you can do. So master that one thing."

Archer raises his hand.

I don't know when he got it, but in his hand is that shortsword.

"――Do not forget. What you must imagine is always that you yourself are the strongest. You do not need outside enemies. For you, the one you have to fight is none other than your own image."

The red back sinks.

Berserker's attack rages.

Tohsaka and Saber are already at the entrance.

――I run without turning around.

The red back tells me to just go.

Scene 18 [WARNING: H] Edit

Once we pass between the exceptionally tall trees, an unexpected sight appears before me.

"...A ruin...?"

Holding Saber, I look at the building with blank amazement.

I don't know why, but this building in the woods is now a desolate ruin.

"We should be able to hide here for a while.

Archer found this as a place to hide on our way here."

I don't know what kind of nerves she has, but Tohsaka enters the ruin.

"...Well, I guess it won't crumble any more than it already has."

I head towards the entrance stepping over the rubble.

...How long has it been since it was abandoned?

The building seems like a corpse desecrated by the forest.

――The entire ground floor is taken over by trees.

The only usable rooms are on the second floor, and this is the best of those.

Miraculously, the windows are still intact.

I don't know how, but I can see the night sky from here.

"Hmm. It's pretty clean in here. Maybe someone was staying here until recently."

...Really, what kind of nerves does she have?

Stepping over the rubble, Tohsaka is dusting off the bed by the window.

"Shirou, this way. We have to lie Saber down.

It's pretty tiring being held by someone."

"Oh――yeah, I'll be right there."

I carefully make my way over to the bed and lay Saber down.

"How are you feeling, Saber? Can you still move okay?"

"...Yes, since Shirou carried me here.

It seems I can still sustain my body."

"――I see. Then I guess there's only one problem left.

It's been an hour. We should have a bit more time even if Ilyasviel comes after us immediately.

...No, we might be able to hide here until morning if they have trouble finding us."

"Oh――"

Her mumbling reminds me.

We were able to make it to this ruin, but what happened to Berserker and Archer?

He remained at the castle to keep Berserker there.

It's already been more than an hour.

So Archer should already have retreated as well――

"Tohsaka, what happened to him――?"

"――――"

Tohsaka doesn't answer.

She just places her right hand on her chest as if holding something dear.

...That tells me of Archer's fate.

Tohsaka's Command Spell is on her right hand.

The Master and the Servant are connected.

As Saber sensed my danger, if the Master can sense the life and death of their Servant...

"...Tohsaka, he..."

"Yeah. And I told him he just needed to buy us some time.

He――was arrogant to the very end."

Tohsaka murmurs as if laughing off a bad rumor.

...Silence follows.

The silence that seems to last forever is...

"――But I won't let it be meaningless. Since I've lost Archer, I'll get Berserker here."

...Aborted by the sound of Tohsaka punching her left hand with her right.

"Mourning is over. I believe in acting if I have time to worry. Since it's come this far, I'm going to make sure you're resolved as well."

"...? Resolved? For what?"

"Resolved to beat Ilyasviel... Berserker, of course."

We can't escape this forest with Saber, and it's going to take a long time even if we are to heal her. Ilya will catch us either way."

"Do you get it? For us to escape the forest with all three of us, we have to defeat Berserker.

If we can't, we'll just share Archer's fate."

"――Beat Berserker...?"

That monster?

Beat that whirlwind of death that nullifies every attack and destroys all that it touches in a single blow...?

"―――――"

I can't even imagine that.

Anything that fights him will die.

Tohsaka must know that as well.

Is she saying we'll beat it in spite of that?

"―――――No, that's not right."

What am I saying?

Tohsaka isn't saying we can beat it.

She has no such false hopes.

"Oh――I see..."

That's right. We're not going to beat him to win.

...I should have realized that immediately.

"Our only option is to beat him."

It's just that.

If we don't want to die here...

We have to beat that monster.

"That's right. But it's not that hopeless.

Even if it's Berserker, he should be wounded after fighting Archer. And I have all my reserve jewels, so if Saber recovers, I can come up with a few plans to beat him."

"――Looking at it from the other side,

Since Berserker is wounded right now, don't you think this is our best chance to beat Ilyasviel?"

"...That may be true.

But is there a way to heal Saber? ...I hate to say it, but I don't think there's any way to heal Saber here."

"No, the location doesn't matter for Saber's treatment.

Saber is just weakened by lack of magical energy. If we replenish her stocks, she should be able to use her abilities like before."

"Hey now, Tohsaka. Have you forgotten? The problem is, I can't do that kind of magical energy replenishment."

"There is a way. Yesterday... it's the day before now, but I explained to you then.

There is one more method other than the sharing magic to give magical energy to your Servant.

Back then... well, I didn't say anything because I didn't think it would end up like this."

"Hm――?"

I recall the conversation yesterday.

She certainly did say――

"...Well, a path should have been formed at summoning, so there may be other measures――"

...Something like that.

"...I remember. Something about there being another way since a path exists..."

"Yes. You and Saber have not only a spiritually connected path, but also a physical path. So there's no need to use difficult magic to give her magical energy. All you have to do is to give her energy."

...?

But, I don't know of any way to do that.

"Hold on. You say the Master gives energy, but how do I do that?"

Tohsaka looks at me in surprise.

She stares at me for a while, and then tells me it's simple.

"Sleep with her. Saber's a girl fortunately, so it should be easy, right?"

She says lightly.

"――――What?"

Sleep with her... that, um... means...

Because, since Saber's a girl, it should be easy?

"WHA, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

H-H-H-H-Hold on, w-w-w-why are we going this way all of a sudden!?

"What are you so surprised about? Unison from sex is standard procedure. The semen of a magus is a cluster of magical energy. Don't you know that poor magi sell their semen to the Association?"

"I-I-I didn't know that...! T-T-Tantrism is a heresy, and the Baphomet is just superstition! I won't fall for such cajolery!"

"...Hey now. Tantrism is a genuine secret rite, and the Baphomet is a standard contractor.

I don't know what you're panicking about, but you said you were prepared earlier.

This is the only way we can survive, so don't give us too much trouble."

"Well, but, that's..."

It's not something that can be solved that easily...!

"Geez, we don't have time to be arguing!

Archer was defeated, so Ilyasviel will be here soon. We need to heal Saber if we're going to survive.

You know we need all three of us to match Berserker, right!?

So there's only one thing to do!

"I won't let Archer die in vain.

I will make sure we make use of the chance he gave us in place of his life. So I'm going to use everything I can to survive...!"

Tohsaka yells at me.

But the more she says, the more confused I get. I imagine really making love to her, and my head goes even more blank.

"―――――"

...Damn, my face is so hot that I know I'm blushing red.

But I can't help it.

It troubles me if she suddenly says such a thing, and Saber is breathing wildly in the bed before me.

I feel like I've wandered into another dimension and my head is mixed up――

"...! Oh, Tohsaka, that plan won't work.

Putting myself aside, Saber will definitely refuse. Saber would never give up her body just to replenish magical energy!"

"Really? Then why don't you ask her?"

Tohsaka's attitude doesn't change.

"Wha――?"

I look over at the bed.

...Still breathing heavily, Saber is looking at us, without objecting to Tohsaka.

"...Saber?"

"――No. I would not mind, Shirou."

...And.

Saber says so in a shy voice.

"―――――"

That's a terrible betrayal.

Why does she have to say that in this situation and take away my reasoning?

...If you're asking me if I want to make love to her, of course I want to.

Saber is a girl, she's beautiful beyond belief, and if I didn't see her that way, I wouldn't have kept on escaping from my room into the shed.

――That's why I think it's bad.

I can still feel her in my hands.

Her warm body, her sweating skin, and her light weight... all of it was in my hands until a moment ago.

If I remember that, I'm sure I'll go after her body not because I want to save her, but just because I want her.

"What? You're so indecisive. Don't you want to have sex with her?

Oh, are you impotent?"

"That's not true!

It's not that, I just――"

I feel bad for Saber, this is no time to do such things, my head is blank, and this is, um, my first time...

...I'm in such a panic that I don't even notice myself grumbling out loud.

"Oh, then you're already fine mentally.

Well, I know how you feel, but just accept it for now."

Tohsaka steps closer to me.

"...!"

I prepare myself, but the enemy makes an unexpected move.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time to slowly get you in the mood.

Shirou, hold still."

Tohsaka reaches out.

It happens in an instant.

Tohsaka grabs my face, forces me to look at her, and――

Humbly kisses me.

"―――――!?"

I can't breathe.

My confusion reaches its peak, and I can't think at all.

――But it makes me realize that this sensation is unfair.

...Tohsaka's lips are so soft.

I think it's special to feel someone else's skin on my lips.

But what I'm feeling now isn't skin, but flesh on flesh.

Her lips are soft and even though I can taste them, they're just sweet.

Tohsaka might not be used to it either as our lips are just pressed together.

...I clearly feel Tohsaka's body temperature.

Her breath is hot. ...Is it her saliva? Our wet lips exchange small amounts of water.

Our touching noses are tickling, and all I can do is bear it.

"―――――"

...I guess this is what they mean when they say all men are animals.

My head is still blank, but already I can't put my brakes on――

...Our lips part.

Leaving me dumbfounded, Tohsaka goes over to the bed.

"Have you calmed down?"

...It's contradictory.

Tohsaka's red herself, but she still speaks like that.

"Tohsaka, you――"

"Sorry it was me."

――That's ridiculous.

Why does she have to apologize? If someone needs to apologize, it's definitely me.

"Anyways, I have no intention of backing out now.

...You can just watch from over there. I don't think you can do it in your situation, so I'll help you out.

...So you and Saber will feel more in the mood."

Tohsaka props herself up on her hands and climbs over Saber.

"Wha――Rin, what are you doing...?"

Saber sounds confused.

"...I'm helping. It seems you two aren't used to it, so I'm going to help you both."

She smiles.

...She must have forcibly turned on her own switch with that kiss.

Tohsaka starts to run her fingers over Saber in a feverish motion.

"Wha... wha... Tohsaka...!"

She doesn't even pause.

As soon as Tohsaka lies on the bed, she touches Saber, unable to move from fever, with her fingers.

"Rin――hold on, I..."

"...Just let me handle this. It'll be hard for you to do it by yourself.

It's all right. You won't be able to think about anything soon――"

Tohsaka's fingers reach Saber's chest.

"...Here, you have to get comfortable first. It'll just be stiff if you keep these on."

"Ah――yah... nn..."

Is her breathing from her hesitation?

Saber looks up at Tohsaka with her feverish face.

And Tohsaka starts to turn red and breathes wildly as if Saber's fever has been transmitted to her.

"To―――――"

Tohsaka... I want to say, but my throat will not move.

...Is it because of Saber's breathing?

Tohsaka's finger movements themselves are seductive.

She unties the blue ribbon and starts to undo the shirt one button at a time.

A flexible and refined movement, without hesitation.

Her fingers sequentially remove the armor from the knight, and it has a dubiousness of a ritual to expose the girl within.

"...Nn... ah, Rin, no more――we can continue without taking any more off――"

"...No, it's necessary. We're going to do that sort of thing. We have to warm your body through direct contact."

Still breathing hard, Tohsaka whispers into Saber's ear.

Saber grabs onto Tohsaka as if to stop her, but she's under Tohsaka's control, so she cannot fight against her.

And as soon as the last button is unfastened.

"―――――"

I desperately look away from the image before me.

...Saber's skin.

The figure that I have tried so hard not to notice is bared before me.

"――!"

I close my eyes.

I keep them shut with my will as they want to open by themselves.

...I'll go crazy if I open them.

Everything I've built up with Saber will crumble.

I grit my teeth and endure my unknown urges in fear of that.

"Ah... nn... no Shirou... you have to look. We're going to start once Saber's ready... so you have to... feel, ah, like it too..."

"――Feel like it!?"

"...Just open your eyes. We're accomplices.

We're going to love Saber and have Saber save us in return.

...Or are you going to just sit there and watch...?"

"――!"

Tohsaka's point is crazy.

It's crazy, but I'm contradicting myself if I keep my eyes closed.

...I have to make love to her to save her.

If I want Saber not to disappear no matter what, I have to accept this proposal.

...And I have already accepted it.

Even though I have my eyes closed, I want Saber to stay, as proven by my choice of not running away.

So――I can't just close my eyes and do nothing.

"――Is that okay? I won't be able to hold back if I open my eyes."

"...Aha. Did you hear that, Saber? Shirou's turned on just by looking at you."

She laughs.

Tohsaka looks at Saber and my red faces, and laughs.

"――Yeah. But control yourself for just a bit. You have to stay there until Saber is ready. Until I tell you――"

'Stay there and watch Saber.'

Tohsaka says so in a more passionate voice than Saber.

"―――――"

...I release a small breath.

I have to forget about everything when I open my eyes.

About Saber.

About Tohsaka.

I have to forget about the trust between us and my life with Saber, and make love to her to save her.

"..."

I breathe deeply and clench my fists tight.

I gather all my power into my abdomen and calm my mind so I won't be perturbed by anything.

And then――

All my protective walls are torn down in an instant.

The two colors entangled in each other.

A small body lying on top of a beautiful white girl like a sculpture.

"Fu... ah, nn... a. ...Saber's lips are small."

Just the touching of the lips.

Tohsaka's lips fall as if tasting her.

"Ha... nn... how is it, Saber? ...It's almost gone, but can you taste Shirou...?"

Is she trying to say that's an indirect kiss?

Tohsaka says something that could kill me from embarrassment.

"...So this is Shirou's fluid――"

And Saber drinks it with a heated voice.

"...Nm, ah, n... no Rin... I cannot tell... Please give me more."

Saber pulls on Tohsaka.

Tohsaka doesn't oppose it and this time――they kiss each other deeply.

"Ha――ah――mm... Shirou is sweet."

"Yeah... mm... you're just as sweet as him too..."

The red colors intertwine.

As they lick each other's tongues, the shining flesh joins.

...No, that's wrong.

Saber is just being dominated by Tohsaka.

She has her tongue out and answering Tohsaka's because Tohsaka wants it.

Saber is trembling and looking in confusion at Tohsaka――

"Mm... Saber... stronger――"

Their hot breaths overlap.

Tohsaka gently feels Saber as if handling something precious.

From her gently sloping chest to her navel, drawing a beautiful line of ridges.

"Rin... your hand... is... on my... body――"

Her hand goes down even further and reaches the place tightly closed off.

"Ha... nn"

Saber shakes a bit.

Tohsaka looks down at it happily.

"Fu, well then... let's start, Saber."

She doesn't stop and sinks her fingers in between Saber's thighs.

"...! Ah――no, Rin. Not there――"

"...Why? What's there? I won't listen unless you tell me clearly. ...Say it clearly... loud enough so that Shirou can hear... too...!"

"...!"

Saber's opposition softens.

Tohsaka pushes down Saber's body with heated breaths.

"...But then... I won't stop now even if you do say it."

"...! Ah...! Sto-ah... R-R-Rin...!"

She sucks on Saber's lips.

"...Come on, cry out more. That's not enough, so Shirou and I will want to treat you wilder――"

"Hm...! ...Ah, your finger is――"

...Tohsaka's body covers Saber's small body.

The two's heavy breathing echoes through the ruin.

The white flower is being violated by the red flower.

"Ah, nn...! No Rin, it hurts――please get away for a while――"

Saber breathes in as her lips are released.

Tohsaka looks down at the golden-haired girl below her and takes a deep breath.

"Ah... hm... I'm surprised... I didn't think I swung this way."

Then, she takes the finger resting on top of Saber's crotch and sinks it inside.

"...! ――Ah, ha――"

...Was it a soft touch?

Saber just raises her shoulders once and does not appear agitated by Tohsaka's fingers.

"Nn... ah, haa..."

...A wet sound can be heard between her heated moans.

Sticky and slimy sounds.

Drops of the passionate juice that seems to symbolize the improper actions of two women.

It is indeed dripping from between Saber's legs.

"――Nn... You are gentle, Rin―――"

...Saber sounds impatient.

She looks up at Tohsaka as if saying that she is unhappy with her gentle――no, her overly soft touch.

"Ha... but, such consideration is unnecessary... mm...! Without your help, I..."

"...Are you saying you're all right...? Hm... no, you're not wet enough yet... It'll probably hurt if you take Shirou like this, Saber..."

Her caress echoes through the room.

Tohsaka is loving Saber's slit as if she's masturbating.

"Mm... it's so warm... and it's so cute, so I'll... take care of it more."

Tohsaka sucks on Saber's lips.

Their tongues play around making noise.

"Hm... ah, ha, mn...! ...Haa, it is fine Rin... I am used to pain, so, um..."

Saber confesses that she's scared to go wild in front of us.

But――

"...Really? But Saber... if you do it like this, Shirou will be in pain as well. We have to get it so wet that even your butt is wet."

With an evil smile, Tohsaka replies.

"Wha――my butt――?"

"...Oh. It's okay if you don't want to. Because it'll only be a problem for Shirou."

"Eh... for Shirou...?"

"Of course. Yours is so tight even on my finger. If you do it like that, Shirou will certainly hate you. He'll just say it was just [wraͰ text="painful"]painful and it didn't feel good at all."

"――!"

Saber blushes not from the caress, but from embarrassment.

Tohsaka smiles and looks at her maliciously.

"So, what will you do? I'll stop if that's enough. It won't feel good at all, but I'll let Shirou take over.

...Come on. You don't like being touched in your vagina, so what do you want done now...?"

"―――――"

Not just her face, but Saber's body heats up as well.

Shlick. Shlick.

An obscene sound comes from Tohsaka stirring inside the wet walls.

Then.

"...Please."

"I can't hear you. Say it more clearly, Saber. I won't listen unless you request it yourself."

"...! ...I will leave it to you, Rin... Please move your fingers faster――"

――Saber pleads to Tohsaka with a bright red face.

Perhaps that makes Tohsaka go crazy.

"―――――"

"...!? R-Rin, ow――!"

Tohsaka pushes Saber onto the bed and climbs on top of her even more roughly.

"Ha, nha...!"

Saber's body jumps.

Trying to keep her down――no, to have her jump even wilder, Tohsaka inserts her finger deeper into Saber.

"Wha――so, deep... Rin――!"

"Ha... of course――you said I could do as I wanted――!"

She must not even hear Saber.

Tohsaka cups Saber's breasts as if she's possessed, squeezes her soft chest, and rolls her tongue over the tip as if tasting it.

"Hya...!? What, what are you doing, Rin...!?"

"Mm――Saber, you're so cute――"

An obscene and cute sound.

"...Ah, nn... nn, ah... yah, ah"

Still breathing hard, Tohsaka licks the pink bud.

"Ah...! ...! Haa... no, please do not squeeze my breast so hard...!"

She struggles to get up and her toes curl in protest.

Has getting touched in a place that has never been touched made her sensations go past the limit?

Saber struggles frantically with her hot and weakened body.

"Nn... faa, ah...! Ah, ya――!"

Her voice and red face have lost the captivation they had earlier.

"...See. Don't lie, Saber. You're getting hotter.

...You feel good even though I'm fondling your breasts, fondling your indecent parts, and teasing you, right――?"

"Haa――n-no, I am not...!"

Sweat starts to form on Saber's white body.

"...Ha... Haaa... Mm, ahh... No..."

Her wild pose seems to be driven by something other than fever, and its obscenity increases with time.

"Aha――you really are starting to get wet, Saber. You like being teased like this...?"

"...! ...Rin, you are..."

"Mm... Your nipples are hardening... your body is so hot..."

"―――――"

...!

My throat is so dry it hurts.

Saber being teased by the red flower is so different from usual and so lovely that I want to take her right now.

"... Ah... haa, ah... Rin, any more will be..."

――That tear-stained face.

Her cute throat anguishing, embarrassed by surges of pleasure as her breasts are teased and her wet slit is fondled.

I want to snatch her away right now.

I want to feel Saber in Tohsaka's place and make her moan like that――――

"Fuaa...! Ya, ah... ahhhh, ya――!"

Saber's reactions start to change.

The small wet splashes sound much more sticky now.

Looking down.

Tohsaka's finger, going into Saber's slit and stirring it, is wet down to her wrist.

"Hmm... it's getting wet... ah, nn――but you don't seem to be the sensitive type."

"Ag... Rin, no... please do not go... any deeper――"

"...Ah... I know... it's Shirou's role from now on... and your pussy's so tight... wow, my fingers are so wet."

"...See, can you tell Saber...? Your pussy is like it's freshly boiled――it looks so perverted."

Adding to the existing finger, she slips more into Saber's hole.

"...! Ah, hia...!"

A sticky sound.

Tohsaka keeps fondling Saber, making wet sounds.

"Kua, no, please, stop――!"

Every time, she raises her body and swallows the words coming up to her throat.

Her limit is close.

Like this, she should be able to receive me in a matter of seconds.

"―――――"

They don't even need to ask if I'm ready as well.

My thing is already erect and full of blood, waiting shamelessly.

My pants are tight.

My dick is almost about to explode even though I'm not doing anything, and it feels like I'll cum if I even touch it.

"Fa, ah...! Nha, ha――!"

Saber's voice.

Tohsaka persistently fondles Saber's pussy, and Saber is too captivated by her fingers to protest.

There's no freedom for the white flower.

Tohsaka has completely enclosed Saber in her hands.

"Ah――haa, ah, Rin――! Hnn, ah, ya, I..."

"Hm... you feel odd...? ...Then I guess this will do... your pussy is wanting Shirou too. ...So――!"

"Ah, yaa, nmm...!"

Tohsaka plunges her fingers in deeper for the last time and numbs her.

Then.

"...Ha――ah, ha...Aa"

Tohsaka holds up Saber as if showing off her hot white body.

"...Mm... are you ready as well, Shirou...?"

Tohsaka is totally in tune with Saber.

Saber looks at me feebly, not knowing what to do with her heated body,

And Tohsaka fondles Saber's body with eyes that show both affection and sadism.

The two defenselessly open their bodies and watch me as I stand there.

"―――――"

The whiteness of Saber's body, half out of her mind, and the redness of Tohsaka's cheeks excited from embarrassment and hope.

The air in here is stenched with their smell, and it feels like this place is wet.

"...Here, hurry. Your pants are tight already... Take them off and show us. ...Saber wants it, and I want to see your erect penis too."

A voice with none of her usual firmness... a sweet and sticky voice.

"――――――――"

My head feels dizzy.

My throat dries up instantly.

My mouth is dry and my head is cracking up inside.

――I'm completely defeated.

Saber and I are beaten by Tohsaka's sweet words, completely knocked out.

"..."

With the small amount of composure I have left, I open my zipper.

It is filled with blood and covered in veins, and looks ugly compared to Saber.

"―――――"

The two stop breathing for an instant.

"...Wow. Did you see that, Saber? That's going to go into you now. ...Are you nervous? Shirou's saying he couldn't wait for you."

"Ah――――Shirou is... going to..."

I don't know what they're thinking.

But the two of them stare at my cock.

"――!"

T-This is torture...!

I'm already embarrassed, but having them see it erect boils my head from embarrassment――!

"...T-T-Tohsaka...! So I just have to make love to Saber, right...!?"

I bluff, frantically stopping myself from running away and take a step toward the bed.

"Yes. You're a man. You won't run away after everything's prepared like this, right?"

She laughs.

"...!"

Fine, that encourages me...!

My mind that was about to be blown away moves forward as if unwilling to lose.

"―――――Shir... ou..."

Saber looks up at me.

"―――――"

...No.

That's not it.

I just can't stand it any longer.

I want to touch Saber.

I want to feel her white skin and hear her voice by my ear, like Tohsaka did.

But that's――

"...Is it really all right, Saber? That it's me?"

Since she's so beautiful and since I want her so much...

I didn't want it to happen like this.

"――Yes. Please, Shirou."

Saber says so with a trace of tears in her eyes.

"...!"

I suppress my raging instincts with what little reason I have left.

At least, properly...

I'll finish this without being too much of a burden to her.

"...All right. Please bear this, Saber."

I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Hot...!?"

"Hm, ku――!"

I burn instantly.

Not physically, but mentally.

Saber's body is so soft and hot.

"Ha――――!"

I can't stay sane.

I bet I'll go crazy if I feel her skin and hear her breath.

"...Shirou...? I am fine, so please just――"

She looks up at me uneasily.

"―――――"

I'm infected.

Her fever has infected me.

...My head feels dizzy.

My limbs feel numb and I almost fall onto Saber.

"...!"

I bear the dizziness and support myself over Saber.

"...I'm starting, Saber."

I don't have enough composure to worry that this is my first time or that Tohsaka is watching us.

I take my uncertain hands, place my erect self onto Saber's slit, and――

...I'm numbed by how hot it is.

Saber's slit, soaked in juice, is damp as if to accept me, and it feels like her soft hole is prepared.

There's nothing in my way now.

If I insert it slowly, even my erect self should go in... the instant I think that, a shock runs through me.

"――! ...Ah, haa, ha――"

...It's hot.

I only inserted the tip, but it's so wet and hot inside Saber that it feels like she's wrapped around me like ivy.

"Ah... ha, ah... Shirou... are you coming in――?"

It feels like my penis has turned into a bare nerve.

I'm grabbed by this unknown sensation and power vanishes from my waist.

I bear it, thinking that this is sexual sensation, the sensation of Saber, and slowly move myself in.

...I know I'll go crazy if I insert just the tip, because I'm already like this just from touching it.

But I don't care.

Beyond the fear, I want to be immersed in this warmth.

"Ah... nn, ah, ku...!"

With a sound, I enter Saber.

"Ah――"

...Once I enter, it's easy to go in deeper.

Saber is relaxing and accepting me into her.

"...! Ha... nha, Shirou, please, not so hard...!"

...I'm not inserting it hard at all.

I slowly insert my erect self into her.

"Nn, kuh...!"

She must be able to feel the ruggedness of my rim as Saber raises her hips a bit.

"Ah, ha――! ...Ah, ahh... it is tight... but... is it all in, Shirou――?"

"――Sorry, not yet."

It's not in at all, and I haven't had enough either.

My mind is melting.

Inside Saber is hotter than my erect penis.

The softness and heaviness of Saber's wall surrounding me gives me so much sensation that it makes me want to bite my lips off.

"Haa――!"

It's only a few centimeters.

I only have a few centimeters in Saber, but it feels like I'm being caressed all over my body.

So――if I insert the whole thing, how much――

"...Haa... haa, ha...!"

Saber is relaxing and frantically trying to control her breathing.

"...!"

No, I can't put it into her forcefully.

I have to calm down and try to do it so as not to put too much of a burden on Saber...

"――Nope. The night will be over at this rate."

"...!?"

I hear Tohsaka's voice by my ear.

In that instant.

My waist is pushed violently from behind.

"Ah, nha, ah――!"

"Wha――!?"

My mind starts to work again with this sudden event.

It's not slow or kind at all.

I have violently pushed myself deep inside Saber.

"...! Ah, ku, uhh...!"

Saber's voice is pained.

Perhaps because it was by surprise, the insertion went quickly.

But on the other hand, Saber's body is contorted with pain and her previous softness is gone.

"Tohsaka, you――!"

I turn my neck to yell at the idiot behind me.

――But.

"Ah, guh...!"

The thing inside Saber won't allow me to do that.

"Ha――kuh――!"

It's tightening around me.

Perhaps it's resisting a foreign object within her, but the soft walls are now tightly embracing my penis.

"Shi――rou, ha, ah, ah, ya――!"

"Hold――on, Saber, it's tight――!"

I pull my hips back, unable to stand it.

But it won't come out.

Even though it was so smooth going in, it's so tight now that I might rip my dick off if I pull on it too hard.

"Haa――no, stop, Saber...!"

My balls contract.

A lava-like impulse surges up from the base of my groin.

――It hurts.

It hurts so much that I wonder why it's so tight.

Her thin, still girl-like inner walls surround me, tighten around me, and try not to let go as if opposing the movement.

The pain stuffing my meat is like an awkward caress, and it drives me nuts.

"Ha――gu"

I tighten my hips and suppress the urge.

I want to let it out, but I can't.

This is not like vomiting.

I can't just let it out just because I'm in pain or that it'll feel good if I let it out.

"Saber, please――"

I start to tell her to loosen up, and finally I notice.

The reason why Saber's body stiffened so much.

The red blood coming out between her slit and my penis makes me realize.

"Mm... Ah, haa, ha――...Nn."

...How stupid of me.

Saber would not even let out one voice of pain.

But I'm worried about the pain I'm in――!?

"...Saber. I'll pull it out quickly, so relax slowly. I'll stop right away if you're in pain."

That's a lie.

I want to make love to Saber from the bottom of my heart and I want to let it out as fast as possible, but I bluff with all my might.

"Haa...! Hm... no... I am used to it, so――please continue, Shirou."

"What do you mean you're used to it?"

"Hm... Please――I need your magical energy now, Shirou――"

"...!"

I stop my hips from pulling out.

...That's right.

If I give her my magical energy, I can stop the pain she's in――

"...I'm letting it out, Saber."

Gritting my teeth, I sink in between Saber's legs.

But...

"No, hold on...! It's no good if you just let it out... you have to share your sensations――have both of you feel good and become one."

Still breathing hard like Saber, Tohsaka stops us.

"...What do you mean, become one?"

Saber and I are connected enough already.

There's nothing else I can do――

"Idiot! I'm telling you to hold it until Saber comes as well...!"

"What? Even though it feels good enough already!?"

"That's just you! You have to make Saber feel good too, or you won't be able to induct."

"Uh――――Ugh"

So, she means I have to please Saber!?

T-That's impossible...!

I'm already at my limit, and I'll cum if I let my guard down.

As it's painful for Saber to move just a bit,

If she moves, I'll――

"Haa... I am fine, Shirou. I-I can bear this, so please do not worry and continue on."

"―――――"

...Saber says so bearing the pain.

Anyone who could still back out after hearing that must be crazy.

"Hm...! ...Ah, ha, ah――"

Saber's body comes alive again.

Her legs circling me are shaking in pain.

"Hm...! Haa... ha, ha, ah...!"

...It's still tight inside Saber.

Her walls feel like clay now.

A wall of flesh, completely filled.

I forcefully push them apart, pull back, and insert again.

"Kuh――"

My mind almost goes white.

Just pulling back a few centimeters drives me nuts.

Saber's tightening sensation presses to squeeze out my almost-exploding penis.

"Mm, mm, hm, ah...! Ya――Shirou――please move slower...!"

"Ha――kuh...!"

I push in and pull out, trying not to lose to the sensation.

I can't stop.

Every move makes me pass out, but I can't stop because it feels so good.

And――if I loosen Saber up like this, she should――

"...! Ah... ha, ahhn...!"

"Nn... amazing, Saber is... so..."

...I can hear Tohsaka's voice.

I can hear a wet noise from behind me as well.

She must be excited from seeing Saber.

Tohsaka is masturbating noisily behind me as if to match Saber's breathing――

"Ahh――slower, please――Shirou, I cannot feel you too, well, huaa...!"

...It's Tohsaka's fault.

She's making those sounds behind me, so I can't hold it any longer.

A slow back and forth movement won't do.

But Saber is still in pain.

It's painful to hold what's almost coming out, but Saber's pain seems much deeper.

"Hm, kuh, uhn...! No, it is rubbing inside of me, I am going mad...!"

The pain to withstand the pleasure...

And the pain to withstand the physical pain.

I want to do something about it and...

"Saber, I'm moving behind you."

I switch our position to make it as comfortable as possible for Saber.

"Ah――Shirou...?"

I lift Saber's body up and hold her in my arms.

"Eh... H-Hold on, please...! I-I do not know such a posit――"

"Just relax. It'll be easier for you in this position."

"Ah... but, this is...!"

I can't listen to Saber's complaints.

My heart is ready to burst from even the pluck of a needle.

My remaining reasoning has to go toward trying to stop Saber feeling pain and to go as easy as I can.

"Hya...! ...Ahh, nn...! You're, coming in, again, ah――"

...Stiffness starts to disappear from Saber's voice.

The embarrassment of getting hugged from behind must have overwhelmed her pain.

Stiffness starts to leave Saber's body, and my cock starts to move smoothly.

"Ha――why... is, nha, fya...!"

...Her reactions start to change.

Her wild breathing starts to change into the heated breathing she had while Tohsaka was fondling her.

"Hm... ah..."

And her hard inside starts to regain its original softness.

"...See. I told you this would be easier for you."

"Ah... ahh, no, what, am I――"

She is bewildered, showing no trace of her usual firmness.

Saber is definitely starting to feel pleasure.

She is embarrassed about starting to feel pleasure from being penetrated from behind.

"... Aha, you're pretty slovenly, Saber. You feel better getting it from behind even though this is your first time?"

Tohsaka's finger goes up Saber's thigh.

"...! No, that is a lie...! I am not pleased at all...!"

"Really...? Then I'll help as well. Shirou seems to be reaching his limits and it's so wet here too, Saber. ...It'll get dirty unless I lick it clean."

"Wha...!? R-Rin, what are you...!"

The bed creaks and shakes.

Perhaps she's reacting to Tohsaka's tongue... Saber twists her body and tries to get away.

"...! Saber, if you move like that...!"

"Ah, eh, Shirou...!?"

I won't be able to hold it.

The slow back and forth movement starts to speed up as if to answer Saber as she gets looser.

"Haa...! No, Rin, please, do not, lick, that...!"

――I'm about to explode

I'm about to come from her many walls tracing my cock and the warmth inside her.

"Mn, nn, ha――! ...Why... is my head, going, blank...!?"

It must be the same for Saber.

She isn't feeling pain anymore.

She only has the same feelings as me and Tohsaka, the sense of our heads going blank.

...That unknown sensation must be scary for her.

Saber sheds tears that didn't even show during insertion and shakes her head in protest.

"Hm... nha, ha...! Sto-Stop, please stop, Shirou...! I don't want――"

Saber tries to get away.

But Tohsaka's caresses stop her.

Saber tries to run away from the pleasure coming from behind her, but she's trapped by Tohsaka's tongue.

"Ha, ya...! Ah, no, Shi... rou... my body, is...!"

...I feel like passing out.

Or have I already gone mad?

Saber's voice feels good.

Her slender arms and legs, and her inside walls feels so good that I can die in it.

"Ah, haa, it won't stop...! No, Shirou, I do not, want, this...!"

So why.

Why is Saber so scared, why does she not want this feeling?

"...Why? It feels good, right, Saber?"

I manage to ask so while holding what's about to spew out.

She replies...

"Ha, ah, m...! Haa, because... it makes me... uneasy, not being, able to, see your face..."

...With an answer that just finishes me off.

"...!? Shirou, please hold, ah, ahhh...!"

I can't hear her.

I don't have the composure left to listen to her.

Saber's body is going wild.

Her hips turn as she tries to get away.

I move my hips sideways, so as not to drown in that motion.

"Nn, fa, ah, ha...! No Shirou, if you do any, any more, I will go mad――"

That's not fair.

I've already gone mad.

I want to be set free.

I want to reach orgasm.

So...

"Ya, nfu, ah...! Ahh, ya, ah, ahh, ahhhhhhhhh...!"

I push my hips forward.

A movement driven only by lust, with nothing of my slow movements from earlier.

"Ya, fua, no, ha, nn...! Haa, no Shirou, I will, really, go mad――!"

――Saber's back arcs.

As if hitting it

"Ha――kuh, Saber...!"

"Ahh――naa, ahh, ahhhhhh...!"

I ejaculate the sperm that I held for so long into her――

...My body loses power.

My body wants to rest from withstanding ejaculation for so long and from giving Saber my magical energy.

As I happen to look up at the sky, it's getting brighter.

Dawn is near.

...The one-night dream comes to an end.

That's right, I have woken from my dream.

This is no situation to remain in my lingering memory, and anyway, it was just a way to stay alive.

...So I have to think of this as a dream.

Saber's voice, sensations... everything.

I have to think of this as an unfulfillable dream or I won't be able to live from now on――

Scene 19 Edit

We go down the long hallway and pass through the gate.

――Unbelievably, the place really is a castle.

An old castle hidden deep in the forest.

This whole place is surrounded by trees as far as the eye can see, and neither buildings nor sky can be seen in the distance.

"This way. We'll get to the main road if we run for about three hours, so run until then."

Leading the way, Tohsaka turns to face us.

"――"

...Three hours, huh? I honestly don't know if my body will last that long. The pain gets worse the more I move.

The heat should go away if I rest, but we don't have time for that right now.

"Shirou, hurry up."

Tohsaka sounds pressed as well.

Tohsaka's the one who gave Archer that order.

She looks calm, but her mind is filled with regret.

"I know, we'll catch up right away. Saber, let's hurry."

"...Yes. Let us hurry, Shirou."

Answering and nodding, Saber starts to run as well.

Making my way through the trees, I follow Tohsaka.

Saber is visibly breathing hard.

I can't see in the darkness, but she must be in pain.

...I can't leave her alone any longer.

"――Ah..."

Saber loses her balance.

I grab her forcibly from right beside her as she falls to the ground.

"That's it. You can't go on anymore, Saber."

"What...? What are you saying, Shirou?

I have experienced difficulties like this many times before. I am still able to run."

"What are you saying? No matter how many times you've experienced it, pain always hurts. It's fine, so you can complain a bit."

I pull at the arm I'm holding.

It must be because Saber's light.

I'm able to hold her up in my arms rather easily.

"Eh――w-what are you doing, Shirou...!?"

"Just rest for now. I'll collapse first if you keep running with that expression."

"...! How rude, let me go! Do you think I will collapse from just this...!?"

Saber struggles in my arms.

But her opposition is too weak.

The arms that try to push me away are too small and too weak.

...That makes me painfully realize how weak she's become.

I never thought Saber would be unable to push away someone picking her up.

"What are you thinking, Shirou!? I will not allow such a thing even from my Master...!"

Saber is struggling with a bright red face.

...Well, certainly.

The position she is in right now must be embarrassing for a knight, but now isn't the time to worry about appearances.

"Don't lie. You can't be all right when you're so weak you can't even push me away. Just stay quiet for now. This is my order as a Master.

If you still won't listen, I'll have to use the Command Spell."

"What――? H-How unfair. There is no way I would allow such nonsense as using a Command Spell for something like this."

"Then stay quiet. Tohsaka will leave us behind if we don't hurry."

"..."

Saber reluctantly falls silent, so she must have accepted it.

――Well, that's fine for now.

If she doesn't struggle, I'll be able to run while carrying her.

My vision flashes on and off.

Does my blood accelerate the more I run?

Bearing the nausea in my throat, I run through the forest while gritting my teeth.

"Ha――Haa, haa, hah――"

I breathe wildly, but I hide my pain as well as I can.

There is only one reason to do so.

"Shirou, please let me down.

I will run myself――"

Because if I look even a bit pained, she looks up at me uneasily.

I can't stop here.

"Heh, don't take me too lightly. I have no problem carrying just you.

Compared to a broken stove, one girl is like air to me."

"But――"

"Just be quiet, okay? You know the phrase 'give and take'? You've helped me out until now, so it doesn't even out unless I do something like this.

I have to return the debt now or I can't have you protecting me tomorrow."

"No, that is not true, but... if you do this, I will be the one in debt to you."

"That's good. That means this will be the only time I have to do something so hard.

I'm much more motivated now."

I let a huge breath out and kick the ground.

Tohsaka is choosing to go through narrow openings even though she knows I'm carrying Saber.

It's fine because Saber is light, but following her takes all my effort.

"Hey, you'll bite your tongue if you talk. It'll help me out if you stay quiet, so please stay still."

"――Yes. Then I will obey your command, Master."

Saying so, Saber relaxes in my arms.

It was hard to carry her before since she was unwilling, but it'll be a bit easier now.

The problem now is――whether Saber's body and my body will make it.

...How long have we been running?

It feels like thirty minutes, and it feels like an hour.

"Haa――Haa, haa, hah――"

No, running isn't that bad.

I haven't been training for nothing, and Saber really is light.

But, now――

Inside, my body is messed up.

I get dizzier the more I move, and I feel like throwing up.

We're in a forest, so I would understand if I was bitten by a poisonous snake or something...

"Kuh――I can't, let this――"

This isn't pain that'll kill me.

It's just that my chest feels heavy and I feel like throwing up.

This is nothing compared to the warmth in my arms right now.

...Saber is closing her eyes as if asleep.

She's not resting because she's relaxed.

Her body is getting hotter by the minute.

Even though it's winter, her body is sweating and she's hanging her head to try to hide her ragged breathing.

"Crap――this is really..."

A repeat of that night.

Saber collapsed from using all her energy after using that sword on Rider.

...Saber hasn't healed a bit since that night.

Was her ability to talk now just a brief spark before she disappears?

"Ha――Haa, haa, haa, ha――!"

I run, trying to deny that.

I don't care about my body.

I just make myself believe that something will be possible if I get home, and keep running――

I almost fall, and stop myself from collapsing by leaning against a tree.

"―――――!"

...I can taste blood.

So this is the cause of my nausea.

I didn't spill it onto Saber since it was only a bit, but I still feel the cause of the nausea in my chest.

"...Well, it's better than the worst possibility if I think about it..."

Saber would be mad at me for a different reason if I threw up the contents of my stomach.

Actually, I bet Saber would seriously try to cut me in half if I did that.

"Hah――"

...Yeah, that's funny.

Imagining a funny thing gives me some strength.

All right, I'm done resting.

"No, you are done pushing yourself, Shirou."

"Saber...?"

She wasn't asleep?

Saber speaks in my arms.

"What do you mean I'm done now?"

"You should escape by yourself, Shirou. You cannot take me with you in your state."

"Wha――!? That's not true...! I just fell down. This is nothing――"

"It is something. What are you saying with a pale face like a corpse?"

――Hey.

Tohsaka, who was leading the way, is back here now for some reason.

"Heh, it's your choice to bluff, but you should at least hide the blood near your mouth even if we're in a dark forest. It's only natural for Saber to worry if you're in that state."

Tohsaka glares at me.

Saber must have noticed that voice.

"...Good. Things are simpler if Rin is here."

Saber says so without looking at Tohsaka.

"I would think so. I know what Saber wants to say. We don't have time, so say it quickly, so even that idiot can understand it."

Saber nods.

"...Yes. Rin, I want you to leave me here.

You will not be able to make it with me, and most of all――I will not last long."

"――――――――"

I can't yell at her for saying such a ridiculous thing.

I have no intention of leaving Saber.

But still――I know well enough that Saber's condition is worsening.

Saber won't last long.

I vaguely knew that she wouldn't be able to make it until morning like this.

"I see. So how about you, Shirou? Will you die with Saber here?"

"――Of course not. I have no such intention, and I won't let Saber disappear either. If she's going to disappear, I'll use the Command Spell and――"

"Okay, that's good enough. Then let's solve both problems at once.

We'll save Saber and all escape from the forest. That's our plan now."

"...Huh?"

My brain turns into tofu.

Tohsaka says the most difficult things so easily at times.

"Hold on...! I-I really want to do that, but since we can't――"

"Just come here. I'll say this, but I have no intention of letting Saber die like this either.

...Yes, I won't let this chance slip away. I'll have you fulfill your duty. You said it's okay, so you won't mind either, right Saber?"

Tohsaka looks at Saber with a meaningful expression.

"..."

Saber does not answer, but merely looks downward awkwardly.

Scene 20 Edit

Hi. I don't think I need to tell you now, but this is the place that comforts you at bad ends, the drop of water in the desert... the Tiger Dojo.

This time is the commemorative lucky number seven.

This is the memorable day of when Shirou finally became mine!

Please clap, everyone!

Yay. Congratulations, Ilya-chan.

We won't congratulate you, you devil child――!

Geez! What happened to that talk from last time about getting depressed because you made Shirou yours by force!?

What? Shirou accepted my offer willingly this time, so it's not my fault.

And I bet Shirou is happy too. Because Shirou, Sella, Liz, and I are all going to live together happily ever after.

Hm. Now that you say that, it seems like a paradise.

Captured by a young princess... could that be beautiful and good?

Yes. It's a privilege that I alone have, that you and Sakura lack.

So, Shirou and I end up going on a corrupted honeymoon!

Well, the H scene was discarded though.

Ugh... that hurts, Senpai. I thought you promised not to mention that.

Don't be conceited, buruma.

Oh. Hey, you there, don't pick on my senior student!

Kuh, she got away again... who is she anyway?

Oh, are you all right, Ilya-chan?

Osu, it filled me with spirit. Senpai's words are always profound.

...It feels like they have more of a relationship of mutual trust than master and student do.

Oh, by the way. You say "doll" a lot, but, um... not that doll, right...?

Oh. You don't like scary stories, Taiga? Do you like stories about dolls that are alive?

So everyone, this Tiger Dojo is finished!

You made the wrong choice again this time, so go back and choose the other one!

Hey, you're trying to change the subject. Master, I think you should listen to what your student has to say!

No! I hate scary stories and horse racing stories!

Geez. It's fine, this is just a normal stuffed toy.

The thing about the doll will come up later on, so I'll explain it to you then.

Everyone, please be patient until then and keep Saber and Rin company!

Scene 21 Edit

Osu! This is the training area that saves you people heading straight to cat hell because you made a trivial mistake, the Tiger Dojo!

Osu. I am the senior student, in perfect condition and pumped up!

Splatter house!

Auuu...! Why did you do a full swing on me, Taiga!?

Did I do something bad!?

Shut up! This is the eighth Tiger Dojo, but you've killed Shirou five times already!

There's a limit to murder too, you know!?

What? This is still on the cute side.

Because in the end, the one who kills Shirou the most is...

Hiya, Spoiler Prohibition Sword.

Heh, such an attack won't affect me.

Anyways, I'm at the bottom of the list.

See, look at this notebook.

Wow, I didn't know such a list of killers existed.

...Oh, you're right. Hey, what are these lies?

Why do you get the "good girl award"?

It's because my actions are so graceful.

People with enough time should check out all of the ends where I kill Shirou.

You'll notice that it's a bit different from [block len=4]'s.

A bit different...? Well, enough about trivial things.

Thinking tires me out.

Well, about this Tiger Dojo.

I don't think the choice was wrong, so why did it end up like this, senior student?

It's just lack of magical energy.

Saber recovered enough magical energy to be able to use Excalibur, but she didn't have enough to spend on her Noble Phantasm.

I don't know if that weak Excalibur could take off even two of Berserker's lives.

I see. So this time, one lost because of a smart choice?

Osu. This is a cruel tightrope where you die if you go on the defensive and if you go on the offensive.

It's a difficult balance as usual.

It feels more like a checkmate than a balance, considering the character abilities.

I see. Then this dojo is finished.

So go back to the previous choice and try choosing the immature, reckless choice!


	15. Interval Level4

Definitely Not BL Wiki

On the Wiki

Wiki Activity

Random page

Videos

Images

Wiki Content

Community

Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes

FSN Fate Day 12 (EN)

101PAGES ON

THIS WIKI Edit Comments0

Contents[show]

Scene 00 Edit

I start mixing.

I mix onion, breadcrumbs, alcohol, egg, and salt, and put it in with the beef and pork.

I've decided to cook Japanese-style hamburger for breakfast.

"Rin? Have you awoken?"

I can hear Saber's voice from the living room.

"Tohsaka?"

I turn around while cooking.

"...Morning. Sorry, let me have some milk, Shirou."

Tohsaka comes over with an unhappy face and takes some milk out of the refrigerator.

"Gah, my head hurts from sleeping too much... Hey, you sure are putting a lot of effort into breakfast."

Where did that bad mood from earlier go? Tohsaka Rin's eyes gleam as soon as she turns to me.

"Wow, that looks good. I'm hungry so that's really helpful."

I see. But you're the one that benefits, not me.

This must be what my father said... for someone to benefit, someone must lose.

"...I've thought so for a while, but you're pretty sharp."

"Oh, I'm only normally witted. So prepare some for me too."

Waving her hand, Tohsaka returns to the living room.

With a glass of milk in one hand, she takes position at the table.

...No.

Should I say she's really relaxing or acting like royalty?

"You are acting quite lazily, Rin."

All right, way to go Saber. She sure is good at saying difficult things.

But...

Tohsaka waves off Saber's criticism lazily like she doesn't care.

"Of course I'm getting lazy.

Now that Berserker is gone, all that's left are Caster, Lancer, and Assassin, right? They aren't much compared to Berserker, and they can easily be fought off in Saber's present condition."

"――I do not know. Lancer's Master is still a mystery, and Assassin is not an enemy that can be defeated by ordinary methods.

And we have not even met Caster yet."

"Don't be modest. A normal hero is an easy opponent for King Arthur, right?

You were grieving because you didn't have enough magical energy, but that's solved now.

There's no Servant now that can match you, Saber."

"――"

Saber narrows her eyes at Tohsaka's words.

...I feel the same way.

The thing Tohsaka just said can't be ignored lightly.

"――Tohsaka. You knew who Saber was?"

"Vaguely. I only confirmed it yesterday. There's only one hero who can use such a holy sword.

...Well, I was surprised that the legendary King Arthur is a girl, but if the real thing is in front of me, all I can do is believe it."

"And legends usually are conveniently altered, right?

I don't know if Saber hid it or the people around her hid it, but it certainly wasn't convenient for a girl to be a king in the medieval times.

Of course they'd treat her as a man."

Tohsaka has the same tone of voice as always.

Saber doesn't seem to care that much either.

She rather seems to be agreeing with Tohsaka's opinion and shows no sign of denying anything.

"..."

So she has clearly admitted that it's true.

A hero related to swords is chosen for the Servant Saber. From that perspective, she is certainly the best Saber there could be.

The great hero of England.

The bearer of the holy sword that everybody even in this distant country has heard of.

...But if that's the case, then what?

The end of the legend of King Arthur ends with the king's death.

No, they are still human even though they are heroes.

It's only natural for their last moment to end in death, but no hero dies normally.

King Arthur was no exception.

I remember that the end of King Arthur was in a war.

The great battle of Camlann.

Having unified Britain and with no outside enemies to defeat, King Arthur faced an unexpected "enemy" in the end.

The enemy was her own army that she protected. Because of a betrayal by the ones she trusted, King Arthur was attacked by the knights she had fought with, and it is said that the king had to defeat them.

King Arthur succeeded in defeating the enemy leader, but took a fatal wound in the process and entrusted her only surviving knight, Sir Bedivere, with the return of the holy sword.

"Go past this bloody battlefield and the hill.

There should be a lake there. Throw this sword into that lake."

But Bedivere could not follow the order.

Fearing the loss of the sword, Bedivere gave a false report the first and the second time, saying that he had thrown the sword into the lake.

Every time, King Arthur would order Bedivere to throw the sword away, and the order was followed on the third trip.

And it is said that King Arthur died after ascertaining that the holy sword had been returned.

"But anyway, what are you going to do now, Shirou?"

――And then.

Tohsaka suddenly glares at me.

"Um... about――what now?"

"About that dangerous child, who's asleep right now.

You're the one who brought her here, even though I told you to leave her behind."

"I would like to comment on that as well. Even though she has lost Berserker, Ilyasviel is a dangerous Master. It is not a wise decision to protect her now."

"Yeah. You can just leave her in Kirei's care."

"Ugh――"

The two judge this a good time and glare at me together.

...That's right.

Ilya fainted after Berserker disappeared.

I couldn't just leave her be since she showed no sign of waking up, so I brought her here.

Tohsaka and Saber objected, so I was the one who carried her.

A Master who loses their Servant has to run away or go to the church for protection before they're killed by other Masters.

Tohsaka says we should let Kotomine take care of her, but I'm letting her sleep in a room here since I don't think he would take very good care of her――

"Shirou. Your thoughts are honorable, but it is dangerous to associate yourself with Ilyasviel. You still have time. You must let the church take care of her or remove her Command Spell."

Saber glares at me.

...Hm.

She's serious.

Convincing her will be really difficult.

"W-What? We couldn't just leave her.

Ilya is still a child, and she was acting strangely too. And I'd feel sorry just leaving her in Kotomine's care."

"Feel sorry? How can you say that after what she did to us!?"

"I agree. You feel too much empathy for Ilyasviel. She tried to kill you many times."

The two are even more united now.

But I can't let them talk me out of it.

"Ilya was certainly our enemy, but she didn't have any malice. Ilya won't do that sort of thing again if there's someone there to tell her what's right.

And I think I said this at the beginning.

I'm not fighting to kill other Masters. I'm just fighting to end this war."

"I――know that, but..."

Saber doesn't agree, but her voice softens.

But.

"I see. Then you're saying you'll forgive everything Ilyasviel did? I'm sure you know she has attacked other Masters as well. She might have killed several Masters already. You're saying you'll save her in spite of that?"

"――Tha... t's..."

...That's right.

Ilya admitted it. She killed Shinji.

Shinji used Rider to try to kill the students at school. If those were his intentions as a Master, I guess his death couldn't be helped.

...But still, Shinji is a friend I've known for years and thinking about his sister, Sakura, I can't forgive everything Ilya did.

"――But then, there would be no end to it.

If Ilya isn't a Master and if she can regret what she did, I think we should save her."

"...Yeah, that's right.

But Shirou, I have no intention of forgiving her for Archer. She killed my Archer."

...Everybody freezes.

We freeze, looking at each other.

And,

"Come on, Servants disappear in the end anyway. You're a failure as a Master if you worry about that sort of a thing."

The girl under discussion, who should be asleep, appears.

"――Ilyasviel...!"

"Hold on, I have no business with you two. I don't intend to fight, so can you two stop being angry?

...Really, I'm embarrassed as a lady. You're much older than me, but you two have no modesty."

Ilya shrugs her shoulders as if to show her shock.

"W-What...!?"

Saber and Tohsaka get mad together.

They are scarier in a different sense.

"Well, I won't get angry about that either. This is no time to worry about you two."

Saying that, Ilya turns to me.

...Is this an illusion?

Ilya pinches the end of her skirt in a polite manner and bows to me respectfully.

"Uh――Ilya?"

"I thank you, Master of Saber. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your concern towards me, who was your enemy."

"Ah――uh?"

I stare at Ilya in surprise.

Saber is silent as well, so she might not have expected it either.

Tohsaka is drinking milk and looking at Ilya suspiciously.

――And then.

Ilya gives her usual smile and...

"Just kidding.

Yeah, Shirou is my Onii-chan!"

She comes straight for me and hugs my neck.

"Gofu...!?"

I choke at the surprise attack.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Tohsaka is choking on the milk she's drinking.

"――――――――!"

Saber gets mad, but keeps a straight face.

"G-Get away, you impudent...!"

Saber runs to me.

But Ilya spins around behind me, using my neck as a fulcrum.

"Heh, who's the impudent one? A Servant is a hundred years too early to give me her opinion."

"I have no obligation nor desire to obey you...! If you have time to talk back, get away from Shirou right away...!"

"I'm not listening to you. Hey Shirou, let's do the thing we did yesterday. It's called a piggy-back ride, right!?"

Ilya twirls and twirls.

Saber goes around to try to catch her.

"―――――"

This is bad.

This is really bad.

The two's staredown doesn't end.

...It must be because she's watching from a distance.

Tohsaka wipes the milk off her mouth as if nothing is happening and says in a disinterested manner,

"It's of no concern to me, but he'll die if you keep that up."

"Huh...?"

The two look at my face in surprise.

Yes.

My neck is being choked and my life's in danger. I'm in a real pinch right now――

Well, let's check the current situation.

The hamburger I was making is in the refrigerator right now.

First, Tohsaka is the quiet one.

It seems she's keeping a poker face and trying to see how things turn out, but who knows what she's thinking on the inside.

"Hm? What, Shirou?"

Ilya is sitting next to me, and she's in a good mood for some reason.

She's looking around the living room curiously, but it seems like Tohsaka and Saber are none of her concern.

She probably wouldn't listen even if they talked to her.

And the hardest one to deal with is...

"―――――"

Saber, who is glaring restlessly at me and Ilya.

Being restless and uneasy is totally unlike her.

Because of her, I feel like I'm sitting on a cushion full of needles.

...So I can't let things stay like this.

I don't know what will come out of this, but I have to make up my mind and escape the current situation.

"――Let's decide.

Morning will end if we keep on like this."

"Yeah. The conclusion is decided, and the problem needs to be taken care of quickly. Isn't that right, Saber?"

"Yes. My opinion and Rin's are the same, so all we need to do is make Shirou agree..."

Saber is ready to fight it out to the very end.

...Well, I guess it can't be helped since Ilya was the most difficult enemy for Saber.

"...? Hey Shirou. What do Rin and Saber want to talk about?"

Ilya asks me innocently.

"Uh... well. Um, about what to do with you. You lost your Servant, right? So we're wondering what you're going to do now."

"It's already decided. We have the church protect her or kick her back to her castle. Either way, she doesn't have the option of staying here."

"...Do you think so too, Shirou?"

Ilya looks up at me with emotionless eyes.

I――

Scene 01 Edit

Kiritsugu used to say that girls should be protected and, most of all, I don't want to let a child suffer.

"――No. I think Ilya should stay here.

The Holy Grail War isn't over yet. I want to shelter her here until the end."

"Yeah! If you say that, I'll stay here for you!"

"...! Ilya, it hurts, it hurts...!"

Ilya hugs me, but I get her off of me――well, there's no need to do that myself as Saber does it for me.

"Hey, why do you keep getting in my way? Do you have some grudge against me?"

"Of course! I will not forget what you did to Shirou...! You too, Shirou! Do you not realize that sheltering Ilyasviel will only bring you harm!?"

"Hey, why is that? Ilya doesn't have her Servant now, so she can't be dangerous. She's not a Master anymore.

More importantly, what will you do if she gets attacked by another Master after you abandon her? Ilya's life would be in danger, and the other Master would gain power."

"Uh... that is true, but――"

Saber hesitates.

Whatever she may say, Saber does understand that Ilya would be attacked by other Masters if she was left alone.

Scene 02 Edit

...She should be sheltered at the church.

That's the safest choice for Ilya.

"Then it's decided. Well, there was never really any question."

"Eh...?"

"Of course. It would be ridiculous to allow Ilyasviel to stay here."

"Shirou...?"

She looks up at me with uneasy eyes.

"No――you're different, right, Shirou? You won't abandon me, right...?"

"――"

I place my hand over my grinding heart.

"...No. You should go to the church.

That place is much safer than here."

At least, I look straight into her eyes and tell her.

...Ilya gasps in surprise.

"...Ilyasviel. Since Shirou has saved you, I will not pursue you any farther. If you appreciate Shirou's actions, value your life――"

"NOOOOOOOOO! STUPID SHIROU, STUPID SHIROU, STUPID SHIROU!

No, I don't want to go to the church, I don't want to go anywhere, and I really don't want to be alone...! I want to be with you...!"

"―――――"

Ilya cries like a small child.

...No, that's not right.

She is a small child.

I should have known that, but I forgot it at the most crucial moment.

――That's right.

If I really care about Ilya, I can't entrust her into someone else's hands――

"You have such a big castle, but you want to stay here...? This place is smaller than a cat's forehead compared to the Einzbern castle."

"Hey, that's rude! This place is only as small as a rat's claw...!

Your place is only uselessly large, Rin. But I can manage to live with Shirou...!"

...Uh.

Which of us is she being rude to?

"Isn't that right, Shirou? I can stay here, right...?"

She looks at me as if clinging on to me.

...That reminds of something from a long time ago.

Oh yeah, Father used to say that girls have to be protected.

"――Yeah, I'll take it back.

I'm sorry, Ilya. I'm the one who brought you here. I'll shelter you at this house until the Holy Grail War ends――until the match with the other Masters ends."

"What, Shirou...!?"

"Aha...! Shirou, you're really a sweetie!"

"Guh...!? Hey Ilya, it hurts, it hurts...!"

"Do not touch my Master, Ilyasviel...!

And what do you mean, sweetie!?"

"She must mean really sweet. Reaaaaally sweet."

"Oh...! Geez, why do you keep getting in my way?

Do you have some grudge against me?"

"Of course! I will not forget what you did to Shirou...! You too, Shirou! Do you not realize that sheltering Ilyasviel will only bring you harm!?"

"That's wrong, Saber. Ilya doesn't have her Servant any more, so she can't be dangerous. She's not a Master anymore, so she has no more reason to fight us.

More importantly, what will you do if she gets attacked by another Master after you abandon her? Ilya's life would be in danger, and the other Master would gain power."

"Uh... that is true, but――"

Saber hesitates.

Whatever she may say, Saber does understand that Ilya would be attacked by other Masters if she was left alone.

Scene 03 Edit

"――Then it's my turn next.

I'm sorry to say this right after you made Saber surrender, but I'm not convinced yet.

Look, Shirou. She's still a Master. I told you that a Master is a Master until they lose their Command Spell, even if they happen to lose their Servant."

...And thus,

Drinking tea gracefully, Tohsaka interrupts the conversation.

"Huh? Hey, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that one can make a contract with as many Servants as they like as long as they have a Command Spell.

If there is a 'stray Servant' that doesn't have a Master, and if a Master has enough magical energy capacity to take in that 'stray Servant', he can make a contract with as many Servants as he wants."

"W-What's with that?

Then a superior Master can form contracts with as many Servants as he wants?"

"Not however many he wants. Seven is the maximum number of Servants that the Holy Grail can call on, so seven would be the maximum.

...But then, even an excellent magus wouldn't have enough magical energy to materialize more than one Servant."

"Even if they could, that would mean splitting a power of ten into two fives. So the abilities of the Servants would decrease, and the point of forming a contract with multiple Servants is defeated."

...I see.

So if I formed a contract with Saber and Berserker, Saber and Berserker would both exist sharing my magical energy, so their abilities would considerably decrease.

So that means it's more efficient to choose one Servant to give magical energy to.

"...Come to think of it, you said before that Servants can change their Masters. You were talking about this, right?"

"Oh, you're pretty perceptive for once.

As you say, that's what it means for Servants to change their Masters.

A servant that loses their Master has some time before they disappear. So if they can find a Master looking for a Servant and form a contract with them, they'll be back the same as before."

"Yeah, so watch out for Rin, Shirou. She's still a Master, so she might kill you and take Saber or form another contract with a remaining Servant."

"Yes. I'll say the exact same back to you, Ilya."

"Heh, that's not true.

...I won't be with another Servant. My Servant will always be Berserker..."

Hanging her head slightly, Ilya murmurs.

...I can understand why the two gasped.

I don't know what kind of relationship Ilya and Berserker had.

But I can tell that for Ilya, that Servant was special.

――That's a surprise, and a pleasant one.

Ilya was cold-hearted as a Master, but she still valued her partner.

"Oh, but I'll take Saber if Shirou loses.

I won't let any Master other than Shirou win.

If Shirou loses, I'll win for him."

Ilya says so to Saber and Tohsaka.

"Do not say such ridiculous things. I am Shirou's Servant. I have no intention of being yours."

"Oh. Yeah, that's okay.

I just want Shirou to win. Me winning and you protecting Shirou, it would be the same in the end anyway."

"――?"

Ilya says things in a strange way.

...Well, I can tell she wants for me to win, but why would she want that...?

...Then.

Tohsaka must have found it strange too as she starts to think.

"I mind! I would not approve of that.

Rin, please warn Shirou about it."

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening. Can you say it again?"

"We were objecting to protecting Ilyasviel here."

"Oh, that? I think it's fine to just keep her here."

"Huh――?"

Saber freezes.

I'm surprised as well, so it's natural for the protesting Saber to freeze.

"R-Rin...! Are you mad!?"

"No. Thinking about it, the risks are the same. They won't change whether we leave Ilya by herself, keep her here, or let her be in the care of the church.

No, it's actually better if other Masters come here after Ilya."

"In your current condition, you won't lose against all the other Servants combined. That'll be a fast way to end the Holy Grail War, and that's what you want too, right Saber?

Well, that'll all change if you think you'll lose to the other Servants."

"Of course not. You should understand my current state. As long as Shirou is my Master, I shall not know defeat."

"See. So there's no problem with protecting Ilya.

...And there's something I'm worried about too. Shirou's choice might have been a really smart one."

Tohsaka then falls silent.

Saber must have accepted that as she reluctantly moves away from Ilya.

Finishing breakfast, we go to the dojo.

Tohsaka is back in her room and Saber is with me.

As for Ilya...

"Hey. Are you really going to be training?"

She is right beside me, following me to the dojo.

"I thought I could play with you today and was looking forward to it. But Saber's here, it's cold here, and it's boring."

"..."

Well, it's naturally boring for Ilya.

After all, training isn't a fun thing to watch.

"Hey, let's go back to the living room. If you want to be strong, I'll help you."

Taking my hand with both of hers, Ilya tries to leave the dojo.

But I can't compromise on this.

"No, I can't, Ilya. Training is my daily routine, so I'm going to do it. I'm inexperienced as a magus, so I have to be able to fight a little at least.

And I'll be able to protect you if I train, right?

I'm the one who decided to protect you, so I have to at least do this much."

"Uh... yeah, that might be true.

But I don't mind not being protected by you. You're my Onii-chan, so all you have to do is be with me."

...Nope, my persuasion failed.

Ilya pulls at my hand.

Saber is watching us silently.

Her stare is rather painful.

She must not approve of Ilya yet, and I think she's acting too bluntly――

Our eyes meet.

Good, I'll have Saber convince Ilya.

"I'm telling you no.

Tell her, Saber.[l]

Training with you is our daily routine."

"There is nothing for me to say.

It is you that brought Ilyasviel here.

It is your role to persuade her and it is not within my obligations."

"――Uh"

...Something's wrong.

I don't know why, but could it be that she's really mad?

"Oh, so Saber understands.

You don't have to train. There are only weak Servants left, so you don't need to do this sort of thing.

Come on, Shirou. Let Saber take care of the other Masters and we can play outside."

"Uwa, whoa."

I lose my balance and take a step towards the exit.

"Hold on――no, let go of me, Ilya! I won't listen even if you complain to me. I won't skip my training and I'm going to keep on training.

...I know it's boring for you, but I like it. If you don't like it, stay in the living room."

I shake her off violently.

"Kya...!?"

She must not have expected me to shake her off.

Ilya moves away and looks at me uneasily.

"―――――"

Crap.

Even if I had to get her off me, there must have been a kinder way to do so.

"...Sorry, Ilya. That was too rough of me. But I can't stop my training. I'm sorry to leave you alone, but can you stay in the living room for now?"

"..."

Ilya starts to walk away without saying anything.

She walks to the entrance and stops by the wall beside it.

"...?"

"Fine, then I'll watch from here.

That's okay, right!?"

She screams and glares at me.

"Um――well, I don't mind, but it's cold here. The living room has tea and snacks..."

"It's fine because I said so! Heh, I won't leave Saber and Shirou alone together!"

Saying something strange, Ilya looks away.

"...Well, okay. You can go back to the living room if you get bored."

I don't understand Ilya's point.

But I guess things are settled.

I take two shinais from the wall and turn to Saber.

"Then let's start. I might be off since it's been three days... hey, Saber? You seem a bit spaced out, are you sick or something?"

"Huh――um, no, that is not it, but..."

Saber looks away from Ilya and shakes her head.

"So you're fine? Then let's start. Here's your shinai."

"Uh... no, you can throw it to me! It will be a problem if you carelessly get too close to me. W-We are training!"

"That's what I'm saying. What are you talking about, Saber?"

I throw her the shinai.

After all, I've never gotten Saber.

I've never been able to close in on her, so she doesn't need to tell me to not go near her carelessly.

"―――――"

Saber catches the shinai awkwardly and takes an exaggeratedly deep breath.

"Then let us start. It will be different from before, but try to stay calm, Shirou."

Looking at Ilya, Saber says so.

"It's fine. I won't mind who's watching once we start."

I ready my shinai and look at Saber.

In front of me is the golden-haired girl with a shinai.

That fixes my attention only on her.

Finishing the training after two hours, we enter the usual break.

Stopping, I place my shinai on the wall.

"Phew――haa――That... shows me... again. You're... really... amazing."

Nodding, I drink water from a kettle.

Quenching my thirst and wiping my sweaty neck, my body finally calms down.

"Hey, that was your training? It just looked like Shirou was getting beat on."

"Ugh――"

Ilya says something unpleasant.

"That's wrong, Ilya. I'm getting beat on now, but it was worse before.

Rather, you could say I did well today since I didn't get knocked out."

"I see. But is that really from your skill?

You lost your balance lots of times, but it seemed like Saber was overlooking it on purpose..."

Ilya ponders.

...She's sharp.

I noticed that too.

I don't know whether she was showing consideration for my body or whether she's not up to par.

But either way, Saber wasn't going full strength against me.

Well, she never goes full strength, but she still mercilessly attacked me when I showed an opening.

But today, Saber lacked that.

She did not perform any attacks that would have knocked me out even though she usually does.

"...You think so too? So Saber let me off easy today?"

"Hmm, it didn't really seem that way.

Saber would ready her shinai to deliver the final blow, but she kept pulling back at the last second.

I wonder what that was all about. Rather than letting you go, it seemed more like she was scared of you or holding back."

"Huh? Saber would never hold anything back.

If she had such compassion, I wouldn't have been hurt so much on the first day."

That's right, Saber doesn't hold back during training.

I could desperately concentrate on Saber because I knew that.

"...Geez. What's wrong Saber? It won't be training like this. You weren't going easy on me, were you?"

"No, I did not go easy on you.

I was assuming the role of a fighter one rank above you as always..."

Saber must feel today's training is strange as well.

"...Yeah. I can't imagine you going easy on me, and I can tell you were serious.

But weren't you too conservative today? It's no good unless you come straight at me and smack me."

"S-Straight on...? But that will cause me to come too close to you. Our bodies might touch depending on the circumstances..."

"...? We're fighting, so of course our shoulders will hit. After all, you used to tackle me away when I got in too close. Aren't you good at close range fighting?"

"Eh――I did that...!?"

"What are you saying...? Well, you did it quite often.

Remember when we first trained? You drove me up against the wall.

When I said you were rather powerful for a girl, you said it was only natural for a swordsman."

"Oh―――――"

Saber is standing there dumbfounded.

"...?"

Saber really is acting weird today.

But I have no idea why.

It'll be a problem if Saber's sick or something, so maybe I should talk to Tohsaka about it later on――

We resume our training, still different from how it was before.

We resume... but Saber backs off after only a few matches.

"...?"

Is this a new training method?

She might counter-attack when I let my guard down.

"Haa, haa, haa..."

I watch Saber closely.

Saber narrows her eyes seriously and taking a step towards me,

"Shirou, let us have lunch."

...Says something rather unlike her.

"Huh――?"

I lower my shinai.

"Lunch? Is it time already?"

The clock says it's a bit before twelve.

She's right that it's time for lunch, but this is the first time Saber has suggested it.

We never noticed the time when we were training in the dojo.

It was the routine for us to take a break, and only notice that it was lunchtime when we felt hungry and looked up at the clock.

"――Hm."

It's a reasonable proposal, so I can nod, but――

Scene 04 Edit

"You're right. It's a bit early, but let's start preparing."

"Is it early? It is almost noon and it will take time to prepare, so I believe this is around the right time."

"Hm? Oh, I made boxed lunches today.

It's already made, so we can eat it once we bring it here."

"Wonderful. Then I guess I will be able to endure this."

Saber is relieved.

"...? Endure what?"

"N-No, I did not mean anything! I was just talking to myself, so let us eat lunch now!"

"Saber... you're acting a bit strange. You acted strange while we were training too. It's a problem if you don't tell me when you're feeling bad.

If you feel sick, we'll forget the boxed lunch and make something that's easy to digest."

"Eh――N-No, that is not true!

It will take time to start cooking and we need to eat right now. Anyways, let us eat lunch, Shirou!"

"..."

She's obviously acting suspiciously.

But it doesn't seem like she's sick, so I shouldn't have to prepare anything different for lunch.

"All right. Then I'll bring some tea with lunch, so wait here. Let's eat in the dojo for once."

"Yes. I will be looking forward to it, Shirou."

Saber sees me off, waving her hand wildly.

...Panicking and getting mad. I really wonder what's wrong with her today...

Scene 05 Edit

"Yeah. Ilya is here too, so let's have lunch early."

Putting the shinai down, I agree with Saber.

――And then.

Saber's shoulders slump in relief.

"...?"

She's being even more suspicious.

Maybe I should at least ask why.

"Good. Let us go to the living room then.

The food you prepare is delicious, but it takes time to prepare."

"...? Is the time to prepare it a waste?

Oh, then I should have made a boxed lunch every day. If I did that, it would have been easier and there would've been no need to go to the kitchen."

I was going to show my thanks by making a gorgeous lunch, but I guess it can't be helped if Saber says so.

"Shirou...? What are you doing? Let us go to the living room."

"...? You mean lunch, right?"

Placing my shinai on the wall, I arrange cushions for the three of us.

"Yes, lunch! We will be taking a break after that, so it will be a problem unless you go to the kitchen right away!"

"Why? There's no need to go to the living room or hurry. ――By the way, what's the problem?"

"Um――"

Saber suddenly stops as if she's switched off.

"And why are you right on time today?

Is there some reason to hurry?"

"N-No, I am not in a hurry..."

"Then let's take it slow if we're not in a hurry. We have plenty of time."

"Um, well, that is true, but..."

Saber looks around awkwardly as if not knowing what to do.

"L-Let us just go to the living room! It will affect our later training if we do not eat lunch!"

"I'm telling you, I've prepared it. If you have time, can you go to the living room and pick up the boxed lunch I prepared this morning?"

"Huh...? Boxed lunch...?"

I nod while opening the window to let some air in.

And then.

I hear a rumbling sound of hunger.

"Oh, I see. We always used to check the time when one of our stomachs growled. No wonder I thought it was strange."

I turn to Saber.

"...? What's wrong, Saber? Is it too cold for you with the window open?"

But we're going to eat lunch, so we have to ventilate the room.

"N-No, it is nothing...! S-So the lunch is prepared in the living room...!?"

Saber runs out of the dojo.

"...?"

Those conservative blows and her mood right now and all... Does Saber have a fever today...?

Scene 06 Edit

"No can do. We're fasting today. "

Provisions exhausted, ready for my last stand.

Seek time zero seconds, I reply on reflex.

"Shirou...? What does that mean...?"

"Is it hard for you to understand?

I'm telling you that we're not eating lunch today. We had hamburgers for breakfast, so I thought we could skip lunch."

I don't know why I felt that way, but well, I'm not that hungry right now anyway.

We're in the middle of the training, so I want to continue.

"So let's continue with the training. Come on, put your shinai up."

I point my shinai at Saber.

"H-Hold on Shirou. Our conversation has not finished!

Is it not thoughtless to suppose that we do not need lunch because we had enough breakfast!?"

"Whoa...! W-What are you doing, Saber!? Give me back my shinai!"

"No. We do not have time. As a Servant, I demand my Master prepare some food quickly...!"

"..."

...Hold on.

Saber is acting too strangely.

"Saber. Are you in a hurry? Do you have something to do?"

"No. I am telling you that we should have lunch."

"No. I say we're skipping lunch."

"Ridiculous, you do not understand even now...!?

This is your final warning, Shirou. Please make lunch right now!"

"Uh――?"

Saber protests with enough force that I think she might come at me.

And right when I'm about to nod because of her strange actions...

"Oh, your stomach."

Saber's stomach complains of hunger.

"Was that you, Saber? Are you that hungry?"

"N-No, I am not that hungry, but it seems my body wants energy."

"Oh... I guess it can't be helped since you were moving around all this time, but it's a bit vulgar, Saber. If you forget modesty just because you're a Servant, Shirou won't like you."

"T-That is not true! I am a Servant, so the only thing that would dismay Shirou would be my defeat!"

"Um... I won't be dismayed if you lose, and that doesn't mean I won't be surprised by anything other than your defeat."

"That-is-the-only-reason! First of all, it is an appropriate function for a stomach to growl when hungry! If that annoys you, it is Shirou's fault for not letting me eat!"

She glares at Ilya and then at me, who, according to her, is the cause of this.

By the way, the growling of the stomach is caused by movements of stomach called hunger contraction.

The stomach is always expanding and contracting, but this movement is stronger during hunger. And with the contraction of the stomach, the air inside the stomach is compressed and a growling sound is made.

...And it's kind of paradoxical, but the growling is affected by the autonomic nervous system as well.

After all, the stomach is always active and it's not true that it growls only when one's hungry.

The motion of the stomach... the reason for the loud sound is...

'I'm hungry. If it growls people would know I'm hungry, so I have to hold it'

...Tensing yourself up and making your stomach all the more active, or something like that.

――Hmm.

So, in other words.

"Ohhh. Could it be that you're angry because you're hungry? So that's why you're irritated? Geez, your energy consumption is pretty high considering how much you ate this morning."

"Wha-"

"Oh. Come to think of it, it wasn't that obvious because she was quiet, but she was eating twice as much as Rin. Saber is such a glutton."

"That is wrong. I am not a huge eater, but it is rather that Rin is a small eater! Shirou should understand that t――"

"Hmm, it seems that way. Saber always finishes her meal. If we let her, maybe she'd eat as much as Fuji-Nee."

"That is not true! What were you watching, Shirou!?"

"Huh...? Well, it's just an honest opinion.

And your stomach always growls at this time of the day. Leaving the matter of gluttony aside, I think you get hungry pretty fast."

"―――――"

"See. Saber is so unladylike!"

She must be happy that she was able to disparage Saber as she jumps for joy.

On the other hand, Saber, who was in a rare panic earlier, is――

――back to her usual self as if nothing has happened.

"...Saber? Um, you're not mad, are you?"

"I am not mad. As Ilyasviel says, I am taking in a lot of food.

I might have been pushing myself to reduce Shirou's burden by taking in as much energy――no, as much magical energy as possible."

"Oh――"

...Oh yeah.

Saber can only replenish magical energy by herself.

She must have wanted to save her magical energy by sleeping,

And she must have wanted to retain her energy by eating.

"...Sorry. I wasn't thinking about that.

You're right. If the Master can't replenish your magical energy, you have to take in magical energy yourself."

Many times more than the magical energy I have, too.

Servants use up huge amounts of magical energy just by existing.

But Saber can only create enough magical energy to keep herself alive.

"No, it is fine if you understand. But more importantly, Shirou..."

"Yeah, I know. Lunch is actually already prepared. We're having boxed lunches today, so we can eat right away――"

"No. Let us keep training a bit longer."

――And then.

Saber gives me back my shinai and steps far enough away to start a match.

"Saber...? I'm saying we'll be eating..."

"There is no need. It seems you like this better."

"...!"

H-Hold on, I just felt a real chill!

"Hold on, hold on, let's calm down.

...Saber, you're actually really mad, right?"

I ask her timidly.

"Of course not. Do I look any different?"

"Y-You are different!"

Armor!?

Armor with a shinai!?

Fully armed!?

"Well then. We will cruise through lightly as always."

"A-Are you serious!? This is so immature of you!"

She won't listen to me.

An impact like lightning.

With her shackles as my teacher released, Saber attacks me violently.

Hello!

This is the spiritual world that takes you to heaven, congratulating you for dying from a small mistake, the Tiger Dojo!

I am the assistant, dead angel number 1.

But in life, you should take simple precautions or the wounds will last forever.

If you're about to make fun of someone who doesn't get jokes, I guess you have to be prepared to die.

I guess so. But Shirou is really cute, spitting his soul out after just one thrust from Saber.

...This kid has a messed up sense of aesthetics...

Though, this corpse is rather beautiful. Isn't it rare for him to keep his form?

Yeah, it really isn't enough.

...Should we mess with it?

...Shall we mess with it?

All right, we'll start the modding operation! First, we'll modify his hands into gatling guns so he won't revive from some mistake!

Sir, yes sir!

All right, operation finished instantaneously!

What do you think!? How does it feel to have your whole body transformed!?

But we have respected your will and we have not performed the last transformation, the brain surgery!

We didn't!

Now, choose whether you will become one of us, the Tigers, by your own will, or if you will choose brainwashing and become a machine! Choose with your own will!

T-This is bad, master! The experiment used its transformed powers to rip off the restraints!

Kyaa! He's going on a rampage! Our base will be destroyed!

W-We might have created our own nemesis!

Noooooo!

We should have done the brain surgery first!

Kyaaa! Normally, I think you start with that part!

"Huh...!?"

I think I just had a really bad dream... or could that really be the afterlife...!?

"Have you awoken, Shirou? I am ashamed that you could not even dodge the first blow.

――So please dodge it next time. I am using kendo techniques, so you should be able to survive it for a little while if you become desperate."

"...! W-W-What... are we still going to continue!?"

"Of course. There are ten more minutes until we usually have lunch. Let us train our hearts out as usual."

Saber's shinai of anger strikes again.

"Ah――uh"

My consciousness starts to fade again.

...I should be careful.

Saber is someone who will retort thoroughly when angered...

Scene 07 Edit

"Then I'll start the lecture, but there's something I need to ask you first. Is any part of your body broken?"

Tohsaka asks me a strange question as soon as I enter her room.

"――? What would be broken?"

"I'm asking you if any part of your body won't move.

You did something as absurd as that, so I know your nerves must be burned up somewhere.

...Well, I don't really care, but I need to know before I start teaching you."

...It seems my body should be numb somewhere according to Tohsaka.

But I know myself that she's wrong.

"――No, my whole body's fine.

The fever and the headache went away after one night, so I'm healthy now."

"Huh? That can't be true. You projected Saber's sword. That kind of stunt should at least take out one of your arms!"

"I'm telling you, they're fine.

Anyways, if I couldn't move, I wouldn't have been able to carry Ilya home. The only things wrong with me back then were the fever and the headache."

"You're lying! Let me see your arm, Shirou!"

Without waiting for a reply, Tohsaka takes my arm and stares at it.

"―――――!"

That makes my breathing stop.

...Even though I'm getting used to her, having her this close tenses me up.

And on top of that, um――this distance reminds me of that night.

It's not like I forgot about it, but that was really just an emergency illusion.

I can't stay calm if I recall it, but I don't recall it unless something like this happens.

That's why I'm able to talk normally if Tohsaka acts normal.

But if she comes close to me like this, it's only natural for me to tense up and stop breathing.

"...There really doesn't seem to be anything wrong.

There are some places black like a bruise that might be because of the burning, but everything else has healed. ...No, it's more like it grew anew, rather than healing..."

As she murmurs, her breath brushes my arm.

"―――――Hey."

That makes me blush, but...

"Your body is ridiculous. This isn't because of that healing. Your healing is definitely caused by some outside force, but I think that this is from your own healing power."

She says so while rolling up my sleeve and patting my arm.

"Hey, stop that...! T-That's enough, Tohsaka. Go sit in your chair if you're done...!"

I pull my arm back to get away from Tohsaka.

"...? Hey, I'm examining your body to see how you are... ohhh, I see..."

Tohsaka moves closer to me.

"You say your fever's gone, but it seems you still have one. Your face is all red."

"T-That's none of your business! Don't worry about it!"

"I see. If it's none of my business, then you won't mind me doing this, right?"

"Hya...! D-D-D-Don't put your hand on my forehead...![l]

I don't have a fever, so there's no point...!"

"It seems so. Even your ears are red. It seems more like you're drunk than feverish."

She smiles maliciously.

...It's deliberate.

I bet she's doing this deliberately.

"...Tohsaka. You're doing this on purpose, right?"

"Oh, you can tell? I had to make fun of you since your reactions are so good."

"..."

...Heh. You should go to hell for toying with a man's innocence.

"Well. I'll stop playing around. The mummy hunter might become the mummy if I make fun of you too much."

Tohsaka returns to her chair in a good mood.

...This is a problem.

Tohsaka will likely make more fun of me as the days go by.

"...Tohsaka, I don't like to say this, but I came here to learn seriously."

"Oh, that's so impolite. I feel the same way. I was just checking on my student's health just now."

"Okay. Then you'll get to the point, right?"

"...Let's see. It's outside my specialty, so I'll only be able to give you some advice, but I'm sure it's better than nothing."

Tohsaka turns to me seriously, discarding her earlier lightheartedness.

"To be honest, that last lesson was the last time I could be of help to you.

You can't learn magic with such short lessons.

I only turned the switch on for you that you didn't use. Do you understand?"

"That jewel, right? After I swallowed that, the Magic Circuit did become something to switch on and off rather than something to make."

"Yeah. That's about all I can teach you in such a short time.

And even that was just releasing what you've been training until now.

I can only develop what you've learned, and I have no intention of teaching you any new magic.

Because you have no talent."

"...Yeah. I feel kind of refreshed if you tell me it straight like that.

But you will give me advice about the magic I can use, right? So, tell me what I used back then."

"―――――"

Tohsaka doesn't answer.

She just glares at me like I'm her enemy.

"Tohsaka? Um, this is a lecture, right? It's a problem if you don't say anything."

"―――――"

She averts her gaze with an unhappy expression.

But that's only for a moment.

"――That's impossible.

I can't use projection magic. There's no way I can teach you about something I don't understand."

"...? ...You can't use it...?"

I tilt my head questioningly.

Wasn't the thing I used against Berserker fundamental for a magus?

Assuming the structure of an object and passing the necessary magical energy through it.

It's no different from a "strengthening" magic.

But it's hard to pass my magical energy, an alien element, through an object that's already there.

It's like adding "paint I consider red" to make something redder, but ending up with a different color.

Compared to that, it's so much easier to draw using my own paint from start to finish.

I can just draw whatever I want.

"That can't be true. You must be able to do that. It's easier than strengthening magic."

"Hey. If you said that to another magus, they would kill you for sure. What you did was projection, and you completely reproduced a Noble Phantasm. I've never heard of a Faker who could do such a thing."

"―――――"

I feel a chill.

――It's not my imagination.

Tohsaka is certainly hostile to me――

"――Heh, it's nothing.

I had a sense of it since I saw your shed. There's no point in feeling enmity toward Emiya Shirou now."

"I'll explain since you seem to be misunderstanding. What you did was a 'projection' magic.

It's an incomplete magic that reproduces images of existing artwork or weapons using your own magical energy.

It's usually used as a temporary substitute for ritual items. But it disappears quickly since it's made from an image, and it's naturally recognized as an 'imaginary object'."

"...?"

I can understand that it's a reproduction made out of illusions.

I saw Saber's sword in my dream and imagined the golden sword based on it.

"...I don't get it. Magical energy is like clay. So shouldn't it stay around once it takes form even if it's just an image?"

"That's not true...! Magical energy is something that can only exist inside you, right!?

That's why we pass our magical energy into other things and use magical energy as a starter to affect nature!

"Sure, I can make something like a dagger by mixing magical energy like toffee.

But that's it. It's just toffee that's shaped like a dagger, and it will disappear quickly since magical energy taken outside will vaporize."

"Listen. Things made of magical energy will not last long, and they're just shapes.

...Well, I guess the projection magic takes these things with only shape and make the ability close to the original's as well."

"――Hm."

Certainly, magical energy has no shape.

I can feel it when it's in my body, but it fades and disappears once it goes outside.

So no matter how well I make a blueprint in my head and construct something out of magical energy, it is only natural for it to fade away since it's made out of magical energy.

...Come to think of it.

When I first did something like projection when Kiritsugu first started to teach me, he told me to do strengthening instead because projection was inefficient.

"――I see. Projection uses a lot of magical energy. It'll disappear right away when you use it, so it's pointless to make things."

"That's right.

For example, you would use ten magical energy to 'project' a sword, right?

In that case, the sword only has a power of about three or four. A human image is full of holes, so it can't reproduce something just like the original.

In contrast, if you 'strengthen' a sword using ten magical energy, the power of the sword increases to twenty or thirty. And it lasts a hundred times longer than 'projection'."

"You understand? Nowadays, projection magic is only used during rituals.

It's just a magic used to prepare a temporary substitute in case a real tool cannot be prepared.

It was appropriate for your father to teach you 'strengthening'.

You don't have many Magic Circuits to begin with, so you wouldn't be any different from a normal person if he taught you something as useless as 'projection' magic."

"―――――"

I understand that.

But then, what was that?

The golden sword that I imagined in my head and reproduced seemed to have its original powers...

"...Hmm. Then I guess it was only by chance that I could project Saber's sword.

...Come to think of it, that sword held ridiculous amounts of magical energy. It's certainly strange to imitate magical energy that's a hundred times what I have, huh?"

"...That's, uh... probably because you're compatible with 'swords'. Magi each have an attribute, right?

I think it's 'swords' in your case."

"Attribute...? You mean elements like fire or water?"

"Right. One usually takes one of the elements that make up this world. They call fire normal and wind noble in the Magic Association, right?

It can be one of 'earth, water, fire, wind, heaven' or one of 'wood, fire, earth, metal, water'.

A magus has one of these elements, and there are others with specialized elements as well.

...Most of these magi end up as specialists, though."

"And in your case, it's 'swords'.

There's no variety, but you can try and be the best when it comes to swords."

"I see. Certainly."

When it comes to swords, I've always had a strong interest in them.

...Then what attribute would Tohsaka be?

Considering her, I'm sure it's something uppity like fire or wind, but I want to ask and I'm curious.

"Hey Tohsaka. I'll ask you for reference, but what attribute do you have?"

"Me?

I have the attribute called the 'five elements'."

"―――――"

...Um.

Does that mean she has all of them...?

"Anyways, that's about all I can tell you.

Projection is so useless that it's even called vanity, so don't use it too much."

"On top of that, it's suicidal to reproduce Saber's sword. It's good you succeeded that time, but it wouldn't have been strange if you had died right then.

You said it earlier that the magical energy in Saber's sword is way over your capacity. You understand that reproducing that thing is easily past the limits of your Magic Circuit, right?"

"...I know. But you can't easily go past your limits. No, before that, it's the limit, so surely you can't go over it?"

"――You can. That's why magi always have death right beside them."

"Magic follows a form, so it's only natural that you can use any magic if you have the knowledge, right?

Even if you know it's a miracle that you cannot reproduce, anyone can attempt it.

A magus is only a source of power.

Even with a small engine, you can go over the speed limit if you keep pressing on the gas. But all that lies ahead is destruction."

"It's just like that. Magi can easily go over the limit if they're prepared for self-destruction.

Burning up the Magic Circuit, and ruining the nerves, but if you keep on turning the magical energy, you'll reach the miracle."

"Your projection is just that.

Your body was burning after the battle because your nerves were burned out. That's the price you paid for using magic beyond your level.

...After doing that, it would be natural for you to lose an arm or two."

She's angry at me.

But at the same time...

"...So bear this in mind, Emiya-kun.

Magic beyond one's limit will make the caster a cripple.

Never do anything as dangerous as projecting Saber's sword again."

She's really worried about me as well.

After warning me, Tohsaka hands me some strange medicine.

"...Well, I guess it's useless to tell you not to push yourself.

It'll probably just be a little comfort, but at least take some painkillers, just in case. If it works well, it might heal your bruised skin as well."

Saying that, she prepares a light green powder for me.

I drink the medicine with tea.

Tohsaka rummages through her stuff and tries to prescribe me another medicine.

"..."

Well.

I feel sorry for Tohsaka rummaging through her stuff, but I'm bored just sitting here. So I should――

Scene 08 Edit

... Yeah.

I understand what this projection magic is, but I want to know more details about it.

Especially the part about forming your image.

"Hey Tohsaka. Sorry to interrupt you while you're busy..."

"What? I'll kick you if you tell me to hurry up.

I'm the one irritated by not being able to find the thing I want. ...Hey, why does everything I put away disappear in this house!?"

She complains.

This is certainly like her.

Everything she does is perfect, but especially the part where she always messes up her preparations.

"Oh, you can continue. You can keep searching, so can you tell me more about it?

Um, about projections being like imitations made from images and all."

"...Heh, all right. It might be useful for you to know."

She's really in a bad mood.

She throws away the Boston bag she was rummaging through and sits back down on the chair.

"I'll explain it to you briefly.

Projection is only used when you have to temporarily use something that's not there. But in contrast, you can even reproduce something that doesn't exist anymore or something that's already lost.

It means that if you can imagine the original perfectly, you can temporarily create it using magical energy."

"I already told you this projected 'object' disappears when the magical energy disperses, right?

No matter how strong the magical energy, an object created by imagination fades away. ...No, not just that.

The world will not permit such an illusion.

That's why anything created by projection cannot remain in this world, even for a day."

"...? What do you mean by the world not allowing it? Why not?"

"An illusion can do anything because it's an illusion. But when it takes shape, it's now reality, right?

But it doesn't exist in reality. So reality comes to destroy the illusion to remove the contradiction.

"Listen. Magic is a phenomenon that takes something already there and makes it into something else. It's transformation, or equivalent exchange.

But illusion totally ignores equivalent exchange. When something made from an illusion doesn't exist in this world, it becomes a total contradiction."

"So――if you project something like Saber's sword that doesn't exist in this time, the world itself will destroy that illusion.

It's fine to create a miracle by connecting to the world, but creating a miracle that doesn't exist in this world is forbidden.

Normal magic uses things that are somewhere in this world. But projection magic uses human images."

"...Even magic should not be used to make something that doesn't exist in this world.

Because it will be an illusion that violates this world.

As living things put self-preservation as their top priority, the world also puts priority on self-preservation.

The life of a world is order, right? So contradictions that create chaos and illusions that violate reality are destroyed by the world."

Tohsaka explains it all.

Of course, I don't get half of what she said.

"...I see. So you're saying what I did is past Emiya Shirou's limits, right?"

"I already told you that!

Projection is a magic that drains your life, so you shouldn't use it even if Saber asks you to."

Tohsaka resumes her search.

Watching her, I realize again that the victory over Berserker was truly a miracle.

Scene 09 Edit

There's something I don't understand.

Tohsaka wasn't easily crushed in the battle against Berserker.

I wonder what kind of trick that was.

"Hey, Tohsaka. Can I ask you something about yesterday?"

"What? I'm busy, so make it short."

"Yeah. You got grabbed by Berserker, right? I was wondering how you survived. ...It doesn't look like it, but do you really train your abs?"

"Ahaha. Able to withstand Berserker's strength just from training... are you saying my stomach is stronger than steel?"

"――Sorry, I shouldn't have asked like that.

I'm sorry, so could you lose the menacing smile?"

"You should stop provoking me then."

"...So, how I endured it. I placed a jewel on my stomach beforehand. I put it inside my shirt and made a protective cover. Are you happy now?"

"I see. You intended to have Berserker grab you from the start. Of course you'd protect your body.

...But, Tohsaka... then your jewels are..."

"They're all gone. I used one on Saber, three to draw Berserker's attention, five to blow his face off. And I used one to protect myself.

I saved up for more than ten years, but I used them up just like that. ...And even using most of them, I couldn't defeat Berserker."

She sighs wondering why, but she doesn't regret using them.

What's done is done.

She knows that the important thing is not what she lost, but what she will gain from now on.

"I see. That was too bad, Tohsaka."

"Thanks. Well, I'll learn from it and make a jewel that'll let me win by myself next time."

She says so simply.

As she says, I bet her words will come true.

...Because of that, I realize.

Our battle with Berserker ended in victory because Tohsaka was there.

Scene 10 Edit

...Yeah, I should just sit here quietly.

Tohsaka is irritated, and she might come back with a painful counter if I say something weird and interrupt her.

Scene 11 Edit

So.

After she makes me drink various medicine, she makes me practice simple "strengthening" to check on my health.

Like checking if there's anything wrong with my body by channeling magical energy through it, and so on.

Tohsaka is more like a doctor than a teacher today.

"――All right. There doesn't seem to be any problem. You don't need to come tomorrow."

"Huh――?"

I'm surprised.

That means――

"It's only natural. There's nothing I can teach you in this situation. If you really want to learn magic, you should do so after this war is over.

And Archer isn't here anymore, right? My cooperation with you is finished."

"Wha――?"

Being told that, I finally realize.

From the beginning, we cooperated to fight Berserker.

Berserker is gone, and Tohsaka has lost her Servant.

So――this should all have ended yesterday.

"――Then what are you going to do now? Will you go to Kotomine?"

...That would only be natural.

Tohsaka and Kotomine are close, so it should be fine for her to request his protection.

"Why? I won't go there when I haven't lost yet. It's not like I can't fight because I don't have my Servant anymore.

And it's not like me to quit this halfway. Once I've decided to fight, it's my responsibility to see it through to the end."

As if it's only natural.

Tohsaka says it confidently.

"―――――"

I'm stunned.

...No, I'm not surprised.

I already knew Tohsaka was this kind of a person.

She is really firm,

and amazingly selfish,

and so fascinatingly brilliant.

"But what will you do? Are you going to continue by yourself?

There are still Masters and Servants left."

"Yeah. So I'll gather information here for a while.

I have to resume my research about Ryudou Temple as well."

"Stay here for a while――is that all right!?

That'll be helpful, but our cooperation has ended, right? So――"

"What are you saying? You were able to beat Berserker because of Archer. Our cooperation is over, but you still owe me for that. It's only natural for you to keep me here until you finish returning the favor."

"...And I told you, I'm responsible right to the very end.

We became student and teacher, even if it was a short while. I can't leave you alone or I'll be too worried to concentrate on the Holy Grail War."

"―――――"

In other words, this is it.

It feels like ages ago, but the Tohsaka Rin that Emiya Shirou admired was a girl like this.

That's why I'm happy.

Tohsaka has to be like this.

After all, I wouldn't know what to believe in if such a stubborn girl decided to give up.

"――Yeah. Please give me your best regards, Tohsaka.

I don't know right from left if you're not around. We need you, Tohsaka."

"...That's fine. But you shouldn't use that expression. It's okay that you're stupidly honest, but there might be some misunderstandings if you're not careful."

"...?"

I don't quite understand why Tohsaka would get mad at that.

"Tohsaka, what kind of misunderstanding?"

I ask since I'm curious.

"Hold it. You let something slip out. My attitude should tell you not to ask, so asking me is against the rules."

Hm.

It seems Tohsaka knows a rule I don't know about.

"I'm shocked. It must be upsetting for Saber if you're like this.

...Well, maybe you two are fine like that. It could be pretty bad if you're not both a bit numb to it."

"...Hmmm. I don't quite get it, but I can't ignore your comment about upsetting Saber. Why would she be upset, Tohsaka?"

"I'm saying that aspect of you is upsetting. I bet you haven't even noticed the change in Saber."

"Change in Saber...?"

That's... not a change on the outside, is it?

If anything has changed about Saber, it's――

"...Oh yeah. She has been acting rather strangely since this morning.

Well, I think she is just in a bad mood since Ilya is here, but even now, she just sits there all quiet and when I ask her what's wrong, she just tells me she had a dream and leaves."

...I forgot about it since I was busy with Ilya.

Come to think of it, Saber was acting weird like she was half-asleep or something.

"――Saber had a dream?"

"Huh? Is that really the surprising part?"

"..."

Oh, she's ignoring me.

"Hey, don't be quiet and say something. It makes me feel uneasy when you make a face like that."

"Huh...? Oh, it's nothing major.

It's just that Servants don't dream."

"――?"

Servants don't dream...?

"That's right. Servants don't have dreams.

But if they say they saw one, it wasn't a dream. They just caught a glimpse of someone's memory."

...Tohsaka must have had the same experience.

She says so with a coldness, totally different from her earlier cheerfulness.

Scene 12 Edit

And so, it's time to prepare dinner.

All the things that happened in the past few days must have destroyed the cooking rotation.

"I'll leave dinner tonight to you.

It looks like it's going to be cold tonight again and Ilya's here, so doesn't stew sound good?"

But she tells me that as she leaves.

"...Well, stew certainly seems to suit Ilya."

Maybe because of how she looks with the coat and the hat?

Anyways, I have no objections to making stew for dinner.

I'm not that good at making Western food, but I shouldn't make any terrible mistakes with stew.

"――Oh, before that..."

It's a bit before six.

There's still a bit of time until I need to start cooking.

I'm sweaty, so I should take a bath.

It's a bit of a hassle to take a bath before dinner, but since Tohsaka and Saber take their baths after dinner, I'm forced to take it late.

The hallway is cold.

The room is warm because of the heater, but I can feel the winter cold as soon as I emerge into the hallway.

It seems that even though the weather should be warm, it's been a bit screwed up the past few days.

Speaking of cold, I heard that it snowed.

I didn't notice, probably because it lasted less than an hour and there wasn't much.

Well, if it did pile up, the yard would be full of a snowman army and I'd have to clean it up afterwards, so you could say I'm glad.

Of course, only one person would build a snowman army.

The day it snowed last year, I remember her standing in front of class with hands red from frostbite.

――?

I was going to take a shower, but the bathroom is quite hot already.

"Shirou――?"

The sound of water.

As soon as my gaze moves to the bathtub...

――My head goes whiter than the steam.

"――――Wha."

I can't talk right since my throat is numb.

I-I can't move my body because I can't think.

But still, somewhere in my head, I think that something like this happened before.

No, it's not the same as before.

Saber was naked last time, but I was fully clothed.

But this time, I'm naked as well. Even though I'm confused, my body is reacting.

"Uh――Saber..."

My gasp echoes through the air.

Saber watches as I stand there dumbfounded.

Saber will get mad this time.

Surely she'll get mad.

She'll definitely get mad.

As proof, her soft lips are trembling as if they will yell in the next moment...!

"Sorry, it was my fault. I tried to use the shower. I never thought someone would be using it at this time... well, it's normal for you to think I should have noticed beforehand, but――"

I give my excuses while backing up towards the dressing room.

I-It's not like I'm fascinated by Saber's body.

Um, it just feels like Saber will get madder if I run back to the dressing room.

...But in either case, I can't take my eyes off her.

――I remember that night at the ruins.

Then, I merely desperately felt Saber's skin.

I couldn't see Saber's body in the dark.

So I only remember her warmth and her sensations.

Is that why?

Is that why I think the body I've once obtained is so beautiful?

"A-Anyway, I'll talk to you later――"

I reach behind me, searching for the door.

...Then.

"...Excuse me, Shirou.

Um, it is a selfish request, but would it be possible for you to stay away for a while?"

Saber asks in a faint voice as she averts her gaze.

"――Eh?"

That really blanks my mind.

Why Saber won't get mad.

Her embarrassed face makes all the blood go to my head.

"Uh――Wh... y...?"

I murmur by reflex.

Saber hangs her head even more in apology.

"...Please use the shower at a later time. Uh, I wish for you to allow me to use this place by myself for now."

Saber curls up as if hiding her body.

That suddenly makes me remember.

When I met Saber in the dressing room last time, she didn't say anything.

'The sex of a Servant is of no concern.'[r]

She was the one who said that with no concern for her nakedness.

"Ah――uh, well. Hold on, my head is spinning and I can't quite make it work..."

Come on, work!

"So, you're not mad?"

"...It is only natural for you to wash your body. I do not restrict my Master's actions to that degree."

"――"

I understand.

In other words, Saber thinks nothing of being seen naked.

So it's only natural that I'm here.

As the bath is a place to wash your body, it's natural for me to be here.

Saber being here also is of no concern.

...That's, um... helpful, but I also think it's wrong.

"...But then. That would mean... I can use the shower right now..."

"――I am saying, that... um..."

Saber hangs her head in embarrassment.

"...The problem is not being seen naked. But my body is not like that of a girl such as Rin.

So――"

Saber blushes even more and finishes with difficulty.

"...I do not want you to look at me. Such a muscular body must appear unsightly to men."

She says that.

"―――――"

I almost faint, for a bunch of different reasons.

"T-That's stupid, don't be――"

If I finish, I'm sure I'll go crazy.

Saber's body is not unsightly.

She claims her body is rugged, but I was never worried about that.

Of course, her body is trained compared to Tohsaka's, but still――I think Saber's body is really feminine.

"...Shirou. So I wish for you to leave me alone for now..."

"―――――"

I don't know how I answered.

All I can remember is that I nodded and shut the door.

Scene 13 Edit

The sky is thin.

Is it dawn or dusk?

As I am watching from outside, I cannot tell.

A vast sky and a high field.

A sky that seems unreachable even with arms outstretched,

And clouds that do seem reachable with arms outstretched.

This is a battle she once went through.

There are no cavalry alongside.

The grassland, once golden as far as the eye could see, is gone.

Under the dark gray sky, the only thing stretching out is...

The remains of battle, which she is well-accustomed to.

There is no emotion.

For her, such scenes must have been ordinary.

There is nothing left in her lonely heart.

Leaning on her golden sword, she breathes deeply once and slowly relaxes her shoulders.

The battle must be over.

After glancing at the bodies of the defeated soldiers, she returns to her camp.

That was the battle she experienced.

The calm attitude is the same as now.

No matter what trouble she's in, she is just as I know her.

――And in that way, I see the dream of a king.

From the moment she drew the sword from the stone, she was not human.

After becoming a feudal lord like her father, she became a king with many knights.

She was called King Arthur, or Arturia, and the girl who had tried to become a knight had her life turned around.

She acted as the son of the king.

That is because the one to govern many territories and control the knights had to be male.

The only ones who knew that the king was just a girl were her father and the magus.

She literally covered herself in steel and sealed that truth for all her life.

Of course, it's not like no one grew suspicious of her.

But the king of knights with the holy sword will not suffer wounds or age.

Excalibur bears the protection of the fairies, making its possessor immortal.

Therefore, nobody questioned the knight's small body, and the face that seemed like that of a girl became honored by the knights as a good-looking king.

――Of course, such things were not a problem.

The king was truly invincible.

There was no room for body size nor looks to enter into it.

The people living in fear of savage invasions wanted a strong king, and the knights of the battlefield would only follow an excellent commander.

The king met all of these criteria.

And so――no one questioned who the king was.

It doesn't matter if the king is a child or a woman.

The only point is that it must function as the "king" to protect the country.

The new king was fair and selfless, and always stood in front of the army, defeating enemies on the battlefield.

Many enemies and many people died, but the king's choices were always correct and she served as the "king" better than anyone else.

There was no doubt and no need for doubt while the king was right.

Knowing no loss on the battlefield.

Her army reconstructed the now lost cavalry, and literally ran through the battlefield defeating foreign infantries and crashing through numerous ramparts.

Was she always in the front of the army because her country was behind her?

She had to discard many people to join battle.

As long as she joined battle, she had to defeat all her enemies.

It was normal practice to meet military needs by sucking everything out of the local village for the battle to protect the country.

In that regard, there could not be any knights that killed more people than her.

I do not know if she ever found that a burden.

That is not something I can tell from a dream.

But there is no doubt in her figure, running through the battlefield.

She does not even narrow her eyes in grief when she sits on the throne.

A king is not human.

One cannot protect the people with human emotions.

She kept that oath strictly.

She settled every problem and worked hard in government affairs.

She balanced the country without any deviations and punished people without a single mistake.

And after ending yet another battle in victory, commanding the people without disorder, and punishing hundreds of criminals...

"King Arthur does not understand human feelings."

A knight close to her murmured.

Perhaps everyone felt that way.

The more perfect she became as the king, the more they questioned her as a ruler.

A person without human emotion cannot rule over others.

Several reputable knights left Camelot, but the king took it as a natural event and accepted it as part of the process of government.

Thus, the fair king honored by her knights isolated herself.

But such trivial things are of no concern to a king.

Her mind will not change even if she is abandoned, feared, or betrayed.

There's no right or wrong.

She abandoned her emotions from the moment she decided to pull out the sword.

――And in that way, her final battle began.

The battle at Badon Hill ended in a complete victory, and because of the overwhelming results, the savages sought a reconciliation.

The country that would have just awaited destruction earned a brief period of peace.

The chaos that demanded an absolute hero has ended.

Britain is finally returning to the country she has dreamed of.

...The scene starts to fade away.

Somewhere in my head, I realize that I'm waking up and the dream is ending.

I will lose consciousness and wake up soon.

But before that, something really annoys me.

...She's stupid.

Certainly, she must have been strong and good at fighting.

But that doesn't mean she's well-suited for it.

I'm also angry at the people around her.

If she didn't notice it, someone else around her had to tell her, or she'd keep making the same mistake forever.

...Geez. She had so many people around her, so why did none of them tell her the truth――?

"―――――"

I wake up.

――We escaped Ilya's forest and came back to this house yesterday afternoon.

Tohsaka went back to her room saying that the wound in her stomach was hurting, and I also wanted to go to sleep since my headache was still around.

It must also have been because I carried something heavy all the way here.

When I got to my room and lay down, I couldn't even get back up.

Saber was the only one unhurt, so Tohsaka and I went to sleep letting her keep watch over the house, and――

"...I've slept half the day, huh? ...Hmm. At least it seems my headache is gone now.

I'm relieved.

The thing with Berserker.

The headache that started when I duplicated Saber's sword was terrible.

If that headache continued, my head would have broken before my body did.

――Wait.

"Huh――?"

Saber is sitting Japanese-style beside my futon.

"... Sa... ber...? Why the sad face? Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"...No. I just had a dream."

"...?"

"...No, it is nothing important. Let us eat breakfast, Shirou. It is almost time to get up."

Saber gets up and leaves the room quietly.

"...?"

I don't know why Saber's acting so weird.

I don't know, but――

"...I guess she was nursing me since she was sitting by my futon――"

As soon as I think so, I recall the scene I really shouldn't remember.

"...! No, what am I thinking...! Don't think about it...!"

I shake my head and clear the thoughts out of my head.

...Um, I did it with Saber because I'm her Master.

I have to think like that or I won't be able to look at her properly.

"...And the situation was that bad... and Tohsaka did it too..."

...! Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on...! This won't end if I start being conscious of Tohsaka too...!

"――Stay calm, stay calm.

We were acting normal on our way home yesterday.

That should be fine."

Well, no, I was just too tired yesterday, but stay calm anyways.

...First of all, Saber will be troubled if I act like this.

"――All right. I have to calm down and go make breakfast."

I take a deep breath and start changing.

It's nine in the morning.

Saber must be really hungry as we haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

I guess you can't call it morning now that it's past nine.

Considering Saber, I'll make a fairly large meal.

"Shirou. We are the only ones this morning. Should we not wake Rin up?"

"No, they should sleep, right? It was a hard day yesterday, so there's no need to wake them up. They can eat whenever they want to if we leave their meals out."

"I see. Then it will be helpful if you can start preparing soon. It is already late."

"I know. I feel well, so let's go to the dojo after the meal."

"What...? Go to the dojo? Are you still going to continue your training...!?"

"Why not? It's a daily routine, right?"

"What's wrong, Saber? Did I say something strange?"

"Um, no... um, I selfishly thought that you were done with your training.

I thought there was no reason for you to be so desperate now that Berserker is defeated..."

"――I see. When you put it like that, you may be right."

Tohsaka, and Saber, and I... our common enemy is now gone.

We cooperated because we were targeted by an enemy superior to us, and that's why I trained as well.

"But we'll continue our training. I'm still inexperienced and you're honest when you hold your sword. That's a big help for me when I talk to you."

Well, when I say it's a help, I mean it's fun.

"...Um? I am honest in the dojo?"

"You are. At least, you're not hesitant.

That's better for me, and I think it's relaxing for you as well. Anyways, fighting with you is my daily routine. Don't take away the few pleasures I have."

I take ground beef and pork, mushroom, onion, and eggs out of the refrigerator and head to the kitchen.

I'll also need breadcrumbs, alcohol, salad oil, and...

"...Hmm. In that case, I have no objections."

"...?"

Saber murmurs something in the living room.

I'm already in the kitchen, so I unfortunately couldn't hear her.

Scene 14 Edit

At noon, we start to eat lunch.

I made a proper meal this morning, so I made a boxed lunch with the leftovers.

"This is... I see, you have put the food from breakfast between bread."

Saber admires the sandwich as she eats it.

As she is using a paper napkin so as to not dirty her hands, I can sense her elegance even with this kind of lunch.

"Yeah. I thought so this morning as well, but Shirou sure is a good cook.

I think eating good food is a good thing."

On the other hand, Ilya is stuffing in her sandwich, full of energy.

I don't know if she's out of control or just copying me.

Ilya usually seems more well-mannered than Saber, but that doesn't seem to apply to dining manners.

"Hold on, Ilyasviel. Your hair will get dirty if you stay like that."

Saber places a napkin against Ilya's cheek.

Something like butter must've been on there as Saber wipes around Ilya's mouth.

"...Thanks. But what is this? You don't like me, right?"

"Yes, I am still on guard right now. But I understand people's hearts as well.

You bear no hostility and Shirou has accepted you as a guest.

So I will use minimal manners. And――"

"And?"

"Your hair is beautiful. Seeing it get dirtied in front of me is somewhat painful."

That must have been from the bottom of her heart.

Saber's voice is the same as always. It doesn't sound like she's thinking about Ilya.

"―――――"

Ilya stares at Saber.

And I realize.

Ilya has never directly looked at Saber until now.

For Ilya, Saber was just my Servant and not someone that deserved to be treated as a human.

"...Heh. Shirou is mine even if you say that sort of a thing.

Well, I can consider you as well. I can make Shirou win, but I can't protect him."

Ilya says so while shrugging her shoulders and eats her sandwich.

"You do not need to tell me that. It is a Servant's duty to be their Master's shield."

Saber answers Ilya plainly.

The conversation is the same as before, but their voices sound more gentle.

Tohsaka comes while we're relaxing after lunch.

"Shirou, are you here? I'm ready, so come by as soon as you can."

She addresses me concisely and returns to the outbuilding.

"...Oh, I forgot about that. I was going to have Tohsaka teach me magic this afternoon."

As I never had a proper teacher, Tohsaka's magic lectures are more than helpful.

It seems Tohsaka is still willing to teach me, so I should go to see her as quickly as I can.

"Sorry, I'll be going to Tohsaka's room.

I don't know how long it'll take, so you guys can go rest."

"All right. I'm kind of sleepy, so I'll take a nap."

Ilya goes out of the dojo, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

...Good.

If Ilya will calmly go to sleep, there won't be any problem with me going to Tohsaka's room.

"Shirou. Are you going to Rin's room?"

"Hm? Yeah, I just said so. I need her to teach me magic."

"...Is there a need for that? We have defeated Berserker and there are no more enemies that require our cooperation to defeat.

So there should not be anything you need to learn from Rin."

...Hmm. That might certainly be true.

First of all, Tohsaka taught me so that we could go up against Berserker.

Now that that need is not there, there's no more reason to learn from Tohsaka, but――

"No, I want to learn from her, forgetting the thing about Berserker.

I'm inexperienced, so I have to become a better magus as quickly as I can."

"...I see. If you say so, I have no right to stop you."

"...?"

Saber murmurs with a sad face.

Scene 15 Edit

And so the day ends.

Dinner was exciting.

Ilya spoke more and more at each meal today, and she had a weird relationship with Tohsaka where I couldn't tell whether they were friendly or fighting.

Saber is more approving of Ilya, but she must not have let her guard down as she frowns every time Ilya comes near me.

"―――――"

The past few days were too wild.

A normal day like this is unsettling for me.

I go out to the yard quietly.

It's a bit before midnight.

Under the cold moonlight, I walk leaving traces of white breath behind me.

...And before I realize it, I'm doing my daily routine.

I'm being taught by Tohsaka, so there's no need for me to train here now.

But still, I sit on the cold ground and check the thing within me.

It's not that I feel uneasy about my skills.

This is just a jinx.

I've been doing this for years now, so it just doesn't feel right unless I finish my day here.

"――Trace, on"

But today's training is more heated up than usual.

...Tohsaka told me not to use it, but I can't obediently agree with her.

If I can make this "projection" thing mine, it'll be a powerful weapon and I'll be able to help Saber better.

Besides, I still have that heat in my body.

The night at the ruin.

The battle in the forest filled with morning mist.

The golden sword I made.

The remaining heat is still in my hands, and my heart wishes it to start burning again when I try again.

"――Creation concept, analyze"

Reproducing it is easy.

My mind was jumbled up back then because I was desperate, but I can perform only the steps I need now.

――No.

From the beginning, there was only one to guide Emiya Shirou.

The pronunciation is the same.

Just change the self's recognition and it will become an original spell.

"――Basic structure, analyze."

...I understand how dangerous it is without needing for Tohsaka to tell me.

As a magus, Emiya Shirou must not associate himself with "projection".

It's something that's beyond me.

A venture beyond one's capabilities will eventually be paid for by death.

"――All cut. Clear, zero."

I erase the blueprint I was drawing.

On the other side of the door.

As if hiding the blue moon, Saber approaches.

"...Good. You are here. I thought something might have happened as I could not find you."

"...? No, nothing's wrong. I couldn't sleep, so I was exercising my head. I'll go back to the room once I'm done, so you don't need to worry."

"...I see. That is good then."

Saying so, she looks at me.

It's impossible to hide as my face is all sweaty as always.

"Yeah, this is the same as always too, so don't worry about it.

Magic training is natural for a magus, right?

...Well, I'm inexperienced, so I make a lot of mistakes."

I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Huh?"

...I'm surprised.

The sweat I wiped off is ice cold.

I thought it was cold, but was it this cold in the shed?

"――Shirou. You have been doing this every day?"

"Well, as much as I can. It's a daily routine Father told me to do, so I have to do at least this much."

Replying, I regret that I'm bluffing.

That this is my daily routine.

I wanted to boast to Saber by saying that.

The training at the end of the day is certainly no trouble for me.

But it was never easy for me either.

"..."

Saber doesn't say anything.

Behind her is the moon.

Slanting rays of light enter the shed, covered in blue darkness.

"―――――"

This is like a reproduction of the night I met her.

"Saber. Tohsaka said something."

As soon as I think this is like watching a dream...

"Is it true that Servants don't dream?"

Without realizing, I ask her that question.

"No, we do not have dreams. As we are spiritual, we do not sleep.

I have to sleep because I cannot go into spiritual form, but even I cannot dream."

"But this morning, you said you did."

"..."

A small silence.

She closes her eyes once and looks at me with a gentle face as if she's determined.

"What I saw was your dream, Shirou.

...Master and Servant are mentally connected as well. If our connection becomes stronger, things like seeing the other's past might start to occur."

"Dream――you mean, my past...?"

"...Yes. I knew it was a deed that steps into your mind, but I could not refuse it.

...Please forgive me, Shirou."

"Idi――"

That goes for me as well.

Saber's past.

I've seen the days before she became a Servant many times.

"Idiot. That's not your fault. You can't help it if you dream about it.

...And besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing.

I only did boring uninteresting stuff when I was small, right? You can't sleep peacefully if you have dreams like that."

"No, I only dreamt this morning. It was not a recent event, so it does not invade your privacy as a man...!"

Saber comments honestly.

But private? ...Well, I've done ordinary stupid things, but...

"...That's good. You say it wasn't recent, so when was it from?"

"...It was a large fire. That was the only scene I saw."

A quiet voice.

Her gentle eyes tell me what she saw.

I see.

So she dreamt about that.

"――I see. That's, um..."

Should I say unfortunate?

It's like going to a movie theater to go see a movie you know, but going into the wrong theater and seeing something completely different.

"...That made me understand. No, I thought it before as well. You have a dangerous side to you."

"...? What do you mean by dangerous? Well, I'm sure all aspects of me look dangerous in your view."

"That is not what I mean.

Shirou――you are like me. That is why I can tell you what you have done wrong. As I am the same, I can tell what will happen to you if you continue on like this."

"...But I haven't done anything wrong.

My mistakes are countless of course, but I'm going to become a superhero like my father. I can't do anything wrong."

"I am saying that is the wrongdoing.

...Shirou, that accident was not your fault. It is not something you can be held responsible for.

――There is nothing for you to make up for."

Of course.

It was only an accident and I was only a victim.

Well, certainly there have been times when I felt guilty about being the only survivor, but――

"Rin said so before that your self-devotion is abnormal. I feel the same way.

You do not try to save others at the cost of your life.

You simply do not consider your own life at all."

"―――――"

Did my pupils open wide?

Somehow, I cannot see Saber's face clearly.

"...You will not be able to forget about that accident. But you cannot change as long as you remember it. Is that not painful for you?"

"Painful――? Me?"

Well, of course it's painful.

Saber doesn't need to tell me that.

It's only natural.

So many people died and it was such a hell.

I think it's only natural for it to be painful.

And besides, if it weren't.

It might all be meaningless.

"――Yeah. It certainly is painful to remember it.

But it's already over. It's not something I can do anything about now."

Saber doesn't answer.

She scratches her arm, irritated.

"...I need to obtain the Holy Grail.

But it is the same for you as well."

"Um... Saber...?"

"You need the Holy Grail.

It was inevitable that I would be called to you, Master."

"―――――"

How can I answer that?

"...I will go ahead and sleep. Please do not push yourself, Shirou."

Saber leaves.

"――――――Hmm."

I cross my arms and ponder.

...Do I need the Holy Grail?

The grail that grants the wishes of its possessor.

A vessel which contains unlimited amounts of magical energy, for which it is said nothing is impossible.

If I had such a thing, my wish would certainly be easily granted, but――

"No, that's wrong. No matter how I look at it, I don't need the Holy Grail."

Yeah, I definitely don't need it.

Because I don't have any wishes that won't come true or that are impossible.

Because if it's a dream I can't reach by myself, I won't even dream it in the first place.

...The night thickens.

With only the moonlight, I listen to the distant wind in the familiar shed.


	16. infinity arms

Definitely Not BL Wiki

On the Wiki

Wiki Activity

Random page

Videos

Images

Wiki Content

Community

Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes

FSN Fate Day 13 (EN)

101PAGES ON

THIS WIKI Edit Comments0

Contents[show]

Scene 00 Edit

By the time the sun sets, the rain has stopped.

Based on our conversation during breakfast, we should be going out into town to search for other Masters after dinner, but――

"I have to find out before that."

Saber's intentions.

I need to know why she is fighting.

"...But I can't ask her straight on... I have to try to ask her as indirectly as possible."

I make my mind up and stand up.

Let's go to the living room.

I hope I'll be able to penetrate the fortress using the calm before-dinner air as a shield――

"Just hypothetically.

What should we do if we win the Holy Grail War?"

So.

Since I couldn't come up with any good ideas, I ask her directly.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

They all give the same response with different expressions.

"――I'm talking about after we win. I'm saying what should we do if we win the Holy Grail War."

"You don't need to explain the question... but what's wrong? Why are you asking?"

Even though they don't nod, it seems like Saber and Ilya have the same question.

...I guess it was unnatural to abruptly ask.

But I have to play ignorant for now.

"Well, it just came to mind.

There are only three Servants left, so it's not that weird to start thinking about it, right? There's not much left now and the end is near."

"Hmm... Well, you're right.

Even you'll start thinking about it in this situation. Even though you didn't start this because you wanted to, I bet you're curious about the reward since you're risking your life."

"Y-Yeah. I'm curious."

...Thank God Tohsaka likes to reason things out.

I think one of Tohsaka's good aspects is to consider anything as a possibility if it sounds reasonable.

Well, just in this case, though.

"So, how about you, Tohsaka? What will you do if you get the Holy Grail?"

I ask as naturally as I can.

"...Let's see. I only really thought about winning, so there's nothing I wanted the Holy Grail to grant.

I'll get it, but I haven't thought about anything after that."

"―――――"

So she's fighting because she doesn't want to lose, huh?

...Well, I guessed so, but I never really thought I'd be right.

"I'm stunned. You seem to be the one thinking the most, but you're actually the one who thinks the least."

"Heh, you're one to talk. Then what about you, Ilyasviel?"

"I don't know. I was just told that the Holy Grail is mine, so I shouldn't give it to anyone.

Since it's mine to begin with, of course I don't care about it."

"...Oh. So you're saying the Holy Grail War is more fun than the Holy Grail?"

"Of course. I only came to win. I don't care who uses the Holy Grail."

...Are they the same?

The two glare at each other silently and there seems to be a sympathy I can't understand.

"..."

Saber doesn't say anything.

She must not intend to join this conversation.

But――no matter how much Saber hates it, I must ask her this question now.

"I kind of understand you two's intentions."

I try to nod naturally and...

"Then how about you, Saber?"

I ask Saber.

"..."

Saber doesn't answer.

...They must have realized Saber's acting in a complicated manner as they both stare at her.

If I'm counting, there must be about a minute's silence.

"I do not need to say this, but it is my duty to obtain the Holy Grail.

I do not know how powerful the Holy Grail is.

But as long as it is the Holy Grail, I must obtain it.

...And of course, I would have my wish granted if it can grant it."

――She said it.

Without a doubt, Saber said she has her own wish――!

"I see. Then what's your wish?"

I restrain my pounding heart and ask calmly.

"―――――"

Saber doesn't answer.

...That's fine too.

If she cannot answer, chances are good that her wish is a selfish one.

Considering Saber's personality, she would hesitate to speak of a selfish wish.

So――I would prefer if she keep quiet and not tell me a ridiculous wish.

Such whining fills my head.

"Is it that hard?

Grandfather said the wish of the Servants is to be resurrected into this world. Those Servants seek the Holy Grail to live a second life. Isn't that the case for you, Saber?"

I raise my head at her words.

There's no problem if that's Saber's wish.

But...

"――No, I have no interest in a second life.

My intentions are close to those of Rin and Ilyasviel. My goal is only to obtain the Holy Grail.

I became a Servant as a price to obtain the Holy Grail."

――I knew that had to be it.

I knew the girl who took that oath pulling out the sword would not seek a second life.

"...Hold on. You became a Servant in exchange for obtaining the Holy Grail...? You mean the contract when you become a heroic spirit?"

"Yes. In exchange for becoming a Servant, I seek the Holy Grail."

"What!?

Then you're not a Servant summoned to obtain the Holy Grail, but you became a Servant by your own will...!?"

She must be really surprised as she yells all this, then tilts her head not believing her own words.

"...So Saber wasn't summoned because she was a heroic spirit, but she joined this battle willingly?"

"But as long as you're a Servant, you're respected as a heroic spirit. So you can't interfere with this world deliberately... then you're well beyond the Servants' rule... no, that's not right.

Geez, hold on. I'll work this out."

"No, you do not need to do so. What you said is correct.

I am different from the other Servants.

I have yet to become a complete Servant."

"Not a complete Servant――?"

What does that mean?

No, more importantly――what does it mean to become a Servant?

Saber said...

She agreed to become a Servant as a price for obtaining the Holy Grail.

Then that means――

"...Hold on.

Could it be that the Servants are forced to fight as the price for obtaining something?"

"No, that is wrong. From the very beginning, Servants are special familiars that exist only for the Holy Grail War.

'Servant' is summoning magic that uses the special characteristics of the heroic spirits.

They were originally heroic spirits, so they do not have any rules like 'I was given bread, so I have to work.'"

"...Yeah. The Servant system uses heroic spirits, guardian spirits.

They're using something that already exists, so there's no price for the Masters or the Servants to pay."

"But I've heard that before they become a Servant――they need to pay a price to become a heroic spirit.

Heroic spirits are guardians of the people, right?

It's like they work for people even after they die to prevent the destruction of humanity and so on."

"So, to become this guardian, a living hero must make a contract with something.

This is the contract of the heroic spirits――a ritual to give their existence to the world after they die."

"The ones who obtain riches from the exchange become heroes, and after they do whatever they want to as heroes and die, they become Servants to pay for these riches.

So in other words, they go into debt to become a hero, and repay the debt when they die by becoming a heroic spirit.

We summon Servants by stealing the debt liability from the world."

"Hm――so humans become heroes by contracting with something, and they're summoned as heroic spirits after they die to pay for becoming a hero?

Then the conditions of the exchange that Saber made is――"

The Holy Grail.

As Saber obtained the Holy Grail in her life, she became a heroic spirit after she died as a price――?

"...That's not right. Saber says her objective is to obtain the Holy Grail. But she should have already obtained it, because she became a hero in exchange for the Holy Grail."

"――No, Shirou. I have not yet obtained the Holy Grail.

Arturia――King Arthur's wish was to obtain the Holy Grail while she lived.

I had to obtain the Holy Grail before I died.

So I agreed that I would become a heroic spirit after I died if I could obtain the Holy Grail."

"As Rin said, humans make a contract with the world to become a hero, receive powers beyond human, and pay for it with life after death.

...But I did not need the help of the world to become a hero. Fortunately, King Arthur needed no support to become a hero."

...She didn't need support to become a hero.

So Saber became a hero by her own powers.

"...Hmm. But you're here as a heroic spirit.

Does that mean King Arthur requested a different exchange from the world after he became a hero?"

"...Yes. I needed the Holy Grail in my final moments. I could not stand not having the Holy Grail. A wish appeared that I needed to have granted.

That is why I made the contract of the heroic spirits.

That if I could obtain the Holy Grail, I would wield my sword as a heroic spirit after my death."

"―――――"

In her last moment, she wished for the Holy Grail's miracle.

...I understand how she feels.

That bloody hill.

A grave of many swords and the many corpses of knights.

A lone king whose reign ended in betrayal.

...Her last moment was too unfair.

Even if she had no wish of her own before then, she must have thought that...

I can't die here.

I didn't want an end like this.

So――if she wishes to prolong her life, she shouldn't be embarrassed about it――

"...I see. So you became able to obtain the Holy Grail by selling yourself off after death.

But Saber, your condition was to obtain the Holy Grail while you were alive, right?

Then――"

"Yes. I could not complete my search for the Holy Grail while I was alive. I――King Arthur could not obtain the Holy Grail even at the very end.

But the contract cannot be completed like that.

For the world to obtain me as a Servant, it must grant the Holy Grail while King Arthur is alive.

So――"

"――King Arthur will not die until she obtains the Holy Grail. No, King Arthur cannot die.

Then, you're..."

"...Yes. Time stopped for me, King Arthur, at the moment of death.

According to the timeline, I should be already dead, but it will not be able to fulfill the contract that way.

King Arthur is summoned as a Servant and must die after she obtains the Holy Grail."

"――So time itself isn't stopped, but you're stopped in time, huh?

...It doesn't matter how many times you repeat the fight as a Servant. Because the result of obtaining the Holy Grail and fulfilling your contract is determined, so..."

"That is correct. Eventually, I will obtain the Holy Grail and fulfill the contract. That is why I can be summoned into many ages before I become a heroic spirit, on the condition that my becoming a heroic spirit is already determined."

"Not only the Holy Grail in this town.

If there is a chance to obtain the Holy Grail, I will be summoned to any battlefield.

And when I eventually obtain the Holy Grail and grant my wish, my stopped time shall start moving again.

King Arthur will face death and become a heroic spirit as a price for obtaining the Holy Grail."

"...So it's like having a dream you can't wake up from right before your death, huh?

This Holy Grail War is just one of those dreams for Saber.

And you'll only be able to wake up when you obtain the Holy Grail."

"Rin, you said that Shirou could not turn me into spirit form because he is inexperienced. But that is wrong. I cannot become a spirit because I have not died yet.

I am handled differently, but I am still classified as a living being.

...It was the same in the last Holy Grail War."

...Saber says so as if she's apologizing.

I guess because she was lying about being stuck in physical form because I was inexperienced.

"―――――"

I don't really care about that.

There's something more important that I have to ask her.

"Saber. What do you mean by you're not dead yet? I understand that you won't die until you obtain the Holy Grail.

...From the conversation, I understand that you haven't been alive since the time of King Arthur.

But then, what are you right now?

You're not a copy of the real body, right?"

"No. 'Heroic spirits' that are summoned are all like copies of the 'true body', but I have not yet reached that rank.

Until I obtain the Holy Grail, I am called in the form of 'myself about to die'."

"As Rin said, King Arthur is stopped in the river of time.

I must jump forward or backward from that position, and return to that stopped point once I obtain the Holy Grail."

I draw a diagram in my head.

...I see, it's pretty simple once I visualize it.

King Arthur is stopped at the moment before death.

The flow of time doesn't care that she's stopped.

It keeps flowing and we're at the present.

She jumps to each time as needed and returns to her own time after completing her duty.

If she obtains the Holy Grail in one of the times she visits, her time will flow again and she will die, just like the history we know today.

...Then heroic spirits must exist like this.

When they die, they are transferred to a place like a 'warehouse', where time doesn't flow.

And they are summoned into various ages and disappear without returning.

So that must be what they mean by heroic spirits being a copy.

It's like a clone made from their DNA.

The 'heroic spirit' that has complete abilities and memories of when it was alive will appear in this world and learn many things. But it is useless.

They have no way to return to the main body, but merely disappear.

So no matter how many times they are summoned into the same age, there will be no inconsistencies in their memories.

I assume the ones that became heroic spirits will not change anymore.

Even if they obtain new knowledge, the self that learns it will just disappear once the duty is complete.

...In that regard, Saber isn't a complete Servant.

Because Saber returns to her own time even after she is summoned.

――To the self that is about to die on that bloody hill.

"Hold on.

Then, what? You're going to take it back to your time and use it if you obtain the Holy Grail!?

That's altering the past! Time travel and management of parallel universes is sorcery. There's no way you'll be able to do that."

"But the Holy Grail allows me to do this.

I made a contract that I would become a Servant if I can use the Holy Grail.

The price being becoming a Servant, even if it means the elimination of the person called Arturia."

Saber talks without much interest.

But that's strange.

Making a wish come true using the Holy Grail, that's fine.

But why did she say Arturia would disappear as a result?

"...What are you talking about? Arturia will disappear when she uses the Holy Grail...? Don't mess around.

Saber. You're――"

That girl, about to die quietly, alone on that hill.

"――not going to use the Holy Grail to save yourself?"

"...? What do you mean, Shirou?

My only desire is to save my country from ruin..."

"Wha――――"

I can sense that my face is frozen.

I should already have realized this, but my mind is spacing out and I feel like throwing up.

"W-Why...?"

But still.

I force my question out.

"It is obvious.

I could not protect my country. I became king to protect the country, but I could not fulfill that duty.

I thought at that time...

That perhaps the sword chose me by mistake."

"Th――"

That's stupid.

Why?

"...No, I always had such doubts.

That I might not be the right king.

That there was another hero who should have been chosen.

At that time――when I pulled the sword out, there must have been a suitable king who would have been able to save the country I could not.

...So if I could redo the selection of the king using the power of the Holy Grail, then――"

...Then, what?

Does she mean to say that her country would not have been destroyed if she returned to that time?

"―――――"

I feel faint.

I'm quickly surpassing mere anger that Saber would seriously wish for such a thing.

I guess I'm dumbfounded right now.

It's only natural.

Saber's wish is not for herself. And on top of that, it means her elimination.

The girl in front of me exists because that holy sword was there and because a king pulled it out.

――Preventing that would mean that the girl in front of me would not exist.

Let's say she grants her wish using the Holy Grail.

The girl Arturia, never becoming king, would live out her days as a knight.

But what about the Saber in front of me?

As she is a heroic spirit, she will continue to be summoned to fight after her wish is granted.

Since she paid a price to obtain the Holy Grail, Saber will continue to be, even if Arturia doesn't become king.

Taken away from the future and from the past.

She will forever be the lonely king dying on that hill.

"―――――Ridiculous."

I can't allow that.

There's no salvation there.

Even if she did redo everything and there really is a more appropriate king and her country lasts longer as a result, and even if she is saved...

――It's a lie.

Even if everyone around her becomes happy, the ten years she fought can't just disappear.

"No――you can't do that.

You can't redo things and it's useless even to try."

"...Shirou?"

"――Don't use the Holy Grail for such a thing.

You're going to obtain the Holy Grail by fighting yourself, right? So you should use that miracle for your own sake."

"...As I have told you, I will be using it for myself.

I――Arturia must fulfill her duty as king."

"...!"

So why don't you understand――!?

"Don't be ridiculous, you've already fulfilled more than your duty...! You've fought that much already. You didn't give up even when you were betrayed or feared. You didn't let go of your sword until the very end on that hill.

So why――why do you have to keep such promises even after you die...!?"

"――"

Saber is astonished.

"Oh..."

――It's too late to regret what I've said.

I shouldn't have admitted that I see Saber's past in my dreams.

"―――――"

...A heavy silence.

There are no words to give her nor any words to reply.

I can sense that anything I say will backfire in this situation.

But still――I can't just stay silent.

"...Saber. I don't like it when people aren't rewarded for their hard work."

It's meaningless that way, and it's just too unfair.

I know it's a childish ideal, but I want to believe that people will get happier the more they work for it.

"...I won't lose to other Masters.

I'll obtain the Holy Grail for sure.

...So please, grant your own wish.

If you do――I'll actually be able to find some meaning in this stupid war."

"―――――"

That's the conclusion I've reached.

I don't know what the Holy Grail is nor if it's right to obtain it.

But if Saber will be saved even a little, I'll be able to try with all my powers――

"...!?"

The loud bell rings out and the house falls into darkness.

The surrounding air changes immediately.

Even though the lights suddenly went off, nobody says a thing and tries to feel the surroundings.

The loud ring stops and the living room is silent.

But.

The sound of light things rubbing against each other can be heard in the distance.

"...Was that alarm the boundary field on this house...?"

I nod silently.

This sound is the same as when Lancer intruded.

Then this must be――

"――!"

The sounds are increasing and coming closer.

...A strange sound.

It reminds me of bugs crawling around a light trap.

This living room is the only place free of the sound.

It hasn't even been a minute yet since the lights went out, but the living room is surrounded by this unknown sound.

"――An enemy? But even for a Servant, this is..."

There's too many of them.

I'm a magus too, even if I'm a bad one.

I can sense that many sources of magical energy surround this place.

Skimming quickly, I can at least count twenty.

...But they are strangely light.

I don't feel any human will.

The things making the sounds are like empty puppets.

"Oh, so they did come.

They were running away all this time, but they come out as soon as Berserker is gone.[l]

Really, this Servant is a schemer."

――Oh.

Unlike the three of us who are tense, Ilya is strangely calm.

"You can tell, Ilya!?"

"Of course. I can sense any Servant. The one outside is Caster, and there are lots of other things out there too. ――Oh, they're just cheap golems bound by dragons' teeth."

Ilya says simply.

And――the sound stops at the same time.

"―――――"

I take the wooden sword I keep in the living room.

...Tohsaka and Saber seem to be waiting for me to make a move.

I――

Scene 01 Edit

――I'll let Saber take care of Caster.

There are no Servants left that can beat Saber. And most importantly, Saber has a huge advantage over Caster.

Saber has strong magic resistance, so she is the ultimate natural enemy of Caster, a magus.

"Saber, can you go?"

"Yes. I should go alone if it is Caster.

Your judgment is correct."

"――All right. We'll defend this place. You can concentrate on beating Caster."

――I hear a strange sound.

Is it the sound of Saber slashing away Caster's familiars in the hallway?

"...They're increasing. Twenty, thirty, forty――hey, even if they're weak, that's too many..."

"It's no problem at all. There's no way some fake dragon warrior will be able to beat the incarnation of the dragon. Even a hundred of them would be no match for Saber."

...The sound moves off into the distance.

Perhaps they were slashed away by Saber, but the presence around this place is lessening.

"..."

As Ilya said, it seems Caster's familiars can't stop Saber.

They must not be entering the living room because they have their hands full with Saber.

"――Just like her. Saber found Caster.

Caster's quickly gathering all her familiars back to her, but I guess this is it."

If Ilya's words are true, the battle will end soon.

Saber won't lose in a one-on-one fight.

As Saber has no need to protect us, she should slash Caster away easily.

"You look depressed. You seem unhappy even though this battle's almost at an end."

"You too, Tohsaka. You look like you don't like this."

"Yeah. ...Everything's going too well.

Even if Saber is much stronger than Caster expected, I wonder if Caster would come and attack us without a backup plan."

"..."

...That's right.

Caster came to this mansion willingly.

If Caster knew a Master was here, Caster should also know which Servant is here.

Saber, her natural enemy, is here.

...If Caster comes to attack here in spite of that, that would mean――

"The sound stopped... Ilya, what happened to Caster's presence?"

"It disappeared. The familiars are still there, but the only Servant remaining is Saber."

"The familiars are still there...?

...!? Shirou, your hand...!"

"Huh?"

I look at my left hand.

What does it mean?

The proof of the contract, the Command Spell, has disappeared.

"Shirou, did you use your Command Spell...!?"

"No. I didn't use it."

"..."

What's going on?

Saber should have defeated Caster with no problems.

So why did my Command Spell disappear?

...No, the disappearance of the Command Spell doesn't mean the end of the contract, so I shouldn't panic too much.

The Command Spell is there to control disobedient Servants.

I never needed it with Saber.

So even if it goes away, Saber and I will do just fine.

"...Saber's coming back. She'll be here soon."

"..."

...What are they doing?

Saber's coming back, so why do they have to be on guard like that?

...The door opens.

Saber enters, and...

"... Guh..."

...Steps in, holding her chest in pain.

"Saber...!"

I run to her.

"...! Hold on, Shirou...!"

I can't hear Tohsaka's warning.

My only concern is Saber in pain.

"Are you all right, Saber? Where――"

"Wha――no, run Shirou...!

Saber, stop――!"

"―――――"

――I'm slashed from my left shoulder to the waist in a single blow.

The brilliant slash numbs the pain, and that mysterious healing power doesn't work against Saber's sword.

"...Saber..."

My consciousness fades away.

...Before I die...

Eclipsing my fear of death is the question of why Saber killed me――

Scene 02 Edit

It's clear who the enemy is.

If the enemy Servant... if Caster is attacking with troops, there's only one thing to do.

"...It's no good just staying here. Saber, come with me. Tohsaka, protect Ilya."

"What!? No, I don't want to look after Rin!"

"I don't like it either. But you said you'd listen to what Shirou says. So obey him politely."

"I don't care!

I'll be more helpful than Saber――"

Tohsaka binds Ilya's arm behind her back and puts her hand over Ilya's mouth.

"...! ...! ...!"

Ilya continues to throw out insults.

"I know, I'll protect Ilya. You two go and get Caster while I do so."

"I'm depending on you. But don't work too hard. Think more about escaping than beating the enemy."

Tohsaka nods back, telling me I don't even need to say it.

Turning my back on Tohsaka, I hurry out to the hallway leading to the porch.

"Saber."

"I know. I will protect Shirou."

Nodding back to Tohsaka, Saber follows me.

In that moment.

I doubt my own eyes.

A sword is swung down on me.

An unavoidable strike attacks me, aiming for my open head.

"―――――!"

I avoid it by twisting my body and parrying instantly with my wooden sword.

I can't believe it myself.

My body reacted as soon as my mind understood I was going to die.

It attacks me the second time without hesitation.

A smooth, mechanical movement.

A wasteless, accurate attack.

――But that's all.

It's just accurate and it's not refined nor scary.

The attack looks foolish compared to those of Saber, and it feels like the touch of a feather compared to Berserker's.

"――"

I repel the attack with my back to the wall.

And in the space I retreated through,

Saber's lightning strike smashes down.

"Shirou, are you all right?"

"As you can see. I was scared, but I made it."

"Do not say 'you made it'. You must follow me in a situation like this. Please be cautious from now on."

Saber scolds my carelessness.

She's right, but I just didn't want to be following after her.

"Shirou? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening... But what was that――?"

There's nothing in the hallway.

The strange thing that was blown away by Saber's attack has vanished like an illusion.

"As Ilyasviel said, they are warriors made by using a monster's body as a catalyst. It seems more like a golem than an automaton, but the quality is low. There should be no problem even if we are surrounded by such things――"

"...!"

Where were they hiding... no, when did they get this far in?

Those things, like bad building blocks, are gathering with spider-like movements.

And on top of that, they aren't the only presence I feel.

Many more bones are surrounding this mansion――

"Shirou, to your side!"

"――!"

I jump away from the wall instantly.

"Ku, damn――!"

I slash at the bones sidling up on me.

After that, Saber smashes away the bones to protect my back...!

The bones move in with loose movements and all attack in the same way.

It's not hard to repel them, but the house gets destroyed by every attack.

No, and I only have a wooden sword.

Even with the "strengthening" magic on it, it won't last too much longer.

...And I don't want to think about it, but the number of these bone creatures might be infinite.

We might continue this skirmish until we collapse――

"Damn, where the hell are they coming from...!?"

I complain with my back to Saber.

Not many bone creatures are coming for me.

They must be coming from inside the house as well, but most of them are coming in from the yard.

Saber is slashing away the ones coming in from there.

...Their goal is the living room.

As Ilya and Tohsaka are in the living room, Saber is busy dealing with the ones heading there――

"――"

Saber readies her sword again..

Her sword isn't invisible now.

Maybe there's no need to hide it now, but the golden sword is glowing to show off its true powers.

"――H-Hold on, Saber! Don't use Excalibur! I don't care if my house gets blown awa... well, I do mind, but there're other houses around here. You should know what'll happen if you use it here...!"

I yell while parrying away bones in front of me.

"...I will obey if it is your order, but――it is too troublesome to face such a great number of enemies. We shall be put in danger if we do not sweep them all away."

"I know. They're like familiars, right? Then we'll get the whole army if we get the one controlling them. Saber, can you search for Caster's presence?"

"I do not even need to search. Caster is out in the yard.

...It seems Caster is luring us as the presence is not concealed."

"I don't care. Let's fall for the temptation. We'll tire out first if we continue like this."

"I do not mind. Then we shall go to attack Caster?"

"――"

The yard is right there.

If Caster's in the yard, it shouldn't be too hard to get there.

But that means losing the defense.

It's fine now since Saber's here, but the defenses holding the bone creatures off will go away once Saber goes out to the yard.

I should――

Scene 03 Edit

A red hill covered in corpses, and a gray sky.

The heavy clouds drifting away announce the end of the battle.

...I know this scene. This is a scene I've seen many times already.

This is one of the battles Saber experienced.

These are the remains of a battleground so familiar to her as she is always victorious.

After this, she will return to her castle, the people will celebrate her victory, and they will prepare for the next battle.

This is her everyday life.

This is but one of the twelve great battles she has gone through.

That is why she does not bear any memories of the victory, but merely accepts it calmly.

I think about such random things.

――That is not a dream

Just a cold truth that cannot be changed.

From the moment she drew the sword from the stone, she was not human.

After becoming a feudal lord like her father, she became a king with many knights.

She was called King Arthur or Arturia, and the girl who had tried to become a knight had her life turned around.

――No.

It is more correct to say that it ended.

At that instant, the girl with childlike features disappeared and the only existence permitted was that of the king of knights.

She acted as the son of the king.

That is because the one to govern many territories and control the knights had to be male.

The only ones who knew that the king was just a girl were her father and the magus.

She literally covered herself in steel and sealed that truth for all her life.

...Why didn't I realize what that meant?

Someone placed before everyone managed to keep her identity secret.

I don't know what suffering she went through as I'm only watching from a distance.

...Time passes.

These must be her memories of the ten years she spent as king.

There's only one thing common to all of them.

Even on the throne.

Even in a hallway.

Even on the battlefield.

No one talked to her.

Even the loud round table filled with the knights' tales of bravado falls silent when the king steps in.

So that's what it means.

She was only idolized.

Many knights looked down on Arturia who looked like a small kid, and they did not approve of swearing their sword to her.

But because she drew out the sword that they could not, they had to obey her at least in form.

They just accepted the disgrace, believing that it would pass.

Even if she drew the sword, she is just a child.

Even with Merlin's help, she will fail soon enough.

When that happens, they need to only take the holy sword away from her and reselect the king.

That's what most of the knights thought.

But the results were different.

The knight that just entered adulthood was a king without flaw.

She brought peace to the fighting lords and immediately fought off the invading enemies.

Of course, it wasn't because of the power of the holy sword.

The holy sword only protects the king.

It is the king's power that protects the country.

And in that way, she suppressed the knights with results.

The protection of the holy sword works only against enemy swords.

It does not help rule over people's hearts.

She worked hard to be an ideal king.

And so, the knights had to follow their king from their heart.

They suppressed their dissatisfaction with the young king, as they saw he was perfect.

She tried to be an ideal king.

Being an ideal king was the condition of their support.

――There was no room for the human, Arturia.

The girl determined to be king.

A great knight who pulled out the holy sword, who did not age from that moment on, and one who won twelve great battles.

The more perfect she was, the more people kept away from her.

The longer she stayed that way, the more isolated she became.

――That was her true identity.

But she still did well.

No, she did too well.

She defeated her enemies efficiently and minimized the victims in battle.

No matter what kind of a war it is, a battle will have victims.

So she believed she should make sacrifices before the war to prepare the army and to defeat the enemy efficiently.

She would exhaust one village to prepare the army, defeat the invaders before they could damage the land, and save ten villages.

That was the solution she came up with as the king, and in truth, it was the best policy.

But the knights must have been unhappy.

For them, only the invaders should die. It was only proper to win without allowing any victims.

There is no need to sacrifice one's own territory before a battle.

We will win, so there will not be any victims.

There will not be any victims, so the king's actions are fruitless. That's what they thought.

Of course, that was just a fantasy.

Once the battle began, the knights did not think about the small villages. It was only natural for them to trample over them as the small villages are not what they seek to protect.

The knights say it is only natural to be destroyed by the invaders, but it is a great sin to destroy them with our own hands.

Of course, she knew that.

But a king cannot allow her personal feelings to affect her decisions.

She kills her emotions to make a decision, and the knights suppress their personal feelings to obey.

And after many sacrifices and continuing victories, the country became stable.

The price of that was a revolt against the king.

"King Arthur does not understand human feelings."

One knight said so and left the castle.

...It's a ridiculous story.

Nobody wanted her to be human, but they revolted against her because she didn't have a human's feelings.

The age of chaos continues.

The knights, who had been dissatisfied with the king for some time, became more dissatisfied after that one knight left.

They pushed all problems onto her and cornered her.

Ruin was in sight.

Death if she could not solve all the problems.

Even if she did solve them, the result would be the same.

But such trivial things are of no concern to a king.

Her mind will not change even if she is abandoned, feared, or betrayed.

...Probably because she had her mind made up long before.

She abandoned her emotions from the moment she decided to pull out the sword.

――A scene from a few years before.

Knights from all over the country gathered to try to pull out the sword in the stone.

But nobody could pull it out, and the knights were desperate to choose the most superior king by competing jousting skills.

The knights went to the arena and forgot about the sword.

...It felt much like watching a festival from a distance.

In the distance are the brave sounds of the cavalry.

The roars of the knights are far away and there is no one around the stone.

What did the girl think before that?

Before she realized it, an unknown magus was standing behind her.

"You should think this through before you grab that."

He says he is not trying to frighten her, but that she should stop.

"You will not be human once you take hold of the sword."

He also said that she would be resented by all humanity and die a miserable death.

She could not have been without fear.

Because the magus showed her.

The end she would face if she took the sword.

"――No."

But that just made the girl more determined.

She nodded firmly, even when she was shown her future.

The magus asks her if she is really fine with that.

"――Many people were smiling.

I do not believe it will be a mistake."

She takes the sword.

The magus turns his back...

"A miracle has a price. In exchange, you will lose the thing most important to you."

And leaves those prophetic words.

That's right.

The girl only wanted to protect everyone.

But to do so, she had to throw away the emotion of 'wanting to protect people'.

...Because one cannot protect a country as king if one has human emotions.

She accepted it and pulled out the sword.

She accepted it and swore to live as the king.

So her heart would not change even if she was abandoned, feared, or betrayed.

She threw away her heart.

The young girl decided to protect in exchange for it.

Who would ever know of such a sublime oath?

――She chose to fight.

No matter what.

――She still chose to fight.

Even if there was inevitable solitary ruin waiting at the end.

And the end was this.

The battle of Camlann.

One knight usurped the throne while King Arthur was on a campaign, her country split into two, and a war began.

In the legend, it is said that knights and chivalry were utterly destroyed.

She slashed away the knights that once followed her and attacked the lands she once protected.

The knights who sided with her died and her body was crippled.

There was nobody around her.

That's normal. Nothing has changed.

The only thing in her heart is her pride as the king.

She knew of this end.

But she still ran through her life because she believed something came of it.

That's why she has no regrets.

If there is one regret, it is that the country is in ruin.

She raises her eyes.

She might be able to see the distant castle from this hill.

But all that's there is the remains of the battle, a deep forest, and a lake she must return to.

――Yes.

The hill she ran through is now a wall she cannot climb over.

Strength escapes her shoulders.

And for the first time, the girl lets go of the holy sword by her own will.

――And that is the end.

It's only natural for the dream to end there.

Because that is the end of her memories.

...So this is one end that cannot be changed.

She worked so hard, she was resented, and she was betrayed.

No one ever realized that she loved the people more than the country, and she was always the merciless king.

She was never rewarded or understood.

On the red hill of swords, the solitary girl who was always betrayed, is about to face death――

I wake up to the sound of the rain.

"...It's morning."

I hold my shaking head and get my body up.

It's not six yet.

The sound of rain from outside isn't that loud.

It's not a shower or a drizzle, but just normal rain.

"...!"

I rattle my teeth at the sudden headache.

But it only lasts for a moment.

Neither the pain nor the image that pops into my head lasts long.

But that scene is more than enough to wake my brain up.

"...That dream――"

No, I don't even need to confirm it.

That was Saber's past.

It was the end of her life that happened a long time ago that cannot be changed.

"―――――"

Before I realize it, I'm gritting my teeth.

It's making a sound.

Somehow, I'm really angry.

I grit my teeth loudly and suppress the urge to have a fit.

"――Dammit! What was that?"

Just remembering it makes me mad.

Her past, her thinking nothing of it, and me thinking the dream was nothing.

"...!"

I don't like it.

I don't know what I don't like about it, but I just don't.

... I hate it.

I don't want that.

That life was unfair, no matter how you look at it.

Such a life is wrong.

She only wished for others. She did not wish anything for herself in return.

She worked so hard, but nobody knew about it. That pisses me off.

That's just too unfair to her――

"―――――"

...That's right.

If she worked harder than anybody else, she should be rewarded the most.

She has to be rewarded for all the things she's done.

"―――――"

...But...

What can be done now?

Can I just tell her that she did a good job?

Praise her that she was great?

Of course not.

Such easy words won't fix anything.

"...I know. There's only one answer."

...That's right.

If she is to be rewarded, her life must be repaid.

The girl called Arturia has to become happy in proportion to how much she has fought.

"――But, what can I do?"

My train of thought stops there.

I don't know how to make people happy.

...That makes me realize my own distortions.

I've been living trying to be a superhero, but all I've been doing is lending people a hand.

I believed everybody around me would be happy if I helped others like that.

No.

I couldn't move forward with pride unless I believed that.

"―――――!"

...Helping someone and saving someone are essentially different.

I can't think of a way to reward Saber because I don't know the difference between the two――

Scene 04 Edit

"――!"

The sound of glass breaking.

I hear sounds of fighting in the living room.

"Shirou, please give me an order. There is no time to be indecisive."

I know.

Either way, we're making the situation worse by delaying the decision.

"――We'll get Caster. I told Tohsaka to take care of Ilya."

"Then let us go. Master, I will entrust you with my back."

Saber runs, smashing away the swarming bone creatures.

It looks like a snow-plow driving through snow.

The bone warriors vanish without even being able to approach Saber.

Are they like snowflakes?

There're so many scattering bones that I feel like I'm in a snowstorm.

"――Man."

She told me I'd have her back, but there's no need to protect her like this.

She more than makes me realize how great a swordsman she is.

Saber charges without doubt.

The foundation for all these bones.

To defeat the unseen sixth Servant that has invaded this mansion.

Saber stops.

The swarming warriors cannot be seen anymore.

This must be the end as someone is standing there.

A distorted figure.

The figure, wearing some kind of robe cannot be seen as if only that spot is smudged in black.

...A black shadow.

I'm assaulted by an unknown unease the instant I look at it.

"So you are Saber? ...I see. You are certainly capable of defeating Berserker. My troops would not even slow you down."

The figure snickers.

It seems the thing in black is the master of the bone creatures... Servant Caster.

But――

"No Master...?"

I don't see any sign of a Master near the figure.

Is Caster the same as Lancer, the type to take action away from their Master...?

"――You. Is your contract gone?"

Saber asks unpleasantly.

"Yes. He was not a suitable Master for me, so I made him disappear."

I don't know what kind of expression the black robe is making.

But Caster answers in a cold voice.

"Master killer――then your Master is..."

"Already dead. But there is no problem with that, Saber.

We are soul-eaters, correct? There is an abundance of magical energy sources.

All that remains is, yes――if I obtain the Holy Grail, there will be no more worries for me."

"...So you wish for revival into this world as well? I do not know which heroic spirit you are, but you threw away your pride for that?"

"Oh. So you do not feel that working for humans is throwing away your pride?

I just could not stand that. I do not wish to be anyone's servant. So I just became the user. You have no grounds to criticize me."

"――I would assume so. I also have no interest in your ill acts."

Saber's body inclines a little.

――There's only about ten meters to Caster.

Saber should be able to close in on Caster in under one breath and slash Caster away.

"How dangerous. I tried to come and talk, but you act like there is nothing to talk about. I went easy on you, you know?"

"I have nothing to talk to you about. Die here in grace."

Saber intends to kill Caster.

...I won't oppose.

I can only smell blood on Caster.

I bet what Caster said about killing her Master is true.

This raid was also intended to kill everyone here.

"..."

So there's no reason to stop Saber.

First of all, Caster won't even be a match for Saber.

I can sense Caster's ability.

Caster is the weakest when it comes to one-on-one combat.

In this situation, Caster can do nothing but fall to Saber.

"...Don't do it, Saber."

But I can't shake off this strange unease.

This isn't like the hopeless premonition of death like with Berserker.

It must be physiological hatred or an alarm against something bad.

My left hand throbs as if to tell me that Saber shouldn't go near that thing――

"...!"

I hesitated too long.

Saber jumps and sprints to the black shadow.

The distorted shadow smiles.

Caster doesn't seem to be panicking about the approaching Saber.

"――[atlas]――"

Caster says something in a language I can't hear and casts something that appeals to the brain more than words.

The world distorts in that instant.

No, the density of the air changes only around Saber.

"Wha――!"

A huge impact.

The ground sinks and it seems like something large came crashing down onto Saber.

"No way――casting magic without any actions――!?"

No, there was a murmur like a spell.

Spells can indeed be shortened. The easier the magic, the shorter one can reduce the spell to change the self.

But what's occurring before me is a great magic.

No magus can express that in one word.

Even if it is possible, they'd have to prepare a catalyst beforehand like Tohsaka does.

But still, Caster executed great magic with just one murmur.

...Caster isn't just on a different level.

If that was Caster's magic, that figure is no mere magus――

"Saber...!"

Saber is frozen on the spot.

Her leg froze as it kicked off the ground.

She is bound in space right now.

No, the air surrounding her has transformed into something like clear gelatin.

"――!"

Even if I try to approach her, I'm pushed away by an invisible soft membrane.

It seems that this is only around Saber, but as long as her feet are not on the ground, Saber cannot move.

"I guess you took me too lightly, Saber. I do not know how good the magi in your age were, but I have lived in the age of gods.

My magic must look like sorcery for magi in these times."

A laugh comes from the black robe.

Saber is still bound in space.

"――I see. So this is really all you are capable of, Caster?"

She spits those words out.

"Magic resistance...!? It repels even my magic――!?"

The black robe retreats.

After cancelling Caster's magic in an instant, Saber dashes with lightning speed.

"―――――"

But I――

Scene 05 Edit

――I'm not happy about just relying on Saber, but we have no choice now.

Even though we came out together, I'm just a burden to her.

Saber should be able to get through the bone creatures and get to Caster by herself.

"――Saber, can you?"

"Yes. Then please return to where Rin is. You should be able to hold on for a few minutes with Rin and Ilyasviel."

"All right. I'll be waiting in the living room, Saber."

"I will return quickly.

...Um, as I tried to use the Noble Phantasm just now, I have no right to say this, but this is your house, Shirou.

I will not allow them to destroy it any further."

She jumps out into the yard with light footsteps.

Saber slashes away the swarming bone creatures without difficulty.

"――All right."

Let's head back to the living room.

If I stay here, I might get surrounded by the bone creatures and trouble Saber.

"Shirou!? What's wrong? Did something happen to Saber...!?"

"Eh? No, that's not it. Caster's familiars... they're bone creatures, but there are so many of them.

It seemed like they might overwhelm us in number, so Saber went to defeat the source, Caster.

I'd just be holding her back, so we're going to lock ourselves in here until Saber's done."

"I see. ...Certainly, the number of familiars out there is ridiculous.

Ilya says we shouldn't worry, but there's a limit even for Saber. So she went to get the source before she tires, huh?"

"It seems like it. The warriors around this place are moving toward the yard. It seems like Caster's desperate, cornered by Saber.

But this is it. Caster won't be able to defeat Saber no matter what."

"――You're right. The sounds are gone now."

I don't feel any hostile presence here.

As long as we don't go outside, there's no danger of getting attacked by those bone creatures.

...And if Ilya's words are true, the battle will end soon.

Saber won't lose in a one-on-one fight.

As Saber doesn't need to protect us, she should slash Caster away easily.

"You look depressed. You seem unhappy even though this battle's almost at an end."

"You too, Tohsaka. You look like you don't like this."

"Yeah. ...Everything's going too well.

Even if Saber is much stronger than Caster expected, I wonder if Caster would come and attack us without a backup plan."

"..."

...That's right.

Caster came to this mansion willingly.

If Caster knew a Master was here, Caster should also know which Servant is here.

Saber, her natural enemy, is here.

...If Caster comes to attack here in spite of that, that would mean――

"The sound stopped... Ilya, what happened to Caster's presence?"

"It disappeared. The familiars are still there, but the only Servant remaining is Saber."

"The familiars are still there...?

...!? Shirou, your hand...!"

"Huh?"

I look at my left hand.

What does it mean?

The proof of the contract, the Command Spell, has disappeared.

"Shirou, did you use your Command Spell...!?"

"No. I didn't use it."

"..."

What's going on?

Saber should have defeated Caster with no problems.

So why did my Command Spell disappear?

...No, the disappearance of the Command Spell doesn't mean the end of the contract, so I shouldn't panic too much.

The Command Spell is there to control disobedient Servants.

I never needed it with Saber.

So even if it goes away, Saber and I will do just fine.

"...Saber's coming back. She'll be here soon."

"..."

...What are they doing?

Saber's coming back, so why do they have to be on guard like that?

...The door opens.

Saber enters, and...

"... Guh..."

...Steps in, holding her chest in pain.

"Saber...!"

I run to her.

"...! Hold on, Shirou...!"

I can't hear Tohsaka's warning.

My only concern is Saber in pain.

"Are you all right, Saber? Where――"

"Wha――no, run Shirou...!

Saber, stop――!"

"―――――"

――I'm slashed from my left shoulder to the waist in a single blow.

The brilliant slash numbs the pain, and that mysterious healing power doesn't work against Saber's sword.

"...Saber..."

My consciousness fades away.

...Before I die...

Eclipsing my fear of death is the question of why Saber killed me――

Scene 06 Edit

"What is wrong? Are you not going to eat, Ilyasviel?

You have not eaten a third of what you ate yesterday."

"No, I just can't eat this. I can't eat spicy food."

"...Hmm. I do not think it is that spicy. This spice is very good with this chicken."

"I don't like mustard. Just eat it for me! I'll eat your strawberries instead."

"...! W-What are you doing, Ilyasviel!?

Hey, return that! You cannot have that. You may have the apple pie if you want something sweet!"

"..."

Sitting next to each other, the two of them are fighting like close sisters.

It's past noon.

We three are eating lunch together like yesterday.

...Oh yeah, the lunch isn't the only thing that's the same as yesterday.

The training before this was exactly like yesterday's.

No, it was more awkward today.

...I don't know how to put it, but my heart starts beating hard when I see Saber and I can't attack her seriously now.

Saber is also acting strangely as she never used to overlook such openings, but now she waits for me to attack. And for a while, we just stared at each other.

"What's wrong? It's boring if you don't do anything."

I renewed my spirits with that and attacked Saber, but the results were the same.

After repelling my half-assed attack, she would not counter and let me go.

As I wasn't attacked, I would face Saber again and charge again, but she would overlook me again.

This strange time ended about ten minutes ago.

At Saber's request, we entered the lunch break, and we're eating lunch now.

The menu is the same as yesterday: sandwich.

But I couldn't just make the same thing as yesterday, so I elaborated on the ingredients and it seems they really like it.

Ilya is in high spirits and Saber caught her breath, faced with the multicolored sandwiches.

...I'm just guessing, but I think Saber must have been getting ready.

Anyways, it's much louder today than yesterday.

It's raining outside and the floor is cold wood, but I think this feels like a picnic.

"Geez, that is enough, Ilyasviel.

Your clothes will get dirty like that. That happens because you try to eat in one bite like Shirou. Your mouth is small, so you should eat more slowly."

"Heh, you're the one who doesn't understand. It's even more impolite to worry about manners at a lunch like this.

This is a picnic, so acting like this is correct, right Shirou!?"

Ilya munches on the sandwich happily.

Saber wipes Ilya's mouth.

"Kya――aha, that tickles, Saber."

"..."

...It's a bit surprising.

It's not just Saber, as Ilya trusts Saber more than she did yesterday.

"...I am surprised. You do not reject me, Ilyasviel?"

"Why? I like being treated kindly.

Yeah, if anyone else touches me, I'll kill them. But I'll forgive you since you're pretty.

And you're someone to eat lunch with. If you like me, I like you too."

Ilya says so simply.

"―――――"

Saber looks at Ilya dumbfounded.

Ilya's smile was a surprise attack even for me, who is watching from the side.

"What? This isn't fun for you, Saber?"

"Uh――well..."

"I'm having fun. It's raining outside, this place is too simple, and I have none of the things I wanted.

But being here is fun. It's much warmer than being alone, right? But you're not having fun?"

"――"

She must have felt something in Ilya's smile.

Saber lets out a deep sigh and stares at the white girl.

"――You are right. Being like this is fun for me as well."

A clear voice.

She smiles in a way I have never seen before.

"―――――"

My heart feels warm for some reason.

That smile was good.

That smile was for herself.

Not a smile from watching over someone's safety.

But a smile because she is happy herself.

"Shirou? Why are you making that face? Did something good happen?"

"Huh? No, it's nothing... wait, was I making a strange face?"

"Yeah, you were. It was like a fatherly face. Like you're watching over us from afar.

I don't like faces like that."

"...?"

I don't understand what she's talking about, but does that mean I was smiling?

"I see... well, something good happened, so maybe I was grinning."

"Um. Something good?"

"Yeah. I like the kind of smile you just made. I was just glad I got to see it."

"...I do not understand. You like such a thing?"

"Yeah. It seems I like seeing that kind of expression on you."

Saber nods, still not understanding.

――Then.

She must have realized something as she smiles and raises her head.

"I see. Then it is the other way around."

"...? What do you mean?"

"I am happier if you are smiling. It is enough for me if you can keep smiling."

"―――――"

I can't look directly at Saber.

I bet anyone would overheat if they were smiled at like that.

"―――――"

Somehow, I calm myself down and sneak a peek at Saber.

Saber has returned to eating with a calm face.

There's no unease in her expression.

There's nothing to worry about, but something is nagging at the back of my head.

――I am happier if you are smiling.

Yes, with that smile I saw for the first time,

She was saying something entirely contradictory.

Scene 07 Edit

I lay a futon down in the living room and place Ilya on it.

Even though she's unconscious, Ilya's face looks calm and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her.

"Hey, don't look away! The bandage will slide off."

She hits my back.

"Ow...! Tohsaka, that's no way to treat a wounded guy!"

"Shut up. I'm treating your wounds, so be quiet for a while.

Here, raise your right hand. I don't think it's necessary, but I'll put some medicine on it as well."

"Tch――it's cold."

"It's fine if you can feel. Here, we'll wrap this up next."

She skillfully wraps the bandage around my right shoulder.

It's past ten.

After returning to the living room, Tohsaka started to treat my wounds.

She started, but the wounds have mostly already healed, so all that's left is to treat them just for show.

"Done. But you sure do have a strange body. Only vampires have bodies with such healing powers.

Are you really human?"

...I think she asked me something similar a while ago.

"Hey, I'm a normal human being.

I don't even know how this is happening, so I can't give you an answer."

"Don't play with me. Would a normal human be up and running after they've had their spinal cord cut?

I never asked because it was useful, but it's getting too freaky now. Maybe you're from some place where people can only be killed by decapitation?"

"..."

The worst part is, Tohsaka is seriously considering that.

She might come after my neck one day with an axe in hand.

"Hey, don't you think so too, Saber?

I think you're the cause, but it's still too far beyond human."

"Huh...? Shirou's healing power is not his own?"

"Of course not. Do you think someone who only knows 'strengthening' magic could do such high class magic?

His absurdity must come from being connected with you. I can only guess that your healing power is flowing into him."

"...Is that so? I have never felt such a connection. If that were the case, my magical energy should be flowing to Shirou even now. More importantly, my healing power is not as strong as Shir――"

"Saber? Why the sudden pale face?"

"――"

Saber is staring into space as if she can't hear Tohsaka.

"...No, it cannot be..."

Shaking her head, Saber looks away.

"...?"

"...?"

Tohsaka and I look at each other.

Saber's acting strange.

...No, I know why.

Saber's spirit has been low since that golden knight appeared.

"...Well, let's put the matter of Shirou on hold.

More importantly, Saber, did you know that gold guy? He was saying you were his."

"..."

Saber doesn't answer.

It's obviously something she doesn't want to talk about.

But I still want to know.

Tohsaka's question is mine as well.

"――Saber. Tell me if you know. Who was that guy? You called him Archer."

"...Yes. I do not wish to admit it, but I do know him. But it is impossible. There are only seven Servants. He cannot be summoned."

"Servants――so, he is a Servant."

No, that's obvious.

But in that case, there's a big problem.

"He is of class Archer. Of course, he is not the Archer whom Rin made a contract with. His abilities and character are too different."

...I know that too.

It only lasted a short while, but I was able to feel how much of a monster he was.

"Hold on. That's not right.

If he's the Servant Archer, that makes eight.

Seven should be the limit of the summons in a single period. It's not like they restock when some of them disappear. After all, even the Holy Grail doesn't have the magical energy to summon more than seven."

"There are seven Servants because that's the basic limit, right? Then how can they summon an eighth――hold on.

Saber, you met him in the previous war?"

"...Yes, Rin. On the last day of the previous Holy Grail War, I fought against him in a sea of fire."

"――"

My body tenses up for an instant.

Saber fought him in a sea of fire...?

...It's nothing new.

Kotomine already told me that the fire was caused by the Holy Grail War.

So this shouldn't be a surprise.

It's just――I was unconsciously trying not to think about it until now.

"What happened? Did you beat him?"

"No, I did not... no, I could not beat him. Because I..."

"――You were beaten instead?

He's someone you couldn't beat even when you were properly summoned?"

Saber hangs her head and doesn't answer.

That pretty much answers her question.

"Saber――couldn't win?"

Not just the imperfect Saber as she is now, but Saber with her full power?

...Is that even possible?

If you look at her skill as a swordsman, Saber certainly is invincible.

Admittedly, Saber was the weaker against Berserker.

But Saber has that Noble Phantasm.

The Noble Phantasms of other Servants are powerful, but Saber's exceeds even them.

I don't think there's any hero she can't beat using her holy sword――

"Then there's only one possible explanation.

He's not a Servant summoned in this war, but a Servant that remains from the previous war.

It only makes sense when that's true."

"――!"

My mind stops.

It's not that I agree with Tohsaka.

But what she said matches what I've been hoping for since yesterday.

"...But that is..."

"That's the only possible explanation. Only seven Servants can be summoned each Holy Grail War. If there are any other Servants, they must be the 'winner' of the previous Holy Grail War. Am I wrong?"

...A heavy silence.

But.

Why is she in such a good mood?

"Tohsaka. What are you so happy about?"

"Of course I'm happy. There's a precedent.

I don't know who he is, but he's the guy who won the last Holy Grail War, right?

Then he must have obtained the Holy Grail. And he's staying in this world because of its blessing."

"――"

"In other words, he's proof that you can keep your Servant in this world if you obtain the Holy Grail. I want to capture him and question him about it."

――Yeah, you're right.

I don't know who he is, but he's a Servant and he's still here after the previous war.

That means there's a way for Saber to stay in this world like him.

"Well, we don't know who he is or what his motive is, but I'm sure he's an enemy we'll need to defeat.

So Saber, what's his true identity?"

"...I do not know. Even at the end, I could not tell who he was.

That hero did not have a Noble Phantasm symbolic of him."

"He doesn't have a symbolic Noble Phantasm...? That can't be true. A Servant without a Noble Phantasm can't be a Servant.

"And besides, he――"

"Yeah, he was using so many. It should be easy to work out his true identity with so many Noble Phantasms. You just need to identify the appropriate hero for them."

"Then let me ask you. Did you recognize any of those Noble Phantasms?"

"Of course. Let's see..."

Tohsaka ponders,

She thinks about it for a minute.

But then, she tilts her head in confusion.

"――No way. That's impossible..."

"...? What's wrong, Tohsaka? What's impossible?"

"――I can't believe it. The bloody one was probably Dainsleif, and the one like a sickle was Herpe.

There was one that looked Chinese and another that looked like a Buddha thing――"

Tohsaka looks crazy, talking to herself.

I guess this is what you call digging yourself a hole.

"Um, that one was similar to Saber's sword, but it should be different. It seems like it's from Northern Europe judging from its simple design, and most forms of demonic sword are from Northern Europe, but――"

She starts to grit her teeth.

"Hey, Tohsaka."

There's no point in leaving her like that.

I have to stop her now or there'll be some damage.

I don't need to add that I'll be the one damaged.

"Tohsaka, Tohsaka. Come back."

"Geez, be quiet Shirou! I'm getting confused because you're bothering me!"

"I'm not trying to disturb you. It's about his Noble Phantasm, right?

I saw Dainsleif, Herpe, Durandal, Vajra, and Kaladbolg. Oh, and I saw Gae Bolg.

I couldn't identify the Chinese one, but those are the most famous ones, right?"

"Ugh... you're right."

She glares at me in irritation.

I'm hurt if she makes a face like that.

I'm not knowledgeable, but it just popped into my head.

"But what does that mean!?

No hero has that many Noble Phantasms. No, more importantly, the sources are all different. I don't understand it――"

"Yes. That is why I could not tell his true identity.

He has an abundance of Noble Phantasms, the proofs of a hero. I could not narrow down his true identity because he had so many."

The two ponder.

Well, there's certainly no way to tell if he has that many.

It's like hiding a tree in a forest, or something.

"Shirou. Do you have anything?"

She glares at me. Yeah, she's definitely taking it out on me.

"Have what?"

"Anything you noticed or guessed. Anything that popped into your head.

What we need are unexpected opinions. Only accidents solve a deadlock situation."

Hm, she might be right.

"Hahaha, I see. ――You're making fun of me, right?"

"Don't be rude. I just think you're useless. So, do you have anything?"

"Nothing."

I give up honestly.

Tohsaka groans in regret.

"...Then there's only one answer. Saber, don't you think they're all fakes? Nothing else can explain it."

"I feel the same way. However――"

"...? No, they're not fakes."

How did they arrive at that answer?

First of all, he wouldn't have been able to pierce Caster with fake Noble Phantasms.

"Oh. What do you base that on, Emiya-kun?"

"I'm saying those are real. Rather, everything else seems fake."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just my intuition. ...Um, it's hard to explain, but those are all real.

Lancer's Gae Bolg is real, but I think the Gae Bolg he used is real as well."

"...?"

Gah, it's harder to explain if she makes a face like that.

No, forgetting that, why did I think that?

It's just that all the things he used were Noble Phantasms.

I can feel that.

...Is it because I used 'projection' against Berserker?

I could tell they were real Noble Phantasms just by looking at them.

Conception dwells in superior weapons, and something is missing from weapons that merely imitate them in shape.

I realized that when I imitated Saber's sword.

By that argument, I think that all the Noble Phantasms he used were perfect――

"...Well. Putting what Shirou said aside...

As we don't know his true identity, his objective is next."

Tohsaka sneaks a glance at Saber.

"We already know he's after the Holy Grail, but there's one other point I'm curious about.

Can I ask you directly, Saber?"

Man. Why does she put on that really evil smile when it comes to this kind of subject?

"...What do you mean, Rin?

You do not need to hold back if you wish to ask me something."

"Really? Then I'll ask. What do you think of him? From the way he spoke, it seemed like he really has the hots for you."

"..."

...I'm not following Tohsaka's lead, but I sneak a glance at Saber.

Tohsaka is saying it wrong, but it's true he was attached to Saber.

No, it wasn't that nice.

He saw Saber as his and only his.

"I do not care what he thinks about. ...But, I remember that he did propose marriage to me in the previous war. Naturally, I deflected it with my sword."

Marriage, you mean――!?

"Wha――"

What is that Servant thinking――!?

"Wow. I don't know if you should be happy in this case, but you don't feel too bad about it, right?

You must be happy as a woman to be proposed to even after you became a Servant."

"That is not true. I have no such freedom to begin with. My goal is to obtain the Holy Grail.

――Honestly, such nonsense irritates me."

"Really? Even if you feel that way, he was pretty into you. His type doesn't care how much they're rejected.

You're stubborn too, so he might be a good match for you."

I don't know what's so funny, but Tohsaka's words are irresponsible.

Tohsaka seems to be happy to be talking to Saber about this kind of thing. Saber seems to have no interest, but...

"I am telling you that I have no interest in such a thing. He is certainly a superior heroic spirit, but his way of thinking is too different from mine."

Saber answers honestly.

"Ohhhh. Did you hear that, Shirou? Saber has no interest in men. Are you relieved?"

"Rin, I believe that is of no concern to Shirou.

Your statement is a little strange."

"I would think so. That was a mistake on my part. But the strange part is the funny part."

Tohsaka laughs evilly.

Her eyes seem to be laughing not only at Saber, but at me as well.

"―――――"

It irritates me for some reason and I stand up.

"Huh? Where are you going, Shirou?"

"Tea. I'm thirsty. I'll get some for everyone while I'm at it."

I spit that out and go to the kitchen.

I don't know why, but I'm irritated. So I think I'll prepare extra bitter tea for Tohsaka.

"Then, I'll go back to my room. Let's have the complicated talk tomorrow after Ilya wakes up."

After messing a lot with Saber, she drinks the bitter tea and stands up.

"Yeah, go to sleep. Don't come back."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave the rest to you, then."

I don't know what's so funny, but Tohsaka leaves in a good mood.

"――What are you going to do, Shirou?

You should not push yourself even if your wounds have healed, so I think you should rest for tonight."

"Yeah, that's my plan. But I'll watch over Ilya for a bit longer.

I'll move her to a room if there doesn't seem to be any problem, and I'll go to bed after that."

"I see. Then, I shall accompany you."

Our conversation ends there.

It gets really awkward once it's quiet as Tohsaka was the loud one.

...No, awkward isn't the right word.

There are things I'm worried about and things I need to say, so my mind is impatient.

Come to think of it, what I want to tell her is all in a mess.

About the Holy Grail.

About her still being alive.

...Even if she does obtain the Holy Grail, there's no salvation for the girl called Arturia.

I don't even need to say why.

She has no wish for herself even now.

"...Saber, about what we were discussing before..."

Our eyes meet.

Her awkward eyes seem to know what I'm going to say.

"Yes, what is it, Shirou?"

She tries to block my question with a calm voice.

...But I have to tell her.

"About what we were saying earlier.

Tohsaka said it too that Servants can stay if they obtain the Holy Grail, right? Then――"

"No, I have no intention of staying here. I will return to my original time once I obtain the Holy Grail."

"And you're going to redo the selection of the king? You're going to start everything over and not save yourself on the verge of death?"

"Right. It is the duty of a king to protect the country. My powers were not enough, so I must at least select an appropriate king in my place."

"――"

Her words really make me angry.

"――You idiot! Wake up...!

The duty of the king doesn't matter! You're here, so you should do what you want to now――!"

"――"

"I won't allow you to have any other goals. You're strong, right? Then finish this battle quickly, obtain the Holy Grail, and quit being a Servant...!

If you have a wish, don't go to the past and redo everything. If you want to change yourself, don't change the past, but change who you are now――!"

...Saber doesn't answer.

She gives a small sigh.

"You are obstinate, Shirou. I want you to stop bringing this up."

She firmly rejects my opinion.

"And it is not as if one can stay if one obtains the Holy Grail.

Archer... that Servant does not remain in this time because of the Holy Grail. It was impossible for anyone to obtain the Holy Grail in the last war."

"...? Saber, what does that――"

"It is impossible to obtain what does not exist. On that day when the town was in flames, the Holy Grail was destroyed.

By the Master who betrayed me, Emiya Kiritsugu."

"――"

My vision closes in.

I hold my body steady with my hands as it's about to fall.

"Emiya... Kiritsugu...?"

"Yes. He was my Master ten years ago in the previous Holy Grail War. I won to the end, and the Holy Grail came into Kiritsugu's hands.

Archer and his Master still remained, so the Holy Grail War should have been ended by their defeat."

"But Kiritsugu threw the Holy Grail away.

As a result, the town went into flames.

...That man ordered me to destroy the Holy Grail because Servants are the only ones that can touch the Holy Grail.

Kiritsugu used his last Command Spell to force me to destroy the Holy Grail."

"Servants cannot stay in this world once the Holy Grail disappears.

Kiritsugu did not try to keep me here either.

My memory ends there. I could not ask him about the betrayal nor settle my match against Archer."

"―――――"

Well, it's not like I never thought about it.

Father was a magus. If he lived in this town all his life, he must have been involved in a Holy Grail War.

But still――

"Why didn't you tell me that my father was a Master, Saber?"

"...Usually, a Servant does not hold memories of previous summonings. The same hero will not be summoned as a Servant again.

I am an exception to this rule. So I believed I should not mention this fact to you, Shirou.

...And I did not wish to tell you what kind of Master Kiritsugu was."

"...? Why wouldn't you want to tell me?"

"Shirou. As you have seen my past in your dreams, I also saw your past.

...I was surprised by your past, but I could not believe how much Kiritsugu had changed.

[wrap text̽"Emiya"]Emiya Kiritsugu is a great person in your memories. But he is not like that in my memories."

"...To state it simply, he was a typical magus. He was only interested in his objectives and he eliminated everything in his way. I could not see any human emotion in him.

He only spoke to me three times during the whole war.

...I do not think I need to tell you when he spoke to me.

"―――――"

"He was not cruel nor a born killer.

But he did not have anything that you would call emotion.

Just as he treated me only as a tool, he treated himself only as an object."

"...Kiritsugu killed every emotion and killed every enemy.

I do not know what he believed in to make him do so, but he ordered me to destroy the Holy Grail when it was in front of him.

To be honest...

I have never cursed the Command Spell or a Master who has betrayed me, more than I did at that time.

――There's some truth in Saber's words.

No, they must all be true.

Come to think of it, I don't know what Kiritsugu was like before that time ten years ago.

I couldn't guess anything about him before that time, and I saw no need to learn about such things.

It doesn't change a thing even if Kiritsugu was cold-hearted.

The man that adopted me was really childlike.

So my memory is my only truth.

But what hurts my heart is...

If Kiritsugu was really a cold person, his last moments were just too empty――

"...I see. Maybe I was able to summon you because I'm his son."

"...I do not know. Kiritsugu summoned me in a legitimate way. As Kiritsugu's aptitude as a Master was high, he was hired by a magus family with a long history and entered the Holy Grail War.

I heard that everything he needed to become a Master was provided by that family."

"They had excavated King Arthur's artifact from Cornwall and gave it to Kiritsugu to use in the Holy Grail War. Kiritsugu used it as a catalyst to summon me.

So Kiritsugu himself does not have any factor to summon me nor is his attribute close to mine. You probably summoned me because of some other factor."

...I get it.

It's not too surprising that Father used to be a Master.

What's surprising is that his Servant was King Arthur... the one standing in front of me right now.

And one more thing.

Saber said that the Holy Grail was destroyed.

Then――isn't this war completely meaningless?

"...I don't get it. You already knew there's no Holy Grail anymore, right? So why did you decide to take part in this ridiculous battle?"

"...I certainly do not know if the Holy Grail actually exists. But it would be strange for there to be no Holy Grail if I am summoned.

Have you forgotten, Shirou? I became a Servant to obtain the Holy Grail. To put it another way, I will not be summoned unless the Holy Grail is present."

"Ah――well, then.

The Holy Grail can restore itself even if it's destroyed?"

"No. The Holy Grail is not something easily replaceable.

It would be impossible for a destroyed Holy Grail to be restored."

"Then――"

"But it should exist. Servants are summoned since they are drawn to the Holy Grail. Servants would not exist if there is no Holy Grail.

That priest said so as well."

"Priest――oh, him."

The supervisor of the Holy Grail War living at the church.

That man that manages the Holy Grail must be able to answer all my questions.

The end of the previous war.

What happened to the destroyed Holy Grail and to the Servant Archer?

And yes――what did Kiritsugu see at the end of the battle to make him destroy the Holy Grail?

Scene 08 Edit

――Don't be timid.

We're cornering Caster.

If we pull back, we might give Caster a chance to turn things around.

Saber's sword moves quickly.

She is already right in front of Caster, and Caster will be slashed in an instant.

――But.

"...!"

Saber suddenly stops.

Not because of Caster's counter-attack, but by her own choice.

"You――"

Saber instantly tries to dodge.

But she's too late.

Saber totters as if grabbed by something, and in that instant...

A warped dagger stabs Saber in the chest.

"Ca... ster――that... is...!"

"Yes. This is my Noble Phantasm, Saber.

It's the weakest weapon that cannot kill even one human nor create anything. But it is an indulgence from the age of gods that is forgiven anything for one purpose."

"Haa――Shi... rou――run..."

Saber falls to her knees, even though she has taken no wound.

"Saber――"

Before I can ponder this mystery...

The last Command Spell disappears from my left hand.

"――Eh?"

"All is according to plan, boy. Now, if I collect the magus and the vessel inside, my victory will be assured."

Caster's arm rises.

A wave of air performed with no action hits me.

"Ha――"

...I can't stand up.

My legs are twisted like a jellyfish from the blow and won't move.

"――I think it's about time.

Stand up, Saber. Even if the gods punish you, I will forgive you."

A snicker.

...Saber stands up.

She slowly walks to me with steps like those bone creatures, and...

...Swings her sword down with eyes like she's having a nightmare.

"Fufu, fu, ahahahahaha...!

Beautiful, Saber. Now you are the same as me, you bear the crime of killing your Master...! Yes, as the same criminals, let us condemn this world to its death...!"

...Caster's laughter tears my ears apart.

...My brain dies with questions still unanswered.

...A night like red jelly.

Only the figure of Saber looking down at me with tears in her eyes――

Scene 09 Edit

Saber raises her sword.

She is already within striking distance.

"――No. Don't do it, Saber."

But I run to Saber as if driven by the pulse of my heart.

"What?"

Saber suddenly stops.

It's not that Caster did something.

Saber felt 'something' from Caster and stopped herself.

"You――"

Saber instantly tries to dodge it.

But.

Caster must have hidden something in the ground as hands of bone burst out of the ground and grasp Saber's feet――!

"――Hm. I was not expecting you to have instinctive foresight, but this is it, Saber!"

A blade emerges from Caster's black robe.

It's a weirdly shaped dagger.

It's thin and brittle. A blade not suitable for killing.

But Saber detests this blade, and Caster swings it as if this is her chance for victory.

Saber must be surprised, getting her feet grabbed from the ground.

She does not even repel the dagger and takes it in astonishment――

"Y――ouuuuuuuuuuu...!"

"Wha――"

I can hear Caster's voice behind me.

I can't see what the robe's expression is like.

All I could do was stand in front of Saber and take the blade in her place.

"Gu――ou...!"

...But it wasn't a good job.

I didn't have enough confidence to block Caster's dagger straight on.

So I figured out it would be more certain if I covered Saber, and I held her in my arms as if to hide her.

As a result, Caster's dagger wrenched open my back.

"Gu, ga...!"

I stop myself from crying because of the pain and strengthen my grip on Saber.

"Shi... rou...?"

I can't tell what words are being said beside my ear.

"Get... away――Saber, go... back..."

Before I can tell her to jump away, Saber must have understood.

My body moves.

Saber jumps back as if to shake off the hands coming from the ground, and I'm carried with her.

"Shirou, your wound――――!"

Saber's voice is urgent.

Even though she laid me on the ground softly, the pain in my back just increases.

It's like having my back cut with scissors, then having lead driven into it.

From this pain, it feels like a cell phone is being pushed in the wound――

"Shirou, please hold on, Shirou――!"

...I guess she's not panicking.

But the loud voice rare for Saber makes me rather calm.

"――Hey, I can hear you even if you don't shout.

This just hurts, so it's nothing. Take care of Caster instead..."

Nodding my head, I point at where Caster should be.

"――Yes. I will finish things right away. Please hold on for a little while."

...Saber faces Caster once again.

"So that is your Noble Phantasm, Caster?"

Saber's voice sounds threatening.

The dark shadow clucks her tongue in irritation and raises the warped dagger in her hand.

"...Yes. It is blunt as you can see, and it cannot kill even one person. But as you have sensed, it is a magical mark said to be almighty in one aspect.

...If you do not wish to touch it, I suggest that you do not come near me, Saber."

Even though she says so, I can sense less composure in Caster than before.

Even as powerful as Caster is, as long as she uses magic, she won't be able to hurt Saber.

No matter what kind of a Noble Phantasm that dagger is, it won't do any good against Saber now.

"...Don't mind it, Saber. Her secret is revealed. You should be able to beat her without a... problem... now."

I order her, gritting my teeth.

"Oh, is that fine, Saber? You can certainly corner me, Saber. But who will protect that man while you do so?

I do not think I need to say this, but you are the only one that is immune to my magic. Can you not guess what I will do to that boy if I am cornered?"

"――You..." Saber says from the bottom of her lungs.

――The sound of the bones increases.

They surround us.

"Da――mn."

...I made a mistake.

Even if I could save Saber, it's pointless if I'm hurt like this.

I'll only be a burden like this.

If it was just Saber, Caster wouldn't even be a match for her.

"...So you said you came here to talk, Caster."

"Wha――Sa... ber..."

"Please do not say anything, Master. This is the right choice for now."

Saber lowers her sword.

I think I hear Caster laugh amidst the surrounding sounds of bones.

"I shall listen to you, Caster. I may let you go depending on your conditions."

"Are you sane? I hold your lives in my hands.

If you act so boldly, I might just crush you."

"Do not get me wrong. All you have is my Master's life, not mine.

――But if you assault that, I will not hold back. If you are to kill my Master, I will be sure to defeat you with everything I have before I disappear."

The air freezes.

Even the bones around Caster are cowed by Saber's words.

"...Fine. I will not do anything to that boy. My target was you to begin with. There is nothing wrong with releasing a Master or two."

"...? I was your target to begin with...?"

"Right. There is no reason to ignore a hero that can even defeat Berserker. The only remaining Servants are me, you, and Lancer. If you become my ally, Lancer is nothing."

"――Three are left? Then Assassin is already defeated?"

"Who knows? He is not here anymore, so I assume he was defeated. It is only natural for a Servant who cannot protect their Master to disappear."

"―――――!"

Assassin was beaten...?

Then the Master at Ryudou Temple is no more?

I didn't even know his identity, but that means another Master has disappeared.

The only remaining Servants are Saber, Caster, and Lancer, who has not shown himself since that first night――

"...Hm. This is the only useless talk I will engage in.

All I want is your Noble Phantasm. Give me your sword if you do not want your Master killed."

"――That is useless. I am the only one able to use this sword.

A heroic spirit must surely know that only the possessor of a Noble Phantasm may use it."

"Oh, you are right. Then in that case, I will just have to obtain you as well.

However superior the knight, I can persuade it to be on my side... and more than anything, I like you.[l]

It would be fun to control you."

Caster sounds really delighted.

"...!"

My lacerated consciousness boils up.

I kick the pain in my back aside and get up.

"Don't be ridiculous――"

I can't let Saber fall under Caster's control just because of me.

I decided to protect Saber, so I can't stay down with this kind of a wound――!

I take the wooden sword in my hand and swing at the bone creatures surrounding me.

"No, Shirou...!"

Saber's voice sounds urgent.

"Oh? If you want to commit suicide, I won't stop you."

Caster sounds delighted.

The sound of many bones hitting against each other.

As if to nullify all of those sounds...

All the bone creatures are swept away instantly by a heavy rain of arrows.

"Wha――"

I stand there dumbfounded.

The arrows that showered down like rain have disappeared as if they were an illusion.

But it cannot be an illusion.

The swarming bone creatures do not exist anymore.

"Kuh, who is it――!?"

Caster looks up.

"―――――"

Saber must have already noticed this guy.

Saber is looking up at the 'thing' on top of the wall with surprise.

"―――――"

There's something unexpected there.

The man with his back to the moon is golden.

The man clad in gold is looking down at the yard with a cruel smile――

"W-Who――"

She must have instinctively realized that he has destroyed her troops as Caster raises her voice.

"―――――"

The man doesn't answer. No, he hasn't even taken notice of Caster.

He is only looking at one person.

The silver knight beside me.

"Answer! I am asking you who you are...!"

Caster's voice sounds emotional.

And with that, the man finally looks at Caster.

"―――――!"

Caster gasps, stared at by those red eyes.

The man's stare is so cold.

――That thing isn't treating Caster as human.

Even I can tell from here.

It's only natural for Caster, the target of that stare, to be terrified by that pressure.

"W-Why are you getting in my way――?"

She asks in a trembling voice.

She must know she'll be swallowed if she doesn't do so.

――But.

"I have no reason to name myself to a lowlife. Get out of my sight, you fool."

The man answers with a verdict of death.

A snap.

When I realize the sound is of his fingers snapping, the tragedy has already begun.

Many weapons suddenly appear in space and shoot at Caster like a machine gun.

"――[margos]――!"

Caster raises her arm.

Concept of a shield.

A film like glass is created right above Caster.

――It probably has strength equaling Berserker's body.

But was it useless because it was made of glass?

Built like a crystal, it cannot even block one of the showering weapons and shatters into pieces.

"Eh――?"

A dumbfounded voice.

Without showing any concern for Caster's question, they pierce the black robe.

There's no mercy at all.

The robe is pierced by lances. As the robe is blown away, more lances

pierce it.

The sword into her falling body, an arrow into the arm falling to the ground, and the axe into her pained head. Each becomes a deadly guillotine.

Survival is impossible.

Caster is completely cut apart and dismantled, and she now looks like a mountain of red meat.

...Wind blows.

The black robe who lost its master floats away.

Floating away.

The shredded robe still barely keeps its form.

...Now, it is all that remains of what used to be Caster.

"―――――"

I can't say anything.

My strained mind just watches the black robe floating miserably in the wind.

In that instant.

"――How insolent. I told you to get out of my sight. It should only be polite to kill yourself quickly!"

The golden man roars in a voice full of contempt.

"Wha――"

It's not an illusion.

The black robe twists like a wave, grows black wings, and tries to fly away.

But it's too late.

I don't know what the man did.

It's just that a crack ran through the night sky.

The dislocation in the sky swallows the black robe.

It reminds me of someone getting run over by a steamroller.

"Ah――Ah...!"

The black robe falls.

Underneath it is Caster, unscathed.

There...

The storm of swords showers onto her.

"Hi, ah, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

...The scream echoes through the night.

The swords multiply in response to the scream, and the scream gets louder in turn.

"Ah, ha, it hurts, take it out, it hurts, take it out, plea... se...!"

Caster must have regenerative powers like Saber.

She cannot die even when swords are stabbed into her, so her figure is just too miserable.

...The rain doesn't stop.

The weapons each differ in shape, and none of them are the same.

And I don't want to admit it, but――each one of those weapons equals the 'Noble Phantasms' of the Servants.

"No, this cannot... be――such a... ridiculous... number――"

The merciless rain of Noble Phantasms.

Caster struggling under it is just――

"Guh, ah, I am... dying...? I, am going to die?

Die... in such... ridiculous fashion... no, aha...

This is too funny... no... this is not... true... aha, aha...

Haha... Ahahahaha, ahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh――――――――!"

...And that ends it.

With a black mist hiding Caster, the Servant disappears.

The infinite cycle of torture that I thought would last forever lasted only about ten seconds in reality.

Through it all.

Saber stares at the golden knight standing on top of the wall.

"Huh. It is a great sin for a mere magus to even speak of capturing the king of knights.

It is rightly mine as I am the king. Such a skewering befits a fool pursuing the king's treasure."

"So, long time no see, Saber. Do you remember the decision I made?"

The man says in an intimate manner.

"―――――"

Saber doesn't answer.

But her glare is different from before.

"Why that face? Are you still not ready?

It has been ten years.

That should be enough time to decide――oh, well... that's only for me. It must be like yesterday for you.

...Geez, what a silly woman. Making a man wait."

The man laughs happily.

...My chest is hurting.

Partly from seeing that tragedy.

But more than that, I feel sick when that man looks down on Saber with such a ridiculous expression――

"――. So there are more lowlifes left."

Commenting unhappily, the man turns to the mansion.

"...?"

There――on the porch in front of the living room are Ilya and Tohsaka.

"...What is that..."

Ilya is looking up at the man as if she's seen a ghost.

Straining her eyes, she shakes her head saying it's impossible.

"No――who are you?"

"Huh? Fool, you cannot tell? I am one of the heroic spirits you know so well."

"――Liar!"

Ilya jumps off the porch and glares at the man.

"I don't know. I don't know you. A Servant I don't know about shouldn't exist...!"

"Wha――hold on, Ilya...!"

My call to restrain her comes too late.

The cluster of magical energy Ilya releases shoots straight for that man.

A clanging sound.

The man didn't do anything.

A mirror-like shield appeared in front of him and reflected Ilya's magical energy shot.

"Eh――?"

As she fired the magical energy in anger, there's no way she can react to it.

Ilya stands dumbfounded before the magical energy she fired――

"...! ――That hurts..."

She is barely saved by Tohsaka, who instantly blocked it.

"...Hm. I see. It is a strange hybrid this time.

I assume they have schemed a bit so as not to make the same mistakes as last time."

The man looks at Ilya.

A cold stare like the one directed at Saber... a stare prizing a possession.

"...No. No, no, nononononononono...! I-I hate you...!"

Ilya still glares at the man, pinned by Tohsaka.

"I do not care about your circumstances. Open it quickly. You are the fifth one."

The man speaks plainly.

What kind of effect does it have?

"Ah――no――"

Ilya shakes violently and faints.

That's it.

That's all that'll happen.

All Tohsaka and I can do is look up at that man.

...We both understand.

He isn't looking at us.

We would just share Caster's fate if we raised our voices.

"―――――"

But Saber is different.

She is staring at the gold knight in a different kind of silence.

"――Let me ask you one thing. Why are you still in this world, Archer?"

Saber tries to control her voice.

Tohsaka and I can only be shocked by her words.

"There need be no reason. The Holy Grail is mine. What is wrong with coming to collect what is mine?"

"How foolish. You are not a hero like that. No, first of all――"

"Stop. If you say any more, we will have to fight.

――Well, that was my original intention, but I lost interest. This place is too shabby to celebrate our reunion."

Saying so, the man turns away.

He turns his back as if saying he has no interest in us.

"We shall meet again sometime.

My decision has not changed since that time. Be prepared by the time of our next meeting."

The man disappears.

With that, the tension in the air vanishes and the yard returns to its usual silence.

But that's the only thing that returned.

My home is ruined, and Ilya is unconscious.

Saber, keeping her back to us, still bears that heavy silence.

Scene 11 Edit

I wake up alone.

Even if she has recovered, Saber still has to sleep periodically.

Saber went to bed right away after that, and I went to bed too to relieve Saber.

That was an hour ago.

It's past midnight. ...I'll be able to sneak out without Saber or Tohsaka finding out now.

I go out without making a sound.

I thought about using the bicycle, but it'd be a problem if I wake them up by doing so.

I guess I'll walk there.

There's no one around.

Even if it's midnight, this silence is abnormal.

The air is frozen and I can't sense life from any of the buildings.

On the other hand, I feel a contradictory heat under the road as if there's a whirlpool of something black.

...Has something happened to the town in the few days I was held at Ilya's place?

It feels like ill omens are everywhere.

"...It's not just me."

I look up at the mountain in the distance.

The Ryudou Temple which is far away from the city just looks like a black lump from here.

It's just that...

It seems like it's throbbing along with the night wind.

I cross the dark river and walk to Shinto.

"――That's right. It's already been ten days since then."

That day.

That night I first met Saber and walked on this bridge with Tohsaka seems like so long ago.

――I see the church.

"I've never been to the church."

Even though I told Tohsaka that, I do have a connection to this church.

I was supposed to be entrusted to the church and adopted somewhere later.

"...The Emiya household or the church. Come to think of it, it was a big turning point."

Ten years ago.

All the children in that hospital were orphans, and they were all temporarily entrusted to the church.

I was the only one of them adopted from the hospital.

That must be why.

I felt kind of guilty and unconsciously avoided the church.

That's why I told Tohsaka it was my first time visiting the church on the night eleven days ago.

The lights in the church are still on.

...I don't like that priest, but there's something I need to ask him.

"――Well, let's go."

I take a deep breath and go through the heavy doors.

"Priest Kotomine, are you here?"

I keep on walking while I call out.

I can't sense anyone in the chapel.

Even though the lights are on, it's so big and quiet that I feel more afraid than I would in complete darkness.

"Hey, is anyone here?"

...There's no reply.

I can't go in any farther, so maybe I should give up and go home for tonight――

"...!"

I instantly turn toward the sound.

"So, it is Emiya Shirou. What are you doing here at this time?"

"―――――"

The sudden encounter leaves me speechless.

"It is late. I was going to sleep――but your expression suggests that you seek confession here."

Kotomine says so and returns to the door he emerged from.

"Oh――no, wait. Um, I had something I wanted to ask you."

"I know. I will not turn anyone away even if they come at odd hours."

So saying, Kotomine opens the door to the back of the chapel.

"Follow me. I'm sure it has to do with the Holy Grail War. I cannot have us talk about such bloody subjects here."

Kotomine disappears into the back without waiting for my reply.

"――!"

I've come this far, so I can't go back empty-handed.

I renew my determination not to be intimidated by Kotomine and follow him.

"Wow――the outside was brilliant, but the inside is exquisite as well..."

Is this a courtyard?

There's a park and passageway that seems too elegant for Kotomine to live in alone.

"What are you doing? Come here if you have something to talk about."

The priest turns yet another corner.

"...Damn, he really doesn't wait."

I follow him, complaining.

The church is like a small maze, so I have to follow him obediently.

"―――――"

It's a modest room made of stone.

This inelegant room seems to be Kotomine's.

"I am unfortunately out of alcohol. I have nothing to welcome you with, but forgive me."

Kotomine says so while sitting down.

"―――――"

...Is this the faint smell of wine?

He must really like it if the smell is lingering in this room.

"What? Did you not have something to talk to me about? It is bothersome if you just stand there dumbfounded."

"I-I'm not dumbfounded! I was just surprised by this room, and I'll go home right away once I'm done with my business...!"

"Good. I do not have enough leisure time to socialize with children either.

Keep your questions concise."

"...!"

...As expected, I hate this guy.

It feels like he can read my mind, and I feel intimidated when I talk to him.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, Emiya Shirou? I believe I have already told you everything I can."

"...Don't lie. You must have known about it.

My father was Saber's Master and he destroyed the Holy Grail. You're the supervisor that manages the Holy Grail, so you must...!"

"Oh. Did Saber say that?"

"Um... yeah, I heard that's how the previous Holy Grail War ended."

"―――――"

The priest sinks into silence as if pondering.

"...Hm. It is unusual for a Servant to retain their previous memories. Maybe Saber is a failure or Saber herself is abnormal.

Either way, you cannot claim she is a normal Servant."

"Heroic spirits do not retain memories.[l]

There would be contradictions if they did since they are summoned into many ages: the past, present, and future.

All they have are memories from when they were alive. Anything that happens to them after they become a heroic spirit should not remain in their memory――"

The priest ponders as he must not assent to the fact.

...I see.

He doesn't know that Saber isn't a complete heroic spirit yet, so he's having trouble understanding.

"No, that's wrong. It seems that Saber's circumstances are different from the other Servants'."

"Different circumstances? ...I see, so that must be why you came here. All right, go ahead."

"―――――"

I don't like his haughty attitude, but this is no time to oppose him.

I don't like it, but this priest might give me some answers.

"It seems Saber isn't dead yet.

She still hasn't completed the contract to become a heroic spirit. Something like, she wished for the Holy Grail on the verge of her death and she agreed to become a heroic spirit as a price for obtaining it.

So she isn't dead yet. She won't die until she obtains the Holy Grail, and she said she'll become a complete Servant once she does so."

"Not dead... then that must mean Saber is still in the cycle of rebirth. So she is not removed from the concept of time like other heroic spirits?"

"Right, I think that's it. Tohsaka said Saber's frozen in time by herself."

"――I see. So rather than disappearing after she accomplishes something, she continues to be summoned as a heroic spirit until she obtains the Holy Grail."

"But the Holy Grail has not yet been obtained, so she returns to her deathbed every time she fails. And she has been summoned into this time as well, bearing all her previous memories.

――Ha. Obtaining the Holy Grail in order to die... I do not understand heroes.

And even if she does obtain it, all that is left for her is to be summoned as a Servant."

"...That's right. Even if she does obtain the Holy Grail and gets her wish granted――she'll just become like the other Servants, right?

...I don't like that. Anyways, what are Servants? They say it's making heroes your familiars, but can that even be possible for a contradictory hero like Saber?"

"I do not understand the system.

...Eternal continuation of the soul. The Servant system is constructed by imitating that secret process. Only the deviser would know about this."

"...? ――Eternal continuation of the soul...?"

"No, that is just the past.

It has nothing to do with this matter, so forget about it.

"So, Emiya Shirou.

You are saying that you want her to stop being a Servant, correct?"

"――"

Did he guess right?

I certainly think Saber's situation is strange.

It's fine that she wants to obtain the Holy Grail.

But all that awaits is her elimination.

If a king other than King Arthur is chosen and King Arthur is no more...

I think it's wrong for her to be summoned as the hero King Arthur after that.

So――if she can stop being a Servant and live as a normal human being――

"That is impossible.

Dead people will not come back to life. Even if her time is stopped, Saber is already dead for us.

The power of the Holy Grail summons her into this time because she accepted the price of becoming a heroic spirit.

If she does not seek the Holy Grail, she will not be summoned as a Servant. And as long as she seeks the Holy Grail, she will become a complete Servant sooner or later."

"...Even if she fails this time, she has infinite chances.

Since Saber is still in the loop of time, she cannot be in two chances to obtain the Holy Grail at once, and she cannot redo a chance she has already failed.

She will fail a chance she has already failed, no matter how many times she tries. Once she has experienced the result, she will not be able to change it."

"But still, it should only be a matter of time before she obtains the Holy Grail. This is not the only opportunity for her.

Trials to obtain the Holy Grail exist in all ages.

If she continues to challenge each one, she will obtain the Holy Grail."

"...From the beginning, she is being summoned as a heroic spirit because she obtains the Holy Grail as a result.

From the moment she appeared in front of you, there was no way to stop her from becoming a Servant."

"――"

...I thought so.

As long as Saber seeks the Holy Grail, there's no way to stop her from being a Servant.

After all, she'll continue like this unless Saber herself decides to use the Holy Grail for her own sake.

Even if this Holy Grail War ends and there's no need to fight any more.

She will go on to the next chance to obtain the Holy Grail if she cannot obtain it this time.

Once she obtains it, she'll become this heroic spirit thing and be sent out to many ages――

"...Then, she'll continue to be a Servant whether she obtains the Holy Grail or not?"

"No, that is not the case. If the Holy Grail is truly omnipotent, it will be able to save Saber."

"Huh――?

But you just said that was impossible――"

"Yes, it is impossible to stop Saber from becoming a Servant.

But your wish is for her to stay in this world, is it not?

Then it is not that difficult.

You are able to keep her here as a human even after the Holy Grail War ends. Although, she will return once she dies."

"――How do I do that?"

"The heroic spirits and Servants are spurious.

Normally, what is summoned as a heroic spirit does not have a mind.

It is summoned as a tool to meet an objective and disappears."

"But Servants are different.

They are the true body summoned by the Holy Grail.

So they can live as humans just by keeping them in this world."

"You can do such a thing?

Saber said she disappeared when the Holy Grail was destroyed. Isn't it true that Servants can't stay if the Holy Grail is gone?"

"Of course. The Holy Grail merely summons these Servants, and it is the role of the Master to maintain them after that.

But that is possible only because the Holy Grail is aiding the Master. The magical energy of a magus is not enough to maintain a Servant. If one does not have a donor called the Holy Grail, their Servant will disappear."

"...I thought so. Then..."

"No. If you do not have enough, all you need do is compensate for that.

For Servants, furnishing magical energy is only an act of compensation. It is their true nature to consume souls. If their existence starts to fade, it can be replenished using other souls."

"Wha――"

Does that mean attacking random people like Shinji did?

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't do such a thing...!

First of all, Saber wouldn't want to stay if she had to go that far...!"

"I see. Then you would have to use the contents of the Holy Grail. ――It is simple. If you want Saber to live as a human being, have her consume the Holy Grail."

He must have predicted my response.

The priest's expression tells me that he was waiting to reach this conclusion from the beginning.

"――You mean, have the Holy Grail grant my wish?"

"No. It has nothing to do with your wish. It is the contents of the Holy Grail itself.

Did you not hear from Rin? Servants are able to start a second life by drinking the water of the Holy Grail?

That only means they have become a familiar summoned in this age. Their bodies will still be that of a Servant, but they will be able to stay in this world as long as their Master is alive."

"――But that means..."

That hasn't solved anything.

Even if she can stay in this world, it's meaningless if she's still a Servant.

She can't exist without magical energy from her Master, and even if she stays in this world like that, she returns to that hill after she dies.

...And Saber wouldn't do it.

She isn't interested in a second life, and she's said she's going to use the Holy Grail for another purpose.

Oh, but first of all――the key to everything is the Holy Grail... Does it mean it still exists in this world?

"...I get it. That just means I have to obtain the Holy Grail, right? But does the Holy Grail still exist? If my father destroyed it, then..."

"Then what?"

"...If there's no Holy Grail, there's no reason to fight. This ridiculous fight is pointless."

"You have no reason to fight, huh? Why do you say that now?

――You had no reason to fight from the very beginning."

As he says so.

Time freezes.

――No reason to fight.

That's what this priest told me before.

At that time――I just became a Master and I didn't have much of a reason to fight.

That's why I ignored it, and I thought it was just sarcasm.

But what about now?

I have a reason to fight. If there is a Holy Grail, I want to end this fight and give it to Saber.

I have a reason to fight.

I have a reason to fight.

So why do his words make my body shake so much that I want to vomit――?

"――We'll forget about that for now. Now is not the time to open up your wounds."

...I hear a voice.

A voice I don't want to hear.

But it makes my mysterious nausea stop.

"There is a Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is only a vessel anyways.

If it goes away, the preparer will prepare another one."

"...? ...The preparer will prepare another one? ... Is the Holy Grail that easy to make?"

"Just making the vessel is.

Of course, one needs an appropriate skill, but the Holy Grail War could not come to be without such a skill."

"...First of all, the Holy Grail is not a cup that received the blood of God. It was based on a magical pot passed down from ancient times.

You should know about it if you are a magus.

Utopia. It means 'an unreachable place' in Greek. It is said that an omnipotent vessel exists there.

And there were magi who tried to reproduce this omnipotent vessel."

"They were the three families: Einzbern, Makiri, and Tohsaka.

They spent many generations researching the ritual to reproduce the omnipotent vessel and completed it two hundred years ago.

That was the first Holy Grail War――the ritual that summoned the omnipotent vessel to the artificial Holy Grail to open up the path."

"Einzbern...? You mean, Ilya's family?"

"Yes. The Einzberns specialized in 'the golden rule of the line'. They were the best suited to make an imitation of the Holy Grail.

But they cannot summon the Holy Grail with just that.

They need a suitable land and a strong curse.

The ones who provided these were the Tohsaka and the Makiri."

"At that time, the Church and the Magic Association were in the middle of a bloody war. A far eastern land was chosen as the place for the ritual.

Einzbern must have invited Tohsaka in because Tohsaka was in charge of the land around here and their master was a master of summoning.

For Einzbern, the summoning of the Holy Grail would be impossible without the help of Tohsaka."

"But betrayal could easily occur with two families involved.

They must have thought three should be involved as they also brought in the Makiri family."

The Makiris are a family with history as well.

They were the family most skilled with familiars. It was they that came up with the Command Spell to bind the Servants."

"...And they worked together to summon the Holy Grail, but when they succeeded, what came after was bloody killing.

The first summoning of the Holy Grail ended while they were busy killing each other.

As generations passed, they made rules called the Holy Grail War and went back to cooperating, at least in form."

"Tohsaka provided this land and the system to model the Servants, and Makiri provided the Command Spell to bind these Servants.

And Einzbern supplies the vessel for the Holy Grail to dwell in.

That is the cooperation they decided on."

The priest continues happily as if something pleases him.

But, I see... they say the Holy Grail War is a ritual, but Ilya's family was the original proposer.

"So, that is it. It was the Einzberns that prepared the Holy Grail.

As they were betrayed by Kiritsugu last time, they have thrown in their greatest trump card. The daughter of Einzbern probably holds the Holy Grail."

"――?"

Ilya has the Holy Grail...?

...That's weird. I don't think she had anything with her...

"Well, are you happy now? I do not know what troubles you.

But the only way to solve it is to use the Holy Grail. Now that you know that, go home.

The battle is not yet over. You are crazy to be walking about without having Saber by your side."

"That's none of your business. I know there's still Lancer's Master――"

Hold on.

There's one more thing I need to ask him.

"――Kotomine. Servants will disappear once the Holy Grail disappears.

That's what you said, right?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do. I don't know who it is, but there is an eighth Servant. According to Saber, he has remained in this world since the previous war."

"Wha――t?"

It must have been a surprise.

Kotomine opens his eyes and mutters in disbelief.

"What's going on? I came here since I thought you would know."

"...So, you are saying there is a Servant that did not disappear?

It is not that strange. The previous war ended with Saber destroying the Holy Grail.

So in other words, there was still another Servant left."

"Saber disappeared by her own [wr͡p text="will,"]will, but if a Servant wished to stay, then the answer is simple.

He must have acquired the magical energy he needed by feeding on souls and lived these past ten years."

"――That's ridiculous. His presence was absurd.

You or my father certainly would've noticed if that thing had been around for ten years."

"...I know. Someone was probably hiding him. The Servant's Master, or..."

"Or what?"

"A magus who knew about the Holy Grail War but did not become a Master.

I know one such person, but that is impossible as well. The old Makiri has already retired."

Kotomine must be satisfied, as he gets up from the sofa.

"This is it. I cannot let this be as a supervisor.

I shall investigate that Servant. You should concentrate on your remaining battle with Lancer."

Kotomine walks to the exit as if there's nothing more to talk about.

"―――――"

...Well, there's certainly nothing more to be gained from being here.

I leave the dark room and follow Kotomine, who leads me to the exit silently.

I leave the church.

Behind me,

"Saber will die once she obtains the Holy Grail. You know what that means, don't you, Emiya Shirou?"

The priest asks as if confirming it.

"――"

The priest is looking down at me from the doorway.

...Saber will die if she obtains the Holy Grail.

I already know that.

Saber's goal is to obtain the Holy Grail, and she doesn't want the Holy Grail's power.

Once she obtains the Holy Grail, nothing will bind her.

She will be freed from her situation, frozen on the verge of death, and――she will die an unrewarded death on that hill.

"What's wrong? You're not the type to give that kind of a warning, are you?"

"I was just happy that you are supporting Saber. I am warning you out of kindness.

Saber will disappear once she obtains the Holy Grail.

If you wish to be with her, you should give up the Holy Grail."

"...That's even more of a contradiction. I won't be able to keep Saber here if I don't have the Holy Grail."

"You do not need to rely on the Holy Grail. It's just like that Servant we were talking about. If you want to keep Saber, all you need to do is feed her souls."

"――Don't play with me. I can't do that."

I glare at the priest.

"I see. That is too bad."

He must not even care about my glare as the priest is laughing.

"Then your only hope is the contents of the Holy Grail.

Even if your Servant does not wish it, all you have to do is keep one Command Spell. Your wish will be granted that way."

――The priest is saying...

That it doesn't matter even if Saber doesn't want it.

That if I am a Master, I can just force Saber to drink using the power of the Command Spell.

"―――――"

"Oh, did I offend you? Don't glare at me so much. That was just a warning.

Well, you could also respect Saber's choice. It is her life. We have no right to say anything about it."

"I shall investigate that Servant tomorrow.

Come here again if you feel like it."

The door to the church closes.

Looking up at the church, I grit my teeth telling myself that I will never come here again.

Scene 12 Edit

The breakfast table is the same as always.

Saber and Tohsaka must be adaptable as they already seem to be used to Ilya's presence.

"So what are you going to do, Shirou?

There are three Masters left. It's not like the Holy Grail War can go on forever, so you should start acting. And it's pretty pitiful to always give others the initiative."

Tohsaka is right.

My body is fine and Saber is healed.

Yesterday should be the last day of rest.

"...You're right. But even if we are to act, it'll be in evening. We'll do the same things as always while the sun's up."

"Seriously? ...Well, I guess it doesn't do any good to walk around randomly when you don't know anything about your opponents. Then, you're going to get beaten up by Saber again?"

Training with Saber.

That's the usual task and it's natural for a Master to prepare for battle.

"Rin. We are training. That comment sounded unpleasant."

"Well――yeah. I'll get beaten up by Saber in the morning."

"...Shirou. You put me in a difficult position if you say that as well."

"Huh――? Sorry, Saber. I wasn't listening."

"I am speaking of how rudely Rin talks.

...Honestly, what is going on, Shirou? You do not seem well today. Breakfast is a bit smaller than usual as well. Were you in the shed until late last night?"

She asks, but Saber's words aren't criticizing.

I can feel that Saber believes in me.

That's why it's even harder to look at her now.

If I do, the image of that hill pops into my head.

"...Huh. Fine, I shall drive some energy into you later. So we will train in the dojo today as well. Is that the plan, Shirou?"

"Yeah, please. How about you, Ilya?"

"Me? I'll do the same as yesterday. I don't like getting wet in the rain, so I don't wanna go outside."

"I see. That's a big help. I want you to stay in the house as much as possible. Going outside is too dangerous."

"Yeah. I'll consider staying with you if you cook boxed lunches like you did yesterday."

...Hmm.

It seems Ilya liked the boxed lunch yesterday.

I'm a bit embarrassed that she's content with such a thing, but I'm happy if she's happy.

"So I guess it'll be the same as yesterday.

I have something to research, so I'll be in my room. Come by my room in the afternoon since I need to talk with you."

"...Research?"

"Yup. I think you've realized, but Ryudou Temple has been strange since yesterday.

They've stopped the magical energy collection they've been working so hard on, so it's only natural to assume they're doing something.

Well, it seems the Master at the Ryudou Temple is the most troublesome one, so I'll make a familiar and try to find out what's going on inside."

"Then should you not concentrate on the search? I do not think there is a need to take time off to teach Shirou."

"Well, that's just how it is. Sorry, but bear with me. He seems unreliable, so I can't just leave him alone.

It's fine if he gets killed by the enemy, but if he dies because he messes up his magic, I'll be ashamed as his teacher."

"――Yes, it is just as you say, Rin.

...There was something wrong with me. I do not know why I would have thought your lessons were not useful for Shirou."

"The reason's pretty simple, but it's best not to talk about it.

Then good luck with your morning training. He's pretty tough, so it's best to beat him to within an inch of his life."

Tohsaka leaves the living room with an absurd comment.

"...Saber. Don't take her too seriously. She's only saying that because you've never beaten her up."

I remind her, just in case.

I don't know why Saber's so happy, but

"Yes, I know. I know your body better than her."

She replies like that.

Scene 13 Edit

I listen to the rain in Tohsaka's room.

Today, we performed a fake physical examination like yesterday. I just took the medicine Tohsaka prepared for me and checked the Magic Circuit throughout my body.

I guess it really is impossible to do any more here, since it'll require a more appropriate environment.

...I don't care about that, but I don't want to just sit here doing nothing.

She told me not to move for a while to see the results, but I bet I can still talk.

"Tohsaka, may I?"

I call out to her, still meditating.

"Hm? Fine, what is it?"

"It's about Saber.

Um, I don't know how I should put this, but..."

Saying that, I realize I haven't thought this through at all.

It's not even 'what can I do for Saber'.

I haven't even thought about what I want to do with Saber.

"...Um, well, I'm just wondering what she wants to do.

Come to think of it, she never did anything because she wanted to, right? So――"

"You don't know what Saber's thinking about?"

"――No, that's not it. I just don't understand why she's so unselfish.

...Yeah, I don't know what to do about that."

"Hmm... well, you're right. The only thing she's done voluntarily is protecting you. It's only natural for a Servant to do that, but it's hard to understand when it's so thorough.

But that doesn't mean she's totally unselfish.

Because Saber is protecting you for her own objectives."

"――Oh."

That's right. I forgot about the reason she became a Servant.

"...I see. Saber's goal is to obtain the Holy Grail. So it's not like she has no objectives."

And that Holy Grail will grant the wishes of its possessor.

So Saber at least has a 'wish' she wants granted.

I don't know what it is, but it's a wish she wants granted even if it means becoming a Servant.

Surely the "wish" must be to save herself.

Yeah, for example.

She's here in this time, so she can stay here and live a second life with the power of the Holy Grail.

No, rather, she has to go that far to make up for her sad end――

"Oh――then this is all so easy!"

"...? You're weird, suddenly getting all energetic. Was the conversation that exciting?"

"Yeah, it gave me energy. Yeah, she wouldn't fight so hard unless it was for that.

Because Saber has to fight for her own wishes!"

I nod to myself.

Tohsaka must have been shocked by my reaction.

"――Emiya-kun. I'm sorry to interrupt while you're so happy, but you're wrong. Saber wouldn't fight for herself.

"You know that too, right? Saber isn't like that. She doesn't seek the Holy Grail for her own benefit."

"W-What are you basing..."

...That on... I can't finish.

...That's right.

Her last moment was a lonely one because she had no wishes for herself.

So Saber cannot be seeking her own salvation.

"...!"

But still.

I wanted to think that, so I distorted her personality for a moment.

"―――――"

"..."

The conversation stops.

...As soon as I start to think that the heavy silence will continue...

"It's boring, but Archer said the same things as you."

"...Huh? Archer... you mean, that Archer?"

"Yeah. I asked him what his wish was too.

What do you think he said?"

"Eh... uh, it's no good asking me that."

I don't know anything about him.

As Archer said that we'd eventually be enemies, he made no effort to talk to me or Saber.

...But still.

He was sarcastic a lot, but I know he wouldn't have a stupid objective.

"You'll laugh when you hear this. When I asked him what his wish was, he said this.

'Hmm. How about world peace?'

I just burst out laughing.

Then he got timid and said, 'I knew you would laugh. Well, there is no meaning in salvation by the deeds of others. Let's just call this a funny story.'"

"...I just thought, he became a heroic spirit and got summoned by someone like me because that's the way he is."

"―――――"

...I see.

He didn't look like it, but he was a fine knight.

"But don't get me wrong. If the Holy Grail will truly grant any wish, permanent world peace is the worst wish ever.

It means there's nothing, right? A world without conflict is dead. If things aren't moving, all they do is rot."

"...Hmm. Did you say that to Archer as well?"

"I did. And he said, 'That is how the wise think.

I feel the same way, but I am still chasing a foolish dream.'"

"Well, I asked him if he had any other wishes, and he said something like 'I do, but it is not a wish to use the Holy Grail on. I shall let you grant your wish in my place'

He was so snobbish, right? I bet he was a skirt chaser when he was alive."

"Hm. I didn't get that impression of him. So, what about it?"

"Nothing. I just meant that there are all different kinds of Servants."

Oh, I see.

...Well, I think it's a good reference, so it did help me out a bit.

"Well then, now it's my turn.

I'm going to talk about Saber as well, though."

"...? Oh yeah, you were saying this morning that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeah. It's nothing big, but I'm just wondering about it.

Do you know the legend of King Arthur?"

――The legend of King Arthur.

I've had it forced upon me more than enough in the past few days.

"I know what most people do. ...Well, I didn't know that King Arthur was actually a girl."

"Yeah, but sex doesn't matter here.

Even if King Arthur was a girl, it makes no difference to the legend. If King Arthur hid that fact from everyone around her, she would be treated as a man even if she wasn't one."

"Fortunately, King Arthur had a magus called Merlin. He was a crossbreed with an Incubus, so it must have been a piece of cake for him to disguise King Arthur's sex or to arrange for a child that should never have been born."

"...I bet. So?"

"What concerns me is the discrepancy between the legend and Saber.

Emiya-kun. Do you know what Excalibur is?"

"Why ask now? Excalibur is the symbol of King Arthur. It's a great sword, a gift from the fairies, that can cut through anything."

"That's what I thought."

For some reason, Tohsaka acts like she's won.

"...Hm. Did I say something strange?"

"You did. And that means you made the same mistake as King Arthur. If Merlin was here, he'd yell at you for being foolish."

"Why?

...Um, the sword in the stone wasn't Excalibur, right? That sword broke. He later received a sword from the lady of the lake and that was Excalibur, right?"

"Yup. When King Arthur received Excalibur, Merlin asked this question.

'Your highness. Which do you like better?

The sword or the sheath?'"

"King Arthur answers without hesitation that he likes the sword, but Merlin scolds him.

'Please make no mistake here. The sword slashes the enemy, but the sheath protects you. As long as you have the sheath on you, you will spill no blood and take no wounds. You should truly value the sheath, not the sword.'"

"..."

Tohsaka imitates King Arthur and Merlin skillfully.

"Hmm, you're pretty into this.

――So, what are you trying to say?"

"Y-You don't understand when I've told you this much!? In other words, King Arthur is immortal! Excalibur is a perfect Noble Phantasm, both in offense and defense.

So really, Saber should heal right away even if she gets hurt!"

"...Tohsaka. Saber's wounds have all been healing."

"...That's true, but... it seems like her healing comes from using a great amount of magical energy... anyways, it doesn't seem to match the sheath of Excalibur in the legend."

"――I see. Well, if you say so...

Then, I have a question.

You say King Arthur is immortal. So then, how did he die? The legend ends with King Arthur's death, right?"

"Huh?"

Tohsaka opens her mouth, dumbfounded.

After freezing for a few seconds, she grits her teeth and looks away.

"...That's right... the sheath of Excalibur was stolen..."

Yeah, that's a simple mistake.

I forgot about it too, but the fall of King Arthur started when he lost the sheath he should never have lost.

"So. Are you convinced now, Tohsaka?"

"...Yeah. You can laugh at me if you want."

She's lying.

I can tell she intends to axe kick me if I laugh.

"It's fine if you understand. But why were you worried about it? It should be no concern of yours whether Saber can get hurt or not."

"S-Shut up! I just lost myself thinking she'd be invincible if that was the case.

Even I make mistakes once in a while."

"..."

...This is hard.

Would it be good for her if I correct her and point out that she makes mistakes often, not just once in a while?

Scene 14 Edit

I cross the moonlit bridge.

This is the place where I walked with Saber.

At that time, I was just looking at the scenery, not thinking about anything.

'Saber will die if she obtains the Holy Grail.

You know what that means, Emiya Shirou――'

"――!"

I know.

I know without him telling me.

...But why is everything so complicated?

Saber must not obtain the Holy Grail.

But it is the only thing that can save her.

'If you wish to be with her, you should give up the Holy Grail.

If you want to keep Saber, all you need to do is feed her souls――'

...I can't do that.

Even if I accepted that, Saber wouldn't.

She would rather disappear than do such things.

She would disappear and repeat this kind of war?

'Then, keep one Command Spell.

――That way, your wish shall be granted.'

"...! Damn, shut up, you shitty priest...!"

I stop and punch at the rails as if shaking off the Command Spell.

A hard steel sound echoes through the night.

...That's the only sound around here.

There're no people nor cars around.

"Damn... why am I even thinking about it?"

I lean on the rail and spit it out.

I know I should just ignore Kotomine's opinion.

But his words had a charm that make me unable to ignore them.

...What did I want to do and what was I trying to fight for?

At first, it was to end the Holy Grail War.

When did that purpose fade away and become secondary?

Was it when I was obstinate about fighting by myself?

Was it when I decided to cooperate with Saber, after I painfully realized how powerless I was?

Or.

Is it from that time I made a sword for her, after that night in the ruins?

――I'm just trying to deceive myself with all that.

I don't even need to think about it.

Back then.

When I met her in the moonlight in that shed, my mind was already made up――

"――"

But that would have been fine.

If I hadn't found out because of the dreams, this probably would've ended before I knew it.

But I found out.

I couldn't leave her alone and decided I didn't want to lose her.

I want to stay like this.

I want to keep watching her smile――

"――Ow."

The girl, watching the sunset alone on that hill of swords.

My chest hurts thinking back to it.

She never had time that was her own.

...I just don't like that.

Kiritsugu said we shouldn't let girls cry.

I think a smiling face is much better than a crying one.

That's why I was irritated when Saber wasn't smiling.

But when I told her to smile.

She said that it was better if she saw me smiling.

――That's...

It's like seeing stars through a telescope that you can never reach.

"――――Dammit."

I look up at the night sky.

Looking up at the star I can never reach,

Drip.

An unnoticed tear falls down my cheek.

"――I like her."

I say so to no one.

However dull I am, I have to admit it.

There's nothing I can do about it.

I like her so much that I can cry for no reason.

"Welcome back. You were pretty late."

――And then.

Tohsaka is standing in the doorway.

"T-Tohsaka...? Why are you――"

"Let's talk inside. Come in, you seem tired."

She takes my arm without asking me and starts to walk...

And takes me to her room.

"Here's some tea. It must've been cold outside."

She says so rather bluntly, but she's thoughtful.

"...Yeah, thanks."

Honestly, I appreciate the hot tea.

It's about an hour to the neighboring town.

Since I walked slowly, my body is freezing cold.

"So, did you go to Kirei's place?"

She asks me directly.

...I see. So Tohsaka knew all along.

But she didn't even stop me, just waited for me to come home, and prepared me some tea.

...I've made up my mind, and I appreciate Tohsaka's thoughtfulness.

That must be why.

"Yeah, I did. I had something I wanted to ask him."

I reply honestly, not hiding anything.

"I see. I won't ask what you went to do. That's fine with you, right?"

"Yeah. It wasn't anything too useful either.

I just confirmed the situation."

"I see. But I'm surprised that Saber isn't a complete Servant yet. It's like a bad joke that the strongest Servant is the least complete."

"Yeah. Saber shouldn't have become a Servant."

I nod.

"That's a surprise. Maybe you and Archer could've gotten along. He said the same thing you did."

"...Eh? Archer, you mean...?"

"Yeah. Archer said he regrets it, so he doesn't want Saber to experience the same thing."

"...? Why would he worry about Saber?

Didn't he hate her?"

"That's true. But I think he might have been a knight with some connection to Saber.

He was obviously going easy when he first fought Saber, right? I suspected it after that."

"Really? But it didn't seem like Saber recognized him."

"Is that so? But Saber was the king, right?

So she can't have known all her people, and there's also the possibility that she's forgotten him."

"...Hey now. We'll never get anywhere if you start saying things like that. If she sees him and doesn't recognize him, I think that means she doesn't know him."

"That might not be true. According to the legend, there were many knights that got chased out of Camelot. He might have been one of them.

If he was hiding his identity because of Saber, that would make sense."

Tohsaka's actively talking to me.

"―――――"

Is she trying to care for me?

I don't think it's having much effect, but she's a nice girl.

She's usually merciless, but she tries to help people when they're weakened.

...And so, we drink tea together for a while.

She must have run out of patience as she looks at me seriously.

"So. What do you want to do, Shirou?"

"Hm. I'll go on a date tomorrow."

I can't think of anything else, and I already decided so on my way home.

...And then.

Where did that solemn atmosphere go? After making a really rude face, Tohsaka...

"Ha――Haha, ahahahahahahahaha!"

...Bursts into laughter.

"Heehee, hold on, I-I wasn't ready for that, aha, ahahaha! That's great, that's so amazingly selfish, Shirou!"

...Damn! Now that I think about it calmly, I should have known this was going to happen. I'm such an idiot...!

"S-Shut up! What's wrong with being selfish? I know this isn't the right time, but I won't let you interfere!"

"N-No, no. Shirou, Shirou, you're too funny, hahahaha."

Tohsaka hits my back, holding her stomach.

"Guh..."

Could this be the worst treatment I've taken so far?

"Ha, haha, ha――oh, I'm laughing my heart out."

She tries to catch her breath.

"...That's good for you. It's not funny at all for me."

I complain.

Then.

"Do your best on the date. I like you guys."

Tohsaka says so, her attitude completely changed.

"Ah... uh. Yeah, I will."

I manage to reply.

...That was a real surprise attack.

If she says that kind of a thing with that kind of an expression, all I can do is nod――

I return to my room.

Saber is still asleep, and the mansion is quiet like nothing has happened.

It was raining today, but what will the weather be like tomorrow?

Looking up at the moving clouds, I step out of character and wish for it to be sunny tomorrow.

Scene 15 Edit

...

...

G-Good evening, everyone!

This is the Q&A session to help Shirou when he dies easily from a simple mistake, the Tiger Dojo!

Well, the cause of death this time is――

Um, I guess the lesson is that you shouldn't let your guard down no matter how dominant your position is.

You're a Master, so you should control Saber's recklessness!

Huh? That's wrong. Saber's the one at fault this time, right?

Falling for Caster's trap proves that she's not concentrating.

I bet she was self-conscious around Shirou and tried to show off. But she ended up killing Shirou herself. Geez, her class has fallen.

Oh. Awawa, awawawawawa.

They say she's the most powerful, but she hasn't had that many wins. She's also small and lacking in charm as a lady.

Doesn't she seem like a gluttonous power character?

Uh, Ilya-chan, stop, stop.

Saber-chan regrets this. As a samurai, it's not good to be rubbing salt into a wound.

Hm. I see, Bushido is all about sympathy and no love.

...I guess it can't be helped. I'll overlook her clumsiness this time.

But you do have to keep a leash on Saber. Because if you don't do that, in the other dead ends...

Beg your pardon!

Ouch... Master, why the corporal punishment?

That kind of talk isn't permitted! Spoilers aren't good, and you mustn't anger Saber-chan too much!

She can get scary if she gets really pissed off. Somebody almost died after making fun of her.

Oh, you mean in day 13, right?

That was fun...

Hey Taiga, did you just hear a growling noise?

...? I don't hear anything――

GYAAAA!

A r-r-r-r-r-rival appears!

Kyaaaa!

What is that!? Something weird is riding on something weird!

Scene 16 Edit

...All right. It seems the enemy is gone now.

...Waah. I have a bite mark on my head now...

...Well, let's pull ourselves together.

Let's start the rescue corner

that saves Shirou, who has fallen into a pit just by getting sidetracked, the Tiger Dojo!

All right. But Taiga, this dead end isn't much different from the last one.

Saber goes berserk and kills Shirou in this end too, right?

Yup. But this one is a bit different as you could've prevented this with a little more work on Shirou's side. I don't think it's all Saber-chan's fault.

Oh, Saber isn't here.

Nope. It seems she doesn't get depressed if the fault isn't all hers.

So we're able to hold the Tiger Dojo with no worries this time.

Yeah. But there's nothing much to say this time.

There won't be any more tricky choices like this. The story is nearing its climax, so you have to get it together or you won't be able to get to the real ending.

There will only be one more enemy after defeating Caster.

Get your act together and win. There'll be a chance after a crisis. You should fight without letting your guard down. Osu!

Well done.

We'll be waiting in the next Tiger Dojo!

All right. See you, Shirou!


	17. moonlight

Definitely Not BL Wiki

On the Wiki

Wiki Activity

Random page

Videos

Images

Wiki Content

Community

Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes

FSN Fate Day 14 (EN)

101PAGES ON

THIS WIKI Edit Comments0

Contents[show]

Scene 00 Edit

My happy mind freezes in an instant.

Goosebumps form all over my body, and my throat won't move as if it's forgotten how to breathe.

"...Shi... rou."

It must be the same for Saber behind me.

Her hand holds me tightly.

――Just as I feel an unavoidable death.

Saber too feels an inconcealable desperation.

"I have kept you waiting, Saber.

I have come for you as promised."

...His voice sounds like it's sneering.

Haughty and merciless.

I can feel no human emotion in his arrogance, nothing that has ever considered the opinions of others.

"Ar... cher―――――"

My voice is shaking.

――The golden Servant.

The unknown heroic spirit who swept away the bone creatures and even Caster herself without any difficulty.

That monster is in front of us.

He's so close to us.

At a distance with which we could start fighting if we wanted to face a "death" greater than Berserker.

"What's wrong, Saber? I have come specially for you.

It would be rude to stay silent.

Or――do you intend to play around for a bit before you become mine, king of knights?"

Archer stifles his laughter happily.

His eyes aren't looking at me.

He's only watching Saber.

With his rude red eyes, he's looking at her as if evaluating a work of art.

Saber's presence changes.

...She must have prepared herself.

Unlike me unable to even move a finger, she is already glaring at that enemy Servant.

"...Shirou, I will block his first attack no matter what. Please retreat from here in that time.

...I know how hard that is, but that is all I can manage against this Servant."

Her back asks me to forgive her.

...Even Saber can only manage to block his first attack.

The chance of success of retreating from a guy like this is low.

Saber is asking for my forgiveness for that low chance.

...Probably...

...She knows she has no way to defeat that Servant.

"―――――"

She can't do that.

This is different from when we fought Berserker.

For some reason, I know that making Saber fight this Servant would be bad.

...No, I may know the reason.

I felt it when I saw his Noble Phantasms last night.

――Saber will not be able to beat this man no matter what.

It's not about skills as a swordsman.

Before that, the prerequisites are wrong.

As long as they are heroic spirits, no heroic spirit will be able to beat him――

"――No. You're the one who's running away, Saber."

"Shirou...!?"

I cover Saber and face Archer.

"Oh――yeah, you had a Master, huh? He was so shabby that I thought he was a dog or something."

He says happily.

The man raises his hand and slowly brings his fingers together.

"――"

I feel sick.

I'll be killed if I don't retreat now.

There's no reason or logic behind it.

I just feel instinctively that I'll be killed if I stay in front of him, and――

"――Go, Saber...!

The church is nearby. It should be able to shelter you even against him――!"

I push Saber away and run as if shaking off the premonition of death attacking me.

There's only one thing to do.

I'll run up to him, "project" Saber's sword like when I fought Berserker, and――

"――"

My body flies.

――What happened?

The instant that man clicked his fingers, something appeared right beside me.

"O――w."

I can tell it was a big hammer, and that I was smashed away flying across the ground like trash.

"Ha――ah."

I can't move.

I feel like all the bones in my body are broken.

I can't feel my limbs, my pain is numbed, and I can't even tell if I'm alive or not.

"I will not kill you. Saber would disappear if I killed you now. It is against my will, but I shall let you live until the Holy Grail appears."

The man laughs.

"Ah――kuh――"

I move my hands to try to get up, but my body won't move at all.

My blood isn't flowing.

It feels like the energy to move my body has stopped reaching my limbs.

"But do not be conceited, lowlife. There are ways to let a Servant stay in this world without you. It is just that this is the least troublesome state. I will kill you if you annoy me."

"――"

That kills my mind.

He will kill me.

If I move any more, he will do so without hesitation.

"―――――"

How could anyone move after being told that――?

"Shirou――!"

Saber tries to run to me.

"Where are you going? There is no one left to intrude. That piece of shit is not the man you should be running to."

But the man won't allow that.

He stands before me and waits for Saber to come to him.

"――!"

Saber stops and glares at the man.

There's about ten meters between them.

It's a distance Saber would be able to close instantly, but――

"...Huh. It seems you are not willing to come to me. I find that hard to understand. A heroic spirit like you must know how valuable it is to be chosen by me."

"――Nonsense. I am a king even though I am a heroic spirit. I will not submit to you."

"Is that so? Even if you are a king, you are still a woman.

It should be a woman's joy to be held down and be violated. So why do you refuse? It is not like you are a virgin. Are you scared to become mine?"

"You――"

"Do not resent me so. I do not only take. I shall give you pleasure equally. If you are to become mine, I will literally give you everything in this world.

Be proud, I have accepted that you have such value."

...The man moves.

He opens his arms as if to accept Saber.

"That is right. You do not need to be a guardian nor will you return to your point of death.

I will say this once more, Saber. Be mine.

Let us enjoy our second lives in this world."

"――I refuse.

I have no interest in such things, and most of all――I do not want to live with you."

She does not nod or retreat.

Saber looks at Archer head on.

"Ku――fu, haha, hahahahahahahahaha!"

He stops.

I don't know what's so funny, but the man starts laughing.

"Great, that is what I expect from the woman I chose!

Yes, there must be at least one that will not obey me...!

"All right. Then I shall do so by force. After I obtain the Holy Grail, I shall pour the contents onto you.

"――Rejoice, Saber. You will not need your Master after that.

You will be taking in all the power of the omnipotent vessel. You shall not be a familiar to humans like the Servants."

The man says so with satisfaction.

To that, Saber replies.

"...Archer. What is your intention?"

She must have realized that fighting is the only way.

Saber asks for her enemy's reasons at the end.

――But.

The man's answer is an unexpected one.

"Intention? I do not remember. Unfortunately, I have obtained everything, so there is nothing I wish for."

"Wha――then, you do not seek the Holy Grail?"

"The Holy Grail? Oh, immortality. Heh, I gave that to the snake."

"――You gave immortality to a snake...?"

Saber's presence freezes.

...What was that conversation?

Saber shakes her head and tries to deny the word.

"――But this world is interesting.

The basic principles do not change, but the decorations are so elaborate that it seems different when it has come this far. In this case, it will not be too bad to reign over this world.

...Yes, I think that is my intent. If it will let me do that efficiently, the Holy Grail is not without use."

"...The desire to rule? You are despicable, Archer. You seek the Holy Grail for such a purpose?"

"I do not seek it. Everything in this world is mine. I just do not like others using what is mine.

You too should hate having your holy sword used by strangers, king of knights."

"―――――"

――Saber's body grows misty.

After a brief flash, Saber is wearing her silver armor.

"Oh――"

The man does not even move.

In the next instant, Saber dashes forward.

She runs up to the man instantly and slashes her invisible sword with deadly speed――!

"――!"

Repelled, Saber jumps backward.

If Saber's armor is materialized from her magical energy, his armor must be the same as well.

In the short battle, the enemy has armed himself.

"―――――"

Saber looks calmly at Archer, holding her sword ready.

Even with her stare, the man does not stop smiling.

"――All right. I shall allow you to oppose me, Saber."

The enemy happily announces the beginning of the battle.

The white light runs through the darkness.

Saber, running up to the golden knight without hesitation, slashes her sword down surrounded by lightning――

One blow, two, three, four――!

Each time Saber's sword finds the enemy, blinding light is released.

Combinations like a strobe.

It's just like when I first saw Saber when she fought Lancer.

Saber drives magical energy into her sword and strikes with it like lightning.

The sword and armor clash.

The man hasn't even drawn his weapon yet. With Saber's sword in front of him, he is just protecting his head with his hands.

That man does not have the skill to block Saber's sword.

Saber is much better than this man at sword techniques.

And on top of that, Saber's sword is invisible.

Even if the man had a weapon, I don't think he would be able to block that invisible sword.

The invisible sword keeps hitting the man's armor.

The sword smashes against the armor, shaves it, letting off lightning sparks.

All the man can do is to protect his head with his hands.

This isn't even a match.

This is just one-sided elimination.

――But.

Still, the golden armor retains its shape.

If the armor is free of damage even after taking Saber's attacks so many times...

...Could it be that his Noble Phantasm is his golden armor――?

"...Heh. I guess any more would be bad. You certainly do have a large supply of magical energy. My armor does not give out often, but――"

The enemy who was merely defending raises his arm.

Not toward Saber.

I don't know why, but the man raises his hand to the night sky, and――

"Enough playing around. Offer me your body, right here."

――Is it an illusion?

In his hand.

A shortsword like a key is in his hand.

"――!"

Saber attacks with all her power.

But...

...The enemy repels it with his dark red sword.

"...! ――That is a Noble Phantasm bearing a curse of vengeance――!?"

Saber distances herself and glares at the sword in her enemy's hand.

...The fact that the enemy has revealed his weapon is a threat.

But at the same time, it means that the enemy's attacks are revealed.

It doesn't matter if his Noble Phantasm is a sword or armor. As long as you can see it, you're able to deal with it.

Saber readies herself.

...As the man said, his armor is at its limit.

If Saber relaunches her fierce barrage of attacks, she should be able to slash him through his armor.

Even if he has brought out his Noble Phantasm, it won't make a difference to the fact that the next blow will decide the match.

"――This is it. Let us decide the match we could not finish before, Archer."

The sword in her hand is still invisible.

Readying the holy sword sealed in wind, Saber stares at her enemy.

...It seems Saber knows what that Noble Phantasm is.

That's why she intentionally distanced herself. And since she knows how to deal with it, she's confronting the enemy straight on.

If their Noble Phantasms are swords and if the swords' abilities are equal, the deciding factor will be their own sword techniques.

By that theory, Saber has to win.

"All right――then come at me.

In deference to your sword, I shall show you everything I have."

The man laughs.

"Fine――!"

Saber charges without hesitation.

――Saber's sword will slash his armor for sure.

The instant I think that.

"――Gate of Babylon."

An invisible "door" opens behind the man.

"Wh――at...!?"

Saber's body stops.

The weapons the enemy takes are different from the previous dark red sword.

The first is an invisible sword like Saber's.

As soon as Saber defends against it, the man is holding yet another sword.

This sword is of ice.

She twists her body to avoid it, but the space the sword goes through freezes.

Saber retreats, covered in ice.

As the ice starts to break, the enemy holds a sickle-like weapon.

"――――!"

She instantly tries to block the weapon approaching her neck with her gauntlet.

But it's useless.

The sickle goes through her arm like the gauntlet isn't there and takes away her magical energy.

...As if cutting away her bone and not her flesh or blood.

"Ah――kuh...!"

Saber totters, but manages to stay standing.

...It is a different kind of retreat now.

Not to distance herself and prepare for the next attack.

It's a desperate retreat, just to get away from the enemy――

"That is――impossible."

Saber glares at the enemy, drawing magical energy into her arm.

...Many handles are floating around the man.

That's what slaughtered Caster,

...And those are the Noble Phantasms of the golden knight who cornered Saber.

It's a scene that makes even me want to doubt my own eyes.

Those handles floating behind him are surely those of Noble Phantasms.

Not just ten or twenty.

No, even though I can't see them, I can feel that they are infinite.

From all times and places.

As if to say, that Servant has all the divine mysteries from every legend――

"Archer. Who are you?"

Saber's voice is trembling.

A Servant will not answer when asked their true identity.

But the enemy's Noble Phantasm is so strange that Saber has to ask.

"Answer me, Archer...! A heroic spirit can only have one Noble Phantasm. No, some have more, but two should be the limit.

――A heroic spirit with infinite Noble Phantasms cannot exist...!"

"Cannot exist...? You are jumping to conclusions, Saber.

Heroic spirits' Noble Phantasms are the weapons they had when they were alive. So this is a simple story. All these Noble Phantasms are things I collected while I was alive."

"――Are you insulting me, Archer? That is even more impossible.

No matter who you are, it would be impossible for you to collect all the Noble Phantasms, the symbols of other heroic spirits. No such heroic spirit exists."

Saber is right.

All the Noble Phantasms he has are real.

There are demonic swords from Northern Europe, and demonic swords from South America.

No hero made his name in so many different places. And first of all, only Lancer has Gae Bolg.

Heroic spirits' Noble Phantasms are the weapons they had when they were alive.

By that rule, as soon as he has Gae Bolg, he has to be Cu Chulainn.

But he isn't Cu Chulainn.

So that lance cannot be Gae Bolg. But the thing is, that is definitely the real Gae Bolg.

This could be all explained if it was a fake. But as long as it's real, this contradiction is... No, hold on.

Original――the model of weapon...?

"――It can't be. But, wait..."

It is possible.

Myths and legends do not start from nothing.

All myths have common points because a single foundation became their model.

Because legends that become objects of faith are only those that originate in that land. I think demonic swords and holy swords start having special abilities around that time.

So, before that.

What if the Noble Phantasms in myths and legends had a form before they were given names――?

"Oh. It seems your Master is not so bad after all. It seems he has a hunch about my true identity."

"Eh――?"

Saber looks towards me.

...So far away.

I can't even help her if she's so far away.

My body has only recovered to the point where I can barely move my fingers.

"Run... Saber――his... Noble Phantasm is..."

"Real, right?

Yes, it is really simple, Saber.

Let me tell you about the most ancient time, when the world was still one.

That kingdom flourished, and the king collected every treasure in the world.

There was nothing he could not collect, and he lacked nothing.

The king had a perfect treasury, and the masses of weapons in there were never used, but instead went to sleep with the king."

"――The story is that simple.

After the king's death, the contents of the treasury room spread all over the world. They were valued because they were splendid swords, and they eventually became Noble Phantasms.

...Do you understand, king of knights?

The Noble Phantasms you use are just the king's possessions."

...It's like inheritance.

If you go back far enough, a "model" must exist.

So it is only natural for every legend, myth, folklore, and Noble Phantasm to have an original model.

And――in the distant past, if it was possible to collect all of their models, then one could possess all of the Noble Phantasms.

Only one hero could correspond to that.

One with origins in a legend far older than that of King Arthur or Hercules.

One said to rule over ancient Mesopotamia.

The half-god, half-human king who collected treasures as he wished and sought immortality at the end. His name was――

"Gilgamesh――mankind's oldest king of heroes――"

Saber sounds shocked.

The golden knight――Gilgamesh accepts the shock with satisfaction.

"――Indeed. I am the strongest heroic spirit. You shall be no match."

And the golden knight moves forward.

――There's nothing else to talk about.

All that remains is for him to use his many Noble Phantasms to defeat his enemy.

"Oh? You would still oppose me even after you know my name? You must know you have no chance of winning."

"――I do not know unless I try.

Even the king of heroes must have something he cannot surpass."

Saber's surroundings waver.

The wind starts to twirl and becomes a raging gale to protect her.

At the same time, the golden sword appears.

"――No, Saber..."

...It can't be.

Saber's going to use the Excalibur here...!?

Gilgamesh stops.

He too must know the holy sword's power as his composure vanishes.

Saber keeps staring at Gilgamesh and looks in my direction for an instant.

"..."

Is she telling me to run?

Gilgamesh has his back to the river.

And Saber is over here.

It must have been when she attacked him earlier.

Before I realize it, Saber is confronting Gilgamesh to protect me.

"――No. You can't use it here――"

I pour strength into my limbs.

Even if I try to move my numb body, all I can move is one of my arms.

But I still collect all the magical energy in my body to raise my body with that one arm.

"Guh――damn it――!"

My senses were gone, but every bone in my body starts to scream once I start moving.

The pain is a warning.

The pain is telling me I will break if I move any further.

"――! ...!"

I ignore it and raise my body up.

"Ah――haa, ha――ah...!"

I bear my pain.

I don't have time to deal with it.

I have to get up quickly and protect Saber.

――Because I have a bad feeling about this.

A premonition I felt when I faced that enemy.

She will never be able to beat him.

The instinctive feeling that I should never let Saber fight him won't go away――

"――Humph. A holy sword, huh? Fine."

The twirling wind is now a raging storm.

Even with the holy sword shining in front of him, the golden knight does not back away.

Moreover...

"Then, I shall use a weapon appropriate against it."

He pulls an incongruous 'sword' from the gate behind him.

――That's the cause of my bad feeling.

That sword does not appear in any legend.

I could identify every one of the Noble Phantasms that were floating behind him. But even I cannot tell what that sword is.

"I have the original models of all the Noble Phantasms. But they are all nameless, and I am not their only possessor."

A cylindrical sword.

The sword is made of three parts, and each part is turning slowly in different directions.

It looks like a rock drill to pierce through a hard surface.

"But this is different. This sword is truly a sword that only the king of heroes possesses.

――It has no name, so I just call it Ea."

"――Are you saying we shall just compare the strengths of our Noble Phantasms...?"

The light concentrates.

There's only about ten meters between them.

Within that distance, Gilgamesh shouldn't even be able to dodge her attack.

"Right. You do not need to hold back. I have always wanted to take the sword said to be the most powerful."

His laughter echoes through the park.

She must consider that provocation.

"――All right.

Then try to defend yourself against my sword...!"

Saber's sword moves.

Her lips move to say its true name.

There's nowhere to run now.

The Noble Phantasm released with its true name will smash all of its power onto Gilgamesh.

"It's your turn. Wake up, Ea."

The cylindrical sword, Ea, roars.

In response to Gilgamesh's words, the three blades turn with a whirring sound.

If Saber's Excalibur brings on a whirlwind by releasing the wind,

Gilgamesh's Ea creates a storm by swallowing the surrounding winds――

"EX――"

Saber is more experienced with anti-castle Noble Phantasms.

It is faster than Ea's roar.

Saber pours magical energy into the sword up to its limit in a matter of seconds and executes it with the greatest power――

"――CALIBUR――!"

There's no hesitation.

Saber releases the holy sword that can even split a river in two――!

Just before that.

"Enuma Elish――"

A light of the same magnitude takes on Excalibur's light.

A huge impact――!

The raging wind knocks over trees, and the crashing lights become an exploding sun burning my eyes...!

"Ha... no, my body――"

My body is almost blown away by the wind.

I manage to dig myself into the ground with one hand and endure the waves of light and heat.

――How long will the conflict last?

The battle of the two rumblings that make me fear the Earth is going to split into two is...

"Ku――ah...!"

...Suddenly ended with her figure surrounded by a white light.

A crash.

I hear something falling right beside me.

"――Sa... ber...?"

What it is.

I can tell even with my blinded eyes.

――I thought she might be dead.

That's how torn up Saber is.

"Fu――haha, kuhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

In the distance.

The golden knight is laughing crazily, unscathed.

"Ha, so the most powerful holy sword is only that strong, huh!? Humanity's illusions are mere child's play after all!"

His laugh is high pitched, and it seems like it will carry over the burning air into the heavens.

――Is it that much fun?

He doesn't even look at Saber as he laughs only for his own sake.

Scene 01 [WARNING: H] Edit

"――――――――"

Our eyes meet.

Rejecting words and responding body.

When I notice...

I am kissing Saber while embracing her body.

"...! ――――――――"

I can feel Saber's breath through my mouth.

...Hesitation at first.

Saber places her hands on my chest as if to push me away.

"...Hmm...ah――――――――"

She does not push me away, but tenses her body.

"――――Sa...ber――――"

Our lips are only slightly touching.

I am not tasting Saber's soft lips nor am I pressing hard against them.

A clumsy kiss only to feel her lips with mine.

It is a beautiful kiss that does not arouse excitement nor desire.

Her small body.

I just find the shaking girl so dear.

...I don't know how long we've been like this.

It's not just her lips that I'm feeling.

I'm feeling her whole body in our embrace.

I can't help but recall that night.

But this feeling is different.

I want to embrace her harder and tell her more about how I feel.

Not just for my lust...

But I want Saber to be happy about being here.

"...Shirou. That kiss was..."

Does she want to say it's a mistake?

She looks up at me with a face about to cry.

"It's not a mistake. I'll say it as many times as I need to. I like you and I can't just let you go.

Tell me if you don't like it. Tell me that we're only a Master and a Servant and contradict me."

"...How unfair. Are you telling me to say such a thing?"

"Yeah. I won't hold back if you won't tell me clearly.

If you won't refuse me―――I want to do you right now."

"――――――――"

I said it.

I said it straight to her face while blushing.

I said it believing it is the best sincerity I can do.

"――――――――"

...A long silence.

Saber looks up at me and lowers her face.

"...Shirou. Does that mean you will embrace me like you did that night?"

A weak power is put into her hand on my chest.

She grabs my shirt with weak strength.

"――――That's different. We were desperate and we couldn't do anything back then. ...I didn't want to do such a thing. I want to treat you more valuably and do it with just the two of us."

"...I see. I understand how you feel."

"Oh――――"

...Saber puts power into her arms.

She taps.

She pushes me and gets away from me.

"――――Saber."

"...I have a proposal as well. Please look away until I tell you to, Shirou."

"――――――――"

...Saber's voice is too frail.

I nod back and turn around.

...I hear a small sound.

It sounds like paper rubbing together or water flowing.

Then, I notice it's the sound of clothes rustling.

"...I am done. You can turn back now, Shirou."

I open my eyes and turn back to her.

"―――――――"

White body glowing in the darkness.

Everything goes away the moment I see her.

There's no hesitation nor desire.

What is before me is just so beautiful that my mind goes completely blank.

"Sa...ber..."

"..."

Turning her back, Saber averts her gaze while hiding her breasts.

...She must be embarrassed about exposing her bare skin.

Even the red tint is so beautiful that it blows my mind away.

"...I cannot answer your feeling. But I support your idea."

"Support―――you mean..."

"...I used my Noble Phantasm. In any case, I cannot fight unless I receive your power."

"...Please take off your clothes, Shirou. We are going to embrace each other, so I need for you to be naked as well so I can feel you.

...And it is unfair like this. I would like to see you naked as well."

My heart jumps.

I thought my heart would explode from just that line.

"Ah―――uh."

"I would like to see you naked――――"[r]

That's so unfair.

Nobody would be able to stay calm if she says such a thing.

"...Shirou? Are you not going to do it?"

Saber says so while she blushes.

Her voice contains anxiety, embarrassment, and hidden hope――――

"――――――!"

Still numb, I place my hands on my clothes.

Repair is hopeless.

My mind is completely destroyed from Saber's bare skin and words, and I take off my clothes to answer her request.

――――Saber sits on the futon.

When I get naked, Saber stops hanging her head down.

...Um, I think she's interested in my naked body.

She looks at me from time to time with her face blushing.

"――――――――"

If I talk about blushing, I bet I'm blushing much more than her.

...She made me realize all the more, but Saber is just too cute.

She is trained as a knight, but no muscle on her is hard.

Slender arms and legs.

Her body that has yet to mature is sweet yet dignified.

But what makes her so different is...

"...Saber. You took your hair down?"

"Eh...? Y-Yes. I only fasten my hair during battle. I thought I would not need to do so right now."

"――――――――"

That's the reason I was mesmerized.

With her hair down, there's no trace of her as a swordsman.

She is bare naked right now.

"S-Shirou. ...Um, we are starting, right?

...Then having you standing up is somewhat troubling."

"――――――――!"

That line troubles me more.

To be honest, my body would not move.

Saber is just so beautiful that I have no idea how to start so that I can get her happy.

...First of all, this is the first time I've been like this with a girl. And even though I'm the one who proposed this, my head is so blank――――

"Ah...uh...Hold...on. I'm embarrassed to say this, but I'm not ready yet. ―――No, I am, but it went away when I saw you."

I say a shameful thing while burning up my face.

"...? Looking at me?"

Saber looks at me in question. A total cruelty for me...!

"Why? ...Um, this is what you have proposed, so nothing should hold you back..."

"Uh―――no, well.. because... you're so beautiful... it was a surprise... and I was shocked."

...Our standpoints have reversed.

Saber's skin and her stare is so embarrassing that I admit so while averting my gaze.

"...? Why? You have already seen my naked body before..."

"I-I didn't. If I did, I wouldn't be able to talk to you...! I'm not that strong. If I saw it, I would've been hitting on you the moment we got out of the forest...!"

"Eh...Shirou?"

Saber looks at me with more wonder.

Crap. I'm so embarrassed that my head is empty and it's about to crack.

"Uh. ―――Um, so, it was so dark, I was in a panic, and I was just too into it...! See, we were so desperate at that time!"

"...I see.

My naked body must have been nothing for you."

"Hey, that's not true...! Of course I was fascinated by your body at that time...!

But you were in pain, you weren't the only one, I had my hands full restraining myself, and I had to act calm even after it so that I wouldn't attack you, well, that's not true, but um――――"

Man, I feel like I'm getting deeper into the hole the more I talk.

I have to get out of this conversation and get calm! Or I won't be able to see her...!

"―――Yes. So what is it, Shirou?"

Saber is acting more calm...man, what happened to her being embarrassed...!?

"Please be clear, Shirou. Or morning will come."

"Ugh――――"

Saber looks at me with a smile.

Damn...I feel like I just lost a match, but it'll be more shameful if I change the subject right now.

"...So, um...We're naked, but..."

You could say I have no guts, but...

"―――You're just so beautiful that I don't know how I should do it."

...I throw away my pride and tell her honestly.

Because everything I knew was blown away.

I don't know what'll make her happy as I was mesmerized by her and was just standing there like an idiot.

"―――Fufu. That is so unlike you."

...Did she just laugh?

Saber looks up at me and...

"All right. I shall start in that case."

She smiles.

The smile she always gives when answering my trust.

"Eh...?"

Still kneeling on the futon, Saber makes her way over to me.

"...Oh. You are tense as well, Shirou."

The voice comes from right below me―――right by my waist.

Saber is looking at my contracted thing.

"...Cute. I should make it big."

"Hey, Saber...!?"

"Please do not move. Stay as you are, Shirou."

"Wh――――"

I stop halfway.

"――――!"

I feel Saber's fingers.

Saber gently wraps her fingers around my dick as if holding something precious.

"Hmm...I only touched it and it is getting so hard."

I feel blood rushing into my waist.

My dick that was so tense is standing up from just one stroke by Saber.

"―――Gah―――Saber, hold..."

My voice trying to stop her is so small.

It's embarrassing.

It's really embarrassing, but I don't want Saber to stop.

I want her to continue.

Even though my head is empty, I'm wishing for more and――――

"――――No, don't worry about me, Saber..."

But I summon all the reasoning inside of me to place my hand on Saber's shoulder.

But...

"...Please let me handle it, Shirou. I know how to make a man happy."

She stops me by kissing it with her warm breath.

"Mn―――Shirou, please stay still――――"

"――――――――!"

I have to pull my waist back because of the strong sensation.

―――My reasoning is really blown away.

A soft sensation around my tip.

My thing is covered in a wet, warm mouth―――――

"Haa――――Saber, this is...!"

I know this is a blow job, but Saber is doing such a thing!?

"Ah―――fu, um...Shirou, it is all right, so please come forward..."

"...!?"

I feel something on the tip.

With a wet feeling, a rough surface traces my head.

"――――!"

Electricity runs through my spine.

The instant I realize it's Saber's tongue, the electricity burns up my brain.

"H-Hold on...! No, Saber. You..."

I can't tell her she doesn't need to do this.

I realize for the first time.

That there exists a temptation that is so hard to resist that I have to grit my teeth.

"Hm...hmmm, mm――――good...Shirou, you are getting bigger."

...My cock is already fully erect.

My meat that is surrounded by Saber's finger is ridiculously erect and showing grotesque veins.

"Hm...mn, fu...hmm, um...!"

"――――!"

Crap.

I grit my teeth to keep myself from fainting.

Her lips capture the head of my cock.

They gently move back and forth and the instant she puts it in her mouth, her tongue licks behind the head.

"Hmm, oh...Shirou, you are beginning to get wet...ku, hmm...please...do not try to hold back――――"

Her caress is soft and she is only trying to please me.

Saber slowly swallows my member.

Without putting her mouth on the shaft, she wraps her fingers around it.

"Hmm...! Kuh, mm...fu, hmm...hmmm..."

Her white fingers stroke my entire shaft in unison with the movement of her mouth.

I feel myself rubbing on her.

I almost lose to her caress.

"Ha, hmm...! Oh, it is getting larger...ah, it is...hmm...!"

With a wet sound...

She deep throats it for an instant and presses the tip.

"Haa...mn, hm...it is...getting harder――――"

"――――! Ku...!"

Saber's mouth is drooling her own saliva and my pre-cum.

Saber is drinking down what is flowing out of me.

"Haa...you are really getting wet, Shirou...fuu, um...that is good, please feel me more...!"

My tongue is numb.

Her mouth is on my tip.

After thoroughly licking my head, she moderately licks my hole.

"――――! S-Sab..."

"Ya, mm...hmm...should I be slower or more gentle...?"

My brain is being melted.

It's not just the feeling of her mouth on me and the tongue licking me.

"Haa, hm...ahh...I understand...you like it here...?"

Saber gently caresses me.

Her figure drives me nuts.

She is gently wrapping me, but it feels like I'm being wildly caressed.

"...Fu, ku...hmm...ah, fuh...ahh..."

"Saber――――"

I try hard not to let it out.

The hot shaft is now wet with Saber's saliva.

Wet sliding.

Using the liquid spilling out her mouth as lubrication, she moves her hand with strength.

"――――!"

My meat expands to its limits.

"Hmm...ahh...it is getting larger still――――"

Saber gets more wild with her mouth.

"...Hmm...ahh...hmm...ohh...ah, hmm, ahh..."

...Saber's caress increases its intensity every time her mouth covers my shaft.

Shutting her mouth, she uses her mouth to give me pleasure.

Her fingers are grabbing me hard.

My pre-cum is being extracted from the base.

"Ahh, fu...fuu...hmm...mn"

Clear liquid flows down her chin.

"Kufu...haa, ah―――hmm..."

Saber swallows my pre-cum.

A dirty wet sound is made as my head is sucked on.

Only my head is in her mouth, but it feels like my whole body is in her.

Every time I try to pull back from too much sensation...

"...Hmm, no...you have to...finish off―――"

...She grips my shaft and keeps it there.

She sucks on my dick's head hard so as not to let me go.

"...! Ku――――ah――――ha――――"

My mind is going white.

I want to just melt.

I can only hear Saber's breath and the sound of the sucking.

"Fu...um, umm, mm..."

She carefully, carefully caresses me.

Her warm mouth is now hot as fire.

"Hmm...fu...hmmm...ah, ahh, ah, Shirou―――"

...It's just not my heat.

Saber must be pleasing herself as well with this act.

Her tongue that was trying to please me is becoming greedy and going after my cock.

"――――, ――――"

...Something is really wrong with me.

Seeing her like that, I want to embrace her even more, but at the same time...

I want to let it out on her face and push her down.

"Hmm...ahh...hm, fu...!"

Her mouth moves back and forth without stopping.

Saber's tongue licks the head of my cock.

Her fingers on my shaft grab me hard from time to time as if to embrace me.

"Haa――――"

...My waist is about to give out. I might collapse. I can't bear to stay standing. I need something to lean onto. A handle, I need a handle to grab on or――――

"――――No, Saber, I――――"

If I stay like this, I'll really let it out in Saber's mouth.

I pull my waist back with my shaking knees.

But...

"Haa, mm...ahh...! ...hmm...this place seems to be in pain as well, Shirou."

Saber's right hand reaches down below my shaft.

"...!?"

I jump at a totally different sensation.

"Wha-What――――?"

Saber has reached under my shaft to stroke my balls.

"Ah―――guh, Saber, that's..."

―――I can't bear this.

If she touches me there like that, everything I've held back would explode――――!

"Hmm...are you sensitive here as well, Shirou...?

Ha, hmm...hmmm...Fufu, this is so big and hard...and yet this is so soft."

"――――――――"

I can't say anything.

If I don't concentrate, I'll let it out in Saber's mouth.

"――――! ―――!'

I can't do that.

I can't...but...[r]

"...Hmm...then I shall attack you here. It is natural to attack the weakest point."

She strokes my balls even more...!

"Agh――――!"

Her fingers dance around my balls.

They move around.

"Gah, no Saber..."

My back tenses up.

I'm about to explode.

"Haa...ahh...is it tough, Shirou...?"

This is much more than that...!

I'll collapse if she does any more.

I won't be able to bear it if she even breathes on it again.

"Hmm...fu, ahh, mm―――hmmm.

...Yes, you can relieve yourself now...ahhh...Shirou, please give yourself to me."

Saber's mouth contracts.

Saber sucks on the head of my cock and...

She sucks on my dick as if to guide my cum that's trying to escape.

"...!"

I let it out.

I release what I've been holding in for so long into Saber's small mouth.

"Ahh――――, ――――!"

Without knowing, I have grabbed Saber's head.

Did I grab for balance since I arched back from the great sensation?

Or did I just want her to take me in?

"Fuaa, ahh...hm, mm..."

...Saber doesn't resist.

She sucks on the ejaculating penis and moves her throat.

"Hmm...kuh. Ah―――Ahhh."

My cum drips down her mouth as she cannot drink all of it.

It must be painful, but Saber tries hard to drink my cum and soothes my burning heat.

"Fu――――――hm..."

Her lips move away.

My cum creates a string from her mouth.

Without showing concern for it, Saber gently strokes my cock.

"...!'

A numbing sensation runs up my penis.

Saber makes me ejaculate the rest with her fingers.

I ejaculate even more.

What's left of my cum splashes onto Saber's body.

"Ah...ahhh...this is Shirou's smell―――"

Saber's heated voice.

Saber puts her finger in the cum on her chest and takes it to her mouth.

"...Hmm...so good..."

She swallows it.

What came out of me.

Saber swallowed my desire itself as if being intoxicated by it.

"――――――――"

Saber crouches down as if to rest.

I don't know if she's tired, but her eyes are empty and they're not focused on anything.

"...Mm...ahh..."

Then is she doing this unconsciously?

Saber's hand is on her crotch.

"Mm...ah...fa, ah, ahh..."

She's breathing like she has a fever.

――――There's no doubt about it.

Saber doesn't know how turned on she is.

"―――――――"

Is it because I've calmed down after letting it out once?

My blank mind slowly returns to its original state.

―――The girl before me is too cute.

I want to please her as much as she pleased me.

"――――Saber. You can rest since you must be tired. It's my turn next, so get on the futon."

"Eh...?"

She looks at me absent-mindedly.

"Just do as I say."

"Um...if you say so."

Not knowing what I want to do myself, I let Saber rest.

...A stretched out white body.

I place my face between her legs ignoring my erecting penis.

"Ah, what...!?"

Saber's hand touches my head.

Ignoring her, I open up her legs and place my head between them.

"Wh...what are you doing, Shirou...!?"

Blushing furiously, Saber resists me.

"I'm just getting you back. I told you it's my turn."

I say so right near her.

I'm so near her that her hair would move just by breathing on it.

"Ha, hmm...! I-I do not need any return...! P-Please get away from such a place, Shirou...!"

"I don't care. I told you the same thing before, but you didn't listen to me either. So we're fair now. And I want to see this as well."

"――――!"

Saber blushes even more.

I can totally see her pussy.

A slight pink slit and the inner wall I can see because her legs are open.

A small clit that's swollen up.

I can tell everything about it from her form up to her hair growth.

"N-No...! I-I do not want you to look at me so close―――"

Saber wiggles.

But Saber can't get away.

I don't know if it's because I'm grabbing her legs or that Saber is hoping for something.

With her body still on the futon, she lets me do what I'm doing.

"――――――――"

―――Saber's pussy is right in front of me.

Just that fact causes my penis to go erect again.

Her womanly part that is in contrast to her sweet figure.

That imbalance stimulates my mind and my breathing goes wild.

"Hmm...so this is Saber's..."

Without being able to stop myself, I slip my tongue onto her.

"No―――No, Shirou...! Y-You will be dirtied if you place your tongue on such a place...!"

I don't hear her.

I touch her soft meat while she tries to push me away.

"It's not dirty at all. ...You did the same thing to me, so I have to do the same to you as well."

"...Ah, hmm...! Haa, no, not...inside...!"

I stick my tongue on the warm slit.

The small slit that doesn't know the pleasure of a woman.

"Haa...nha, no, please do not look...no, it will flow out...!"

But it starts to drip out juice just from getting licked softly.

I lick that juice and suck on it by making sound.

"S-Shirou...!? W-W-What are you doing...!?

Are you sane...!?"

"Hm...it's not bad...but I think it's like sweat. It smells like you."

"...! A-A-A-A-A-A-Are you stupid and curious? H-H-How can you say such a shameful thing?"

"Hey, I can't help it. Your pussy's so wet just when I open it.

...It's more of your fault than mine. See?"

"...Kuh, ah...!"

I move the outer wall with my tongue and taste her inner meat.

...Saber is already wet.

It's not really wet, but the hole is burning and starting to squeeze out love juice.

"...See. Wow, it's wetter than that time. You weren't like this even with Tohsaka."

"Ah...but that is because..."

"...I see. So you were pleasing yourself when you were licking me."

"N-No...!

T-This is just my body getting heated up and――――Shirou, you were being mean――――"

So she's fine doing it, but doesn't want others to do it on her?

Saber is blushing red and grabs onto my hair.

"...No, no. Please get away. I would not allow any more even from you―――ahhh...!"

Saber pulls her waist back to get away from embarrassment.

But wanting to see her more like that, I put my tongue on her slit.

"Ahh...! ...No, ah...ahh...!"

I lick it.

I lick up and down her slit as if stroking her warm pussy.

"...Ah, nn..., fua...!"

...My head feels dizzy.

It's not only Saber's sensation on my tongue.

It's my sense of smell rather than my touch that's driving me crazy.

...I can smell her love juice. The taste of Saber and the smell of Saber captivate me.

"...Hmm, fu――――"

I lick it thoroughly.

As Saber did so to me, I want to value her pussy and lick it with all my heart.

"...Haa, ah...ahh...Ah...haa."

...Her voice still contains fear and hesitation.

Saber can still think.

She looks at my caressing with half-absent eyes.

"...Shirou is licking my dirty area―――"

With a voice more turned on than scared, she tries to stop her moaning.

"――――――"

This thing isn't dirty at all.

A girl-like skinny figure.

It's very clean down here and the walls are perfectly arranged.

It looks grotesque yet beautiful.

"Hmmm...it's not dirty here, Saber."

"Eh...ah, fuahh, ahh――――!"

I lick up her flowing juice.

I can feel her hair tickling on my nose.

I feel her clit every time I move my neck.

I bare it with just my tongue.

"Ahh...kuhh――――!"

...Saber jumps.

It was only a soft touch.

I was only caressing it, but Saber is getting turned on without limit.

"Haa, ahh, ahhhhh...! ...Ahh, ah...No――――No, please stop, Shirou―――please...!"

It must have scared her as she frantically shakes her head.

But in contrast to her words, her pussy gets wetter and wetter.

"...Why? Does it not feel good?"

"U-Um―――well, but, um..."

She tells me with her eyes that pleasure will overcome her reasoning.

...That's too late.

The instant she can't resist me straight on, she has already lost.

"What?"

"Ah...ahn...! Haa...I am saying.. ahh――――!"

"I don't know what you're saying if you don't tell me clearly. I'll continue if you don't hate it."

"Um, well...ahhh...!"

I don't wait for her answer.

I can't stand waiting around.

Something so young and vivacious is in front of me, so I can't just taste the surface forever.

"Ahh――――! Shirou, you used your mouth for...ahhh, ah―――!"

Her body tenses up.

Saber's body reacts to a foreign object.

"Ahh...! Your tongue...it is coming in...!"

I stick my tongue out and insert it into her.

"...! Fuh, ah...ah―――――"

There's no pain in Saber's voice.

...My tongue is too small compared to what entered her before.

I bet something this small is more appropriate for Saber's small hole, though.

"Haa...mn, ah, ahh――――"

Saber kills her voice and relaxes her body.

Pleasure and embarrassment were in conflict up until now.

But―――the insertion of the tongue has completely tipped the scale to one side.

"Haa...why...can I not think――――ahhh...!"

I insert my tongue into her red throbbing hole and lick it up.

"No...! Shirou, that is...!"

Juice flows out without limit.

"Ah――――hm――――"

I swallow it without hesitation.

I suck it up with a sound and place the juice and her meat into my mouth.

"Ah...ahhh...! Shirou...no, please do not make sounds――――!"

―――Saber's fingers are trembling.

I drink it up without caring.

Is it because my mouth was dry from that blow job earlier?

There's no saltiness on the juice, but rather...

"...Hmm...it's so good――――"

It tastes better than anything else in the world.

"Shirou――――"

Saber sounds entranced.

...My thirst is still not quenched.

I place my mouth on her pussy, roll my tongue around inside it, and quench my thirst.

"...! Ah...ah...! No, I-I...!"

...Saber shakes even more.

Ignoring it, I suck up Saber even more.

"Ah, ahhh...! ...Ahh, stronger...please...!"

―――Her shaking gets even stronger.

"Ahh...! Ah, Shirou, Shirou...!"

Saber bites her lip and kills her voice.

Her body convulses and her stiff legs weaken up.

"――――Saber――――"

...I let my mouth go.

Saber is without power.

That makes me realize that Saber has reached orgasm.

"...Ah...ah..."

She lets out a sweet gasp and throws out her limbs.

"...Ah...Shi...rou..."

Her eyes are damp and her body is still hot.

...Was the orgasm a light one?

Saber is resting in satisfaction, yet she is looking at me as if she wants more.

Even if the body is satisfied, her mind is wanting more.

"...Shirou. I have yet to..."

She must be embarrassed about her sexual desire.

With her burned body, Saber is looking at my erect self.

"―――――――Saber."

But I'm the one who can't wait any longer.

I want it much more than Saber does.

I can only think about feeling good with Saber.

I grab Saber's legs.

I grab her burning hot legs and place my erect self between her legs.

"...Ahh...Mmm..."

I hear a wet sound.

...It's Saber's slit. I go between them and place my tip between the slit.

"Ahhh...Shirou, you are so hot..."

The voice sounds surprised and ecstatic.

Her eyes look at me as if asking for help.

I take it straight on.

"I'm putting it in, Saber."

"...Mm―――――"

She must be embarrassed about even letting her voice out.

Saber nods once and accepts me to come in.

"Mm, ahaaaa―――! ...Ahh...Shirou is coming in――――!"

The insertion went surprisingly smooth and I was able to easily put it all in.

It must be because Saber is so wet.

The small hole that accepted me could not bear the stimulation as it takes away Saber's reasoning.

"Ahh...ha...ahh...!"

She must be scared of this pleasure that is too strong.

Saber hugs her own body and tries to keep herself.

That behavior is just too cute.

She acts strongly trying not to be overwhelmed.

Her girl-like breasts pressed down by her arms excite my male instincts.

"...I'm moving, Saber."

"Oh...yes...please, ah...please do as you wish...Shirou."

I move my hips slowly.

Trying not to stimulate her too much as she is sensitive, I slowly move in her.

"Fu, ahh...! Ah, ahh...! Fu, mm...! Ahh―――Shirou, you are kind――――"

...!

I slowly pull then slowly push it in.

Her pussy is wet with her juice.

There's no resistance as Saber takes me deep in her with every stroke.

"――――!"

This sensation.

My erect penis that is now a giant nerve system moves back and forth between her tight walls.

Saber's pussy is really tight.

There's no pain since it's so wet, but the rubbing and the grip makes me go dizzy.

"Fuu, nha, ahh...! It feels good, Shirou―――[r]

So good...ahh...!"

The pleasure through my penis and the fulfillment of being in Saber increase my pleasure.

"Ahh...! Oh, it is getting...even...bigger...!"

It feels like I'm getting licked there.

It's not a sensation where it takes everything away.

The slow movement increases our sensitivity slowly.

"Mnn, ahh...! Fuaahhhh..."

Because of her overflowing juice, it doesn't feel like we're rubbing ourselves.

The walls grip around me tightly as if to refuse me, but there's more than enough lubrication.

"Fuh―――then, I can―――"

I raise my hips to give her more pleasure.

"Aha, no, not so high...!"

Not just back and forth, but I also add in up and down movements.

My hard cock rages inside of Saber.

"...! Ah, ahh, hah...!"

It must feel good as Saber begins to moan harder.

...Her white skin gets a tint of red.

The slow movement and the pleasure is heating up the girl called Saber.

"Ahn, it feels so good...ah..., hmm...Shirou...me too――――"

"Saber...?"

"Ahh...I would like――――to be kind to you as well――――"[r]

"Eh?"

She sounds like she's in a dream.

She must be starting to get used to the sensation as she looks up me and...

"Ah, kuh――――!?"

...Saber wraps her pussy around me as if to please me.

"Ah, wait――――"

Saber's inner walls move around in a completely different fashion.

Numerous walls wrap around me.

The walls which used to only tighten around me now wrap themselves on me to please me――――!

"Saber, this is――――!"

I bite my lip at the sensation.

"Haa...a...―――I want Shirou...to feel good...as well..."

Her voice is heated up.

Withstanding her own pleasure, Saber tries her best to please me.

"――――――――"

That fact blows my mind away.

That causes my pre-cum to come out and it starts to mix in with Saber's juice.

Our meats make a soppy sound.

"Ahh, fua, ah――――!"

The lubricant coming out from both of us tells me I can move faster.

"...! Deeper, Shirou...!"

I thrust my hips forward.

I insert my dick deep inside her and grind my hips in.

"Ah...! Ahh...hmm, ah――――!"

Saber's body arcs back and her meat tightens around me at the sudden sensation.

"Haa――――"

That causes me to go even wilder.

"Ahh, ahh―――"

I don't need any more kindness like before.

I tense my hips up and concentrate on my erect penis.

"Haa――――ua,ah, ahn, ahh――――! ...Uha...ah...haa...I-I do not...mind Shirou...harder, please――――!"

Saber screams out as if getting resolute.

"―――――――"

My mind goes completely blank.

I unconsciously raise Saber's hips and wildly thrust my dick into her.

"...! Yah, ha, nhaa...! Yes, ah..., ahhhhhh...!"

"Ugh――――!"

I thrust.

I thrust my dick as if thrusting my whole body into her.

"It is in...! I can feel...you...in my...stomach――――!"

I can't tell if her scream is pain or pleasure.

Saber is only accepting whatever sensation there is.

"Hya―――!? Ah, haa, ah...!"

"――――!"

The previous movement is nothing compared to this.

Our parts rub hard against each other and my senses are taken away each time I move. Saber's body reacts by moaning every time I thrust.

Her warm pussy is wet with her juice and it feels like I'm thrusting into some liquid.

"Ahh, ah―――! ...Ahh, it is flowing―――Shirou...and...I ...Are melting――――!"

"――――!"

It feels like my reasoning will just escape out of my mouth.

It's not just myself thrusting into Saber.

Every time I thrust forward, Saber wettens herself and tightens her pussy.

She reacts to my every move.

There's no end to this pleasure.

We lust for each other like man and woman, like animals.

"Ha, ah, no, it feels too...good...!"

Our movement causes dirty sounds.

"Nha, na, it is...scary, Shirou...you feel too...good, ahh――――!"

I'm holding nothing back now.

I thrust inside her with force.

Our crotches hit each other.

My erect penis mercilessly strikes her.

"Fua, ya, haa, ahh, ah―――!"

Her body heats up.

Drops of sweat form on her pink body.

"! No, Shirou...! I will...go...crazy...if this continues...!"

Saber screams to keep her consciousness.

Her pussy tightens around me.

"Haa, ah――――! Ah, ahh, Shi...Rou...! Haa, Shirou, Shirou, Shirou, Shirou――――!"

My mind goes white.

I want to embrace Saber.

I want to bite on her lips.

I want to obtain everything about her.

"Ah, guh, Saber...!"

My desire takes form and comes up.

My dick begins its last expansion.

"Ah, ahhhhhhhh...! It is expanding...!?"

Saber's body jumps at the pressure of expansion.

"―――Haa, nha, ah, ahhhhh――――! ...No, I cannot...keep my consciousness anymore―――I-I―――!"

Her pussy convulses hard.

A rough sensation wraps around the head of my manhood.

That finishes me off.

The last wall is destroyed inside Saber.

"Ahh――――me too, Saber―――"

"Ahh――――Ahh, ah, Shirou...! Please come closer, Shirou, Shirou――――!"

I fall onto Saber.

She must have felt it as Saber's pussy contracts and accepts me.

"Nha, ha...! Ahh, yah, ahn, uhh, haa...ahh―――together..."

Saber tightens herself around me hard.

Right before her small body explodes...

"Nha, ah―――please come together, Shirou――――!"

A sensation like I'm being pulled in.

I finally explode.

I ejaculate inside of her as if to shoot her down―――

...And a dream is over.

Saber is lying there, and I also cannot get up from exhaustion.

"――――――――"

We are collapsed together in the darkness.

Our body temperature hits our tired minds.

"...Saber."

I call out to the girl laying beside me.

...The question I asked her before I had sex with her.

To find out the reply for me wanting her.

"...Magical energy replenishment has been completed. I can fight as your Servant starting tomorrow."

"Saber."

"...That is it for now, Shirou. My role is to protect you and to obtain the Holy Grail. I cannot think about anything else until the battle is over."

"―――But..."

"...Is that not right? Because you have..."

"...Chosen to fight to end this war."

Her voice echoes through the darkness.

"..."

I can't argue against her.

If I want to do something about us, I have to end this war beforehand.

First of all, we have to defeat that man who's after Saber or I can't protect Saber.

――――But.

Do we have a way to defeat that king of heroes?

"―――――――"

"―――――――"

We grow quiet and stare at the darkness.

...How long were we like that?

Right when my body wants to take a rest and my eyes start to close...

"―――Huh?"

I feel something on my hand.

"Saber...?"

"...Yes. Let us think tomorrow, Shirou.

We might come up with a good plan tomorrow. And..."

―――I would like to sleep like this for now."

She says so while holding my hand.

"――――Yeah. I wanted to do so too."

"...Yes. Good night, Shirou. ...Let us return to our previous selves when we wake up."

I close my eyes with her close to me.

...My last vision of Saber sees her smiling warmly.

I don't care if that was just for this night.

Right now, her hand is warm.

That is more than enough for me right now as I fall into a comfortable sleep.

―――I fall asleep...

...Without knowing if we will be able to keep our hands connected even after everything is over...

Scene 02 Edit

"Sa... ber――"

...There's no reply.

But blood gushes out from her mouth as she tries to gasp.

"―――――"

My vision turns red.

――What was I doing?

I knew this was going to happen.

I knew Saber wouldn't be able to beat Gilgamesh, so why didn't I stop her or even use my Command Spell?

"But this is rather boring. A complete victory for me, huh!?

I am disappointed that you could not even offset my attack, Saber. Oh, I see. I should have taken it easier on you. After all, I am fighting women and children!"

His irritating laugh.

The responsibility is mine.

...I thought she could win.

No matter how bad it felt, I thought Saber's Excalibur would be able to beat him.

That's why even though I told her to stop, my Command Spell didn't react.

――I wasn't serious.

If I really wanted to protect Saber, I could have made her run away using my Command Spell――and there would have been infinite ways for me to fight by myself.

"Well then. Let me have you now. You are dirtied, but you would have eventually ended up the same way. It is no problem that you are hurt now."

The laughter approaches.

"――"

She must have noticed that, as Saber faintly opens her eyes.

"...! Saber, are you all right...!?"

I can see her breathing, but I can't touch her even if I reach out.

My body still won't move and I can't even run to her.

So I can only call out to her.

"Saber...! Saber, Saber...!"

"...Ah..."

Saber's mouth opens.

She breathes in as if asking for help, and coughs as if even that is painful.

"...Shirou...? Are you... there...?"

She raises a faint voice, telling me she cannot see me.

"――Hold on. I'll――"

I can't say I'll help her.

I'm on the ground too, and I can only move my arms.

I can only call out to her and encourage her.

...She can't even see me in this ugly state?

"...Oh, I see. I have been defeated..."

She speaks in a soft voice and looks at me with no light in her eyes.

"――I am sorry... please run away, Master..."

She says something absurd while coughing up blood.

"―――――"

My vision turns red with anger.

I completely depended on Saber unconsciously, and this is the result?

I can't even stand up after a sudden attack?

――I grab my head with the only arm that moves.

I want to kill myself.

So I put strength into my hand as if to squash my head.

A firing hammer goes down.

I take the switch to turn myself into a magus and smash it on with a hammer instead of my finger.

"――Never use it again. Projection magic is beyond your level――"[l]

Tohsaka's words.

She says magic beyond one's level will turn the caster into a cripple.

So what?

She's more important than that. If I can't protect her, I don't need my body.

She has helped me many times.

There never has been anyone I cared so much about.

So.

If I can't protect her, Emiya Shirou can just die here――!

...I can hear sounds of metal.

Metallic magical energy reinforces all the bones in my body and all the broken parts of my body.

I'll give it everything I have.

I'll put it in the highest gear in the highest rotation from the start, and ignoring my limits, I'll create as much magical energy as possible...!

"―――――Gih."

My spine catches fire and my whole body grows red hot.

I bite my tongue to bear the feeling of my brain melting.

I bite down on the pink flesh.

If I can keep my consciousness just by making a hole in my tongue, there's no problem.

"――What?"

The footsteps stop.

His laughter stops as well.

"What――Shirou...?

W-What are you doing...!? If you do that, your body will...!"

She must feel it even though she can't see.

Saber screams, trying to get back up.

――That makes my last powers turn on.

I stand back up.

The body that wouldn't obey me starts to move because of the magical energy poured in past its limits.

This is like setting my body on fire to make it run towards water.

But I don't care.

It's better than watching Saber get hurt.

...That's right.

I finally realize, with a mind that's about to burn away.

From the beginning.

I swore to hold the sword because I didn't want to see her hurt.

"Wha――I am telling you to run, so why...!?"

I obstruct the enemy.

Saber is behind me.

Now...

I cannot even take one step backwards.

"Trace, on."

...I hold down my brain which is rolling around on fire and manage my mind.

I am imaging only one thing.

I'll divide the projection into eight sections to create the lost sword――

I feel something hard in my left hand.

...I don't even need to look to check.

The second manufacture of the sword proved successful without slowing down even once.

"My... sword――n-no, that is still not enough. You must know you cannot beat him with that...!

If you can move, please run away――"

"I won't. I came to pick you up, so I can't run home by myself."

I ready my sword.

I hold the sword, heavier than a shinai, and glare at the enemy.

"――Stop, Shirou. This man is――"

I shake off Saber's words and step forward.

...There're four meters between us.

If I step forward with all my might, I'll be able to attack him.

The enemy doesn't move.

Gilgamesh watches me for a second, then laughs.

"――I guess I'll kill you."

He says in an emotionless voice.

"――!"

I instantly block the attack swung at me――!

"――! You――!"

I sway my body to the side to avoid the attack.

"――!"

But I'm not fast enough.

If the first attack was a sudden gust, the next barrage of attacks is a raging wind.

"Ha――kuh, guh...!"

Parrying is all I can do.

No, I wouldn't even have been able to block the first attack by myself.

It is fortunate that I also reproduced its memory when I reproduced the sword.

A sword with a long past holds will and experience.

This sword must already be familiar with such attacks.

I can't judge Gilgamesh's attacks, but this sword is able to.

So the sword reacts to his attacks before my hands do.

I swing to follow the sword, and as a result, I can block his attacks.

"Ha――Haa, guh――!"

But that doesn't last long.

My fingers numb every time I swing, and slowly, I cannot catch up with the sword.

"――Lowlife. You are worse than unsightly."

He must dislike even the slight resistance.

He glares at me in anger and retreats a bit.

"Ah... haa, haa, ha――"

...Thank God.

If he had kept attacking me, I would not have lasted more than a few seconds.

I take a deep breath and try to control my breathing.

――And then.

"You filthy imitator. If you like it so much, I shall show you the real one."

He takes out a sword.

"Wha――"

That... is a familiar sword.

The ornamentation on it is different.

But its true nature, the idea of its creation, and its soul are too close to those of this sword――

"It can't be――this sword's model..."

"It is. But its strength as a Noble Phantasm is incomparable.

What you have, 'the sword in the stone', originated from the legend of 'the sword of supremacy in the tree' from Northern Europe――But this is the original model, the foundation of the sacred right to select the king."

The sword of supremacy in the tree――Gram, the demonic sword of Sigmund, hero of northern Europe――its original model...?

"Children cannot defeat their parents. An imitation that deteriorates every time it is renewed cannot match the original model――!"

Light runs.

The sword understands better than anything that this is the same attack that terminated Berserker in one slash.

"――!"

It must be protecting its owner.

The sword in my hand goes for the enemy's sword with its utmost power.

The name of the Noble Phantasm is Caliburn (Golden Sword of Assured Victory). But...

...It is destroyed without a trace by the sword called Merodach.

I hear something sliding on the ground.

Sliding.

Is the ground of the park slippery because it's level?

I slide across the ground and finally come to a stop.

"Shirou――Shirou, Shirou...!"

That voice makes me realize I'm still alive.

"Oh. Saber, you're pretty near me."

Thinking so, I'm relieved.

It felt like I was blown away, but it's fine if Saber's nearby.

So all I have to do is get up and I can run to Saber――

"Hu――h?"

I look at my arm while I stay on the ground.

It's red.

My arm is surrounded by a red membrane and there's no blood coming out of it.

"Do not move...! Please, please do not move, Shirou...!"

...I can hear Saber's voice.

It seems my body has been injured.

That attack.

I'm sure I was blown away by Gilgamesh's sword.

So the wound must be――oh, I see.

Now I understand why Saber is acting like that.

I can only move my right hand.

My left hand won't move.

First of all, my left shoulder isn't attached to my body.

"―――――Ha."

I can't even breathe.

Diagonally down from my left shoulder.

As my body is cut from the shoulder down, it's separated like lego pieces that don't fit together.

It looks like a ginkgo leaf.

I've been cut from my shoulder down to my waist.

It's strange that I'm alive.

...But that miracle should soon run out.

I'm barely conscious right now, and my vision narrows by the second.

First of all, my insides will fall out if I move.

Maybe I'm already dead and my mind is lingering like a ghost.

"Fu, hahahahahahaha! I see, I thought you would be scattered, but you are rather tough. I see! Clinging to life is the only merit of a lowlife!"

He laughs.

――Honestly, I'm thankful.

The more irritating he is, the more my mind stays conscious.

"But that is all. A lion doesn't suit you. I will take that woman."

Footsteps.

The sound of him walking to obtain Saber for sure this time.

Scene 03 Edit

"―――――"

...The laughing voice approaches me.

As soon as I put my hands down to get up, lightning runs through my spine.

Every fiber and cell in my body is telling me I can't fight anymore.

"―――――"

...I can't get up.

Even if I do get up, I can't beat that guy with my body like this.

As soon as I admit that, my body stops trying to stay alive.

...The power that was protecting Emiya Shirou up to now starts to fade.

...My consciousness clouds up.

With my dying mind, my life ends as well.

Scene 04 Edit

"Ha... ah――!"

I put power into my right hand.

I grab the ground and raise my half-sliced body.

"――!"

I see Saber's face for an instant.

She looks like she's about to cry.

I'm proud of myself for falling in love with her.

"――Hold on. I'm not done yet."

I raise my body with just one arm.

My legs won't move.

The magical energy that forced my body to move has depleted.

The only thing remaining is my beating heart and my organs screaming in pain.

"Oh, lingering affection? I would assume so. This treasure is beyond you. I understand how you must feel. It must be really vexing to have it taken away by another man."

That does it.

I can't stand his talking anymore――

"I'm saying――don't talk like... you're treating... Saber... as an object――"

I put power into my right arm.

Is there metal in it?

With a creaking noise, my body reacts to my wishes.

"Ha――ah, guh――!"

I get up on one knee.

"Ku――damn, do as I tell you――"

I put power into my body.

As I do so, the things I need to live flow out.

"――Why? Why do you not understand that it is useless now...!?"

Saber's voice is almost insulting.

She's a long way away.

From a distant place, she is watching me in vexation.

"Ha――gu, guh――!"

I ignore it and keep trying.

Saber's voice is just a burden.

Not my body nor Gilgamesh, but Saber is my greatest enemy now.

Because... if she objects with an expression like that, my mind will die.

Finally.

My knee finally has strength, so all that's left is to stand――

"...No. I do not need your help. As I have been defeated, I am not your sword anymore...!

Disappearing like this is the natural end for a Servant...!"

Saber's voice.

...Damn.

If she interrupts me any more, I'll get mad even at her...!

"No――please stop, Shirou. You cannot go on...! You will really die. I-If you die here, I will――"

――!

How can she say such selfish things without knowing how I feel...

"――Shut up, just be quiet for a second...! At times like this, you can rely on me...!"

"That is not true, Shirou. Please do not get your priorities wrong.

My life is not important. You should put your life first rather than such a thing――"

She sounds like she's begging.

...My mind almost collapses, thinking that I'm making her sound like that.

But still――

"――I refuse. There's nothing I want more than you."

I can't accept her words.

"Wha――"

Saber looks at me in astonishment.

...I don't know why she looks like that.

But I remember.

She told me I was a fool who didn't know the value of his own life.

I think she's right.

It's too conceited for someone who can't even think about himself to try to help someone else.

That's just complacent happiness, and it's an unstable happiness for the other party.

The most important person is yourself.

That kind of person probably can become happy and share their happiness.

"...Yeah. I'm certainly a fool who doesn't consider his own life."

I was wrong about what's most important for me.

――Since that day.

That seat has been empty.

...But I'm grateful for that abnormality.

Because in that empty seat...

...Is sitting a person I want to save from the bottom of my heart.

"But Saber. This wouldn't change even if I valued my life above all.

You're more beautiful than that. There's nothing inside me that can take your place."

――That makes me realize.

I didn't feel sympathy for her.

The girl I saw in my dream.

She fought alone and died alone. I thought she was unrewarded, but at the same time, I was charmed by her.

I just thought she was beautiful.

She pulled out the sword and ran through her life without looking back. Her life itself was so brilliant.

"――That's right. So..."

So, I have to protect her.

So that you, all alone, won't be engulfed in darkness in your last moments.

...That's right. So that in your last moments, on the verge of your death...

So that you can be proud of your life――

――My doubts disappear.

My path is so clear.

"――Sorry. I like you the most, Saber.

So I won't give you to a guy like him."

After I say that, I regret apologizing to her.

But I had to say it.

I wanted to say it now at this moment because there would be no impurities mixed in my words.

"―――――"

I hear her gasp.

I wanted to turn around and see, but I won't since I can't really see anymore.

I get up.

I can still fight if my heart is beating.

My magical energy is my life.

As long as my heart is beating, I'll keep on recreating her sword.

"Well done. ―――So, now what? What can you do now?"

――I feel a burning heat on my right hand.

Perhaps because I'm close to death, I remember ten years ago.

...It's a terrible illusion.

My body feels like it's still in that fire, reaching out for life.

"Go away. I can't give Saber to you."

I raise my right hand and say that.

"Fool. I do not need your consent."

The enemy raises his sword.

"Get down, Shirou――!"

I hear Saber's voice from behind me.

I ignore it and using my remaining magical energy, I "project" the sword once more――

And I'm stopped by that light.

Even though it's not as strong as Excalibur, the light that can burn away everything it touches is coming for me.

"―――――"

Feeling the heat on my body, I don't think about my death, but about Saber behind me.

"―――――"

She'll be dragged in like this.

So I have to at least protect her.

I said I'd protect Saber. Yes, I wanted to protect her.

...She's strong, but at the same time, she could've broken down at any moment.

So I have to hold steady.

She's like a drawn sword, so I have to help her so she doesn't get hurt――

――And then.

Before I realize it, there's something like a sword in my right hand.

"Wh――at?"

Whose voice was that?

The hesitation is only for an instant.

At the same moment the golden knight, the absolute victor, retreats...

"Shirou, let me――!"

...Saber takes my hand.

――The rising light stops.

Right beside me is Saber.

Right before me is Gilgamesh, opening his eyes and bleeding.

"―――――"

I don't know what happened.

But I know this is a repeat of the battle against Berserker.

Saber used something I made and defeated Gilgamesh's sword.

A light pushed back his light and must have injured him, who was unscathed up to now.

"―――――"

――A frighteningly murderous intent.

It feels like he needs to kill everything he sees in order to calm down.

But the golden knight leaves silently.

"...Eh?"

I don't even have time to be surprised.

I don't know why he left.

But even my fading mind knows that the battle is over.

My knees give away.

All tension disappears, and my body falls to the ground.

"Shirou...!"

Saber instantly supports me.

With Saber supporting me, I look down at my body.

"Ha――"

I let out a gasp.

My wounds are so bad they cannot be treated.

"Ah――haa, haa, ha――"

My body, cut from my left shoulder, should have died instantly.

"――Oh. This is too..."

I must be barely alive because of that healing power, but it must have its limits.

My body is almost split in two.

I'm sure nothing will be able to fix my body now.

...I can't even tell if I'm still breathing or not, and my consciousness is starting to fade.

――The end is near.

But the fortunate thing is about Saber.

I have a fatal wound, but it seems Saber is just fatigued.

She is unarmed now and her wounds are completely healed.

So――even if I retire now, Tohsaka should be able to do something.

That sound again.

A sound as if my bones are creaking is coming from my body.

I look down at my wound.

"――――Wha?"

There are many swords.

What look like the blades of swords are layered on top of each other and crowding together to connect my separated body, making that sound.

I feel dizzy.

It feels like every bone in my body, every muscle in my body is made out of swords――

"――Eh?"

There's no such thing.

It must have been my imagination as my body is just fine.

As proof of that, my separated body is starting to connect and my cuts are healing quickly.

It's more like restoration than healing.

This is more creepy than strange.

"Wha――"

It seems I'll be saved.

But this is too――

"――I am glad. It seems that you will not die, Master."

I hear Saber's voice by my ear.

Uh... it's really close by.

"Well... that's... great... but――what's going on...?"

Trying to finish, I'm assailed by dizziness.

――Then.

My body is enclosed by soft arms.

"Eh――Sa... ber...?"

"No. I finally understand. It is only natural for your body to heal."

...I can't stay conscious.

It's because I produced too much magical energy. My tired mind wants to sleep right now.

...How strong is she?

Saber wraps her arms around me and holds me tight.

"――I finally understand. You were my sheath, Shirou..."

...She says so in a deep, seeping voice.

The feeling is so comfortable that my remaining consciousness fades away.

I'm glad to be saved and I let my body sleep.

...But before that.

I complain to myself that it would have been more perfect if our positions were reversed――

Scene 06 Edit

――So.

Before I realize it, it's morning already.

"...I'm useless. I couldn't get any sleep at all."

I stop the alarm clock with a sigh.

Today is my date with Saber, no matter what she says.

I'm going to go take her to places she hasn't been and play around, and the most important thing is for her to enjoy herself.

I was trying to use the knowledge I don't have to come up with a plan for the day, but the alarm clock went off before I noticed the time.

"..."

I set the alarm clock, just in case.

I couldn't come up with any good plans last night, so I borrowed it from Tohsaka thinking I might take a long time to come up with a plan.

I used it going against my principles, but it was useless in the end.

"...Come to think of it, I've never gone on a date before."

I sigh again.

That's the problem.

Even more shocking than the fact that I couldn't get any sleep is the fact that I couldn't come up with any plan that might make a girl happy, even though I thought about it all night.

"――Fine. I'll leave this to luck. I'll take her everywhere and make her realize what it means to have fun...!"

Saber is a girl.

If we go to cute-looking stores, she's bound to have fun.

Well, I think the plan has some weak points, but I've made up my mind so that's what I'm going to do.

It's not like I have any other ideas, so I'm going to entertain her today until she gives up.

"Then Ilyasviel has not woken up yet?"

"Nope, she's still asleep. It looks like it'll take her a bit longer to wake up, but I guess that's good luck today.

If she were awake, she'd be following Shirou around and bothering him."

"Yes. We cannot have her continue to accompany Shirou as she has been.

It ended like that last night, but we are going to start seriously searching for the remaining Master today. Shirou cannot be concerned with Ilyasviel."

"Oh, that's not what I meant, but... oh well.

It won't do any good if I tell you, and this is yours and Shirou's problem."

Tohsaka tries to hide her laughter.

"Huh? A problem for me and Shirou...?"

Saber's expression questions me.

"―――――"

We're done eating breakfast, so this is a good time.

Saber is ready to go and search for Masters, but I have willpower as well.

I just need to come out with it like a man.

"About that, Saber.

We'll be going into the neighboring town today. So if you need to get ready, do so now."

"Looking for the Master? In that case, I would have thought the suburbs would be a better choice than the neighboring town――"

"No. We're going to go hang out, so there's no point in going to the suburbs."

"Huh――?"

Saber freezes.

...I'll really have to get back at the person behind her who's trying not to laugh.

"Um, Shirou... what do you mean by that? You are not going to go hang out with Rin, but, um..."

"I'm going, so who else but you will come with me? Tohsaka has nothing to do with this since she'll be staying here to take care of Ilya."

"――How ridiculous. We would not accomplish much even if we did search the neighboring town. Doing such a thing is meaningless. What are you trying to do?"

Saber complains directly.

...This is what I expected, but the future looks troublesome as she still thinks we're going to town to look for the Master even after I told her clearly.

"...Geez. You don't understand when I put it this clearly? In other words, I'm saying let's go on a date. How about it?"

I ask, ignoring Tohsaka's stare.

I don't know how much she understands.

"I do not understand what you are saying. Can you give me a concrete description?"

She asks, even less happily.

"―――――"

That flips a switch within me.

...It seems like caring for her has the opposite effect when it comes to things like this.

It seems it would be to both our benefits to state it clearly.

"Shirou. I will obey if you want to go into town, but please explain to me what you mean by going to this 'date'.

Even though I am familiar with this age, there are words I still do not understand. Please do not use technical vocabulary."

"It's not a technical vocabulary.

I'll tell you since you don't know. Going on a date means going out to play with a girl."

"Huh――?"

Saber freezes.

"...? A girl... you mean, me...?"

She murmurs, still astonished.

When I nod, Saber frowns even more unhappily.

"...I understand the meaning of the word, but I do not understand your intent. What is the reasoning behind such a thing?"

"――Hm."

Her reaction is unexpected.

The intention of a date is obvious, but I'm a bit hesitant to tell Saber straight on――

"Geez. She's misunderstanding because of the words you're using. Don't use the word date, explain it to her in simpler terms."

Tohsaka interrupts as if unable to ignore us.

"Look, Saber. A date is basically a rendezvous.

Shirou says he's going to play, but it's a chance for a man to appeal to a woman he likes."

"――!"

I cough.

Tohsaka is right, but I think a date and a rendezvous are vastly different.

"―――――"

...But I shouldn't interrupt.

It seems Saber finally understands what a date is.

"――That's right, Saber.

We're not going to fight today, but we're going to go into town instead. After all, we won't be able to fight during the daytime since there are a lot of people around. So, we should be able to do whatever we want right now."

"――That is true, but... this is too meaningless. There is no benefit for you in doing this."

"That's not true. Even if it were, I wouldn't mind.

I've already decided to spend today for you, so don't worry about me.

Anyways, we're going into town today. I won't change my mind no matter what."

I stare straight on at Saber.

"―――――"

After thinking with a serious face for a while...

"...Then will you go into town by yourself even if I do not go?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely going. Or the stuff I thought about all night will go to waste."

"...Then I will have to go with you. As a Servant, I cannot leave my Master alone."

With a deep sigh, Saber answers in her usual manner.

"―――――"

I get really angry about her following me because she's my Servant.

But I managed to succeed in getting Saber out.

So I just have to take Saber to places without thinking too much about it――

"See ya. Bring me back something."

I gesture to Tohsaka to go to hell as she makes fun of me right to the end, and we go outside.

"――So.

What are we going to do exactly, Shirou?"

"We'll go the neighboring town. There's a bus from the intersection, so let's take that."

The road is awfully quiet.

It's past nine on a weekday. The town is starting to come alive, but it must be a bit too early for people to start going anywhere.

There's no one out on the road, and it's like we have the place to ourselves.

"...Come to think of it, I'm starting to feel no resistance to skipping school. I've been at home all the time recently."

"Of course. You are a Master, so it would be strange for you to be out walking."

She replies sharply.

...She's walking behind me as usual, but it feels different today.

To put it nicely, I feel pressure from behind me.

Anyways, Saber is going to be harder to handle today.

We get on the bus.

It would have been full of people an hour ago, but there aren't many people using it at this time.

The only people on the bus are an old lady and a kid, so it's like we have this place to ourselves.

"Let's sit at the back, Saber."

I call out to Saber, about to sit right at the front, and sit at the back end of the bus.

"..."

Saber watches the passing scenery silently.

...Looking at her, I realize how crazy I'm being right now.

The bus to the neighboring town is ordinary for me.

But in this ordinary thing, there is something extraordinary.

...Well, in short...

To be honest, my mind starts to twist like a Rubik's cube realizing we're about to go on a date.

"―――――"

――Oh.

Crap, I'm getting really nervous.

"―――――"

I take a deep breath, trying not to let Saber notice.

And I know I shouldn't, but I sneak one more glance at Saber.

"――!"

My heart jumps.

...The Saber sitting next to me is a Saber I don't know.

No, Saber herself is the same. All that's changed is the place.

But still.

Just that makes me realize she is 'different'.

Something I didn't notice back at my place.

This ordinary scene seems like a different world just because it has Saber in it.

Her hair is like golden silk, and her green eyes are so beautiful that their mere presence is overwhelming.

There wasn't much to compare her against up to now, so I forgot about it.

...I remember the time I first met Saber.

I was probably avoiding her because I was embarrassed about being fascinated by her.

No matter what Saber says, she is a girl before she is a swordsman for me.

I didn't know how to approach her and didn't realize my feelings for her.

"..."

It seems I got the order wrong.

I was finally able to believe in Saber with everything I have, and then I decided to go on a date with her.

Just those two are in the wrong order. And I finally realize when our day is about to begin, just how big a deal it is to go on a date with a girl you like.

But so what?

I can only do my best, so I can't back out now.

"―――――"

I calm myself and shake off my weak spirits.

The bus has crossed the bridge and it's going into the developing area where the buildings are.

I breathe out and prepare myself.

The announcer I'm so used to hearing announces the next stop, Shinto station.

Scene 07 Edit

We do the same thing in the afternoon.

I go to every place I can think of, and Saber follows me silently.

But it's not as painful as it was in the morning.

I don't know if it's because I'm getting used to it or whether Saber is complying.

Saber still isn't talkative, but if I look closely, her expression isn't like it is when she's mad.

There's a feeling of accomplishment and happiness when I see Saber leave a shop with light steps.

――So.

Considering many factors that might make Saber happy from many angles...

I'm a bit dubious, but I've determined that this shop will be the best suited for Saber.

"Wha――"

Saber stands there dumbfounded.

I don't know if her shoulders are shaking because she's angry or because she's deeply moved.

"S-Shirou, this is...?"

"The biggest stuffed animal shop in town. I've never been here before since men aren't allowed in."

Of course, there's actually not a rule like that.

But since there're only women and no men, it's like an unwritten rule.

To prove it, there are only girls in here.

The golden-haired Saber is being stared at, but being a guy, I'm being glared at.

I'm sure they want to tell me not to come into their sanctuary.

...I feel the same way.

I would not approve of men entering this place.

"Well, let's ignore everyone and look around since we're here. Saber, is there an animal you like?"

"Eh... um, I feel that lions and panthers are lovely, but... is that strange?"

She asks me with upturned eyes.

"――!"

I look away instantly and contain my laughter.

The funny thing is, Saber is strange for thinking she's strange for thinking lions are cute.

"...Shirou, that gesture was unnatural. I feel unreasonable anger, but perhaps it is just my imagination?"

"Oh, sorry. Liking lions is so like you, so I had to laugh."

"...! How dare you laugh at other people's preferences!? There is nothing wrong with lions!"

"I'm telling you I'm sorry. I'll take you somewhere good as an apology, so don't get mad."

I go into the store while trying to hold my laughter.

Well, it looks like the stuffed animals are that way.

So.

It's taken about an hour to go around the store.

I looked at Saber staring at stuffed animals and felt really nervous with all the girls there. Anyways, it was the most tiring hour so far.

But the worst part is, we've only looked through half the store.

It took us this long to look at just half of it because Saber was frequently paralyzed... I mean, Saber kept staring down stuffed animals.

It looks like Saber is interested in the other half too, so I'll have to accompany her...

"Shirou...? Why are you sighing? Are you tired from walking...?"

"Hm...? Yeah, I'm a bit tired. I'm usually not so weak, but this place is special. I guess I shouldn't be doing things I'm not accustomed to."

I let out a big sigh.

I don't mind being looked at by other people while walking with Saber, but a girls-only place like this is really uncomfortable.

Boredom sometimes tires one's body.

"How about you? This must be your first time in a place like this. Tell me if you're tired."

"I certainly do not feel calm, but you look more uncomfortable. Not just here, but you seemed this way in the previous store and the store before that.

...I do not want to think this, but are you choosing places you do not wish to go to?"

"―――――"

For me...

Saber's words are enough to cast away my worries.

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm choosing places I don't like."

"...As I thought. Why do you continue to choose places you are unfamiliar with? You will..."

"Well, because these kinds of places are suitable for girls.

I'm the one that started this whole thing and today's your day as well."

"――"

"And it's not that uncomfortable either. It's fine since you're with me. I have such a cute girl with me, so people might get jealous, but I'll never be out of place."

"H-How ridiculous. I am a Servant even though I am not armed. You do not need to treat me as a woman just because we are not fighting. Please treat me as a Servant as usual."

"You're the ridiculous one. You're a girl to begin with. It's not like I'm treating you differently today. Am I acting any differently?"

"Oh――"

In astonishment,

Saber opens her mouth as if she's just realized that.

"No, you are the same.

You are acting the same as always, Shirou."

"Yeah. So you don't need to worry about me.

So let's go. We're going to buy the one you like the most, so we have to go look at the remaining half."

I take Saber's hand.

Saber silently follows me.

"...That is right. It has been like this from the start, but I did not realize it until this moment..."

She murmurs to herself.

Scene 08 Edit

It's still nine in the morning, but the area in front of the station is crowded.

Most shops open at ten, but cafes and bookstores are already open.

There are already many more people than there were at Miyama City, and this place is as crowded as it is on weekends.

"..."

Getting off the bus, Saber looks around unhappily.

...It's only natural.

Saber was against this date and people passing by are looking at her curiously.

She must not feel too good about that.

"...Ugh. Come to think of it, this was bound to happen if I brought Saber here in the morning."

But that's going to follow us around for the whole day.

If there's a way to calm it down, it's to make Saber have so much fun that she forgets about the people staring at her.

"――All right."

I pound a fist and turn to Saber.

"Saber. I'll ask you first. Is there any place you want to go? We've come all the way here, so we should at least do whatever we want today."

"I do not know. I have no place that interests me. Before even that, I have no knowledge on which to base such a decision."

"Really? ...That's too bad. Then I guess it's really up to luck. The future looks bad if you don't have anywhere you want to go and I don't have any idea where to go."

"...I don't want to ask this, but you do not have a plan, Shirou?"

"Hm? Well, I have a few, but no details. Let's just go to random stores."

Well, that's still difficult.

I know places where I won't get bored, but I can't even imagine where a girl would be happy to go to.

...Geez, if it's going to end up like this, I wish I'd gone out with a girl just once...

"...Honestly. Please do not take offence, but there is something wrong with you. Your plan to take a rest is fine, but how can you not even have a plan for that rest?"

Oh, Saber enters her scolding mode.

...This is the first time she's started to complain about something outside of the dojo.

I knew she was irritated not being up for this and being looked at by curious eyes, but I didn't think she was this irritated.

"I have always wanted to object to your lack of planning. You are closely aware of everyone around you, but you treat yourself too carelessly.

As a result, you yourself have to pay the price for this discrepancy.

――Are you listening to me, Shirou!?"

"I am. So basically, you're not happy about being here right now, right?

Well, it's natural you wouldn't like it since it's pretty obvious it's going to be boring going anywhere with me."

"Eh――um, it is not that, but I――I am saying, now is not the time to be doing such things."

"I know that too. But I won't listen since I've already decided to have you accompany me today.

I won't change my mind no matter what."

I look at Saber.

Saber just looks back at me in shock.

"――But I'll listen if you have something to say.

I'm sure you have complaints, so tell me them right now. I won't have to worry about making you unhappy if you do so.

If you say you don't want to go on a date, I'll think of something else."

"Um... no, I do not think you need to go that far... I, um..."

Saber averts her gaze and runs out of words.

"You have no complaints? Then let's go.

You have no requests, so don't get mad at me wherever we go."

I'm considering an ordinary place like an aquarium.

I decide and grab Saber's hand.

"H-Hey, Shirou! I-I have no complaints, but there is no need to hold my hand!"

"...? I don't want to waste time, so we'll be running for a while. I'll show you the way, so follow me."

"Eh... no, I cannot do so in a situation like this...!"

I start to run without waiting for Saber's reply.

Since I've talked big to Saber, I can't act miserable now.

I just have to take her to every possible place I can think of.

I run, holding Saber's hand.

She must have accepted it as Saber finally stops complaining and follows me quietly.

Well, it's before ten o'clock.

I'll make the two hours before lunchtime worthwhile and surprise her――

To summarize, the two hours went by like a storm.

We went to a boutique I usually don't go to, and we played bowling while I taught her the rules.

I couldn't find an aquarium, but we fed some birds in a park.

We also went to an antique store, and I still think it was best not to go to the movie theater.

Anyways, I kept taking her to places a girl might like for the past two hours and there were many results: honorable defeats and total defeats.

...But I don't think this is what people would call a date.

This is more like a contest, a fight to the death where the first one to give up loses.

Saber is the same as usual no matter where I take her, and she sometimes goes so quiet that I seriously start wondering if she's really mad.

She gives no reaction, so I became desperate to make her happy at the next place I take her to.

As a result, I became obstinate about making Saber smile and ran around different places all morning. But it's already noon without much success.

So.

As Saber reminded me it's time for lunch, I decided to take a short break, but...

"...What is this place?"

I complain once we're seated at a table.

"I recommend the restaurant by the river if you're going to have lunch."

That was the only advice Tohsaka gave me last night.

I trusted her and chose this place, but I never thought it would be so fastidious.

"..."

I look at the menu.

Fortunately, the menu has a version in Japanese as well, so I have no problems reading it.

But the trouble is, I can't understand what kind of food it is from the name and the prices are outrageous.

"...Am I on Mars? I seriously don't know what I should order..."

I groan, looking at the menu.

"Shirou...? Did we not come by here to eat lunch?"

I hear a rather frail voice from the other side of the table.

"Yeah, but it's too different from what I'm used to..."

I raise my head.

And then.

There is Saber, with an expression like a cornered rabbit.

"Saber...?"

"If this place is not suitable for lunch, let us return to the mansion. I prefer the food you prepare, Shirou."

"Eh... you mean, you want to go home?"

"No, I do not want to go back home, but, um... today has been really exhausting, so I am more tired than usual."

"Really? ...I see, I thought about going out into town again after eating, but... if you're tired, we can rest here for a while."

"No, that is not what I meant! Tired was not the word I meant. Um, it should have been..."

Saber stops.

The small gurgling sound was fortunately small enough that only I could hear.

...Oh. If she was hungry, she could've just told me.

"Excuse me. So in other words, I am saying it would be helpful for us to have lunch quickly."

"Roger. Yeah, it's no fun, but let's order something safe and get our food quickly."

It's simple if all we want are light snacks.

I order two things from the lunch menu and decide to eat quickly.

I consider what to do in the afternoon while drinking the after-meal coffee.

What I learned this morning is that anything physical is not good.

Saber gets serious when it comes to contests.

That's good for me, but it makes Saber stand out even more.

After we finished a game, Saber got angry because she caught all the attention she wanted to avoid.

"So we should avoid anywhere that involves moving around...

Hey, Saber? I'm asking for the second time, but is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Me? No, there is not. I cannot tell, so I will leave it up to you."

Saying so, Saber lifts her teacup.

Saber ordered English tea and it seems she really likes the taste.

We don't have much English tea at my place, and even if we did, it's all instant tea-bags.

It seems Saber was a bit dissatisfied with the drinks at my house as she seems to like English tea.

I should put that into consideration starting tonight.

"―――――"

Saber is sitting there and drinking tea.

She doesn't seem happy or bored.

If I had to use one word to describe her, it'd be that she looks natural.

She drinks her tea, sitting up straight in the shadows of the streaming sunlight.

Even though this is the first time I've seen such a thing, it doesn't seem strange. It feels like I've seen such a scene before.

...Why do I feel that?

The Saber I know is a tense girl, who's always holding a sword and fighting.

"――Oh, I see."

But it's only natural.

I also know her attitude after she lets go of her sword.

Once she stops fighting, Saber has always been calm and gentle.

This scene looks natural rather than new because this is her true nature.

No matter how superior she is as a swordsman, it is natural for Saber to be like this.

Rather, it's abnormal for her to hold a sword at all.

...I once thought in my dream that she wasn't suited for fighting.

I don't think I'm wrong.

No matter how superior her technique or no matter how many battles she's experienced...

As long as she is who she is, it can't have been a comfortable place to be.

...So this is natural.

Saber is resting, not holding a sword.

This calm scene is the way she should be.

Scene 09 Edit

The unusual day goes by quickly.

Saber never laughed nor could I laugh from my heart.

It's not like there was any memorable moments nor were it so boring that I regret doing it.

To be frank, this was nothing.

Saber might have been happier if we'd stayed at the mansion and trained together.

But today wasn't bad.

It wasn't fun or boring, but I can be proud of it in the end.

...After the battle is over and everything goes back to normal...

It would be too sad if all the time Saber and I had was spent fighting.

Even if it's something stupid, she has to spend some time not fighting, or there's no point in her being here.

So I can be proud of myself for now.

...The end is near.

When everything comes to an end and when there's no more need to fight...

If Saber will remember this moment and remember that this happened, that alone is enough for me to be proud of.

We go home on foot.

Because Saber said,

"Let us walk home."

...Just as I decided to go home by bus.

There's some wind now.

The vivid setting sun is lighting the bridge red.

"――Oh."

Saber notices something and stops.

She is watching a mountain of rubble.

It's not that tall even though it's a 'mountain' of rubble.

Steel frames and the likes are piled right up to the water surface and are slightly distorting the flow of the river.

I don't know why, but it seems like a ship sank or something, and pieces of it flowed into a mountain.

I heard the local residents have been demanding its removal for a long time since it damages the beautiful sight.

"...? What's wrong, Saber? Did that catch your attention?"

"No, I was noticing that it still remains because I was the cause of it. I used the Noble Phantasm here, having fought on water in the previous war.

The only damage was that the river dried up, but I also destroyed the ship that was unfortunately anchored there."

"Huh――? You mean Excalibur!?"

"Y-Yes. But fortunately, nobody was on board and the damage was minimal. The river is back to normal, so you should not get so mad.

"...I regret it as well."

"..."

...I should watch out.

I have to take care to only use Excalibur in an open place like this.

"Shirou...? Are you still mad?"

"Eh? No, I'm not mad. I was just surprised. And I was just thinking how many traces there are from the last war.

The rubble in the river shouldn't be a problem compared to the wasteland in that park. Well, I guess it was unfortunate for the owner of that ship."

"Please do not worry as Kiritsugu said the owner had insurance. He parked the ship there as a buffer, so he used the ship as a wall to reduce the power of the Noble Phantasm."

"...Oh. So you destroyed the ship knowing it was there?"

"I did not know! Kiritsugu prepared it without telling me.

...I think Kiritsugu knew how the battle would turn out. I did not notice since he never said anything before or after he prepared the ship."

Saber looks down at the river yearningly.

The water surface reflects the sunset.

The wind coming from the river is a bit strong and flutters Saber's hair.

...Is it because she looks so beautiful like that?

"Saber, did you have fun today?"

I was assaulted by a sudden fear that Saber might just disappear, and I ask something I don't need to ask.

"Huh? Did you say something, Shirou?"

"Yeah. I asked you if you had fun today."

...She gasps.

Saber opens her eyes in amazement.

"Yes. I would be lying if I said this was not new to me."

She says so in a voice of hope.

As if such a thing will never happen again.

"――"

...I knew what her answer would be.

All I can do now is nod and just go home.

Everything can return to the way it was――just like that.

"I see."

I nod, looking at Saber.

"Then let's go again. It's not like this has to be the last time."

And I say something I won't be able to take back.

"―――――"

Saber freezes.

...She must have realized what I want to say.

She shakes her head, looking directly at me.

As if saying there won't be a next time.

As if this mistake is only for today.

"――Why?"

I know Saber's answer.

But I ask, not liking the answer I expect.

"I do not even need to explain. Servants exist to fight. A day like today is merely denying my own existence.

I obeyed since you decided to take a rest, but I believe resting should not be necessary from now on.

There are only a few enemies left. I would like to start searching for Lancer right now if you would order me to..."

She looks at me with eyes full of fire.

Saber is saying she will start fighting right now if I order it.

That...

...Causes me to get mad about all the things I can't approve of.

"――What's with that? You really want to fight that much?"

"Of course. I draw closer to the Holy Grail the more I fight.

Battle should be prioritized over everything. You should know that as well."

"Yeah, I understand. That's why it's strange.

I've always wanted to say this, but you're contradicting yourself.

You say fighting is important, but you don't like fighting. You're fighting against your will because there's no other way, right?"

"Wha... that is not true. I do not hesitate to fight.

I have already told you that I will do anything to win."

Yeah, she did say that.

But that's not a reason to like fighting.

"As far as you can manage, right? ...Look, Saber.

If you just want to defeat other Masters and obtain the Holy Grail, you could just attack people and take their power. But you don't want to do that, right?"

"――That is..."

"It's not that you don't want to involve innocent people. You know well enough that people will be dying once you start fighting.

That's why you want to minimize the battles. People will die if you fight, so you want to end the battle as quickly as possible. ――In other words, you're frightened of fights with victims."

"―――――"

She gasps.

After opening her eyes as if she's seen a ghost, she grits her teeth and straightens her stare.

"You are wrong. I do not fear battles."

"...Yeah. I don't think you were ever scared. Because an individual's fear must have been suppressed by what you call the king's mission."

"――!"

"But you still fear battles.

You were strong and good at fighting. But that's not a talent you ever wanted, right?

――I'll say this honestly. Fighting doesn't suit you. You must have hated even pulling out that sword.

Your claim that fighting is your only objective is just an excuse to try to deceive yourself."

――It's so simple.

Why didn't you or anybody around you notice it?

"――Shirou. I will not tolerate any more insults even from you."

"You can't stand it because it's the truth, right? You won't be able to fight anymore if you admit it."

She grits her teeth.

Saber glares at me in anger.

"―――――"

I can't back away.

If I believe I'm right, I can't run away.

"...So, you should stop. You want to stop too, right? You must know fighting doesn't suit you. So just quit it.

Stop being a Servant and do something that suits you."

She needs to regain the happiness she should have had as a human.

For that, I――

"――How ridiculous. I have no choices besides fighting. I only exist to obtain the Holy Grail.

I submitted my body to fulfill my promise as king. I cannot allow any other use for myself."

"You――"

'I only exist to obtain the Holy Grail'.

That annoys me the most.

Why does she say ridiculous things like that as if to convince herself?

Everyone around her took her word because she kept saying things like that.

"You idiot! That's not true...! There are infinite ways! You're here and different from before...!

So――you have to live for yourself.

Don't make any mistakes and don't use the Holy Grail..."

――The final wish she's permitted.

"...Don't use it for people you don't care about.

If you're here, you need to be happy here."

I hear the wind.

Saber doesn't answer.

She doesn't even nod.

She just looks back at me.

"――I cannot accept your words.

I made a contract to obey you, but I did not give you my heart, Master."

She replies with a strong voice.

"I cannot forsake my oath as a king. There is a duty I must fulfill as the king.

King Arthur's goal is to obtain the Holy Grail. Even if I achieve that goal, I will not return to being Arturia.

I have only ever had one wish. ――This wish has never changed since I pulled out the sword."

"...Why? That's not a thing you have to do.

It's wrong for you to be unrewarded for your actions.

You don't need the Holy Grail. And..."

...And Saber's wish won't come true.

It's impossible to erase everything that's happened.

"Saber. You can't redo what's already done. ...No, I think it's something you mustn't do. You should know that."

"...No. That is not true."

"――I'll tell you.

However bad the result, you can't change what's happened.

Wanting to redo something because you couldn't do it is just childish selfishness...!"

...Our words end there.

Saber doesn't say anything, and I don't have anything to say.

The wind has stopped as well.

No.

The wind hasn't stopped, it's only died down for a second.

Another sound of wind.

Just as I feel the wind on my cheek...

"――I thought you would understand, Shirou."

The wind has changed into a headwind.

"Is that all you wanted to say after wasting this meaningless day?"

A cold voice.

It contains only rejection.

"Do not be so conceited. What makes you think you understand me?

You have no right to invade me.

Do not fight? What are you saying when you need me to protect you? Please, give me that nonsense after you are able to fight on your own.

――Humph. I do not think that will ever occur."

"No――it's not nonsense...!"

"It is nonsense. Think about myself? That goes for you as well.

You do not consider your life.

You say I am mistaken, but you are even more mistaken.

...Only corpses consider others more important than themselves.

How can a fool who does not even know the value of his own life address me so?"

"Wha――Saber, you..."

"Did I annoy you? Then I will not mind if you dissolve your contract with me. You do not need the Holy Grail anyway.[l]

I will defeat the remaining Masters by myself and obtain the Holy Grail myself.

...If you do not wish to fight, you can go and hide somewhere far away."

"Saber. Are you serious?"

I ask with a trembling voice.

My teeth are chattering because I'm suppressing my emotion.

"Of course. My only goal is the Holy Grail. Everything else is unnecessary.

――You are no exception, Shirou."

The hammer comes down.

I bear my head going white and stop myself from raising my fist.

"You blockhead...! Fine, if you want to fight, go ahead and do what you want! I don't care anymore!"

But I can't stop my emotions.

I yell what sounds like an excuse and run away from Saber.

I get away from her.

But, for a moment.

I think I see Saber standing there absent-mindedly.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit...!"

I run.

I keep running, not knowing what's so vexing or maddening.

'Everything else is unnecessary. You are no exception, Shirou.'

"...!"

I grit my teeth hard and stop myself from yelling out.

Just remembering it makes me white out and I might run into a pole or something.

...No, it would be easy if I could do that.

If I was just angry at Saber, I could just take it out on something.

But that's not the cause of this fury.

It's not just Saber that I'm mad at.

It's so vexing, and I keep running so hard because I hate how weak I am.

...Saber was standing there absent-mindedly.

The words she said, just as the wind changed directions.

'I thought you would understand, Shirou――'

"...! Damn it! You idiot, I don't understand...!"

I spit that out, then regret it so much that I almost fall.

...What was it about?

Her voice like a farewell sounded like she was crying.

Come to think of it, maybe those words were the only honest thing she said.

Those words murmured with her head hung.

A voice of hope, disappointment, and wishes.

――Then...

Who was the betrayer, and who was betrayed?

I run into my room and shut the door.

I collapse.

I don't want to stand up.

I just want to lie down and go to sleep.

"Haa――Haa, haa, ha――"

But my body is still burning.

My heart feels like it's splitting open and my lungs are desperate for air.

I ran full speed from the bridge to here. My body must be exhausted.

I haven't run enough emotionally, but my body is telling me to calm down.

"Haa... haa, haa, ha――"

I slowly calm down.

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Haa... haa... haa."

And after I settle my breathing.

All that fills my head is the question of why I was so enraged.

"―――――"

...I don't even have to think about it.

I ran as if throwing something off me because I was so powerless.

...I can't save Saber.

That fact is so vexing that I was angry at myself.

I can't do anything.

I promised to make her laugh.

I promised to protect her, but I can't do anything. That makes me furious.

"...But what can I do? It's useless for anyone to say anything if Saber herself doesn't want happiness."

That's why I tried hard, so she'd be able to find her own happiness.

But she told me that was meaningless, and on top of that, she called me a fool.

"A fool who doesn't even know the value of his own life, huh?"

...What can I do when she says that?

I value my life as well and I don't want to do anything that might endanger it.

But this has nothing to do with Saber.

I think it's unfair of her to bring it up right there.

No matter how stupid I am, I'm sure Saber's wrong.

But if she denies me like that, I can't do anything――

"...Dammit. Man, she can do whatever she likes...!"

I turn over and lie on my stomach.

The floor is the only view, so I close my eyes to black out my mind.

"..."

That's it.

I don't care about Saber anymore.

If the Holy Grail is so important to her, she can go marry it.

She is so obstinate that she doesn't understand after I've told her this much. I'll be burned if I associate with her any more.

No, I'll be seriously hurt.

"――!"

I've already been hurt, though.

Not just burned.

I met her, fought with her many times, and even had sex with her even though it was just to survive.

The heat of that night wasn't a burn, but it almost killed my brain.

Why――Why do I recall such a thing when I'm so pissed off?

If I recall that, it won't matter what Saber says.

"...Something only used to fight? Then don't show your weak parts..."

...Anyways, Saber is unfair.

I don't know what's so unfair, but I think it's unfair that I don't know what's unfair.

I can't hate her even though I'm this mad, and the more I try to ignore her, the more I can't. It's such a contradiction.

Her whole existence is unfair.

I can't hate her no matter what.

"――Damn it. I guess the one who's in love loses..."

...But I can't help it.

If I can't give up no matter how useless she tells me it is, I have to keep trying until the end.

No matter how much Saber hates it or rejects me, if I believe I'm right――

'I thought you would understand, Shirou――'

"...!"

I remember her face, about to cry.

In the future.

Will she make that kind of a face every time I repeat this?

"...But still. I can't agree no matter what."

...Even if I'm wrong and Saber's right.

If she's really important to me, I can never apologize to her――

Scene 10 Edit

I thought I heard a sound.

...When did the sun set? The room is dark.

The sound of the second hand on the clock is annoying.

"Hey, how long are you going to sleep? I need you to wake up."

"――?"

"Wake up already. It's past ten o'clock. Ilya's bugging me to get dinner ready, so wake up and go keep her company."

An angry voice.

That wakes me up completely.

"P-Past ten――!?"

I get up quickly.

"Yup. Ten-seventeen to be exact. It's way past dinnertime."

Tohsaka looks flabbergasted.

"...Sorry, I fell asleep. I'll go right away, so wait for me in the living room."

"That's fine, but where's Saber?"

"...? Well, if she's not here, she must be in the dojo or the living room."

"Shirou. I'm asking you because she's not here."

"――"

Tohsaka is serious.

That tells me what the situation is in an instant.

"She's not back...!?"

"Hold on, Shirou! What do you mean by that...!?"

Tohsaka runs out of the room after me.

But I don't have time to explain.

I run outside, ignoring Tohsaka's words behind me.

The town is quiet.

A world like yesterday, where all signs of people have vanished.

I don't have enough composure to think it strange now.

Saber isn't back.

...Come to think of it, that's only natural.

We argued so much.

She said she would fight by herself.

So――considering her personality, she really would go and fight by herself.

Saber could be anywhere.

It's possible that I won't find her, and that she's fighting Lancer right now.

...But still, I came here first.

The air by the river is cold.

The park is so cold that it feels like frost is packed here.

My breath is white, and my cheeks and ears hurt.

It's so cold here, so how cold must it be on the bridge where the wind from the river rises?

That is where she is standing.

Right where I fled from her.

Saber is looking out at the river, not doing anything.

...Is she looking at the long-gone sunset?

Her gaze into the distance seems to be watching a red horizon that has already disappeared.

"―――――"

That makes me realize.

She's strong, yet so weak.

Her gallant figure must be proof that she could live without anybody's help.

But she is also so weak that my hand might go through her if I reach out.

She can't do it alone, but she defends her pride until the end.

――That's why...

It was the same for me, watching stars that cannot be reached.

...The girl stares at the distant set sun, as if she knows nothing else.

I can't leave her alone.

If I lost, it was a complete loss for me.

It made me swear to myself that I would never let her make such a face.

I walk on the bridge.

I'm making sounds, but Saber doesn't notice.

"―――――"

I walk towards her in silence and stand next to her.

"Saber. You'll freeze if you stay out here."

She jumps.

...She must finally have noticed me.

"――Shirou?"

Saber turns around as if to question me.

"What are you doing out so late?

Tohsaka was worried since you didn't come home."

"――I see. I should apologize to her."

"...It's fine. But why were you here? ...Well, it doesn't matter since it was easy for me to find you."

"...I was still here because I did not yet know where to go.

You told me to do as I wished. So I tried to do so.

But I could not think what I should do or where I want to go. So I was thinking all this time about where I should be going."

She speaks like a lost child.

She must feel guilty, as Saber keeps averting her gaze.

...We did have that big fight.

It's only natural for her to think I'm still mad.

"...I am sorry. Please tell Rin she has helped me very much.

I shall return to you once I defeat Lancer and obtain the Holy Grail, so until then――"

Is she saying she'll wander around without a place to return to?

"What are you talking about? You're coming back to my house, right?

I've prepared your bed and your food."

"――But you said you do not understand me..."

"That's right. I don't know what you're thinking."

So saying,

I take Saber's hand.

"――Shirou."

"Let's go home. Even a Servant will catch a cold if they stay out here this long. Let's hurry back and eat something warm."

"――U-Um, but I..."

"And I won't apologize to you.

If you have any complaints, tell me now."

I say so rudely, looking away from Saber.

"―――――"

She looks at me, astonished.

She looks like she wants to apologize, but I ignore her.

...That must have worked on her.

Saber doesn't say anything and follows while holding my hand.

We come down from the bridge and into the park.

...It's eleven o'clock.

There's nobody in the park, but it's overly decorated with things like the fountain and street lights.

"―――――"

"―――――"

We keep walking.

Saber is walking slowly.

...She was standing on that bridge for more than five hours.

She must be freezing and be tired as well.

She falls forward sometimes as I pull her by the hand.

"Should I walk slower, Saber? You don't seem to be doing well."

I turn around to check on her.

"N-No. I feel fine...!

It is just that... it is not because of Rin, but it really seems like a rendezvous if we are holding hands like this..."

"Eh――?"

So.

Hearing that, I feel my face burn up in an instant.

"Y-Yeah. ...Um, should I let go? Um, I mean, if you don't like it..."

"No, this is fine. Your hand is warm and very comforting."

...Our conversation ends right there.

I walk on to hide my embarrassment.

Saber silently accompanies me.

How much further is it to the mansion?

I feel embarrassed by the warmth in my hand as I leave the park.

...Many things happened today.

But if it ends with this warmth, I can change religion and start to pray with that priest. But the instant I think so...

"――Where are you going?

Do not take what is mine, kid."

――We meet someone we never should have met.

Scene 11 Edit

――At the end...

I see that red hill once more.

A red memory.

I dive deeper into her memory, and I realize this is the last time.

These are the memories of a knight which I have seen many times before.

After becoming king and becoming the will of the country by killing her own will, her days were filled with neglect even from her trusted knights.

Every time she won a battle, Arturia was made to wish for a battle she did not wish for.

She continued to hide her sex, surrounded by suspicion. What awaited this isolated girl was a rebellion by one of her relatives.

A young knight took over the country while the king was on an expedition.

The man's name was Mordred.

That knight who was son of Morgan, the sister of the king of knights, was actually the son of the king of knights.

――To start at the end, Arturia could not have children as a woman.

But Mordred certainly inherited the blood of Arturia.

Arturia's older sister, Morgan――I am not sure how far she went, but she despised Arturia for becoming king even though Arturia was younger than her.

Mordred was created as her other self. He served the king as a knight with an unknown father, waited for his chance to take over the throne, and finally organized a revolt.

――This was the battle later known as the battle of Camlann.

The end of King Arthur.

King Arthur discovered Mordred's betrayal on her expedition and returned to her homeland with her tired troops to invade her own territory.

She slashed away knights that used to serve her.

She attacked the lands she once protected.

The few knights that stayed with her died off, and the only ones standing in the end were her and Mordred.

Their personal combat ended with the king's victory.

...But she did not emerge unscathed.

Mordred was bound by a strong curse, so he still swung his sword even after his death and left a fatal wound on the king.

That is the end of this battle.

The last of her, the one called the king of knights.

――It must have been painful.

Come to think of it, none of her battles were painless.

Every one of her twelve battles was severe, and this just happened to be the greatest wound appropriate for her end.

She returned to Britain and destroyed her own army.

She punished the knights who used to serve her, and the knights following her all died.

And in the end, she had to kill her own son, even if he was son only in name.

...I cannot tell what went through her mind.

But I have to wish.

The lone king, who tried to be a king until her last moments...

I wish that her last dream might be a normal dream, one that the girl called Arturia might wish for.

"Hm..."

I open my eyes.

I don't know when I got back, but I'm in my room lying on my futon.

"――Oh. You have awoken, Shirou."

"...Saber. Why am I..."

"You have been sleeping since that time. Your body is almost completely healed, so you do not need to worry."

"...I see. That's great, but..."

What about Saber?

If my wound has healed, I'm fine.

But Saber's different. Even though she can heal her wounds, her magical energy isn't infinite.

It wouldn't be a problem if she had just fought, but she used Excalibur.

"...Saber. Um, were you treating me all this time...?"

"I merely wiped your sweat. I cannot treat wounds as Rin does."

"――Idiot. You didn't need to do that.

It must be more painful for you right now."

"That is not true. I only have a light wound compared to you.

But I cannot ignore what you just said. Even if your wounds have healed, they were bad enough that you could have died. Please worry about yourself for now."

Saying so, Saber reaches for the washbowl beside her.

There's a cold towel in there and after squeezing the water out of it, she wipes my sweating body.

"―――――!"

I'm really embarrassed.

"...? Shirou, does your wound hurt? It seems you are getting a fever again――"

"I-I don't have a fever...! No, you can just rest for now.

You might be all right, but you used Excalibur. So you should be the one resting! You'll collapse again at this rate."

"Eh... well, that is true, but..."

She hesitates, squeezing the towel.

"But, I am doing better than you right now.

It is only natural for me to protect you until you get better."

"――"

...What's with that?

I can't object if she says so with that kind of an expression.

"...Then you'll rest once I recover, Saber?"

"Of course. I need to sleep as well."

Saber says so in her usual tone.

...So, I let Saber take care of me and suppress my embarrassment.

"―――――"

...Time passes slowly.

Have I ever looked so closely at Saber without doing anything?

Saber is the same as always, and moonlight is shining on her.

"―――――"

Looking at her now, she really is feminine.

White fingers and slender arms.

She looks so lovely that it doesn't seem like she would be capable of fighting.

...That's why I can't stay calm.

She's been fighting all this time with that slim body of hers.

"Shirou...? Why are you staring at my arm?

...I do not want to suspect this, but are you comparing my arms to those of Rin?"

...Is she angry or sulking?

She has such slender arms, but she thinks her arms aren't cute at all.

Probably because there's some muscle on them, but they're rather cute to me.

"No. The wound doesn't hurt, so I was just spacing out. It's not like I have anything to say about your arms."

"I see. That is good."

Saber seems relieved.

Then...

Saber notices something as she closes her eyes and nods.

"So your wound is fine now? I was seriously angry before, but I will forget about it if you are all right.

...It is rather late to say this, but I thank you, Shirou.

And I am really happy that you are safe."

She says happily.

Then, she smiles faintly.

"Wha――"

She's smiling about such a thing.

...I recall her memories in my dream.

She didn't know happiness or entertainment, but she's going to smile about something like this?

――No.

She can only smile at somebody else's safety and not at her own happiness.

Those words from before.

That she was happier seeing me smile.

She said that with a satisfied expression.

"―――――"

I'm going mad.

I really feel like I'm crazy, and...

"...! Shirou...!?"

...I hug Saber with all my strength.

"Sh-Shirou...! W-What are you doing...!?"

She wriggles to tries to free herself.

I ignore that and embrace her tighter.

"――! Shirou, please stop...!

I do not know what is going on, but this is going too far for a joke...!"

Her arms resist me.

But.

I don't listen.

"Shirou, please――!"

Saber raises her arm to hit me.

To that...

"――It's okay. Listen, you have to smile for your own sake."

I say so from the bottom of my heart.

"Eh――Shi... rou...?"

I don't know why she hesitated.

I just spat out what was inside me.

"――Why..."

...I can understand her being focused on the Holy Grail.

But I can never approve of that.

I want her to know normal happiness. I think it'll all be a lie if she doesn't.

Because all this time, she's fought for others.

So she should be as happy as the people she's made happy.

"...Are you crying――?"

"―――――!"

When she asks that, I realize my eyes are watery.

Not because I'm sad.

It's just too vexing.

I'm annoyed that Saber can only smile for others. It's just that my head went crazy because it pissed me off so much――

"...Saber. Isn't this enough? You've done your best. You fought even by yourself.

So――you have to find your own happiness.

You've fulfilled your oath, so you can return to being Arturia."

"Wha――you are still talking about that?"

"Yeah, I'll keep on saying it...! I can't help it because I've fallen in love with you...! I won't give up until you change your mind...!"

I yell and embrace Saber as if to stop her from struggling.

"Wha――"

...She's weak.

She curls up in my arms and looks away.

"...Shirou. Please do not bother me.

...This is unpleasant even if you are my Master, Shirou."

"I'll move away if you don't want this.

...I said I like you, so I'll let you go if you don't like me."

"..."

Saber doesn't answer.

She just hangs her head to escape my stare.

"...You are being unfair. You knew my past, but you continued to invade me. You should know my answer already, so why――why are you still concerned about me?

...You must have seen all the sins I have committed."

――Yeah, I did.

She sacrificed many people in the name of the king and killed many enemies.

I don't intend to ignore that or pretend it didn't happen.

But still, even knowing that, I want the girl named Arturia to become happy.

"――So what? I don't know what this emotion is.

I just can't leave you alone.

Please smile. I want to be with you, Saber―"

A child-like unilateral confession.

Saber bites her lip, still hanging her head.

"...My answer will not change. I cannot break my oath as a king.

Even if I was not appropriate for the role, I was entrusted with my country as the king.

I could not fulfill my duty, so this... this freedom is not permitted to me."

She looks at me straight on like she's about to cry.

Scene 12 Edit

――You...

...Fuckin' chicken grill!

I can't believe this! I can't believe anyone could be such an insane gamer that they'd come to this Tiger Dojo! Osu!

You shouldn't be here!

Beat that goldie quickly and protect Saber or I'm going to get mad!

Is that okay, buruma?

Oh, hi, Senpai.

...Well, it's a bit vexing to be honest.

But I want him to act cool if things have gone this far.

Fu.

Well, this dojo is done.

Quickly go back to the choice and beat him, Shirou!


	18. Utopia

Scene 00 Edit

When I wake up, the sun is already way up.

The sunlight coming in from outside is faint, and the room is dim.

I feel like it's still last night and shake my head violently.

"...It's cloudy outside. No wonder I didn't wake up."

It seems my sleep-deprived body caught up on sleep, taking advantage of the darkness of the room.

It seems it's already past 1 o'clock.

Oversleeping this much can't just be called "sleeping in".

"Saber, are you awake...?"

"――――――――"

There's no answer.

Saber is sleeping next to me, slightly curled.

I wake up when I'm not sleepy any more, but Saber has to recover her magical energy. Considering how long she's slept before, she probably won't wake up until dinner.

I leave the room, trying not to wake Saber up.

There's no need to wake her up right now.

The contest begins at night.

I don't think Lancer or Gilgamesh will appear during the day.

"..."

So I have to come up with a plan.

Putting Lancer aside, Gilgamesh will certainly come again tonight.

I don't even need to think about it considering his personality and the murderous intent he showed last night.

...But what should I do?

He has an infinite supply of Noble Phantasms, and one of them even exceeds Saber's Excalibur.

Berserker was a difficult enemy to defeat, but we still could fight him even though we were inferior.

We could look for a chance for a comeback even when he was pushing us.

But he's different.

It won't even be a fight right now.

If he uses that Noble Phantasm called Ea, we will all die.

"――I have to find a way. There isn't long before sunset."

There's no solution if I think on my own.

If Saber, Tohsaka, and I can't think of a plan, then――

"...The church. As supervisor, he might know."

He might know a way to overcome this situation.

King of heroes, Gilgamesh.

Kotomine Kirei said that he would find some measure against that survivor of the last Holy Grail War.

We can't find a counter-measure, but that priest might have already come up with a plan.

...I go up the hill.

The sky is filled with gray clouds.

"―――――"

The church is the only thing at the top of the hill.

There's no one in sight, not even the sound of birds.

Is it because of the dark sky?

It looks more ominous than holy.

Metaphorically, it feels like a gallows.

Going up the long hill, through the large courtyard, prosecuted before God, and falling to hell.

"What am I talking about? That's not just a metaphor."

From the beginning, a church is a place where people die.

A hospital is a place where they try to prolong life, but at the same time, it is also a place where people face death.

A church is the same.

In those terms, no place has more deaths than here.

"―――――"

The wind is cold.

Fastening my collar, I go up the stairs to the church.

"Kotomine, I came to talk."

I enter the chapel.

There is no one in here either.

"――Kotomine?"

Is he in the back again?

Walking between the chairs, I walk to the altar.

Pat, pat, pat, pat.

A dry sound echoes through the chapel.

It must be designed for echoes as one person's footsteps fill the room.

"...Kotomine? Are you not here?"

I call out in a soft voice.

...It's certainly strange.

I should be calling out in a loud voice if I'm calling for someone.

I know he's somewhere in the back, so I should be calling out in a loud voice.

But I advance keeping my voice quiet, my footsteps quiet, and suppressing my presence.

...Is it because the chapel is so magnificent?

I feel like as soon as I reveal my presence, something will surround me and cut my head off for disgracing God or something――

I pass through the chapel and get out into the courtyard.

"...I think Kotomine's room is――"

I advance with quiet footsteps.

The church is complicated and I don't know where Kotomine's room is.

My memory is vague, so I know I won't be able to get there.

"―――――"

Something...

I control my breathing.

My throat is dry and it's hard to breathe.

Why...

Even though the hallway is cool, sweat forms on my brow.

I stop calling out and examine the surroundings with all my senses.

...Do I have such...

...I don't know why.

Why I'm walking silently, why my heart's beating so fast, why――

...An ominous feeling in this place?

"―――――"

The same words repeat in my head.

Go back. Go back. Go back. Go back.

Kotomine isn't here. So you don't have anything to do here. Go home since you're by yourself. Your decision is a mistake. Your actions are a mistake. Your chill is a mistake. Go back. Go back.

Go back. This isn't bad. There's nothing bad here. There is nothing here, so go home――!

"――! Haa――!"

I feel sick.

I feel nauseous.

At times like this, my chill is correct.

My sense for danger is good enough for an amateur magus.

That's why I can't stop.

Suppressing my pounding heart, I look for Kotomine's room.

And in that way, I run into the darkness.

"――Underground...?"

I see stairs in the darkness.

In a small indent between the walls one would normally miss because of the shadows is a narrow staircase.

"―――――"

I shouldn't go down there.

I'd bet money on it.

Kotomine won't be down there.

No one will be down there.

There can't be down there.

There can't be co down there.

There can't be ses down there.

There can't be rp down there.

I shouldn't go in there――!

"――!"

My neck stiffens.

I――

Scene 01 Edit

"Haa... Ah――!"

I look away from the darkness leading underground.

I run, suppressing my raging heart.

I can't stay here another second.

I want to get out of this building as fast as I can.

This place is bad.

It's been bad for a long time.

This church is a terrible place for Emiya Shirou.

I should never have entered this building nor met that priest.

I reach the chapel.

This empty house of God is ominous.

"Ha――Haa, haa, haa――"

I run while looking behind me.

I'm almost at the exit.

There's no one behind me.

There's no one behind me.

There's no one behind me.

I leave the church.

I run without turning back.

What did I fear, and what was I trying not to see?

The unease in my back remains.

"Shirou! Where have you been all by yourself!?"

"――"

As soon as I get home, I'm surprised.

Saber is standing at the entrance.

"Oh. I'm home Saber."

"It is not 'I'm home'! How many times do I have to tell you not to go outside by yourself!?"

"Uh... yeah. That's right, sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"There will not be a next time! I am really angry this time. Shirou, tell me your reason for going out.

Why are you causing me trouble when your wounds from yesterday are not healed and when Gilgamesh could attack at any second!?"

Saber glares sharply at me.

...But...

"Um, I went to the church. I thought it would be beneficial if we could ask the priest about Gilgamesh's weakness or something."

"Eh... the church...? But why now?"

"I consulted him before. As the supervisor, I thought he might be able to do something about a Servant that's still here after the last war.

But it was useless. I failed.

...I guess it's only natural for you to yell at me. I have you, so we should have gone to the church together."

I lower my head once more in apology.

"Uh... n-no, if you understand, it is fine..."

Saber withdraws her threatening attitude instantly.

...That's right.

Saber was really mad at my stupidity, but she's soft enough to forgive me.

Um, if I'm not conceited, it's like her resentment at being left alone was cancelled just by having me come home.

"T-That is true. If you regret your actions, I will overlook this case. It seems I did not act maturely."

"That's not true. You were waiting for me, right Saber? ...Honestly, that really helped me out. My anxieties finally went away when you yelled at me."

"...? You were helped by my yelling?"

"Yeah. I was really relieved, knowing that I could come back to you."

"Wha-"

...Yes, I'm happy to be back.

I'm able to see Saber again.

If I had gone down those stairs, I feel like I would have never returned.

Thinking about it, I think that choice was a good one.

"Shirou. How about we cooperate with Lancer?"

"Huh? Saber, what did you say?"

It's past two in the afternoon. I look at Saber over the slightly belated lunch table.

"I said we should cooperate with Lancer. Gilgamesh exists outside the rules of the Holy Grail War. Lancer will not be able to overlook him as well, so he should be willing to cooperate with us if the conditions are right."

"...Hmm. You mean our enemy's enemy is our ally?"

"Yes. If some collateral were provided, he should ally with us temporarily."

...An alliance with Lancer, huh?

There certainly might be no other way.

We can't match Gilgamesh by ourselves.

But if Saber and Lancer can cooperate, we should be able to come up with some measures.

"――You're right. I don't know if Lancer will ally with us, but it won't hurt to ask him.

...Then the problem would be――"

"Yes. How to find Lancer.

Lancer has not appeared since that night, and his Master is still unknown. I did not think he would stay quiet when there are only two of us left..."

"Yeah. But he's not coming out, so does that mean he's scared to fight you one on one?"

"Of course not. Lancer is a worthy hero. He would be happy to fight me, and certainly not reluctant.

But he still has not appeared, so perhaps he has some reason not to."

We both cross our arms and ponder.

"You guys are rather well matched this morning."

"T-Tohsaka!?"

"Rin, how long have you been there...!?"

We are both surprised at the same time.

"For some time now.

Shirou is only watching Saber, and Saber is only watching Shirou. I felt stupid, so I just kept quiet.

Wasn't that the right choice? You guys had such a good atmosphere going, I couldn't intrude on you."

"Wha――!? R-Rin, we are Servant and Master, such things are...!"

"Fine, fine. I'll say you're right.

But about what you two were talking about... I agree that we should cooperate with Lancer. If that goldie is Gilgamesh, we would need to do that to even have a chance of beating him."

...Whoa.

I don't know how long she's been listening, but Tohsaka understands the situation.

It seems while we were eating, she's heard that the true identity of Archer is Gilgamesh and that his Noble Phantasm exceeds that of Saber's.

"So, I'll go home for a while. I need to get a weapon, get ready to lure Lancer out, and prepare some medicine for Ilya."

"Medicine for Ilya...?

Tohsaka, is something wrong with Ilya...!?"

"Nothing. Her condition hasn't changed since yesterday. Her breathing is stable, and her fever is down. She just doesn't have any energy right now.

Well, she should wake up and wander in when she gets hungry, so cook her something good when she does."

She puts down her empty bowl.

...Tohsaka was nonchalantly eating lunch too...?

"See ya. I'll be back by dinnertime, so don't do anything until then."

After Tohsaka goes home, Saber and I do nothing and just stare at the clock.

"..."

"..."

...For some reason, the living room is tense.

"Um, Shirou."

"Y-You want some more tea, Saber?"

We raise our heads at the same time and freeze as soon as our eyes meet.

"W-What is it, Saber? If you want to say something, say it."

"N-No... um――yes, some more tea, please."

"A-All right. I'll go and prepare some right away."

An hour passes in this way.

If we're not doing anything else, I should be being taught some sword techniques or be resting.

But neither Saber nor I mention that.

...I know myself that I'm acting strangely.

I know, but I want to be with Saber like this for now.

No matter how awkward and nervous I am, and even though this is the tenth cup of tea, I still want to watch her face.

"...?"

...And then.

When I stand up to go to the kitchen, the doorbell rings.

"A guest...? At a time like this...?"

Not many people come by my house.

Sakura is the only one who might ring the doorbell, but she won't come here until my cooperation with Tohsaka is over.

Fuji-Nee is undergoing medical care at her house as well, and it's not like I associate much with my neighbors.

"Shirou."

"...Yeah. Come with me, Saber If something happens, I'll let you deal with it."

"Yes. I shall protect you no matter what."

"Who is it?"

I call out, still keeping the door closed.

"I am from the church. I have come to inform you of the results of the investigation you requested."

"――"

My breathing stops for a second.

The guy on the other side of the door is the guy I went to see this morning.

"...Shirou? What is wrong? You seem pale."

"――No, I'm fine. Can I open the door, Saber? I'll send him away if you don't want him to come in."

On the first night we met, Saber did not want to enter the church.

I remember that, so I check with her.

"I do not mind. I shall abide by your decision."

I answer her with a nod and open the door.

"You took quite some time. Are you for some reason unwilling to see me, Emiya Shirou?"

"...No. I was just surprised since I didn't think you would come to see me. ...You have something to talk about, right? Come in."

I pull back and try to lead Kotomine into the living room.

But.

"No, we can talk here standing. I have discovered only a bit, so the conversation should be quick."

The priest pulls back and tries to leave the hall.

"Hey, where are you going, Kotomine?"

"I told you we shall speak standing up. ...But I cannot do so with that Servant standing there. If she threatens me like that, I prefer to value my life."

"...?"

I turn back to Saber who is behind me.

"Saber...!?"

Kotomine is right.

Saber is emitting a terrible murderous intent that even makes me pale.

"...What is a Master from the last war doing here? I remember that Kiritsugu shot and killed you."

"Certainly. When I abandoned my rights as a Master and raised my hands, he shot me from the back. If I did not have God's divine protection, I would have died then.

But what of it? It must be like yesterday for you, but it happened ten years ago for me. Are you going to bring up a fight that has already ended?"

"―――――"

Saber's murderous intent doesn't weaken at all.

"Saber, he's right. Forget about the last war for now."

"――Shirou. But this man cannot be taken lightly. Kiritsugu targeted this priest before any other enemy because he was an enemy who had to be defeated before anything else."

"That is an honor. If the ones that survived to the end say that of me, perhaps I am not that bad."

"――! How can you talk so impudently!"

The air tenses.

...Crap.

If things go on like this, I really won't be able to stop Saber.

"Hold on, Saber. I had Kotomine investigate Gilgamesh. ...We already know his true identity, but everything else about him is a mystery, right?

Don't we need to know as much as we can about him now?

"T-That is true, but――"

"I do not mind either way. It might not be that useful.

...And it is not like I have no feelings.

I feel bad getting such rude pressure from the Servant of the man who shot me. As I am inexperienced, I might not be able to act as a priest should."

"That goes the same for me as well. I will not trust an old enemy."

The two glare at each other.

...This isn't good, things won't get anywhere like this.

"Saber, stay back. I'm going to talk to Kotomine."

"Shirou...!? No, this man is dangerous. If you are to talk with him, I will also..."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, but I'm a Master. I won't die that easily even if something happens, and you would come right away if something did, right? Nothing dangerous is going to happen."

"Of course not. A human cannot outwit a Servant.

Emiya Shirou. It seems your Servant is an excessive worrier."

"...Don't provoke her too much.

I'll listen to you. I'll have Saber stay away, so that's enough, right?"

"No, I do not feel like talking here. There is no way to run if Saber attacks me.

...There should be a courtyard. I can at least run for a few seconds there even if Saber goes mad. You could stop her in that time with your Command Spell."

"Fine. But that won't happen.

...Saber, stay by the porch. I'll call for you if something happens."

"...Yes, if you say so, Master."

"Hm. This place is good. This is an open space and I can see the mansion clearly."

"..."

I move about two meters away.

It's hard to hear when he speaks softly, but I can react to anything this way no matter what he does.

"――So. What did you find out, Kotomine?"

"Hn? Oh, I would like to confirm one thing with you before that."

A big smile, full of compassion.

The priest takes one slow step towards me.

"I am sorry I was away this morning. Here, you forgot this."

A thump.

He throws something onto the grass.

"...! The sound of the boundary field...!?"

The alarm goes off.

The boundary field Father put up, the alarm that reacts to intruders with malicious intent is going off...!?

"Lancer is the cause of the disturbance. He must have entered this place with some reason in mind."

...I can't hear the priest's words too well.

The thing he threw at my feet.

I can't take my mind off of it since it looks like it can only be the corpse of a small child.

"...So Saber went to meet the enemy. He cannot fight with full power inside the building. The enemy would need one more move to kidnap Ilyasviel."

...The thing that looked like a child's corpse isn't a corpse.

It's alive.

Its limbs are cut off, there's only the head and the body, the skin is peeled off, the meat is rotting, but the child is alive.

The skin is peeled off and the face just looks like a specimen, so why...

"――Wh... y..."

A sharp, heavy object pierces my heart from behind.

"A human cannot outwit a Servant.

Of course. Only Servants can outwit other Servants."

I don't care about the priest's scornful laughter.

I don't mind that my heart has been pierced and I'm spewing out blood from my mouth like a hose.

"――Why..."

What fills my body is wonder.

Why do I...

...Recognize a corpse that isn't even human anymore――?

Scene 02 Edit

I enter the darkness.

It's a room made of stone.

The lights aren't on, but the room itself is glowing blue as if it's a living thing.

"――An underground... temple...?"

It might be used quite often as the temple isn't dirty with dust or mold.

...How deep is this?

I look up the stairs I've descended.

The staircase is built along the wall in an arc.

It must trace out a perfect half-moon, as I can see the start of the stairs about ten meters directly above me――.

"―――――"

Is it because there's no light?

The arcing staircase that connects this underground and the outside world reminds me of a centipede crawling through this temple.

"...Mm?"

And I notice the door.

Under the stairs.

The symbol in front of me. Beyond it, an entrance to darkness is open.

I approach the darkness as if drawn to it.

I go through what appears to be an entrance into the place.

Is it damp?

The floor feels slimy and it's hard to walk on.

It's like the time I cleaned the swimming pool at school.

The feeling that bog moss covers the floor, and the feeling that my leg would rot every time I step in it.

"―――――!"

I stop.

It's because I'm scared by the nasty feeling of the floor, but more than that, because I smell an awful stench.

I plug my nose in reflex.

The smell isn't momentary, but ongoing.

...It's not the smell of meat.

But it's not gunpowder either.

Is this――formalin?

The smell of medicine fills this room――

"――"

My senses were numbed as soon as I came underground.

I don't feel any chills or pressures anymore.

――But still.

My heart beats like it's expanding to twice its size,

And my hands are vermiculating like they're going to crumble into pieces.

And the worst thing is――

My eyes have gotten used to the darkness.

――The darkness fades.

A drop falls somewhere.

Was that a signal?

The things I couldn't see before are engraved into my eyes instantly.

"Ah――――――――"

It is...

A living hell that's somehow familiar.

There are corpses.

There are corpses.

There are corpses.

There are corpses.

There are corpses all around me.

The smell of medicine covers the smell of death.

That's the cause of the dripping sound.

The water is dripping into the corpses' mouths.

The slightly opened mouths take in the water, and it must have been like that for many years as the lips are swollen and rotten, and the jaws are decomposing on some.

"Ah―――――Ah."

I tell myself that this isn't happening.

I don't want to think that such a thing can happen.

But I can't deceive myself.

I can tell in a second.

Even though there are this many corpses...

No one is dead in here.

"―――――They're... alive..."

They're alive.

These things that can only be perceived as corpses, these things that used to have human shape, are still quite alive.

...I remember a news story I heard somewhere.

It was a story about a whale.

About a guy who survived for a month after being swallowed by a whale.

That huge creature has a huge digestive system to maintain its huge body.

The great thing is, the creature has two of them.

The first stomach is where it keeps all the fish it swallows.

The next one is the one that digests all the creatures it stores.

So, the man who was swallowed lived for a month being slowly melted in the lightless, warm, stinking meat, lacking in oxygen.

In the stomach full of dead fish, he lived for a month as his clothes and hair melted. A month, not knowing when he would be sent to the stomach.

And then, some fishermen killed the whale. And when they were cutting it apart, a smooth and slimy human came out of the stomach like an alien.

――Yeah.

It's a tragic story, but this is just as bad.

"――――――――Oh."

Why are they alive?

Every corpse is deformed and they lack too many of the human characteristics.

No limbs.

Those that have had them cut off.

Those that have had the ends decomposed, leaving only the bone.

Those who are ground down in the cracks in the floor.

Those who have become homes to bugs, splattered on the walls.

No matter how they came to be that way, they have no limbs remaining, and all of them are worn-out like rotten trees.

"――――――"

I don't even need to know why.

The corpses are being eaten by the coffin.

I don't know how it works.

It's just that the corpses are stuck to the coffin, and the coffin is sucking nutrition out of the corpses.

――The flow of life.

The coffin is sucking up magical energy... no, something close to the soul.

Slowly.

So not to kill the ones it leeches off, and so as not to allow them to live.

...The sound of the wind that sounds like sobbing.

It seems like screams coming out of the corpses' mouths.

Their throats have already decayed and they cannot let out voices. It has already become just an organ to keep them alive.

But still, the corpses are crying out.

In an almost inaudible voice, they scream with all their might.

――It must be the pain and the fear.

They continue screaming, unable to stand losing their form and being eaten alive.

"[block len=9]"

I hear a sound.

The coffin in front of me gasps.

Drooling.

An eye drops off as it turns its neck towards me.

But still――it stares directly at me.

"――――――――"

The swollen lips move a little.

It speaks in a voice that's not even a voice,

Where am I?

And asks me that question.

"――――――――"

I'm right on the verge of screaming.

No, I can't even scream now.

Where am I?

It doesn't say it hurts nor does it ask for help, but it just says it doesn't understand why it's here.

Is that the reason?

He was like that before he realized it?

He lived normally, went to sleep naturally, and was gasping here when he woke up?

His limbs are already gone, sucked by that coffin, rotting away from the ends, unable to move――and he can only believe this is just a bad dream.

"――――――――"

I might go insane.

From this scene and from this terrible spectacle.

But... why...

...Why do I recognize them?

I have never seen them, but I recognize every one of the corpses.

This is the first time I've seen them.

They are people I shouldn't know.

They are people unrelated to me. But...

Why are they...

(As if knowing me)

...Staring at me――?

"Ah―――――Ah, ah――"

And I have another question.

Is it some coincidence, or do the sacrifices have to meet this condition?

Why are all the corpses here children of the same age――?

――And then.

"Oh――welcome, Emiya Shirou."

Suddenly.

I'm tapped on the shoulder from behind as if being greeted by a friend.

"―――――!"

My body freezes at this sudden event, and I can't even turn around.

But I don't even need to turn around to tell who the person behind me is.

Kotomine Kirei.

The priest of this church, the man who made this hell.

And――a devil I must not meet more than anything else in this place.

"What awful timing. It was foolish of me to prepare food for you thinking that you would come soon.

I was unable to welcome you last time, correct?

I thought I was attending to your needs, but it seems we missed each other."

"―――――"

I can't talk.

The priest's hands are heavy on my shoulders.

"But I cannot approve of trespassing. If you do such things, you will end up seeing things you should not.

Such as a truth that might send a relationship back to a blank page."

The priest's voice is more cheerful than I've ever heard it.

Kotomine Kirei, standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders, is definitely smiling.

"―――――"

That's why...

I'm frightened.

"What is it, Emiya Shirou? You came to talk, so it does no good for you to stay silent. I'm disappointed. Is this spectacle really so outrageous?"

The priest says inhuman things in a cheerful voice.

Does this man not feel anything when faced with this?

"Ug―――――"

I don't even need to tell him this scene is outrageous――!

"Oh, that is cold of you. It is simple compassion to say that it is not even if you might think it unpleasant.

After all, you guys are like brothers and sisters. I do not think they will be saved if you act that way."

"――――Eh?"

Just now.

What did this man say?

"――What did you say?"

"I said that you and these corpses are fellow mates.

By whatever means, you all survived that living hell. Even if you have no blood relations, I believe the connection is close to that of brothers and sisters... am I wrong?"

"―――――"

I see. That's why I thought I recognized them.

This is the continuation of ten years ago,

And this place is the continuation of that hospital room.

――My head spins.

Children who lost their homes and parents.

They were supposed to be sent to an orphanage and stay there until they found someone who would adopt them.

But I was adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu before that, and I did not know what happened to them afterward.

I avoided thinking about it.

The orphanage was the church on top of the hill, and I could have gone there anytime I wanted to.

But still, I hesitated.

I felt it wasn't fair for me to get adopted, and then go see children who didn't get adopted.

So if I was to meet them, it would be in town.

We would meet accidentally, be able to talk normally, and we would be over the fire incident.

I was looking forward to such a meeting thinking that we surely would meet as it's such a small town――so why have I not met even one of them?

"―――――Koto... mine..."

"That is right, Emiya Shirou. If you had not been taken by Emiya Kiritsugu, you would have been one of them.

Do you understand? You alone survived, once again.

Everyone around you dies, but you survive. What do you think? Do you not think it is unfair?"

――My pulse returns.

My frozen body defrosts in an instant.

"Oh no, I am not criticizing you. It is rather delightful. Emiya Shirou's survival abilities are impressive. Honestly, I did not expect you to remain until the end.

"That is why――I have allowed you to be reunited with your brothers and sisters in your final moments."

"――――Y..."

"You really are lucky. I was planning to close this place up after today, so you barely made it.

――Ten years now. I kept them alive to feed the Servant, but it's coming to an end. I cannot hope to extract the same amount of soul as when I started, and there's no more need for food in any case. All that remains now is to kill you and your Servant."

"――YOU...!"

With that word, I break all restraints.

I move my body which had been bound.

I fling the hands off my shoulders, throw myself forward, and turn to face the priest――!

"Kotomine, you――!"

I face him, placing enough distance between us.

In that moment.

I feel a powerful shock from behind me.

"Ah... Guh?"

...That's weird.

I can't breathe.

A sharp horn is growing out of my chest.

The horn looks like the head of a spear.

...That's strange.

How can a spear be growing out of my chest――

"Oh, I have not yet told you.

I shall formally introduce you. This is my Servant."

"――――"

I turn to look back.

There...

A blue spearman is standing, piercing my chest.

The lance is pulled out of my chest.

At the same time.

A sharp pain runs through my head as if to burn my brain.

"Ah――ga, goh...!"

...The floor is painted red.

I'm lying on the slimy floor.

I push on my arms to get up, but my body is too heavy.

...I can't move.

Not because I'm bound, but because I lack the things people need to move.

"Gi――! Tu, ha――!"

The pain in my chest exceeds the blood loss's power to drive me unconscious.

I can't pass out.

I've taken fatal wounds several times before.

They were all so bad that they even numbed my senses.

But this is different.

It's a fatal wound, but the pain is too real.

"Haa――ah, ah, gu――!"

My vision spins.

As soon as I black out from the pain, I'm awoken by the next pain.

I can't feel my limbs.

I can't even tell where I am.

All I feel are pain, nausea, and the temptation that it would feel so good to just disappear.

"You did not kill him, right, Lancer? If you did, there was no point in keeping him alive until now."

I can only hear voices.

I have my eyes open, but I can't see anything.

"――I'll follow your orders. Even if they're disgusting ones."

Lancer's voice shows no emotion.

But I can barely hear it now.

"Fine. Then we shall prepare now. The Servant will know of the Master's danger. It should be about half an hour until Saber gets here."

"Kotomine. This kid won't make it that long. You should at least stop his blood loss if you want him alive until then."

"No need. I do not care if he dies."

...My mind starts to pass out.

Pain finally overcomes my brain and allows me to faint.

"Agh, uh――!"

I stop that by digging into my wound.

――The pain starts again.

My fainting mind returns to the burning world again.

I want to die.

I want to die right now if this pain's going to continue.

I know that.

I know that, but if I faint here, I also know that I'll die.

I can't even remember what I'm doing now.

I feel like I'm floating in this white, burning pain.

"Hah――Sa... ber――"

But I grit my teeth and hold on to my disappearing consciousness.

――I can't let it end here.

I can't retire so easily.

I still have a promise I haven't kept.

If I believe she is more important than anyone...

I can't just disappear here――

Scene 03 Edit

――It is something no one could blame her for.

"――Eh?"

She looks with blank amazement at the thing at her feet.

Her fingers are numb, and she cannot tell what she is feeling.

There is only one truth she can recognize.

Her master's life has been ended by his own protector's action.

"――Shirou?"

She only considered it.

She wished for the Holy Grail only for an instant.

That wish disappeared in an instant, and she valued the boy's life.

But there was still enough time for her to be driven by evil.

Thinking about it once was enough.

Her strained mind crumbled with that small weakness.

"No――No, Shirou..."

She reaches out to her small master.

There is nothing sublime in her figure, lifting the neck of the boy.

"――Well done, Saber. That lamentation... it is indeed appropriate to receive the Holy Grail."

A voice echoes through the darkness.

As if answering his call, she accepts the Holy Grail in a daze.

Scene 04 Edit

...This is all too famous a dagger.

It's a dagger for rituals more than for battles. A magic wand shaped like a sword used to form magic circles and to affect physical divine mysteries.

The word "AZOTH" is carved into the jewel on the handle.

The blade must be Tohsaka's preference as it's shorter than usual.

This weapon, favored by a famous occult scholar who pretty much dominated the world, is called the Azoth sword.

It's like the proof of adulthood for a magus, and it's like a gift you get for getting into school――

"Tohsaka. This is...?"

"You should be able to tell. It's my dagger. ...It's weak compared to my jewels, but I put magical energy in it from time to time. You can activate it by yelling 'l[auml][szlig]t' and putting as much magical energy into it as you can."

...The dagger she gives me is heavy.

Not physically, but the weight of memories Tohsaka has in it.

"――Tohsaka. Is it really okay for me to take this?"

"...It's fine. I realized I couldn't beat Kirei, so I hid this from him. I don't want it to go to waste, so go ahead and use it."

"...All right. I'll take it. Honestly, any additional weapons will be helpful."

"Oh, you're pretty smart. Then... is it okay now?

I'm getting really sleepy already."

She laughs awkwardly.

...Before I realize it.

Saber is standing behind me, waiting to treat Tohsaka.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll wake you up in the morning. Then I'll make you a huge breakfast."

"――I think I'll do that.

...Oh, and this isn't advice, it's an order.

Shirou. If you're going to fight, you have to win. I won't forgive you if you're dead when I wake up."

She must be satisfied after saying all that.

Tohsaka falls asleep right after that.

She looks so healthy that I feel stupid for worrying about her.

...But, well...

That was her way of cheering me on, and she did share some of her courage with me.

"――Yeah. Leave it to me, Tohsaka."

I tell the sleeping Tohsaka.

...The board is all set.

Now, I just have to pass the few hours until my wound heals without regrets.

――The date changes.

We treated Tohsaka, took her to her room, made dinner, and ate it silently.

"...A little longer."

The wound is almost healed.

There's only an hour or two left.

In the remaining time, I'll――

Scene 05 Edit

How should I spend the remaining hours?

I thought about it, but this is where I ended up.

"This place does not change. I like the quiet of the living room, but this place suits me better."

"Yeah. You like to sit Japanese-style even though you're a knight, and the shinai looked pretty good on you as well. It might have been fun having a match with armors on."

"Armor? You should have said so. I could have worn my armor, and you could have put pads on.

...We really should have done that.

If you had mentioned it earlier, I could have fought you more seriously."

"Uh..."

Saber is so cute even when she's annoyed.

She's cute, but her words are pretty scary.

"Are you serious about being serious? I wouldn't be able to get up for a week if we did that."

"No, that is not true.

You underestimate yourself. You have really improved these past few days. It might even be possible for you to take a match from me."

"Really?"

Even if that's flattery, I'm really happy.

I really respect Saber when it comes to swords.

Being able to beat her even once is like being accepted by her.

"For real...? So, I could even win a match against you if chance favored me...?"

"Yes. You have vastly improved. You can be proud of that, and I am really happy about it as well."

"―――――"

Saber replies with a full smile.

...That expression makes my determination vanish.

After this.

We won't be able to come back. If we can just run away instead of going into an unwinnable battle――

"Shirou? Why have you stopped?

...Does your wound hurt? If that is the case, please rest in your room and――"

"――No, I'm fine now. Nothing hurts anymore."

――I cut off all hesitations.

I can't run away, and I really don't want our final time together to be like this.

"Hey Saber. Since we're here, do you want to spar lightly? Not a match, but more like playing around."

I hide my emotions and bluff as much as I can.

"All right.

Then I shall fight you using my style. You can fight me in your style as well."

She must have understood my intentions as she gladly accepts my idea.

...Yes. It's more like us to be fighting than talking.

For a short while, we forget about everything and feel each other's shinai.

Scene 06 Edit

...This might be my last time.

The fire ten years ago.

If I am the only survivor and if I am to succeed Emiya Kiritsugu who destroyed the Holy Grail, I should at least report to him.

'I'll take on your dreams'

...A kid said that a long time ago.

Back then, I didn't even know of his intentions nor what I wanted to be.

Ten years ago...

The true nature of what I aimed to be.

The reason I survived that disaster is about to take shape.

"...Thanks for everything up until now. I'll be going, Father."

With that, my fear and hesitation go away.

――There's no chance of us winning.

But if I am to call myself Emiya Kiritsugu's son, I have to go settle this with my chest held high.

Scene 07 Edit

――Yeah.

There's only one thing to do.

We've always done so.

So I should follow that until the very end.

It's not romantic or elegant, but it would be more like us if we meet and come up with a plan――

"Shirou, coming up with a plan is fine, but is this the right place for it?"

"No, I have to be here. Let's go in. It's not like I don't have any ideas."

"...Okay. If you say so, I will obey."

Saber reluctantly goes into the shed.

――Well.

I have my reasons for bringing Saber to the shed.

We don't have any way to match Gilgamesh right now.

It goes without saying that we need a "plus-alpha" factor.

So――

Scene 08 Edit

Let's prepare something we didn't have before... a new weapon.

It would be helpful for Saber if she has a weapon other than Excalibur, and I could use any additional weapons.

"Shirou? What do you have in mind?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting more weapons. This place used to be a storage for my father, so we might find something useful if we search around."

"Something useful...?

...You are correct. It would certainly help you if we can find something Kiritsugu used to use. His formal equipment was a gun, so that should be easy for you to use as well."

By formal equipment, she means a weapon that supports magic usage that every magus carries.

According to Saber, Father's formal equipment was a gun.

"...Hm. That's a pretty dangerous weapon, but I guess that's all the more reliable."

"Yes. I will search below, so please go search in the attic.

If there is one, its magical energy should be suppressed. If you are to look for it, please do not look for magical energy, but search through everything instead."

"――There's nothing, Saber."

"Indeed. There are no guns nor any memos."

"...Well, I suspected as much. If Father had left me anything, I would've already found it."

I slump my shoulders.

...Well, I didn't expect anything to begin with, so let's do our best with what we have――

Scene 09 Edit

I will strengthen Saber here where she was summoned.

I don't know if such a thing is possible, but we should try anything at this point.

"Use the strengthening magic on me...?"

"Yeah. I know how hard it is to put magical energy into humans, let alone someone other than myself. But this is the only thing I can come up with right now. All I can do is make you stronger."

...Right.

Even if I make a new weapon using "projection", I can't make anything stronger than Excalibur.

As long as Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm exceeds that holy sword, it's meaningless to give Saber a new weapon.

So there's no way but to make Saber herself stronger.

"There's a low chance of success and I might make you feel bad, but I want to try this.

...Please forgive me for treating you like an object to be strengthened, just for now."

"Please do not apologize. I have no objections.

If you say so, I will gladly offer you my body."

...Saber takes my hand and agrees to my plan.

"I trust my Master. I will weaken my magic resistance temporarily, so please insert your magical energy when I do."

Saber leans against me, still holding my hand.

"――Yeah. Bear with me just for a bit, Saber."

I concentrate and read Saber's body, her blueprint.

...There's less than a ten percent chance of success.

I ignore my fear and activate the strengthening magic faster than I ever have.

――I finish.

I used most of the magical energy I have left to "strengthen" the being called Saber, but――

"...Well, Saber? Do you feel anything?

Magical energy flowed in just fine, so you should be stronger..."

"Eh...? You cannot tell the result? You cannot see whether I am stronger or faster...?"

"Um... no, I can't really tell.

I can't tell if things are stronger or not until I test them out. I have to see the results, even if the magic is successful."

"I see. A strengthened sword will not say 'I am stronger', so the appearance does not change.

...Um, this is embarrassing, but I cannot feel any change at all. To be honest, I feel the same way."

"――I see. I guess I wasted my time."

I slump my shoulders.

"No, it was not a waste at all.

Your magic worked correctly on me. Even though my body has not changed, my heart is warm now.

...I will not fall as long as I have this warmth. You did make me stronger."

Saber has accepted my magic.

...She's the one who made me stronger.

Her words make my fear and hesitation go away.

It's not just Saber's heart that's warm.

As long as I have this feeling, I won't back out of this battle――

Scene 10 Edit

――Let's return this sheath to its rightful owner.

I don't know if I'll succeed until I try.

But Saber put her hand into my body to check for the sheath's existence.

Then it shouldn't be impossible to take it out.

"Wha――are you serious, Shirou?"

"I'm serious. It's yours to begin with, right? So it's only natural to give it back to you, and you might be able to beat him if you have it."

"...My magical energy will certainly increase if I have my sheath back.

But I still cannot guarantee that I will be able to beat Gilgamesh. And――if you take out the sheath, what will you do?

If you take the sheath out, you――"

I won't heal even if I get hurt.

But that's normal.

I've relied too much on this body of mine without even knowing it.

People die when they're killed.

I can't be protected from such a normal thing now.

"Take the sheath, Saber. We need to do this to win."

"―――――"

Biting her lip painfully, Saber doesn't answer.

...I don't know how long that lasted.

Just as the clouds disappear and moonlight starts to shine in through the window...

"...All right, Master. I shall borrow your heart."

Saber nods at my words.

"...Then, I shall begin. Are you ready, Shirou?"

"――Yeah. Go right ahead."

Saber agrees.

Saber places her hand on my chest and――

"――!"

...Plunges it into my body.

...My job is easy.

Taking out the sheath is similar to the steps in the "projection" magic.

The sheath of the holy sword is melted into my body.

I just need to gather it into one place and form it like it was before.

Of course, that's just the image.

I say I'll return it to its original form, but it's only the magical energy that will be shaped like that.

Saber's the one who gives it shape.

The cluster of magical energy will take shape in Saber's, the possessor's, hand.

I'm just helping her.

As if making something from nothing...

I take the scattered pieces of the sheath and carefully reproduce it without flaw――

"―――――!"

...My body's burning.

Projection is way beyond my level.

The magic surely kills my body every time I use it.

It destroys my nerves, burns my skin, crushes my brain, and makes me a vegetable...

But it's the only weapon I have, and this is the only way to help Saber.

...I imagine.

Her figure as I saw it in my dreams.

The golden sheath suited to the king who ran through many battles.

I take what protected the king and led her to numerous victories and reproduce it vividly without any mistake.

――So that no matter what happens.

I engrave it into my mind so that I will not forget it, no matter what kind of end awaits us――

"――!"

I hear Saber's voice.

...Something that was binding my body for a long time escapes my body.

"Amazing... this is excellent, Shirou! No one else would be able to reproduce it so perfectly...!"

It must be perfect as Saber seems surprisingly happy.

"――"

My body is burning, and I fall onto my butt.

"Shirou...! You are sweating a lot! I will bring something to wipe it right away...!"

...Saber runs to the house.

Listening to her footsteps, I let out a sigh.

I felt it was perfect too.

It was so perfectly done.

I believe no future projection will be as perfect as that.

"...Bye. Thanks for everything."

I bid farewell to that which was part of me until now.

――The golden sheath that protected her.

I will never forget it.

Even if it leaves my body, its figure has been engraved into my heart.

Scene 11 Edit

――The moon is distant.

The clouds have cleared and the darkness has a dim blue glow.

Daybreak is close.

The long night is about to end.

――This is the final moment.

Going through the night, Saber and I have reached our final destination.

"――Shirou, this is..."

Saber sounds tense.

I feel the same way.

As I nod, I can feel sweat dripping down my neck.

...The mountain feels like one big living thing.

The wind coming down from the mountain gate is warm, and the shaking trees seem like breathing lungs.

Chills and pressure assail me every time I take a step.

No――the air really is thick and wet.

"...Mana is dense here. This is just like ten years ago. I expect..."

...The summoning of the Holy Grail has begun or it's already over.

Either way, that must mean that Lancer has fallen to Gilgamesh.

"――I'm going to make sure, Saber.

After we reach the top, all that's left is to fight. You take care of Gilgamesh, so I'll take care of his Master――Kotomine.

We won't assist each other. ...We just have to beat one of our opponents."

"Yes. I will concentrate on my own fight this time. And Kotomine is an enemy you must defeat."

"...Yeah. Leave him to me. You too Saber. Don't let that guy beat you."

"...Yes. I will swear on my pride that he will not defeat me. Not as a Servant, but as a heroic spirit, I cannot allow him to beat me."

Saber says so strongly without hesitation or distress.

So there's nothing more to say.

We will go to battle and determine the winner as the last remaining Masters.

――Even if in the process...

If one of us dies, the other need only defeat their enemy.

Even if I die, if Saber beats Gilgamesh, Kotomine won't be able to obtain the Holy Grail.

At the same time, even if Saber dies――if I defeat Kotomine, Gilgamesh won't be able to stay in this world.

...So there's no need to help each other.

Our battles have already gone their separate ways.

...We go up the stone stairs.

The air gets denser the closer we get to the mountain gate.

Sweat drips down my neck.

Ominous premonitions prick at my skin.

Our strongest opponents await at the end of these stairs.

――But.

I really don't care about that.

We go up the stairs.

The mountain gate is approaching.

...This is the end.

No matter who wins this battle, Saber will disappear.

The long and short days of battle will end and Saber will vanish from this world.

She's going to return to her proper time.

――I...

I can't say I have no regrets.

Losing Saber...

Losing the one I promised to protect, the one whose happiness I wished for.

I don't know yet how hard it will be.

We are still walking together and I can feel her presence.

I'm not yet ready to lose her.

Even if I knew many days ago.

Even if I knew from the moment we met that there would be a parting at the end.

"―――――"

Thinking back, there were so many memories.

Nights when we walked together, and times we fought together.

I selfishly tried hard in the beginning, thinking that I couldn't let a girl fight. She trained me hard in the dojo.

I slept in the shed because I was unable to sleep with a girl in the next room. We had lunch together.

Saber liked the bath, was satisfied when the food was good, liked the clothes Tohsaka prepared for her, and talked with Fuji-Nee.

She pushed herself, took all the burdens onto her shoulders, and finally collapsed――and we shared our warmth in the ruin.

...I've been crazy since then.

I couldn't think of anything but Saber, and after my reasons for fighting changed, I realized that I loved Saber.

How can I lose someone like this?

"―――――"

Saber doesn't say anything.

I can't say anything either.

When these stairs end...

If we reach the top, there'll be nothing for us to talk about.

Losing Saber and parting with her will happen in the future.

But.

This moment is the only time allotted to us for farewells.

"―――――"

...We go up the stairs.

If I don't want to say goodbye, I can just talk to her about meaningless things.

Like...

Like going to town again after we go home.

Or what she wants for breakfast tomorrow morning.

Such meaningless things.

"―――――"

...But I can't even talk about such things.

If I talk, that'll be our final conversation.

A clear end.

Neither of us can offer a clear farewell.

――And so, we reach the mountain gate.

This is the final choice.

If we go on, it will end.

But if we go back――I might be able to find a way to avoid losing her.

"――Saber."

I stop and turn back to Saber.

Saber is the same always.

A tense stare with a composed expression.

The moment I see it, all kinds of temptation attack me.

Like, let's run away.

Like, if I don't want to lose her, I can go back.

She would accompany me if I wished.

"―――――"

My determination wavers.

That temptation rises in my throat.

But I stop it.

"――Let's go. This will be our last battle."

I declare that as a Master just as I always have.

Saber nods silently.

Her eyes are strong-willed as always.

"―――――"

So, I won't have any regrets.

As she believes in me.

I too will believe that my choice is correct.

We start for the mountain gate.

We head into the battle with no return.

I couldn't say anything and I couldn't tell her what I really wanted to tell her.

But I want to believe that this silence was able to tell her my feelings.

――The long stairs we climbed together.

This is our final memory of our time together.

Red light fills the mountaintop.

The blowing wind is getting stronger and it seems the source of it is that light――coming from the back of the grounds.

The red phosphorescence scatters on the wind, and the grounds is too bright for nighttime.

Stagnant air filled with the presence of death.

―――――This is...

Like the fire back then.

"―――――"

But it isn't like that.

Within all this red light, something is about to emerge.

...From the back of the building.

A black darkness oozing in the bright red.

If this clearing is like a clear lake, that mud is like an oil spill.

Mud that spreads, taints the ground, and does not kill anything it swallows.

It's like a visible curse.

I'm a magus too.

I can sense that the thing only reacts to the human mind and only swallows human bodies.

"――You are finally here. I have been waiting for you, Saber."

He is there, within all the rich colors.

Ignoring the blood red and the death-stained black.

The Servant clad in gold is waiting for us――no, for Saber in the middle of this place.

"And the time is about right. The Holy Grail has finally moved into action and the void has just opened.

This curse is the contents of the Holy Grail, the Third Element which keeps us Servants in this world.

――This is what you splashed me with ten years ago."

Gilgamesh is only looking at Saber.

It goes the same for Saber.

She takes a step forward and points her sword at the knight in front of her.

"Gilgamesh. What do you intend?

What do you wish for with that curse――that thing falsely presented as the Holy Grail?"

"I have told you that I have no wish. I do not care how Kotomine will use the Holy Grail.

For now, my only concern is you."

As if in answer to Saber, the golden knight raises his hand.

――At the same time, the air behind him sways like a haze.

The king's treasure, hundreds of Noble Phantasms, are loaded like bullets.

"...Yes. The time has finally come. I have been looking forward to this all this time, Saber.

How to pin you down and make you swallow that.

The way you will be unable to stop yourself from going crazy, disgracing yourself, and begging at my feet――!"

"――Well said. Then you shall have no objections to yourself meeting that exact fate."

Another step.

Saber steps into range of the many Noble Phantasms.

...This isn't a battle I can do anything about.

The battle between Saber and Gilgamesh is something no human can interfere with.

"――Heh, that is what I expect of you, Saber.

That strong spirit, even though you know you cannot defeat me. It is indeed suitable to end this party, but――"

"I do not want any intrusions. You lowlife, disappear right now if you want to see Kotomine. He is waiting for you at the altar."

"――!"

Kotomine is waiting.

...I glance at Saber.

She nods while looking at Gilgamesh.

Her figure tells me...

That she is wishing me her best.

――I turn around.

The one I need to face isn't here.

Behind me.

As I run, I hear the battle start.

At the back of the building.

Behind the main temple is a large lake.

Untouched by humans, the lake is holy as if a dragon king lives in it.

The clear blue water is pure and the lake isn't even murky.

But that's all in the past.

The lake now has none of these characteristics.

The red light is in front of my eyes.

And the sea of black tar.

――And――

The "void" created in the air and the girl presented as a sacrifice.

"――Koto... mine...!"

My calm mind instantly goes over the limit.

I stop and glare at my enemy.

"Welcome, Emiya Shirou. The last surviving Master."

He smiles sarcastically and opens his arms to welcome me.

...This is the site of our battle.

This is the altar of the summoning in this Holy Grail War.

"――Let Ilya down. I'll beat you up after that."

I glare at Kotomine.

...There's about ten meters between us.

The fight will begin if I move another step.

I don't know what kind of magus Kotomine is, but I assume he'll use some kind of projectile weapon like Tohsaka.

In comparison, I can only punch him.

Even though I have the dagger Tohsaka gave me, it's useless unless I get near him.

...Once the fight starts, I'll have to run straight at him and stab his chest.

But first, I have to do something about Ilya――

"Hey. Didn't you hear me? I told you to let Ilya down. What's so fun about torturing a kid?"

"I understand your feelings, but I cannot do that. The Holy Grail has appeared, but the void is yet unstable.

My wish will not come true unless she bears this until she dies."

Until she dies――then Ilya is still alive...!

"...I see. If you have no intention of letting her down, I'll just have to use force.

I'll stop your wish――that black mud, right now."

"...Oh. So this must appear to be my wish to you. ――As expected from the son of Kiritsugu.

I did not expect two generations to make the same mistake."

"Wh――at?"

"This mud is not of my making.

This is the power leaking out of the Holy Grail, the 'colorless power' that should have been omnipotent.

No human power is able to stain it black.

This Holy Grail has been like this from the beginning. Once opened, it will flow out without end and cause a disaster."

"This is the true identity of the Holy Grail.

This thing is filled with every evil, something that curses everything in this world.

No one can control such a thing."

"―――――"

...What is he saying?

If that's true, then he became a Master not for a wish, but just to open this up...!?

"...Kotomine. What's your wish?"

I clench my teeth and glare at the black priest.

The man smiles.

"Well, let's see. If anything, it is for entertainment."

He makes a simple claim as if it's only natural.

"Wh... at...?"

"――Do you not understand? Music, for example. Why do people find music fun, Emiya Shirou?"

"Eh――w-well..."

"How about a book? Why do you think stories attract people?"

Why――I've never thought about it.

"Yes. You do not even need to think about it. Every entertainment exists to pleasure people. It is amusing because it was made by people."

"All creation comes from within people. In short, the most entertaining things in the world are humans themselves. Bare humans are the best entertainment in the world."

"Compared to that, entertainment created by people is just secondary.

...Yes, music, stories, like, dislike, pity, belief, betrayal, morals, corruption, illusion, truth...! It is all just trash to be discarded.

Such things are mere second-rate trashy entertainment.

What I like to enjoy are people themselves. Such pointless things are not my taste."

"For that, we need to discard excess things such as their lives.

You heard of flashbacks, right? It is like that. People have value only at the moment of their deaths. Using their lifetime to gain momentum, they jump high to dazzle. That flicker is my wish."

"That is the answer to your question.

As you feed on peacefulness.

――I live by feeding on this planet's light."

"―――――"

The priest offering a speech with his hands apart is abnormal.

I feel a chill, but not at his speech.

But at the priest himself because he looks like a holy being while he says he wants to enjoy humans.

"So, you――"

"Yes, the fire ten years ago wasn't too bad. It was on a small scale, but it was filled with unusual excitement.

...These are the only things I wish for.

Such a hell contains an explosion of souls, the best flicker a man can give. You must have experienced that as well, Emiya Shirou.

See? People dying in regret must have touched your heart, did it not?"

"Y――!"

Don't... talk shit.

That time...

That hell... can't be contained with just that one sentence.

"Do you understand now? It is in a distorted fashion, but no one loves humans as much as I. Therefore, no one is more appropriate than myself to receive the Holy Grail."

The priest laughs in satisfaction.

As if...

As if he thinks that event where people died in vain is wonderful from the bottom of his heart――!

"――Oh, I see."

I concentrate on my feet.

I put my powers into my legs, about to jump forward.

"――So, I can kill you...!"

I jump forward with all my might.

It's about ten meters to him. I'll go in straight at him and――

"―――――"

I jump sideways.

This is the result of my instincts of not wanting to die...

...Surpassing my desire to kill him.

"――!"

I roll sideways onto the ground.

I stop instantly and look up.

"That's――!"

I look at the place I was running over.

A sound of burning.

The burning sound is coming from the black mud, stretching out from the lake.

...It's like a black carpet.

The mud slashed like a whip, attacking me as I went after Kotomine, and left a mark on the ground.

"I forgot to tell you, but you are already within my range. And to add, this thing is sensitive to living beings.

――I do not mind you moving, but you will die if you move carelessly."

"――!"

I jump to avoid the black mud mercilessly attacking me.

Screw moving carelessly. He's ready to kill me...!

"Damn――you fake priest...!"

I stand up, still keeping watch over the lake.

...The distance to Kotomine hasn't changed.

That means this ten meters is as near as he wants me to get.

...But that tentacle of mud stretches without limit.

It will come after me if he wants it to, and I'm sure there are more than one――

"Oh, so you are ready to fight. That pleases me.

I could not kill you if you were to run away, but there will be no problem if you attack me.

I serve God, so I cannot kill someone who is pleading for their life."

"――Heh, don't lie. You can't say that after attacking someone from behind."

He must have remembered what happened with Lancer.

Kotomine laughs as if in admiration.

"Oh, yes. I hated you for that.

There's no need to put this off any longer.

"...To be honest, I had hopes for you, Emiya Shirou. I felt some sort of fate when Rin came to the church with you. You cannot know how happy I was when I found out that you were Kiritsugu's son and that you were like him on the inside as well.

The wish that did not come true ten years ago... I never expected that I would be able to get my revenge on Emiya Kiritsugu."

...The tentacle whips out.

The quivering mud coming from the lake is like a black snake.

"―――――"

...I bite my lip.

This is the worst situation as I thought.

The number of snakes continues to increase without end.

I don't know how long I can survive, let alone how I can get close to him――

"It is only natural for you to be unable to win.

There is a large difference in the years we have lived. It is a difference you cannot overcome unless you have something major."

The priest raises his hands.

He glares at the heavens as if he is conducting an orchestra.

"――Put your life on the line.

You might be able to reach me if you do so―――!"

He releases the black snakes.

Sparks fly off.

The golden knight retreats from the blows which are full of the utmost spirit.

She must have seen it as an opening.

Saber dodges the swinging sword and moves deeper into the enemy's range――!

"Yaaaaaaaaaa――!"

If the yell is a rip, the sword is like a comet.

It overwhelms the opponent and he hesitates. But she keeps attacking.

The sword keeps moving.

It has destroyed rocks and pierced through walls, but...

"Guh――!"

Every blow is blocked by weapons appearing from behind him.

"You persistent――!"

Escaping danger, the golden knight――Gilgamesh has another sword in his hand.

"――!"

It is easy to repel that weapon.

But she cannot block it straight on.

All of the enemy's weapons have unknown abilities.

It would be suicidal to block it without knowing its ability.

"Haa――Haa――Haa――"

Saber jumps back out of range and catches her breath.

Gilgamesh raises himself unhurriedly.

"You do not give up, woman. Can you not tell it is futile?"

Gilgamesh shows no fatigue.

For him, this battle is just entertainment.

There must be no fatigue or strain when he knows he is [wrap tͥxt="going"]going to win.

"Haa――Haa――Haa――"

But it's different for Saber.

For her, this moment is her only chance of victory.

Before her enemy becomes serious.

She has to defeat Gilgamesh before he takes out Ea or she will be the one defeated.

That is why she has continued to attack without a thought for saving her energy.

She has cornered the enemy like this more than a few times.

But still――she could never get past his wall of Noble Phantasms.

"Are you still going to continue? It is good to be loyal to your master, but there should be a limit. That lowlife would have been killed by Kotomine by now. There should be no reason for you to fight now."

"...My master is still very much alive. Shirou will not be defeated by that Master."

"It can only be a matter of time. You do not know the Holy Grail. Even I have trouble against it. That kid will not last even a minute."

"―――――"

"You cannot beat me and that kid cannot beat Kotomine.

You have mistaken your roles. If you had gone after the Holy Grail, this battle would have been yours."

The golden knight's eyes are not laughing.

He is serious.

――But that is wrong.

For Saber, such a choice would be a mistake.

"――Nonsense. This is the correct decision. I will not lose to you, and Shirou will not lose to a corpse such as that.

You have fallen low to hope for a result that has yet to happen."

"――Oh. It seems you still have energy to talk impudently."

――Space distorts.

The number of Noble Phantasms behind Gilgamesh increases.

―――――It is coming.[l]

She grips her holy sword once again.

...Actually, there is a way.

There is only one, but there is a way to defeat that golden knight.

――――But for that...[l]

It will not succeed unless several conditions are met.

Even if she defeats Ea, he will be able to defend against her attack if he has energy left. And the method to defeat Ea will remain unknown until she takes a direct hit from it once more.

――Take a hit from Ea...? No way. Even with the sheath, I would not be able to get up after being hit.[l]

But there is no other way to win.

It is a matter of how to grasp that slight chance.

Usually, she selects the best choice by instinct and follows that view.

But right now, she cannot even feel it with her instincts.

Probably because the probability of victory is so low and the chance of a comeback is pretty much zero.

"―――――!"

But still, she must fight.

For Shirou who abandoned his protection to give her back her sheath――

She cannot be defeated here by him.

"...I see. It seems you will not be convinced without a complete loss."

More weapons appear.

They move without Gilgamesh touching them and they aim at Saber.

The weapons, whose handles were only visible before, all show blades now and await their master's order.

This is this knight's way of fighting.

From the beginning, Gilgamesh has never been a swordsman.

These Noble Phantasms are produced in the air and become bullets at their master's command.

That is why he is called Archer.

This Servant is an archer with the strongest arrows.

"Do your best to avoid them.

If you do well, you shall only be stabbed in the limbs!"

"――!"

With one command, the godspeed rain of swords begins.

Each one has fatal power.

"...!"

She eludes every one of them like a falling leaf――!

A sword from the front,

a spear from the left,

a polearm from below and above,

a three-edged sword arcing and attacking from behind,

a swing from a hammer bigger than she is――!

She blocks, repels, dodges, and twists her body away from the last attack...!

"Ha――a, ah――!"

Breathing hard, Saber recovers the stance she was driven out of.

――In that instant.

She sees them behind her enemy.

Behind Gilgamesh.

The Noble Phantasms are already produced: 47 of them――!

"Ku――guh...!"

She jumps full force.

Many Noble Phantasms stab into the ground as not to let her escape.

In the rain of Noble Phantasms, she is hit time after time.

Her armor is destroyed, her gauntlets pierced, and even the pieces covering her feet are pierced.

Saber manages to avoid a fatal wound even in this danger, but then sees the worst thing possible.

On the other side of the rain of Noble Phantasms...

As if to finish off a fleeing enemy, Gilgamesh is pulling out his favorite sword――!

Ea――!

She stops her jump.

She lands right away and pours magical energy into her holy sword.

But will it be in time?

Wind roars. The blade of light is revealed and she raises her sword without waiting for the wind to fully unseal.

"EX――"

She does not even bother with the rain of Noble Phantasms and swings her holy sword with all the speed possible.

"Enuma Elish――!"

But it is too late.

Pounding through his own Noble Phantasms, Gilgamesh swings his sword――

"Guh――!"

I kick away the mucus around my ankle.

My clothes are burnt away and my skin is exposed.

"――Guh, uh――!"

I jump back from the striking tentacle.

I can't feel my right ankle and I can't even tell if it's there, but I jump into the open field in front of me.

"Ha――Haa, ha, ah――!"

I check my body as I roll.

Ankle. All right, it's still there. I just can't feel it. If it's there, I should be able to run.

"Ah――haa, haa, ah――!"

I jump in a different direction again to avoid the striking mud.

I hear a splashing sound right next to me.

The smell of the ground burning forces my dizzy head awake and――

"――!"

Fire runs up my back.

"Ha, guh, guh――!"

I shake it off and jump to an empty space.

That must have been the end of this attack.

The black mud that was surrounding me has disappeared from view for now――

"Ha――aa...Ah."

...I bite my lip.

I ran so much, but in the end...

I'm pushed back to here again.

"Ha―――― haa, haa, ha――"

I breathe hard and look at him so as not to lose in spirit.

...Kotomine has not moved at all. He has just watched me run around.

"Haa... haa, haa, haa, haa――"

...No matter how hard I breathe, my heart won't calm down.

It's saying it's at its limits and it needs rest. It's about to go out on its own if I don't let it rest.

"Kuh――ha, haa, ha, ah――"

I can't do anything.

I can't get near Kotomine nor get through that black mud.

...I'm not going to hold back on using the 'projection' magic.

If I can't move forward, I can reproduce Saber's sword again.

It'll surely be able to slice through that black mud and I can go straight for Kotomine.

"Hm? Is that all? Tell me if you have given up."

The instant he speaks...[r]

"Haa――ah, ha――!?"

Lots of mud comes splashing toward me, telling me I cannot let myself stop.

"Kuh――!"

I raise myself and barely dodge the mud.

...The mud itself isn't too bad.

It's slow compared to Saber's shinai, and it only comes where it's aimed, so it's easy to dodge.

But that's only true when there's only one of them.

I can't deal with tens of mud attacks, the ones that come from behind me the instant I dodge them.

As a result, I can only move around. Even then, mud covers me bit by bit.

"Guh, damn――!"

There's no time to rest.

I can't reproduce a sword like this.

"Projection" magic tracing a weapon from the beginning requires at least one minute of concentration.

If I show such an opening, I'll be melted down to my bones.

"Haa――ha, ha, ha, ah――!"

The parts of my body covered with mud have lost sensation.

The only good thing is that I don't feel any pain, but I won't know if I'm dead or not when that mud covers my whole body.

I'm finished when that happens, and most of all――I'll have melted away by then.

"Haa――ha, ha, ha, ah――!"

All I can do is run.

I know it's only a matter of time even if I do, but I have to keep running for now.

I won't have any luck getting near Kotomine while I'm dodging this mud.

I can't get close now. Waiting behind Kotomine is a pool of mud.

If there's any chance of getting near him, it'll be when I do something about this mud――

"Ow――damn, oh――!?"

"―――――!"

I-I can't believe it...! Who on earth would trip at a time like this!?

"―――――"

Kotomine looks down at me like trash.

He points his finger at me, and many snakes show their veins.

"...!"

I get up.

I try to get up, but fall again.

"――Eh?"

I fall.

I fall.

The snakes are coming.

But I still fall.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Black mud comes for my neck.

Why?

Oh, I see why.

My right ankle is unbelievably black――

"――So, that is it.

I hoped I would be able to have a little fun, but you are Kiritsugu's son after all. You people are useless."

"Wha――"

...I raise my head.

...I'm still conscious.

My wrists and neck are held by mud like chains, but I still retain my senses.

"...! Why don't you finish me off?"

"I will soon enough. But just doing that would not be all that fun. You are Kiritsugu's fake, so the debt Kiritsugu owes me from ten years ago shall be returned with your death."

"―――――"

...The skin with mud on it is burning.

It feels like acid is slowly seeping through the pores of my skin.

I grit my teeth, bear it, and check on my right ankle.

...It's totally black.

I can't feel it nor can I move it at all. I'll have to take the mud out of my body, or put magical energy into it to move the clotted blood in there.

...Either way, the moment I move it, all the muscle in my right ankle will be destroyed.

"I see. I don't care about that, but――why do you hate Kiritsugu so much? Was it so annoying to you that Kiritsugu destroyed the Holy Grail?"

"It is just hatred for a similar person. Kiritsugu and I were alike, so everything he did got on my nerves. It is the same as the way you feel hatred toward me."

"Wha――shut up...! Don't you dare say that Kiritsugu is like you...!"

I raise my body up with my arms and glare at him.

I don't know what's so funny, but he makes that evil smile.

"I see. It must be so for you.

After all, he was a good enough person to let me go.

He defeated me, the cause of that disaster, but he did not take my life.

You should know that was a mistake.

If he had killed me, those orphans would have been able to lead a peaceful life."

"――Y...!"

"You should not be able to retort. But it was unpleasant for me as well.

The fact that such a cold-hearted magus left me alive... it was unpleasant."

...That again.

Saber said it too that Kiritsugu was a great magus and that he would do anything to accomplish his goals.

But that's――

"But that was not his mistake.

The mistake he made is that he thought this war had ended with the destruction of the Holy Grail.

That is why he did not tell you anything, optimistically thinking that the Holy Grail War was over, and died stained in this curse."

"He was certainly a fool. He let the one who cursed him go and as a result, died within a few years.

Believing that he had accomplished his goal and that the Holy Grail War had ended."

"―――――!"

Hold on.

Then, what?

Kiritsugu died because of this guy?

And that peaceful face he had on the night of his death was...

"Oh, let me ask you one last question.

What was Kiritsugu's last moment like? Did he give something to you as his son and pass away with satisfaction?

Ha, how foolish can he be.

He accomplished nothing and pushed the responsibility onto you. His passing must have been ridiculous...!"

"――YOU――!"

I kick off the ground.

I drove magical energy into my right foot and moved it by force.

"Gi――!"

I ignore my tearing muscles and run to him on all fours like a dog――!

"――Yes.

I would expect at least that much spirit."

Kotomine raises his hand toward the waterfall behind him.

"―――――"

What is he thinking?

That is a 'curse' so strong that it's visible.

You could call it magical energy specialized for destroying people.

There is nothing you can do with it as it cannot be reshaped or anything.

Anybody that touches that mud will be stained with a strong "curse" and will be melted as if digested.

In the process.

The pain and fear before death remain as magical energy and become the next "curse" to seek out living people.

So, you die if you touch it.

Anyone who touches it will die unless they can get the mud out of their body.

...The priest stuck his hand in that waterfall of mud, but he doesn't stop smiling.

"This is your reward. Die in the same manner as Kiritsugu."

In his hand is a black darkness.

I sense that it is something completely different, and――

The world is attacked by a sudden flash of light.

The moment I realize that the light is from Saber's Noble Phantasm...

"――Angra Manyu――"

The priest's words instantly turn the world black.

Scene 12 Edit

――The moon is distant.

The clouds have cleared and the darkness has a dim blue glow.

Daybreak is close.

The long night is about to end.

――This is the final moment.

Going through the night, Saber and I have reached our final destination.

"――Shirou, this is..."

Saber sounds tense.

I feel the same way.

As I nod, I can feel sweat dripping down my neck.

...The mountain feels like one big living thing.

The wind coming down from the mountain gate is warm, and the shaking trees seem like breathing lungs.

Chills and pressure assail me every time I take a step.

No――the air really is thick and wet.

"...Mana is dense here. This is just like ten years ago. I expect..."

...The summoning of the Holy Grail has begun or it's already over.

Either way, that must mean that Lancer has fallen to Gilgamesh.

"――I'm going to make sure, Saber.

After we reach the top, all that's left is to fight. You take care of Gilgamesh, so I'll take care of his Master――Kotomine.

We won't assist each other. ...We just have to beat one of our opponents."

"Yes. I will concentrate on my own fight this time. And Kotomine is an enemy you must defeat."

"...Yeah. Leave him to me. You too Saber. Don't let that guy beat you."

"...Yes. I will swear on my pride that he will not defeat me. Not as a Servant, but as a heroic spirit, I cannot allow him to beat me."

Saber says so strongly without hesitation or distress.

So there's nothing more to say.

We will go to battle and determine the winner as the last remaining Masters.

――Even if in the process...

If one of us dies, the other need only defeat their enemy.

Even if I die, if Saber beats Gilgamesh, Kotomine won't be able to obtain the Holy Grail.

At the same time, even if Saber dies――if I defeat Kotomine, Gilgamesh won't be able to stay in this world.

...So there's no need to help each other.

Our battles have already gone their separate ways.

Red light fills the mountaintop.

The blowing wind is getting stronger and it seems the source of it is that light――coming from the back of the grounds.

The red phosphorescence scatters on the wind, and the grounds is too bright for nighttime.

Stagnant air filled with the presence of death.

―――――This is...

Like the fire back then.

"―――――"

But it isn't like that.

Within all this red light, something is about to emerge.

...From the back of the building.

A black darkness oozing in the bright red.

If this clearing is like a clear lake, that mud is like an oil spill.

"――You are finally here. I have been waiting for you, Saber."

He is there, within all the rich colors.

Ignoring the blood red and the death-stained black.

The Servant clad in gold is waiting for us――no, for Saber in the middle of this place.

"And the time is about right. The Holy Grail has finally moved into action and the void has just opened.

This curse is the contents of the Holy Grail, the Third Element which keeps us Servants in this world.

――This is what you splashed me with ten years ago."

Gilgamesh is only looking at Saber.

It goes the same for Saber.

She takes a step forward and points her sword at the knight in front of her.

"――That is good spirit.

That strong spirit, even though you know you cannot defeat me. It is indeed suitable to end this party, but――"

"I do not want any intrusions. You lowlife, disappear right now if you want to see Kotomine. He is waiting for you at the altar."

"――!"

Kotomine is waiting.

...I glance at Saber.

She nods while looking at Gilgamesh.

Her figure tells me...

That she is wishing me her best.

――I turn around.

The one I need to face isn't here.

Behind me.

As I run, I hear the battle start.

At the back of the building.

Behind the main temple is a large lake.

Untouched by humans, the lake is holy as if a dragon king lives in it.

The clear blue water is pure and the lake isn't even murky.

But that's all in the past.

The lake now has none of these characteristics.

The red light is in front of my eyes.

And the sea of black tar.

――And――

The "void" created in the air and the girl presented as a sacrifice.

"――Koto... mine...!"

My calm mind instantly goes over the limit.

I stop and glare at my enemy.

"Welcome, Emiya Shirou. The last surviving Master."

He smiles sarcastically and opens his arms to welcome me.

...This is the site of our battle.

This is the altar of the summoning in this Holy Grail War.

"――Let Ilya down. I'll beat you up after that."

I glare at Kotomine.

...There's about ten meters between us.

The fight will begin if I move another step.

...Once the fight starts, I'll have to run straight at him and stab him in the chest.

But before that, I have to do something about Ilya――

"Hey. Didn't you hear me? I told you to let Ilya down. What's so fun about torturing a kid?"

"I understand your feelings, but I cannot do that. The Holy Grail has appeared, but the void is yet unstable.

My wish will not come true unless she bears this until she dies."

Until she dies――then Ilya is still alive...!

"...I see. If you have no intention of letting her down, I'll just have to use force.

I'll stop your wish――that black mud, right now."

"...Oh. So this must appear to be my wish to you. ――As expected from the son of Kiritsugu.

I did not expect two generations to make the same mistake."

"Wh――at?"

"There is no reason to explain things to someone who does not understand the Holy Grail. You may fulfill your role as the last Master with that misunderstanding."

"――!"

I jump.

There's about ten meters between us. Keeping that distance, I jump sideways.

"―――――"

This is the result of my instincts of not wanting to die...

...Surpassing my desire to kill him.

"――!"

I roll sideways onto the ground.

I stop instantly and look up.

"That's――!"

I look at the place I was running over.

A sound of burning.

The burning sound is coming from the black mud, stretching out from the lake.

...It's like a black carpet.

The mud slashed like a whip, attacking me as I went after Kotomine, and left a mark on the ground.

"I forgot to tell you, but you are already within my range. And to add, this thing is sensitive to living beings.

――I do not mind you moving, but you will die if you move carelessly."

"――!"

I jump to avoid the black mud mercilessly attacking me.

Screw moving carelessly. He's ready to kill me...!

"Damn――you fake priest...!"

I stand up, still keeping watch over the lake.

...The distance to Kotomine hasn't changed.

That means this ten meters is as near as he wants me to get.

...But that tentacle of mud stretches without limit.

It will come after me if he wants it to, and I'm sure there are more than one――

"Oh, so you are ready to fight. That pleases me.

I could not kill you if you were to run away, but there will be no problem if you attack me.

I serve God, so I cannot kill someone who is pleading for their life."

...The tentacle whips out.

The quivering mud coming from the lake is like a black snake.

"―――――"

...I bite my lip.

This is the worst situation as I thought.

The number of snakes continues to increase without end.

I don't know how long I can survive, let alone how I can get close to him――

"It is only natural for you to be unable to win.

There is a large difference in the years we have lived. It is a difference you cannot overcome unless you have something major."

The priest raises his hands.

He glares at the heavens as if he is conducting an orchestra.

"――Put your life on the line.

You might be able to reach me if you do so―――!"

He releases the black snakes.

"Guh――!"

I kick away the mucus around my ankle.

My clothes are burnt away and my skin is exposed.

"――Guh, uh――!"

I jump back from the striking tentacle.

I can't feel my right ankle and I can't even tell if it's there, but I jump into the open field in front of me.

"Ha――Haa, ha, ah――!"

I check my body as I roll.

Ankle. All right, it's still there. I just can't feel it. If it's there, I should be able to run.

"Ah――haa, haa, ah――!"

I jump in a different direction again to avoid the striking mud.

I hear a splashing sound right next to me.

The smell of the ground burning forces my dizzy head awake and――

"――!"

Fire runs up my back.

"Ha, guh, guh――!"

I shake it off and jump to an empty space.

That must have been the end of this attack.

The black mud that was surrounding me has disappeared from view for now――

"Ha――aa...Ah."

...I bite my lip.

I ran so much, but in the end...

I'm pushed back to here again.

"Ha―――― haa, haa, ha――"

I breathe hard and look at him so as not to lose in spirit.

...Kotomine has not moved at all. He has just watched me run around.

"Haa... haa, haa, haa, haa――"

...No matter how hard I breathe, my heart won't calm down.

It's saying it's at its limits and it needs rest. It's about to go out on its own if I don't let it rest.

"Kuh――ha, haa, ha, ah――"

I can't do anything.

I can't get near Kotomine nor get through that black mud.

...I'm not going to hold back on using the 'projection' magic.

If I can't move forward, I can reproduce Saber's sword again.

It'll surely be able to slice through that black mud and I can go straight for Kotomine.

"Hm? Is that all? Tell me if you have given up."

The instant he speaks...[r]

"Haa――ah, ha――!?"

Lots of mud comes splashing toward me, telling me I cannot let myself stop.

"Kuh――!"

I raise myself and barely dodge the mud.

...The mud itself isn't too bad.

It's slow compared to Saber's shinai, and it only comes where it's aimed, so it's easy to dodge.

But that's only true when there's only one of them.

I can't deal with tens of mud attacks, the ones that come from behind me the instant I dodge them.

As a result, I can only move around. Even then, mud covers me bit by bit.

"Guh, damn――!"

There's no time to rest.

I can't reproduce a sword like this.

"Projection" magic tracing a weapon from the beginning requires at least one minute of concentration.

If I show such an opening, I'll be melted down to my bones.

"Haa――ha, ha, ha, ah――!"

The parts of my body covered with mud have lost sensation.

The only good thing is that I don't feel any pain, but I won't know if I'm dead or not when that mud covers my whole body.

I'm finished when that happens, and most of all――I'll have melted away by then.

"Haa――ha, ha, ha, ah――!"

For now, all I can do is run.

If there's any chance of getting near him, it'll be when I do something about this mud――

"Ow――damn, oh――!?"

"―――――!"

I-I can't believe it...! Who on earth would trip at a time like this!?

"―――――"

Kotomine looks down at me like trash.

He points his finger at me, and many snakes show their veins.

"...!"

I get up.

I try to get up, but fall again.

"――Eh?"

I fall.

I fall.

The snakes are coming.

But I still fall.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Black mud comes for my neck.

Why?

Oh, I see why.

My right ankle is unbelievably black――

"――Ah."

Black mud rains down.

It spills onto my body like a rainstorm, melts it, and drowns my despair――

Scene 13 Edit

――Her vision blinded by the light is filled with darkness.

If she were conscious, she would have known it was the ultimate black light.

"―――――"

The darkness was only for an instant.

But it is not darkness, but a swarm of grain-sized curses.

The darkness swept her body away and she regained consciousness from the unpleasant sensation.

"Oh――"

She gasps.

The first thing she feels after consciousness returns is pain.

Skin that was protected by armor is burned, her body is pierced and slashed, and she is in a miserable state.

"I... see――I――"

...Lost to Ea.

She was cornered by Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasms, could not block them, and took a hit from Ea as well.

She managed to offset it a bit with Excalibur, but her body is wounded too badly.

The wound is healing without magical energy, but even the protection of the sheath will not return her to normal instantly.

――There...

"This is it, Saber. Do not tell me you refuse to admit your defeat in that state."

Gilgamesh approaches, without a scratch.

"..."

Still on the ground, Saber looks up at her enemy.

She cannot do anything right now.

The man can do whatever he wants with her.

"...Gilgamesh. That light was..."

In spite of that, this is what she worries about.

That flash of light.

That black darkness from the back of the compound that covered the earth for an instant.

...She does not want to think about it, but that darkness might have been aimed at Shirou.

"That light? You should be able to tell. It is a great curse.

Kotomine must have summoned it straight from the Holy Grail. I hear that Holy Grail holds something that could curse everything in this world.

The pollution you've seen up to now is just the remains of what came out of the Holy Grail.

The primary curse has been summoned. Your Master should no longer be alive."

"――No, that cannot be..."

She concentrates all her power.

...She knows her body will not move.

But she cannot abide just lying on the ground.

"No――Shirou is alive. He is still――"

Certainly, she still feels the connection with her Master.

It is weak and ready to go out, but Emiya Shirou is still alive.

So she must go.

If the enemy is something so unforeseeable, Shirou cannot match it――

"Guh――!"

Using the warmth inside her, she tries to get up.

"Ah――kuh..."

But it was useless.

Even the sheath of the holy sword will require a few more minutes to heal her body.

"It is too late. Stay still, Saber.

The Holy Grail will overflow whatever you do. The events of ten years ago will reoccur. But this ritual is for your benefit, not mine."

Looking up at the red burning sky, the golden knight smiles.

"Rejoice, Saber. If you are showered with it, you will become like me. You will have a body in this world and be able to enjoy your second life.

Though, I am not sure you will be able to keep your sanity as I did."

"Wha――"

Saber looks up at her enemy in amazement.

Saber can tell that thing is a great curse.

It is a magnificent cluster of magical energy and any magic should be possible with that amount. ...If it were Caster using it, nothing would be impossible.

But it is a double-edged sword.

That thing can only curse people.

If immersed in such a thing, even a heroic spirit would be unable to keep themselves together.

"..."

That makes her realize.

The Servant in front of her.

This knight called the oldest king of heroes... he was swallowed by that pollution ten years ago.

So――

"Gilgamesh, you――"

He has gone insane already――

"――Oh. You think so?"

Laughing, Gilgamesh looks down at Saber.

His face looks crazy――and it suits him.

"Do not take me so lowly. How can I be a hero if I cannot swallow a curse such as this?

All evils of the world? Heh, bring at least three times as much as that if you want to stain me.

See, Saber. A hero is someone who carries with them everything they see.

――I am already carrying everything in this world."

"―――――"

Saber gasps quietly at his words.

...She will never be able to come to terms with this heroic spirit.

His arrogant thinking, his selfishness to consider himself the greatest, and his merciless nature that never thinks of others.

This is different from the path of the king she chose. A set of beliefs that will never overlap with hers.

But this man still is a king.

She can say that with confidence.

Of all the Servants, this man is the only one who would be capable of keeping his sanity after being soaked in that vast curse.

"――Hmm, yes. Making you swallow the mud is good, but it is no fun if you go crazy because of that. Well, let us hold our marriage now."

"――!"

"Gilgamesh, you――!"

"What? Do you dislike being treated roughly?

Then get used to it. I do not hold myself back on women or food. I plunder and eat them at my leisure."

"――!"

Held upside down, Saber glares at Gilgamesh.

"...Hm. So you honor your Master as a Servant, I see. Ridiculous. I cannot believe you gave him your body just because of the binds of the Command Spell."

"――You are wrong. Do not misunderstand, Gilgamesh.

I do not obey anyone. My body has never had such freedom."

"...Oh. Then you will not be mine no matter what?"

His red eyes pierce Saber.

There's no human emotion.

He will kill if she disobeys. He will just kill her no matter how attached he was to her.

These are his true feelings, Gilgamesh's truth.

"―――――"

Saber stares back at Gilgamesh, not averting her gaze.

"――Gilgamesh. I will not become anyone's.

I already belong to my country. My body is a king before I am a woman."

She does not say it to anyone.

She just says so, feeling the small warmth still within her body.

"Ha, so that is your answer!?

Do not make me laugh, Saber. A country is just a possession. If he cannot rule everything, there is no need for a transcendental being like the king.

Geez――King Arthur, that is why your own country destroyed you."

The golden knight sneers at her immaturity.

"―――――"

...That brings back her determination.

"Yes, you are correct. ――But, King of Heroes.

That is why you destroyed your own country――!"

A roared yell full of spirit.

Saber uses her whole body to kick Gilgamesh in the face with her free leg!

"Wha――!?"

Gilgamesh lets go.

Saber stays upside-down and jumps using her arms.

"You would stomp on a man!? You must really want to be disciplined, Saber...!"

She closes her eyes and looks within herself.

'That is why you were destroyed by your own country.'[r]

...She already knew that.

She has heard those words over and over since she was summoned as Saber.

But that man is different.

He was mad like it was his own affair, but still――he thought that it was something to be proud of.

So there is only one thing that must be done.

Even if there is not the slightest chance of winning, she cannot stop here.

While the warmth is still in her heart.

She must run to her master as fast as possible.

"――!"

"―――――"

About eight meters to Gilgamesh.

She places herself at the best range she found earlier.

...Her body will not move as she wishes.

Her legs do not have even a tenth of their original power and the arms holding her sword are weak.

She will fall without being able to block no matter what kind of a weak attack she receives.

But――there are no openings in Saber's stance nor is there any hesitation.

"...

Let me ask you..."

Gilgamesh has to prepare himself seeing her like that.

The golden knight readies Ea and looks at his opponent.

"Are you sane?"

"―――――"

Saber does not answer.

Her eyes show her determination.

"――All right. I will not hold back in that case."

The air roars.

The sword of separation, Ea. A sword said in ancient Mesopotamia to have divided and created the world.

Gilgamesh's sword of separation roars to exterminate its enemy for sure this time.

The swirl of air and the magical energy within it far exceed Excalibur.

"――Disappear. You are annoying, woman."

Ea is raised.

Saber raises her sword to match it.

"―――――"

"―――――"

Their gazes meet only for an instant.

"Enuma Elish――"

Gilgamesh's sword is swung.

"Kuh――!?"

But Saber's sword falls without power as she is unable to activate the Noble Phantasm.

――The light that cuts everything charges.

Unable to do anything, she is swallowed by the light.

The instant I am swallowed by the darkness...

...Hell is printed into my brain.

The starting penalty is five. Life penalty, body penalty, freedom penalty, fame penalty, fortune penalty. Give the penalty that extends so much punishment, mud, darkness, and malice. "Elimination of human rights by castration, exile, execution" "Torture and sadism upon the body through digestion" "Denial by consensus of the colony that eliminates all honor"

"Scorn from judgment and selfishness that takes away men's fortunes." death penalty penal servitude imprisonment custody fine penalty, crime from a grudge, crime from self-interest, unconscious crime, self-conscious crime, civil war, inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, bombing, violation, negligent homicide, mass violence, death at work, overconfident accident,

misdiagnosis, concealment, violation for benefit, violation for self-protection, violation for love, violation for respect, selfish [block len=3]. Stealing fraudulent fraud concealment murder theft crime crime personal grudge attack attack attack attack dirty dirty dirty you are dirty atone atone atone atone every violence every crime every victim atone for everything "This world is ruled by something not human" Know the conscience to reform crimes.

Know the penalty to reform crimes. People's kindness is here. There is so much it cannot be noticed. Know the violence to hide crimes. Know the power to hide crimes. People's malignance is here. It is so rare that it is noticed. A hundred kindnesses and one malignance. Malignance shines bright to keep the balance and exists as a great "evil" to compete with the masses of kindness. The starting penalty is five

[block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self [block len=2]for self inducement, false statement, theft, robbery, kidnap, suicide, rape, arson, infringement, dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty you are dirty atone atone atone atone atone atone every violence every crime every victim atone atone atone with death!

"――Ah"

My brain explodes.

The mud eating away at my body remains and steals my warmth mercilessly.

I am crushed by the thing seeping in through all five senses.

Darkness I cannot look at directly.

Ugliness I cannot acknowledge.

Crimes I want to run away from.

Every crime of the people in this world.

That is why I am going to die.

One trapped in this darkness will eat themselves to death from pain and hatred.

――But.

Kotomine said...

That this curse killed Kiritsugu.

That fact knocks away every darkness.

――Warmth returns to my body.

Blood flows through my beaten up body and makes it stand.

It's only natural.

Such a thing.

Emiya Kiritsugu had been burdened with this for many years.

He was pressed by the voices for atonement and died unable to fulfill his wish?

He said he wanted to become a superhero.

He ran around trying to help someone, but could not get anyone's permission for that. Yet, he still did what he could to pursue the ideals he had abandoned.

In the end, he was relieved by something a kid said and nodded to himself that everything was okay.

"Agh――ah, ah――"

So I have to stand up.

I relieved Kiritsugu and promised that I'd become one.

If Emiya Shirou is really that superhero's son, then I can't let the bad guy beat me.

――Tohsaka said...

I should win no matter what.

――Saber said...

He is an enemy that I must defeat.

――Even Kotomine said...

If I'm going to fight, I should put my life on the line.

They're right. What else can I bet if I won't bet my life?

From the beginning, I have nothing else to give.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I leap desperately out of the dense black mud.

"――!?"

I can hear his bewilderment.

My throat is burning.

My windpipe tears every time I breathe and it feels like I'm swallowing pieces of glass.

"Higi――gi, gii, ah――"

I don't care.

Tears are welling up from anger.

I'm going to go crazy from anger before I go crazy from the curse.

"――Impossible. You managed to shake that thing off――!?"

"Kotomine Kirei――!"

I push my body and run.

I put one hand behind my back.

I grab the dagger I've hidden until now.

"――I am astonished. I thought you escaped that thing, but you have a simple mind. It seems you have run out of ideas――"

"Shut up! I never had any plans in the first place...!"

I run.

Kotomine sticks his hand into the waterfall behind him and extracts another clump of darkness.

"Then you can follow your Servant. That previous light was Saber being defeated. You have no one to help you now."

"―――――"

All my hesitations disappear.

If I do reach Kotomine, I think his biggest mistake was that line.

Because the Command Spell is on my left hand.

It's the only proof I have.

As long as my Command Spell exists, Saber exists.

If she exists――she must have defeated Gilgamesh by now and she'll be heading over here.

I think Saber will be angry if I don't greet her with open arms.

――So I will defeat you now.

To fulfill the last promise I made with her.

Darkness approaches.

A great curse is released from Kotomine's hand.

...My body melts from my fingertips.

"―――――!"

I won't look away.

If this is my role―――there is still something I can do――!

"Enuma Elish――!"

A dislocation runs through space.

With a flash of light and a roar of wind, the swirl of destruction is set loose from Ea.

"Kuh――!"

With that in front of her, Saber could not even use her Noble Phantasm.

She lowers her sword and moves her body forward as if she's falling.

――The light approaches.

She cannot avoid it with her injured legs, and there is no shield in this world that could block Ea.

A storm of light and wind that will destroy everything in its path.

Nothing can stand against the true name of Ea.

That is a fact that cannot be changed.

――Yes.

Until a few hours ago.

"――!?"

The one surprised is not Saber, but the golden knight bearing Ea.

Ea is still emitting magical energy and bringing forth destruction.

But Saber steps forward into that tumbling storm of light.

"――!"

Her armor screams out.

Cracks run through every wall of magical energy protecting her.

In the period shorter than a second that they endure the attack, Saber steps up to Gilgamesh and...

"EXCALIBUR――!"

She opposes Ea's destruction with the greatest power she is permitted――!

Heat and light rumble wildly.

The crash of the greatest swords push against each other with pure power, creating a boundary in space.

But――is it not useless?

Excalibur cannot beat Ea.

Even if she approaches at the risk of her life, she can only push back just a little.

The balance easily favors Ea and Excalibur's light is repelled back along with Saber.

"――I see, you must have lost your mind...!"

Readying Ea, the golden knight looks at the enemy approaching him again and puts magical energy into Ea.

This will be it.

He will totally annihilate Saber with all his power.

Ea's turns reach their maximum speed and the light surrounding Saber mows down Excalibur.

――But just before that.

Saber's body jumps forward.

A small space created by Excalibur, a place where she can take one more step...

The instant she reaches it...

Her Noble Phantasm appears.

The darkness becomes a raging wind to cover Emiya Shirou.

There is no way to avoid it and the concept of blocking is useless against a curse that paints space itself.

Those swallowed by this darkness will be absorbed by it like the painted space.

"Ag――!"

Body melts from the fingertips.

Legs moving forward step onto empty space, and arms reaching out are already invisible in the black mud.

Emiya Shirou will be eliminated from the outside.

Attacked by a feeling that his body is shrinking, Emiya Shirou still does not accept death.

"Ha――ah, guh――!"

Without looking away, he rejects it with all his might.

The darkness surrounding the body, the pain trying to melt the body, and the curse trying to melt the mind.

"――! ――――!"

But they are futile attempts.

There is no way for a mere human to resist the pollution.

The body is still moving.

The arm raised to grab something is still raised.

But the mind is already destroyed.

The mind is already painted in black, and the body should disappear into darkness as well.

In that moment...

'――You were my...'[l]

Why is that voice remembered?

"―――――"

A light turns on in the darkness.

The instant the eyes realize the light is "that light", everything reverses.

"―――――"

The hammer comes knocking down.

The mind accelerates, crackles with sparks, creates the shape with unbelievable speed.

"――Trace, on."

The spell to begin the projection is murmured.

In an instant.

It is completed, omitting every step of manufacture.

...That is right. There was no need to reproduce it from scratch.

Because this shape was engraved in the body. It is perfect in memory as it was part of Emiya Shirou's body.

'――You were my sheath――'

The arm reaching out still moves.

The weapon created without concentration or spellcasting is grabbed.

The world changes completely as the darkness is destroyed by a golden light and――in Emiya Shirou's hand is the perfectly reproduced sheath of Saber.

――And like that.

With Ea straight ahead of her, her Noble Phantasm is activated.

"Wh――at――!?"

That which is released and scattered before her is the holy sword's sheath.

No one knows what kind of a divine mystery it is made from, but the sheath repels all light emitted by Ea.

No. It goes beyond the level of "defending".

It is complete isolation.

The barrier of fairyland that keeps out all filth from the outside lands. A complete world separate from this one that can never be reached.

As Saber is protected by the sheath of the holy sword, she is blocked off from all matter in this world.

The greatest protection in this world.

The greatest that cannot be infringed by anything not even by the five sorceries.

For that reason, the sheath is named Avalon, All is a Distant Utopia.

The place where King Arthur is said to have gone after his death. The utopia the king dreamed of that will never be reached.

"―――――"

Gilgamesh sees the death running up his spine.

But he won't make it.

The raised Ea will not stop turning, and Gilgamesh cannot manage to jump back.

It is only natural.

Who would even think that an attack with this much magical energy and this much power could be blocked...!?

"Guhhh...! Damn, such a trick――!"

"―――――"

Blue clothes run in.

There is no armor on Saber.

She has released the armor protecting her, put the magical energy gained into her sword, and――

"EX――"

"SABER――!"

A scream from the king of heroes.

With that before her...

"CALIBUR――!"

The sword splits the golden knight in two with an attack using all her might.

All darkness is blown away the instant the sheath is grabbed.

The darkness surrounding Emiya Shirou, the darkness contaminating his body――everything is dispersed.

"Wh――at?"

This is no reason to be surprised.

The sheath of the holy sword protects its possessor.

The embodiment of the utopia she sought cannot lose to this dirty mud――!

He runs.

At the moment he is released from the darkness, his speed is like that of a shooting star.

"Projection――? Just who are you――!?"

The one overestimating their ability, and the one who cannot even spare to think about such things.

The difference is only an instant, but an instant that decides the outcome.

"Kotomine Kirei――!"

Still falling, Emiya Shirou runs on his hands as well.

In one hand is the dagger.

In a crouching position, running to the black priest...

"――!"

The sword of retribution is stabbed into the priest's chest.

"――!"

The priest turns slowly.

Before that...

Stopping himself with his feet, Emiya Shirou jumps back.

Wind comes down.

The priest turns to face the enemy who stabbed him.

At the same time, two impacts pierce Kotomine Kirei.

The spinning body and all the magical energy in his right hand.

He punches the dagger in the priest's chest and――

"L[auml][szlig]t――!"

The magical energy is poured into the Azoth sword along with the word of release.

The golden sword was swung.

She must not even have the energy to raise it back up.

Saber keeps her sword and her face down.

Slashed up, the man beholds the knight that has defeated him.

"―――――"

The sound of wind echoes through the compound.

The waves of light like a flood are no more.

The two knights share no words as they place themselves in a parting called the battle's end.

"―――――"

And the man sighs.

He raises his weak hand and touches the cheek of the knight in front of him as if making sure she exists.

"――You are a hateful woman. You oppose me to the very end."

The golden armor starts to fade away.

The existence of the king of heroes is disappearing.

"But I shall forgive you. Some things are beautiful because they cannot be obtained."

His fingers slip.

His raised arm falls powerlessly to the ground.

"Heh――and if that is the case, then it was inevitable that I would lose to you."

He says it sullenly.

And in his final moments...

"Goodbye, king of knights. ――It was indeed fun."

He smiles ironically and disappears.

Sparks fly onto the priest's uniform.

The sparks are coming from the dagger in his chest.

No chunks of flesh or blood are flying out.

But still――the battle here is over as well.

"―――――"

He doesn't even look at me.

He is just looking down at the dagger in his chest in disbelief.

"―――――"

The wind is blowing.

The wind coming from the "void" above eliminates the sounds around it.

In the rumbling silence...

"――Why do you have this sword?"

Kotomine Kirei murmurs in a clear voice.

"It's not mine. I borrowed it from Tohsaka."

"―――――"

How long was he thinking?

He sighs and the body that he hasn't moved since the beginning of our confrontation finally moves.

"I see. There indeed was a time when I gave it to some girl on a whim. I believe it was ten years ago.

――I see. No wonder I have become weak."

He falls.

The body of the priest falls to the ground.

"―――――"

...I watch it all.

He has talked about himself like he was someone else until the very end.

And the priest sinks into that which he summoned, that which he wished for.

That is the end of the man called Kotomine Kirei.

――And the true end of the long battle.

Scene 14 Edit

With Saber helping me walk, I make it back home.

The wound on my chest hasn't healed yet.

According to Saber, I should stay still for at least a few more hours.

"―――――"

I bite my lip.

I hate my body, unable to move when it's clear what needs to be done.

"...Shirou. Were you considering something rash just now?"

"Eh――? N-No, I wasn't thinking about anything."

"I will get angry if you push yourself too hard.

We will go into battle as soon as your wound heals. ――This will be our last battle, so let us face it in our best condition."

"...Right. We have to prepare and not be impatient."

――Where Kotomine went.

How we beat Gilgamesh.

There are many things to think about.

I have to rest for now and prepare myself for later tonight.

At that instant, my mind stops.

"Eh――?"

There's no sign of anyone.

The air is different.

Amidst the smell of burning, I can also smell the strong scent of blood――

"――"

I run.

I ignore my wound and run like I'm running away from the bad feeling I have.

I run through the hall, turn the corner, and enter the familiar room.

――There.

The scene before is me is anything but familiar.

"Toh... saka."

My voice shakes.

I don't know what happened.

All I know is that Tohsaka is looking at me, breathing weakly.

"...Oh. You're home at last... Geez, I was about to go to sleep, you idiot."

――I don't know what she intends.

But she's talking to me normally even though she has a wound that should make even talking difficult.

"Hey――don't talk, you idiot...! Damn, I have to stop the bleeding...! Saber, bring me towels, hot water, and a bowl...!"

I order Saber in a panic.

Saber nods silently and runs to the bathroom.

"――Bandages. Bandages and styptic――no, they won't do. Doctor. I have to get a doctor and do something――!"

I pull out the first aid kit still in a panic.

"...No. I've treated my own wound, so I don't need a doctor.

There's something more important though, right?"

"Wha――"

Tohsaka stares at me, breathing hard.

"―――――Tohsaka?"

...I don't know what she's on about.

But I nod, thinking that I have to listen to her for now.

"...Are you really okay?

This is――"

"It's fine. I can treat my own wounds.

But――I'm sorry. You went off trusting me, but I couldn't protect Ilya."

"Eh――?"

That finally calms me down.

...Tohsaka is injured.

...The living room is destroyed.

And...

Ilya should be here, but isn't.

"...Kotomine did this?"

"―――――"

She nods.

...I don't even need to ask since he's the only one left.

But only Saber and I knew that Kotomine was our enemy.

This must've been a complete surprise attack for Tohsaka.

Because the seventh Master happened to be her teacher.

"...Don't apologize. Even you wouldn't be able to do anything if you were suddenly attacked. ...In spite of what you said, you trusted Kotomine."

"――Yeah. I guess I was conceited thinking I could do everything myself."

She coughs up blood.

...Crap. I can't let her talk.

"...Let's talk later. Don't move for now. I'll treat your wounds and let you rest."

"――Yeah, please. But I have to tell you something first.

...Look, Shirou. This is my last piece of advice, so listen carefully."

"―――――"

I don't want to hear words like that.

But I nod silently.

She's looking at me seriously with that wound of hers.

I don't know if anyone would be able to stop her.

"...First. Kotomine's objective was Ilya. He must've known from the beginning that she was the vessel of the Holy Grail."

"Wha――Ilya is the Holy Grail...!?"

"...To be more accurate, her heart is. Magi are people with Magic Circuits, but Ilya is a human made from a Magic Circuit.

I think she will become the vessel to summon the Holy Grail as soon as there is only one Servant left."

"――Then, Kotomine took Ilya...?"

"He took her. But... guh...! As long as Saber is still alive, the path won't open. Kotomine won't try to do anything to her."

"―――――"

I can only hope so.

Lancer isn't an easy Servant to beat either.

He can't match Gilgamesh, but he might be able to at least run away.

...I can only hope so. But I can't tell Tohsaka about that right now.

"All right. I'll go save Ilya, so you can depend on me."

"...I see. Then, the second thing.

I think Kotomine's at the Ryudou Temple.

That's the best place to summon the Holy Grail.

He'll be out of the church already, so he has to be hiding at that temple."

"――Okay. So Kotomine is at Ryudou Temple, right?"

...It must be hard for her even to move her neck now.

But Tohsaka gives a slight nod.

"Then this is the last thing. ――You won't be able to beat Kirei. Are you still going to fight him?"

The question.

This question is not asked as a friend called Tohsaka Rin, but as a magus who understands the situation.

Scene 15 Edit

"―――――"

My answer is already decided.

I have no chance of winning, and the situation is the worst possible.

But still――

"――I'm going to fight. I owe him for a lot.

I can't back off no matter what. Kotomine Kirei is an enemy Emiya Shirou has to defeat."

I have to settle things with him.

As the one who survived ten years ago.

As one of the orphans.

And as the son of Emiya Kiritsugu.

"...I see. Then, I'll give you this. It's just for self-defense, but it should be better than nothing."

Saying so, Tohsaka reaches behind her and takes out a dagger.

Scene 16 Edit

"...Do you have a plan, Tohsaka?"

...I will definitely settle things with Kotomine.

Even if I don't have a chance of winning, I can't run away.

And if Tohsaka has a plan, I'll follow it no matter what.

"...Unfortunately, no. But I'll give you a parting gift. It's just for self-defense, but it should be better than nothing."

Saying so, Tohsaka reaches behind her and takes out a dagger.

Scene 17 Edit

The enemy is gone and I face the final large task.

The black "void" in the sky.

That mud has stopped, but the strange void is still beating.

――That is the Holy Grail.

The omnipotent grail that would have been given to the winner of this war.

There's a wind blowing.

Kotomine is gone and the power binding Ilya must have vanished.

Ilya is now free of that "void" and she's sleeping by my side.

I don't know what condition she's in, but it doesn't seem like her life is in danger.

She should wake up fine if I go home and have Tohsaka look at her.

...The war has ended.

Nobody else is going to get hurt, and I won't lose anyone else.

The Masters are gone and the Servants will disappear as their tasks are over.

I already knew this was going to happen.

We climbed those long stairs together.

Our parting is already done.

All that's left is to close the curtains.

"―――――"

I wait with an empty mind, looking up at the "void".

...And she appears.

She walks straight towards me, her figure unchanged since the first time I saw her――

"―――――"

She stops close enough that I could reach out to her.

There are no words to confirm her safety or to congratulate her of the victory.

This was something that was already decided.

So there is only one thing left to do.

"...I will destroy the Holy Grail. That is my role."

So saying, she starts to walk.

The strong winds do not affect her as she approaches it step by step.

"―――――"

She must be in range.

She quietly readies her sword and looks at the black "void".

...I stare at her back.

I clench my fists hard, bite my lip, stifle the words about to come out of my mouth, and engrave her figure into my memory.

And then.

"Master, please give me the order. I cannot destroy it without your order."

With her back to me, she tells me to use my last Command Spell.

Saber will disappear once the Holy Grail is destroyed.

No――as she will destroy the Holy Grail, she will never again become a Servant.

Saber became a Servant because she sought the Holy Grail.

Destroying the Holy Grail out of her own will means destroying her contract as well.

――If she destroys the Holy Grail...

She will end her life as the king.

"――Shirou. I want to hear you say it."

Saber's voice.

Every time I hear it, I want to scream.

――To tell her not to go.

I want to throw away my pride and scream for her to stay here.

"―――――"

But.

That's something I should not do even for the sake of my life.

I love Saber.

I want her to be happier than anyone else and I want to be with her forever.

But if I truly love her, that's wrong.

I loved Saber as she continued to fight even after getting hurt.

She was a girl who discarded everything, was filled with injuries, yet still protected all the way through.

――If I consider that beautiful and want to protect it...

I cannot destroy her life just for my own selfishness.

She was born as a king and lived as a king.

That will not change no matter what. From the time she swore to carry the sword, the girl became a king and nothing else.

That is her pride.

She ran through the battles so that in her final moments, she would be able to believe her path was the right one.

The dreams of the girl Arturia.

The mind that chose to be the king over her own life.

To fight.

Even after she learned it would be unrewarded, she still clasped the sword and defended the oath of the king.

――For many years.

I cannot do anything to dishonor the pride that she has held until the time of her death.

"――Saber. Please fulfill your role."

I say so with a flood of emotions.

――Light emits.

The "void" in the sky is cut in half by the light and disappears without a trace.

There's nothing left.

The destroyed mountain is now a flat field.

Dawn is in the distance.

The horizon is shining in gleaming gold.

"――!"

My left hand hurts.

My last Command Spell disappears.

――That...

Makes me accept that the curtains have been drawn.

"――So, everything is over?"

"...Yeah. This is it. There's nothing left."

"I see. Then our contract is at an end. I became your sword, defeated your enemies, and protected you.

...I am glad to have fulfilled this promise."

"...Yeah. You did well, Saber."

Nothing more needs to be said.

Saber is far away, and I do not run to her.

The morning sun rises.

The halted wind begins again.

A gold that seems to last forever.

In it...

"In the end, there is one thing I must tell you."

She says in a voice filled with determination.

"...What is it?"

I reply like always with my best bluff.

Saber's body wavers.

She is facing me.

She looks straight at me and in a voice without regret...

"Shirou――I love you."

Says those words.

Wind blows.

I close my blinded eyes and open them again.

"―――――"

I don't think there's any surprise.

I kind of saw this coming.

That...

...Our parting would be like this.

An open field fills my eyes.

As the wind blew, the knight disappeared.

Just as she appeared.

Leaving no trace.

"Yeah――it really is just like you."

There are no regrets in my voice.

I squint at the rising sun, keeping everything I lost close to my heart.

I stare at the horizon, wishing never to forget, and for it to never fade away.

――A distant land glowing in sunlight.

Resembling the golden fields she ran through.

Scene 18 Edit

When she wakes up, Shirou cannot be found.

She thought he might be preparing a late lunch, so she makes her way to the living room, but she can find neither Shirou nor any lunch.

"...He has gone out alone again? I told him to tell me if he does so. Why does he not listen to me?"

She complains to herself and sits by the porch.

"...Honestly. I know he likes to walk alone, but that takes away the whole meaning of our cooperation."

She swings her legs, not knowing what to do.

She soon loses interest in that and looks up as if pondering.

The whole sky is shaded in gray.

The canopy of clouds is drifting slowly and an opening can be seen in the distant sky.

It should be a clear sky tonight.

Once the stars can be seen, tomorrow can be predicted.

She still remembers how to read the stars, something she learned from her magus.

She only used it to ask if her way was right, but she thinks about predicting a certain person's future, just for tonight.

And if possible, a bright future.

She wants to predict the dangers ahead and guide him in the proper direction.

The one she worries about is so reckless that she cannot sleep unless she does so.

"――Well. The problem is the stars that can be seen from this town..."

Come to think of it, she has never looked up at the sky until this day.

All she cared about was winning the Holy Grail War, and not reading stars for someone else.

She knows it's not like her.

But she still tries to read the stars, and she waits for nightfall to come.

...Honestly, this is a big change in her thinking.

She continues to stare at the sky, thinking it's just like the young girls in love she has read about in stories.

"Oh, Saber. Do you know where Shirou went?"

"――!"

Then.

Suddenly, Tohsaka Rin appears.

"R-Rin...!"

She gets up like a robot.

"W-What is it? I-It is not like I am surrendering to Shirou...!"

She says so with a red face.

"Oh? Was I interrupting you?"

Rin smiles in an evil manner.

She's living under the same roof, but even without that, Emiya Shirou and Saber's reactions are easy to understand.

She's sharp when it comes to others, so she already knows about them.

So of course, she's aware of what happened last night.

No. They were in the same bed when she went to wake them up, so it was pretty obvious.

"――Well, I'll make fun of you later. Seriously, do you know where Shirou is? I was thinking about asking for his help since Ilya's fever seems to be rising."

"Ilyasviel...? Did she not recover?"

"...No. I didn't tell Shirou, but she's almost at her limit. She won't be back to normal until the ritual of the Holy Grail War ends. Her capacity is extraordinary, but it's still filling up.

There's still a bit of capacity left, so unimportant functions are still working. But once it's full, she will have to discard her least important function, which is her ability to be human. Ilyasviel is made to break down more and more as the Holy Grail War progresses."

Rin speaks annoyingly, but Saber does not understand what she is trying to say.

"――Oh, it's fine. I said it in a way you wouldn't understand. Let's put Ilya aside for now. It's about Lancer. I found out who his Master is."

"...! Lancer's Master has been identified?"

"Yeah, well... I found out, or more like I knew it...

Lancer's Master was a foreigner dispatched by the Magic Association. I already knew that and I finally found her secret base earlier, but..."

"Rin. You should avoid such dangerous activities. If you found their base, you should have told me."

"I was going to. But it seemed strange from the outside. I went in thinking it was empty. All I found were traces of blood and a left arm with no Command Spell.

There was nothing else. I think the arm was cut off, but based on how much blood there was, I don't think the Master's alive. ...Lancer's Master is already dead."

"――? Then Lancer does not exist anymore? They were defeated by another Servant after Shirou was attacked ten days ago?"

"...I wish that's the case, but the bloodstains were older than that. Do you know what that means...?"

"――The Servant was not killed, and the Master was killed first.

So a Master took the arm... the Command Spell, and formed a contract with Lancer?

But――"

"Shirou and I are the only remaining Masters, right? But Lancer still remains.

Then that means a magus who's not a Master became one after stealing the Command Spell... but is that even possible, Saber?"

"No. The transfer of the Command Spell can only be between Masters and Servants. No matter how superior the magus, he cannot become a Master by stealing the Command Spell."

"...I see. Then, one more question. Is a Master still a Master if they have their Command Spell and their Servant, even after the Holy Grail disappears?"

"Eh... i-it is just as you say. As long as the Command Spell and the Servant remain, that magus retains the rights of a Master even after the Holy Grail War――"

Saber realizes the meaning of Rin's question and swallows her words.

"Then you think that... the one who killed Lancer's Master and formed a contract with Lancer is..."

"...Yeah. I can't think of anything else. In that case, Lancer's actions make sense.

He seemed like his role was to inspect other Servants, right? Usually, they expose their true identity when they fight, but he wasn't even hiding his.

So that must mean he was only there to collect information."

"――I feel the same way. He did not fight to the end even when he fought with me. Once they have used a Noble Phantasm, it should be a rule for the Servant to kill their enemy."

"Right. So Lancer's Master has another Servant. He collected information using Lancer and attacks with this other unknown Servant. It's a great strategy.

...Well, I'm sure it was a pain for Lancer. He had to fight six Servants, study their techniques, and return to his Master.

Fighting all six Servants to a draw... he's quite outrageous in a way."

Rin grows quiet and ponders.

Did she follow suit?

"―――――"

Saber feels a chill for no reason.

Lancer's Master has already been killed.

An unknown Master who uses a heroic spirit of that degree just to collect information.

...And as the Master planned, the only Servants remaining are Lancer and Saber.

If the enemy is such a person, is it not dangerous to leave Shirou by himself even during daytime?

There were several enemies before.

But there are no other enemies now.

If they only have to defeat Shirou, the enemy might not follow their previous plan――

"Rin. Do you know where Shirou would be?"

Once she starts thinking like that, it will not stop.

She cannot leave Shirou alone.

Even now, Shirou might be in a danger.

"...Eh? ...Hmm, I don't know. I asked you because I didn't know, but he might be at Kirei's. He went off to talk to him before too."

"To that church――?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Saber? Do you have something against that church?"

"...No. It is not that, but..."

That church is not a holy place.

It is stagnated with death to the same level as the Ryudou Temple.

The instant she regrets that Shirou might be there by himself...

A vision of some other place pops into her head.

"――――"

――She glares into the distance.

She looks in one direction, towards Kotomine church on top of the hill.

There is no time.

Saber leaps out to the yard and jumps onto the wall.

"H-Hey, Saber! What are you doing...!?"

"――I am going to the church. Please take care of this place, Rin."

Without even turning to Rin, she jumps off.

She runs like a bullet.

"――"

She reaches the place without stopping or slowing down.

If anybody saw her, it would have just looked like a sudden gust of wind.

The wind is clad in silver and blue armor.

Saber is armed as soon as she sees the enemy's territory.

"―――――"

She did not intend to arm herself.

She had decided to arm herself once she entered the church.

But she could not help it.

As soon as she saw the church, her mind burned up and made her arm herself.

――Her chest is burning.

The nausea that has been assaulting her is not hers.

It is the chill coming from her Master, a hopeless scent of death.

She does not know what is going on.

The only sure thing is that Emiya Shirou is on the verge of death.

And there is no time.

His wound could cause him to die at any second.

That pain and the chill going around her body cause a sickening nausea.

It is less than a thousandth of the pain Emiya Shirou is feeling.

But she still cannot stop her nausea.

Her Master is wounded that badly.

...He will not live.

She will not make it even if she rushes with godspeed.

He is dying right now, and she might lose her Master in front of her eyes――

The instant she imagines that, her rationality vanishes.

She just has to rush to her master as fast as possible.

If godspeed is not fast enough, she just has to break through the reason of God.

And fortunately, this is God's house and her enemy is God's messenger.

"――――――――"

Her angry glare stares down the church.

She crashes through the door and enters the chapel.

She does not see the chairs.

She ignores the path, goes through the chapel, through the courtyard, and down the stairs leading underground.

――All that's left are the demolished walls and floor of the church.

Incidentally, she is not that violent.

She tried to open the door softly and did not put that much magical energy into her legs when she kicked off the ground.

She merely could not control them.

She goes down the stairs and reaches the underground temple.

――The sense of death is near.

Actually seeing it, her anger goes over the limit.

Anger toward herself and anger toward the enemy who did such a thing.

"――Yo. I'm sorry, but this is it, Saber."

She cannot even hear the voice of Lancer blocking her way.

She is straining at her limits, and it seems she cannot loosen up no matter what happens.

Her master is down in the darkness.

In the back room.

In the middle of the room full of live corpses, he is on his stomach.

...Blood is pouring out of him, and his gasping can be heard even in this temple.

――He is alive.

All the while she is relieved, she shakes from having left him for so long in that state.

"Shirou――――"

Saber heads to the back room.

But there's a guard in front of it.

Holding his lance behind him, the blue spearman looks at Saber with fearless eyes.

"Yo. I'm sorry, but this is it, Saber."

"―――――"

She does not hear his voice.

So she does not stop.

"...! You! Ignoring me, huh...!?"

It is as one would expect from him to block it while he was talking.

Lancer blocks Saber's surprise attack, but could not defeat its power as he retreats to the wall.

"―――――"

But that makes the hindrance go away.

There is no time to fight Lancer now.

She has to save her master who is on the verge of death.

"Heh, is that kid that important to you?

I don't mind――but in that case, you really can't leave me alone."

Saber stops at the entrance.

"――What do you mean by that, Lancer?"

"Well. I'm the one that stabbed him, but this is actually the second time I did it. He stayed alive the last time I did for some reason, so I 'pierced' him for sure this time."

"You――You used Gae Bolg on Shirou...!?"

"Don't worry. I didn't hit his heart. But the curse is still there.

――Even you should know the curse of this lance. This is the 'lance of cause and effect', that reverses the cause and the effect. The one cursed by this thing cannot change their fate unless they have great luck."

"To put it simply, the wound made by the Gae Bolg cannot be healed.

The one cursed cannot heal and bears the wound until they die. ――As long as this lance exists."

That changes the air.

Saber's eyes finally regain intelligence.

"――Ha. You finally understand? You want to save that kid, right? Then you'll have to settle your match with me first."

Lancer's beast-like killing intent comes at Saber.

It is true that Lancer is serious.

But――

"Are you insane, Lancer? A lancer would fight a swordsman in this small room? I cannot believe such a foolish idea would come from you.

...I shall let you go if you leave now. Leave that lance and disappear.

I do not want to slay you in such an undesirable battle."

"Isn't that a more foolish idea? What kind of heroic spirit would discard their partner?

I didn't pierce him to make some kind of a deal.

――I'm here to fight you, Saber."

There is no dishonesty in his words.

Lancer does not intend to let either of them leave here alive.

For him, this is the first and last battle where he can go full strength.

Lancer's wish is not for the Holy Grail.

He wishes only for battles appropriate to heroic spirits.

Such a simple wish that should have been easily granted to a normal Servant was never granted him until now.

Therefore――he has no intention of losing out on what might be his last chance.

Even if it happens to be an unfavorable situation for him.

"――All right. Then I shall just slash away that lance along with you."

Saber readies her invisible sword and faces the blue knight.

"Well said. To be honest, I'm glad you're the one that's left, Saber...!"

Lancer's lance runs like a flash of light.

Saber confronts it straight on.

The rematch begins with both of them executing powerful blows.

Scene 19 Edit

'It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts'

"Ah――haa, haa, haa, ah――"

All I can hear is my own breathing now.

I might have a fever that could burn someone to ashes, as it feels like my brain is already melting and pouring out of my ears.

'Stop stop stop stop'

"Ha――Haa, ah, haa, ha, ah――"

Something's wrong. I don't have a brain anymore, but my body still keeps telling me about the pain and my head accepts it.

'Help help help help'

"Ah――, haa, ah, haa, ha, ha――"

My head isn't the only thing that's empty.

I don't know where my heart or stomach are either.

The nausea is unbearable. There's nothing left to throw up, but the nausea increases without limit.

I endure the infinite repetition with gritted teeth.

...I can stay conscious. It's my pain, so only I have to endure it. There's no problem there.

'Give it back give it back give it back give it back'

"Ha――ah, ah, haa, ha, ah――"

So, the problem is the voices.

My head is empty and I can only hear my breathing, but these voices still echo in my head.

I don't even need to think whose voices they are.

'It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts'

"Ha――aah, haa, ah, ah――"

I'm going mad.

Every time I hear their voices, I'm stabbed in the chest.

It's not scary.

I just don't have any way to atone to them.

'Hey hey hey hey'

"Aah――ah, haa, haa, ah――"

No matter how much they beg for help and no matter how much I want to help them, I can't help them.

I won't ask them to stop calling to me.

It's just that no matter how much they call, I can't help them.

――That's why...

I think I'll go crazy if this continues.

'Return it return it return it return it'

"――haa, ah, ah, guh――!"

No matter how much they ask, I cannot assent.

All I can do is to end it for them.

I can only fix the contradiction of the living dead.

I can only make the creator of this hell atone for his sins.

I...

...Can't take back any sad events or miserable deaths.

――That's my limit.

A superhero only exists to straighten out what has already happened.

...Who was it that said that?

Since I denied those words, I am being cornered right now.

To be honest, I want to run away.

I have no way to save them.

I can only listen to them. I have no miracle to grant them.

I don't have enough power to deny his claim that a superhero is only so strong.

...Then, if...

If I had a miracle that could save them, would I use it――?

"――She is here. Wake up, Emiya Shirou. Your Servant has arrived."

...I hear a voice.

It's coming from right behind me.

But I can't hear what it's saying.

...My vision is blurry.

There's nothing in front of me.

All I sense are the voices asking for help and the figures that are already dead.

"...Hm. He is doing well, but he cannot match Saber as I expected. I need one more Servant either way. I do not care whether that happens to be Saber or Lancer――but I shall make a selection before that."

...I can't hear anything.

But this man's voice echoes in my head.

"Well, it is time for your turn. Let us go, Emiya Shirou."

――My head is lifted.

The man grabs my head and pulls me forward.

――That lets me feel the man behind me.

The man has swallowed black corruption.

His heart is black and it seems like he's surrounded by an unknown darkness.

The black corruption reaches in from the outside world, and it's like a chain binding the man.

"―――――"

I don't know what it means.

Only one thing is clear.

This man――Kotomine Kirei was just like me.

His body had some kind of fatal wound, and he is compensating for it with that unknown "something".

As I heal using Saber's powers...

Kotomine Kirei is maintaining his corpse-like body with this black corruption――

"That is it, Saber. Lower your sword if you wish to save your master."

...What is going on?

My vision is still blurry and I cannot even raise my head.

"You too, Lancer. We are partners seeking the Holy Grail after all. We should not kill each other so recklessly. If Saber only came to pick this man up, I will gladly let her do so."

A gloomy laugh.

"――Do you think I would believe those words coming from one who has killed Lancer's Master and is about to kill my Master as well?"

...Who is he talking to?

I can't hear the voice, but the sound rings through my fainting mind like a bell.

"Trust me. I do not wish to fight you. Things have turned out like this, but I will not interrupt you if you wish to seek the Holy Grail.

From the beginning, my role is to determine the possessor of the Holy Grail.

You two are more than qualified. Therefore, if you wish, I could give you the Holy Grail right here."

"――! Are you saying the Holy Grail is here?"

"It is here. The Holy Grail exists everywhere.

It is a shapeless vessel to begin with. Its completion depends on when, where, and what it is summoned in. This church is sufficient just to summon it."

"Of course, the Holy Grail is incomplete if there is more than one Servant remaining, but it should still be able to grant most wishes. If that is not sufficient for you, then you may continue fighting.

I do not want that, but I shall accompany you if you choose so. Is that fine with you, Lancer?"

"...It's not. We don't need to go so far. We could decide the match right now if we wanted to."

"In this situation? You are at a disadvantage in this room and Saber would not be able to fight if she is concerned for her master. I do not think this would be a satisfying battle for you."

A spitting sound.

It seems the man has reluctantly agreed.

"...Fine, then let me ask you one thing. What is the Holy Grail?

Isn't it not meant to appear until there's only one of us left? Did the thing that summoned us trick us from the beginning?"

"No, it is true. The Holy Grail will not appear until there is only one Servant left.

But――the vessel in which the Holy Grail will appear is a different story.

That is prepared with a shape from the start, and power flows into it until the Holy Grail is summoned."

"Since only two Servants remain, it should begin to acquire power as the Holy Grail.

Is that not correct, Saber? You remained to the end in the previous war. You should understand what the 'Holy Grail' summoned in this land is."

"―――――"

"Yes, the Holy Grail is always here and waits to be filled with the blood of the sacrifices.

But do you not think that is sad? You do not need to wait until only one remains. It should be possible to grant your wishes right now.

So there is no meaning in killing each other right here."

"...Yes. Your opinion is certainly correct.

But then, who are you? Is your objective not to obtain the Holy Grail?"

"I told you that I am the selector. If an appropriate person exists, I shall gladly give out the Holy Grail.

For that――I wish to hear from you, Emiya Shirou."

My body moves.

My head is grabbed and my body is lifted.

It... hurts.

The wound in my chest opens up.

The pain makes my vision go white.

"You――!"

"Do not worry. I only wish to hear his answer.

The Holy Grail only answers those who wish for it. It must interest you whether your Master is appropriate for the Holy Grail or not."

"――That is useless. Shirou does not seek the Holy Grail.

My Master is not as lowly as you."

"Yes, he said so at the start.

――But that will not be his true opinion. As every man has his darkness, this man also has a dark side.

For instance, did this boy truly curse nothing on that day ten years ago? Is he not shaking it off by forgetting what lay ahead?"

――.

Hold on.

What's he saying?

The fire ten years ago has nothing to do with this.

This is meaningless.

Nothing should come out of it.

"I will open your wound.

It is time for your confession, Emiya Shirou."

My back arches.

My mind reverses like electricity is running through it.

――In place of my fading mind, a red vision appears.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop. Stop. Stop.

Stop, stop, stop, stop, stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop...!

There's no meaning in this.

No one will be saved if I remember this now――!

Everybody died.

Everyone was dead.

I was the only one wandering through the fire.

The houses had burned down with burned up corpses under them, and sounds of crying came from all around.

―――――

'It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts'

I walked alone.

I sought help and I wanted someone to save me, so I kept walking, not looking to the side.

――Stop.

All the while.

How could I think that no one was asking for help from me, when I could still move?

――Stop.

'Help help help help'

Yeah, I noticed.

There's no way I couldn't have noticed...!

I walked though it all.

I ignored the voices sobbing in pain.

I ignored the voices going mad trying to escape.

I ignored the screams of those not wanting to die.

I ignored the pleas of mothers wanting me to take their children.

I even ignored the dying eyes that could not ask for help.

I kept walking, only seeking help for myself――!

'Wait wait wait wait'

I was tired of looking at corpses.

I was already tired of seeing people die in pain.

I thought I couldn't save them.

I thought they would die no matter what I did.

That's why I never stopped.

――Stop.

'Give it back give it back give it back give it back'

I thought I had to live even a second longer because I had to go that far.

If there were people who died without being able to do anything,

As long as I could do something, I thought I had to live.

――Stop.

But my heart was almost crushed.

I held back my tears and walked on in search of an escape.

It was hard to live on while ignoring the pleas for help.

I knew...

It would be easier if I apologized, so I never apologized.

I believed...

...That would be my only sincerity, as I could not do anything.

――Stop.

'It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts'

...And as I wished, I alone was saved.

The only ones at the hospital were children unfortunate enough to be in areas near where the fire occurred.

I didn't want to know about it, but the man in the white coat told me.

In that area.

I was the only survivor.

――Stop already.

I saw people dying in pain.

I saw just as many sad people.

Because there was a funeral for all those who died in a big building.

Every kind of sadness and affection for those that died.

I thought that...

――Just stop.

'Hey hey hey hey'

I had to remember every single bit of it.

It's only natural.

That many people wanted to be helped, and not one of them had their wish granted.

So――since my wish was granted, I thought it was only natural for me to take on their deaths.

No.

I could not hold my head up unless I thought so.

――No more...

'Give it back give it back give it back give it back'

That's why I frantically chased after Kiritsugu.

For those I couldn't save and for the things I couldn't do, I admired a superhero who could save someone.

What was me crumbled away as I ignored the pleas for help.

I kept moving forward with an empty mind.

――No more.

'Please please please please...!'

The people I didn't save taught me that I had to go on.

...What was lost within all that?

I just thought about going forward in place of all the people that died.

I couldn't think of anything else.

I sealed any memories before that so that I would never think about them.

People kinder than anyone else.

Memories of those who were my parents.

So as not to recall them and go back...

...I sealed them tight, thinking I was already dead.

――Don't open it.

It's not painful.

Emiya Shirou was happy, being adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu.

So――

"――So...

"You have never thought it was a mistake?"

I'm telling you, don't open that――!

"――!"

Pain.

The pain in my chest pulls me back to reality.

"Ha――ah, gu――!"

My nausea doesn't stop.

My limbs are numb, and my head is burning.

My breathing is ragged.

'Return it return it return it return it'

Their voices are echoing in my head.

"Ha――guh...!"

...I throw up blood.

Is it because my body is dying or because I cannot endure those voices?

My chest hurts.

My chest hurts.

My chest hurts.

I can't plug it even if I try.

What hurts is the pain inside.

It will keep hurting as long as the memory is there, and it will never heal.

"――"

Is it an illusion?

I see a figure that should not be here.

"――! Guh――!"

So, I have to bear this.

I can't think about wanting to die.

If she is here even in illusion――I have to act like I'm all right――

"――It is a deep wound. It will be painful if it is not healed. You should not end your life bearing that."

I hear the priest's voice.

The voice is totally unlike him, filled with compassion.

"You said you do not need the Holy Grail.

...But is that true? If you can redo what happened ten years ago, will you not seek the Holy Grail?

You can save everything that was lost in that incident.

You can eliminate that disaster, not associate yourself with Emiya Kiritsugu, and be your true self.

Is that not the only way to save yourself?"

Redo the incident ten years ago...?

Redo myself who survived by not saving anyone?

No, more than that, if I could make that incident as if it never happened so that no one would be hurt――

"―――――Why..."

I shake my head.

I reject that vision with my burning head.

I spit at my own weakness.

Because――

'It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts'

...I hear their voices.

My fingers feel the wet floor.

...Help.

They all want to go back to that day.

"―――――"

...Yeah. I wanted that too, though it can't have been as bad as you guys.

Even after Kiritsugu adopted me.

I went to the burned field often to look at the scenery.

I went to the place where nothing remained, opened the door that didn't exist, walked through the hallway that didn't exist, and smiled at my mother who wasn't there anymore.

...I wanted to return to the days before it happened.

I awaited the day when I would wake from this bad dream.

That didn't happen and I accepted reality.

But if I could obtain a world where it didn't happen and where nobody got hurt, that would certainly be――

"Now, answer. If you wish for it, I shall give you the Holy Grail."

The priest with the Holy Grail says so.

'Return it return it return it return it'

If I wish, these voices will go away.

Orphans like me. If fate had taken a slight turn, I would be there as well.

So I don't even need to think about this.

I don't need... to think about it, so why...?

"――I don't need it. I can't wish for such a thing."

I stare straight at the dead corpses.

And I reject them.

――That is my answer.

It doesn't matter what the Holy Grail is.

I can't wish to regenerate the dead nor to change the past.

"...Right, you... can't redo the past.

The dead won't come back. What's done cannot be redone. I can't wish for such a thing."

My cheeks are hot.

Every time I say such a miracle is impossible, tears pour out from vexation.

I wonder why 'miracles' wishing for such normal happiness are too much for people.

"The Holy Grail makes that possible. Everything will be as you wish."

The priest says so.

But I can't agree.

Even if I could redo the past, I must not take back what has already happened.

Because if I do that, everything would be a lie.

Those tears.

Those pains.

Those memories.

――That cold reality that hurts my heart, all of it.

There were people who died in pain.

There were people who risked their lives to save others.

There were people who mourned for the deaths.

But then, if everything were taken back and it did not happen, where would all of those go?

The dead people would not come back.

Reality cannot be overturned.

To continue on remembering the pain and the weight... isn't that how lost things remain?

...People will eventually die, and death itself is sad.

But pain shouldn't be the only thing that remains.

A death is painful, but it also leaves behind bright memories.

As I am bound by these people's deaths...

As I am protected by my memories of Kiritsugu...

I believe memories become constraints and change the people living now.

...Even if...

They are memories that will eventually be forgotten.

"――This path... I don't believe it's the wrong one."

"――I see. Then you..."

"I don't need the Holy Grail. I can't stray from my path for the people I've left behind."

I declare so within my pain.

I control the pain and my fading consciousness, and manage to stay up on my knees.

Then, I finally realize.

...I can't hear the voices.

The voices aren't echoing anymore.

...I don't know how they took my answer.

But it is sad that they closed their eyes without a single grudge.

Scene 20 Edit

――That is...

The answer her Master arrived at.

"―――――"

The anger she bore until just a moment ago has disappeared.

She is at a loss for words, staring at her Master.

'This path...

I don't believe it's the wrong one.'

With his bloody body.

With his ragged breath.

Controlling his tears.

'――I can't stray from my path for the people I've left behind.'

He has apologized to everything he has stepped on, but he still declares that he will not change his path.

"―――――"

Her vision wavers.

She cannot breathe right either.

She knew of his past.

As Emiya Shirou has seen Saber's past, she has also seen his.

That is why she thought he would nod.

No, she thought he had to nod.

She wanted to say that it was not his fault.

If he could hear, she wanted to say that it is not something Emiya Shirou should be burdened with.

But still, he denied it.

No matter how painful the past,

...One cannot redo it.

"―――――"

She almost collapses.

...Those words are too heavy for her.

Making an oath and devoting everything you have to its accomplishment.

She had felt that their ways were similar.

But that was just conceit.

――Only she thought they were similar.

They could not be similar.

His mind is strong.

And she, only able to deny his words, was wrong――

"――So, you choose your wishes over your savior."

The priest lets go of the boy.

He looks down at him in annoyance and walks past him as if he's lost all interest in him.

"――Then, how about you, Saber?

That kid says he does not need the Holy Grail. But you must have a different opinion. Your goal is to use the Holy Grail to save the world. Do not tell me a heroic spirit like you will be as egotistical as that kid."

Her heart is shaken by his question.

The priest says he will give the Holy Grail.

He will give her the Holy Grail if she has a goal and a wish she wants granted.

"Th――That... is..."

There is no reason to refuse.

She fought for that alone.

She became a Servant for that reason alone.

So――what Shirou said does not matter to her.

To obtain the Holy Grail, Saber――

"Then, I shall propose an exchange.

Saber. Kill your Master with your own hands to achieve your goal. I shall give you the Holy Grail if you accomplish that."

――She would do anything.

"Eh―――――?"

It is an unexpected proposal.

She cannot understand it.

It's not that she cannot understand his words, but such a choice has never existed for her.

"What? You should not hesitate. You can kill this kid before he realizes it.

...First of all, he cannot be saved. Would it not be compassionate to kill him right now?"

The priest steps aside.

Before her is the door leading to the underground cemetery and a collapsed figure.

"Ah――Ah."

She walks, as if drawn to it.

She walks past the priest and enters the damp room.

"―――――"

...This room is hell.

He writhed in this place, and he was shown his dark side.

And yet――he declined the priest's offer.

"―――――"

She places her hands on her sword.

At her feet is her Master, breathing painfully.

"―――――"

The end of a long journey.

The Holy Grail she desired at the cost of her life.

It will be granted just by swinging her sword down.

After all, a Master and the Servant cooperate only until they obtain the Holy Grail.

Even if it ends here――

Scene 21 Edit

"What is it? Why do you hesitate? It is for the Holy Grail.[vr]

I believe it is quite a bargain."

The priest's words are true.

It is strange to hesitate now.

But still...

'――This path... I don't believe it's the wrong one.'[l]

Those words will not leave her.

"I――I..."

...It is vexing, but she isn't like Shirou.

She wants to redo everything.

On that day. There was someone better suited to become king, someone else to pull out the sword.

And that person must have been able to build a more peaceful country――

That is her heart that holds her country dear.

That is the doubt of the girl Arturia before she became a king.

That mind...

The mind she left behind on the day she drew the sword.

"―――――"

...Why did she not realize it before?

'――I can't stray from my path for the people I've left behind――'

That is her heart that holds her country dear. It is the mind of a girl before she became a king.

But it is not the heart of the king.

The only one the king believed in was herself.

To deny that would be to deny everything she has taken away.

――Things lost will never return...

Her master continued to appeal in his pain.

"―――――"

His figure hurts her so much.

What did she tell him?

That she could not start a new life.

She continued to refuse him, saying that she had a duty as the king.

What duty is that?

To resurrect the destroyed country?

To choose a more appropriate king?

Or――does she only wish to make that destruction never have happened?

"――That is wrong."

Yes, that is wrong.

She was raised and lived as a king.

There was no mistake.

So――if the result was ruin, why could she not accept it?

There are no regrets.

If one can be proud of one's life, one should not wish for another chance.

"――I see now, Shirou."

Shirou's lamentations pierce her heart.

He said that the tears would go away.

That the pain would go away.

That the heaviness in her heart would go away as well...

That is salvation by elimination.

But...

If everything were made to never have happened, what would happen to all the things taken away?

She has taken away many things and killed many.

To bear the pain and regret it is the requiem.

So if she wishes for another chance, it should be from this moment on and not from the past.

If there is something she could not do...

She should not go back to the past to accomplish it. But rather, she must start to establish the wishes that never came true from this moment on.

"―――――"

But she is no longer a king as she has lost her country.

So her wish should be for herself as he says――

――No.

That is not something that should be wished for.

It was her decision to become king.

It was never painful for her.

Even if no one understood or accepted her.

She believes that what she desired was something she can be proud of.

At the least.

The girl pulled the sword out believing so.

――That is the answer.

Just like him, that is the only answer she can be proud of.

"Yes――"

...She remembers the oath that she made a long time ago.

Something she has kept to herself.

...She decided to fight.

Even if it meant losing everything and fighting everything.

"――I was the foolish one."

The oath of the king to fight even in that condition.

The king protected the country.

But the country did not protect the king.

That is all. The result was cruel, but if there was nothing to be ashamed of in the process――

"――There was no need to seek it."

She swore to accomplish her duties as king.

Even if the result was her destruction, she fulfilled that oath until the very end.

So――she does not need anything else.

――Yes.

She did not want everything.

From the beginning, there was only one thing she wanted.

She lost many things to obtain it, but there was something she protected until the very end.

With that in mind.

Let her end the dream that was never granted.

"――I want the Holy Grail. But I cannot kill Shirou."

Pointing her sword at her enemy, she says so from the bottom of her heart.

"Wh――――at?"

"Do you not understand, fool? I said I favor Shirou more than that thing."

...That's why her role is already determined.

To be his sword and shield.

And so――she cannot hesitate any longer.

"――Are you saying you do not want the Holy Grail?"

"I do not wish it if it will dirty me. I already have everything I wanted."

...Yes. Everything was there.

Her pride as a knight and her oath as the king.

Even the dream the girl Arturia wished for.

I certainly heard those words.

The confession of the girl who wished for the Holy Grail.

She confessed that she no longer needs such a thing.

"――Sab... er――"

Controlling my ragged breath, I call her name.

...Even though I can't see her, I can tell she's nearby.

The pain is subsiding.

I don't know if it's because she's near me, but the wound is starting to heal up.

"...Can you stand, Shirou? Please take my hand if you can."

"――Yeah... I can..."

I take her hand.

――!

My vision recovers.

Energy starts to flow into my weak body.

"――Saber... this is...?"

"Yes. Even the curse of the Gae Bolg will not be effective against you now. It shall heal completely if you stay by my side.

But rather..."

Saber turns to look toward the underground temple.

...Beyond the door.

At the exit of this room stands the last Master, Kotomine Kirei, and Lancer.

"I see."

He observes us as if seeing us for the first time.

"You two are boring."

He spits this out in an emotionless voice.

"It seems I will have to keep the Holy Grail after all.

――But that will be rather violent.

The Holy Grail needs to be complete to grant me my wish. I am sorry, but you must die here, Emiya Shirou."

"――!"

I try to stand ready, but my body still won't move.

I can barely stand by taking Saber's hand.

I can't fight like this and more than anything, I'll be a burden on Saber――

"You are worrying needlessly, Shirou. Please stay here. I shall be able to take on both of them."

"Oh, you have a lot of confidence. Do you think it would be wise to run now, Lancer?"

"―――――"

Lancer doesn't respond.

First of all, Kotomine doesn't sound like he's in danger.

He's just saying he's scared of us.

"Kotomine. I shall ask before I defeat you. What are your intentions? What do you wish as the supervisor of the Holy Grail?"

"――Well. To put it simply, I wish for 'entertainment'. But it's not something I need in a hurry.

To be frank, I do not have much interest in the Holy Grail. But that matches my tastes. If there are no appropriate owners, I shall take it for the sake of the world."

"Ridiculous. What are you trying to claim, after killing a Master and becoming a Master yourself? You must have intended to obtain the Holy Grail from the beginning."

"――Nonsense, I came by it by chance. I killed Lancer's Master because outside magi are troublesome. I do not want outsiders to discover the true nature of the Holy Grail, so I had the Master leave at an early stage. But it would not have been smart to eliminate the Servant as well.

I needed a piece to hasten the fighting, so I just borrowed Lancer's Master's rights as a Master."

Wha――then Kotomine became a Master by killing Lancer's Master...!?

"――I see. I shall not ask any more about yourself.

But I will have you fulfill your duty as a supervisor. Where is the vessel? The vessel of the soul of this war?"

"What? Do you mean you were hiding it without realizing it?"

He gasps in surprise.

But only for an instant.

After looking us over with pleasure, he snaps his fingers to bring in the last character.

"Wha――"

The two tense up.

Hard footsteps descend from above.

"――Well, it probably isn't necessary, but let me introduce him anyway. This is the Servant Archer. He is the heroic spirit that was my partner in the last Holy Grail War."

...The golden knight appears.

It is Gilgamesh, the king of heroes.

――The atmosphere changes immediately.

Gilgamesh, appearing suddenly, crosses the temple and stands by Kotomine.

"――So? What are you going to do now, Kotomine? Are we settling the match with these nuisances here?

I don't think this is good directing on your part."

"Do not say that. I was not expecting this either. I shall listen to your complaints later, so forgive me."

"Oh, if you understand, it's fine.

But can you not do something about that vulgar man? I might kill him if he glares too much at me."

"――What the hell is this, Kotomine? That man is your Servant...?"

"Oh, I did not explain it to you yet. He is my Servant from the previous war. We shared the same feelings after the last war ended.

Since he obeyed me and I prepared sufficient food for him to stay here, we ended up cooperating."

"...So that's the reason for that disgusting room. Fine, but why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Do you think there was a need to? Or did you want to cooperate with him on your mission?"

"――No way. I'd rather die than cooperate with that guy."

"―――――"

...Now, there are three.

Lancer is by the stairs, and Gilgamesh is standing in the temple.

"―――――!"

There's no way we can win.

We can't even match Gilgamesh, and we can't even run away if Lancer's there as well.

"Kotomine, you said you didn't know about him..."

"Do not doubt me. I am a priest. I cannot lie."

"...! That's not true! You said you couldn't ignore a Servant from the last war...!"

"Yes, I was surprised as well. I ordered Archer to stay here, but he disobeyed and went to attack you.

It is only natural for you to discover me if you investigate Archer. Therefore, I had to come up with some sort of a plan. See? I did not lie to you at all."

"...!"

I-I'm pissed...!

That guy tricked me and I came straight to the enemy's base...!

"――So, you are Archer's Master?"

"Correct. This is much like a repeat of ten years ago.

Well, I was unable to witness the final moment since Kiritsugu had already defeated me. This will be the second and the last time I shall see you."

"――Answer me. Why does Archer still remain? What caused that fire? Why are you still alive even after being beaten by Kiritsugu...!?"

Saber is angry as there's hatred in her voice.

A question long unanswered.

As if asking about the crime of the disaster ten years ago.

"I do not even need to tell you.

Ten years ago――the Holy Grail was incomplete but full, and it was possible to obtain it.

I merely touched it. You and Kiritsugu were powerful, so I wished for a diversion to separate you two. But I was surprised by the diversion that occurred."

"―――――"

Hold on.

Could that be...?

"――Then you caused that fire with the power of the Holy Grail...!?"

"Who knows? I think the Holy Grail would have done the same thing even if I was someone else. It is a thing of that nature. People call it an omnipotent vessel, but only blood, darkness, and curses fill it.

You saw it as well, right? The darkness that spilled out from it when you destroyed the Holy Grail. It only spilled onto Archer. Archer would not have lost his way if you had not destroyed the Holy Grail."

"...Nonsense. The Holy Grail is a magical vessel that grants the wishes of its possessor. That fire must have been your wish...!"

"Only the result. The process was not what I had in mind. I only wished for people to be gone from that place.

In any case, you lack imagination.

Your wishes will be granted? That is fine, but how will your wish be granted? Did you think the world would change the instant you wish?"

"――"

"I do not know about the original Holy Grail, but this Holy Grail is merely a vortex of power.

It cannot make precise calculations or correct any inconsistencies. It is only pure power.

It is like a great weapon. If the possessor wishes for great riches, it will kill everything around it to bring happiness to its possessor."

"Do you understand? That magical vessel is a defective item that can only grant the wishes of its possessor through a method called 'destruction'."

"Wha――that is not what was promised...!

Is the Holy Grail not something that will grant any wish to its possessor...!?"

"It is. The measures the Holy Grail takes are very reasonable.

Letting one person survive means killing another.

This world is one of equal exchanges. Wishing for some special event means feeding on something to make it possible.

Wishes will not come true if you worry about harmony.

It is merely a fluctuation dependant on the plundering of the weak. It is the most efficient fluctuation."

"―――――"

...I can understand Saber's surprise.

If Kotomine is telling the truth, this Holy Grail is far from the Holy Grail she wished for.

A power that only grants the wish of its possessor.

The usurper that grants the wish of its possessor at the cost of everything else.

This is the true identity of the omnipotent power given to the Master and the Servant.

"Then――the Holy Grail is..."

"A poisoned vessel that eliminates everything but its possessor.

You will know when you see it. It is a true curse."

"――And that delights me.

Touching the Holy Grail is a dream for a man of the church. But this Holy Grail exists to kill everything, and to be able to control that――it is like a dream."

Saying that, the priest laughs.

It's not a polite laugh like before.

A laugh from the bottom of his heart... a holy laugh without any evil.

――That laugh forces me to realize.

This man is not human.

I cannot let him have the Holy Grail over anyone.

"――Then, this is goodbye.

Take care of this trash. Lancer, take the boy. Archer, take Saber."

The priest turns his back and goes up the stairs.

...The only ones left are me, and the two Servants.

And Saber, standing as if to guard me, glaring at her enemies.

――Time passes.

We have to defeat Lancer and Gilgamesh to escape outside.

It's impossible to beat them.

We have to do something and regroup, but――

"――Shirou"

Saber mutters while looking at the enemy.

"I know I am asking for something impossible, but please stay beside me."

She grasps my hand firmly.

――That tells me she's ready.

"――All right. I'll do my best to follow you, so don't worry about me."

I nod to her.

...I can barely walk right now.

Saber and I both know that.

With that in mind――Saber has told me she will break through this.

So what can I do but nod?

"...Yes. I trust you."

She replies in a small voice.

"――Now――!"

Letting go of my hand, Saber runs to the temple.

The two figures react to her movement.

"――!?"

"Wha――!?"

Only Saber and I are surprised.

――What happened?

Lancer's lance that should have attacked me goes for Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh's longsword repels Lancer's lance as if expecting it――

"Sorry, I missed."

"I see. Your lance must be pretty light."

The two separate without any sign of hostility.

"Your target is that lowlife. You do remember that I'm in charge of Saber, right?"

"Oh, that. Sorry, but I changed my mind. He didn't order me with the Command Spell, so I'm not gonna obey him."

Saying so.

Lancer faces Gilgamesh as if protecting us.

"Wha――Lancer, you are..."

"If it's something stupid, don't say it. I'm not helping you or anything. I'm just following my beliefs."

Lancer points his lance at Gilgamesh.

He really intends to let us go.

"Well, I was at my limit too. I'm not nice enough to listen to his orders when he looks down on me this much. I'm cutting my ties with Kotomine right now."

"Oh――you are breaking your contract with him? So you do not mind being eliminated now, even though the Holy Grail is right in front of you?"

"Don't treat me like you. I've never had any interest in a second life. ...No, no hero is interested in such a thing.

We're not attached to this world. We're just attached to the oaths we couldn't fulfill.

Well, I guess a greedy apparition like you wouldn't understand."

"――I see. A man with a brilliant death has something different to say. So this betrayal is a result of your heroic pride as well, huh?

Geez, following your beliefs sure is hard, Lancer."

...The air behind him distorts.

Weapons appear in empty space――

"――"

"...Lancer. He has all the original Noble Phantasms. He is the king of heroes with the longest history. Even you cannot take him on head to head――"

"...Damn, I see. No wonder he's so conceited. He's the guy who destroyed his own country by just doing whatever he wanted, so of course he's twisted."

"Lancer, this is no time to be bluffing――!"

"Just get lost. Who are you to give me advice? Don't think I'm on your side just because I protected you.

...Geez. This is why I don't like well-mannered knights."

Lancer urges Saber to run.

"―――――"

Saber hangs her head for a second.

"...Good luck. I shall return this favor."

Taking my hand, she runs to the stairs.

"――Damn, I let them go."

Gilgamesh just watches us go, not trying to follow us.

"...Oh? So Saber wasn't your target?"

"Well, to be honest, such a match did not suit my taste. If you had not done this, I would have done the same thing."

We go up the stairs.

...She must be worried about me as we aren't going up that fast.

Ignoring our slow pace, the confrontation underground escalates without limit.

The murderous intent continues to grow.

"What do you mean by that? Did you intend to let Saber go as well?"

"Of course. I had no intention to kill Saber. That thing is mine.

But――I cannot stay idle if [wrap ʹext="I"]I want the Holy Grail.

I need just one more Servant to die for the ritual to be completed."

A thousand swords appear.

The golden knight grins.

That's why he was able to block Lancer's surprise attack.

Lancer wasn't the only one trying to launch a surprise attack on his ally.

"Damn――so this was your plan all along."

"I told you. I would have done the same thing if you had not done so.

You deserve praise, Cu Chulainn. This situation is ideal for me."

The distance between the two decreases.

Before I see them clash, we leave that place.

Scene 22 Edit

"――Ugh."

I stop.

My body tells me I'm at my limit.

"Let us rest here, Shirou. You cannot continue in your condition."

"――Ye... ah. I'm just... causing you trouble... like this..."

I move away from Saber and sit down on the grass.

"――!"

The wound on my chest is still there.

It's stopped bleeding, but the hole is still there.

"...I feel sick..."

Even though the pain is gone, I have a hole in my body.

Just looking at it makes me sick and I wonder why I'm alive like this.

"Shirou, let me look at your wound."

Saber crouches and looks into my chest.

...It's a bit embarrassing.

"Uh――no, it's all right..."

"Excuse me――this will hurt a bit, but please bear it."

Saber's finger runs across my chest.

――Then.

I don't know why, but she places her hand over my wound and digs into it――

"Agh――! ――!"

My body jumps.

Saber's hand mercilessly digs into me and――

"You, wha――!?"

She's digging into me with her bare hands.

It should hurt.

It should hurt, but――

"Huh――?"

There's no pain.

Rather, pain seems to disappear around the places Saber touches.

"I am done, Shirou. I restored magical energy to the sheath, so your wound should heal in half a day."

Taking her hand off my chest, Saber looks relieved.

"Sheath――?"

I don't understand at all.

"Saber. What do you mean by sheath? I think you mentioned it before, but could it be your sheath?"

Saber's sheath.

The sheath of the sword Excalibur.

The sheath of her sword is not Invisible Air.

In the legend, the sheath of Excalibur was a Noble Phantasm that makes its possessor immortal.

But she shouldn't have that.

King Arthur died in the battle of Camlann because that sheath was lost.

Saber shouldn't have the sheath right now――

"Yes. My sheath is inside your body. It was my fault for not realizing that fact until last night."

"In my body...? What's that supposed to mean? I don't remember anything like that. It's just ridiculous."

"Is that so? It was simple from the beginning. You summoned me, Shirou. It was foolish of me to think it was by chance that I was summoned."

"To summon a heroic spirit, one needs a symbol connected with that spirit. Since you are inexperienced as a magus and uneducated as a Master, you needed a connection that would overcome all those deficiencies.

That was my sheath――the lost sheath of Excalibur."

"Uh――well, that may be true...

But why would it be in my body?"

"...Kiritsugu probably put it in there.

Emiya Kiritsugu used the sheath of Excalibur as the catalyst to summon me in the last war. The sheath is a Noble Phantasm that heals the possessor's wounds. He must have thought that it would be more useful for him to keep it."

"I have healing powers and I do not die easily.

If the Master, who dies easily, has the sheath, they have a better chance of surviving the Holy Grail War."

"...Then, Father survived the war because he was like me...?"

"Probably. And after the battle and after I disappeared.

Kiritsugu wandered through the burned field and found a dying child. He had no healing powers, and even if he did, I assume it was too late.

...So I believe there was only one way for him to save that child."

"――――"

I unconsciously place my hand on my chest.

...On that day ten years ago...

I accepted death, looking up at the sky.

My whole body was burned, and maybe it really was burned to ashes.

When Kiritsugu found a kid barely alive, he had to rely on what he had on hand.

The sheath of the holy sword that protects the life of its possessor.

He must have saved that dying life by implanting the sheath.

"...Then, it really is...?"

"Yes. It has been disassembled and lacks its original form, but your body certainly contains the sheath. It is the cause of your healing powers."

"――B-But I almost died once. I was pierced by Lancer at school and――"

...That's right.

Someone saved me at that time.

When I came to, there was no one there and all I found was a rock.

I took the rock home because I thought it was something important, but is it still at my house right now...?

"That was before we made a contract, correct?

The sheath is my Noble Phantasm. It does not exhibit its power as a Noble Phantasm until magical energy is channeled into it. You cannot obtain your immortality unless you make a contract with me."

"...Well, I am sure it will protect the possessor's life if any magical energy is in it, but it will be weak. I am sure fusing with the sheath was the only way to save a dying person."

"...I see. Um... I'm sorry Saber. Your sheath was used for something like this..."

"Please do not say such a thing. You are my Master, so it is only natural for you to use what is mine.

And――I was happy when I learned about it. Even though I could not save anybody, I had saved your life."

"―――――!"

Her smile is so brilliant that I have to look away.

"――Shirou? Does your wound hurt?"

"No, that's not it! Just don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with you!"

I hide my blushing face and shut my mouth.

There's no pain if I don't speak, but this is really awkward.

...I wonder how long we've been like this?

Just as I start to calm down.

Saber quietly says,

"Kiritsugu was correct. He did not betray me."

She says so as if regretting her past.

"...Saber?"

"That Holy Grail was not what I sought. ...No, I did not need the Holy Grail to begin with. Kiritsugu must have known that."

...Her murmur sounds more like a confession.

Saber apologizes to a person she cannot apologize to anymore.

And she looks at me to part with the wish she held for so long.

She doesn't say anything.

My heart understands just by being beside her.

...Arturia sought the Holy Grail.

A lonely king who needed to believe that ruin was avoidable with the Holy Grail.

――If.

A girl who wished for what would happen if she could redo the selection.

"Saber, that's..."

"...I knew it. I knew I could not redo things.

I knew it, but I still continued to deceive myself."

...But this is the end.

Her long battle will finally end――

"Thank you, Shirou. I finally understand the path I need to take.

...Yes. The Holy Grail and I are just dreams that must not exist."

She murmurs that she would still like to be forgiven.

It was a mistaken wish, days that were not to be wished for, but...

The weakness was just a passing dream a girl saw.

"――――"

What should I feel, listening to her?

Saber's answer is beautiful.

A decision full of dignity and purity just like her.

She is proud of her past and has accepted the end that awaits her.

――And now.

Saber has decided to follow her oath until the very end.

"―――――"

She doesn't even need to tell me what that means.

She will not hesitate any longer.

And I find that beautiful.

A dark night. From the moment I was captivated by her figure in the moonlight――I have loved her.

So.

Regardless of what awaits ahead, there is only one thing to be done.

"――Saber. Let's destroy the Holy Grail."

I say so, throwing aside my attachment and my selfishness.

"――Yes. I believed that you would come to that conclusion, Master."

Saber nods in response.

...I can't smile back at her.

It takes all I have to suppress my heart, telling me I don't want this.

But still――there will surely come a day when I can be proud of being trusted like this.

"―――――"

I get up.

Now that I've decided, there's no time to rest.

It's clear what must be done, and the enemy is clear as well.

There's no time to stop.

Today. We will end this long battle before tomorrow comes――

Scene 23 Edit

Hi, are you all doing well?

I'm sure everybody hates scary places, so you decided to wait and see, but it turns out you're trapped in hell.

It's time for the Tiger Dojo, the Q&A corner to comfort those of you who suffered surprise attacks!

Um, right now, Saber-chan and Lancer are duking it out in the mansion.

My senior student was captured, and Shirou is dead in the yard. What is with the morals in this place!?

Kids these days are so rude that it makes me sad.

Well now, for you who died right before the climax!

"Men of virtue avoid danger" is a good phrase, but you cannot reach the goal if you keep avoiding things.

Go back to the choice and challenge the darkness of the church, ready to die!

The story really is almost at the climax.

The long night is about to end.

Will Saber-chan's wish come true?

What is the distortion hidden in Shirou's mind?

And is there a way to defeat the king of heroes...!?

Next episode, "utopia".

You've come this far, so I want you to go straight to the ending without stopping!

Scene 24 Edit

Osu! This is a place to demand reflection by the lost child on matters incomprehensible to outsiders, the Tiger Dojo!

Well, this is the 13th dojo already.

You should start to notice that this corner is...

Meaningless.

I'm sure a lot of you know that!

What do you think!?

Osu! Then I will frankly state my opinion!

It is meaningless! Everything is a sudden death, and you just need to go back to the previous choice――

Honesty is too detestable!

Such lies are misleading!

Heh, this dojo isn't as simple as that!

Look! As proof, this time...

Guh. Could this be the big point of dating games, the bad path unrelated to choices that makes people start the game over because they need one more point...?

Right! The heart-pounding system everybody hates, bad end from affection score check!

All right! We can finally give proper advice, Taiga!

Haha! Then let us start practicing!

What is the cause of this bad end!?

Osu! Since Saber's affection score did not reach a certain level, she abandoned Shirou!

Yes! Our advice comes down to the following three points!

First, no choice after day 12 will add any affection points for Saber!

If you are to redo things, do it from before then!

...Gosh... what's with that? They should've made it a bad end on day 12. Is this a fundamental problem?

Second! I think it's obvious, but always put Saber first in your choices! Balancing her with Tohsaka-san will lead you directly to this end!

Oh, so Rin really was an obstructive character.

Well, I guess it just means you have to clear Saber route first if you want to get close with Rin.

Third! The affection score should've been met if you've been playing normally!

If you are going to restart, it is best to restart from around day 7!

You will pass the requirements by day 8 at the earliest!

Hmmm, but you get to meet me if you go outside on day 8. If you stay in the house, one Saber affection point will be added, but I guess you won't need it if you're playing properly.

That is all!

――Oh, this feels so good!

I finally fulfilled my reason to exist!

Yes, I can finally be proud of myself...!

...Oh.

But Taiga. Most people passed the Saber affection score check, right?

Yeah. Shirou isn't the type to ignore Saber-chan.

You normally wouldn't end up like this.

...Taiga. Um, it's really hard to say this. But if it's that rare, wouldn't that mean not many people would come to this dojo...?

Oh.

I-It's probably all right.

The skip function and the Tiger Stamps are intended just for this.

Everyone will probably desperately play in strange ways to get to this dojo.

...Yeah. By that point, everyone will hate this bad end with its weird conditions.

So in other words, your dojo that tries to make everyone happy is actually something that troubles players trying to fully complete the game.

I-Identity crisis!

...!? Man, explosion endings are the worst...!

Scene 25 Edit

Not having a weapon when it's needed.

This is the place to help such people, the Tiger Dojo.

Well. It is the prevailing view that the outcome of battle is decided before it even starts.

What does it mean, student!?

Um, I guess you shouldn't start a fight until you have a weapon or a plan?

Yes! The enemy is the unfair Servant that prepared the strongest force with his money. So you should at least prepare one weapon that lets you turn things around.

Then Taiga, are you saying you should restart from the night before the fight and prepare a new weapon?

What can you do in such a short time?

You can do this!

Saber-chan originally had three Noble Phantasms. You should be able to do something if you prepare the last one.

I see. You just have to give it back to her, right?

Yup. Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's.

It's something too valuable to lose, but you have to give back what you found.

Oh, you said something good, by your standards.

I guess you're a school teacher even if you're a bad one at that.

Ahahahaha! Praise me, praise me!

Yeah, yeah. Then while Taiga is in a good mood, we will make a major announcement.

This corner has continued modestly as a side to the main story, but this is the final episode!

We will use a different outlook and start "Tiger Dojo Part II: Taiga One Hundred Million Yen Debt"!

We're going to move the setting to my castle and update our standing pics, music, and even hardware!

Production budgets will double and it will be so rich that you won't even think this is a bonus corner!

Gahahaha, so many wonderful things!

I don't quite understand, but is it like getting a totally new graphic designer!?

That's right, master! We will be freed from this rough art! Osu!

Marvelous! In that case, let us get away from this dojo right away!

Listen, everyone. The key to the second route is on the third day!

Once you see an ending, there should be a choice that wasn't there before on the third night.

Then hit, hit, hit!

Use whatever you can including your Command Spell to stop the raging lion!

That's right.

Then everyone, I'll be waiting for you in the renewed Tiger Dojo!


	19. Epilogue: Fate

I hear a sound.

I hear the sound of the old, heavy, rusted door of the shed open.

Light comes into the dark shed.

I start to wake up.

"Senpai, are you awake?"  
I don't even need to check who's here.  
―――Oh, so it's time already.  
Taking a breath, I open my eyes.

"Good morning, Senpai. It's almost time to wake up."  
"Hm―――I guess you're right. Morning, Sakura. Thanks for waking me up."

"No, it's nothing you need to thank me for. I knew you would wake up properly, so I only did a needless thing."

"I see. ...Then why did you come to wake me up?"  
"I wanted to wake you up today, so I woke up 30 minutes earlier than usual. Today's a special day, you know?"

"――――Oh."  
That reminds me.  
That's right. Today is a special day.

"Sakura. I don't think I even need to ask, but Fuji-Nee isn't here yet, right?"  
"No, Fujimura-Sensei is not here yet. Oh, but Ilya-chan is already here."

――――As I thought.  
Ilya being the only one here means one thing.

"―――Crap. Sorry Sakura, but can you take care of breakfast? I'll go and wake Fuji-Nee up."  
"Oh, yes. Sorry for your troubles, Senpai."

Fortunately, I worked late last night as well, so I'm still in my work clothes.  
It's good I can go outside without having to change.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, so I'll leave the rest to you."  
"Yes, please do."

"Oh, Shirou's awake."  
"Yeah, I just woke up. I'm going to go wake Fuji-Nee, so help Sakura out, will you?"  
Patting Ilya on her shoulder, I head to the front entrance.

"―――I got beat. Geez, I told you I'm going to wake Shirou up, Sakura!"  
Ilya runs to the shed screaming.  
Such a scene isn't that unusual now.

Ilya said she wouldn't go back to her country, so I consulted Fuji-Nee to see if I could keep her at my place.  
Fuji-Nee really objected, said her house was better, and ended up taking Ilya in.  
Since then, still staying at the Fujimura house, Ilya comes attacking with Fuji-Nee at morning and at night.  
Needless to say, their target is breakfast and dinner.  
It's been two months since they started living together, and they seem to be in union now.

When I walk past the shed area, I hear voices over the wall.  
It's Sakura and Ilya talking.

I thought Ilya would not get along with Sakura since Ilya has that really unreserved personality, but I was wrong.  
The two consisting of the energetic Ilya and the quiet Sakura are getting along well even though they're rather noisy.  
In fact, Sakura is regaining her spirit because of Ilya.

...Sakura stopped smiling when her brother, Matou Shinji, disappeared and was considered missing.  
She must have vaguely understood the connection with the mass coma incident at the school.  
She was worried about the missing Shinji and moped for a long time.

It was Ilya who forcibly made Sakura get over it, and Sakura regains her cheerfulness when Ilya is around.  
"――――Yeah. Sakura is able to laugh now."  
I'm purely happy for that.  
Because that soft smile certainly suits her.

"Uhh, you're mean, Ilya-chan. I even gave you a special bonus to wake me up no matter what."  
Fuji-Nee scoffs down breakfast while crying.

"It's only natural. I'll be late too if I wait for Taiga, and I worked enough for what I got paid for. If you want more out of me, you should raise the base pay and not just give me a special pay."

"...Hmm. Why are you such a miser when you're getting paid from grandfather as well?  
Everyone would hate you if you're stingy about money from such a young age."

"I don't care if I'm hated. I don't care what people beside the ones I like think of me. And Taiga, pay me back the money I let you borrow. Your payday was five days ago, right?"

"―――Eh? H-How do you know that!?"  
"I heard from Laiga. I can give you the details as well if you wish."

Ilya smiles daringly.  
In contrast to Sakura, Ilya and Fuji-Nee do not get along well.  
And to add, Ilya gets really mean when she faces Fuji-Nee. That smile right now is like that certain someone.

"You have until tomorrow to repay me. If you can't, I'll just take it away from your allowance."  
"...! G-Grandfather told you even that!?"

"Yes, we're together all noon. Laiga praised me that I'm much cuter than Taiga."  
"Awawawa...! What are you going to do about it, Shirou? This girl's such a devil! She'll take over the Fujimura group if you let her be!"

"――――――――"  
Actually, more than that...  
You were still getting allowances at that age...?

"See you, Shirou. You're going to be back early today, right? Then I'll be waiting here, so come home right away."  
"Yeah, I'll try. Take care while I'm gone."

"...Humph. You might as well live here, you idiot."  
Fuji-Nee sulks while hiding behind my back.  
"Yeah, yeah. You should get yourself together too. You can't cause Shirou trouble outside."

Ilya easily turns aside her remark.  
The power relationship must already be at a position where Fuji-Nee can't push back by force.

"Then I'll be going ahead, but don't walk slow and be late for school."  
*Brrrrrr* Leaving the sound of exhaust, Fuji-Nee disappears like a bullet.

Fuji-Nee got her license a month ago.  
Since then, her tardiness decreased considerably, but she has received another nickname of Rocket Tiger... I mean, Rocket Diver that only she doesn't know about.

"Phew."  
I stretch out and take a deep breath.  
Sakura has gone to school already.  
Seeing how she was eating a large bowl of rice today, it seems she is in real high spirits.  
Today is the big day for the archery club.  
Sakura must be enthusiastic to work hard as the co-captain of the archery club.

"――――Well."  
Let's go to school.  
Today is April 7th.  
There's the school entrance ceremony, and the season is past the cold winter and already into spring.

It's been two months since then.  
It feels like a lot has changed since she has gone away, but I think the changes are trivial.

Winter ended and spring came.  
That's all that's changed.  
I feel like I've grown up a bit, but it's not like that caused me to be any different.  
So not much has changed.  
Emiya Shirou is clumsily running after Kiritsugu as usual.

"Good morning, Emiya-kun. It's unexpected to see you in the morning."  
"Hey. It sure is a good day today, Tohsaka."  
I raise my hand and greet her.

"But is it really unexpected? We're barely missing each other recently.  
Well, I certainly didn't come across you too many times before."  
"...Come across?"

Tohsaka glares at me as if unhappy about something.  
I don't think it's good to send an aura of enmity first thing in the morning.

"Tohsaka, did you change the time you leave your house? You came later before, right? You came at a time that wasn't too late or too early."

"That's not true. I bet it's only coincidence that we didn't see each other until now.  
Do you know? My house and your house are in the exact opposite locations. So if we get up and go down the hill, it's only natural that we meet here."

"―――Oh.  
That's the first time I've heard that. I see, that would certainly―――"  
...Wait, hold on.  
That's only if we do the same things around the same time.  
For Tohsaka to come to this intersection at this time, she would have to get up at six.  
But that's...

"Tohsaka, you're not sleepy?"  
I ask her directly.

"...What do you mean by that? I'm not sleepy nor pushing myself.  
Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Well, you weren't a morning person.  
You'll unmask your true self if you go to school with lack of sleep. It'll be terrible if you fall asleep during class.  
I bet you'll rage around with a face like an awakened demon if someone tries to wake you up."  
Like "I will kill all that disturbs my sleep" kind of thing.

"I-I won't do such a thing! I won't make such a mistake just by waking up 30 minutes early!"  
"See. You did wake up early."

"――――!  
Geez, quit worrying about when other people get up. If you have time to inquire about such boring things, just go to school!"  
Tohsaka gets angry while looking away.  
Her excuse is plausible, so I stop my greeting here and we resume our way to school.

We go up the hill.  
The streets and houses below me have all changed to show the coming of spring.  
The wind is comfortable, and the cherry blossom flowers flutter down occasionally from the school on top of the hill.  
Everything that can be seen and felt is pleasant.

"Do you have work all this week?  
...I won't complain since it's your time, but don't you get sick like that?"  
"Huh―――? No, I got today off.  
I heard that the archery club is doing a welcome party for the new members, so I'm thinking of going with Ilya."

"Wow. You have some great guts. You're a big shot if you're taking Ilya to school with an unconcerned face."

"? Is it bad? I think it'll let Ilya kill some time, and it should make her happy."  
"It is bad. It's bad, but I guess I'll show up as well then. It won't be boring if Ilya's going to be there, and most of all, I just can't leave her alone because it's too dangerous."

I'm thankful that she says that.  
It's Tohsaka, not Sakura or me, that understands Ilya the most.  
There's the fact that she periodically takes care of Ilya, but more importantly, Ilya and Tohsaka are natural-born magi.  
I think Tohsaka would be a good teacher for Ilya as she doesn't quite realize what it's like to live as a magus while hiding that fact.

"――――――――"  
Thus, things are settling into the way they should be.  
The damage from the Holy Grail War is almost completely restored by the new priest dispatched by the Church, and our everyday life has returned without problems.  
There are certainly things that were lost and will not return.  
But the wounds have slowly healed and I should be happy about the regrets fading away.

"――――But it was unexpected."  
And then.  
Tohsaka murmurs in a serious tone while looking down at the town below her.

"? What was unexpected?"  
"...Yeah. I thought you would be more depressed.  
I thought you wouldn't be able to get over it for a while."

That is about the girl that isn't here anymore.  
It's been two months since then―――it's about the golden-haired girl that we talk about for the first time since then.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too. I was about to go insane just thinking about the future."  
"―――But it turns out you didn't change after that. You didn't even get depressed as you were fine the next day."

"...At that time, I wondered if you were really all right. I can't put this into words real well, but you had the atmosphere of a guy that would die in an accident the next day."

"What is that? Why would I easily die when I'm doing well?"

"Things like that happen. When people accomplish their lifelong goals by mistake, they can suddenly die.  
The instant they think like "Oh, I don't think I need to live anymore", cars run into them running red lights and they fall down stairs."

...Okay.  
Tohsaka's metaphor is difficult to understand.  
She might want to say something about peaceful death and going to heaven or something.

"So I was worried about that. At times like that, people around you feel more relief if you get really depressed."  
"Oh. Then would you have comforted me if I was depressed?"

"―――Of course not. I would have kicked you in the back and made you get over it. I'm just saying that it's a bit disappointing since I couldn't do that."  
She looks away in displeasure.  
Her gesture looks so funny that I laugh.

"What? Was it strange?"  
"No, it was a strict line surely fitting you, so I feel relieved."

We both walk on looking up at the spring sunlight.  
The hill is long and it looks as if it'll continue on into the endless blue sky.  
And as if saying something trifling...

"Then you don't have any regrets? With Saber gone and all?"  
Tohsaka murmurs while looking up at the sky.

"―――No. I probably don't have any regrets."  
It's not a bluff, and I say so with a calm state that even surprises me.

There is no regret, and I don't have anything I forgot to tell her.  
That parting contained everything.  
What I wanted to do.  
What she dreamed of.  
It was a competition of our determination, and maybe I should have taken her hand and granted her dream.

But―――there was something we both felt was beautiful, and we desperately protected it until the very end.  
There's nothing to feel regret about.  
As she has properly ended her time...  
I cannot remain in this reminiscence forever.

"...I see. Then you've concluded this inside you already.  
So that's why you're not depressed or filling yourself with reminiscence."

"Yeah. But I still dream about it. I'll recall her for the rest of my life.  
My memory will fade away someday, and I will forget about her voice and her gestures.  
But still―――I'll remember forever that this thing occurred and that I loved Saber."

Tohsaka doesn't say anything.  
But for some reason, she looks happy and starts to walk as if she's skipping.

"What's going on, Tohsaka? Did something happen to make you hurry?"

"It's nothing. I just want to get to school quickly.  
So let's hurry! I'll leave you behind if you're slow!"  
Turning around, Tohsaka starts running up the hill.

"―――What is she doing? Pushing herself when she's not a morning person..."  
Grumbling, I throw the bag over my shoulder and start to run.  
It's still 7:30.  
It's too early a time for a student not involved in any club activities, but I guess there's nothing wrong with being early.

Running up the road that seems to go up into the sky, I reach the school earlier than usual.

Today is the day the new year starts.  
If I am to celebrate it, I have to shake off my old memories and hurry up.  
Traces will never go away.  
Even if I almost cry from the vacancy hitting my heart.

―――Blue sky is in the distance.  
It feels so close.  
Yet, I cannot grab it even if I reach out with my hands.

I looked up at the stars before.  
The stars that I cannot reach and the wishes that will not be granted.  
There is nothing we have been able to leave behind for each other.  
Therefore, traces and memories will disappear someday.

But still...  
Even if it will not reach her, there should be something that will remain in our hearts.

There is nothing that remains in our hands, but we lived the same time and looked up at the same things.  
If I can remember that―――I can believe that we can be together even if we are far apart.  
I can assent that as there are things that will go away, there are also things that will not go away.

That is why I will keep running for now.  
If I aim for the distance, there should come a day when I will be able to reach out to what I have been aiming for.

―――Winter has passed and it is spring, the season of new beginnings.  
Under the blue sky that she has also seen, I keep running up the hill.

――――The battle has ended.  
Her last battleground, the battle that was fought between the split halves of her country, ended with the king's victory.

"Haa, haa, haa, ha――――!"  
The knight is running.  
The battle has ended, the bloody red sun has already set, and the darkness of the night is already ruling over the battlefield.  
The hill, covered with corpses, is filled with curses, crying out to try to take the survivors with them.

Through it all, the knight runs panting.  
A rein is in the knight's hand, and the wounded white horse earnestly follows him.  
The only survivors are this knight and this horse.  
And this one king that is lying on the white horse's back.

"Your highness...! King Arthur, please come this way――――!"  
He must be wounded himself, but the knight runs through the battlefield with all his energy.  
The king he is serving is on the verge of death.  
The king has defeated the enemy's king in personal combat, but the king received a fatal wound as well.  
The wound is fatal even in the knight's eyes.  
The king that they have served will soon reach death.

"Please get a hold of yourself...! If we reach that forest, we shall certainly...!"  
He desperately calls out.  
―――Or possibly, the knight might have really believed it.  
That their king is immortal.  
That as long as the guidance of the holy sword is there, the king would never die.

"Haa――――Haa, haa, haa, ha――――!"  
He breathes hard, passes over mountains of corpses, and heads for the forest that is not covered in blood.  
He knew of the king's immortality.  
Therefore, he believes that the king's wound will heal if he escapes this cursed battlefield and makes it to a pure place.

No―――he could only believe so.  
He believed his own king, unlike the other knights.  
The king was isolated in the Court, alienated by the knights, and was feared by the people.  
But the king did not show emotion even in such a situation and always stayed as an ideal, and the knight felt pride in his young king.

He did not serve his country.  
He had entrusted his sword, struggled to be of power, and made his way to be a personal guard of the king as a young man because it was this king.  
The masked king.  
The boy who tried to allow no personal feelings and to be fair.  
He might have hoped to be able to see the king's true face if he went near the king.

He just wanted to see the king's true expressions.  
Not the face he puts on during battle or in the castle, but a real smiling face of a human.  
It should appear in the Court when he has been released from his duties.  
No matter how perfect a king is, he cannot strain his mind twenty-four hours a day.

But that thinking proved wrong.  
The only thing he found out was the truth contrary to his expectation.  
He has made it to the rank of Imperial Guard and was able to guard beside the king.  
He has guarded the king closer than any other knights and kept watch on the king's behaviors.  
But still, it did not happen even once.  
His king never smiled.

"Haa――――Haa, haa, haa――――!"  
Since when did he feel anger toward it?  
The king has accomplished so many great deeds and has accrued much̠glory.  
But in fact, the king never showed a peaceful face.  
He could not approve of that fact.  
He wanted to believe such a thing should not be allowed.  
That is why he wished for his king to be awarded the light.

But he has yet to accomplish that.  
The king is still isolated.  
That is why the knight continuously did not approve of the king's death.  
He cannot end it here.  
He thinks that this great king is not rewarded enough for his actions.

"Your highness, please stay here. I shall go get someone right away."  
In the forest he reaches, the knight lays the king by a large tree.  
The situation is a race against time.  
It takes half a day no matter how much he hurries to go to the port where his own army is left.  
Anyone with eyes should be able to tell if the king's life will last till the morning or not.

"Please endure until then. I shall certainly bring our troops here."  
He salutes the unconscious king and runs to his white horse.  
"――――Bedivere"  
Before that.  
The king that should have been unconscious calls out his name.

"Your highness!? Have you regained your consciousness...!?"  
"...Yes. I was watching a dream."  
A faint voice.  
But that voice―――seems warm to the knight.

"A dream...?"  
He calls out as if to search.  
The king's consciousness is not certain. He shall go back into the darkness unless he replies so.  
"Yes. I have not seen many dreams, so I had a valuable experience."  
"...That is great. Then please be at ease and rest. I shall go get the troops in that time."

"――――"  
A gasping sound.  
It sounds as if what the knight said was unexpected.

"...Your highness? Have I been rude...?"  
"―――No, I was just surprised at your point. I did not know a dream could be seen after one awakens. Are you saying I will be able to see the same dream if I close my eyes again...?"  
Now, it is the knight's turn to be surprised.  
He stutters, but replies even though he knows it is a lie.

"―――Yes. If you strongly desire so, you should be able to continue watching the same dream. I have that experience as well."  
Such a thing is not possible.  
What happens only once and not continuously is what people call a dream.  
But the knight lies in spite of that.  
He apologizes that this will be the first and the last dishonesty he will perform toward the king.

"I see. You are knowledgeable, Bedivere."  
The king murmurs as if impressed.  
His face is still looking down and he does not even look up at the knight.  
The king breathes so softly that it can be barely heard, and quietly―――  
"Bedivere. Take my sword."  
―――The king gives his last order in a faint voice.

"Pass through this forest and go over that blood-stained hill. There is a deep lake beyond it. Throw my sword into that lake."  
"―――! Your highness, that is...!"  
The knight knows what that means.  
The sword of the lake.  
To let go of the sword that was the proof of the king and what protected the king means the end of the king he has served.

"――――Go. Once you have accomplished my order, return here and tell me what you saw."  
The king does not take back his order.  
The knight takes the holy sword and goes over the hill with his indecision still in mind.

―――And...  
The knight hesitates returning the sword for three times.  
The lake was certainly there.  
But he just could not throw the sword in it.  
If he throws the sword in, his king will disappear.  
The knight is unable to throw away the sword from his unwillingness to part with the king. And the knight turns around and returns to the king.

The king repeats to the knight.  
As the knight lies to the king that he has thrown away the sword, the king only replies to "follow his command".  
To disobey the king's command is a great sin for a knight.  
But still, he disobeyed the king's order twice.  
He was reluctant for the king's life when he faced the lake.

―――But that comes to an end.  
As the knight figures out he cannot change the king's decision, he throws the sword in the lake on his third visit.  
The holy sword returns to the lake.  
A white hand appearing from the water receives the sword, and after going through the sky three times, the holy sword vanishes from this world.

"――――――――"  
And the knight finally accepts it.  
The king's end.  
That the duty that was too long has finally ended.

After crossing the hill three times, the forest is covered in morning sunlight.  
The battlefield is afar.  
In the pure, light mist that does not show any trace of a bloody battle...

"―――I have thrown the sword into the lake. The sword has returned to the lady of the lake."  
The king opens his eyes at the knight's words.  
"...I see. Then you shall be proud. You have obeyed your king's command."

The knight nods silently to the voice facing death.  
―――Everything has ended.  
Chaos in his country would still continue. The battle will not end, and the day of ruin will come around soon.  
But the battle of the king has ended.  
He―――no, she has fulfilled her duty until the very last moment.

...The light disappears.  
Finishing her task, has her last strength disappeared from her body?  
"―――I am sorry, Bedivere.  
This sleep will be... a... long――――"  
As if going to sleep slowly...  
She gradually closes her eyes.

...The morning sunlight fills the area.  
The forest stands there quietly, and his king goes into a long sleep.

"――――――――"  
The knight keeps watching over her figure.  
The king that he wished for.  
A lonely king that was seen off by just one knight.  
But―――her face is what he wished for.  
A peaceful sleep.  
In her last moments, the king has obtained peace that she has never been able to obtain.

He was just happy about that fact.  
The knight thanks the someone who has given her peace and proudly watches over his king.

The heaven is far and the clearing sky is blue.  
The battle has truly ended.

"Are you watching, King Arthur...?"  
His murmur rides through the wind.  
As if sinking into the endless blue, the king that went into sleep...  
"...The continuation of the dream――――?"  
...Sees a distant, distant dream.


End file.
